Live Free And Race Hard
by Stephycats7785
Summary: In the street racing world there are few rules. Live free and race hard is the first and most important. Never stray outside your crew is next on the list. What happens when Leah Clearwater and Jasper Hale find themselves breaking this rule? AH *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Live Free And Race Hard**

**Rating: M for later chapters**

**Pairing: Leah/Jasper**

**Summary: In the racing world there are few rules. Live free and race hard is the first and most important. Never stray outside your crew is next on the list. What happens when Leah Clearwater and Jasper Hale find themselves breaking this rule?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Twilight!**

In the street racing world there are few rules and only one is important. One rule you live or die by. Live free and race hard. It's a silent agreement that anyone who breaks that one rule isn't a real racer. When you race it isn't a hobby. Racing becomes someone's life. Your crew is your family and you have their back at all times. When something goes down you stand up for your crew even if it means death.

Under no circumstances do you ever associate with people from a different crew. It just is not something you do. Nobody is really sure why or how this rule came to be. All everyone knows is you stick by it. Who needs anyone that isn't in their small racing circle anyways? Your gang is your family and the only people you'll ever need in your life.

For years this seemed to work for Jasper Hale the leader of the 'Soldiers Of The South' racing gang from Forks and Leah Clearwater the only female mechanic of the La Push gang 'Wolf Pack Racers.' Neither ever felt a need to associate with anyone other than the people in their racing circle. Yet all that would soon be changing.

Before we get to how it all came to be let me give you a little history. Ever since anyone could remember the 'Soldiers Of The South' and 'Wolf Pack Racers' had been bitter enemies. No one could tell you for sure what started the feud. Maybe it had been when they were kids and Emmett Cullen shoved Paul Meraz's face in the dirt. Perhaps it started later on when Edward Cullen slept with Jacob Black's former girlfriend Isabella Swan. For most people, it started when Jasper Hale was in a terrible car accident at the age of fourteen which killed Sam Uley's mother.

Whatever caused the rivalry no longer mattered. The fact they were still enemies is the important thing. None of the members would be caught dead speaking to eachother unless of course it had to do with a bet or an insult hurled someone's way. So dating a member for the opposite crew was strictly forbidden. To think about it would be treason.

Besides the obvious, who would ever think Jasper Hale and Leah Clearwater could be compatiable? He was the guy everyone stayed away from. The one with scars from the crash ten years ago which took somebodies life and left him permantly marked up. Jasper was the mysterious leader who didn't take shit from anyone. The one who didn't talk to you unless it was to talk cars. He was also the father figure for most young street racers trying to make a start.

The other thing about Jasper Hale which had become well noted was the fact he never dated. He flirted plenty but if you ever tried to get close to him he would shut you down. The only women he did open up to were his twin sister Rosalie Hale and his bestfriends girlfriend Alice Cullen. Other than those two women he never opened up to the opposite sex. Many women had tried to get their greedy hands on him and all had one thing in common. Every single one of them failed.

Leah Clearwater was known as the 'She-Bitch.' You did not fuck with her unless you wanted to spend a night in the hospital. When she was dating Sam Uley a few years earlier, Emmett McCarty thought it would be funny to slap her ass and ask for a ride on the 'She-Bitch.' Emmett spend the next four hours in the E.R. getting eleven stitches below his left eye.

Leah unlike Jasper, seemed unable to keep her mouth shut. Even if you did not ask her opinion on a subject she had no problem giving her opinion. The female mechanic had a fuck the world attitude and a rebellious streak Sam Uley tried for years to beat down. He never did manage to do so. When he cheated on her with Emily Young, who happened to be Leah's cousin, that rebellious streak only got worse.

Leah and Jasper while having almost nothing in common did have some simaliarities. Both cared for their crew more than words can describe. Both had lost something due to street racing and neither liked to talk about it. The leader and mechanic also both had trust issues. Getting close to people was near impossible. Not that either tried very hard. Though to be fair, Jasper did not mean to close off the world. Leah on the other hand, purposely pushed people away.

To think these two enemies would ever find common ground was ridiculus. What was the need? What could Jasper ever see in Leah? What could Leah ever see in the scarred leader of 'Soldiers For The South?' Being friends would be a stretch. Finding romance was unthinkable. Breaking all the rules to be together? That is _exactly _what both would soon be doing.

To get to that point in the story we first have alot of ground to cover. The best place would be to start at the very start. The first time the 'Scarred Soldier' and 'She-Bitch' had a chance to meet face to face. Of course the whole story starts at a race. In the world of street racing, would you expect anything less?

TBC...

**AN: So this is the first chapter to my new story! Obviously it is going to be a Leah/Jasper story. The difference is this is my first AH story! I am so proud since I am a huge car fan and love anything to do with cars including street racing. As you may have guessed the idea for this story came from Fast and Furious. I love those movies and one day a thought came to me. I was like why not make the Twilight characters street racers? And thus this story was born.**

**I made a trailer for this story on youtube which should be up soon. Here is a preview for the next chapter!**

**Preview:**

**"Come on Sam! You never let me race. Now is my chance."**

**"Women don't belong on the track Leah."**

**"You afraid she may actually be better than you?"**

**"This doesn't concern you, you scarred murderer!"**

**"My sister may have something to say against the whole women shouldn't race rant you just pulled. If I remember correctly she kicked your ass on the track last week."**

**"Sam...I can do this. Let me have my shot."**

**"Who you gonna put in Hale?"**

**"Who else? My second in command. The only driver almost as good as me. Edward get your ass over here."**

**"Your putting me against Sullen Cullen? I thought this would be a challenge?"**

**"Shouldn't you be in the kitchen where you belong 'She-Bitch?"**

**"Shouldn't you be fucking someone elses girlfriend? Put your money where your mouth is."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah Clearwater caught the torque wrench Jacob Black tossed her way. "You sure you got that callibrated right? Sam won't be pleased if it fucks up tonight. Hale is gonna be in Port Angeles and you know how Sam gets as the anniversary of his mom's death gets closer."

Jacob Black put his long grease soaked hair into a loose ponytail. "Of coure I callibrated it right!" He snapped at the female mechanic. He hated it whenever she acted like she knew more than him. "If I couldn't do something as simple as that do you really think I would still be in this crew?"

It was a true statement of fact. Everyone knew that if Sam's crew had one thing it was mechanics who knew how to do their job. There were three of them. Jacob Black who happened to be best with bikes, but he did know his way around a car. Jacob did mostly detail work and paint jobs. On occassion he did do other jobs like he had been doing today but mostly that was left to Leah or Quil.

Quil Ateara focused on the engines more than anything else. He worked with NOS, which for those who didn't know was short for Nitrious Oxcide. You wanted that extra boost of power or a push for that extra quarter mile, Quil's the man you went to. As of this moment he was finishing putting Leah's first NOS tank into her car. It been something Leah pushed for during these last few years.

Leah Clearwater was the girl who handled anything and everything car related. You went to her for the smallest or biggest of problems. She would do anything from changing a tire to rebuilding an engine. If it had four wheels and went fast enough to kill you with one simple turn of the wheel, Leah instantly became interested.

The 'She Bitch' was known for knowing cars. Everyone claimed Sam had brought her into the street racing life. Yet if you were in the 'Wolf Pack Racers' you knew that wasn't so. If anyone brought anyone over to the world of racing, it was Leah who had dragged Sam kicking and screaming. After a small push from his former girlfriend, Sam Uley had been lost in the thrill.

"Quil!" She screamed watching her fellow mechanic standing around next to her precious baby.

He was covered in grime and leaning against her midnight blue 2010 Chevy Camaro with a silver wolf head on the door. The wolf had red eyes which scared most people. Everyone asked Leah Clearwater why she hadn't given it yellow eyes and her reply had been simple. She was demon behind the wheel and because of that she wanted to incoperate that into her ride.

The female mechanic stomped over to her friend and grabbed him by the ear. She yanked him away from her precious baby. "What the fuck have I told you about leaning your filthy ass against my car?"

Quil Ateara rolled his eyes as he pulled away from Leah. His hand started to rub his ear which was now turning a bright red. Sometimes he regretted cutting his long hair since it gave her better access to his ear. Whenever she scolded him it was that part of the body she went after. If she wasn't careful he would end up with Dumbo ears.

"It isn't like Sam is ever going to let you drive it during a race. It's more for show than anything else." He commented even though Jacob was shaking his head no back and fourth furiously. Quil really did not know when to shut his mouth.

Leah shoved him away and walked quickly to her car. She used a red rag to wipe away invisable stains his ass may have made. "That is all going to change tonight. You know he won't drive during the month of the anniversary of his mothers death. Because of that I think this is my chance." Her eyes found Jacob's. "_You _know I can drive. I deserve a chance to burn rubber just as much as you loosers."

"I ain't gonna say different Lee. Like you said, I _do _know what a crazy bitch you are behind the wheel so of course I'm gonna back you up." Jacob told her as he finished putting away tools. "You got to be real though Lee. Do you honestly think he is going to let you take on Hale?"

Flipping him off Leah hopped into her car. She hated everyone assuming Sam had say over every little thing she did. If she wanted to take on that scarred menace she would. If he even raced tonight that is. Jasper Hale never did give advanced warning to whether he would be in on a match or not. If not Hale it would be a member of his crew and that is all that mattered to her. It was time to make her mark on the street racing world.

Jasper Hale inhaled a long drag off his cigarrette as he sat behind the wheel of his fire red 2011 Mustang Roush. The confederate flag glinting off the hood from the fading light of the sun. His arms were concealed behind the long sleeves of his hoodie. His face shadowed by the hood. In public he never went without a hoodie. It helped to sheild the scars from view. Having so much of his body exposed made him nervous.

Whenever somebody caught a glance of his scars, most which were in the shape of half moons for some unknown reason, the word murderer was tossed around. Jasper Hale the murderer who held no appology in his heart for what he had done. Well that was the rumors atleast. Anyone who knew the scarred leader of "Soldiers For The South' the few people he let close anyways, knew he would never be able to forgive himself for what he'd done.

Deep brown eyes scanned the cars which were rapidly filling the large bare street in Port Angeles. Most he knew by sight. His saw his sister, his mechanic Emmett, Edward and Alice were parked side by side as usual. The Canary Yellow Porche putting the silver Volvo CCR to shame with it's beauty.

He saw Bella Swan and Mike Newton trying to convince some new and very promising street kid to join their crew. Jasper smirked when he saw that. If that kid would join anyone's crew it would be either 'Soldiers For The South' or as much as he hate to admit it, 'Wolf Pack Racers." He may not like the group from La Push but he wasn't above admitting they were some of the best drivers he had ever seen. Other than his crew obviously.

Then he saw the formentioned crew heading down the road and his whole body tensed. It was no secret he and Sam Uley had a fiery rivalry with eachother. Each night a race took place, or a party for that matter, the oppurtunity for the rivalry to grow larger took place. The smaller rivalries between other members did not help the situation any either.

Jasper watched as Sam Uley stepped out of his 1965 Shelby Mustang. It was white with two black racing stripes down the middle. A car made for someone who wanted to catch attention. As three barely dressed women slinked over towards him he realized the douche bag got the attention he wanted. Even with his girlfriend Emily Young hanging off his arm he still felt the need to practically face fuck these three other girls.

It sickened the scarred leader to his very core. Racing wasn't about money or getting girls. Racing was about living free. For whatever time he was behind the wheel with everyone falling behind him, Jasper Hale became free. No troubles, no rivalries, nothing other than road and purr of his engine to comfort him. For men like Sam Uley who used their power to get money and chicks, Jasper felt like street racers, true street racers value was brought down a notch.

Tearing his eyes away from Sam Uley and his army of skanks, he looked over the other racers. Most he had raced and beaten numerous times. Then his caught sight of one car he had seen a few times, but never had the pleasure of examining closely. Something he would give his right arm to do.

The midnight blue Camaro came to halt as the engine cut off. Whenever a car was shut off, Jasper would link it to death. It was like something beautiful being murdered. If he could have it his way then he would live with the purring of a cars engine as backround music to his life. What beautiful music it would be indeed.

The Camaro's driver side door opened and out came Leah Clearwater. Jasper only knew her to be Sam Uley's ex and one hell of a mechanic from what he had heard through the grape vine. Everyone boasted her work was the best to be done. He had yet to experience this for himself being they were from rival crews.

The native american female was tall and curvy. Not fat but not anorexic either. Her long hair hanging down loose around her shoulders. Her top covered by a black half shirt which read, 'ride or die' in dark blood red letters. Her bottom half covered by daisy duke jean shorts. From the tears in the fabric it was obvious she had made them herself. Watching her stalk over to her ex, Jasper figured it was time to make an entrance.

Checking his rearview mirror to make sure his scars were mostly covered he stepped out of the car. The slamming of his door cut off all banter and chatter except for that of Sam and Leah. He listened with interest even though he feigned boredom. Was there a rift between leader and mechanic? Could he swoop him and convert her to his crew?

"Come on Sam! You never let me race. Now is my chance." The female placed her hands on her hips looking ready to throw down if given no other choice. The leader of 'Soldiers For The South' liked the fact she didn't whine and bitch to get her way.

Sam Uley's reply was instantanious. His looked down at his former girlfriend as if she were gum under his shoe. "Women don't belong on the track Leah."

Jasper took the chance to jump into the conversation. Anything to piss off his worst enemy. "You afraid she may actually be better than you?"

Dark eyes filled with anger turned his way. The leader of the 'Wolf Pack' stepped forward as he glared his enemy down. "This doesn't concern you, you scarred murderer!"

Lighting a fresh cigarrette Jasper took a deliberately slow drag before answering. The murderer remark rolled off his shoulders like water. "My sister may have something to say against the whole women shouldn't race rant you just pulled. If I remember correctly she kicked your ass on the track last week."

For a moment Leah looked between the two men before finally landing on her ex once more. Her body language suggested complete confidence. "Sam...I can do this. Let me have my shot."

"Who you gonna put in Hale?" Sam finally conceded after a long staring contest with his former lover. The only reason he agreed was he did not want Hale to have something else to use against him. He wouldn't want to get the nickname sexist beast attacted to him.

Jasper smirked beneath the hood. He was half tempted to get behind the wheel himself tonight, but he wanted to see what she could do. Tonight he would watch from the sidelines. "Who else? My second in command. The only driver almost as good as me. Edward get your ass over here."

As the bronze haired boy walked over with the small pixie at his side, Leah let out a fustrated groan. "Your putting me against Sullen Cullen? I thought this would be a challenge?"

"Shouldn't you be in the kitchen where you belong 'She-Bitch?" Edward asked eyeing her up and down as he assessed the challenge.

Leah grinned and flipped him off. "Shouldn't you be fucking someone elses girlfriend? Put your money where your mouth is."

TBC...

**AN: Here is the next chapter to the AH story. I think it came out really good but I will let you be the judge. The next chapter is the actual race and after party. I will give you a short preview of what is to come.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview:**

**"You did good out there tonight."**

**"Are you talking to me?"**

**"Since you are the only one out here I would say yes."**

**"Your the leader of 'Soldiers For The South.' We don't hang in the same social cirlcles."**

**"Try living dangerously for once. Live life on the edge. Or are you still following your ex's orders?"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah didn't have much to do as Sam and Hale negotiated what would be at stake. She would have rathered her to be the one to choose how much of _her _money would be putting on the line, but she knew Sam's rules. If your in his crew then you let him make the decisions. All you are required to do is race your ass off.

"Shouldn't the girl be able to pick her own price?" The 'Scarred Soldier' asked raising his eyebrow. When Sam bared his teeth Jasper shrugged. "1500 sounds fair for a first race. We wouldn't want to dent your savings to hard now would we? Tell me Uley, do you have to work your hookers overtime when you loose a race?"

"Maybe we should ask your sister that question Hale?" Sam countered while wearing a self satisfied smirk.

Jasper wore a lazy grin. He took a drag off his smoke. "Why not ask your mother?"

"Now boys," The 'She-Bitch' stepped between the two grown men. She could tell her ex would blow a gasket at any moment. "Tone down the tetosterone would ya? We came here to race so let's do just that."

Two minutes later Edward and Leah were in the cars and waiting for Angela Webber to drop the flag. Leah's foot rested above the gas pedal as she waited for the signal to go. She was itching to press down and feel the wind in her face as it came in through her window which she left open.

When that checkered flag came down she was gone. Lost in the loud roar of the engine as she gunned forward. By rule of thumb the Camaro with the automatic shifting system would have had a quicker start but since Leah drove manual it took a bit longer to get that first flare of speed. This of course gave Edward a slight lead for the first few seconds.

With a confidence she didn't know she had, Leah listened for the whine which would indicate she needed to shift gears. When she detected it she shifted and felt another burst of speed build up. The quarter mile was coming up and she knew if she was gonna made a move she needed to it now. Shifting to last gear she let her thumb hover over the NOS ignition button.

She had never tested her NOS so it made her nervous but she shook it off as Sam's knowing face popped into her. She saw Sullen Cullen making some comment in her mind and she brought her thumb down. She would prove them all wrong.

When she saw a blur of silver fall behind her she cheered inwardly. As she neared the finish line a loud a bang and puff of smoke caught her attention. Oh shit! She crossed the finish line a second ahead of Sullen Cullen but she did not feel pride. Instead she was pissed. The adreneline left her system as her team surrounded the car.

Leah lifted the hood to be greated with the worst sight in the world. Her engine was practically melted. She could hear Quil yelling in her ear telling her that she had left the NOS on for to long. Leah couldn't believe her first race ended with a melted engine. She should have been prepared for that.

Leah slammed her hand against the hood causing it to come down with a crash. That would take money she did not have right now. Just as she was about to talk to Jake and get estimates on what it would cost to replace the engine, Sullen Cullen came striding towards her. He went to shove her, but Jacob Black got in the way.

"I want a rematch! I don't loose to whores!" His face was red and filled with anger. That was until he saw the smoke billowing from underneath the hood. The second he saw that his expression turned smug. "Aww did the 'She-Bitch' break the bitch mobile? If your a good girl and suck my dick then maybe I will pay for repairs."

Leah's fist shot forward only to be caught by Jasper Hale. The leader of 'Soldiers For The South' had caught her throw easily. He dropped her hand and got in between she and Edward. "Easy there darlin'."

He turned to Edward and shook his head. "Don't be a prick Edward. You lost fair and square. Give the girl her money." He watched as his second reluctantly handed her a wad of cash. As he led the bronzed boy away he looked over his shoulder. "Good luck with the car. You ever wanna sell her then give me a call."

In the world of street racing, that was the nearest thing to a congratulations she would ever get from Jasper Hale.

000000

The after party always took place in a different location. This happened for a few reasons to be fair. First off, nobody wanted to have their home destroyed on almost a nightly basis. Even Jasper would not wish it on his worst enemy. The puke, drugs and alchohol which got tossed around carelessly, the trash, and the usual ring of left over hungover racers celebrating either a win or mourning a hard loss. To ask one person to handle all that every night would be cruel.

The second reason would be to keep the cops on their toes. It always made the local PD happy to bust up one of the parties. In order to keep that from happening the parties always moved. It was a good system and worked well for the racers. Nobody knew whose house the party took place at because they didn't want trouble from rival gangs. Hours before the party would even start the house would be stripped clean of personal belongings which could be used to identify the owner.

As of right now the house being used was Jasper Hale's. The only people who knew obviously were his sister Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Emmett, and Angela Webber who was Emmett's girlfriend. The large two story white mansion with a balcony had been wiped down thuroughly before people started arriving and most likely would have to have the same treatment the next morning.

The scarred leader had wandered off from the main party and found himself upstairs. Most people hadn't found their way up here yet and for that he was greatful. His home was his sanctuary and the upstairs his own little space. He would like to keep the number of people who came into this area down low.

On the way up here he had to direct a highly anxious couple into a direction away from his bedroom. He kept it locked for a reason. Jasper shook his head as he removed his hood. Nobody was around to see and it was stifling. Walking to wide double glass doors he pulled them open only to be hit with a rush of air.

He was lost in thoughts for about five minutes before someone came to join him on the balcony. He thought for a second it might be Rosalie or Alice but, then he saw Leah Clearwater walk past him to lean against the railing. She had acted like she hadn't seen him. He knew she must have since he was in plain view.

For about a minute he let himself study her profile. She wore the same outfit from earlier which came as a suprise to him. Usually, well atleast the women he knew, took any chance to change their clothes. A party seemed like a good reason to do so and yet Leah Clearwater had passed said oppurtunity up.

Takng a chance Jasper pushed himself off the wall and went to stand next to her. He did not look at her and instead choose to look out and down at the road. "You did good out there tonight."

"Are you talking to me?" Leah turned her head to look at him in suprise. She had ignored him for a reason. Their two groups did not talk. They could share the same space but never did they ever share words.

Jasper looked around and motioned to the nearly empty space. A half smile on his face. "Since you are the only one out here I would say yes."

"Your the leader of 'Soldiers For The South.' We don't hang in the same social cirlcles." She said stating the obvious. She turned away from him once more thinking the conversation to be over.

"Try living dangerously for once. Live life on the edge. Or are you still following your ex's orders?" The leader of 'Soldiers For The South' pulled out a pack of cigarrettes and offered her one to which she shook her head no.

The akward quiet set in again as they both stared out at the street. Sometimes Jasper wished his whole life could be a race. Then he wouldn't have to deal with akward conversations such as this. He would give anything to be behind the wheel right now.

"You know," Leah broke the silence all of a sudden. "in most cultures when you are introducing yourself to someone it should go a bit different. For example, Hi, my name is blank. I, whatever information you feel like giving. Nice to meet you."

Jasper's lips twitched in amusement as he listened to her. Thrusting his hand into her face he replied. "Hello, I am Jasper Hale. That," He motioned down to the street where his car sat parked. "beautiful machine of all American muscle down there is mine. Also just so we are on even ground, I do know who you are. Your Leah Clearwater, Sam Uley's ex."

Her reaction wasn't one he expected. She turned her whole body to face him. "I'm a hell of a lot more than just that!" She snapped her eyes flaring with anger.

"Care to fill me in on exactly what you are then?" Jasper replied realizing his hood was down and quickly pulling it back up to cover his face.

TBC...

**AN: Here is another chapter to the racing story. I think it came out ok. Now the Jasper and Leah talk is going to be in the next chapter because I didn't want this chapter insanely long. They get to know eachother better in the next chapter. Here is a preview!**

**Please R&R like aways!**

**Preview: **

**"I think I need to correct you Hale. Just because you knew of me, does not mean you know me."**

**"Then help me know you darlin.' "**

**"Say you'll race me and I will."**

**"Honey you ain't anywhere near my league."**

**"I won tonight. Doesn't that show otherwise?"**

**"Beginners luck doesn't count."**

**"Sounds to me like your chicken."**

**"How do you plan to race with a fried engine? You gonna Flinstone your way across the finish line?"**

**"It won't be that way forever."**

**"Well when you get it cleared up then issue that challenge again and we will see."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

As Jasper and Leah conversed, two sets eyes watched them from the hall. One set was a soft green and looked on in curiousity and wonder. Alice had never seen Jasper start a conversation with a woman other than she or Rosalie. Plus he didn't have his hood up. Even as open as he was with her, Jasper had never let her see his scars other than the ones on his face. Once she had accidently walked in on him in the bathroom, but he quickly slammed the door before she could get a good look.

The other set of eyes belonged to Edward Cullen. The dark green eyes looked on in anger and discust. How could his leader converse with that peice of trash? A women who belonged to the enemy? A women who had taken his money and his pride? He went to stop forwards so he could go in there and confront the bitch, but his tiny girlfriend was jumping up and down in front of him to get his attention.

"Edward Cullen!" Alice snapped placing her hands on his chest. At first he seemed enraged she would do so. Then his expression softned. It was Alice after all and he would never hurt her. Not after everything he had done to keep her safe. If it had been anyone else to lay their hands on him, they would not leave with the limb still attached. "Don't you dare go in there and ruin what could be the first chance Jasper has at talking to Leah Clearwater."

Edward shifted from foot to foot. He seemed torn between wanting to ignore her and storm in there to raise hell and wanting to give in to his Pixie and her demands. It wasn't that he hated Leah Clearwater for a fact other than her being in an enemy crew. It was more a simple subject of pride. She had made him look like a fool in front of his friends.

As he went to side step Alice she read his body language and blocked him. She would not allowed Edward to in there and start a fight. She understood it was matter of pride but Jasper was her friend. "Your blowing this out of proportion. They are probably talking cars and nothing else. You know how Jasper gets when he talks cars. He doesn't care who he is discussing it with as long as they are willing to listen."

"You wouldn't understand Alice." Edward stated never taking his eyes off of his leader.

Alice rolled her eyes and placed her hadns on her hips. "What wouldn't I understand? That she took your money and now your sour?"

Lowering his eyes to meet hers he sighed. "Alice drop it. Someone like you wouldn't get why they shouldn't be seen together. Your all puppies and rainbows. You think everything should have a happy ending. Not every story can have a happy ending."

"Ours did." Her reply was swift and her smile sweet. Alice always saw the bright side to everything. She couldn't be bothered to see the depressing side of a situation. She had been stuck in a world full of despair for to long.

The bronze haired hothead let the words out before he had time to think about it. "After being locked up by crazies for years, any ending would be better than the one you would have gotten had you not run away."

Her small Pixie like features filled with heartbreak. Edward cursed under his breath as she shot down the stairs. He hurried to follow her knowing he had fucked up royally. He should know better than to rub her past in her face like that. "Alice wait!"

00000

Jasper was still waiting for Leah to answer. He wasn't sure whether or not she would. He did not know much about Leah Clearwater. All he knew was she was one hell of racer if tonight was an idicator of her skill level. He also knew alot of rumors but he paid them no mind. He didn't trust gossips because if half the shit he had heard about himself were true then he would be in prision.

Leah had turned to face him once more. She'd taken him up on an offer for a cigarette. Lighting it quickly she took an extra long drag. Using both her hands, Leah put her long hair up into a loose ponytail. It was getting in her face and she hated that. "I think I need to correct you Hale. Just because you knew of me, does not mean you know me."

"Touche." The scarred male replied flicking his ahes down onto the concrete beneath his feet. "Then help me know you darlin.' "

"Say you'll race me and I will." The 'She-Bitch' motioned to his car down on the street. "For slips and I will tell you whatever you want to know."

'Soldiers For South's' leader let out a laugh full of amusment. She couldn't be serious oculd she? They weren't even i the same league. He decided to tell her exactly that. "Honey you ain't anywhere near my league."

The native american female straightened her back and looked him dead in the eye. Something members of his own crew seemed unable to do. She held his gaze as her eyes narrowed. "I won tonight. Doesn't that show otherwise?"

"Beginners luck doesn't count." Jasper responded never once backing down.

His back also ramrod straight as he towered over her. The shadows cast by the fading sunlight played wierd patterns on his scarred face. He looked oddly menacing in this moment and yet Leah did not seem scared.

Finally Leah took a step back. She let the tenseness fade from her limbs. Her eyes sparkled with hidden challenge. "Sounds to me like your chicken."

Jasper turned to lean against the railing. His eyebrow was raised and his lips twisted in a half smirk. "How do you plan to race with a fried engine? You gonna Flinstone your way across the finish line?"

Was that a small smile on the mocha skinned girls face? Jasper did not have time to know for certian because she quickly cleared her face of any emotion. "It won't be that way forever."

"Well when you get it cleared up then issue that challenge again and we will see." Jasper shrugged and went to say something else when a deep voice came from down the stairs.

"Leah! We are leaving now." Sam's deep voice held no room for argument.

He watched as Leah pushed herself away from the wall and offered a strange half wave half salute. It was obvious she was mocking the South. "See ya later Bo Duke. I won't forget what you said. As soon as my baby is up and running I wanna race you for slips."

TBC...

**AN: So here is another chapter of the story. I like how it came out. I was going to have it longer but I have a few ideas I need to happen and I didn't want to put them in this chapter. I also need you guys to pick. In the next chapter you will get a view of one of the 'Soldiers For the South' and there past. Throughout the story you will learn alot about each character. So who do you wanna see this first time? Edward? Jasper? Or Alice?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Alice's POV- Flashback:

Two days ago the worst thing in the world happened. Something which I had been dreading for years. I had my sixteenth birthday. For most girls this would probably be cause for celebration. Not for me though. For me it was cause for immense fear. I'd rather be dead than in my current situation.

Ever since I was little I had known this day would come. For years I tried to get out. To break free before this day came. To me freedom was only a word. It hadn't been something which had ever been in my reach. I knew the meaning of the word obviously. Infact I had the dictionary meaning stuck in my head. Every single day that passed, I would read the meaning when I woke up and before I went to bed.

_Personal liberty, as opposed to bondage or slavery. _Those few words ment everything to me. I wanted what most people took for granted. To be free to make my own choices. If only I could walk outside during day to enjoy the sunlight, it would be the greatest gift I could ever be given. To smell the flowers or to even go to school.

My brother had once told me about school and how he hated it. The large amount of people. The teachers trying to fill your head with boring information. Evan had told me about the long hours and being forced to mingle with snotty brats your own age. He said it was a nightmare he and daddy were saving me from. To me it sounded like a dream come true. Who wouldn't to go to school and have real _friends_?

I had never been allowed to have friends. I never knew anyone other than my father and brother Evan. My mother died when I was born. Atleast that is what my dad told me. He told me alot of things when he would come down to the basement to see me every night. He told me I looked alot like her. Sometimes I truly believed he had forgotten I was his daughter and not his wife. He called me by her name sometimes.

Dad told that someday I would be grown up and I could be the woman of the house. When I asked if I could ever get married his face became angry. He told me I was bad for wanting to leave him and my brother. They needed me to take care of him. He said the reason they locked me up was so I wouldn't be taken away from them.

My room was in the basement. It contained a cot and one box for my laundry. I wasn't allowed to have posters or look at magazines. The only thing I could have in my room was a dictionary and a bad of blank paper with my sketching pencil. The concrete walls were covered in my art. Some were pictures of me. Others from when I was younger were of my brother and father. Most though, most were my dreams of freedom.

"Alice!" My brothers voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I cringed away in terror when I heard him open the basement door. He must be home from school early.

My brother Evan was 18 years old. He was two years older than I and he wasn't exactly right in the head. He thought that we were more like husband and wife than brother and sister. He had it in his head that I was _his. _Late at night he would sneak downstairs when dad wasn't home or he was sleeping. Evan would hold me as he rambled on about what our future would be like.

Lately he had been alot more grabby. He would make me stand up and strip down to my bra and panties. Then he would stare at me for what seemed like hours. Evan would order me to not move as he circled me. His eyes taking in my every curve. Whenever he did this ritual of his he would always say, 'just a little while longer' before letting me get dressed.

As soon as he entered my small living space, I rose from the cot as I had been taught to do for years. A women's place was to do what men asked of her. That is what my dad and brother told me. Standing with my legs slightly apart and head down, I waited for him to say something. My hands shook nervously like they did whenever he was around.

Evan had dirty blonde hair that I thought was more of a sandy brown. He had green eyes like mine, but his were a few shades darker. My brother had a very muscled body because he played football. I had never seen him play, yet I always got a play by play from him when he came home from a game. Evan was tall were I happened to be short.

My father called me a munchkin and Evan called me his little elf. My brother had once told me the reason I was so small was so he could carry me around like a football. To me that sounded crazy but if he wanted to believe it, there is nothing I could do to change his mind. I thought myself to be tiny because I didn't have the sun to help me grow. I was like a flower with no light or water. Slowly I would begin to wither and die. If I hadn't already started to do so that is.

"You can relax my Alice. Dad had to leave on buisness so he got me out of school early. It is just you and I this weekend." Evan had bent down to unhook the cuff around my ankle. He would let me be free when father wasn't home. I couldn't leave the house, but atleast I did not have to be restrained. "Oh Ali I have such exciting news! I cannot wait to tell you, but first you know what you need to do."

I felt my lip begin to quiver as he took a few steps back. I couldn't breath as I stripped off my shirt first. If I had tried to say no he would've punished me. Evan did not like it if I said no. Sometimes it would only be slap and other times it would be worse. He liked to use a belt most times since it left a mark.

Once I had gotten my shirt and jeans off he pulled me into his arms and buried his face in my hair. "Oh Alice." He mumbled as he gripped my hips tightly. His lips pressing against my neck after he had removed his face from my hair. "You have grown up so much. Your turning into a woman. I have waited so long for this. Waited so long for you."

I kept my body tense hoping he would let me go. Please don't let this be the night he rapes me. Don't let it be him who takes my virginity. I prayed silently as he finally released me and sat me down on my cot next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my bare shoulders. Thankfully he did not do much more than that. He kept mumbling something about a few more days.

"I graduate in a few days my Alice. I've thought about it alot and decided you and I are going to run away." My heart skipped a beat. He was going to kidnap me. "We can start a family of our own." He slowly laid me down and curled his body around mine. "We will change our names and get married. Then we can have our own kids. Oh my Alice I promise to keep you safe forever. Nobody will ever touch you. Dad won't ever tell me I can't have you."

"That sounds perfect." I forced a smile on my lips and ran a hand down his chest. It was so creepy, but I had to convince him this was what I wanted. Then I could get out. I needed to get out. I had to do it soon. There was no time to waste. "I love you Evan." His eyes lit up. "I cannot wait to be your wife."

A small amount of bile filled my mouth when I spoke the words. I forced myself to swallow it back as he started on about what our lives would be like. Eventually he fell asleep and I knew that this would be my only shot at freedom. If I couldn't escape tonight then I would kill myself in the morning. Better death than what he had planned.

TBC...

**AN: So that is part of Alice's past. You will get more flashes of her past later on. I did not want to go into detail to much cause it was kinda creepy. Later on you'll learn more. You will see how she escaped and how she had to survive on her own for a while. You will learn what happens when her father and brother find her. Anyways I hope you found the chapter interesting.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It had been a week since Leah and Jasper officially met for the first time. Leah's new motor had finally arrived and in her excitement to get back on the road, she hadn't been as careful as she could of been. Slicing her hand open on a bracket had not only pissed her off, but it had landed her in the ER.

Jasper Hale also happened to be in the hospital. His reasons were completely different obviously. He had pain therapy twice a week. The doctors told him it would probably be that way for the rest of his life. The reason he had pain therapy was due to some of the burns he had gotten in his accident all those years ago. They told him it was something to do with nerve damage. They even gave it some complicated name that he couldn't pronounce. He thought it to be a pain in the ass and so that is what he called it.

As of this moment he had officially finished therapy and was getting dressed. The doctor was talking to him as he looked down at a clipboard. "It looks like everything is fine this week Jasper. The pain you mentioned when you sleep could be triggered by memories caused by stress. The pills I gave you should help. I'll see you next week Jasper."

The scarred blond nodded and hopped off the table. He grabbed his warn brown leather jacket and slipped it over his shoulders. After signing the proper papers he had headed towards the exit. The one thing he hated about this place was the fact you needed to go through the ER in order to leave. It was a long walk and very unnessasary if they would build another exit.

Jasper was heading down the hall when he heard a familiar voice. "God damnit! That fucking hurts you quack! We all know that I need stitches so you don't have to practically rip my hand off. Can't you give me something to numb it? Get the hell away from me with that needle! If you think I am going to let you just have your stabby fun with that your wrong! I said stay the fuck away from me with that! If you come closer I am going to stick that needle up your ass!"

Quirking an eyebrow in curiousity and amusment, Jasper stuck his head into the room. His amusement grew when he saw Leah Clearwater backed up in the corner holding the stool up as a shield. Two doctors and a nurse were trying to get closer to her, but she snarled like a caged lion whenever they did so.

Stepping into the room he nodded to the doctors before addressing the Native American woman. "Leah? What are you doing here?"

Much to his suprise, Leah Clearwater threw herself in his direction. She pushed him in front of her. She decided he would be a better shield than the stool. "Scar Face! You need to tell these doctors to back the hell off or I am going to leave tread marks on their faces."

Laughing out loud Jasper removed himself from her grip. He motioned for the doctors to step back. Grabbing her hand that he noticed to be bloody, he inspected the wound. It looked like she had sliced it open. It was deep and would mostly likely need stitches.

"You gonna let them stitch you up or would you rather they leave it be so it can become all infected? If that happens they will have to chop it off you know and I am pretty sure you can't drive well with only one hand. I mean look at the way you drive now." He smiled at her scowl and let her hand drop.

When she nodded to let the doctors know it was alright, Jasper thought it would be time for him to go. He turned on his heel and started to take his first step, but a hand wrapped the collar of his shirt and yanked him down. He nearly lost his balance as he tried to right himself. Damn, she had a tight grip.

Leah kept her grip tight as she growled in his face. "Your not leaving me here Hale. If I feel one ounce of pain then you are going to feel it to. As soon as they numb it I better not feel even a twitch of discomfort or it will be your face I crush with a tire." She kept her tone low and to Jasper it sounded like a promise.

"If your scared darlin all you had to do was say so." A smirk appeared on his lips as he sat next to her. "I can understand how a big bad needle may cause fear in someone who races cars in their spare time. The life threatening speeds are nothing compared to the small prick of a needle. The fact you could crash and burst into flame isn't at all terrifying."

"When I am behind the wheel I have control. This is entirely different." The mocha skinned female tried to rationalize her fear. It didn't seem to be working since Jasper Hale continued to smirk at her.

"You only have control over your actions behind the wheel. You have no control over what anyone else does." For a brief moment Leah could of sworn she saw a shadow of regret and pain flash in his eyes. Yet as quickly as it appeared it was gone.

Before she could do anything to offer comfort another voice had interrupted the conversation. "We are finished Ms. Clearwater. All you have to do is sign some papers and you are free to go. We will give you something for pain. You shouldn't drive home. Come back in a week to have the stitches removed."

Blinking in suprise she looked down at her hand. It was bandaged up and looked to have been cleaned of all the blood. It hadn't even hurt a little bit. She had not felt a single moment of it. That was a relief since she had low tolerance for pain.

While she signed the papers she kept up conversation. "Why were you here? Did you have a misunderstanding with a bracket too?"

The honey blond shook his head. "No, I had physical therapy today."

Leah cocked her head to the side. "For what?" The answer came to her a half second later. She motoined the length of his body with her good hand. "The scars right? You probably have nerve damage am I right?"

"Yes. It mostly affects my left leg. Most of the skin had to be replaced after the accident." He wasn't sure why he was opening up to her about this. Everyone knows he hates to talk about the accident. "Because most of the nerves being burned my sense of feeling is all fucked up. In some places I don't feel enough and in others I feel to much."

Leah wasn't exactly sure what to say for that. She settled for the easiest answer. "Oh."

"Yeah." He responded as the akwardness filled the room. Jasper chose to fiddle with his fingers before he remember something her doctor had mentioned. "Would you like a ride home? I have to stop at the pharmacy first and you probably will need to as well. I figured if we are going in the same direction we may as well keep eachother company. We can stop for lunch to since it is about that time."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" The 'She-Bitch' gave him a look of slight confusion. Did he willingly want to spend time with her? He was supposed to hate her. Those were the rules. When he shrugged his shoulders she figured he was as confused as her.

How did one go about having lunch with the enemy? She guessed she would find out. "Sure. I don't get why we shouldn't be able to enjoy devouring food together. Nobody said that was against the rules."

TBC...

**AN: Jasper and Leah have a date! Or is it a date? How does that work? If it is not a date then it would be a non date I guess. Well whatever it is they have it! I do hope you liked this chapter. I thought it would be funny for them to run into eachother at the hospital. Let me know what you thought about it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The first stop the 'Soldier' and the 'She-bitch' had made was to the pharmacy. Leah picked up her pain pills which she learned needed to be taken with food. That had given her the perfect excuse to have lunch with Jasper Hale. She was in pain and in order to make the pain go away she had to consume food. Nobody in her crew would be able to argue with that.

Leah had figured they would probably make a stop at Burger King or another fast food restraunt. It wasn't as if this were a real date so when Jasper had pulled into a little diner instead of the drive thru, his Native American companion had felt suprised. Her suprise doubled when not only did he open the car door for her, but also offered to pay for her meal. She never had been one to turn down free food.

Once they where seated and had ordered, Jasper tried to make small talk. Yet how did you make small talk to someone you hated for years? The leader of 'Soldiers for the South' wasn't quite sure if he should talk about the weather, cars, or perhaps something more personal. In the end he figured talking cars would be the safest route to take.

Leah listened with only half attention. You see she was really curious about something he had mentioned in the hospital. He told her that he couldn't feel in some parts of his left leg. Leah found that oddly interesting. She wanted to test the theory and yet she was not quite sure how. If she asked to touch his leg she would never know if he was pretending to feel or not feel something.

A plan popped into her mind and she continued to act the part of an intent listener as he spoke. Moving slowly she slid the fork next to her plate into her lap. When he paused to ask her a question she simply nodded. When he went back into the conversation was when she decided to act fast. She needed to do this before he caught on to what her plan really happened to be.

Lifting up the fork she brought it down hard. The metal eating device sank down in the meat of his upper thigh. Leah waited patiently for a scream that never came. Her brown eyes widened slightly as Jasper just continued talking. He did not seem to be taking note of a fork sticking out of his leg. Furrowing her brow in amazement and a small amount of disbelief, she decided to try again.

Pulling the fork from his leg she went a little higher this time. When the fork went into his leg the reaction was the same as before. Not one scream, flinch, or any other indication of him knowing he had become a pin cushion for Leah's insane curiousity. He really hadn't been lying to get attention. He couldn't feel anything.

Just as the mocha skinned female was about to try for a third time, the scarred male looked down. He came to notice she hadn't been paying attention to a word he had spoken. Wanting to see what had captured her attention he looked to where her eyes had strayed. Seeing a fork sticking out of his leg wasn't exactly what he had been expecting.

"Did you?" Jasper's jaw dropped in shock. "Did you stab me with a fork?"

Feeling defensive Leah shrugged and pulled the metal eating utensil from his leg. "It's not like you felt it or anything."

"That isn't the point." He motioned to his leg. "You stabbed me with a fork. What if I had been able to feel it?"

Leah raised her eyebrow and placed her fork back down beside her plate. "Then I would know that you were lying. I wanted to know if you were screwing with me about the nerve damage."

"You could have just asked!" He couldn't take his eyes off the spot were moments before a fork had been sticking out of his skin. "If you were that damned curious you could of just I donno...touched my leg instead of stabbing me!"

The Native American female placed her hands in her lap. She had her counter arguement all ready. "If I asked then I would not know if you were lying to me. This way I know for sure that you can't feel anything."

"Are you satisfied now?" The honey blond shook his head before taking a bite out of his turkey sandwhich. He made sure to move all the sharp objects out of her reach.

Leah grinned as she picked at her salad. "Not nearly. I know where you cannot feel anything. Now I wanna know where you can feel."

"Can you atleast use your hand this time? I'd rather not have to explain fork marks to my doctor when I see him again." Jasper had figured arguing with her would only be pointless. If he did not agree then she'd probably stab him again.

"But the fork is so much more fun for me." She replied until she saw the look on his face.

Rolling her eyes she placed her hand on his thigh. It was a little bit higher than the last jab with the fork had been. He shook his head indicating he felt nothing and she moved higher. "What about now?"

"Still nothing." He sighed until he felt her fingers move up a bit higher. A tingling shot through his entire leg. Quickly he placed his hand over hers to stop her from moving higher. "Now _that_ I did feel darlin."

When his eyes met hers, she moved her hand. She hadn't realized exactly how far up she had been touching. A blush crept up her neck and into her cheeks. "Well it is good to know not all parts of you are numb. The good thing about your leg is that it matches your head."

"I can feel most things darlin. Why are you so interested in what I can or cannot feel anyways? Where you hoping to do your own personal examination?" His smirk told her exactly what his meaning was.

Leah laughed once and took a bite of her food. "Your not my type Hale trust me. I don't go for good looking, arrogant, assholes."

"And yet you dated Sam?" He countered with a smirk.

TBC...

**AN: So here is the chapter with Leah and Jasper's not a date. I hope you all liked it! I thought the fork thing to be funny. If I was here I probably would have done the same thing. The next chapter needs your vote again. Do you want to see a flashback to the Leah/Sam relationship or a flash into the Sam/Jasper rivalry? The choice is up to you!**

**Oh..I also created a facebook page dedicated to my stories and my videos. Feel free to add me. Just send me a pm and I will give you the link or send me your name and I will add you.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Flashback of Sam and Leah_

_Sam's Pov_

"No." My girlfriend of two weeks didn't even look at me as she answered.

Her head was stuck underneath the car she happened to be working on. What she was doing was something I could not tell you. I didn't understand anything about cars. I could barely start mine without causing the motor to make a whining sound. I didn't even know how to shift gears and because of that I had to drive an automatic.

I knelt down beside her and sighed. My hand came to rest on her thigh. "Please Leah."

I needed her help with this. If I was honest with myself, the only reason I started dating Leah was because she's the only one who could help me. She knew the world of street racing better than anyone else I knew. If anyone would be able to help me get revenge on Hale, it would Leah Clearwater.

Don't get me wrong or anything. In her own way Leah is attractive. She's beautiful with her russet skin and bright eyes. Pouty lips and killer legs also did not hurt. Some people would say she had a great sense of humor and sweet personality if you took the time to get and know her. Yet I did not feel that way for her, but I knew she loved me and so I used her feelings to my advantage. I wasn't really hurting her was I? It's only for a short while and then I will break up with her.

Climbing out from under the car, Lee Lee sat up and rubbed her hands over her face. Bits of grease and other grime stuck to her skin. That's one thing I did not like about her. Leah was to much of a guy sometimes. Girl's should not like working on cars. They should want to spend time at home learning how to cook and clean. They should wear dresses and want to have as many children as possible. The road was no place for a woman.

Leah tugged on her ponytail and let the long dark locks fall down around her shoulders. "Sam I said no."

"Leah I need you to do this for me. Your the only who knows this world. Why won't you help me? I thought that you loved me like I loved you?" I made sure to make my voice sound pathetic and needy as I wrapped my arms around her wasit.

My head resting on her shoulder as my hands rubbed the part of her stomach which was bare due to the half shirt she wore. I may not love her, but that does not mean I don't appreciate the fact she has a rockin body. Her body helped me fake my feelings of love more easily. I don't have love for her, though I do have lust.

"I _do _love you Sam. That's why I can't help you with this. It has been three years. I know you miss her, but you can't live a life based on revenge. Your mother wouldn't want that for you." Leah had turned in my arms and had her face buried in the crook of my neck. Her cheek nuzzling against my collar.

I snorted and pulled her away so I was more able to look into her eyes. I gave her my best puppy dog expression. She's a sucker for the eyes. "How would you know what she wants? She is dead because of him and you won't help me. Fuck Leah! Do you even know what it is like?"

Leah's mocha colored hand reached up to caress my cheek. "My father is dead Sam. So yes, I do think I know how you feel."

I pushed her away and turned my back. There she goes trying to make this shit about her. Her father died we all knew it. Still, he didn't die the same way as my mother. "Your father died from a heart attack Lee Lee. My mother was murdered by Hale. It isn't really the same thing."

"It was an accident. He never wanted to kill her." Lee Lee had come up behind me to wrap her arms around me.

I let her spin me around. My hands clenched into fists at my side. "So your defending that freak? Leah he _killed_ my mother! If it was not for him, she would still be here."

Why could nobody else see Jasper Hale was nothing more than a filthy murderer? If it hadn't been for that fucking scarred monster my mother would still be here. She would be in the kitchen right about now and most likely baking cookies. She loved to do that when I was younger. Then one day the cookies just stopped coming. The day of the accident was the last time I had my mothers chocolate chip cookies.

Trying to make me see reason, my girlfriend led me over to the ratty old couch in her garage. She forced me to sit down before placing herself in my lap. Her hands cupping my face as she spoke softly. "If I help you, _I _will be responsible for atleast one death. I am not going to do that. This is a suicide mission. Hale is the _best _and you don't know anything about cars. You can barely pump your own gas."

Reaching up I placed my hands over hers. My thumb rubbing her knuckles in a soothing way. "Then teach me Lee Lee. Show me how to be a racer like Hale. _Your _the only person I trust to help me with this. Your my girl aren't you?"

"You know I am." Her reply was instant. A small smile filled with tenderness appeared on her lips.

"Then help me Leah." I pleaded moving my hands from her face down to her hips. "Help me save my mothers memory."

"I _can't _help you Sam. I _won't _let you kill yourself." She pressed her lips on mine before getting up and going back over to the car she had been working on.

Pushing my hands down into the sides of the sofa, I wanted to scream. I wanted to shake her and make her agree to help me. Why wouldn't she help me? I wouldn't be the one getting killed. Hale would be the one who died. I would make sure of it. He would die the same way my mother had. Everything she went through he would go through as well.

I guess I just needed to work harder in order to get my girlfriend to help me. Two weeks was a bit to soon for me to try and get her to help me. Give it a month or so and I would be deep into the street racing world. I _would _have my revenge. Leah would help me even if she did not realize herself to be doing so.

TBC...

**AN: So you all learn the real reason why Sam started dating Leah. He's a jerk isn't he? He doesn't love her. He only wants her to get him into the world of racing. Anyways, I do hope you liked this chapter. I thought it came out pretty good. I was going to include some lemon and I just couldn't do it. I can't write Sam/Leah lemon because it makes me gag.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Here is a preview for the next chapter:**

**"Jacob! Jake!"**

**"Get him on his feet and help him walk it off."**

**"Don't move him!"**

**"Stay out of this Hale. Jacob is my crew not yours!"**

**"Don't be a fucking idiot! You move him now and he could have internal injuries you make worse."**

**"I said back off you murderer!"**

**"Back down Uley! Your crew member could be dying and you want to keep up this petty shit? Does his life mean nothing to you?"**

**"It means more to me than to you. Now get out of my way so I can take care of my mechanic."**

**"I won't let you touch him. You could paralize him. He isn't even consious for fucks sake!"**

**"What are you going to do to stop me?"**

**"This."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The night after the not a date incident, Leah and Jasper saw eachother once again. This time it happened under less pleasant circumstances. Everyone was in Port Angeles tonight getting ready to watch the motorcycle races. Neither Leah nor Jasper raced bikes, but Jasper came for his own amusement and Leah came to support her cousin Jacob Black.

Niether Leah or Jasper spoke to one another. They simply stayed with their specific groups. The 'Scarred Soldier' did acknowledge her existance with a polite nod and half smile. The 'She-Bitch' flipped him off in response. They agreed that would be the signal of greeting between them now.

"You can do this Jake." Leah patted him on the back as he slid on his black leather racing jacket.

A silver wolf head, the emblem of 'Wolf Pack Racers', had been put on the back with his name underneath in big silver and red letters. His helmet was of matching colors as were his racing gloves. The jacket had been a gift from Leah on his seventeenth birthday. She had saved for almost a year to get him this racing jacket. In honor of her, he wore it during every race.

"It's a peice of cake Leah. Don't worry about it one bit. Just be waiting for me at the finish line. I got this shit. Remember that when I win you owe me a night out in Seattle." He smiled before sliding on his helmet and getting on his bike.

Jacob's bike was a Ninja 750 with fuel injected NOS. The bike was a shiny black with a wolf painted on either side of the gas tank. JB had been painted underneath each wolf head by Leah herself. She had wanted Jacob's bike to have his signature of sorts. This motorcycle was Jacob in everyway. It was a beast of a machine and not one person had been able to beat him in a race yet.

Leah stepped back as all the racers gathered up on the starting line. The noise was deafening when they started the bikes. Cheers could be heard from almost everyone on the sidelines. A few boo's could be heard as well. Mostly these came from the members of 'Soldiers for the South', but Jasper quickly put and end to all that. When Leah mouthed thank you from across the street, he simply mock bowed.

When the starting gun went off they were gone. All the bikes lurched forwards at lightning quick speeds. As usual Jacob took the lead in a matter of seconds. Leah gave a smug smile to Sullen Cullen from across the road. She loved to torment that arrogant dick. After what he had done to her baby cousin, he was lucky Leah hadn't beaten the fuck out him.

For the first thirty seconds or so things seemed to be going great. Jacob was in the lead and nobody looked as if they would come close to even touching him. Then things turned bad real fast. Another racer behind Jake seemed to loose control of his motorcycle. His front tire wobbled dangerously before jerking harshly to the right.

"Jake watch out!" Leah's scream filled the air as the rogue racers front tire made contact with Jacob's back one.

Everything seemed to slow down to a frame by frame pace. Leah could do nothing as she watched her cousins bike flip. The back end shot up and flipped up and around as it threw Jacob off and into the air. The motorcycle hit the ground before Jacob Black. Peices of his precious Ninja broke off and scattered in all directions. People had to run in all directions to avoid being hit by debris.

As for Jacob himself, well his body had been flung high into the air. A good twenty feet into the air before it decided to come back down to earth. Everyone watched in horror as his body made contact with the hard cement of the street. His head meeting the pavement caused a sickening crack to sound out around the area. One of his arms bent at an odd angle as he skidded down the road before coming to a stop after hitting the remains of his bike.

"Jacob! Jake!" Leah Clearwater happened to the first one out of the hundreds of people around to react.

Her feet slapped against the streets pavement while she ran in the direction of her unmoving cousin. Fear wrapped around her heart as she got closer. Not only did his arm look to have been broken, but one of his legs didn't look right. The back of his helmet had a wide and deep crack caused by the impact of his head meeting the road. His chest seemed to be moving as he struggled for breath.

When she finally reached his side, she fell to her knees. Her hands hovered above his broken body since she did not want to risk doing anymore damage to him. "Somebody call 911! Get an ambulance here right now!"

Jasper had started running not half a second after Leah had taken off. He found himself kneeling down next to her as he checked for a pulse. "He has a pulse and is still breathing. He doesn't seem to be consious. We need to get him out of here fast."

The 'Soldiers' leader nodded to Edward who had dialed for 911. As he waited for someone to answer you could hear him mutter. "Come on Black, if you die I have to find a new enemy. It's a waste of my time so get up you annoying ass."

A few minutes later Sam Uley appeared next to the group of people. He looked down at his supposed friend. "Get him on his feet and help him walk it off."

When Paul and Quil looked unsure as they reached down to lift thier buddy, Jasper Hale jumped to his feet. "Don't move him!"

Sam glared at Hale and tried to shove him. To everyone's suprise he did not budge. "Stay out of this Hale. Jacob is my crew not yours!"

The scarred male shook his head while standing infront of Jacob's body. It was obvious you'd have to take him on if you thought you would move Jacob in his condition."Don't be a fucking idiot! You move him now and he could have internal injuries you make worse."

A blonde woman appeared out of nowhere and Leah soon recognized her to be Rosalie Hale. It was Jasper's twin sister and she had a med kit in her arms. She soon had Jacob's arms moved into a straight position with a towel held to where the bone had broken out from under the skin.

"I said back off you murderer!" Sam was once again trying to shove Jasper out of the way. It looked like it may come to blows soon.

The 'Scarred Soldier' brought both his hands down against Sam Uley's shoulders. The bigger man lost balance and fell back a few steps before regaining his composure. "Back down Uley! Your crew member could be dying and you want to keep up this petty shit? Does his life mean nothing to you?"

"It means more to me than to you. Now get out of my way so I can take care of my mechanic." When Leah's ex went to swing at Jasper, the other man ducked and pushed against Sam's back so he fell forward and onto knees.

Hale rolled his shoulders when Uley jumped up and headed for Jacob once again. "I won't let you touch him. You could paralize him. He isn't even consious for fucks sake!"

Sam sent Jasper a cocky expression. Leah wanted to get up and plant her fist in his face, yet she did not dare leave Jacob's side. "What are you going to do to stop me?"

"This." The next thing you saw was Jasper's arm swinging forward. His knuckles crunched against Sam Uley's noise. Blood splattered every way as the 'Wolf Pack' leader fell to the ground unconsious.

"Thank god for silence." The honey blonde leader of Leah's rival crew muttered before leaning back down and looking at the injured man. He looked over at the Native American female. "The ambulance is on it's way. I can hear the sirens now. You should get out of here. I will stay with him."

Most of the people had already scattered, but Leah was determined to stay. "No, I am staying with him. I don't care if I get in trouble or not. He's my family and I can't leave him here."

Jasper motioned for the rest of his crew to leave. All of them did except for Rosalie. "I'll stay to Jasper. I have the EMT training. I can be of help."

By this point Paul had Sam slung over his shoulders. He sent Leah a pleading look. He wanted to stay and yet he could not afford to get into trouble again. "Lee I gotta go. I can't get caught again. I swear I will be at the hospital as soon as I can. I'll grab Rachel on the way. Do you want me to call Billy?"

The girl mechanic nodded and watched her crew leave hestitantly. Everyone had disapeared except for Leah herself, Jasper, and Rosalie. They all sat in silence as they waited for the paramedics to arrive. When they finally did, Rosalie was the one to ride in the ambulance with him since she knew his condition.

Leah watched as the sped off. She looked down at her hands to see them covered it dirt and what looked like blood. A sob caught in her throat before she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Let me give you a ride to the hospital. You rode here with Jacob am I correct?"

Leah nodded as Jasper helped her up off the ground. "Yes I did. Oh god scar face, there was so much blood. His arm looked horrible. What if he- what if he-"

Jasper Hale wrapped his arms around her and led her to his car. "Don't think the worst possible outcome. He is going to be alright. Rosalie will take good care of him. She won't anything happen to him. Come on we need to go."

TBC...

**AN: *Hides* Now please don't kill me for having to do that to Jacob. He will live so please don't fret about that. This just needed to happen to keep up the flow of the story. I want to thank my dadd for all his help on this chapter. I know cars and he knows bikes. Without him I wouldn't have been able to write this.**

**Since your all probably upset I did that to Jake, I will give you a sneak peak as to what happens next. **

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview:**

**"Come on."**

**"What are you doing? I can't leave yet."**

**"You can't stay. You heard the doctor Leah. Nothing you can do right now until he is awake. That could be hours from now. You need to get out for a few minutes."**

**"Why do you care?"**

**"Who said I did?"**

**"Your helping me makes it kind of obvious."**

**"I'm not helping you. I am helping me."**

**"How so?"**

**"I am spending time with a beautiful woman. So for me that is a good thing."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasper Hale never took his eyes off Leah Clearwater as she paced the waiting room of the hospital's emergency room. Everyone had gathered there to wait for news. Billy Black, Rachel Black, Paul Meraz, Embry Call, and Quil Ateara where all waiting anxiously. Seth Clearwater and Sue had arrived moments before. Not one person had seen Sam Uley or his girlfriend Emily Young.

To Leah's great suprise, alot of the 'Soldiers for the South' had shown up to show moral support. None of them could claim to be friends with jacob Black, but he was a fellow racer and they would show respect for one of their own. In the world they all belonged to it was the right thing to do.

The doctor had come out a few minutes ago to let everyone know Jacob was in serious condition, but they had managed to get him stabalized. He had a broken arm that would need surgery which they would be perform in a few minutes. His left leg was broken in three places and he had a nasty concussion.

The doctor also stated a few of his ribs had been broken and the swelling is what caused him to have a hard time breathing. Luckily none had splintered off and punctured his lung. He would live and most likely make a full recovery. The one thing the doctor did seem concerned about was the fact he had yet to wake up. They would not know if there were brain damage until he was once again concious. After he had everyone up to speed, he left to start the surgery on his arm.

When Leah found out Jacob would live, she felt tears stream down her face. She hadn't let her fear show because she had wanted to be strong for her little cousin. She had needed to be strong for him and her uncle Billy. Billy Black had lost his wife and his ability to walk. If he had lost Jacob, Leah wasn't sure he could of survived something like that.

Leah Clearwater didn't like to show she had weaknesses very often for fear of someone using them against her. Yet everyone knew that Jacob Black was family and to Leah, family was the most important thing other than your crew. Jake had been both family and crew so the blow was twice as hard.

"Jake!" The bitch of the 'Wolf Pack' let her head shoot up when she heard a very annoying voice. She couldn't believe this bitch would show up here. "Where is he? Where is my Jakey? Is he alright?"

The Native American mechanice headed straight for Bella Swan. Her shoulders tensed and her hands clenched into fists. "Bitch you better turn your ass around and get the fuck out of here. I will give you to the count of three to leave before I make you."

Bella Swan sneered at Leah Clearwater. They never had gotten along very well. Even when Bella had been dating her cousin, Leah couldn't stand her. Then when Bella hurt Jacob just like Leah had predicted, the hatred seemed to grow. For Bella to show up at the hospital was like the enemy walking into your fort. It just wasn't going to happen without a fight.

"I can be here if I wan't to be. I have a history with my Jakey." The annoying girl tapped her foot and crossed her arms.

The female mechanic was so close to Bella, they were almost touching. "You have a _history _with my cousin. Your not with him anymore and after what you did, you are so not welcome here. You are a no good whore who needs to be put down like and dog and if you _don't _leave, I will put you down. It'll be no skin off my back."

"I'd like to see you try Clearwater." Bella smirked and before anyone could react she had brough her manicured hand down against Leah's face. Her nails dug deep into the flesh causing little red lines of blood to appear.

For her part, Leah did not cry out or even flinch. She raised her fingers to her face and brought them back into her line of sight. She eyed the blood curiously. "Skank tell me you did not just lay your fucking hands on me?"

If everyone knew one thing about Leah 'the bitch' Clearwater, it had to be the fact you didn't touch her if you wanted to walk away breathing. Everyone in the waiting room held their breath as they waited for the blowup reaction they all knew would be coming. Some of them stood up as they readied themselves to tear the girls apart. Nobody had to wait very long.

Bella let out a hellish scream as Leah lunged and grabbed her hand in one hand. The other landed a hard slap against her right cheek. Both females fell to the floor and rolled around Leah came out on top. She used her lower body to keep Bella pinned to the floor while her other hand landed blow after blow to different parts of her face.

"Fucking skank!" Leah screamed as she slammed Bella's head into the floor. "You think your hot shit because you've fucked almost everyone in this room? Come on bitch if your so fucking tough why don't you show me?"

Leah continued to beat the hell out of Bella before Jasper finally decided to react. Everyone else seemed to be stunned into silence or frozen in fear that Leah could turn on them next if they tried to seperate the girls. Jasper held no such fear and that is why he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her off of Bella.

"Clearwater calm the fuck down!" He ordered in his take no prisioners tone. "You are going to get kicked out if you don't fucking cool it. Security was called and you will be no help to your cousin if you get kicked out."

"As soon as I beat this bitch there won't be any trouble!" Leah struggled to free herself and failed.

Jasper lifted her off the ground so her feet no longer touched the floor. "I can't let you do this. Your going to regret it princess."

Leah spit at Bella who had gotten to her feet only to be held back by Quil Ateara. "Come on bitch bring it!"

The scarred 'Soldier' started to drag Leah down the hall as everyone else watched in utter amazement. Jasper Hale had dared to interrupt Leah Clearwater giving someone a deep down and he lived to tell the tale. As he dragged her down the hall, she continued to curse at Bella Swan

When they were far enough away so that Leah would be unable to run back and attack Bella, Jasper set her down on her feet. "Come on."

The La Push resident gave him a look of annoyance as he dragged her down the hall. "What are you doing? I can't leave yet."

"You can't stay. You heard the doctor Leah. Nothing you can do right now until he is awake. That could be hours from now. You need to get out for a few minutes." The scarred male managed to drag her out of the emergency and up a flight of stairs.

"Why do you care?" Leah snapped as she let herself be dragged to god knows where.

"Who said I did care?" Jasper paused to flash her a brilliant smile.

Leah rolled her eyes and huffed. "Your helping me makes it kind of obvious."

"I'm not helping you. I am helping me." He said as they started up yet another flight of stairs.

Leah wondered where the hell he was taking her. She raised her eyebrow at his remark letting him know she did not believe him. "How so?"

Jasper answered as they reached the top of the stairs. He pushed the door open to reveal another set. Leah groaned as he began to drag her up those as well. "I am spending time with a beautiful woman. So for me that is a good thing."

Leah snorted and managed to pull her hand from his. She continued to follow him now only due to her insane curiousity. "Are you taking me some place where you can hide the body after you kill me?"

Jasper Hale burst out into laughter. He began to choke because he was laughing so hard. "Leah if I wanted to kill you I can assure you that you would have no idea ahead of time."

TBC...

**AN: So you got to see Leah beat up Bella. It was a good day indeed :) Next chapter is going to revolve around Jasper and Leah bonding some more. He shows her something he never showed the rest of his crew. Well it is more of a place that he shows her. Anyways I do hope you liked this chapter! **

**Please R&R like always!**

**Here is a small preview of what is to come. **

**"What is this place?"**

**"My sanctuary."**

**"An empty roof is your sanctuary? How boring Hale."**

**"It's not just any empty roof."**

**"Your right it is a fucking ugly empty roof. Can I go now?"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The two supposed enemies finally made it to their destination. They had to walk up two more flights of stairs before they ended up at a large metal door. Jasper pushed it open and motioned for Leah to pass him. When she got all the way through the door, she was greated with the roof of the hospital. It was gray and made of concrete. Pretty boring in Leah's mind.

Leah raised her eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. Was he going to throw her off of the roof? She knew he had planned to kill her. "What is this place?"

Jasper came to stand next to her as he looked out at the scenery surrounding them. He spread his arms wide at his side. "My sanctuary."

"An empty roof is your sanctuary? How boring Hale." She rolled her eyes and neared the edge for a better look. Damn that seemed to be a real long way down. She would hate to fall and if she did she wondered if her body would splatter her organs and blood everywhere.

"It's not just any empty roof." The scarred male replied as he took out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it before offering one to his companion.

The 'She Bitch' laughed and took a smoke. Once it was lit she enhaled deeply."Your right it is a fucking ugly empty roof. Can I go now?"

Leah had no idea why he brought her to a roof of all places. If she was truthful with herself she would admit hieghts terrified her. Being this high up gave her the creeps. Just like with flying because if you fall nobody is going to catch you. You'll fall to your death and the La Push mechanic wasn't quite ready to die just yet.

"Are you afraid of hieghts?" Jasper Hale felt a huge smile break out on his face.

Who would have known that Leah Clearwater was afraid of hieghts. He didn't think she could be afraid of anything. Look at what she just did to Bella in the hospital emergency room. She could practically beat another girl to death, but she couldn't deal with being on a rooftop? The scarred male found it hilarious.

Leah scowled before shoving his backward a few paces when she pushed on his chest. "Stop fucking laughing you asshole! It's perfectly _fine _to be a little intimidated by hieghts. The fact you can plummet to your death isn't all all terrifying now is it? I mean come on Hale, your telling me if I shoved you off the edge you wouldn't piss yourself before you crashed into the cement below and died?"

The leader of the 'Soldiers' continued laughing. He couldn't help it. This girl he found highly amusing. "I just have to say Clearwater, you are one wierd woman. First you don't like needles, then you don't like hieghts, and I honestly cannot wait to see what scares you next. How can you be afraid of anything when you race cars in your spare time?"

She shrugged and flicked the cigarette off the side of the building. "Everyone has to be afraid of something. No one can escape the monster called fear. It lives inside all of us. It festers in the deepest parts of our soul. It eats at you until it can come out and claim it's moment of victory. Even you Hale, have got to be afraid of something."

"I'm not afraid of anything." He replied as he to tossed his smoke over the side of the building. His eyes followed the red of the cherry until it had left his line of sight. "What do I have to fear? Everything that ever scared me, I have faced head on."

"Not everything." The 'Wolf Pack' mechanic stated as she turned to face him. "I am pretty sure I can name atleast one thing that scares the hell out of you. I bet you even have nightmares about them."

Her comment caught his attention. "And what would that be darlin?"

Jasper thought for sure she was going to say he was afraid of Sam. It is what anyone else would have said. Sam Uley himself had stated so many times. He liked to taunt Jasper and say the reason he wouldn't race him one on one was because he feared loosing. That statement had been so far from the truth it wasn't even funny.

Jasper Hale did not fear Sam Uley. The reason he couldn't take the chance of racing him in a one on one scenario was due to the fact he knew Sam wasn't interested in racing. The reason his enemy challenged him was to get revenge. If they challenged eachother one of them would end up dead and the 'Southern Soldier' couldn't be responsible for another Uley death. One had been hard enough.

A warm mocha colored hand reaching out to snag his wrist is what snapped him out of his thoughts. His eyes widened as Leah used her other hand to pull up the sleeve of his black hoodie. Her fingers caressed two of the scars right below his elbow.

"You are afraid of these." Leah commented as she lifted his arm to examine his scars. "They scare the hell out of you. If they didn't you would not work so hard to cover them up all the time. You try to keep them hidden from the world and by doing so you never learned to deal with them. You hide behind your cars, your crew, and your attitude."

She paused to reach into his pocket and snag another smoke. One she had it lit and had taken two puffs, she decided to continue. "At first I really thought you were ashamed of them. I figured you didn't want people to think you were ugly or deformed because of the marred flesh. Then I took time to study your behavior. Your not ashamed because you don't hesitate to defend yourself if someone makes a comment. I think your truly scared because you've never really handled all the baggage that comes with them. Sometimes you can be overly defensive."

Jasper couldn't stop the words from coming out. "Like you are about Sam? I see how you are whenever someone mentions him or your past together. I did not have to be close to you in order to see changes you went through when he left. You closed yourself off and became cold. I haven't seen you date one person since him and it has been years. You have serious trust issues darlin."

The female mechanic wouldn't deny what he said to be the truth. She chose to simply nod at him instead. "Guess we are both royally fucked up Hale. There ain't nothing wrong with being fucked up in my book. Better than being like everyone else."

"Could you use the word original instead of fucked up? When you say it like that it makes me feel like I am, well, like I am fucked up. I like to think of myself as unique." He smirked and went to sit on the edge of the rooftop.

Leah stayed in her spot. She liked being in the safety of the middle of the roof. "So what is this place anyways? I get it is a roof, but what makes it so damn special?"

Jasper sighed and offered his hand as he indicated he wanted her to come sit next to him. When she hesitantly sat down beside him, he couldn't stop from smiling. He'd break her of her fears yet. Maybe he could get her to go sky diving with him one of these days. Jasper was all for extreme sports these days.

"After my accident I came here alot once I got out of the burn unit. I found it one night when I was looking for a place to sneak my smokes. You have no idea how badly I was craving my nicotine by this time." The scarred 'Soldier' paused to think back on his first time up here.

"I started to come up here on a regular basis. The guards knew me pretty well by that time and they knew I wouldn't do anything stupid. This has become the one spot where I can actually be myself and not have to worry about anyone or anything. It helps me to be able to clear my head. My whole life changed after the accident and I had to accept that. I spent alot of time revaluating my life on this very rooftop."

The La Push female never took her eyes off of him as she listened. He seemed so lost in his memories that for a moment, she became jealous. She wished she could have a place like this to forget everything. She hated not being able to let go of the past and what had made her the person she was today.

She began to feel uncomfortable and so she changed the subject. "It sounds like you have a great relationship with this roof. When is the wedding? Am I invited?"

Jasper could not help but laugh again. "Your one strange cookie Leah." His expression turned serious. "I find it very attractive you know. The way you can joke and yet remain serious at the same time. I've never been attracted to a woman like this before. If I am going to be honest and I am, that is something that scares the hell out of me."

Leah thought about making a joke, but in the end she decided to be truthful. She let her eyes locked with his. "Yeah, it scares me to scar face."

Jasper leaned his face close to hers. "Still scared?"

The female mechanic could feel her lips brush his. "Terrified."

The reply was then swallowed when his lips landed on hers. One arm wrapped around her waist to pull her closer. Her dark hair brushed against his face and he used his other and to move it from her face. The kiss remained teasing for a few seconds before Leah used her tongue to part his lips. He tasted like mints is the last thought she had before her phone vibrated in her pocket.

TBC...

**AN: They kissed! I was so happy to write that lol. I wanted to have a deep conversation, but they don't completely trust or know eachother yet. They have lust for the other obviously and that scares them both. They aren't supposed to feel this way about the other. So you can understand why they may be a bit frightened. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know what you thought.**

**In the next chapter you will get a flash back. Do you want to see some of Jasper and his past after the accident or would you rather see what Bella did to Jacob and why he and Edward hate eachother?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains drug use. If that bothers you please do not read. Also mentions some of some dark themes and if that bothers you then I suggest you skip this chapter.**

Jasper's Pov after leaving the hospital:

The day I finally got released from the hospital, I found myself at Maria's apartment with James and Victoria. I did not feel quite ready to go home. If I had, Rosalie would be watching my every move and annalyzing it as well. She would want to talk and I didn't want to talk. Not yet anyways. If I had felt like opening up, I would've kept the number to the therapist I had been given by my doctor. The reason I chose to rip it to peices was because I did not feeling like chatting about my feelings.

All I wanted to do at this point was relax and chill with my friends. To be with people who wouldn't constantly ask how a certian thing made me feel or how I was coping with everything. I had fucking killed a woman and had become scarred for the rest of my life. How did they expect me to feel? Did everyone think you can just bounce back from something like that?

Maria was the kind of person who never took life seriously. We had grown up together and I knew she would understand what I needed right now. Plus she had the hots for me and any oppurtunity to try and get into my pants was good for her. I had never slept with her before the accident, but now I was considering it. Maria would be a good distraction from life.

I may only be 15 since I had my birthday in the hospital, but sometimes I feel a hell of alot older. I would be 16 in less than half a year, but I no longer feel like the kid I should. Almost a year of my life had been wasted in the hospital. With the months spent in the burn unit and all the therapy I had to endure. Any innocence I may have had, had been ripped away.

It is almost as if the accident forced me to grow up and I don't want that. I want to enjoy my teenage years. I do not wish to relive the crash over and over for the rest of my days. More than anything I wanted to be able to forget. I knew Maria and her friends could help me do just that.

"Jazz you look so _serious_." Maria pouted before reaching into a small silver cigarette case and pulling out something that was definately _not _your average smoke. "You told us you wanted to relax didn't you? You said you needed to get away from life. Well let us help you do exactly that."

A blond man I knew to be James, smirked as he took the joint from Maria. Once he lit it he inhaled and held his breath for a few seconds before letting his breath out. He offered the joint to me next. "This will have you relaxed in no time Hale."

I eyed the joint curiously. I had smoked before and while it relaxed me most times, I didn't believe it could help me now. My mind had become much more heavy lately. "I think I may need something stronger than your plain old weed right now."

Victoria snatched up the joint so as to not waste it. She took two hits before raising her eyebrow at me. "This is exactly what you need Jazzy bear. James made sure it has an extra kick."

This time when it was offered to me, I took it hesitantly. "What kind of extra kick?"

Maria set her hand down on my shoulder. "It's only mixed with Oxy. Don't worry about it Jazzy. I know how to take care of you. It will give you what you need. All you have to do is trust me. You'll like it I swear."

With her urging, I took a good sized hit. My lungs felt like they were burning, but I had experienced this before when I had smoked weed. It would take a few more hits for my body to adjust to it again. I coughed a couple times before handing the Oxy laced joint back to Maria.

We continued to pass it around until it was gone. Not ten seconds after I had taken the last hit, another one had been lit and handed my way. Soon I could no longer feel my body tied to the ground. I felt as if I were floating when in all actuality I had started to sag against the couch. My eyelids felt like wieghts and I had to struggle to keep them open. I could feel the base of the music in the backround pulsing in my viens.

"Pssst. Ria," I half whispered to get her attention. I couldn't seem to get her full name out. It had been easier to just go with Ria. Besides, right now she looked like a Ria. "You have nice fucking legs. Like baby soft carmel."

"They are nice aren't they?" She asked while stretching them out like an offering of some kind. "Would you like to touch them Jazzy?"

Nodding enthusiastically, I reached forward to brush my fingers below her knee. I knew it had to be the drugs, but I honestly thought if I touched her enough we could become the same person. "Baby soft carmel like I said."

The spanish beauty swung one of her legs up and around so she was now straddling my lap. She took both my hands to place them on her bare thighs. Her short denim skirt did nothing to cover up her legs. It barely covered her ass. Not that I had much of a problem with that fact. I'd prefer if she were naked by now anyways.

"Are my legs the only thing you like about me?" Her big brown eyes blinked at me in a seductive manner. Could you even blink seductively? Whatever, I really didn't care how she looked at me as long as she let me touch her some more. "Don't you like anything else?"

Maria had taken the joint from Victoria and sucked in one of the biggest hits I had ever seen. She sure had a set of lungs on her. Handing the rest off to James, she brought her mouth down to mine. I parted my lips as she blew the smoke from her lungs into mine. Woah! That was a head rush.

After all the smoke had been forced into my lungs, she climbed off my lap to pull me into her bedroom. I let her do it obviously. I didn't have the strength nor the inclination to do otherwise. I let her push me down on the lumpy mattress as she jumped on top of me. I chose to not move because at this point I wasn't sure if I could move. My head had started swimming and I could feel everything.

"Do you want me Jasper?" She purred kissing my throat and running her hands over my cloth covered chest.

I tried to nod, but the effort made me feel sick to my stomach. "I want to forget it all Ria. Can you do that for me?"

A twisted smirk full of amusement and hidden promise came to rest on her lips. "Jazzy, I can do all that and more. If you need to forget I can make sure that your mind isn't on anything other than me."

I didn't reply and instead looked at the doorway to see Victoria and her flaming red hair speed past with James behind her. No doubt they were going to soon be doing what Maria and were about to engage in. Those two always seemed to be attached at the hip in not pg 13 ways. When I could no longer see them I decided to focus back in on Maria.

My spanish beauty had pulled my shirt up and was now running her tongue along my abs. I felt her fingers tracing the outline of one of my scars. I grabbed her wrist and pushed myself up into a sitting position. "Don't do that."

Maria tilted her head and tugged our hands towards bare shoulder. She soon had me tracing the outline of her collarbone with my pointer finger. "Why not? I like your scars Jazzy. They make you look dangerous. I love my men with a bit of bad in them. It makes me very happy. Are you dangerous?"

I knew what she happened to be asking. It was easy to read what she wanted from me. If I had been the old Jasper Hale, I would be pushing her away. I would say I wanted to wait until I had found love or gotten married. The old Jasper probably wouldn't even be here. He would be doing other things. The old Jasper had toyed along the edge of being a rebel without really falling into trouble.

Yet, I wasn't him anymore. I was something new and different. I was now the definition of trouble. A rebel without a cause. A murderer who felt no remorse. Scarred forever and emotionally fucked up. If I truly wanted to have a new and different life, I would have to learn to embrace the monster in me. If anyone could help me do that it would be Maria.

Moving as quickly as I could in my fucked up state of mind caused by the drugs, I flipped us over so I hovered above her. My next words gave her the answer she wanted. As soon as she heard them a light entered her eyes. "I'm fucking deadly."

TBC...

**AN: So there you have some of Jasper's past after the accident. There will be more flashes of his past later on. You will see as he decends into a life of drugs and women. Jasper has a long and dark road ahead of him. I did not want to go into details to much about what he and Maria did. I may later on, but I haven't decided yet. Let me know what you thought about this chapter.**

**In the next chapter we go back to where the last chapter left off! I will give you a preview of what is to come. **

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview:**

**"What the hell was that?"**

**"I do believe it is called a kiss. Or a french kiss if you want to be technical about it."**

**"Don't be a dork scar face. I know what it was. I mean how the hell did it happen?"**

**"Do you really need me to give you a play by play?"**

**"I'm fucking serious! I hate you. You hate me-"**

**"Let's gang up and kill Barney?"**

**"Don't make jokes you idiot."**

**"Your the one who said it."**

**"I'm being truthful here scar face. I hate you."**

**"And I hate you. Wanna make out some more?"**

**"As long as it has been made clear I hate you."**

**"Crystal. Now shut up and get over here."**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When Leah's phone vibrated in her pocket, the female mechanic really did not want to answer. She was in the middle of a really good kiss with her ex boyfriends arch enemy and she wasn't quite ready to stop yet. So she did what her mind told her to do. She ignored the call. If it were really important then they would call back.

If she had thought that it had been something to do with Jacob, she would've answered right away. Though she knew it to be way to soon for him to be out of surgergy. He would be in the operating room for another few hours at the very least. Even after Jake got out of surgery there was no telling how long he would be out of it.

When Jasper went to kiss her again, Leah allowed him to drag her into his lap. His legs still happened to be hanging over the edge of the building, so the native american female had to brace her knees on either side of his legs. Both of her dark hands traveled up the sides of his neck as her fingers toyed with the ends of his hair on the back of his head.

Jasper let his hands travel down her sides to come and rest on her hips. His fingers flexing and molding against the curves of her hip. His mouth urging hers to open with his tongue. When she complied, he explored her mouth and flicked the end of her tongue with his. Both male and female groaned when he did this and so he chose to do it again.

Having been born originally in the south, Jasper had a habit of rolling his R's when he talked. Smirking into the kiss, he decided to roll his R's right against her mouth. His tongue vibrating against hers as he did so. He did that for a few seconds before they both began to pull away. The scarred male was grinning while the female mechanic jumped up and off his lap.

"What the hell was that?" Leah Clearwater had started backing away from his as far as she could possibly go. She once again had found herself in the middle of the roof. Her hands held out in front of her to ward him off as he tried to approach.

Jasper Hale had gotten to his feet and with a skip in his step, headed in her direction. His grin threatening to tear his face in two. He hadn't been this happy in a long while. "I do believe it is called a kiss. Or a french kiss if you want to be technical about it."

The native american woman dodged Jasper as he got closer. She scrambled over to the other side of the roof and he followed her. "Don't be a dork scar face. I know what it was. I mean how the hell did it happen?"

"Do you really need me to give you a play by play?" The scarred man asked while strolling slowly over to side of the rooftop. He knew every inch of his place and any move she planned to make he would be able to counter quite easily.

The 'she bitch' shot a glare his way and jumped to the left. She planned to make it to the exit, but Jasper had already beaten her there. He rested against the door with his pack pressed against the cold metal and both arms crossed over his chest. By this point he had taken out another cigarette and lit it. The La Push female growled and raised her eyebrow. Her eyes searching for another exit and finding none.

He had her blocked her at all sides. If she wanted to escape then Leah would have no other choice, but to jump off the room. She wasn't that desperate yet though who knew? Maybe she would be soon. Especially if tried to get her to talk about her feelings. "I'm fucking serious! I hate you. You hate me-"

The honey blond cut her off and inserted his finishing line. A small smile coming to rest on the corners of his mouth. "Let's gang up and kill Barney?"

"Don't make jokes you idiot." Leah snapped before she noticed how close to the edge she really was.

She tilted her chin down so she could get a good look. Maybe if she lured him over to her under the false pretense of making out, she could push him over the edge. Nobody would blame her considering he seemed the creepy emo type. Also, he was her supposed enemy. She could say it to be self defense.

Maybe they would think he simply comitted suicide? According to Sam, being in her prescence was enough to drive any sane person to kill themselves and in Leah's opinion, Jasper wasn't all there in the head. Bringing her to an empty roof is proof enough of that fact. Who brings someone to a rooftop of a hospital to make out?

A flash of red caught Leah's attention as the butt of his cigarette flew dangerously close to her face and over the edge of the building. Jasper had also come up behind her. "Your the one who said it."

The mocha skinned female twisted her whole body around. She eyed him up and down as if checking for signs of danger. She needed to keep a close eye on his hands or they may snake out a grab her. One kiss is a mistake, two still a mistake, but three is planned. She was going to get in fucking trouble if anyone found out. Sam Uley had the ability to rant for days.

She jumped down off the side and away from the danger of falling to her gruesome and bloody death. "I'm being truthful here scar face. I hate you."

The leader of 'Soldiers for the South' raised his eyebrow at her. He had known for a while she hated him. What did that have to do with anything at this particular moment in time? "And I hate you. Wanna make out some more?"

Leah licked her bottom lip and thought about his proposal. They hated eachother so there would be no fear of feelings getting involved. It was just making out after all. Some nice physical contact. It had been a long time since she had gotten anything from anyone other than a lecture.

Besides, Hale wasn't horrible looking. It would also drive Sam nuts if he thought her to be sneaking around to see someone. That in itself was a great reason to do this. She had a pretty good idea it wouldn't be a one time thing. Even if it were, some would be better than none.

"As long as it has been made clear I hate you." Leah told him as she put her thumbs into the belt loops of her jeans.

"Crystal. Now shut up and get over here." He replied while at the same time reaching out her.

His hands grabbed her hips once more as he jerked her into his arms. His lips crashing down on hers again. One of his hands traveled down from his to right above the joint of her knee. He flicked his fingers upwards and her leg came up to wrap around his waist. The hand by her knee came to rest on his ass.

When he removed his lips from hers to travel down her neck, she tugged on his hair to force him into looking at her. "What is this between us? Don't get me wrong Hale, I love a good time as much as any girl, but I like to know what I am getting into."

Jasper trailed his lips along the column of her throat and up to nibble on her jaw. "What do you want it be? I'm up for whatever you are Clearwater. Man she fucked your face up good."

The female mechanic reached up to touch the angry red gashes left by Bella. She could feel the dried blood on her cheek and scowled. That bitch was gonna pay for touching her. Still, she could not dwell on revenge right now. She needed an answer to her question. She hated when people answer questions with another question.

"Well it is pretty clear this all physical and nothing emotional." She commented while he continued to nibble on the corner of her jaw. Damn that was distracting. "So I think we should stick with the well known enemies with benefits. I hate you and you hate me which is obvious. Doesn't mean we can't enjoy eachother."

Jasper paused to grin at her. "You enjoy me? That isn't at all dirty."

"Shut up." The 'she bitch' snapped while running the back of her calf along his thigh. "I was trying to be serious. Either you want to discuss we are or you want me to leave. Choice is up to you, but if you would like a suggestion from me, I vote that you agree with me and put those lips to better fucking use."

His deep chuckled caused the skin of her throat to tingle. "Don't get your panties in a twist princess. I agree with your assesment. Enemies with benefits. Since we agreed on that, when do I start getting my benefits?"

Leah went to answer yet before she could answer her phone vibrated again and so she answered. It was a text telling her Jacob to be awake and asking for her. She clicked her phone shut and shrugged at her male companion. "Some other time scar face. Jacob is awake and asking for me."

As she went to leave, he pulled her into one last kiss. He took the oppurtunity to grope her ass for a few seconds as well. "Let me a gentleman and walk you back down. I may need to protect you from the big bad Bella if she is still here."

"If she wants to live, she better be gone. Bitch ain't got alot of life left once I get my hands on her." The native american beauty sneered as he opened the door for her. "Your boardering on the line of being romantic. Stop it."

Shrugging his shoulders, Jasper let go of the door so it smacked her ass and lower back. She had basically asked for it. "Whatever you say darlin."

TBC...

**AN: Here is the next chapter and I have to say it was kinda fun to write. it isn't my favorite, but then again it isn't the worst chapter I have ever written. What do you all think about what they decided they are? I hope you liked it and I can tell you I have the next few chapters all planned out. Also, if you have not added me to facebook then please do so! It let's you know what I am working on and when I update!**

**Oh, I am going downstate this Wednseday, but I will be back Saturday. I will try to write a few chapters while I am gone and maybe one more before I leave. If not then you know why. Anyways, here is a preview for the next chapter.**

**Preview:**

**"How you feeling cuz?"**

**"Like I fell twenty feet and met the pavement. Good thing I kicked that streets ass or we may have had a problem."**

**"Oh yeah, your face is a real good indicator of how well you did."**

**"I know right? I am amazing Clearwater."**

**"Care to share the drugs they are giving you? It must be some good shit if your thinking like that."**

**"I heard Bella was here."**

**"The topic of drugs makes you think of your ex? Is there something that your not telling me?"**

**"Did she do that to your face?"**

**"No, I got into a fight with a cat. The cat lost in case you were interested."**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Once Leah had finally made it back to the emergency room, which was hard since Jasper felt the need to pull her into every storage closet available just so he could feel her up, Paul Meras was waiting for her. He nodded at Hale and told Leah he had been told to bring her to Jacob's room. The female mechanic shot the 'Southern Soldier' one last look before he left.

When she finally made it to Jake's room, she wasn't prepared for how horrible he looked. Her cousin had dark bruises and severe swelling all over his face. The variety of colors made him look like a paint by number. He looked like someone had beat him with a baseball bat. Then it looked like that bat must have broken over his face and so they started in on him with another.

Though most of the blood had been cleaned off, you could still catch small traces of it in the cuts littering his skin. His arm was in a cast as well as his leg. A white kind of medical tape had been wrapped around his chest to support his ribs. Every vien in his arm seemed to have tapped and hooked up to IV's.

Seeing her cousin in such a state had Leah Clearwater's eyes welling up with tears yet again. He looked like he had been hit by a bust fifty or so times. He had come so close to dying and yet here he was, alive and breathing. Being Jacob he also was trying to smile. His swollen lips caused it to come out as more of a severe grimace. How he could even think of smiling at a time like this was insane. he must have some excellent pain meds.

The native american female went to sit at the side of his bed. Her hand reaching out to grab his. Being able to hold her cousin's hand made her feel alot better and helped remind her of the fact he hadn't died. "How you feeling cuz?"

Jacob let his head fall to the side so he could better look at her. His forced smile was still there and still as creepy looking with the way it contorted his face into a horror mask. "Like I fell twenty feet and met the pavement. Good thing I kicked that streets ass or we may have had a problem."

Rolling her eyes, the female mechanic chuckled without any humor. She did not find his comment amusing. He hadn't been forced to watch the accident and she had. "Oh yeah, your face is a real good indicator of how well you did."

The battered boy laughed, or well he tried to, but ended up coughing instead. He grabbed at his chest with his good arm to try and stop the pain from shooting up from within his chest. After a moment he was able to calm down his coughing fit. "I know right? I am amazing Clearwater."

Leah's dark eyebrow raised in amusement and skepticism. Her arms crossed over her chest as she answered him with a snarky comment of her own. "Care to share the drugs they are giving you? It must be some good shit if your thinking like that."

Instead of coming up with a smarmy reply, Jacob choose to start in on a new topic. His expression turned concerned and slightly hurt. Leah knew what would be coming in a matter of a few seconds. She honestly did not want to talk about this. "I heard Bella was here."

A scowl automatically appeared on the the girl mechanics lips. Her brow furrowed before she smirked. "The topic of drugs makes you think of your ex? Is there something that your not telling me?"

Jacob, for his part, did not seem to find her comment funny. His expression remained cold as stone as he reached out to touch her cheek. "Did she do that to your face?"

"No, I got into a fight with a cat. The cat lost in case you were interested." She snapped before pulling away from her cousin's touch.

She did not need him to pity her. He would end up blaming himself for what his ex did. He always blamed himself for Bella's mistakes. Jacob always had and always would take the blame for her stupidity. When Jacob and Bella had been dating, whenever she would do something wrong he automatically jumped to her defense. Even if he knew her to be wrong, Jacob would come to the aid of his perfect Bella Swan.

The night he saw her true colors, happened to be the night Jacob was forced to grow up. He couldn't pretend to be blind to what she really was. Jacob could no longer look at her without seeing all her past lies and deciet. She wasn't the same girl he had fallen inlove with. She had been revealed to be a no good skank who only cared about her pleasure and her happiness in the end.

"Come on Lee, don't be overly defensive." Jacob reached out to grab her hand again. The words made Leah flash back to the roof and how Jasper had said the same thing. "If she hurt you then you should tell me. I know you want to protect me from what she does, but she and I are no longer together. I don't need you to protect me from the likes of Bella Swan. I can take care of myself."

"She didn't fucking hurt me. She could never hurt me. I'm levels above that bitch and she knows it. That is why she goes out of her way to piss me off. She thinks she will get street cred by taking on the meanest bitch of all. Little does she know she is about to crash and burn if she keeps this shit up." The only official female member of the 'Wolf Pack' sighed and sat back down next to her hospital bound cousin.

"Leah don't pull the tough shit now. I know you remember cuz? I know how you work and how you will try to hide behind your facade of tough bitch. You don't have to do that with me. Not today anyways. When you came in here I saw your face. You've been crying. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you worried about my safety." The native american male sighed at his cousin's expression.

Leah just didn't like to listen or see the truth. She would never admit to caring for anyone. Not after what Sam Uley had done to her. Both Jacob and Leah had to suffer with the fact they weren't good enough for the people they loved. The people they thought they would spend their lives with. Yet unlike his cousin, Jacob hadn't let the betrayal turn him cold or cruel. He tried to see it as a life lesson while Leah thought it to be an unfair curse.

Jacob let go of her hand to push the call button on his bed. When the nurse came he asked for more meds. He winked at her after she'd given him the medication. "Thanks cutie pie."

Silence filled the room after that and Leah sat in the chair next to the hospital bed. She could not stand it when Jacob got all preachy like this. He didn't what she felt and the only reason she happened to be nice to him right now, was because would be laid up in the hospital bed for a long while.

Finally Jake decided he needed to say something for he and Leah's sake. They both hated akward silence. "So is my bike salvagable?"

"It doesn't matter does it? It isn't like I am letting you race ever again." Leah had gotten up again. She could not seem to get comfortable. Pacing became the only way she could keep from letting her emotions eat her alive.

"What the hell are you talking about? Your not going to let me race? How can you not let me? You have no say in what I do or do not choose to do in my spare time." Jacob Black knew he was stepping into dangerous territory, but seriously it was his life to do with as he pleased.

Leah turned her glare in his direction. Her eyes almost looked to be on fire from the intensity of her stare. Her hands came to rest on her hips. "I am both older and wiser than you Jake. You have to listen to me. You do not get a say in the matter."

"Like hell I don't!" The volume of his words raised with each sylable that passed his lips. "You can't tell me I can no longer race my bike. I got into one accident Lee. It isn't like I died or anything. I don't see you telling Paul or anyone else they have to stop doing what they love."

"Because they are not my family Jacob! Your my family you utter ass! You have people who need you to stay here with us." Leah pulled her fist back before letting it go and feeling her knuckles crunch against the wall. "You keep racing and your going to end up like your father. Do you want that? Do you want to be in a wheelchair for the rest of your life?"

Jacob met her glare with one of his own. "You race and I don't say anything to you about it. You could die and while I worry about your safety, I know it makes you happy to be behind the wheel."

"Well your happiness won't really be an issue when your dead!" Leah growled and grabbed an extra IV stand. She tossed it across the room in anger and got a sick sense of satisfaction when it collided with the wall. "You are my bestfriend Jake. Your my cousin who has become like a brother. Today I had to watch you almost die in the middle of the street. I can't do that again. I won't do it."

"You don't have a choice." The hospital bound boy shook his head. "Look, I love you Lee. You are my cousin and I get you worry, but this is my life. You need to respect my wishes."

Anger filled her viens and she headed towards the door. "Then don't expect me to sit there and watch you kill yourself! This isn't about getting a rush from the danger. This is way more complicated. You have responsibilities here and if you can't see that, then don't talk to me until you do. I never thought you to be so fucking selfish Jake. When you get your head out of your ass then you let me know."

Jacob could do nothing other than watch her walk away. He let his head fall back against the pillow. Why could she want what was best for him and not what is best for herself? She didn't know anything about why he did the things he did. Racing was the only thing that had kept him sane after Bella. He needed it just as much as she did. He only hoped she would calm down soon and realize it too.

TBC...

**AN: So I hope you all liked this chapter! I am going to be gone for a few days since I am going downstate. I wanted to get this out before then. I may try to post tomorrow, but I am not sure if I will be able to. Anyways, do not fear about Leah and Jacob fighting. Leah basically had an emotional overload. It was hard for her to see Jacob like that. Jasper talks to her later on and makes her see reason. **

**So for the next chapter you have to vote. Do you want a flash of the past and what Bella did to Jacob or how the Jacob/Edward rivalry came to be? It centers around the same reason he and Bella are no longer together, but if you choose the Bella one you see in exact detail what happened. With the Jacob/Edward one it focus's more on the hate between the two. Let me know what you think!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Flashback- Jacob's POV

I stood in the doorway of the bedroom I shared with my fiancee Bella Swan. A bottle of red wine lay at my feet shattered. I couldn't seem to move even though everything inside of me told me turn around and never look back. I was frozen due to the scene in front of me.

This couldn't be happening. How could she do this to me? Especially with the likes of _him_. I couldn't wrap my head around the idea of what he possesed that I did not. Did she do this because he had money and I did not? I never thought that stuff mattered to Bella. She never seemed concerned before now.

I thought my Bella would've been smarter than to fall for his charms. Everyone knew that Edward Cullen was nothing more than a womanizer. He used girls before tossing them to the side like used toliet paper. Why would Bella want the same thing to happen to her? She had to know Cullen was incapable of commitment or love. The bronzed haired poser would chew her up and spit her out.

"Bella?" Even to my own ears I sounded pathetic. Her name came out as more of a whimper and I could hear the crack of emotion trying to break through.

Bella and I have been for almost two years. We had met at a car show in Seattle and instantly hit it off. She had been funny and sweet. She was everything that I could've asked for. I thought her to be my soulmate and dream come true. Now I wondered if she wasn't a curse like my cousin Leah had claimed all along.

Leah and Bella had never seen idea to eye, but to be honest, Leah did not see eye to eye with very many people. I had thought she hated Bella because she could. I never knew the real reason behind her feelings. I figured it to be natural Leah behavior. Now I am thinking that maybe she knew all along what my girlfriend was really like deep down.

My hands started to shake when Bella twisted around to look at me. She reminded me of a child with it's hand caught in the cookie jar. She was positioned on top of Edward Cullen as she fucked him. No trace of guilt in her eyes. She seemed to be very pleased with herself. Her eyes darted from my face then down to the floor where the wine bottle lay shattered.

"Your home early Jakey." She climbed off of Edward Cullen and wrapped a sheet around her body.

She didn't bother trying to deny her sins either. How could she when I had seen it with my own eyes? There was no way for her to talk her way out of this one. This wasn't something I could simply ignore like I had some many times in the past with other things she had done. This was something that I would never be able to forget.

"What a pleasure it is to see you again Jacob Black." The smug bastard known as Edward Cullen shot me a triumphant grin.

This had all been a game to him. He didn't care about Bella. The only thing he had wanted to do was prove that he could get any girl he wanted. Now that he'd had a taste of her, he would move on to his next victim. No woman on this planet is safe from the likes of Edward Cullen. He would use them all if he could.

I know I should be beating the living hell out of him right about now, but honestly I could not find the strength. My heart was to buisy breaking for me to do anything else. All I could do was look on in horror as Cullen stood up and pulled on his jeans. Bella watched him get dressed with a dreamy gaze in her eyes.

"See you around Black. I had a wonderful time Isabella. We will have to do it again sometime soon in the near future." The smarmy bronzed haired bastard had the nerve to kiss her cheek before he left.

Neither Bella or I said anything when he left. She had decided to sit at her vanity table and comb her long hair. The reason I didn't speak was because I am not sure what to say. I wanted to scream at her. Wanted to demand answers as to why she dared cheat on me. I had treated her good hadn't? Given her everything she ever asked for? I thought I made her happy, but apparently her affection was easily swayed. A few smiles sent her way and she had been gone.

"You fucked Cullen on our bed?" The words poured out of my mouth before I had a chance to stop them. "How long have you been screwing around behind my back? Did you want to get caught? What the fuck were you thinking? Our bed Bella? You may not love me, but you could atleast respect our home. I can't believe you fucked him in our bed."

Bella sighed and set the brush back down gently. She turned around in her chair to face me. "Jacob please calm down. It wasn't anything serious. We had a good time is all. Your always at the garage and I got lonely. You can't blame for that."

I could not believe what I was hearing. She's trying to lay this shit on me? She thinks I caused her to cheat on me? "Unless I forced you to sit on his dick, which I think I would remember doing, I had nothing to do with the choice you made. Don't try to turn this around on me. Own up to your mistakes."

I paused to take a deep breath. I ran my fingers through my hair. "We are engaged Bella. I asked you to marry me and you said yes. Why did you agree to it if it was something you were not sure you wanted? Where you really going to start our lives based on a lie?"

"I knew you would react like this Jake." Bella got to her feet and walked towards me, but I stepped away from her. She couldn't be allowed to touch me after having been with that bastard Cullen. "It isn't a big deal. I swear it won't happen again."

When she shot me that sweet smile of hers I almost gave in. Everyone made mistakes right? Bella had to have atleast one flaw or she would not be human. Yet in the back of my mind I could hear Leah telling me to wise up and not be a pussy whipped bitch. If I forgave Bella for this, she would only do it again.

"Your right it won't." I snapped back as I headed to the closet and began packing a bag. I would see if I could crash at Leah's place tonight. "I want you to start looking for another place to live. You can stay here for a few days, but this is my home. When I come back I expect you to be gone. Keep the damn ring or pawn it for all I care."

"Your going to leave me over a stupid one time thing?" Bella looked at me with an expression of utter shock. She honestly hadn't thought I would leave.

"It isn't just this Bella. It's all the little things. I can't pretend to not see what you are. I cannot be blind to the things you do. Goodbye Bella Swan. I hope that Cullen was worth it because I'll never forgive you for this." As soon as the last word had been spoken, I was out the door. Leaving everything behind me as tears poured down my face. Life is a bitch.

TBC...

**AN: There you have it! Bella cheated on Jacob with Edward. Just to let you all know this happened before Edward met Alice. I did not want you to think that Edward cheated on Alice because he didn't. He just hadn't met her yet. Anyways, I do hope that you liked this chapter. I will give you a preview to the next part.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview:**

**"Touch me again and I am going to throw you a beating. We will see how good your drive with a broken hand."**

**"Don't be like that Clearwater. All I want to do is dance with you."**

**"Well I do not want to dance with you. Midget control your boyfriend."**

**"Come on Edward, I think you had a bit to much to drink."**

**"Why do you put up with him?"**

**"He has some redeeming qualities."**

**"I find that hard to believe."**

**"He really does if you get to know him." "That not being one of them."**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jacob hadbeen in the hospital for three days and Leah hadn't bothered visiting again. She called her uncle Billy to make sure he was alright, but until he came around to her way of thinking, she would avoid him as if he had the plague. He could be stubborn if he chose to do so, but Leah was even worse than him at times. It could be months before one of the cousins finally gave in.

The female mechanic had been feeling on edge these last few days and that is why she ended up at some random party. It would get her away from everything. Sam wouldn't be here since he was to buisy sulking over the fact that Hale had knocked him out with one punch. Emily would have her head up Sam's ass as usual, so Leah didn't have to worry about her either. Paul, Rachel, Quil, and Embry might show up though she couldn't be sure.

When she finally arrived at the party, she could hear the base from the music pounding in her ears. This had been exactly what she needed. Rolling her neck, she checked herself out in the rearview mirror once more. Usually she could care less about how she looked, yet today she took more care. She told herself over and over it had nothing to do with the fact that scar face may be here.

Her long dark hair had been piled on the top of her head in a messy bun. The dark red of her lipstick gave her the vibe of seduction. Black around her eyes brought out the color more vividly. She hadn't bothered with blush of any short. Still, Leah thought she looked fucking hot and if anyone said otherwise she would break their nose.

Stepping out of the car, she looked down at her clothing of choice. Red leather bell bottoms with a black fishnet top over her red bikini top. She wore her usual combat boots to complete her outfit. Most of the girls here wore dresses, but it is a well known fact that Leah Clearwater doesn't do dresses.

As the female racer headed into the house, the crowd parted to let her through. Everyone had heard about what happened to Bella at the hospital and they weren't very keen on the idea of being next. Some of them flinched away as she passed them. Others patted her back telling her she did a great job taking down the Swan slut. Leah didn't pay much attention to what they had to say.

When she entered the crowded livingroom, she let her eyes sweep the entire room. She saw Quil with Claire and Rachel with Paul. Alot of the people she knew. She noticed the 'Soldiers for the South' were all here. All except for the leader. Where was the scarred male? He had never been known to miss a party. Leah had heard alot of stories about some of the shit Hale had gotten into. She believe some and others she knew to be a load of shit.

Walking over to a table that was set up in the corner, Leah grabbed herself a shot glass and poured herself a shot of Jack Daniels. The liquid burned her throat as it went down her throat. It warmed up her entire body and she could feel the tension leaving her body as she poured herself another shot.

Five drinks later and the native american beauty was feeling extremely happy. She had somehow ended up in the middle of the makeshift dance floor. Her hands above her head and hips moving to the rythm of the music blasting out of the speakers surrounding the entire room. Nobody dared to dance with her for fear of getting slapped or worse.

Leah didn't really fucking care anyways. She was to far gone to care at this point. That was until a set of very grabby hands latched onto her waist. Now usually a dance partner would not bother her, but the female mechanic had a very creepy feeling about her partner. Not only that, he smelled like beer.

Turning around to face her partner, she nearly vomited when she saw who it was. Edward fucking Cullen had the nerve to smirk at her and grab her ass. If he wanted his hand to remain connected to his body then he would remove it from her body. Didn't he have a girlfriend anyways?

Reaching around to grab his wrist, the 'she bitch' forcefully removed his hand. "Touch me again and I am going to throw you a beating. We will see how good you drive with a broken hand."

The bronzed haired jerk off reached out for her again. He ended up stumbling and Leah realized he was drunk. She so did not want to have to deal with a grabby drunk. "Don't be like that Clearwater. All I want to do is dance with you."

Leah looked over his shoulder to see the small girl she knew to be Alice heading in their direction. Good, now she could hand him off to her. Hopefully she wouldn't need to kick his ass. She came for a good time. She didn't need to break her hand on his face. Leah wanted to get her stitches out before she ended in the hospital for yet another injury.

"Well I do not want to dance with you. Midget control your boyfriend." She snapped at the smaller girl who had finally reached them.

Why on earth Alice Cullen put up with an arrogant ass like Edward Cullen, she would never know. How any girl could be attracted to a dick like him was beyond her understanding. Well maybe his dick is what drew woman his way. The girl mechanic from La Push did not plan on finding out. He needed to keep his dick in his pants or she would break it off.

Alice sighed and grabbed his arm. She sent the other girl an appologetic smile. She loved her boyfriend, but when he got like this, it became fustrating. "Come on Edward, I think you had a bit to much to drink."

"Why do you put up with him?" The native american female asked her with one eyebrow raised. She honestly was curious. If Sam had been that way with her, he would have been picking himself up off the floor.

The pixie like girl wrapped her arm around his waist to help support him. "He has some redeeming qualities."

Leah laughed and crossed her arms. Cullen with good qualities? She had to have heard the midget wrong. That man was a disaster and needed a swift kick in the ass. "I find that hard to believe."

"He really does if you get to know him." The smaller woman said before her boyfriend clutched his stomach and threw up all over the floor infront of him. Some of it splattered on his shirt and jeans.

"That not being one of them." Alice Cullen sighed and shook her head as she led her boyfriend away to get cleaned up.

"That girl is fucking blind." She muttered before stepping over the pile of puke and heading back to the drink table. She needed to get the image of Sullen Cullen out of her head. The best way to do that would be by drinking him away.

She did three more shots this time around and by the time she reached out for another one, a hand wrapped around her wrist to stop her from doing so. She looked up to see Jasper Hale staring at her with a look of disapproval. She became angry when she saw his expression. he was not her father and so he had no reason to be looking at her like that.

"Drop my arm scar face or we may have a problem." She used her other hand to pour herself a drink and downed it quickly.

The scarred male let go of her wrist before reaching out to snag the glass from her. When she tried for the bottle, he grabbed that as well. "Don't you think you've had enough? I can smell it on your breath. Your drunk princess and if you don't slow down you will have a killer hangover in the A.M."

The mocha skinned female rolled her eyes and grabbed for the bottle. She missed because at this moment she wasn't very steady on her feet. She ended up falling against his chest and he had use his arm to steady her. "Give me my damn drink Hale! What I do to my body is no concern of yours. So why don't you just fuck off?"

Jasper sent her a teasing smirk. "What if I would rather fuck you?"

"Your bluffing scar face. You just want to distract from my mission of getting completely wasted. You don't have the balls to fuck me. You couldn't handle me. Now give me my fucking drink."

Leaning down he whispered in her ear. "Your going to have to take it from me Clearwater and right now you couldn't take down a minature poodle. On a side note, I think I could handle you pretty fucking well."

Leah glared at him and rose on her toes to bite his earlobe before whispering back. "Why don't you prove it Hale?"

TBC...

**AN: So I bet you all think that Leah and Jasper are going to do it don't you? I can tell you that while they do some things, they don't go all the way. You wil get to see more of drunk Leah though, who I think to be hilarious. I hope you all liked this chapter and I will give you a preview of what is to come. I also wanted to tell you that Leah is drinking because she is fed up with everything. Her fight with Jacob hurt her more than she lets on, but you will find out more about that in the next chapter or so.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview:**

**"You finished in there yet princess?"**

**"Ughh, I feel like I ate a dirty ash tray. Why did you let me drink so fucking much?"**

**"Don't you remember? What you do with your body is no concern of mine. You told me so yourself."**

**"You are way to perky scar face. Shut up before my head explodes."**

**"I warned you not to drink so much. This is all on you darlin."**

**"Stop giving me your words of wisdom or I'll come out there and barf on you."**

**"Wouldn't be the first time a beautiful lady threw up on me. Why were you drinking so much anyways? I've never seen you drink as much as you did tonight."**

**"Don't Dr. Phil me Hale. Why does there always have to be a reason behind drinking? Maybe I just wanted to relax and forget."**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When Leah told Jasper to prove the fact he could handle her, the scarred male made a quick exit for the stairs. He caught her eye when he reached the top step and motioned for her to follow him. When he was sure she would be heading after him, he went in search for an emty bedroom. He couldn't believe how badly he wanted the female mechanic. He hadn't really been seriously interested in anyone since Maria.

The first bedroom he encountered was taken by Alice and Edward. He slammed the door almost as soon as he opened it. He scrubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands. That had been an image he didn't need in his head. Thank god they hadn't been naked yet. He would have to have a talk with Alice about locking doors if you are engaging in activities other wouldn't want to walk in on.

Luckily the second bedroom had been empty. This must be the parents room of whoever was hosting the party. Jasper never did bother with trying to learn the host's name of parties. Why did he care who hosted it as long as he had a good time? Now if the party turned out to be a dud, he would figure out who it was in order to let them know ways to make it better next time.

The room was large and painted blue. It had a king sized bed and connecting bathroom. It seemed to be very clean and so the 'southern soldier' figured it to be the parents room. A teenagers bedroom wouldn't be nearly as neat. After quickly scanning the room, he decided that it would do just fine. He checked to make sure a lock on the door worked. He and Leah wouldn't need the wrong person walking in on them.

When he heard movement in the hall, he rested his back against the doorway. Leah came round the corner and the scarred male smiled at her as she headed his way. When she was within grabbing reach, he pulled her into the room and kicked the door shut with his foot. Leah reached back to click the lock before letting Jasper kiss her.

His hands cupped her face as he walked her back towards the bed. When the back of her knees hit the end of bed, she toppled down with Jasper falling on top of her. He positioned his elbows on the bed in a way so they supported his wieght. He continued to kiss her and forcing her mouth open with his tongue. He could taste her earlier drinks and it caused his nose to crinkle up in irritation. He never had liked Jack Daniels very much.

Leah let her head fall back against the fluffy pillows as Jasper tore his lips from hers and started leaving a string of wet kisses down her jaw and throat. Her hands snaked up and under his shirt to caress the muscles of his back. She traced the outline of his spine and he nipped at her pulse point.

A hand belonging to Jasper gripped her hip before moving up and under her shirt to rest on her stomach. Leah removed one of her hands to put it over his. She guided there joined limbs up to her breast and Jasper took the hint. When he started to reach around to undo her bikini top, the female mechanic groaned. It took him a moment to realize she wasn't moaning in pleasure.

"I feel..." The native american female paused as a wave of sickness washed over her. "like I am about to-"

She never got to finish what she had been saying because she pushed Jasper off of her and ran towards the bathroom. She collapsed to her knees by the toilet as her stomach emptied all of it's former contents into it. She heaved and gagged as everything was pushed up and out her throat.

The male leader of 'Soldiers for the South' did not bother following her. He really had no desire to see her half digested food regurgitated. He simply laid back on the bed with his hands behind his head. "You finished in there yet princess?"

The 'she bitch' groaned and rested her head against the bowl. Her head was swimming and her stomach felt as if it were taking a journey on every ride in an amusement park. Also, her mouth tasted like shit. "Ughh, I feel like I ate a dirty ash tray. Why did you let me drink so fucking much?"

The honey blond male racer raised his eyebrow. She really didn't just try to blame him for her ability to not hold her alchohol did she? He had tried to warn her after all. "Don't you remember? What you do with your body is no concern of mine. You told me so yourself."

"You are way to perky scar face. Shut up before my head explodes." Leah scowled as another wave of sickness came over her. She hunched over the bowl as her body heaved with the urge to rid her body of any contents that may be left inside of her.

With a sigh he sat up and stretched his arms. Looked like he wouldn't be getting anything tonight. That was fine with him anways. He did not want Leah to be drunk when they fucked. He would like her to remember it as a good time and not as a regret. "I warned you not to drink so much. This is all on you darlin."

The La Push native growled the best she could. She let her cheek rest against the cool porcelain of the toilet bowl. "Stop giving me your words of wisdom or I'll come out there and barf on you."

The scarred racer had gotten up from the bed to go and help her. He came up behind Leah and kneeled down next to her. One hand rubbing the back of her neck soothingly and the other sweeping up under her legs so he could pick her up. "Wouldn't be the first time a beautiful lady threw up on me. Why were you drinking so much anyways? I've never seen you drink as much as you did tonight."

The mocha skinned beauty allowed Jasper to pick her up and carry her back into the bedroom. She did not put up a fight when he pulled the covers back and placed her down gently before covering her up. She even moved over slightly when he came to sit beside her.

"Don't Dr. Phil me Hale. Why does there always have to be a reason behind drinking? Maybe I just wanted to relax and forget." Her hand went over her eyes as Jasper moved to sit behind her before pulling her body up to rest against his chest.

He rubbed her shoulders in an effort to help her relax. He had been in her position many times. Though in his case nobody had been there to help him. Maria usually left him on the floor laying in his own puke. Those had been some of the lowest moments in his life.

"Drinking won't help you forget princess. It only delays your problems for a short while and the suffering you experience from it is hardly worth a few moments of peace. The best way to deal with your problems is by hitting them head on." He wished that someone would've told him the same thing before he got mixed up into the wrong things. He would do anything to go back and change it all if he could.

Leah sighed as she thought about the reasons behind her drinking tonight. She seemed unable to stop herself from letting the words spill from her mouth. "Jacob and I had a fight. He wants to keep racing and I think it is a bad idea. You saw the accident scar face. He is lucky his neck didn't snap from the impact. Does the idiot want to wind up like his father or dead?"

Jasper hummed in thought. He was silent for a moment as he considered how to answer her. "After my accident, Rosalie tried to get me to stop racing. She was in your position and I was Jacob in a sense. It's not that he doesn't understand how you feel Leah, it is the fact that he wants to be able to make his own choices."

"I understand that Hale, but you of all people know how dangerous this could be for him. Next time he may not be able to walk away with a few broken bones. He is the only family I have besides my little brother who doesn't completely piss me off. It is my job to take care of him. I have to watch out for Jake cause he sure as hell won't look after himself. I could not protect him for Bella, but with this I can atleast try." The girl mechanic felt her eyes growing heavy. She curled her legs up and let sleep begin to take over. She did managed to hear Jasper's last words and they caught her off guard.

"Your so buisy watching over everyone else, but who watches over you?" Jasper kissed the top of her head before letting himself fall asleep with her.

TBC...

**AN: I hope you all liked this chapter. I wanted Jasper to start to see Leah's softer side. He is very intrigued by her. I thought this chapter came out pretty good. In the next chapter there is a bit more of Leah/Jasper talking and you will see a bit of Leah's home life. I hope you liked this chapter. Here is a preview of what is to come.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview:**

**"Where were you last night Leah Clearwater? You were racing again weren't you?"**

**"Don't start on this again mom."**

**"When are you going to stop acting like a child and do something with your life?"**

**"I have a job at the garage. I pay bills and rent so you can stop the lecture now."**

**"A mechanic is not a real job Leah."**

**"Dad supported me so why can't you?"**

**"You know why Leah."**

**"I will never be Emily mom. I don't want that kind of life."**

**"So you would rather be a rotten street racer?"**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When Jasper woke up sometime in the early hours of the morning, Leah was still sound asleep against his chest. Jasper let himself gaze at her for a few minutes as he took in her profile. She looked so peaceful when unconscious. Her usual scowl replaced with a serene expression. Her hair resting around her face like some kind of halo. Leah's whole body was relaxed as she slumbered. It seemed as if the tough bitch inside of her had vacated for a few hours.

Jasper Hale lifted her up slowly so he could get up. He made sure to lay her back down as he went in search of coffee. He knew she would be waking soon and the only thing that ever helped with his hangovers had been a nice hot cup of black coffee. The raw eggs theory never did seem to help him with all the times he had needed a cure for a severe hangover.

It did not take him very long to make his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Occasionally he would have to step over a passed out body or two. Many people had decided to just fall asleep where they could find space enough to stretch out their exausted bodies. The music was still blaring in the backround, so Jasper made a quick detour to click off the huge stereo system.

By the time he had made his way back up into the bedroom he and Leah had fallen asleep in, she was trying to sit up and holding her head in one hand. "Damnit scar face, tell the world to stop spinning would you?"

The scarred male couldn't help but chuckle at her. Since he wasn't the one experiencing the hangover, he found it highly amusing. Sitting back down on the edge of the bed, he handed her the cup of steaming coffee. "Here princess, you should drink this. It will help you with the brain splitting headache."

The female mechanic reached out for the coffee and took a sip. Her face scrunched up in discust from the bitter taste. "Did you even mix any water with this coffee? It's fucking bitter as hell. Are you trying to kill me? Also, lower your voice a few hundred decimals would you?"

Jasper couldn't stop himself from laughing at her. "Aww does the bitchy princess have a migraine? I told you to not drink so much. If it would make you feel better, I am willing to sing a song that'll cheer you up."

He paused a moment before he started singing the most annoying song on the planet. "This is the song that never ends! It goes on and on my friend! Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because! This is the song that never ends! It goes on and on my-"

A pillow smacked him in the face when he started in on the second verse. Leah was glaring at him with a look of severe annoyance. "If you sing that song one more time, I am going to commit murder."

"Would you rather I sing something else? I have the perfect song in mind!" The male racer smiled brightly at her and that only caused her annoyance with him to grow. "F is for friends who do stuff together. U is for you and me. N is for anywhere at anytime at all, down here in the deep blue sea!"

The female mechanic snarled at him before bursting into song herself. "F is for fire that burns down the whole town! U is for uranium bombs! N is for no survivors! Which is what you'll be Hale if you sing that song one more time!"

"Your such a loving person Clearwater. Here I am trying to cheer you up, and what do I get for all my trouble? The least you could do is thank me for bringing the coffee. I could have let you suffer." Jasper took her empty cup and set it on the side table.

"If your coffee and singing didn't grate on my nerves, maybe I would be thankful." Getting up, she went into the bathroom so she could wash her mouth out. "I have nothing to be cheery about this morning scar face. You were a major disapointment last night you know. I thought you were going to handle me? What happened to that?"

Jasper slid his boots on and started to lace them up. "Me? I'm not the one who spent half the night throwing up. If anyone has a right to be upset about how the night ended, it should be me Clearwater."

"Suck it up and move on Hale." The native american female came out of the bathroom looking refreshed as she grabbed her jacket up off the floor. "You should be happy you got to be graced with my presence at all."

"Then I will consider it an honor that you spent half the night puking and I was here to watch." Once they were both standing, he grabbed her arms and pulled her agaisnt him. He kissed her swiftly. "I'll just have to show you my amazing skills another time. Do you need a ride home?"

She shook her head and raised an eyebrow. "I did drive here on my own. I think I can get my ass home on my own perfectly fine. Even if I did need a ride, you bringing me home would probably not be the smartest thing either of could do. Have you forgotten who you are scar face? Anyways, I have to jet. I'll see you later."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He called after as he snatched his keys up from his pocket. He figured it was about time to get back to the real world.

0000000

When Leah parked in the driveway to her home, she had been praying her mother wouldn't be home. At most times her mother would be out at a local bar all day. To bad today wasn't one of those days. The car belonging to Sue Clearwater was sitting in the driveway. The female mechanic knew she was going to be in for it from her mother for staying out all night long.

"Where were you last night Leah Clearwater? You were racing again weren't you?" As soon as Leah had entered the house, Sue's voice reached her ears.

Her mother stood in the middle of the kitchen with her hands on her hips and an open bottle of wine in her hands. One glance at the table told Leah this was the third bottle of the morning. Her mother had decided to slow down for a bit had she? Usually by nine in the morning four or sometimes even five bottles would be emptied.

Dropping her keys on the table, the mocha skinned racer went to the fridge. She pulled out an almost empty carton of orange juice and finished it within two gulps. "Don't start on this again mom."

Sue pretended to not have heard her daughter speak. This wasn't anything new for the older woman. She never listened to anything her daughter had to say. "When are you going to stop acting like a child and do something with your life?"

"I have a job at the garage. I pay bills and rent, so you can stop the lecture now." Leah went to the pantry and pulled out a can of ravoli. She opened it and started to eat it out of the can, not bothering to heat it up.

"A mechanic is not a real job Leah." Her mother snapped before taking a long and deep drink from her wine bottle. Some of the liquid dribbled down her chin and Leah had to look away from her.

The female racer did not want to fight with her mother. She was tired and had a headache that could choke a horse. Why couldn't her mother be like her father had been? "Dad supported me so why can't you?"

Harry Clearwater had been the one who supported Leah in whatever she chose to do. When she told him that she was interested in cars and not dolls, he had went out and bought her a collection of model cars and magazines on how to be a mechanic. Her first car had been an old Impala her father picked up from the scrap yard. They had rebuilt it from scratch. It is one of the happiest memories Leah had of her father before he died.

"You know why Leah." Sue replied as she finished the bottle and looked in the fridge for another. Thank goodness there wasn't any left at the moment.

Leah did know why her mother would never accept her. It was because she wasn't perfect precious Emily. Her mother never failed to compare her to that bitch of a cousin. "I will never be Emily mom. I don't want that kind of life."

The older woman leaned against the counter as she tried to stop herself from toppling over. She sent her daughter a glare full of hatred. "So you would rather be a rotten street racer?"

"Thanks alot mother. You really know how to make me feel warm and fuzzy inside." The female mechanic couldn't help but feel a stab of pain in her heart. She would never be good enough for her mom. Everything she did was the wrong thing.

"You need to do something with your life Leah. To be the way you are is a disgrace to the Clearwater name." Sue had picked up a picture of Emily and smiled at it fondly. If only her daughter could be like her niece then life would be perfect.

"Jacob is a street racer and you don't say shit like this to him." Leah muttered as she got up to rinse her bowl out. She had to step around her mother to do so.

Sue Clearwater snorted before answering her daughter. "Jacob is a man."

Leah spun around to face her mother. What a bitchy thing for her to say. Just because she was a woman, it did not make her any less of a racer than anybody else. "And because I have tits and no penis it means I should give up my dreams?"

A sharp stinging sensation passed over Leah's left cheek as her mothers palm met the skin there. Her head wrenched sideways and her hand quickly covered the just abused area. "Watch your mouth young lady! It means you should honor your family."

"Just because I don't plan to get married and have a house full of kids, doesn't mean I am worthless." The female mechanic screamed back as she moved out of her mothers reach. Her hands were shaking and she knew if she was not careful, things could explode in her face.

Sue's reply was instant. "In my mind it does."

Leah couldn't believe the nerve of her mother. She hadn't always been this way. She used to be a loving and supportive mom until Harry died. When that happened, Sue had undergone a complete 180 degree turn. She had started drinking and going out at all hours. She quit her job at the library and started to treat her children like strangers. Hate was now her dominant emotion instead of love.

Grabbing her keys, Leah headed for the door. She knew she couldn't stay here. If she did her mother would not live much longer. "Whatever you say mother. I'm out of here. Someone has got to pick up Seth. Why don't you just have another drink?"

"Don't you walk out on this conversation Leah!" Leah's mother tried to follow her out the door, but she ended up stumbling over her own feet and fallng to the floor. She couldn't seem to get up due to her intoxication.

"I just did mom." Leah stated before slamming the door behind her.

She knew Seth wouldn't be out of soccer practice for another two hours and so she decided to go for a ride in order to clear her mind. Her mother would never understand her unless she became a clone of her cousin. The female racer would die before she ever let that happen. Emily wasn't as perfect as everyone had been deluded into believing. Leah knew this first hand from everything her cousin Emily had done to her.

TBC...

**AN: I hope you all liked this chapter! I loved writing the Leah and Jasper banter at the begining. I thought Jasper would torture her while she was hungover. I would do the same thing. What did you all think about Sue? I wanted Leah's home life to be something not perfect. I figured her mother might be this way and that is part of the reason Leah is the way she is. **

**In the next chapter you will get to see a flash of Leah's past and what Emily did to her. I haven't completely decided on that, so if you have ideas then feel free to let me know. I do hope you liked this chapter. **

**Please R&R like always!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**Warning: Mentions of an almost date rape. If that bothers you, I suggest you skip this chapter.**

Flashback to Leah's blind date: Leah's POV

Why on earth had I let Emily set me up on a blind date? Had been on crack when I agreed to this mockery of date? I remember wanting to stab her eyes out for even talking to me. It had been bad enough she stole my now ex boyfriend, but then she has the nerve to come up to me and offer her match making skills to me. I honestly think she's screwed up in the head. Maybe that time she fell out of our tree fort when were six had fucked up her brains permanantly.

My boyfriend stealing bitch of cousin had told me she wanted to reconnect. How exactly would setting me up on a blind date be a way for the two of us to reconnect? According to her, it would be something the two of us could bond over. My cousin thought this guy Caius and I would end up married within a year. I didn't hold such high expectations.

Emily had been convinced this guy had been made for me. She's known him for years and beleived us to be completely compatiable. I know she wanted to try and be friends again, so the least I could was give her a chance to do one thing nice for me. She had been so set on this date that I couldn't say no.

It wasn't as if she could control Sam falling for her. I know how easy it is to get pulled in by a Uley. I couldn't hold the blame one hundred percent on her. We would never go back to being bestfriends, but hopefully we could find even ground once more. This date was her attempt at a peace offering and I would try to get through it for the sake of us having any relationship to try and fix in the future.

After a dinner with the attractive blond man, we had decided to go a party. The dinner hadn't gone as good as one could hope for. I quickly learned Caius from 'Volturi Racing' to be an arrogant son of a bitch. He thought himself to be the best and wanted the best in return. If he wasn't such a dick, I may have been flattered knowing he thought me to be the best.

As for as looks went he wasn't bad. He long blond hair and baby blue eyes most people would kill for. He walked with the confidence of a man who knew what he wanted. Caius wasn't overly tall, only being an inch or so taller than myself. He was a scrawny fucker to, but he was lean. he must work out. He wouldn't be bad if is personality didn't take away from the rest of him.

Caius only seemed to care about how much money he had at a certian moment in time. It was all about the green with this guy. As if he truly thought money could buy happiness. What happened to men with values such as family? You never find a genuinely good guy around anymore. They always seem to have ultior motives. It was either money or sex these days.

I had been pretty sure I made the rules of touching clear. It was fine to hold my hand, kiss my cheek, and put his arm around my shoulders. To me, that seemed like perfect first date moves. If he played his cards right, maybe I would allow him a kiss at the end of the night. I didn't want to go to far with someone I just met.

I am not trying to be a prude, but I am not going to be easy either. After everything with Sam Uley, I wanted to take things at a slow pace. I had given Sam so much and he couldn't be bothered to give me anything in return. He took my first kiss, my first date, my virginity, and even taken me to prom. So many good memories were ruined when he fucked Emily behind my back. I could not go through something like that again.

"Hey Lee!" When my date and I entered the party, Embry waved at us from the corner.

Embry Call had ended up being one of my bestfriends. After everything that went down with Sam, I had fallen innto a deep depression. Embry had managed to snap me out of it and bring me back into the real world. I don't know where I would be without that boy. He kept me sane sometimes and without him, I surely would've gone mental by now.

"Would you like something to drink?" Caius asked and I nodded. Atleast he was trying to be polite and getting grabby like he had at dinner. Guess my signals had come out loud and clear.

Heading over to Embry, I bumped fists with him. "Didn't know you would be here Call. I thought you had plans with your hand tonight."

Embry rolled his eyes. "Did it take you all day to come up with that Lee? Your insults are lacking these days." He nodded in the direction of the drink table where Caius was currently standing. "That the date Emily won't shut up about? He looks a bit like a creeper."

"Har har." I replied and crossed my arms. "Just because you can't land a decent date, it doesn't mean we are all doomed in the romance department. Caius is..." I wanted to say grabby, but Embry would go all big brother on me and I can take care of myself. "A genuine nice guy."

"Those are hard to find these days. You sure he ain't a wolf in sheeps clothing?" My friend looked at me with genuine concern which I tried to ignore. I wasn't a fucking baby and I did not need him treating me as such.

Before I could reply, Caius came over to us and handed me a drink with a friendly smile. "Think of it as a peace offering. My behavior earlier this evening was something to be ashamed of. My only defense being you are a beautiful woman and as a man, it is hard for me to control myself sometimes. I promise not to try and grab your ass again."

"Appology accepted Blondie." Grabbing the drink, I took large gulps until it was gone. I hadn't even bothered asking what it was. Tasted kind of like orange soda, so I did not worry about it. As I have stated many times, I can take care of myself.

"Well Call-Baby," Embry scowled at my very inventive nickname for him. "I am going to dance with my date. I'll see you later." We bumped fists again as I dragged my partner onto the dance floor.

When we started dancing together things seemed to be alright. Caius kept his hands to himself and didn't break my no touching rule. Yet, as the songs ended and new ones came on, he started to become more bold in his dancing. By the fifth song he had both hands cupping my ass as he pulled me against his body. He would grind his body against mine and I tried to push him away, but things seemed funny.

The room became fuzzy around the edges and my body felt so heavy. When he leaned in to kiss me, there wasn't anything I could do to stop him. "Hey..don't.."

Even my words came out slurred. If I hadn't known better, I would think myself to be drunk. That was impossible though since I had only had one soda. Some stray thought started tugging on the back of my brain, but I couldn't quite grasp it. This whole situation shouldn't be happening. That much I knew even in my fucked up state.

I don't remember him dragging me upstairs. The only thing I remember is being pushed down on the bed. His hands hands going under and up the blue satin of my short skirt. His teeth scraping along the edge of my jaw. "I knew it wouldn't take much to get you where I wanted you. All I had to do was use a bit of ecstasy and rohypnol. You couldn't even taste them when mixed with that soda. Your cousin said I may need to use extreme measures to loosen you up."

So Emily had set me up. That bitch would pay for this once the date rape drug wore off. I would make sure of it. Why would she do this to me? Did she honestly hate me that much? I would make sure to beat that hatred out of her once I got the chance.

"Stop.." I groaned when he went to rip open the top of my dress. Was this really going to happen to me? Would I become a victim of date rape? Another face in the countless number of women who were taken advantage of?

"Leah?" A banging on the door caused my head to ache. I could tell it was Embry, but when I tried to call out to him my voice failed. "I know your in there Leah!"

I wanted to cry out help me, but again I couldn't find my voice. Caius answered my friend instead. "Get lost! Can't you hear we are buisy in here?"

With a malicious grin he ripped off my panties and tossed them to the floor. I thought for sure he was going to rape me. I even closed my eyes to prepare myself when the door broke open with a snap. My eyes opened to see Embry and Paul. Paul had ripped Caius off me and was currently beating the hell out of him.

Embry was covering me with a blanket. His fingers checking my pulse to see how steady my heartbeat was. I could feel him pull me into his arms. "Oh god Lee."

I could hear people coming in as someone yelled to call 911. Using the engergy I had left, I managed to whisper to Embry. "Embry...don't let them..see me like this."

He had to know I hated people seeing me weak. What would people say if they saw me now? I could hear the stories that would come from this. I would never be able to live it down. I am Leah Clearwater, the bitch of the racing world and I wanted to remain that way. I hoped Embry could see that.

"Paul get them the fuck out of there!" I heard him scream as he cradled me against him. "Don't worry Lee, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise I will take care of you. You won't ever have to worry about getting hurt as long as I am around."

Taking comfort in his words, I let myself fall victim to the darkness clouding my mind. Embry would make sure I was safe. I didn't have to be strong when he was around. For once I could trust someone to take care of me, even if only for a little while.

TBC...

**AN: Emily set Leah up with someone who wanted to rape her. Nice cousin right? Now you can all see why Leah hates her. It isn't just the situation with Sam. Who else loves Embry in this chapter? You will see more chapters with him in it. He and Leah have a very close relationship. I hope you all liked the twist of this chapter.**

**In the next chapter Seth begs to go to a street race with Leah. I haven't decided if that will be one chapter or two. It depends on how long it starts to get. Let me know if you liked this chapter or not. Here is a preview of the next chapter! **

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview:**

**"Slow down Leah!"**

**"Not until you promise me you won't sneak out to watch the races tonight Seth."**

**"It's not like I would be driving or anything. I only want to support you."**

**"Thats sweet baby brother, but I'm not stupid. Your not going to be there tonight."**

**"Why is it ok for you to be involved in street racing and I'm not?"**

**"Because I want better for you Seth."**

**"Maybe I don't want better. I want to be like you Leah."**

**"No you don't kid. Trust me when I say you are better off doing something with your life."**

**"Like mom has by drinking her life away? Let me go tonight Leah please."**

**"You promise you will stick by me and Embry? You won't wander off?"**

**"I promise."**

**"Fine you can tag along. If you cause trouble I will never bring you back. I am only doing this to show you your not missing out on anything."**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When Leah picked up her younger brother from soccer practice, she expected for him to babble on about the days events. That was something she could of handled and she actually looked forward to it since it would distract her from the fight she'd had with her mother. The one thing she didn't expect was for Seth to start in on her about being allowed to watch the races later that night.

"You told me when I was thirteen that I could come and watch the races. Then when I was thirteen you said I had to wait until I was fourteen. When I turned fourteen you suddenly changed your mind and I had to wait another year. I am fifteen now Leah, so I should be allowed to go. You can't keep putting it off forever." Leah's younger brother whined and slammed his back into the passengers side seat.

The female mechanic's hands tightened on the wheel as her foot pressed down harder on the gas pedal. Seth knew how she felt about this particular subject. She didn't want her brother involved in the street racing world. He deserved a life much better than that. He needed to get his head off of cars and into the books. Leah wanted him to do something good with his life. She wanted him to go to college and get a degree in like rocket science or something.

The younger of the Clearwater siblings gripped the seat tightly when he saw the speeds his happened to be driving at. His eyes widened in fear. "Slow down Leah!"

The female racer shook her head and pressed down harder on the gas. Her car accelerated quickly with a soft purr from the motor. "Not until you promise me you won't sneak out to watch the races tonight Seth."

"It's not like I would be driving or anything. I only want to support you." Seth wished his sister wouldn't be so protective all the damn time. She never let him do anything he really wanted to do.

"Ha!" Leah raised her eyebrow at her annoying kid brother. He may truly want to support her, but that wasn't the only reason. Seth was a teen boy and at these races there was always half naked women and cars. It would be a dream come true for any teen boy. "Thats sweet baby brother, but I'm not stupid. Your not going to be there tonight."

The Quilette boy frowned and sagged down into his seat. He have his sister the famous Seth sad eyes. His big brown eyes watered up as he blinked at his sister and begged her with his mind to change her mind. "Why is it ok for you to be involved in street racing and I'm not?"

Shaking her head, the native american female took her foot off the gas slightly. She jerked the wheel to the left and made a sharp turn with some tire squealing. "Because I want better for you Seth."

The female mechanic would never be able to forgive herself if she turned Seth into a 'rotten street racer' as her mother so elequently put it. This life was perfectly fine for likes of herself, Jacob, Paul, Sam, Jared, Quil, and even Embry. They all knew what they were getting themselves into by entering this world. Seth on the other hand, he only wanted to join street racing because it looked cool.

The younger male sighed and rolled his eyes at his sister. "Maybe I don't want better. I want to be like you Leah."

Her response to his question was lightning quick. Why would anyone ever want to be like her? Even Leah herself hated being who she was, but there wasn't anything she could do to change that. She had to roll with what life handed her. "No you don't kid. Trust me when I say you are better off doing something with your life."

"Like mom has by drinking her life away?" Seth huffed and wore an expression of discust when he thought his mother. Sometimes he really hated Sue and wished Leah could be his mom. She was more of a mother anyways. "Let me go tonight Leah please."

"You promise you will stick by me and Embry? You won't wander off?" The girl mechanic didn't have to look at him in order to see the huge smile on his face. Stupid brat knew she would do anything to make him happy.

Seth held up his pinky finger. It was an inside joke between and his sister. "I promise."

Taking one hand off the wheel, Leah hooked her pinky with his. You never betrayed a pinky promise in the Clearwater family. That is something Harry had taught his kids early on. "Fine you can tag along. If you cause trouble I will never bring you back. I am only doing this to show you your not missing out on anything."

000000000000

Later that night Leah and Seth arrived in Port Angeles with Embry. They had taken Leah's car since she would be racing tonight. Secretly she hoped to take on Hale, but she figured he would use some excuse as to why she wasn't worthy yet. Sooner or later she would race Hale and she would win. People would take her more seriously then.

Leah stood by her brother as he eyed the scene with excitement. His eyes were as big as saucers and he was practically bouncing off the walls. He kept pointing at certian cars and telling his sister all about. As if she didn't all about them already. She could most likely write a book based on each car there tonight.

Embry had his arm slung over her shoulders. "You did a good thing letting him tag along Lee. He needs to be able and choose for himself if this is the kind of life he wants. Atleast if he decides this is what he wants, you will be there to guide him and keep him out of trouble."

The 'she bitch' shook her head and poked Embry in the ribs. "Your supposed to want better for him Call-baby. You really want him to end up like me?"

Her companion shrugged and bumped her cheek with his knuckles. "Why wouldn't I want Seth to end up like you? Your not half bad Clearwater."

Before Leah could reply, Seth grabbed her arm. His mouth had fallen open into the shape of a perfect O. He was looking off into the distance and pointing. His expression one of pure awe. "Is...Is that **the **Jasper Hale?"

The female mechanic looked in the direction her little brother happened to be pointing. She could see Hale's Mustang Roushe resting about fifteen feet away. People had gathered around to chat with Jasper and gush over his car. Half dressed women were resting on the hood and hanging off the honey blond racer.

"You mean scar face over there?" She asked while giving the scarred male a once over. He had on his usual black hoodie and faded blue jeans. His hood remained pulled up for the moment. "Yeah that's him alright. How do you even know about him?"

Her brothers entire face lit up. "Are you kidding me? He is only one of, if not the best, street racers around! Anyone who knows anything about racing has heard of Jasper Hale. He is legendary Leah! I don't know why he even bothers as a street racer when he could be making a ton of money on the pro circuit. Nobody here is even in the same league as he is."

The mocha skinned Quilette female punched her brother in the arm hard. A scowl set firmly on her face. "Thanks for all the support squirt. Your saying you don't think I could take Hale in a one on one race?"

"I'm not saying that Leah. It's just that he has so much experience. You haven't really raced many people. Though I am sure you could beat him without a doubt." The young boy added quickly when he saw the look on his sisters face. He shuffled his feet nervously. "Do...Do you think it would be ok for me to meet him?"

The female mechanic removed Embry's arm from her shoulder. "I don't see how that would be a problem. I can take you over there right now before the racing starts. I need to see who is in tonight anyways and how much is up for grabs."

Sharing a look with Embry Call, the three of them headed over to where Jasper had last been spotted seconds before. When they reached his car, he ended up being nowhere in sight. Leah quickly assured Seth it would be fine to take a look at his car while they waited for him to show up once again. She even pushed some skanky bitches out of the way so her brother could get an up and close look.

"Well look here, it seems lady Clearwater has found herself a boyfriend." Edward Cullen and Alice were standing at the rear of Hale's car. Alice hung her head when her boyfriend opened his mouth. Would he never learn?

"I am not her boyfriend." Embry, the Makah born racer, glared at Cullen. His shoulder resting against Leah's as he stared down the arrogant jack ass known as Edward Cullen.

The bronzed haired man rolled his eyes and smirked at Embry. "I wasn't talking about you Call. We all know you don't swing that way." Edward's smirk grew as he saw Embry turn a bright red. "You think I don't remember that time you hit on me? You really wanted me to let you suck my dick. To bad for you I don't like fags."

The female racer stepped forward to defend her friend. "Unlike you Sullen Cullen, Embry has class. If anyone wanted to suck someone's dick, it was you wanting his. Your just pissed he turned you down. He didn't want herpes of the mouth. So turn your ass around and go bother someone else. I am sure Bella wouldn't mind your company. You do seem to have a thing for Jacob's sloppy seconds."

She wouldn't let Sullen Cullen make fun of Embry for the simple fact he was gay. So what if Embry liked guys? It didn't make him any less of a man. If anything, he was better because atleast Leah had something in common with him. They could check out guys together when they hung out. It's something they did often.

Seth Clearwater chose to interrupt before this got messy. "That your car?" He asked Edward and pointed to the silver volvo in the distance.

Cullen raised his eyebrow and pulled Alice into his side. He gave his car a look of absolute adoration. "Yeah it is kid. How did you know?"

"It's got douche bag written all over it." Leah's brother smirked as Edward narrowed his eyes in anger and stormed off with a laughing Alice behind him.

Leah Clearwater high fived her younger brother and watched as he ran his fingers lightly over the cherry red paint on the hood of Jasper's car. His eyes lighting up as he took in every detail of the car. She couldn't blame him considering it was a sweet ride. "Don't tell me your developing a bromance with scar face's car. I don't think he would be pleased if you did."

She could tell that her brother didn't approve of her nickname for Hale, but he wouldn't say anything because he didn't want to risk her taking him home early. Instead of replying to her remark, he continued to brush his fingers along the cool metal of the car. He wished he had a car like this, or any car for that matter.

"I cannot believe he has a Mustang Roushe. Do you have any idea how much this cost?" Seth paused at the hood and wondered if the leader of 'Soldiers for the South' would be angry if he popped the hood for a look. He decided to wait because he didn't want the 'scarred soldier' pissed off at him. He had heard all the stories. "I wonder how much horse power she has? Probably more than your Camaro Lee. No offense or anything but this car can run circles around any other."

"Offense most definately taken." His sister replied while crossing her arms at the same time. "My car is ten times better than this hunk of metal."

"To answer your brothers question," Jasper had appeared out of thin air behind her. His lips near her ear and it caused Leah to nearly jump out of her skin. "this hunk of metal as you call it, has 435 horse power. She's a beast of a machine and I only have the best, so you know this car to be the best if I am driving it."

Jasper could tell Seth was nervous. He didn't want the boy to feel uncomfortable and so he offered what could be described as a friendly smile. He motioned to the Mustang. "I take it you like cars? Doesn't suprise me considering you are a Clearwater. Would you like to take a look under the hood?"

TBC...

**AN: I hope you all liked this chapter. I decided to break it in half since it was getting sort of long. Yes, I made Embry gay and I hope you are not mad about that. I am going to hook him up with someone later on and I bet none of you can guess who. Anyways, I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Here is a preview for what happens in the next chapter."**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview:**

**"Meet me tonight princess."**

**"Are you fucking insane scar face? Someone could walk around the corner any second."**

**"I don't care about that right now. Tell me you'll meet me tonight after the races."**

**"I can't."**

**"Why?"**

**"Do you suggest I leave my baby brother in the backseat while we fuck? I don't want to permantly scar him."**

**"Drop him off at home first. I can wait here for you. I want to continue what we started at the party."**

**"My mom will flip if I am gone all night long again."**

**"So are you saying you won't meet me?"**

**"Are you fucking dense? I said it would piss my mother off. Of course I am going to meet you here. You better not disapoint this time scar face."**

**"I don't plan to princess."**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Seth and Jasper both popped the hood to the Roush. Leah went to stand next to her brother. Her posture defensive and if anybody asked she would say she was just watching over her kid brother. The real truth actually being that she wanted a good look under the hood of Hale's car. She wanted to see what kind of power she would have to compete with.

"Damn!" Seth whistled and his sister looked over his shoulder in interest. "You have twin independent variable camshaft timing? Does that come standard with the Roush?"

Hale nodded and rested his hands on the edge of the hood. "With the V-8 it does. Of course I had to modify it a bit so it could be fit for street racing. I left the cold air induction alone because it's a feature that works well with everything else. As you can see I incorporated NOS. I went with two canisters instead of just one for the double shoot. It doesn't burn off as quickly as one canister would."

The younger male looked impressed. "I never would've thought of that. You would think the extra boost would be dangerous. With NOS being highly flammable wouldn't the extra boost be a danger? Is it really worth the risk?"

The scarred male shrugged. "If you know how to use it then your pretty much safe. Anything can be dangerous if you don't know what your doing. I wouldn't suggest this for beginners. You need to know what your doing if you don't want to blow yourself up."

"You should see Leah's car. She rebuilt the engine herself and I swear she should be going to college for it. She could be making alot of money on her designs, but she has ADD and can't concentrate on anything that isn't-" Seth never got a chance to finish because his sister slapped her hand over his mouth.

"That's enough talking squirt." She jerked him away from the car. She shot Jasper a look of annoyance and slight embarassament. "Kid doesn't know what he is talking about. He is fucking crazy I tell you." She made the crazy sign by her head with her free hand. "I think he may have eaten paint chips when he was younger."

The leader of 'Soldiers for the South' smirked and shook his head as he slammed the hood closed. "You sure your not the one who ate paint chips? You honestly think you could take me in a race? Darlin if you honestly believe that, you need to have someone scan your brain."

The Quilette female let go of her brother and placed her hands on her hips. "Your awefully cocky tonight Hale. Why don't you put your theory to the test? You beat me tonight and I'll let you drag me to the hospital to have a battery of brain related tests."

"You haven't shown me that you are ready to play with the big dogs pup. When I think that you are ready for war, then and only then will you get your race." Jasper reached into his pocket and pulled a Marlboro from his pack. He almost offered her one before remembering they were in view of the public.

"Hale, I can phase on the fly. I'm pretty sure I am ready for any war you may referring to." Leah couldn't keep the half smirk off her face when they started throwing their individual crew motto's around.

The honey blond racer lit his cigarette and slid the zippo into his back pocket. His words came out mumbled around the cigarette when he spoke. "What the hell does that even mean?"

"It means that I can handle anything you throw my way. I'm not hiding behind anyone else. I want to race you plain and simple. What do you say?" She asked tapping her foot impatiently. She could take him down on the track easy. She knew she could do it.

"I hate to see a pretty girl cry Clearwater. If I agreed to this race, I would have to know you'd be crying once I walked away with your car." Seeing the expression on her face, he decided to make a compromise. He wanted to be able to still have his benefits when they were in private and he figured meeting her half way would ensure that he did. "I will make you deal ok? You beat everyone in my crew and you can have that race. You already are down one so it is a start. Take the offer or leave it."

The female mechanic growled, but shook the hand he offered. If was the only way to make sure she got what she wanted, she didn't see another choice. "If your going to be a pussy about it and this is the only way then so be it. I beat Sullen Cullen last week, so who am I gonna leave in the dust tonight?"

The leader of her enemy crew pressed his fingers to his chin in thought. Who would she be facing tonight? Emmett? He didn't particularly like that idea. His gigantic friend had a strange habit of doing insane stunts during a race. He wanted Leah to have a bit more experience behind the wheel before putting her againt his craziest driver.

He could always put her against Rosalie, but his sister happened to be very picky about who she raced against. She wouldn't willing race what she called fresh meat. To her, Leah had yet to have enough impact in the racing world. Maybe after she beat Emmett, Rose would be willing to battle her.

After thinking it through, he came to a decision. "Alice." He replied and grabbed the smaller girl by the arm. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder in a brotherly sort of way. Edward had come to stand behind his woman and wrap his arms around her waist from behind. "The race will start in forty minutes. I suggest you get ready Clearwater. Same amount as last time."

The female mechanic nodded and grabbed her brother and Embry. She pulled them away to look at some of the other cars. She sent a glance back to Jasper who caught her eye. The fire in between them was almost readable to anyone who had been watching them. Luckily for them, no one seemed to care about the connection they were sharing at this moment.

000000

Leah had wandered away from the main group of racers and groupies a few minutes later. She had needed to be alone so she could mentally prepare herself for the race coming up shortly. She pressed her hands against the side of a building and let her forhead rest against the cold brick. She silently counted to ten and took deep breath's to calm herself down.

Snow white hands wrapped around her middle from behind as lips touched her pulse point. Hale's familiar voice rang in her ears and his body pressed hers against the brick wall of the building she was currently leaning against. "Meet me tonight princess."

"Are you fucking insane scar face? Someone could walk around the corner any second." The girl mechanic managed to twist her body around. Her hands going to his hair and yanking his head back. She looked around nervously even though part of her was thrilled at the idea they could get caught at any moment.

"I don't care about that right now. Tell me you'll meet me tonight after the races." Jasper ran his hands down her sides to rest on her hips. His teeth nipped playfully at her shoulder. he could taste the salt on her skin.

Leah ran her teeth over the edge of his jaw. She could hear laughter and music from around the corner, but a part of her didn't care. She was planning to have him here and now though she soon realized she didn't have that kind of time before the race. "I can't."

"Why?" The honey blond male asked and took her earlobe between his teeth. He let his hands rest on her hips as his body pressed against hers as much as humanly possible.

"Do you suggest I leave my baby brother in the backseat while we fuck? I don't want to permantly scar him." The mocha skinned racer ran her hands along his spine. The cotton from his black hoodie tickled her fingers.

She hated having a little brother at this moment. Here she was getting an offer at confirmed sex, and all she could do was worry about her kid brother. She really hated having a consious. If she wasn't so damned paranoid when it came to Seth she would find someone else to give him a ride home. The problem was she didn't trust anyone enough to take him home and so she would have to give up what could have ended up as great sex.

'Soldiers for the South's' leader moved his lips from her ear. He propped his forhead againsts hers as his breath fanned out over her face. "Drop him off at home first. I can wait here for you. I want to continue what we started at the party."

Flashes of what had almost occured popped into the Quilette females mind. Her body trembled in anticipation. She had to play it cool though. She couldn't seem to eager or he may loose interest. "My mom will flip if I am gone all night long again."

The scarred male felt his shoulders drop. He let his tongue pop out of his mouth to lick her bottom lip. "So are you saying you won't meet me?"

He wondered if he could change her mind? Maybe he could ask Alice to drop Seth off at home. He was sure she wouldn't mind to much. Edward may have a problem with it, but he could handle his second. Orders would be followed even if someone didn't completely agree with them. It is the way things had always been and they would stay that way.

"Are you fucking dense? I said it would piss my mother off. Of course I am going to meet you here. You better not disapoint this time scar face." The Clearwater woman smirked and reached down to cup his erection. She could be really cruel if she wanted to sometimes.

Jasper groaned and crashed his lips to hers. When he was finished exploring her mouth with his tongue, he pushed away from her and wall. He walked backwards out of the alley. Blowing her a kiss he smiled. "I don't plan to princess."

After he spoke those words of promise, he disapeared and Leah followed a few minutes later. Niether had noticed the curious eyes of Alice Cullen watching them from the other end of the alley. She had come looking for Jasper to get the race started and ended up finding more than she bargained for. With a confused tilt of her head she turned on her heel and left the scene of the crime as some would call it.

She would have to talk to Jasper and get the scoop on what was really going on. Unlike the other members of her crew, she wouldn't corner him and demand to know what the hell was going on. She wouldn't judge him because to be truthful she only wanted her friend happy. If he found happiness with someone who they considered to be the enemy, she would defend him. Even if that ment some tension between she and her boyfriend. If anyone deserved happiness it would be Jasper.

TBC...

**AN: So here is another chapter! I hope you all liked it! I liked writing it and I was thinking of a few ideas for the next chapter. Would you all like to see a flash to the past of Alice and Jasper and how they became such good friends? I thought it would fit pretty well. Or would you rather have the race and lemon in the next chapter? Let me know ok? **

**Please R&R like always!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Flashback to Alice and Jasper- Alice's POV:

I lay curled up on my bed in the Cullen's home. My door was shut tightly and I pulled my legs up against my chest. I made sure that my light was clicked off and the curtians closed securely. I wanted to be alone and I figured Edward took the hint. He seemed to always be worried about me and it was suprising. He was known as a player according to everyone I had met, yet he did not act that way around me.

A soft tapping on my bedroom door caught my attention. I pulled the pillow close to my chest and buried my face into the fabric. "Edward please go away! I told you I am fine. You don't need to worry. I am tired and just need some rest. If you keep standing outside my door I may have to report you for stalking."

His obsessive worrying was sweet, don't get me wrong. I found it cute that he wanted to take away anything which caused me distress. On the other hand, it could become quite annoying when he didn't take the hint I wanted to be alone. Sometimes I wondered why he seemed to be so different with me than other woman.

My door creaked open and a honey blond head popped inside my room. Jasper Hale smiled at me. "Since my name isn't Edward, does that mean I can come in darlin?"

"Of course you can come in Jazz." I sat up and clicked the lamp on as he came in and sat at the end of the bed. "I thought you were Edward. He has been following me around the whole day and I just needed some time alone. What can I do for you Jasper? Is everything alright? You never vist me unless you come to see Edward."

My scarred friend shrugged and sat on the bed with his legs crossed. Jasper and I were not usually two people who chatted often, but we had been getting closer these past few months. I had started trusting people, especially if they were friends with Edward Cullen. They were starting to turn into my family.

"You mind if I smoke?" My scarred companion pulled out a cigarette when I shook my head and handed him an ashtray. I didn't smoke myself, but Edward did and he often smoked in my room. "Edward is worried about you. He asked me to come speak with you. He says your having the nightmares again and that you won't talk to him. Why is that pixie?"

Images of my brother and father came to mind and I felt my hands start to shake. Before I knew it, I had thrown myself into Jasper's arms. For a moment he seemed frozen as if he wasn't quite sure how to handle this situation. After a brief pause he finally patted my back akwardly. He remained still and I could tell he was uncomfortable. He wasn't someone who chose to show tenderness often.

"There there." He patted my back in a gesture ment to calm me down. "It's going to be alright Alice. We won't let anything happen to you. Edward and I are going to keep you safe Ali. You can trust us alright?"

I would never understand why Jasper had come to care. I wasn't anything to him if you thought about it. I was Edward's friend he had picked up on the side of the road one day and never left. That was basically who I am. Jasper and I hadn't grown up like he and most of his friends.

"Why do you care? It isn't anything I cannot handle." I tossed the pillow to the side and leaned against the headboard.

"Edward is in love with you." He drawled in his southern accent. "He has never loved anyone before and since he is like my brother, I feel the need to make sure the woman he loves is alright. Your a part of my crew now Alice. It doesn't matter how long you have been with us. Once a 'soldier' always a 'soldier.' You are one of us and we protect our own."

Smiling slightly, I got up to open the window. Smoke from his cigarette had started to fill the room and I did not like the smell. "Your sweet Jasper and I really wish you had been my brother. I see how you are with Rosalie and I can't help but envy the normalacy between you two. It is the way siblings _should_ be."

My scarred friend put out his cigarette before placing the ashtray on the bedside table. "Your brother was sick Alice. He had a disease of the mind. Nothing you could have done would change that. You have to try and move on from the past. Don't let his actions or those of your father keep you from finding your fairytale ending pixie."

"How is it you are still single Mr. Hale?" I shot him a blinding smile. If I didn't have feelings for Edward, I would go for someone like Jasper. He was a nice guy and needed someone to apperciate that fact. "With your sweet personality, you would think every girl alive would be trying to jump you and put a ring on that finger."

Our crew leader laughed and shook his head. His hood remained up, but I could see he was grinning. "Maybe I am waiting for you to realize my bestfriend is a fool and marry me. You and I could be great together darlin."

I could tell he was joking with me. Jasper Hale didn't date anybody. I knew from Edward it was because of Maria. I had never met her personally, though I had heard all the stories. She reminded me of the song 'heartless' by the Fray. Apparently she used Jasper before dropping him like a hot potato. Rosalie and Edward told me he had never been the same afterwards.

Jasper Hale was scarred on the inside as well as out. Anyone who looked at him could see it. He had trouble trusting people. He hardly ever opened up and his eyes never held sincere happiness. He reminded me of how I had been before I found my freedom. It made me want to break whatever kept him chained down.

Changing positions I leaned against his shoulder. Even though my bronzed hero hadn't offically asked me out yet, I considered myself taken. "I'm taken Jazz, so I am afraid you'll have to find someone else. I am sure she exists and you just haven't met her yet. When you do meet this mystery woman the first thing I am doing is dragging her shopping.'

With a chuckle stood up and stretched. I could this conversation was over. We had done a bonding moment and I believe it is what he wanted. He wanted me to know that I was part of the family now. I am glad he did this. It made me feel accepted. Now if only his bestfriend could decide what he wanted from me and things would be perfect.

"Good thing I am never going to find her then." He muttered and headed towards the door. He paused to look back at me. "Talk to my idiot friend Alice. Tell him how you feel alright? I can't stand to see the poor boy suffering. Even if it is funny to see the player Edward Cullen acting like he has a heart. I knew it to be buried deep down. I'm thrilled you were able to bring it out in him. If you ever need to talk then just give me a call."

I offered a wave as he disapeared. I had no idea how often I would be calling him in the future. Besides Edward, Jasper was the one I would end up being the closest to. I knew that when the time came, I would do whatever I could to help him find happiness. He had helped me and I felt like I needed to repay the favor.

A bronze covered head appeared where Jasper had just vanished. I was knocked out of my thoughts when my bronze haired hero entered the room. "Hey Alice can we talk?"

TBC...

**AN: Now you know how come Alice is willing to keep Jasper's secret about Leah and he being together. She feels as if she owes him something. I wanted to make it longer, but this chapter gave me a hard time. You will see more Alice/Jasper friendship later on. I hope you all like this chapter! Let me know what you thought! **

**Please R&R like always!**

**Here is a preview of the next chapter:**

**"You came."**

**"You thought I wouldn't?"**

**"I thought maybe you would want to celebrate with your boyfriend."**

**"Embry? You think I am with Embry?"**

**"It's kind of obvious."**

**"You know what else is obvious? Well, I thought it to be obvious."**

**"What would that be darlin?"**

**"Embry likes penis. Since I am lacking that, your observation is way off base scar face."**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"A Porche 911 turbo?" Leah had her thumbs hooked through the belt loops of her jeans. "Someone seems to like flashy shit. Why not just go for the Lotus and be done with it?"

The native american racer raised her eyebrow as she checked out the pixie racers ride. Impressive if you were one to go for that sort of thing. The eye catching car was definately shorties kind of thing. It brought attention wherever it may be. The bright yellow didn't help with that fact either. It made Leah want to feel cheery from blinding color. Maybe that had been the point of getting a yellow car?

"Isn't she beautiful?" Alice chirped and hugged the hood of her car. Her actions got a few strange glances from others, but her bronze haired boyfriend gave a look stating if they opened their mouth's they would be dead.

Leah snorted and crossed her arms. "It's something alright and I am not sure that beautiful is exactly the word I would be using. That's alot of flash shorty. Are you sure you can handle this ride of yours? Maybe you should trade in for a scooter with Tweety or Hello Kitty on it."

The smaller female grinned at her competition. "I can handle her Clearwater. You can be sure to remember that when I leave you in the dust. I'd ask if you wanna take her for a test drive, but-"

Edward Cullen interrupted his girlfriend by finishing her sentence and turning it into an insult. "She doesn't like skanks defiling her baby."

"Oooh Sullen Cullen, that one hurt right here." Leah placed her hand over her heart. "Or it would have if I gave two shits about what you think. If your girl doesn't like skanks, I think she needs to get herself a new boyfriend."

Out of the corner of her eye, the Quilette mechanic could see Jasper Hale chuckling softly. She smirked and propped her ass up against the hood of her car. Embry and Seth at her sides as they awaited for the race to start. This mocking and jabbing happened to be a way to try and physch your opponant out.

"Enough." Jasper stepped between everyone and looked at both girls. He loved a race as much as the next person, but right now he was looking forward to what would be happening after more. "I think it's time to get this started." He turned to Alice and squeezed her shoulder. "You'll do great Ali, I know it."

To be truthful, Jasper wasn't sure who he wanted to win more. Leah Clearwater or Alice Cullen. He supported Alice for the obvious reasons. She was a part of his crew and one of his only true friends. The smaller girl had become like a sister to him over the years. She was a quick learner behind the wheel of a car and one very strong person despite everything she had been through. He was rooting for her because she was family in a sense.

Then on the other hand you had Leah. The woman he couldn't completely come to understand. The who called out to him in ways nobody ever had. The only woman who he could want to fuck, strangle, and laugh at all in one moment. The complete mystery of a woman who he was determined to figure out.

As Leah got into her car, Embry and Seth both patted her back. Embry gave her the thumbs up as she closed the drivers side door. "Phase on the fly Lee. Show this midget what you've got. This is nothing compared to other shit you've been forced to deal with. It's hardly a challenge."

The female mechanic high fived him through the window as she started her Camaro and revved the engine. Everyone surrounding the two vehicles backed up to the side as they waited for the flag to drop. Jasper kept his eyes on Leah's car when Angela brought the flag down. He wasn't even driving tonight and yet his heart had started pounding loudly in his ears.

Leah switched gears when she heard the small whine. The popping sound gave her a slight rush as the car jerked forwards even faster. Metallica was blasting from her radio. The song 'Enter Sandman' pulsing in her viens. Music helped to intesify the rush she recieved from driving dangerously.

In her head she could hear her mother speaking. _Your a rotten street racer! You'll never be good enough Leah. I wish you could be more like Emily. Your father was an idiot to think you would ever amount to everything. You drive me to drink Leah Clearwater! You'll never be anything to be proud of. Another nameless death is some car related accident._

Then her moms face morphed into that of Sam. _I never loved you Leah. How could you ever compare to perfect sweet Emily? There is something wrong with you for wanting to be a racer. What kind of woman is into cars? You'll never be able to get away from me. You belong to me Lee Lee, even if I don't want you anymore._

She could see a blur of colors as she sped down the narrow street with Alice's canary yellow Porche neck and neck with her. She would show everyone that she was better than what they so obviously thought. She was worthy of love, respect, and anything else in that catagory. She would make a name for herself and everyone would know it. Shifting gears once more, she let her finger press down on the NOS button.

"Don't melt my engine. Don't melt my engine." She chanted and hit a second switch she had installed the day before. Her second burst of NOS sent her flying ahead of Alice and across the finish line. The thrill of the danger and excitement of winning causing her to jump out of the car as soon as she came to a halt.

Embry and her brother were waiting for her when she got out of the car. Her forheard pressed against the Makah racers as he lifted her into the air and spun her around. Her kid brother grinning like and idiot and jumping up and down in excitement. The female racer kissed Embry on the top of the head as he set her down.

"Edward! Edward stop!" Alice Cullen's voice rang out above the congratulations and Leah's head whipped around. Had Sullen Cullen gotten angry at his girl for loosing? Maybe he was going to scream at her or even hurt her. Leah couldn't put it past a prick like him.

When she saw him beating the hell out of some random guy she realized she'd been wrong. She Alice with tears pouring down her face. "You don't ever fucking insult her again do you hear me? You ever make her cry and I will kill you."

"Hold up!" Leah jumped into the action even though Embry tried to stop her. She could see that Cullen wasn't about to stop hitting this guy and if he didn't, his face would turn into mulch pretty soon. "I think he gets the point dude."

Her bronze haired rival didn't seem to hear her. He had turned to his girlfriend and craddled her against him. The La Push female thought things to be fine until she saw the other guy get up and go to hit Alice and Edward from behind. Leah hated dirty fighters and jumped between the three people. The unnamed man let his elbow collide with her jaw.

"Fuck!" She cried falling to the concrete. Her jaw felt as if it to be on fire and her hand pressed against the tender flesh. That's what she gets for trying to help.

In an instant Embry and suprisingly enough, Jasper Hale were on the guy. Embry landed a few punches as did scar face. Leah couldn't see who broke up the fight because someoene had handed her ice. In the world of racing you should always be prepared.

00000000

The leader of the 'Soldiers for the South' was laying against the hood of his car an hour later. Everyone else had cleared off awhile ago and he remained as he waited for Leah to return. A lit cigarette dangling from his lips and one arm behind his head. Kid Rock blasting from his CD player.

He let his thoughts wander to the race earlier and events which took place afterwards. When the mocha skinned 'Wolf Pack' racer had jumped into the arms of her boyfriend or whatever Embry Call happened to be to her, he couldn't help but feel jealous. Jasper did not understand the feeling since Leah wasn't his girlfriend and they hadn't even slept together yet.

Then he had gone crazy on some random man when he connected his elbow and Leah Clearwater's jaw. Jasper had snapped and he hadn't done something like that for a long time. Not since before rehab and the whole mess with Maria. It was almost like all the lessons he taught himself about staying cool and not loosing his temper had vanished. The violence had just seemed to take over.

Hearing a car pull up, Jasper lifted his head to see Leah stepping out of her Camaro. He hadn't been sure she would show up and he told let that show as he got up to great her. "You came."

The female mechanic raised her eyebrow and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her teeth scraping along the pale flesh of his throat. "You thought I wouldn't?"

The scarred male reached down to cup her ass and lift her off the ground. He spun them around and set her down on the hood of his Mustang. Ever since they agreed to meet tonight, he had pictured screwing her on the hood. "I thought maybe you would want to celebrate with your boyfriend."

Her pouty pink lips twitched up into an amused smirk. She reached a dark hand out to grab the collar of his shirt and pull him closer so he stood between her legs. "Embry? You think I am with Embry?"

The honey blond bit her pulse point and gripped her hips. "It's kind of obvious."

She let one hand wander up to pull his hair when he bit her neck. She dug the heels of her feet his thighs to pull him closer so he would do it again. "You know what else is obvious? Well, I thought it to be obvious."

"What would that be darlin?" He whispered against her throat before grabbing the tender skin of her throat between his teeth and tugging.

To get the point across since she could not be sure him to be listening, Leah reached her free hand down between them and grabbed him through his jeans. "Embry likes penis. Since I am lacking that, your observation is way off base scar face."

With a chuckle, the scarred racer ran his hands up her thigh. "I would be worried about my sexuality if I became attracted to you and you had a dick. I'm much more of a pussy man myself."

Leah laughed and gave him a teasing grin. "I had no idea you liked cats."

"I bet I can make you purr." He replied catching her eye. There was that fire again. Burning and igniting between the two racers.

Lips crashed together and pale hands slid up and under her shirt. The two broke apart long enough for her white t-shirt to be pulled over her head and dropped to the ground. The light of the moon gave her russet skin a strange glow. He had never seen anything like it before in his entire life.

When she went to remove his black hoodie and white shirt underneath, he grabbed her hands. He did not want her to see the ugly marks marring his skin. He was not ready for that yet. "Leave them on. The scars are worse on my chest."

The Quilette mechanic frowned, but did as asked. She could understand him not wanting to expose himself yet. There were parts of her personality she kept hidden as well. Her scars unlike his, were mainly on the inside. Her heart and soul covered in scar tissue that may never be removed.

Keeping her hands under his shirt, she let her fingers caress the skin. She could feel the rough texture of the scars and part of her wanted to see them. "You can't hide them forever Hale. One day you will have to let someone see them."

"Today is not that day princess." He replied while reaching around to remove her bra. "Lay back."

Jasper pushed on her shoulders until her back rested against the cold metal. His knees resting on the very edge of the hood. His locked his lips around one dark nipple and caressed the other breast with his left hand. His hand toying with the flesh around her belly button. The nails of his fingers leaving faint red lines.

Leah arched her back and wrapped one long leg around his waist. The other was bent to keep her from loosing balance and falling of the Mustang's hood. One arm wrapped around his neck and tangled his honey blond hair. The other quickly pulling down the zipper of his jeans. "Fuck me."

"That's the plan." The scarred male replied while letting his mouth leave her breasts to kiss down her stomach. His tongue leaving a wet trail in it's wake.

He used his teeth to pop the zipper of her jeans and then pulled the zipper down. His hands had come down to pull the denim down her legs. He removed her boots and socks. When he was finished, he took a step back to admire her. She lay there on his car in only a green thong. Her hair resting around her face and her eyes dark with anticipation.

Jasper hesitated when he went to take off his jeans. What was he doing? This was Leah Clearwater and he shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't want her the way he did. He wasn't supposed to be with someone from the 'Wolf Pack.' He especially shouldn't want someone who had belonged to his bitter enemy Sam Uley.

"Suffering from performance anxiety scar face?" The female mechanic asked and pushed herself up with her elbows. "Don't tell me I am going to have to take matters into my own hands?"

Under her sarcastic comment, you could catch a hint of worry in her words. Was she so undesirable that someone who was permantly scarred from head to toe, couldn't even find it within himself to want her? Did her body repel people like the stench of a skunk? Would it be better if she looked like Emily or Bella?

The honey blond caught the edge in her words. Immediately any concerns he had vanished and he let his jeans pool around his knees. In the next second he was hovering above her. He took her hands and brought the above her head so she could lock her fingers into the small space at the top of the hood. It would help her to be able and brace herself better.

"Your beautiful princess." He told her and pressed his lips to hers. His tongue sliding into her mouth and one hand going into the pocket of his hoodie to pull out a condom.

Somehow he managed to open it with one hand and slide it on. That took talent if you asked him. He continued to explore her mouth with his tongue as she tossed one of her legs over his shoulder. With a nod from her he took the oppurtunity to slide inside of her. When she winced he forced himself to freeze.

"Just been a long time." Leah assured and thrust her hips up to tell him he could start moving. When he did, she wrapped her other leg around his waist again.

"Fuck princess." He muttered against her throat. He grunted she tugged on his hair and sucked his index finger into her mouth.

She swirled her tongue around the digit and met him thrust for thrust. His lips alternated between her neck and breasts. Once in a while he would kiss her, but he could the action made her uncomfortable since it was so intimate and this was fucking, not making love.

When Jasper felt himself getting close, he slid his hand between their joined bodies. He rubbed his thumb over clit a few times until he felt her clench around him. He felt himself tumble after her and bit down on the curve of her shoulder. he could feel his teeth sink into the skin, but luckily it did not break.

"That was-" Leah couldn't figure out how to finish as the scarred racer collapsed on top of her.

"I know." He said and rolled on his side while taking her with him. "We are so screwed."

She arched her eyebrow at him. "Why is that scar face?"

The honey blond pulled her against his chest. "Because if you felt anything near what I did, you know this wasn't a one time thing. I have a feeling we will be doing this alot."

"Your right." Leah moved her hair from her face and buried her face into his cloth covered chest. "We are so screwed because I am that damn good."

They both laughed and gazed up at the stars. Jasper kissed her head and let himself bask in the after glow. They would worry about tomorrow when the next day came. Right now they could pretend that everything was normal and they weren't supposed to hate eachother.

TBC...

**AN: I hope you all liked this chapter! I liked writing this chapter and I hope the sex scene came out alright. Jasper and Leah were hoping to just do this once and get the other out of their system. It didn't seem to work that way lol! They both know it is wrong, but do you think that will stop them? Let me know what you thought!**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Here is a preview of what is to come:**

**"Are you freaking out on me princess?"**

**"Yes I am scar face! You left a huge mark on my neck. Don't you think someone may notice that?"**

**"Tell them-"**

**"Tell them what? A dog jumped up and bit my throat leaving very human like teeth marks?"**

**"I was going to say you should tell them it isn't any of their buisness."**

**"You don't know my friends or family if you think that will slide."**

**"If your going to stress out about it then you should use cover up or something."**

**"Do I look like I have my makeup with me?"**

**"I have an idea." "This should do the trick."**

**"Are you fucking kidding me? You want to bandage my neck up? That won't be noticable at all."**

**"It's either this or the dog bite story. You choose which has a better ending."**

**"I should knock your teeth out and we wouldn't have this problem."**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasper Hale and Leah Clearwater had somehow ended up falling asleep on the hood of his Mustang Roush. He had taken his hoodie off to slide over her naked body so she wouldn't freeze. His scarred arm holding her tucked under one of his arms and the other behind his head as he slept as well as one could in this position.

The sun was starting to rise and the light is what awoke the female mechanic. Her eyes fluttered open as she automatically began to stretch her sore muscles. Blinking tiredly, Leah grabbed Jasper's arm so she could look at his watch. "What the hell time is it?"

The scarred male sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Sometime between last night and this morning. I'd say around five or six since the sun is just barely rising. Can I go back to sleep now princess?"

"No you can't scar face. We need to get dressed and get the hell out of here before someone sees us. What were we thinking when we decided to do this out in the open? I must have been really horny to make such a rookie mistake." Shaking her head, she slid off the cherry red Mustang and started gathering her clothes. She threw each item on hastily in a rush to get out of here.

"Your behavior can make a man think your ashamed to be seen with him." The leader of the 'Soldiers' muttered and caught the hoodie she tossed his way. He slid it on and Leah watched as all the scars on his arms vanished underneath the black fabric.

The Quilette woman rolled her eyes and strode over to check herself out in the side mirror. Her eyes scanned her reflection. Her lips were slightly swollen and she had a bruise on her jaw from where she had been elbowed the night before. Her hair was a mess of tangles and on her collarbone rested a very visable bite mark. You could see the indent of teeth and the flesh around the bite seemed swollen with a purple tint from the bruising she no doubt had recieved from the marking.

"What the hell?" Leah straightened up to glare at Hale. "You bit me? What the hell Hale? Are you and vampire and just forgot to tell me?"

"You weren't complaining last night." The scarred male told her as he got up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. His lips kissing the ugly bite mark on her skin. He noticed her to be staring off into space when he caught her reflection in the side mirror. "Are you freaking out on me princess?"

"Yes I am scar face! You left a huge mark on my neck. Don't you think someone may notice that?" The female mechanic had whirled around to shove him away from her. Her hands motioning to the mark on her throat.

Jasper ran his hands through his hair. It was early and he was lacking coffee. He didn't need to deal with her crazy paranoia before he had his morning jolt. He tried to offer her a reasonable solution. "Tell them-"

The 'she bitch' didn't let him finish. She placed her hands on her hips after she buttoned her jeans. The look on her face screamed out she thought him to be an idiot. "Tell them what? A dog jumped up and bit my throat leaving very human like teeth marks?"

"I was going to say you should tell them it isn't any of their buisness." He snapped feeling annoyed at her attitude this morning. She was quickly ruining the good memories of the night before. He knew he should of ducktaped her mouth closed.

"You don't know my friends or family if you think that will slide." Leah replied and checked herself over in the review mirror.

She figured if she maybe walked into her house and acted as if she had a kink in her neck, her mother and brother wouldn't notice. Or if she were lucky, Sue would still be passed out from her drinking the night before and Seth would be to intimidated to to ask her about the large and ugly mark on her skin.

The leader of the 'Soldiers' shook his head and pulled a cigarette from his jeans pocket. It was bent and slightly ripped, but Jasper didn't care. He slid the smoke between his lips before lighting it and taking a nice long drag. The nicotine seemed to remove some of his headache from lack of sleep.

The scarred male took a few more drags to keep himself calm. Usually he did not let a situation get the better of him. He would annalyze every angle before freaking out. Leah Clearwater seemed to be the exact opposite. She would react first and think afterwards. Not the smartest thing a person could do.

"If your going to stress out about it then you should use cover up or something." That is what Rosalie or Alice would do in this particular situation.

He knew for a fact that Alice had many nights where Edward left marks on her that Carlisle and Esme could not see. The older couple would've died from shock if they had been forced to see the kind of things their son did to their adopted daughter. Jasper found it rather amusing at how innocent they thought Alice to be.

The native american female quirked her eyebrow. She motioned to the empty air around her. Her hands waving around wildly and without purpose made her seem crazy. "Do I look like I have my makeup with me?"

"I have an idea." The southern racer told her as he went to the truck of his Mustang. After he had popped it open and grabbed up a small bag, he sprinted back over to where Leah was currently standing. "This should do the trick."

Tilting her head, Leah took the time to study the bag he was carrying. It was small and green with a little red cross on it. After a moment she understood. It was a first aid kit. "Are you fucking kidding me? You want to bandage my neck up? That won't be noticable at all."

Jasper unzipped the small bag and pulled out some medical tape and a packet of gauze. "It's either this or the dog bite story. You choose which has a better ending."

With a huff she bent her head so her neck was exposed. It was her way of telling him to go ahead and get it over with. "I should knock your teeth out and we wouldn't have this problem."

"Princess you liked it when I bit you. Now stop complaining would you?" When he had made sure every inch of the bite to be covered, he leaned down and placed a kiss over the now bandaged wound. "I'll call you later."

"How can you call me if you don't have my number?" The female mechanic asked as he slid into the drivers side of his Roush. She wished they didn't have to go back to the normal routine of their everyday lives, but she knew it wasn't really an option to do otherwise.

"I have my ways beautiful." The honey blond replied and blew her a kiss before squealing his tires and vanishing into the light of the rising sun.

0000000

It didn't take long for Jasper to arrive back home. The first thing he noticed was Rosalie's convertable to be gone. That was her going somewhere important car. It was funny if you thought about it. She has a car for racing, one for watching the races, one she took to parties, and one she used when she had to run important errands.

Sometimes Jasper wondered if Rosalie had multiple personality disorder. The way she could never have just one car that she drove at all times. Her choices in vechicles seemed to be linked to her moods as well. It had been that way ever since Royce King and what the bastard had done to his sister. She hadn't been the same since then.

Shutting off the car and pulling the key from the ignition, the honey blond racer stepped out of his car. His eyes narrowed when he saw the garage door to be partly open. A pair of booted feet pacing back and forth in the small part which was visable from the partly open door. Jasper rolled his shoulders when a feeling of warning shot up his spine.

He knew that whoever happened to be on the other side of the door couldn't be Edward or Emmett. Both men had plans today as far as he knew. Emmett had to see his laywer about his probation and Edward had taken Alice away for the weekend. There wasn't anyone else who would dare enter his property without permission.

Cracking his knuckles, he walked with a purpose to the door and wrenched it up and open. What Jasper found waiting for him was unexpected to say the very least. This day had taken a drastic turn for the worst. The scarred male thought for a moment that maybe the man in his garage had somehow found out about he and Leah's activities last night. Then he saw what was parked his his garage.

Jasper couldn't move or tear his eyes from the partly burned, completely dented 1989 baby blue Impala. Seeing this particular vehichle brought back a rush of memories. He could hear the blaring horn in his head, see the womans terrified face, feel the crunching of metal on metal. He could feel the heat from the flames and taste the oil and gas in his mouth.

Sam Uley stood smirking with his arms crossed as he watched the expressions fly across Hale's face. He could read the exact emotions and memories in his enemies eyes. The pain that he saw gave him great joy. To see Hale in agony made his day. Sam wished he could bottle up this moment so he would be able to relive it over and over again.

"Well hello Jasper. You look suprised to see me. Do you not remember what today is?" The leader of the 'Wolf Pack' patted the hood of the car. "Do you not like your gift?"

TBC...

**AN: I know that I cut off at a very important part, but I did it for a few reasons. A friend of mine passed away and writing this chapter wasn't easy. I wanted to post something, but I could not write the full Jasper/Sam scene right now. Give me a couple days and I will try to put it up. Don't worry though, I will give you a preview of what is to come. I hope you liked this and please let me know what you thought!**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview:**

**"What is this?"**

**"It's a present for you Hale. I thought you would like it. Don't tell me you do not like the color?"**

**"Why are you doing this? Uley you need to move on."**

**"And you need to feel the pain you caused."**

**"Would that make it better? If I hurt over killing your mother?"**

**"It would be a start."**

**"It will never be enough will it? I appologized to you so many times. I do not like you Sam, but you cannot believe I killed your mother on purpose?"**

**"Accident or not she's dead and your still here. It should have been you."**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_The screeching of tires as they tried desperately to latch onto the pavement and stop from rolling forward. The tearing of metal meeting metal as the two vechicles collided. The horn going off in the backround as one car flipped up into the air with the passenger side door ripping off when it met the ground once more._

Jasper felt his breath catch in his throat when the memories started to assault his brain. One scarred hand shot out to lean against the side of the garage. He felt as if he would loose his balance if he didn't do something. He couldn't get the images to stop and they threatened to drown him in the agony of things he could not change.

_Red tinted his vision when he tried to open his eyes. He could see her through the strange red coloring his vision. It reminded him of looking through bloodied water. Jasper tried to blink and clear his sight up, but it didn't work. If anything the thick red liquid started to flow more freely into his eyes._

_When he saw the flames flickering around where the woman rested, he tried to pull himself by his arms in her direction. He knew he needed to reach her so he could help her. Despite the pain and blackness threatening to take over, Jasper knew he did not have a choice in the matter. He needed to get to her before it was to late._

Sam Uley watched as his rival looked about ready to pass out. The scarred male had paled considerably and he'd started shaking. The leader of the 'Wolf Pack' couldn't keep a smirk from curling the corners of his mouth upwards. The pain Hale was feeling made him giddy. He had felt this way for years and now Jasper would as well.

_His arms had become so damn heavy. Jasper couldn't seem to lift them anymore. He had managed to drag himself a few feet before his entire body started to go numb. He could do nothing other than watch the flames slowly consume the other car. The one thing he was greatful in knowing was atleast she wasn't concious. He could only hope she had died instantly. Maybe if it happened that way, he would be able to live with himself one day if he survived._

After a few minutes, Jasper was able to get his breathing under control. The images started to fade and the shaking in his limbs began to slow down somewhat. He removed his hand from the wall to reach into his pocket and pull out a cigarette. He needed the nicotine to calm him down right now. Especially if he had to deal with Sam Uley in this moment in time.

"What is this?" The leader of "Soldiers for the South' forced his tone to remain calm and partly arrogant. He waved his hand casually in the direction of Sam's mothers car. The same vehichle that changed his life in the blink of an eye.

Sam leaned against the hood. He met Jasper's eye. Hale could pretend to be unaffected, but Sam wasn't stupid nor was he blind. He had planned this for years. The tenth anniversary of his mothers death seemed oddly appropriate for some reason. "It's a present for you Hale. I thought you would like it. Don't tell me you do not like the color?"

The scarred male inwardly flinched at the hate in Uley's eyes. Not that he cared about what the other man felt for him, but rather he didn't think it possible for someone to hate him more than he hated himself. Nobody could ever hate Jasper more than he hated himself. In a way he was relieved to know Sam hated him. He deserved nothing less and he knew it. Hate atleast, was something he could understand.

The honey blond racer enhaled deeply. He felt the smoke fill his lungs for a brief moment before exhaling. The shaking in his hands had finally stopped. "Why are you doing this? Uley you need to move on."

Jasper did not mean to say those words in a mean way. He honestly didn't think it healthy for Sam Uley to be clinging to the past in such a way. He understood the pain the man must be feeling. He could accept the hate since he expected it. Yet, to know that Sam was so consumed with revenge bothered him greatly. He did not want to be the reason another persons life was ruined.

The native american male snarled. He did not need pity from the likes of Jasper Hale. It wasn't what he had come for. "And you need to feel the pain you caused."

"Would that make it better?" Jasper asked with a tilt of his head and another drag of his cigarette. The leader of the 'Soldiers' did not want to fight today. He did not want to fight at all if he were honest with himself. He was tired of it all. He would never be friends with the 'Wolf Pack' leader by any means, but maybe they could stop this stupid feud. "If I hurt over killing your mother?"

Sam had expected anger and maybe a few punches thrown his way. He wanted it that way actually. If Jasper swung at him, then he would have a reason to hit back. To feel his fist connect against Jasper's jaw would be the best feeling in the world right now. He wanted the bastard to bleed and hurt as much as he did on a daily basis.

The mocha skinned male rolled his shoulders. "It would be a start."

The scarred racer shook his head. He could tell that no matter what he said or did, it would never be the right thing. The funny thing about hate is you have to want to move on from it. Sam Uley would never want that to happen. That much was blatantly obvious. "It will never be enough will it? I appologized to you so many times. I do not like you Sam, but you cannot believe I killed your mother on purpose?"

"Accident or not she's dead and your still here. It should have been you." The La Push racer snapped and pushed himself away from the cars hood. "What makes you life any better than hers? Did you have children? A husband who loved you dearly? No! Yet your pathetic ass is here and my mother isn't."

Sam paused and marched over to his rival. He shoved Jasper hard causing him to crash into the wall. "What makes it worse is the fact you didn't get in trouble for it. Your rich bitch mother and father covered for your sorry ass! Everyone knows that your father wasn't the one driving like he claimed. We all know the truth and you still got away with it. I won't let it happen. I will make you pay! I swear to god Hale, I am going to make you pay for this one day."

When Sam started kicking him in the side, Jasper blocked as best he could. He hadn't had time to collect himself from the floor and that gave Sam the advantage. Blow after blow came until Jasper managed to sweep his leg around and catch Sam behind his knees which brought him down. He managed to pin Sam down and was going to let him have it, but he just couldn't do it. He had his fist raised and everything. Yet, he just couldn't seem to bring himself to do it.

Pushing himself off the floor, the honey blond shook his head. "I'm giving you a get out of jail free card Uley. Get your ass off my property and if you think you'll ever get another chance like you had today, your dumber than I fucking thought."

Jasper forced himself to stand up straight and look more menacing and sturdy then he felt in this moment. He could tell Sam Uley to be frightened by his stance and he thanked god when the native american male scampered off. Once he was sure the other man to be gone, he fell to his knees and pulled out his cell. He could feel his ribs to be pretty fucked up and knew he needed a ride. When he tried Rosalie she did not answer and he felt desperate.

Flicking through his contacts he contemplated who he would want to see him in this condition. After a moment he came across Leah's number. Thank god her brother was a very open kid who had been kind enough to give Jasper his sisters number when the scarred male slyly asked for it. Hitting the call button he could only hope she would answer.

TBC...

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. It was another shorter one because it is still hard for me to concentrate on writing. I wanted to write and post something though, so this is what you get. What did you all think of it? Sam is a jerk right? And I know you are all probably wondering why Jasper didn't kick his ass. All I can say is it will be explained in the next chapter. I thought the reason to be pretty obvious, but maybe it wasn't. Let me know. The next chapter should be longer since it doesn't focus so much on something hard for me to right at this moment in time. It focus's on fun loving Jasper/Leah!**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Here is a preview of the next chapter:**

**"You gonna tell me why my ex felt the need to fracture three of your ribs?"**

**"He's a crazy douche bag?"**

**"That he is scar face. I won't disagree with you there, but you gonna tell me why today of all days?"**

**"You know what day it is princess. I killed his mother ten years ago and he hates me for it."**

**"It was an accident."**

**"He doesn't see it that way." "What are you doing?"**

**"What does it look like I am doing? To stop you from going all emo on me, I am willing to give you the naughty nurse fantasy every man seems to have."**

**"Your lacking the outfit darlin."**

**"Be creative and use your imagination. Maybe I am a nudist naughty nurse."**

**"Now that is something I can definately work with."**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah Clearwater had finally made it home and managed to sneak in without her mother or brother realizing it. She couldn't believe her luck this morning. The native american racer had been sure her mother would be waiting up for her after the fight the day before. She had been prepared for all hell to break loose. Though when she came into the house and was greeted by only silence, she figured that the fates were smiling down at her for once.

Taking the stairs two at a time, to avoid the ones she knew for sure which creaked, Leah made it to her room without incident. She didn't even bother undressing before she let herself fall onto her bed. The pillow felt like heaven underneath her head after having fallen asleep on the hood of a car. The female mechanic buried her face into the fabric and felt her eyes closing.

All she wanted in this moment was sleep. To pass out for a good eight to ten hours before she had to re-enter the real world. Hopefully she wouldn't be haunted by dreams since her body and mind were both completely exausted. Leah prayed for a relaxing few hours of nothing but blackness and the feeling of her body resting on the soft mattress beneath her.

Just as her world began to fade around her, she felt something vibrating from her pocket. She groaned and tried to ingnore it. Why would someone be calling her this early? It wasn't even nine in the morning yet. Couldn't they wait until atleast noon to disturb her slumber? Someone either be dying or dead if she gave up her sleep to answer the annoying buzzing in her pocket.

Pulling the silver device out of her jeans and putting up to her ear, she snarled. "Who the fuck is calling me so damned early? You either better be dying or bleeding to death. I was trying to sleep and if you woke me up for nothing, I am going to make sure you are bleeding by the time this phone conversation is done!"

A wheezing on the other end stopped Leah from saying anything more. She sat up when a familiar southern accent reached her ears over the other end of the phone. "Good thing I am bleeding then ain't it darlin?"

"Scar face?" The mocha skinned racer jumped out of bed immediately and went to her dresser looking for her keys. She could feel that something was terribly wrong. Why else would he be calling her unless he wanted another round of sex? "How the hell did you get this number? Scratch that stupid question. It had to be my brother because he never did know how to keep his big trap shut."

The wheezing on the other end got even worse. Jasper was trying not to laugh at her comment because it caused his ribs to ache even more. "I need your help darlin. Can't breathe very well and coughing up blood usually tends to be bad. Can't get ahold of Rose and I won't call an ambulance. I won't give him the satisfaction."

"Give who the satisfaction?" Leah asked as she practically ran down the stairs. She wouldn't let someone suffer or die on her watch.

When she got to the kitchen, she saw Seth pouring himself some cereal. He gave her a quizical look and she mouthed 'Be back soon. Emergency I need to handle' before she shot out the door and sprinted to her car. After unlocking the door and sliding into the drivers side seat, did she realize she had no idea where Jasper Hale lived.

"Your ex thought it would be great to pay me a visit today. Before you ask princess, it had nothing to do with you." Jasper groaned and rolled to his side.

Hearing it was her douche of an ex, Leah gripped the wheel and backed out. She could hear the tires squeal in protest as she jerked the wheel. "Give me directions Bo Duke. I can't read your mind. I need to know where I am going."

The leader of the 'Soldiers' mumbled out the directions to his house before letting the phone drop. He could hear Leah calling his name, but it hurt to much to answer her. He knew she would know he hadn't died since she could hear his labored breathing in the backround. The last thought he had before passing out, was how odd it happened to be that he called Leah Clearwater of all people.

0000000

The female mechanic paced back and forth in Jasper's hospital room. She fucking hated hospitals and yet she was here again for the third time in less than a week. She really didn't like this pattern her life had seemed to take which revolved around the E.R. Hale would owe her big for this one. She wasn't in the habit of helping others. It took away from her bitch reputation.

The scarred southern male winced as the doctor continued to tape up his ribs. After waiting for the x-ray results, they were told three of his ribs were fractured. Sam's steel toed boots had done a number on him. The doctor kept saying that Jasper was lucky to walk away with a few fractures.

"You sure you don't want to call the police?" The doctor asked for the hundreth time as Jasper buttoned up his shirt.

He kept trying to get a name from the scarred racer, but Jasper wasn't going to narc on anyone. He would handle Sam by himself. Or if given no other option, Jasper and his crew would handle Uley. They were family and family stuck together. They protected their own. You ride together and you die together. It was as simple as that.

"I told you I didn't see the guys face. He jumped me from behind." The leader of 'Soldiers for the South' sighed when the doctor gave him a look stating he didn't believe him. It didn't matter anyways. If Jasper didn't want to press charges, the E.R. attendant couldn't make him.

Leah waited until the doctor left to fill out paper work before launching into her first question. She choose to lean against the wall as opposed to sitting next to him. "You gonna tell me why my ex felt the need to fracture three of your ribs?"

"He's a crazy douche bag?" The honey blond answered her question with one of his own and a raised eyebrow.

He knew that he owed her some sort of explaination. She had saved his ass after all. She could've told him to fuck off and left him to suffer. Instead she drove out of her way to his place and not only brought him to the emergency room, but stayed with him the whole time. She didn't leave him to handle the situation on his own. She was willing to waste her day by his side in the hospital.

The mocha skinned female nodded in agreement. She couldn't argue that point. Sam was fucking crazy in all the wrong ways. "That he is scar face. I won't disagree with you there, but you gonna tell me why today of all days?"

His soft brown eyes wouldn't meet hers. She must hate him as much as Sam Uley. She had known Sam's mother before she died. He wouldn't be suprised if Leah hated him to. "You know what day it is princess. I killed his mother ten years ago and he hates me for it."

Much to the suprise of both people in the room, she pushed herself away from the wall and walked over to him. She lifted his chin with her fingers. "It was an accident."

"He doesn't see it that way." He replied and pulled his chin from her grasp. He continued to slowly do up the buttons of his shirt. He had to go slowly in order to not jostle his damaged body to much. When he felt her climb up onto the examination table and start undoing all the progress he had made with the buttons, he looked up at her in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I am doing?" The 'Wolf Pack' female straddled his waist slid his shirt down off of his shoulders. It was the only thing she could think of doing to stop him from spiraling into a woe is me routine. "To stop you from going all emo on me, I am willing to give you the naughty nurse fantasy every man seems to have."

Jasper was careful to not move to quickly as he grabbed her the hips and pulled her against him. His lips tracing the shell of her ear. This was most definately a turn on. "Your lacking the outfit darlin."

Smirking, she ran her hands up his bandaged chest. She bit down on his earlobe before running her tongue along the outline of his ear and whispering. "Be creative and use your imagination. Maybe I am a nudist naughty nurse."

"Now that is something I can definately work with." Moving his hands, the honey blond slid his hands around from her hips to cup her ass and pull her against his quickly growing hard on. This was a great way to forget his pain.

Leah continued to trace the shell of his ear with her tongue. Sam had never been willing to try anything daring or in public. The thrill of getting caught made this whole thing with Hale alot more interesting in her opinion. "Since your not in any condition to have sex right and I did blow off sleep for you and everything-"

"What are you getting at princess?" Jasper raised his eyebrow and smirked as she slid off him to get down on her knees.

"I think you should let me get something out of this whole situation." The female mechanic rested back on her heels between his legs.

The scarred leader of the 'Soldiers' widened his eyes for a moment. Was she for real? he had never met a woman before who would willing take the chance of getting caught. For a second he thought for sure she was bluffing to try and get his mind off of things. He grinned in a silent challenge. "Go for it then darlin."

"You don't think I will?" The La Push female asked and reached up to undo his zipped. She cast one more glance at the closed curtian to be sure nobody would walk by the door and see her. "Your in for a real suprise scar face. I am not one to back down. Now shut the hell up and enjoy this. It won't be often any man sees me on my knees."

Jasper had no doubt in his mind that was the truth. He could tell that Leah Clearwater would never be the type to bend to any man. If he had asked her to do this, she would most likely of turned him down. Though because it had been her idea, there was nothing stopping her. He could tell as long as they had this enemy with benefits thing going, if he gave her the riens then things would be good for him.

It worked considering Jasper himself always had to take charge in everything. It would be a nice change of pace to let someone else lead for once. He was up to try anything once and he figured he and Leah would have alot of firsts if she had anything to say about it. Not that he minded one bit. When her hand slid into his jeans he had that thought again. No, he most certianly didn't mind one single bit.

TBC...

**AN: So this chapter was going to be longer, but again it is still kinda hard for me to write. I am getting better though and I have the next few chapters planned out. Writing this has been kind of theraputic. I know I didn't write smut or anything and I am sorry for that. I wanted to leave it open to what happens and if enough people really want to see it, I will write exactly what they did in the hospital room. Let me know if that is something you want to see. I do hope you all liked this chapter!**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Here is a preview of what is to come in the next chapter:**

**"Did you see his face? The only thing I could think of was thank god we were in a hospital. I really thought he was going to have a heart attack or something."**

**"I know darlin trust me. I thought I would have a heart attack when the nurse came in after and handed you those condoms before preaching about safe sex."**

**"That skanky nurse just wanted to replace me in your naughty nurse fantasy. She's lucky I didn't phase on fly and take her ass down."**

**"Are you ever going to tell me what that means princess?"**

**"No probably not. Now get in so I can take us to get lunch, for which you will be paying."**

**"I will be? When did I decide this?"**

**"When you interrupted my sleep. Now are you going to agree to feed me or am I leaving your ass here?"**

**"I suppose I can afford to buy you lunch even if I am a poor southern boy."**

**"Poor southern boy my ass." "Hey stop looking through my CD's! Did I give you permission to go snooping in my shit? A glove compartment is very private."**

**"Now I have to see what kind of music you have in here. You seem like your hiding something." "What the hell is a 100 Monkey?"**

**"It's 100 Monkeys you jackass! They are like the greatest band alive. How can you not know who they are?"**

**"Because I have taste in music?"**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasper and Leah left the hospital arm in arm. They were laughing and tripping as they made the way to Leah's Camaro. The scarred male couldn't control his laughter from the events a few minutes ago. The fact that not only had Leah given him a blow job in the E.R., but they had been caught was something he just didn't think he would ever get over.

"Did you see his face? The only thing I could think of was thank god we were in a hospital. I really thought he was going to have a heart attack or something." Leah said as she pulled open the drivers side door. She never opened it all the way though because the honey blond male had her back pressed up against the door.

_The forty something year old physician studdered when he walked into the room to see Leah on her knees infront of Jasper. His hands flew to chest as he turned and walked out of the room muttering about young people and stamina he no longer had. To say the mood had been ruined would be and understatement._

The leader of the 'Soldiers' had his body pressed against hers. Sure it caused his ribs to ache, but he didn't really care. The doctor had given him a shot for pain since he refused to take pills. "I know darlin trust me. I thought I would have a heart attack when the nurse came in after and handed you those condoms before preaching about safe sex."

_A blonde haired nurse who looked as if she should be in playboy instead of the E.R., came in and dropped a packet of condoms in the female mechanics lap. "Dr. Alexander thought you guys may need these. He also wanted me to give you some pamplets about safety. We wouldn't want unwanted pregnancy or STD's would we?"_

The 'Wolf Pack' racer rolled her eyes and poked him in the side to get him to move so she could get into the car. She was careful to not poke his ribs. She hadn't wanted to hurt him since that would be cruel. She would save that for when he annoyed her and he no doubt would sooner rather than later. "That skanky nurse just wanted to replace me in your naughty nurse fantasy. She's lucky I didn't phase on fly and take her ass down."

"Are you ever going to tell me what that means princess?" The 'Soldiers' leader asked as he walked around the car to the passenger side. He would ask to drive, but he figured that would never happen. He wouldn't let anyone drive his Roushe so he figured Leah was the same way about her Camaro.

Leah smirked and turned the key in the ignition. She sighed happily when she heard the purr of the engine. "No probably not. Now get in so I can take us to get lunch, for which you will be paying."

"I will be? When did I decide this?" Jasper raised one scarred eyebrow as he adjusted his seat. It hurt to sit up completely straight and so he needed to lean back.

Silently he swore to himself that he would make Sam Uley pay for this. He could understand why Sam hated him, but in the end violence and this attack hadn't solved anything. It only caused unnessary pain for Jasper and it hadn't brought Mrs. Uley back. Besides that, if the 'Soldiers' didn't respond, it would only give the 'Wolf Pack' the impression that they were backing down and Jasper Hale never backed down against anyone or anything.

"When you interrupted my sleep. Now are you going to agree to feed me or am I leaving your ass here?" The native american female would do it to. She had no qualms leaving his ass in the hospital parking lot.

She was starving and didn't have any money on her. He owed her this since she had went against the rules and helped him. If her crew ever found out, she hated to think what they would do to her. She could just imagine her ex and his blow up reaction. Sam wasn't past hitting a woman and if he found out not only had she given Hale a ride, slept with him, and given him head in the E.R., he would most likely beat her down.

Leah wasn't stupid enough to think she could face Sam on and win. She was a good fighter sure, but he was alot bigger than she was. His weight alone almost doubled hers, and his hieght was a good four or maybe more, inches taller than she. If he were to hit her even once, she knew she would not be getting up again if he used his full force.

The scarred male tilted his head to look at her. He lifted his arms to rest behind his head since it took alway some of the pressure on his ribs. "I suppose I can afford to buy you lunch even if I am a poor southern boy."

Leah couldn't help but snort at the mock expression of innocence on his face. Jasper Hale was southern that fact is completely obvious to anyone who looks at him. Yet, he wasn't lacking in the money department. Not only did he have the money he made from street racing, he had the garage he and his sister ran together, and he had a large amount of money his parents had left him when they left the country to travel. Leah knew all of this because people talked in the racing world. Nothing stayed secret for very long.

"Poor southern boy my ass." The mocha skinned mechanic snorted and focused her eyes on the road.

Well she tried to remain focused on her driving until she heard the pop of the glove compartment opening. Her head snapped in his direction. Dark hair flying around her face and getting into her eyes. "Hey stop looking through my CD's! Did I give you permission to go snooping in my shit? A glove compartment is very private."

The 'she bitch' felt her face flush as he reached for her CD case. She took one hand off the wheel and made a grap for the case. The honey blond smirked and pulled his hand away with the case still gripped tightly between his fingers. He had never seen her embarassed before so he knew this had to be good.

What kind of music could she listen to that made her so self concious? Edward listened to classical music and felt no shame, Alice to pop, Emmett to rap, and Rosalie listened to country music. There wasn't anything that could be as bad as she was making it out to be. Unless she was into some fruity type jazz band. If that was the case he may be worried about her sanity. He would have to introduce her to real music.

"Now I have to see what kind of music you have in here. You seem like your hiding something." With a grin he opened the case and frowned when he read the name of what he suspected to be a band. He hoped it was a band anyways. If not then she was into some wierd freaky shit. "What the hell is a 100 Monkey?"

The female racer punched him in the arm. She was outraged by the fact he didn't know who 100 Monkeys were. Everyone with any taste should know who they were. "It's 100 Monkeys you jackass! They are like the greatest band alive. How can you not know who they are?"

The scarred southern boy grinned and popped the CD into her player. He waited for it to start and when it did his nose crinkled up into discust. His hands going to cover his ears. "Because I have taste in music?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled over onto the side of the road. "Obviously you don't if you do not like 100 Monkeys. Don't tell me you listen to that country garbage?"

Jasper, in a very girly like move, put his hands on his hips. "There is nothing wrong with country music darlin. I can square dance with the best of them. Us rednecks know how to break it down and get to the heart of music. None of that wierd pelvis thrust shit you guys do these days."

"Hey scar face square dork, your letting your hillbilly slip out and show." Putting the Camaro into park, she threw her leg over his and straddled his lap facing him. She bent down to bite his bottom lip. "You better watch yourself Luke Duke because if your not careful I'm going to have to show you that I can watermelon crawl with the best of them."

"I'd love to see that. Hell I would pay big money to see that actually." He laughed and looked at her face. "Are you going to the halloween party tomorrow?"

Leah knew what he was talking about. It was a big event they held every year. All the racers would meet in the woods and show off their cars and just have an all around good time. Costumes were usually mandatory, but Leah never did dress up. Not that anybody would say anything to her.

"Yeah." She answered with a shrug. "Embry asked me to go and I said I would. Seth is gonna come along since I won't leave him home with my drunk ass whore of a mother on halloween. Last year she brought some loser home who tried to hurt him. I put a fucking end to that real quick. Why did you wanna know scar face?"

The country racer nipped at her throat. "I wanna make a bet with you. I think you should wear a costume this year. Stop being a damned rebel when it comes to parties."

The native american rolled her eyes. "That isn't a bet."

"You didn't let me finish." He complained sliding his hand up and under her shirt to massage her breast through her bra. "If you can beat me in creativity, I'll let you drive the Roushe and even listen to your wierd Monkey group."

"And if you win?" The La Push mechanic asked and ground down against him. Her fingers toying with the ends of his curly hair.

"_When _I win." Jasper corrected as he peeled off the bandage from her neck. His lips and tongue smoothing over the swollen skin from the bite he left the night before. "When I win, you have to let me take you somewhere and you can't know where since it is called a suprise for a reason."

Leah bit her lip and thought about it. She hated dressing up for any occassion and everyone knew it. Yet, this was a chance for her to be able to drive Hale's Mustang Roushe. She could be creative if she wanted to be. She could stand to dress up for one night. He would regret making this bet when she kicked his ass.

Holding out her hand she smiled. "Deal scar face."

When she went to lean down so she could kiss him, he put his finger to her lips to stop her. "One condition princess. You are not allowed to be a naughty nudist nurse."

TBC...

**AN: So I hope you all liked this chapter! I had a dream about this next chapter and the halloween party thing. I had to do it because it is gonna be so funny! Did you all like this chapter? I hope you did! I am still trying to get back into writing it though so I am sorry if it is not as good as previous chapters. **

**Please R&R like always!**

**Here is a preview of what is to come:**

**"Yo Jazz, look at that. Who the hell is that?"**

**"No fucking way!"**

**"Edward what are you freaking out about-Oh my god it's Leah fucking Clearwater."**

**"When did she get so damned hot?"**

**"Em, you doof, she has always been hot." "Ow! Alice don't hit me for having eyes!"**

**"Jasper are you alright man? You look like your gonna pass out or something."**

**"Or something."**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"Hale isn't going to know what hit him!" Leah smirked as she looked into the mirror to check out her Halloween costume for the fifth time in ten minutes. She was waiting patiently for Embry to get his ass here so they could go. "He should know better than to make a bet with Leah Clearwater. How dare he try to make it sound like I lack creativity? He wouldn't know something creative if it bit him in the ass."

Seth knocked on the door to the tune shave and a hair cut before popping his head inside her room. "Hey Leah, Embry is waiting outside. He just pulled up and you'll never guess what he is dressed up as!"

The female mechanic turned around to look at her kid brother who had chosen to dress up as Batman. The kid had a wierd obsession with comic book hero's for some reason. She was lucky he hadn't decided to dress up as Superman. Seth in spandex was something she did not need to see in this lifetime. Or in any lifetime for that matter.

"The Indian dude from the Village People." She said with a smirk when her brother frowned.

"How did you know? Are you a mind reader or something now?" Obviously he had wanted to tell her since he figured she did not know.

Rolling her eyes, Leah grabbed her keys and headed out the door with her brother hot on her heels. He had to practically run down the stairs in order to keep up with her. "Yes Seth, I am a mind reader now. How could you not know? Didn't you know that I am the all powerful Leah? I know everything about everyone. Mwhahaha! It has nothing at all to do with the fact that I helped Call-baby pick out his costume earlier today."

"Leah that's not fair!" The younger boy pouted and followed her out to the Camoro where Embry was waiting. They would be taking her car since she hated riding as passenger unless she had no choice in the matter.

She pulled the seat forward so Seth could get in the backseat. "Life isn't fair squirt or did you not know? Life sucks and there is not a thing you can do to change that. It's better if you learn this now instead of getting your hopes up for a happy ending. The most you can ask for is to have a life that doesn't suck dick to bad. Or better yet, hope for a life better than mine has been so far. That's a goal you will be able to reach since my life sucks stinky moldy ass."

In the review mirror she could see her younger brothers brown eyes soften with pity. The La Push racer forced her eyes away from his. She hated pity from anyone. She never asked that anybody felt bad for her. Infact, she did everything she could in order to keep people from feeling that way towards her. They had never cared about her before her life turned to crap, but the second it had, they pretended to give two shits about her feelings. If Leah Clearwater hated one thing more than anything else, it was fake people.

"Yo Lee, you could drive a gay man to turning straight if you dressed like that all the time." Embry said with a smile aimed in her direction while sliding into the passengers side seat.

He looked completely adorable in a dorky kind of way. His face all painted up and feathers sticking out from his way to large headress. Now Leah remembered why she kept Embry as her bestfriend. He was the one person in the world who could make her smile no matter if it was something he did, said, or how he dressed.

He understood her on a level no one, not even Seth, could ever hope to accomplish. If he wasn't into men, she had no doubt she would one day marry him. They had talked about it before on dark and lonely nights after Sam Uley had broken her heart. Embry admitted that if he could stand to be with a woman in an intimate way, he would be with her hands down. No questions asked in his mind.

He also told her that if he didn't care about her so damned much, he would marry her to stop everyone from judging him because of his sexuality. Yet, he could never do that to her. She deserved to find someone who loved her in the way she needed to be loved and he could never do that. For years he had tried to force himself to like girls. It would've been easier for Embry Call if he liked girls. People would finally accept him and maybe some of those people would be his family.

Leah the 'she bitch' chuckled and waggled her eyebrows. "You know you want a piece of this ass Call-baby. I'm a damn fine catch and the only reason you claim to like dick is because you that you would never be able to handle me."

"If that helps you sleep at night Lee then go ahead believing it." The Makah born racer shook his head and turned up the radio in order to drown out conversation. He would much rather think about the chance he had of meeting a nice hottie tonight and taking him home to do innappropriate things to.

The La Push mechanic rolled her eyes before sticking her tongue out and bobbing her head to the music. She could see rows of cars lined up half a mile from where the party would be taking place. It was deep into the woods so that no cops would be called due to the large amounts of noise and binge drinking. It had been this way for the last few years. It had become sort of a tradition to hold the Halloween bash in the woods. It gave the party the creepy vibe everyone seemed to love.

By some miracle Leah managed to find a parking space at the heart of the gathering. She soon realized it was because she was quickly making a name for herself in the street racing world. She had beaten two of Hale's racers and everyone wanted to meet the girl who may soon become the first challenge Jasper Hale had seen in years. She was recieving her fifteen minutes of fame as some would call it.

Stepping out of the car, she looked around for the one racer she had come looking for tonight. She couldn't wait to see scar face's reaction to her costume. She had chosen this for him as both a way to show her creativity and as a way to make fun of her southern fuck buddy. She had been waiting all day long to see his face. There was no way she could loose this bet. No way could Jasper beat out her overly clever costume.

00000000

The scarred leader of 'Soldier's for the South' sighed with impatience as he waited for the native american beauty known as Leah Clearwater, to show her face. He had been at the party for over and hour and it looked like Leah may become a no show. It would be a shame if that were to be the case because he really was looking forward to her reaction at seeing his costume. He had to admit to himself that he was impressed with his creativity.

While everyone believed that Jasper had dressed up as cross dresser since he had indeed came dressed as a woman, the scarred male knew that Leah would be able to guess the truth right away. The outfit that he happened to be wearing, was the exact same one Leah Clearwater had been wearing the night she raced Edward Cullen and won.

The itchy wig he wore, the same shade of black as her hair. He had asked Alice to cut it in a similiar style to the way Leah's hair was styled. Jasper had even gone as far as getting a fake tan with some wierd skin spray he found in the costume section of the mall he had let Alice and Rose drag him to. Instead of his usually pale and scarred skin, it was now a nice dark russet color that would've clashed horrible with his honey blond hair had he not been sporting a wig.

The only thing he hadn't had to change was his eye color. He really hadn't fancied the idea of wearing contacts because the solution burned his eyes. It was a stroke of luck his natural eye color turned out to be brown. Granted it was a shade or two lighter than the female mechanics, but brown was brown so he had let that small detail slide. It wasn't like anyone other than Leah would realize he had come dressed as her anyways.

"Yo Jazz, look at that. Who the hell is that?" Jasper was snapped out of thoughts when Emmett nudged his shoulder.

The southern racer sighed and directed his glance in the same direction Emmett was motioning with his free hand. He had absolutely no desire to see whoever had caught Emmett's attention this time. Usually Em had horrible taste in women that he thought Jasper would find attractive. Angela Webber was the expection, but Jasper couldn't exactly ogle her since she was his mechanics girlfriend and had been for as long as he could remember.

When his eyes finally found the girl Emmett had been referring to, a lump formed in his throat. He couldn't see her face because the large bright red cowboy hat was in the way since her head was lowered, but to be honest he wasn't really focusing to much on her face as it were. No, Jasper Hale was completely focused on her body and the way her low cut dark wash blue jeans hung to her hips.

The mystery girl had on red cowboy boots with black flames coming up from the bottoms that made Jasper think of the movie Footloose. He could tell they were real and not imitation like alot of girls wore nowadays. His eyes trailed up her impossibly long legs to rest on her hips. She wore a large silver belt with a golden buckle in the shape of a wolf head.

The outfit was completed with a black cowgirl vest with silver buttons. Her firm stomach showed from the space between the bottom of the best and the top of the low riding jeans. Her skin was dark like carmel and the honey blond couldn't help but wonder what her skin would taste like under his tongue. The way the moonlight glittered off her dark hair gave him an odd feeling of familiarity though he did not know why.

"No fucking way!" Edward, who had come dressed like Erik from Phantom of the Opera, had let his jaw drop open so he resembled a fish. He opened and closed his mouth a few times and still no sound came out other than those three words of shock.

Jasper frowned as his second in command and bestfriend. The only way Edward would be reacting in such a way was if the girl were Alice or Rosalie. Not many people knew that Edward and Rose had fucked on and off for a year before she told him to fuck off if he couldn't commit to her, which he had been unable to do with any woman other than Alice.

Since the girl was so obviously not Rosalie nor was it Alice since the hieght happened to be way off, the scarred honey blond southerner couldn't understand Edward's suprise. "Edward what are you freaking out about-Oh my god it's Leah fucking Clearwater."

'Soldiers for the South's' leader couldn't believe it when the cowgirl raised her head so he could see her face clearly. His secret sex buddy stared back at him with a small smirk as she took in his reaction. Damn, she was good. Not only had she dressed up as a cowgirl, but when she smiled he could see fake fangs. She was a vampiric cowgirl of native american descent. If that wasn't creativity he could not think of anything that would qualify.

Emmett McCarty let out a wolf whistle while wrapping his arm around Angela who had come dressed as a witch. Emmett hadn't been nearly as creative as his girlfriend. He wore a black suit and claimed to be James Bond. "When did she get so damned hot?"

"Em, you doof, she has always been hot." Edward was mid eye roll when his little gothic Tinkerbell smacked him on the top of his head with her silver wand. A scowl on her cute little face. "Ow! Alice don't hit me for having eyes!"

Jasper chose to ignore the banter between Alice and Edward. He couldn't take his eyes off of Leah Clearwater. He was a little bothered by the fact that even when he hadn't been able to see her face, he had felt a strange pull towards her. He wondered, and not for the first time, if this attraction were only physical or based on something deeper.

"Jasper are you alright man? You look like your gonna pass out or something." His bronze haired bestfriend had stopped arguing with his woman to give his leader a concerned glance.

He had never seen his friend look so deep in thought before. He seemed torn up about something almost as if he weren't sure if he should be upset or happy about whatever was currently on his mind. It never occurred to Edward that the distress he saw on his leaders face could be because of Leah Clearwater.

"Or something." The honey blond muttered while watching Leah chat with Embry Call and Seth. He wanted to get her attention and did not know how to go about it without drawing attention to them.

Leah seemed to be having the same thoughts, but she chose to head in his direction. She truly did not care what anyone thought if they saw her talking to Hale. Before she could make it over to him though, she was interrupted by and unknown male. He was blond with bright green eyes and you could tell by his laugh he happened to be Italian.

"Alice..." Jasper asked the tiny girl beside him. "Do you know who that guy is? I don't think I have seen him around before."

Alice Cullen smiled brightly at the slight jealousy in Jasper's voice. Only she knew the true reason as to why he was inquiring on who the male talking to Leah Clearwater happened to be. "That is Demetri Volturi. He is with Volturi Racing, you know the knew upcoming group we've all heard about."

Edward snorted and crossed his arms. "Those Italian poser? They think they know anything about street racing?"

"Well they may not know much about racing, but it looks like he wants to know more about the La Push 'she bitch' since he is chatting her up like a fox chats up a squirrel." The biggest member of the 'Soldiers' grinned before dragging Angela off to dance.

TBC...

**AN: So I have decided to cut this chapter in half. You are going to get a flash to Embry's past since it plays a big part in the chapter afterwards sort of. It will help you to know and understand a bit of why Embry is the way he is and why he and Leah are so close. You know why Leah thinks so highly of Embry, but why does Embry think so highly of her? That will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**After that chapter it will pick up at the Halloween party again. Speaking of the Halloween party, what did you all think of the costumes? Who do you think won on creativity? I know who I thought won, but I would love to hear your opinions. I thought both costumes to be rather unique for different reasons.**

**Also, I wanted to say I know I am not the best with spelling and grammer. I make mistakes and I usually do not catch them. But if you are going to review on my stories could you please atleast say one good thing about it before you tell me what I have done wrong? Or if not then please sign in so I can reply to you personally. That is all I ask. I would do the same for any of you guys. I always agree with the saying, 'If you can't say anything nice then don't say anything at all." I am not saying I cannot take advice, but there is a difference between friendly advice and flames and such.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Flashback in Embry's POV:

"Ouch...Ouch...OUCH!" I hissed in pain as my bestfriend in the world brought the wet washcloth down on my busted lip. I flinched when she did so again in order to wipe away the rapidly drying blood.

"I told you it would sting Call-baby." Leah muttered with a shake of her head. Usually my friend would be more careful when stitching me up, but I could tell she was annoyed with me tonight. "I fucking told you that he wasn't gay. I said that if you tried to flirt with him you would end up hurt. Did you listen? Do you ever listen? NO!"

Behind her angry mask I could see that Leah really held nothing other than concern for me. The way her dark eyes flashed with worry as she took in the sight of my badly bruised face. My bottom lip swollen to double the original size. A gash on my cheek just barely making the mark of not deep enough to needing stitches. My left eye swollen shut and the skin around it black and purple.

I tried to play it off as nothing. "He gave off the gay vibe Lee. What straight man wears a rainbow colored tie? How was I to know he wasn't swinging for my team? It's a crying shame to. Did you see that boys body? I wouldn't have minded getting some clothes off action with him."

"Right there is why your going to be sporting a black eye for the next few days." She tried to fake her annoyance, but I could see the slight smile playing on her lips. "If you keep hitting on guys out of your league, I may as well become a certified nurse. I spend all my free time taking care of your ass, I may as well get paid for it."

"Geeze Leah thanks, I can really feel the love in this room." I tried to smile and failed. I ended up cringing when I felt the skin of my lip tear open worse from the effort to smile. Guess I wouldn't be doing that until the cut healed over.

Sometimes I really wished that I could look at Leah and feel something other than friendship. She was a great woman who had tons to offer the right guy. My stupid half brother Sam Uley hadn't been able to see that. He used her to get what wanted before dropping her like a hot potato. Beating his face in had become one of my greatests fantasies, yet Leah would never allow me to that for her.

She told me she could take care of herself. She said she didn't need anyone and in reply to her fuck all attitude, I called her on the bluff. She did need someone to watch out for. Leah would never admit to it even though I know it is the truth. That girl would get herself into a heap of trouble if I were not around.

So we chose to watch out for eachother. I became the big brother she never had need for or wanted. She became the sister I always wished I could have instead of a douche bag brother like Sam. We annoyed eachother, fought, made the other laugh and smile, and protected with our lives. The female mechanic and I were closer than peas are to carrots. We were the peanut butter to eachothers jelly.

"Stop thinking like that." She snapped after having finished cleaning up the mess which was my face. I hadn't even noticed myself to be lost in my thoughts. Another thing about Leah Clearwater? She could read my emotions like an open book. "Your gay and nothing you do is gonna change that. You shouldn't have to change for everyone else."

Shrugging, I got up to throw away the bandages and such she had used to clean up the blood. "Tell that to the whole world then would you? I'm not the one who has a problem. The world is the one who has a problem with me!"

Leah raised her eyebrow and snorted with a small amount of amusement. "Calm down you Shrek impersonator."

"Funny Lee." I sighed and winced again when I accidently bumped my shoulder against the wall.

I'd almost forgotten that had been dislocated before my bestfriend had been forced to pop it back into place. Fuck, I really didn't like the fact that every straight guy around had decided to use me as their own personal punching bag. I was like one of these weeble wobble things. No matter how many times you hit me, I would wobble, but I would never fall down.

Turning back around, I went to sit down next to Leah on her bed. I had an overnight bag resting on the floor. I did not feel like going home so my mother could lecture me about something being wrong in my head. I did not want to be forced to deal with my half brother either. He always pissed me off by bringing his skanky girlfriend Emily over and banging her against the wall nearest my room. I guess he figured if I was forced to listen to 'a real man' as he called himself, that maybe it would somehow knock the gay out of my system.

"Do you ever wish things were different?" I asked while laying back against the pillows. I placed my hands behind my head. "I often find myself wondering what it would be like to be straight. Would Sam accept me as his brother? Would my mother be proud to introduce me to her highclass socialite friends? Would I have a sexy girl like you by my side?"

My native american besty laid down next to me. Her head resting on my shoulder. "Gay or straight, I will always be by your side Call. Your sexuality means nothing to me. You could do dogs or a goat and still I wouldn't care as long as I could still claim you as my best bud."

Rolling on my side, I stared at her for a few minutes. She really happened to be a beautiful woman. She had pouty pink lips and dark hair that went down to about her mid back. It had a tiny wave to it made her look enchanting with the way a few curls framed her face and brought out the dark brown of her eyes. She had a nice figure if you were into girls.

I would rather be with someone who had no breasts and a penis, but I guess I was picky like that. Other than those small minor details, Leah Clearwater was basically perfect. So why am I unable to feel any sexual attraction to her? She is funny, smart, a looker, and everything I should look for in a partner. We could be great together if we wanted to be. I know I could make her happy if I tried hard enough.

Plenty of gay guys I knew had girlfriends. They used them as shields if you wanted to look at it like that. They acted the part of straight because they couldn't handle the daily beatings like me. They would rather live a lie than face ugly remarks and brutal beat downs every single day for the rest of their lives. In some ways I envied them and in others I pitied them.

My only female friend turned on her side to smile at me. "What are you thinking about rainbow boy?"

i smirked and flicked the tip of her nose with my pointer finger. "I'm thinking about you actually. Your perfect you know that don't you? Leah you have no idea how badly I wish I could look at you and see more. How bad I want to be normal and fit in. Maybe with time I could learn to-"

Leah cut me off with a shake of her head. "Embry don't do this to yourself. We have talked about this before. We tried that remember? We went out on a date, we tried to kiss, and it did not change anything. Niether of us felt anything and time won't change that."

I remained quiet since I knew she was right. Even if we wanted to feel something, you can't force an attraction to be were it doesn't want to be. If I used her then I would be no better than Sam. Unlike him though, I wasn't willing to hurt her like that. I would go on like I had been and maybe one of these days I would be able to find my Mr. Right.

I repositioned myself on my back once more. I wrapped one arm around Leah's shoulders. "Why couldn't you be born a man?"

She laughed and punched my chest playfully in reply. "I think the real quesion should be why couldn't you?"

I scoffed and stuck my tongue out at her. "What are you talking about Clearwater? I am all man!"

When I puffed out my chest, Leah grabbed her pillow and shoved it over my face. "Don't make me suffocate you Call-baby. That would be cause for me to go in search for a new bestfriend and it is not worth the hassle. Now shut up because Passions is on."

Pulling the pillow out of my face, I sat up quickly at the mention of my favorite television show. "Oooh yes! I read in a Passions chatroom that Timmy is going to be made into a real boy instead of a doll. Supposably they are bringing Tabitha back as well and I...Why are you staring at me Leah?"

Leah tried to keep a straight face, but ended up failing when she broke into loud laughter. "If I hadn't know you were gay before, I would most definately know now."

TBC...

**AN: You all got to see a bit of why Leah and Embry are so close. I had originally planned for them to kiss, but in the end I wanted to go this route. I will show more flashes of them in the past later on. I was wondering if later you all wanted to see the date he took her on and when they kissed? **

**I have alot of gay friends and all of them have admitted to trying to date girls in order to fit in. I thought I would go this route with Embry. I will also be showing more flashes of Embry's relationship between his mother and Sam as well. It won't happen until later on though. I do hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Here is a preview of the next chapter:**

**"Are you trying to get us caught scar face? Actually I don't think I can call you scar face tonight. Your all covered up. Remind me to hit you for your costume choice later."**

**"First off, we can't get in trouble for dancing. It's a party after all and everyone dances together at these get togethers. Second of all, why are you going to hit me? Are you upset my creativity beat yours?"**

**"How is becoming my clone a creative costume? Looks to me as if you were lazy Halewater."**

**"Halewater? Are you stoned?"**

**"No I'm not stoned. And Halewater is what I name your costume. You know because my last name is Clearwater and yours is Hale. So you are no longer Jasper Hale. Oh wait, you need a first name. Hmm..I declare you Suzy Halewater, queen of the cross dressing world."**

**"Your creativity astounds me princess. Does that mean I win the contest?"**

**"Just because you make a convincing woman, it does not mean you are creative. I think I win since I am a vampiric native american cowgirl. How much more creative than that can someone get?"**

**"It wasn't creativity that you are native american. Technically you did not choose that aspect of your costume. So in reality you only came up with the vampiric cowgirl part."**

**"Still counts scar face. I win!"**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah wasn't sure how much more of this polite conversation she could stand. She was trying to be nice and not walk away from the Italian guy Demetri, who had walked up to and started yapping her ear off. He was dressed up as Priscilla Queen of the Desert and the female mechanic had known almost instantly that he was not interested in her. Not with the way his eyes kepting straying in the direction of where Embry and Seth were currently standing.

"What one are you leering at creeper boy?" She finally asked while at the same time, looking around Demetri to try and catch Jasper's eye. He seemed to be angry with the way he was glaring at her. What the hell had she done to him?

She let her attention focus back on the Italian drag queen. "If it is Batman, then your shit out of luck because my brother isn't gay as far as I know. And even if he were, I would hope he would have better taste. No offense ment by that comment. Now if your trying to catch the attention of the Village People wannabe, you won't have to try very hard. Embry doesn't fly on the straight on narrow if you get my drift."

Demetri smiled brightly as he looked at the boy covered in feathers and face paint. "So the two of you are not an item then? He won't mind if I head in his direction to start up friendly conversation? Not that you aren't a beautiful woman, but I-"

"You like penis." Leah finished for him with a roll of her eyes. "It shouldn't suprise me to hear that. All you good looking ones seem to be gay these days. I will give you a peice of warning, if you hurt my friend I will be forced to feed you peice by peice to rabid dogs. Other than that, good luck and don't be afraid to give my bestfriend in the world lots of rainbow bright kisses. See you later Queen of the wierdo's." She waved once before walking away from him.

The mocha skinned female had planned on going to speak Hale, then she realized probably not the smartest thing she could do surrounded by all these people. Yet, she did not feel comfortable walking back over to Embry, Seth, and Demetri. They were bonding as guys and hopefully two of the three could be bonding as more. She really did only want the happiness of Embry. If she had to kidnap a man for him in the end, then she would do without any guilt.

Finally she just chose to dance in the large group of people. The music was pulsing through the crowd and the heavy bass matched the beating of her heart. Ironically the song 'Cowboy Cassanova' started playing and Leah couldn't hold back a smirk. Of all the songs they could've chose to play and this one comes up. Fate seemed to have a sense of humor this evening.

The native american vampiric cowgirl began to move her hips to the beat. Her fingers resting lightly on the golden wolf head belt buckle. She kept having to direct overly zealous teenaged boys away from her. Their grubby little hands trying to cop a feel, had started to quickly grate on her nerves. After threatening to break one guys jaw, everyone else seemed to take the hint and left her alone.

Hands with a poorly done fake tan came to rest on her hips and Leah didn't have to twist her head around in order to see who it was. Only one man would have the balls to dress up as her. "Are you trying to get us caught scar face? Actually I don't think I can call you scar face tonight. Your all covered up. Remind me to hit you for your costume choice later."

The usually covered in scars racer could not hold in his laughter. He molded the front of his body against her back. His fingers dipping into the waistband of her darkwash jeans. "First off, we can't get in trouble for dancing. It's a party after all and everyone dances together at these get togethers. Second of all, why are you going to hit me? Are you upset my creativity beat yours?"

"How is becoming my clone a creative costume? Looks to me as if you were lazy Halewater." Leah twisteed her body to the beat of the music with his and they bent down to the ground before twisting back up.

People had actually stopped dancing to watch them. It was good thing nobody could hear the conversation due to the loud music in the backround. The song changed to 'Cowboy' by Kid Rock and Jasper wondered if someone wasn't trying to say something about Leah's costume. Or maybe it was because everyone told him that was his song was the reason he found it amusing.

"Halewater? Are you stoned?" His brow crinkled up in a mix between humor and questioning her insanity.

The female mechanic grinned and tipped her cowboy hat at him. She slung one arm over his shoulders and did some moves she had stolen from watching country music video's on Youtube. She hadn't wanted to look like a complete idiot and so she had been sure to do her research.

"No I'm not stoned. And Halewater is what I name your costume. You know because my last name is Clearwater and yours is Hale. So you are no longer Jasper Hale. Oh wait, you need a first name. Hmm..I declare you Suzy Halewater, queen of the cross dressing world." Her laughter rang out in his ears as she took her hat off and placed it on the top of his wig.

Jasper wrapped his arm around her waist as the song came to an end. He started to lead her away from the large group of people. "Your creativity astounds me princess. Does that mean I win the contest?"

Leah snorted and plucked her hat off his head before placing it back on her head. "Just because you make a convincing woman, it does not mean you are creative. Wait does that make me lesbian if your dressed like me and I find you sexy?" Pausing, she thought about for a moment and when she could not come up with a good answer of her own, she decided to let it go for now.

Instead she made a hand motion over the entire length of her costume "I think I win since I am a vampiric native american cowgirl. How much more creative than that can someone get?"

"It wasn't creativity that you are native american. Technically you did not choose that aspect of your costume. So in reality you only came up with the vampiric cowgirl part." Jasper pulled the wig off as soon as they had left view of the other racers gathered at the halloween party.

He continued to drag her through the dark and creepy woods towards where his Roushe was parked. Opeing the door he pulled the seat forward and shoved her in the backseat. Before he could even think of climbing in with her, the mocha skinned racer had grabbed him by the wrist and tugged him into the car so he landed almost on top of her.

The La Push female grinned and pushed on his shoulders so that he ended up landing on his back and was now sprawled out against the back seat. She jumped on top of him and did a small dance of victory. "Still counts scar face. I win!"

"You're insane darlin." He shook his head and pulled her down in order to be able to kiss her. "Completely mental."

"I know." The cowgirl stated with a happy smirk. Her hands running down his chest. "Did I tell you I really think you look hot as me? So when do I get my prize?"

The scarred racer slid one of his hands up and under the back of her shirt. His fingers tracing the outline of her spine. "Depends on what I am going to get for second prize princess."

"Second prize is the first looser. You shouldn't get a damned thing. Be lucky I grace you with my presence at all scar face." Leah trembled involuntarily when his hand began to stroke lazily up and down her back.

He took the lobe of her ear between his teeth. "Come on darlin please? Do I get nothing at all for my creativity?"

When they two rivals let their eyes meet, they both cursed the connection that linked them together. Why did this happen every single time they were together? How come they were unable to bring themselves to be interested in other people? Would it be this way forever? Could they ever connect with people they would allowed to be seen with? Or would the relationship they shared always been this intense?

000000000

Embry could not believe the blond hottie he thought to be interested in Leah had actually been interested in him! Or, well he thought Demetri could possibly be interested in him. Hopefully he didn't have an eye for Seth. That would be extremely wierd. Extremely hot no doubt, but wierd at the same time.

"Did you hear they are having a Brad Pitt movie night in Seattle next week?" Demetri asked while leaning his back against a tree. "I was thinking of going, but I don't have a date. It isn't really one of those things you can go to alone you know?"

Embry nodded with a frown. "I wanted to go since I am completely, head over heels in love with my Brad, but nobody wants to be seen with me. I would ask Lee to go because usually she has no problem with it. It's just that lately she seems distracted."

The Italian racer nodded and took a giant step to the side so he was now standing shoulder to shoulder with Embry Call. "Since you have nobody to go with and I have nobody to go with, we should you know, maybe go together?"

Embry's white teeth glittered in the moon light when Demetri mentioned the idea of them going together to Brad Pitt night. "As in a date? You want to go out with me on an actual date?"

"I'll bring the wine if you bring some snacks?" The blond man shot a smile of his own. "Maybe we could hang out afterwards if you wanted. I know this great club in Seattle that-" He paused when he saw Embry frown. "What's wrong? To fast? I always do that it seems. I like a guy and scare him away with the speed at which I try to take things."

The Makah born boy shook his head. "No no, it isn't that. It's just nobody ever wants to be seen in public with me. You really wanna take me out to club?"

"Of course I do my little pretty boy." Demetri widened his grin and leaned down close to Embry. "If it goes well I think you should bring the headress along. I like to keep things interesting. I'll call you to set things up."

As Demetri walked away, Embry looked down into his hands and found a cell number tucked inside his fist. He gulped and widened his eyes. He had a date. He had a date with a really hot guy. He hoped this wouldn't end like most of his dates with a fist in the face. Maybe for once his luck could be changing.

TBC...

**AN: What did you all think of this chapter? Did you like it? Do you all want to see more of Demetri and Embry? I have to admit that I find this couple so totally adorable! Anyways. I really do hope you all liked this chapter. Sorry it wasn't longer, but I really haven't been feeling well.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Here is a preview of what is to come:**

**"You're fucking Jasper Hale? Leah are you insane?"**

**"You know you're the second person to call me insane today. Also, what buisness is it of yours who I am or am not fucking?"**

**"I'm your bestfriend Lee. I have to look out for you. I act as your brain when you refuse to use your own."**

**"I can take care of myself Call-baby."**

**"The fact you are screwing your enemy shows you really can't."**

**"Why does he have to be my enemy? Just because Sam hates him, it doesn't mean I should have to as well."**

**"It's just the way it is Leah. It is how is always has been and always will be."**

**"This is stupid and pointless! He didn't plan to kill Sam's mother. It really was an accident. Why can't anyone see that?"**

**"You like him."**

**"No I don't."**

**"Then why are you defending him?"**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Embry kept having to stop to catch is breath. When he found Leah, he was going to have to kill her for working so damned hard to find her in the first place. He had no idea where she could've gone over two hour ago. His bestfriend seemed to vanish into thin air. One minute he's talking to the, to sexy for his own good, Demetri and the next Leah was gone.

The Makah born boy always worried when Leah vanished like this. After what went down with Caius and the almost date rape, Embry had become crazy paranoid when it came to his friend and her safety. He felt the need to take care of her and have her back at all times. He did not want another crazy guy to try and hurt Leah.

It was his job as her official bestfriend to do whatever he had to in order to protect her. When she wandered off like this, it did not make his job any easier. One of these Leah would end up giving him a heart attack. Either that or he would be in amazing shape when he was eighty years old or so. These long walks of find the Leah had him in tip top shape.

It didn't help Embry Call hated the woods. The dark spooky forest at night was no better. What if an axe murderer came after him? What if a bear tried to eat him? Not to mention the threat of ticks and other creepy crawly creatures. Embry thought anything which had more than two legs, if it wasn't a dog or cat, shouldn't exist. In his opinion it was not natural for anything to have more than two eyes or a million little legs.

He was about ready to give up his search. Maybe they had accidently passed eachother up and she was back at the car waiting for him. Embry decided to go back and look for her there when he saw a familiar Mustang in the distance. The red color gave away the owner almost instantly. If that hadn't alerted Embry to who owned the Mustang, the confederate flag on the hood would've done the trick.

What the fuck was Hale's Roushe doing here in the deepest parts of the woods? Why hadn't he parked closer to the party? Hale was lucky it happened to be Embry who stumbled on his car instead of one of the other 'Wolf Pack' members. They wouldn't of just walked away like the Makah racer was planning to do. Some of his fellow crew members would have keyed the side, thrown a rock through the window, or worse if they had been given the chance.

The mocha skinned boy started to head in the opposite direction when a moan from Hale's Roushe reached his ears. So the scarred racer had a girl in there did he? It was a pity if you asked Embry. He had prayed for years that Jasper would come out as gay. It had been one of his teenaged boy fantasies. Hale may be the arch enemy of his half brother, but he still had a body to kill for. Embry would do almost anything to get a peice of Hale action.

"Your going to leave marks princess. Ease up on the scratching. I have enough scars already." Jasper's southern accent floated out towards Embry.

So this chick was a bit rough was she? Embry wondered who could've been in there with the leader of "Soldier's for the South.' As far as anyone knew, Jasper Hale didn't have a girlfriend. He hadn't shown interest in anyone ever. To bad the windows were tinted. Embry would love to get a look at the girl had taken the honey blond away from every single gay mans fantasy.

"It's pay back for your little biting stunt. Do you have any idea the lies I had to pull out of my ass to convince Embry I hadn't been attacked? I told he and Seth that I'd accidently scratched myself in my sleep. Be lucky they did not want a closer look." The very familiar and snarky tone of Leah Clearwater rang out clear as a bell.

When Leah's voice floated out from the car, Embry thought the world had tilted on it's axis. He must've started hearing things. That could not be Leah. She wouldnt..She couldn't...Did she even know Jasper well enough to start some backseat action with him? If yes, then why hadn't she told Embry? They told eachother everything! It was a promise they had made eachother years ago.

He decided he would get to the bottom of this. He would find out when the fuck he had been thrown into Wonderland. Leaning against a tree, Embry got himself as comfortable as he could. He had no idea how long Leah would be, but he was willing to wait. Now he really did not regret sending Seth home with a friend. He could imagine how this would have ended had Seth been with him to learn of Leah's dirty little secret.

00000000

Jasper groaned into Leah's neck as she continued to ride him. It was an akward position since he was basically sitting with her on his lap. She was facing him with her knees on either side of his legs. Her hands gripping his shoulders as best she could over the hoodie he wore. Leah had tried to get him to take it off, but yet again he had refused. He wasn't ready to expose that much of himself yet. The same thing went with his jeans. He would pull them down past his hips and to his knees, but not any further. It caused things to be a little uncomfortable, yet they worked around it.

"Why is it that I'm completely fucking naked and you can't be bothered to take your damn jeans off?" The female mechanic complained and rotated her hips as she tried to get into a less uncomfortable position.

The scarred male shook his head. He wasn't going to have this conversation with her. He wouldn't be unable to explain things right. The one woman he allowed to see his scars, she had ended up scarring him even worse in the end. He had stripped himself down to his bare bones for Maria. He'd given her everything he had and she used him until she had gotten everything she wanted.

Leah wanted to be angry with him. She wanted to smack him and she honestly did not understand why. What did she care if he did not want to show her his scars? Was it really that big of a deal? Maybe the reason behind her anger and curiousity was due to the fact that she felt as if she had exposed herself to him and he had yet to do so for her. Leah showed Jasper a side of her that she had not revealed to anyone since Sam.

Grabbing the sides of his face, she forced him to look up at her. She had decided to let this arguement drop for the time being. "So when do I get to drive your car scar face? I'm thinking the sooner the better."

"Is this something we need to discuss right this second?" The honey blond asked while pushing her back the shoulders. When she went to sit back up, he used one hand to keep her back pinned to the back of the passengers seat. "Don't move."

"Who are you to give me- Oh my god!" She felt her eyes roll into the back of her head. Her hands went to tangle in his hair when he ran his tongue over the indent of her belly button.

Her first thought had been that he couldn't possibly be comfortable hunched over like that. He wasn't complaining though, so she was not about to stop him if he wanted to do his wierdy bendy thing. Nope, she definately would not be stopping him if he continued to do that R rolling thing with his tongue.

The scarred male smirked and trailed his tongue up her rib cage until he reached her breasts. He sucked one of her nipples into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it. When she arched her back, he placed his hands on her lower back and pulled her closer against him. Why couldn't he seem to get enough of this girl?

0000000

Embry wasn't sure how long he waited for Leah to get done with her wierd sexcapades with Jasper Hale. He shivered in discust at the mentals images which assaulted his brain. He remembered eventually sitting his ass on the bug infested and dirt covered ground because his legs had started to ache. He figured he must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, he was jostled out of sleep by the slamming of Hale's drivers side door.

He rubbed his for two reasons. The first was to clear away the sleep that had gathered in them and the second reason was that he wanted to make sure he was not seeing things. Embry needed to be sure Leah and Jasper Hale actually were kissing pretty damn passionately infront of his very eyes. Niether had spotted him yet, that much was obvious.

He tried to shrink back into the shadows. The Makah racer felt a little bit like a pervert for watching such an intimate moment. He even went as far as turning his head until he heard Hale start his Mustang and pull away. When he was sure the other man to be gone, he jumped up from his hiding spot.

"You're fucking Jasper Hale? Leah are you insane?" The words were out of his mouth before Embry Call could even think of saying something else.

The native american female jumped slightly in suprise. She had not been prepared to find her bestfriend watching her from the shadows like some sort of stalker. She tried to hide her shock behind her normal mask of hostility she chose to wear on a daily basis. Her hands combed through her hair to make sure it was not sticking up in all directions.

"You know you're the second person to call me insane today. Also, what buisness is it of yours who I am or am not fucking?" Leah bent down to slip on her cowboy boots. She hadn't had time to do so in the car.

Her bestfriend glared at her and had his hands on his hips in a very girly way. It was a move Leah recognized him to pull whenever he happened to be upset by something she had said or done. "I'm your bestfriend Lee. I have to look out for you. I act as your brain when you refuse to use your own."

After slipping her boots on, she started walking since she knew without a doubt that Embry would follow her. He had that annoying follow you like a lost puppy habit she'd been trying to knock out of him for years. "I can take care of myself Call-baby."

Embry had to jog in order to keep pace with Leah. His legs yet to fully wake up from where he'd fallen asleep waiting for her. "The fact you are screwing your enemy shows you really can't."

His statement caused the cowgirl to whirl around after coming to an immediate stop. Why did everyone assume she would hate scar face just for the simple reason her ex hated him? "Why does he have to be my enemy? Just because Sam hates him, it doesn't mean I should have to as well."

Embry Call was not quite sure how to asnwer her statement. He did agree with her somewhat. He personally had nothing againt the scarred racer. He did not know him and because of that, he felt no reason to cast judgement on him for something that happened ten years ago. Yet, he knew how their friends and family would react. Nobody would be willing to understand. It was alot like Romeo and Juliet, Leah Clearwater and Jasper Hale were doomed before they even had a chance to start.

"It's just the way it is Leah. It is how is always has been and always will be." He tried to soften his expression to show her that he had nothing against it. If it made her happy then he would support her one hundred percent. He just wanted her to know the cold hard facts. "Do you honestly think Sam would ever allow this? If it had been one of the others, do you really believe they would've let Hale walk away?"

The female mechanic clenched her jaw in irritation. This was not a talk she wanted to have with Embry. She shouldn't have to defend her actions. "This is stupid and pointless! He didn't plan to kill Sam's mother. It really was an accident. Why can't anyone see that?"

Something seemed to click in her bestfriends brain. His mouth opened a tiny bit in shock. Leah hardly ever defended anyone unless she cared about them. "You like him."

Her reply was swifter than any slap would have been. She crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive stance. "No I don't."

Emry sighed and shook his head. Had she really become blind to her own feelings? Even he could tell she held some posative emotion inside of her for Jasper Hale. "Then why are you defending him?"

The only female member of the 'Wolf Pack' opened her mouth to reply before shutting it tightly once more. Why was she defending scar face? They weren't dating or anything complicated like that. Sex was the only thing which linked them together. She barely even liked the guy and yet she was standing here defending him? Why?

"I don't like him Call-baby." When her bestfriend gave her a looking stating he did not believe her, Leah rolled her eyes. "I don't like the guy ok? It isn't like you are making it sound. We only fuck once in a while. Well that isn't all true. I did give him a BJ in the emergency room, but I don't think that qualifies as-"

Her ex's half brother, who also happened to be her best buddy, shook his head. He put his hands over his ears. "Lee if we are going to talk about this, I think you should keep the details to yourself alright? Can we go back to your place? The dark creepy woods is not the best place to discuss your frenemies situation with Hale. Let's stop for coffee because I have a feeling I will need the caffine boost to understand the whole story your going to tell me."

TBC...

**AN: Originally I had planned to show the entire scene with Jasper and Leah, but in the end it worked better this way. There will be plenty more scenes of their activities in later chapters anyways. I do hope you all liked this chapter. I know it wasn't the greatest. I wanted Embry to find out because I think Leah is going to need him to confide in later on. It is better for the story he found out this way. In the next chapter half will be a Leah/Embry talk continued from here and the other half a Jasper/Alice talk. Think of Alice as Jasper's person he can confide in much like Leah with Embry. Let me know your thoughts about this chapter!**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Here is a preview of what will come in the next chapter:**

**"Do you love her Jasper?"**

**"No."**

**"Could you?"**

**"If things were different then yes, I do believe she is someone I could fall for, but it can't be that way now Alice."**

**"Because nobody would understand?"**

**"It isn't the fact they would be unable to accept it. What others think has little consequence to me."**

**"Then what is it?"**

**AND**

**"Are you going to keep seeing him?"**

**"We aren't dating dude."**

**"Fine, let me re-word it then. Are you going to keep fucking him?"**

**"I see no reason not to."**

**"What about the threat of getting caught? I caught you this time and next time I am pretty sure whoever stumbles on the two of you will not be as kind and understanding as me."**

**"I don't care about any of that."**

**"What makes him so special that you have to be keep going back? You could end up hurt Leah. If Sam finds out, you will end up hurt. Tell me what makes Jasper fucking Hale so special you would face possible punishment to keep being with him?"**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Embry and Leah made it back to her Camaro before the rain started coming down in sheets. Most of the party people had already left and made a hasty retreat home or to wherever they decided to crash. The two 'Wolf Pack' racers ended up going to a coffee shop that happened to be open twenty-four hours. If they were going to talk, niether wanted to take the chance of someone they knew listening in on the conversation.

Embry order a hot chocolate complete with tiny white marshmallows. His hands were wrapped around the overly warm mug as he lifted it to take a sip. "Are you going to keep seeing him?"

"We aren't dating dude." The female mechanic replied as took a long drink from her black coffee. She hated it when people ruined the coffee with sugar and milk. Black coffee was the only way to go and if you were to much of a pansy to handle it, well that was your problem.

"Fine, let me re-word it then." Her friend said and sat his hot chocolate down on the table once more. He knew he had word everything just perfectly or Leah could take his words the wrong way and end up snapping. He did not want to deal with her crazy woman wrath this morning. "Are you going to keep fucking him?"

The bitch of the 'Wolf Pack' sighed and rubbed her temples before taking a large bite from her bagel and cream cheese. She made sure to chew and swallow before answer Embry's question about she and scar face. "I see no reason not to."

Leah's Makah born bestfriend frowned deeply. She wasn't grasping how dangerous this could be for her if she wasn't careful. He understood her wanting sex, but couldn't she do it with someone her crew would approve of? "What about the threat of getting caught? I caught you this time and next time I am pretty sure whoever stumbles on the two of you will not be as kind and understanding as me."

Her deep brown eyes raised to meet his. She wiped her hands on the cloth napkin before moving on to wipe her face of any bagel crumbs. "I don't care about any of that."

When Embry heard those words from her mouth, he got angry. He slammed his hands down on the table and startled the few people in the diner. She was not taking this situation seriously enough. His friend had started living on the edge of insanity with her actions lately. This wasn't like her street racing that happened to be a rush. This is something which could become even more dangerous if she didn't watch her fucking step.

He pushed himself up by his elbows so he could lean across the table closer to her. His face was extremely close to hers. His lips set into a thin line. His expression completely grim. "What makes him so special that you have to be keep going back? You could end up hurt Leah. If Sam finds out, you will end up hurt. Tell me what makes Jasper fucking Hale so special you would face possible punishment to keep being with him?"

Could the sex she had with the scarred racer be worth all this trouble? Embry Call certianly didn't think so. He loved sex almost as much as anyone, but to put yourself in danger just to get laid? That was something the young gay man would never understand. Maybe he would understand it if Leah loved Hale because love is something to fight for. Yet, Leah stated she and Hale hated eachother. It was sex and had nothing to do with real emotion.

After a brief pause, the La Push girl rested her chin her hands. She seemed to be conflicted about something. "He makes me feel Embry. For the first time in a long time."

"Makes you feel what exactly Lee?" He asked and sat back in his seat. His eyebrow raised in question. His besty never admitted to feeling anything with anyone and for her to do so with the man who by all rights should be her enemy, both worried and intrigued Embry Call.

"That's the thing." She puffed out her cheeks and let out a breath to move her hair from her face. "Scar face makes me feel everything and anything. He can piss me off to the point were I want to push him off a cliff just to shut him up. Then right when I am about to murder the guy, he does something or says something completely off the wall to put into a fit of laughter. He has even seen me cry after Jacob's accident."

Embry felt his eyes bug out of his head. "But you never cry!"

Leah nodded to show she agreed. "I know right? But I honest to god did cry infront of him. I broke down like I haven't since Sam. I know being with him is stupid Embry. It is dangerous for both of us, but I don't want to go back to before. I _can't _go back to feeling nothing other than anger and resentment. I need this right now and I think he needs it to."

"How did it even happen Lee? When did you become so lost in your pain that you turned to him for comfort? I feel like I should've been a better friend for you. I'm drowning in my own pain that I haven't seen yours." His head fell forward in shame at having not seen the signs of Leah's unhappiness.

Embry had known her to depressed. It was to be expected in her situation right? You'd have to be a robot to feel nothing if you had been through the same shit she had. He figured he just hadn't known exactly how deep the crack in her heart actually went. With time he had thought she would be fine. Maybe he had wrong and she needed to find someone as broken as herself in order to heal properly.

"You have your own life to live Call-baby. You can't be watching my back all the time. I wouldn't ask you to do that. It just happend even though I honestly didn't plan for it to. Embry you can't tell anyone. I need you to keep this secret for me." The female mechanic reached out to place of her hands over his. "Please help me keep this a secret. If it gets to fucking complicated I promise to back out, but right now I need this. It helps me deal with everything. I don't do drugs. I don't drink and usually I don't sleep around with a bunch of men. He's the first and only since Sam."

"I do not want to see you hurt Leah." He sighed and shook his head before squeezing her fingers. "If this is what you want then you know I have your back. Just like you have always had mine. Speaking of having eachothers backs, I need your help with something. I promise to keep your secret and I need your help in keeping mine."

Embry offered his pinky to Leah in their secret pinky lock promise. His bestfriend gave him a look stating she would help as long as he kept his mouth shut. They may not agree about this situation with Jasper Hale, but Embry would keep her secret because that is what friends did. Besides, he hated his brother and if would piss of Sam, he would do it happily.

"So what did you need help with rainbow bright?" Leah asked while finishing off her coffee. She had a pretty good idea of what he needed help with. Still, she wanted to hear him say it.

Embry turned the color of a recently ripe tomato. "I need your help with the date I have with Demetri. He is the first guy who has openly liked me back. I don't want to mess this up Leah. You're the only person I trust enough to help me. I thought you could give me lessons how not to look like an idiot. I would only ever seek advice from my one and only fag hag."

The two friends looked at eachother and busted out laughing. Anyone who knew the gay lingo knew he wasn't insulting Leah when he called her that. Fag hag was his way of admitting she was his bestfriend in the entire world. Leah was his fag hag and Embry was her rainbow bright wierdo. It worked for the two of them.

0000000000

When Jasper made it home, he went directly into the kitchen to grab a glass of milk. He pulled off his hoodie and tossed it to the counter. He hands going to rest on the counter top as he rolled his neck. He needed to get the tension from his muscles. In the old days he would've made one phone call and been off to la la land, but he wasn't that person any longer.

He flexed his fingers and closed his eyes. He honestly did not know what was wrong with him. With Leah earlier he hadn't wanted to stop. If he had a choice in what he could do all the time, it would be anything he could do with Leah Clearwater. It did not matter if it were sex or just hanging out, as long as he was with her he felt different. He dropped his guard down for the first time ever.

The scarred male had been really close to giving in to her and showing his scars. Then he would imagine the discust on her face, the way she would flinch away in fear and he couldn't go through with it. She was the closest thing he found to peice since his accident he couldn't loose her yet. He knew they wouldn't last, but he wanted to keep this thing betwen them, whatever it may be, intact for as long as he possibly could.

The door opening and closing alerted Jasper to the fact someone had entered his house. He scrambled to put his hoodie back on, but the intruder made into the kitchen before he got the chance. The 'Soldier' was relieved to see it was only Alice. Nobody he needed to worry about unless she tried to drag him shopping.

"Hey darlin, where is your boyfriend today? Usually you two don't get out of bed until the late afternoon." He poured himself a glass of ice cold milk and one for her to. He handed it Alice as she walked over to him.

"He has class today remember?" Alice smiled brightly and downed the milk quickly before going to rinse her cup out. "Plus it would be better if you and I had this talk when he isn't around. I don't think he would be to happy if he found out you were fucking Leah Clearwater. You should be more careful with where the two of you choose to get frisky."

The honey blond race opened his mouth to deny it and suddenly changed his mind. Alice would know he was lying and he didn't have the energy to do so. He would let her have whatever time she needed to say whatever it was she had come to say. He knew Alice wouldn't lecture him. She was not really the lecturing time. Now Rosalie on the other hand, she could lecture with the best of them.

The small girl skipped over to the counter and use her arms to pull herself up and into a sitting position next to where he stood. Alice Cullen took a moment to study his wary expression. "Do you love her Jasper?"

A half smile came to rest on Jasper's lips. He chuckled once at the silly question. He and Leah were not in love. What they had, it had nothing to do with the L word if it wasn't followed by the letters ust. "No."

"Could you?" Alice countered and started swinging her legs back and forth as she waited for her southern friend to answer.

The leader of 'Soldiers for the South' hesitated. He did like Leah in some ways. She was funny, smart, quirky, and they most definately had an attraction. The two of them had alot in common if one took the time to get and know them both. Sure they had alot of differences, but don't people say opposites attract?

Before he answered, Jasper pulled himself up to sit next to Alice. He didn't look at her as he spoke. Instead he focused on the wall. "If things were different then yes, I do believe she is someone I could fall for, but it can't be that way now Alice."

"Because nobody would understand?" The child sized girl asked with a deep frown marring her features.

Nobody understood what she and Edward saw in eachother either. If that was the case with Leah and Jasper, then the pixie like racer could definately understand keeping it a secret. She and Edward hadn't told anyone they were together for a long time. When they finally had, alot of people had not so nice things to say. Especially women who wanted Edward Cullen to themselves. Bella Swan included in on that particular list.

"It isn't the fact they would be unable to accept it. What others think has little consequence to me." The honey blond racer replied and rubbed the back his neck with both hands.

His words happened to be the truth. He wouldn't care what anybody thought about he and Leah together. It had nothing to do with them. He had handled gossip and shit before and he could handle this. Yet, he wasn't worried about what would be said to him. He really did not want to be the reason Leah was cast as an outsider or a trader to her crew. Her welbeing mattered to him and that bothered him more than the knowledge that someone could find out about them.

Alice patted his back and rested her head on his shoulder. "Then what is it? Is it because of Maria? I know you were hurt by her Jasper. I know she used you and was the cause of your addiction." She paused to envelope him in a hug. "I think she is good for you Jazz. You seemed at ease with her. If this is what you want then I only have one request."

Jasper shook his head because any request from Alice always ended up being suprising. "And what request would that be darlin?"

The small racer smiled brightly and hopped down from the counter. She jumped up and down in her excitement while clapping her hands at the same time. "You have to convince her to go shopping with me!"

TBC...

**AN: I had planned on making this chapter longer and more indepth, but I figured that I could do that in later chapters. This is only the first in many talks between these four. Sometime there will be a Jasper/Embry talk and an Alice/Leah chat. I hope you all liked this chapter! Please tell me what you thought!**

**Please R&R like always!**

**I have the next to chapters planned out. In the next one you will meet Tanya Denali and get to see a little bit more about Edward and Alice. After that, you will get a flash to how Edward was before meeting Alice.**

**Here is a preview of the next chapter:**

**"I'm Tanya Denali."**

**"Edward Cullen." "You should know I have a girlfriend."**

**"I didn't ask that."**

**"That is exactly why I thought you needed to know. I've seen you around with Bella Swan."**

**"So you've been watching me? Would your girlfriend like that?"**

**"Alice knows I love her."**

**"Funny that you talk about love. From what I heard, you are not exactly the loving type."**

**"People change."**

**"No they don't. People pretend to change, but we are always who they started out as. I hope your little girlfriend knows that."**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward Cullen felt his eyes wanting to slip closed as he listened to his college health teacher drone on and on about something he really felt no interest in learning. The only reason he was here in the first place was because Carlisle threatened to cut off his supply of money if he didn't do anything with his life. Apparently street racing wasn't an acceptable life choice for Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

Edward absolutely hated everything his father stood for. He hated his parents apple pie marriage. He hated the stupid perfect little house with the white shutters. He detested his fathers perfect job and the perfect wife. Esme's perfect cooking and sweet attitude drove him up the fucking wall. He refused to be the perfect son. He would never be a rototic version of his father. He would die first before he became what he hated.

Ever since he had been old enough to walk, Edward Cullen did whatever he had been taught to be wrong. When he was thirteen and his father told him alcohol to be the devil, the first thing he had done was go out and charm an older women into buying him the biggest bottle of whisky he could afford. He spent the next day puking his guts up, but to him it had been worth it if Carlisle were so against it.

When Esme and Carlisle gave him the sex talk at ago fourteen and preceded to tell him that sex before marriage happened to be one of the biggest sins he could commit, he had gone out and lost his virginity to Jessica Stanley. When his parents informed him a man should treat a woman with respect, he had begun to treat the girls he fucked like trash. He used them and then he left them in the morning without any comment. It was a wam bam and no thank you mam.

"Mr. Cullen!" Mr. Thompson had walked up the long isles to rest next to his desk. "Can you explain the pro's and con's of being a vegetarian?"

The bronzed haired racer raised his head from where it had been resting on his arm. Mr. Thompson hated Edward because of the time he came home from a lecture to find both his wife and daughter in bed with him. Ever since then, the teacher had it out for Edward Cullen. He did whatever he could to make him look bad and he always failed. It had become quite amusing to Edward when he got to watch the older man turn purple from rage.

Edward let out a sigh of annoyance. How many times would he need to make his teacher look like a fool? The old fart needed to leave him the hell alone. Maybe the teacher got a kick of being made to look like an idiot. "People who live the vegetarian lifestyle are fifty percent less like to have heart disease or a heart attack. They are also fourty percent less likely to develope cancer of any kind. Vegetarians also have stronger immune systems and a study has shown they can live ten years longer than the average person who eats meat products on a daily basis. Not the mention the good it does for the environment when we refrain from mass murdering the animal population."

Mr. Thompson clenched his hands at his side and began the process of turning purple. "You have named the pro's, but can you name the con's of living such a lifestyle?"

"A study has shown that people who do not eat meat are less likely to hold strength in their muscles for an extended period of time. Without the fats they can receive from a regular diet of meat, they cannot build up any amount of mass in their muscles. Some people do not have the right components in the digestive track to deal with the overdose of mineral and protiens from eating plants. Experts believe it depends on the person when it comes to how they will tolerate the diet they choose." He finished his little speech by clearing his throat and smirking at his teacher who stomped away to torment someone else.

Inside his head, Edward couldn't stop laughing. He was stoned off his ass and he had just pulled that answer out of thin air. He had no idea what he was talking about at all. He just happened to be one of those stoners who became annoyingly smart when high. He did not do drugs all the time, usually only before class because he needed something to distract him from the boring chatter of his teachers and fellow students.

The only class he remained sober for was English Lit and that is because he found the subject fascinating. That and his instructor was a fucking babe. If he hadn't been with Alice, Edward would've fucked her six ways to next tuesday. He would take her on the desk, against the chalk board, and even in the storage closet. He done the same thing with most of his highschool teachers, but since he was with his Ali, he wouldn't even flirt with another woman. Not seriously anways.

The reformed player spent the rest of his class studying the way his hand looked as he waved it back and forth in his face. It was more interesting than the lesson being held at this time. When it was finally time to leave, he headed down to the cafeteria. He was starved and needed food. Whenever he got stoned there was a method to his madness. It went in this exact order. Smoke or pop a pill, endure class, get food, then go home to screw Alice. Since he'd already smoked and endured class, it was now time for the food consumption part of his routine.

After grabbing a burger and fries then paying for them, the bronzed haired racer went to sit at his usual table in the corner. He grabbed the ketchup and squirted a large amount over his fries before he began eating. The food was vanishing rather quickly due to the speed at which he ate. When he was high as a kite, he tended to eat like it would be his last meal in this life.

Suddenly a femine voice startled Edward from his task of eating. He looked up to see a tall blonde woman with wavy blonde locks and bright blue eyes offering her hand to him. He recognized her from some of his classes and he had seen her at parties hanging out with Isabella Swan.

He let his eyes sweep over her body for a second. Old habits seemed to die hard and he hadn't quite kicked his old habit of checking out a pretty woman. She had a slim figure with a few curves that matched well with her height. She wore a blue demin skirt and long sleeved white shirt with black butterflies on it. All in all he would rate her about a seven on the he would do her if he were single list.

She nervously bit her bottom lip and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She still had her hand held out for him to shake. "I'm Tanya Denali."

"Edward Cullen." He replied taking her hand and shaking it once before letting it drop.

He went back to eating and when she did not move away, he ran a hand through his copper colored hair. The look she was giving him had been directed his way numerous times. This time he was not interested in the person who wore the expression of want. She was not his Alice and everyone knew he loved his pixie. He would have to make that fact clear to this Tanya.

Edward tilted his head sideways as he sent her a look of boredom. This little introduction had gone on longer than he should've allowed. She needed to take the hint he felt not one ounce of interest for her. "You should know I have a girlfriend."

Without asking his permission to do so, Tanya took a seat across from him. Her eyes filled with her amusement at his girlfriend statement was blatantly obvious. She set her bag down beside her. "I didn't ask that."

Edward raised an eyebrow as he pushed his now empty plate to the side. "That is exactly why I thought you needed to know. I've seen you around with Bella Swan."

He knew her type by the company she kept. Like Bella, Tanya would set her sights on whoever could get her the most respect and power. Since Edward happened to Jasper's second, it was obvious why she would target him. It is what he himself would've done had the positions of the two of them been swapped.

"So you've been watching me? Would your girlfriend like that?" Tanya asked with a smiled and crossed her arms under her breasts to push them up and almost out of her top. A desperate move that Edward would have loved if he hadn't been with Alice.

At the mention of his girlfriend, Edward got defensive. Nobody was allowed to even think nasty thoughts about his woman. He had killed for her before and he would do it again if he saw the need to do so. "Alice knows I love her."

Alice did know that Edward loved her. She had no choice other than to realize it. He had spent months trying to get her to fuck him. He had thought that if he could sleep with her then she would be pushed out of his mind. It had worked with many women in the past and he had been sure it would work with her. He had been sadly mistaken. One taste of her and he had needed more.

He would never have his fill of Alice Cullen. He was hopelessly in love with her. With his pixie, he could picture having the kind of life he fought so hard against. A nice house with those stupid white shutters he detested with every fiber of his being. A yard he would have to keep mowed to perfection. He could see himself coming home from whatever job he had and a little girl and boy running into his arms as Alice followed them out.

In his head, he could see the perfect life and it killed him for wanting to have that. He had never had the desire for it before and then Alice came along and it's all he thought about lately. He had even gone as far as looking at engagement rings. The idea of marriage was ridiculus to him, but he knew it ment something to his girlfriend. If it what she wanted he would give it to her. He was going to spend his life with her anyways, so what did it matter if he bent his belief's if it made her happy?

"Funny that you talk about love. From what I heard, you are not exactly the loving type." The blonde grinned and gave him a knowing smile. She acted as if she had some huge secret about him hidden in her brain.

It did not suprise Edward that Tanya knew about his past. Everyone know what he used to be like. The things he did, the girls he used, they were common knowledge. It wasn't something he feared or felt ashamed. It had been who he was before Alice saved him. If it had not been that way, he may never of found his girl and that just was not somthing he could even think about.

Standing up, he ran his fingers in his hair before grabbing up his bag. His high was disapearing and all he wanted was to go home and fuck his pixie until she screamed his name. "People change."

"No they don't. People pretend to change, but we are always who they started out as. I hope your little girlfriend knows that." Tanya stood up and placed her hands on his chest. When he grabbed them and shoved them away she pouted. "Bell is right you know. You're not any fun now that you've turned into an old man. When you decide to loosen up you should give me a call."

If he had been old Edward, he would just shove his dick her mouth to shut her the fuck up. It was probably the only thing her mouth was good for. Yet, he was not old Edward and so he would have to deal with her yapping. Until he could away from her that is.

Before leaving, she slid her number into his pocket. It was on the back of a buisness card. Edward almost threw it out when he went to dump his tray. He knew he should've done it, but something toldl him not to. He rationalized it by saying if he needed to know something about class he could call her. He had just slid the card into his wallet when his phone went of telling him he had a text.

_**Are you done with your lunch yet? I'm home alone and you know how I get when I am bored. I start feeling creative. I designed something new and I need you tell me what you think. So hurry up and get your smexy ass back home would you? Love ya!...*kiss* -Ali-Cat**_

He typed a quick reply. _**Thought you were going to visit Jasper today to talk about painting your car differently? Don't tell me Jasper has got you all hot and bothered? I do not really want to have to beat his face in. *smirks* -Smexy Edward**_

A few seconds later he heard the beep as her words appeared on screen. _**The visit didn't take to long and you know I only ever get hot for you. Speaking of which...If you do not come home soon I will be forced to take matters into my own hands. Or be forced to use my trusty vibrator Fred. Don't make me get freaky with Fred.- Patiently waiting and almost naked Ali-Cat**_

Edward smirked when he got her answering text and soon he was in his car headed home. He let all thoughts of Tanya Denali slip away from his mind. He did not care what she thought about him. He didn't did he? What did he care if some whore thought he was boring? Just because he would not fuck anything that walked like he used, it did not mean he had lost who he was. He had just changed into a better man. He did not care what she thought about him...He really didn't did he?

TBC...

**AN: So you finally get to meet Tanya. I really don't like her in this story. She is alot like Bella and you will see that in later chapters. I wanted to show how much Edward really does love Alice. I hope that showed in a way. You will see more of it in later chapters. The next chapter is a flash to Edward's past as a player. I thought it is important to show that. I do hope you liked this chapter. **

**Please R&R like always!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything in Twilight!**

Flashback to Edward Cullen-

"Turn the fucking light down!" I snapped to my nameless bed companion as my hands shot up to cover my eyes. Talk about an instant fucking headache.

Any urge I had for a first thing in the morning fuck had been tossed out window. Well that is what I'd thought until the chesty brunette bent over to pick up my shirt off the floor. I tilted my head to the side at the nice view I got of her ass. In my mind she was definately worthy of a second round of sex. Maybe even more if I could find more ways to shut her up.

All that girl, Jessica if I remembered her name correctly, did was talk. Her lips never stopped flapping for more than two seconds unless I happened to be kissing her. Everyone knew I hated kissing because it gave women the feeling of commitment and romance. If anyone knew anything about me, it was the fact Edward Cullen did not do commitment or romance. My style was more of let us get it on followed by an encore of get dressed and get the hell out.

"Do you want some?" My little cum dumpster asked while holding her hand out to me. On closer inspection I saw that she was holding a joint.

How ironic of her to be holding out a joint which had originally been mine. Did she forget so quickly that our nights activities had been her way of paying for the product at hand? Who was Jessica to decide when her payment had been deemed worthy? Maybe I had yet to be satisfied enough to consider he debt payed off? She should be begging to suck me off if she knew what to be good for her. Especially if she ever wanted to buy weed from me again in the future.

Just as I had been about to tell her exactly those words, she had decided to turn around and face me. Once I got look at Jessica's face, I knew that I would need to be stoned off of my ass. What the hell had I been thinking last night in the first place? Ass and tits being pushed to the side for a moment, she looked like I'd let Emmett McCarty beat her with an ugly stick. Either I had been desperate or I had been so extremely out of my mind that even a pug would've looked appealing.

Since I wasn't man who ever became desperate, it had to be the second choice. Why would I ever feel the need to be desperate and settle for anything less than the best? The answer to that question would be never. I had girls lining up to jump on my dick and sometimes even men. I had become well known in the player game. Everyone wanted a piece of me because it gave them bragging rights. Not to toot my own horn or anything, but if you wanted to be known as the best, you had to sleep with the best. I have come to be the best and if I wouldn't give you the time of day then nobody would.

I held out my hand for the joint instead of answering with words. As soon as it was within my grasp, I had shoved it between my lips and snatched away the lighter from between her fingers. The orange glow highlighted my face while I took a hit off of the blunt. My eyes sank closed in satisfaction. Nothing else made a morning bright for me other than some Mary Jane. Seeing Carlisle and Esme's disaproving expressions in my head only made the moment that much better.

"So..." I opened my eyes when my brunette fuck buddy started to figit around.

She had started shifting foot from foot and her thighs rubbed together. Next she started to bite her bottom and rub the tops of her arms. I knew what she wanted because it is the same thing she wanted last night. Smoking pot had ended up being like her Viagra. It made sex the only thing on her mind. It did not have the same affect on me though. Only because sex is _always _on my mind.

Not many people knew this, but I actually met Jessica Stanley in group therapy for sex addicts. My parents had believed it may be able to help me quit my life of sin. I found it hilarious since the knowledge they held about my activities was little to basically none. If they had known the truth, I think both would've probably tried to have me commited. A son which was anything less than perfect, would not work for the honorable Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his adoring little wife Esme.

I hated how everyone always told me I should be more like my father. How I should act like him, dress like him, get a job in the medical field. They thought I should try and become a clone to my father and it would never happen. I would die before I ever strived to be like Carlisle Cullen. From the day of my birth nobody ever cared to know what I wanted or desired. They only ever cared about me becoming the exact copy of my dad. Sometimes I felt like people would look at me and see him. The whispers of Edward who bouncing around the empy spaces of their skulls.

Passing the joint in her direction, I stood up and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. My hands automatically going around to cup her naked breasts. My thumbs rubbing her already hard nipples. I heard her moan as a shiver traveled up from the base of her spine. Her reaction showed exactly what she wanted. If her intentions hadn't been clear before hand, they definately were now.

"Do you want to fuck Jess?" I asked while at the same time placing soft and sloppy kisses on the base of her throat.

Her breathing started to speed up. I could feel sweat start to form on her lightly tanned skin. Soon her breathing turned into harsh panting. When this happened, it made it so her tits pushed themselves more firmly into the palms of my hands. As stated earlier, Jessica Stanley had one hell of a rack. Not only were they huge, but I knew for a fact they also happened to be real. Out of all the women I had been with, hers had to be one of the best set of jugs I'd ever seen or had the pleasure of fondling.

I tensed the muscles in my fingers causing them to squeeze and bite into her flesh. I knew they would leave finger shaped bruising on her skin yet, I did not really care. I actually planned for it to be this way. Consider it my gift to her boyfriend Tyler. I would hate for him to not know his girlfriend had been in the habit of cheating. In my mind I was doing him a huge favor. He may not see it that way, but I honestly did not care. I like to think of myself as a good samaritian. My job is to do the world a favor by exposing skanky whores.

Jessica had pressed her lower body against mine. She started to try and grind against me. Even though we were both naked, I didn't feel myself physically respond right away. I had noticed that to be happening more and more lately. Meaningless sex was still satisfying most of the time. It got me off and so I couldn't complain about that. It's not like I _wanted _anything meaningful. Commitment wasn't my thing and if I had my way, it never would become a part of my lifestyle.

Yet, there were times I would look at Emmett and Angela to see them having such a close relationship and it truly baffled me. I did not understand how you could be with the same person for over six years. Did they not ever get bored with eachother? How could they be so sure it was eachother they belonged to? Didn't Emmett ever see another woman he wished he could stick his dick into? Did Angela feel no sexual lust for another man? Something like that would always confuse me.

The longest relationship I'd ever had lasted about a week or so. The really sad part being I had been away on vacation for four of the nine days. Even in those nine short days I had lacked the will power or desire to be faithful. The very day I told Bella I wanted her to be my girlfriend was the exact same day I had fucked Lauren Mallory against side of building Bella worked in parttime.

Rosalie Hale and I had fucked for about a year on and off, but nothing ever came from it. I think the two of knew it would be that way. While the sex is some of the best I'd ever had, I knew we were to different. So I had used her to get out my sexual needs and she used to me to feel something after Royce King. It had been good while it lasted I can't deny that. If I could go back, I may even try to make it last longer if I could. I'd never had sex quite as good as the sex I'd experienced with Rose.

Shaking my head to try and clear away these boner killing thoughts, I realized I did not want to have to sex. Atleast not with Jessica Stanley anyways. I wanted something new and exciting. I needed to find a new toy to keep me occupied for a few days. Maybe it would be my lucky day and I could find a woman to keep me buisy for a couple weeks. She would have to be something out of this ofcourse. Before I could go in search of her though, I needed to dump Jessica to the side like the trash she was.

When the brunette nodded and smiled, I sent her my charming crooked smile. The same smile I had used to lure in pussy a hundred times. I leaned down to press my lips against the shell of her ear. Her reaction was another wave of shiver plus a low keening sound I identified to be a whimper of need and want.

"I want to fuck just as much." I paused to blow a stream of warm air against her tender flesh. "To bad I don't want to fuck you. Have a good day Jess. I had an alright time with you. Maybe we can do it again one of these days. That is if I can get past the horrid mess which is your face."

When I grabbed my clothing and walked away from her, I started to laugh softly in my mind. The look on her face had been priceless. Crushing her dreams like Carlisle constantly crushed mine, sent a wave of satisfaction to course through my viens. It had almost been better the actual sex.

I couldn't wait to find my next victim and start this process all over again. Who needed a lasting romantic relationship when you could have my life? I wouldn't change it for the world. No woman on this earth would ever change my mind either. No matter how special she thought herself to be.

TBC...

**AN: Raise your hand if you agree that Edward was a gigantic ass. Can you believe how he treated Jessica? The sad part is he actually has treated women worse and you will see that in chapters to come later on. Now you can understand why it shocks everyone to know he settled down with Alice. Eventually I will show how they met and some of things they've gone through. I can tell you that the couple of Edward/Alice have alot to face in the future.**

**In the next chapter we will be going back to Jasper and Leah! I know some of you were upset to have them pushed to the side for a few chapters. I do promise it was nessasary for the progression of this story. The main pairing is Jasper and Leah, but the other characters are important as well. Because of that there will be some areas were I have to float away from the main pairing for a short time. Don't worry though, it will never be more than one or chapters.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Here is a preview for the next chapter:**

**"Where are you taking me princess? I agreed to let you drive my car, but that does not include kidnapping me and taking me to god knows where."**

**"Shut up and let me drive."**

**"Did you just quote a Rihanna song?"**

**"You listen to Rihanna?"**

**"Are you telling me you don't listen to her?"**

**"And you're the same man who was dissing my taste in music for liking the 100 Monkey's?"**

**"You only like them because you think the leader singer is hot. I talked to Alice and Rosalie who are both also fans. I've noticed most 100 Monkey's fans to be women. I wonder why that is darlin?"**

**"Because chicks are awesome and men have no taste?"**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The scarred 'Soldier' met the La Push 'Bitch' the same place they had slept together for the first time. Like the first time, Jasper sat waiting for her on the hood of his Mustang Roushe. He patted his baby reassuringly. "Don't worry, I won't let her crash you."

Loosing that bet with Leah had broken his heart for a few reasons. He never let anyone drive his Roushe and for good reason. His car was almost as important to him as his family and crew. Maybe more so than certian members of his crew. Like he had told Seth Clearwater, he only had the best and the Roushe happened to be the best when it came to cars in his opinion.

When Leah finally arrived, she parked her Camaro in an empty space infront of an abandoned convenient store. She made sure to removed the keys from the ignition and lock all the doors securely. As she did all of this, Jasper took the time to study her keyring. It's something he did with everyone he met and while it happened to be a strange thing to do, he thought someone's keyring could tell you alot about their personalities.

Leah Clearwater's keyring was simple and uncomplicated. At first it appeared to be almost boring unless you took the time to really study it and pay close attention to the detail. The main ring was black with some sort of dark red design overlapping the black. Jasper narrowed his eyes in order to get a better look and finally noticed the red made a criss cross pattern over the black. It was the exact replica of some Native American designs he had seen on necklaces and bracelets the women of La Push often wore.

Attached to the main ring were three smaller ones. The first was light blue with the same criss cross pattern only this time it had been done in dark blue. Hooked to this ring was a small heart shaped locket holding a picture of herself, her brother, and an older man Jasper could only assume to be her father. The metal heart seemed to be old and most likely an antique of some kind. The way Leah ran her thumb over the picture inside the heart as if by pure instinct, told anyone watching what it ment to the female mechanic.

The second ring was extremely interesting and unique. The color a whitish silver and it had been molded into the shape of a wolves head. It was basically the outline of a wolf head, but still you could tell what it was ment to be. Obviously this ring had been used to show her connection to the 'Wolf Pack' since he had seen the other members with similiar keyrings in a variety of colors and sizes. Connected to the wolves head was what looked like to be a handmade bead string with Leah's name in different colored letters and beads surrounding the letters on either side.

The last ring matched the main ring in shape and color only it happened to be a few sizes smaller. It had a bunch of little charms hanging from it. The scarred male would have to ask her what they all stood for. Some of them were easy enough to guess. He figured the little silver wolf to represent her crew, the motorcycle to represent Jacob Black, and the small Camaro obviously had been used to represent her street racing. He couldn't think of what the heart may stand for. At one time he would've thought the heart to be a reminder of her relationship with Sam Uley, but he didn't think that way now.

When Leah got closer to him, Jasper tossed the keys in her direction and she caught them easily enough. Soon the both of them were seated in his Roushe and Jasper shifted in the passenger seat nervously. Not being in the drivers seat made him uncomfortable. It took a certian amount of trust to let someone drive your car. A trust that the female mechanic and scarred racer had yet to develope. Hell, even Rosalie hadn't been given the privelage of driving the Mustang yet and she was his twin.

Things remained quiet as she drove to some unknown destination. Neither bothered messing with radio since they know they wouldn't agree on a station. After the 100 Monkey's debate it had become blatantly obvious the two had completely different tastes in music. Besides, Jasper had taken all his CD's and placed them in the trunk. He did not want her going through his stuff since he is a very private person.

After ten minutes of silence the southern racer decided to start up conversation. "Where are you taking me princess? I agreed to let you drive my car, but that does not include kidnapping me and taking me to god knows where."

The La Push female snorted and removed one hand from the wheel to punch him in the shoulder. A small half smile playing on her lips. "Shut up and let me drive."

"Did you just quote a Rihanna song?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow while at the same time placing his hand on her jean clad thigh.

"You listen to Rihanna?" Leah questioned and put the hand which had punched his shoulder over his that rested on her thigh. She guided it upwards to the very top of her thigh.

The scarred male shook his head as he moved their entwined fingers between her legs. He began to put a small amount of pressure as he rubbed his fingers over the denim of her jeans. "Are you telling me you don't listen to her?"

The Native American female rolled her hips and scooted forward in the seat. She tried to get more friction from the movements of his fingers. "And you're the same man who was dissing my taste in music for liking the 100 Monkey's?"

"You only like them because you think the leader singer is hot. I talked to Alice and Rosalie who are both also fans. I've noticed most 100 Monkey's fans to be women. I wonder why that is darlin?" Jasper smirked at her slight moan when added more pressure against her center. He reached over with his other hand to snap the button of her jeans open.

"Because chicks are awesome and men have no taste?" She replied and pressed her foot done on the accelerator as far as it would go.

Her head jerked back as they sped up and she weaved in and out of the small amount of traffic on the road. When someone would honk a horn to show how angry they were at her awesome Grand Theft Auto worthy driving skills, she would simply stick her hand out the open window and flip them off.

Jasper hadn't bothered with replying to her comment about men having no taste in music. While he was sure that he could've come up with an amazing and mind blowing reply, he was occupied with the tast of sliding his hand into her jean. The tips of his fingers touched the small tuft of hair above her opening. He could feel the muscles in her stomach tighten from the anticipation of what he would do next.

When Jasper ran his index finger over her clit, Leah accidently jerked the wheel to the side and caused the car to swing sideways before she quickly fixed the positioning of the wheel. When he repeated the action she was glad to say her control was more firmly in place and the car stayed on it's steady path.

"Careful princess." The southerner warned as he leaned over in his seat to grab the lobe of her ear with his teeth. "If you crash my car I may be forced to kill you and hide the body."

"You know how creepy this is?" The girl racer complained as she again tried to shift her bottom half closer to his hand.

Jasper paused from his task of leaving a hicky on the corner of her jaw. He raised his eyebrow in question. "How creepy what is darlin?"

The La Push beauty shrugged her shoulders while never taking her eyes off the road. Even when he slipped one finger inside of her, she never lost her cool exterior even though her body was practically screaming. "You're talking about killing me if I wreck your precious car and I should probably be running for the hills because of your serial killer comments, but here I am practically fucking your fingers. The only thought on my mind being I wished you'd finger me harder."

"Your wish is my command princess." He replied with a smirk and slipped another finger into her wet folds. "If you pull over I could fuck with something alot better than my fingers."

Leah bit her bottom lip to stiffle a gasp. She felt blood as her teeth sank into the skin of her lip. "As appealing as that sounds, if we did that then we wouldn't get to our destination anytime soon."

"Come on darlin." Jasper purred while running his lips along the outline of her jaw. "Is it really going to be a sin if we are a little later getting to wherever it is we are going? I promise to make it a quicky."

"If it's going to be as quick as you make it sound, I'm not sure I want to do this." The 'Wolf Pack' member laughed once as she teased him. Despite her comment, Leah found herself pulling over onto the side of the road. Thank god they were on a deserted back road. "Come on scar face and show me what you've got."

TBC...

**AN: So in the end I decided to break this chapter in half. Alot of people have wanted another sex scene with Leah/Jasper and so I am going to give it to you all. In the next chapter you will have a sex scene with them and then you get to see where she is taking him. Can you all guess where it is? I hid the location in the preview since I want to hear your guesses! There will also be the first ever argument between them. I do hope you liked this chapter!**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Here is a preview of what will happen in the next chapter:**

**"You took me to (Will be revealed later)? Really?"**

**"You kind of put me on the spot when you asked for a destination. I had planned on going around the block a few times. When you said that I felt like I needed to bring you some place."**

**"So you chose (Will be revealed later) of all places?"**

**"It's the first thing that came to mind!"**

**AND**

**"I can't believe you told the little midget on crack about us! What the fuck were you thinking? Were you even thinking at all?"**

**"What's the big deal darlin? It ain't like she will tell anybody."**

**"How can you be so sure? Did you forget her boyfriend hates me? She could tell him about us!"**

**"Are we an us?"**

**"Are you saying we aren't?"**

**"You're the one who made it clear this was just sex. Are you suddenly changing your mind? If the rules of the game are changing I think I deserve to know Leah."**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When the female mechanic had been sure the car was parked properly on the side of the road, she immediately reclined the seat as far back as it would go. When she ahd completed the task, she had achieved the goal she'd had in mind. She lay stretched out on the seat with her scarred companion pulling his hand from her jeans. As soon as said hand had been removed, she started to slide her jeans over her hips and down her legs.

Jasper Hale leaned his side against the seat as he kept his eyes locked on Leah's movements. He had never met anyone quite like her. Pushing her personality to the side, her physical appearance differed from that of other women he had been with in the past. Her toffee colored skin, deep brown eyes, soft and thick dark brown hair, perfectly proportioned breasts, and softy pouty lips only being some of the things Jasper found attractive. Everything about her seemed to draw his attention to her. Sometimes he wondered if he would ever be able to look at her and not feel his heartbeat speed up.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that it's rude to stare scar face?" The scarred male was suddenly knocked out of his thoughts when she spoke. He raised his eyes to meet hers. He saw the amusement resting in the pools of dark brown and smiled. The female mechanic smiled in return. "I could think of alot more interesting things you could be doing."

The southern racer shook his head which was followed by a throaty chuckle. His pale hand reached out to touch the side of her face with the tips of his fingers. The action was sweet and almost romantic as he stroked the flesh of her cheekbone. His thumb resting on the corner of her jaw. The intensity of the shared stare scaring both of them though they would never admit this fact outloud and especially not to eachother.

The honey blond wanted to tell her how beautiful she really happened to be. He wanted to let her in on the secret of how he had started dreaming of her. That had been a shock when he woke up covered in sweat with a raging hard on. His body had actually been trembling with need, but she wasn't with him. So he had resorted to jerking off in the bathroom like some hormonal crazed teen boy.

When he was not with the Native American female, he was most definately thinking of her. She had become a big part of his life and she didn't even know it. Jasper knew that he couldn't tell her either. It would only end up complicating things more than they already were. He had to do whatever he could to keep things simple. To make sure that they stayed within the lines of the 'enemies with benefits' thing they had going.

This is the reason he chose to kiss Leah instead of speak. He put all of his emotion behind the meeting of lips. He let the hand resting on her cheek slip up while his fingers sank into the dark mess of thick hair resting on the top of her skull. He bent his body over in order to let her remain in her current position. Eventually he threw his leg over the floor counsel and ended up basically straddling her.

The La Push female groaned against his lips and he took this as an invitation to explore her mouth with his tongue. He licked the roof of her mouth before her tongue flicked against his and then ran along the sharp edges of his top set of teeth. He copied her and ran his along the sharp edges of her bottom row of teeth. As they kissed, one of his knees pushed in between her legs to rub against her center.

Leah ground down against his knee. She needed more friction and just more everything. He had teased earlier when she had been driving and she didn't think she could take much more of it before she popped like and over inflated balloon. Placing one hand on the back of his neck, she tried to deepen the kiss though she wasn't sure how much more someone could add to this particular meshing of lips. Already her toes had started to curl.

'Soldiers for the South's' leader took the hand that had been tangled in her hair and set it down on her hip. His fingers curling up and under the side of her thong. He tugged and to his great suprise and slight embarrassment, the fabric ripped from her body. Jasper looked down at the torn panties before looking at her with a sheepish smile.

"Guess I got a little over anxious darlin." He told her while stuffing the ripped fabric into the back pocket of his faded blue jeans. "I'll replace them if you want me to."

The Native American beauty scowled at his remark. In truth he had offended her a tiny bit. Did he think she could not afford to buy her own underwear? Just because she didn't walk in clothes that cost almost as much as her car, it did not mean that Leah needed someone to buy shit for her. She saw no reason to waste money on labels and that is what rich people like Hale, his sister, sullen Cullen, and the midget girl did. The extra money they spent only bought the label and Leah Clearwater found that to be stupid and a waste of perfectly good money.

"I can buy my own panties scar face. Just because I don't see the need to wear crap like Gushi or whatever, it does not mean me to be poor." Her eyes narrowed while at the same time a sort of fire entered her brown orbs. She had silently challenged him to disagree with her.

"First of all princess, it's Gucci and secondly," He took a pause to nip at her pulse point. "I did not mean the comment to come off as if I thought you were poor. I only wanted to do the polite thing and offer to replace what I'd destroyed. Next time I will refrain from having manners. Would that make you happy?"

The 'She Bitch' smiled and nodded with a small laugh. "It would thrill me. Now get back to making it up to me without using your wallet."

Her scarred lover obeyed and helped her to undo his jeans. His free hand slid up her shirt and under her bra. He did not bother removing her shirt since this would be a quicky like he'd promised. Just something to take the edge from the lust they both were feeling. When they had more time alone he would be sure to give her entire body the attention it deserved.

When Leah hastily pulled his erection out and placed him at her entrance, he suddenly realized something important. "Fuck princess we almost forgot a condom."

Reaching into his wallet, Jasper pulled out a shiny condom wrapper and tore it open with his teeth. He handed it over to her and she quickly rolled it down and over his entire length. Within a matter of a few moments he had buried himself inside of her. He groaned when her heat surrounded him and she hissed in satisfaction.

He growled against her throat as he reached down to place one hand on her hip and the other lifted her left leg by the knee before throwing it over his shoulder. This allowed him to sink even deeper inside of her. When her head tilted back it seemed to an invitation aimed in the direction of his lips. He began putting soft kisses along the silky soft flesh of her throat.

A fast pace had been set with her thrusting up to meet him. The sound of skin meeting skin echoed in both of their ears. All four of the windows began to fog up and it created a very Titanic like moment. Sweat mixed together as they thrust, grunted, and panted. Pleasure attacking every nerve ending of both parties.

When she clenched around him, Jasper crashed his lips against hers. The fingers resting on the thigh of the leg on his shoulder dug into the skin. Her whimper indicated she wanted him to do it even harder and so he did. He could feel her skin wanting to break apart underneath the pressure of his nails, but she never complained. Infact, she seemed to be even more turned on by the action.

The female mechanic couldn't believe how close she was to her orgasm. He knew he happened to be close to. When he bit just below the first bite he had given her, she felt her body explode. It both terrified and overjoyed her in knowing he was the one man who could bring her to orgasm without much effort on his part. Sam had always needed her help when it came to the sex they had together.

The 'Souther Soldier' shuddered inside of her and thrust twice more before collapsing against her. When she had come without much effort on his part, he couldn't stop his body from reacting and soon he felt himself cum right along with her. He finally pulled his lips from hers to kiss her forhead. "I do hope that made up for me ruining your panties."

"It's a pretty good start." She replied with a grin while she pulled him down into another passion filled kiss.

00000000

Jasper could not believe she had taken him to China Town. Of all the places she could have brought him. Who really took someone to China Town of all places? "You took me to revealed China Town? Really?"

The female mechanic quirked her eyebrow with an added shrug after her eyebrow had lowered. "You kind of put me on the spot when you asked for a destination. I had planned on going around the block a few times. When you said that I felt like I needed to bring you some place."

In truth she hadn't wanted to look like an idiot. Nobody told her this was a date. If she'd been given fair warning then maybe she could've come up with something fun and exciting. Since she had been left in the dark so to speak, it ment she had to think of something fast. The first place that popped into her head was the one she chose. Plus it had been in the direction they were driving and she wouldn't have to turn around and risk looking like a dumb fool who didn't know left from right.

"So you chose China Town of all places?" The scarred male asked with a shake of his head. His honey blond hair flying around his face in a way which made him seem adorable to the only girl in the 'Wolf Pack.'

She sent him a sharp scathing scowl. She understood the destination to be ironic, but it wasn't _that _funny. He just liked to get a rise from her and it seemed to be working. "It's the first thing that came to mind!"

Jasper's reply was a grin as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They walked the streets slowly while looking at the different shops and such. It was almost as if they were a real couple simply spending the day together. It's nice to not have to worry about anyone they knew spotting them. Nobody they hung around would come to China Town. None of them would have need for it.

"Oooh I love this!" Leah said excitedly and looked down at a chinese dragon necklace. The dragon was a deep blue with one bright red eye. The beads around the main dragon varied from light green to dark purple. It truly was beautiful.

"We will take this one." The southern said to the middle aged woman running the booth as he pointed to the necklace and pulled out his wallet to pay for it.

The female racer actually blushed as he paid for the necklace. She couldn't believe he had done something so nice for her. She wasn't to people doing nice things for her. "You didn't have to do that. I could've-"

He put his hand over her mouth to cut her off. Next he took the necklace and hooked it around her neck. "I wanted to darlin. Consider it a gift for ruining your underwear. Besides, you look beautiful."

When her turned her around they caught eachothers eyes again. This time she was the one who pressed her lips to his softly. "Thank you. I really appereciate the gift. I'll wear it all the time as a reminder that not all men are scum."

He laughed at her comment and they started walking again. He even bought her an egg roll as they roamed the streets. When they got to a clothing store was when Jasper remember Alice and her request for Leah to go shopping with her. He figured now would be the best time to bring it up.

He started looking through a rack of shirts across from where she happened to be looking at hoodies. "Alice wanted me to ask you if you would go shoppping with her sometime."

She sent him a look full of confusion. "How does she even know about me?" When she saw the guilty look on his face, she practically exploded. "I can't believe you told the little midget on crack about us! What the fuck were you thinking? Were you even thinking at all?"

The honey blond sighed. He could see the pleasant atmosphere vanishing right before his very eyes. "What's the big deal darlin? It ain't like she will tell anybody."

The Native American female rolled her eyes and shot him a look stating how she thought him to be completely stupid right now. "How can you be so sure? Did you forget her boyfriend hates me? She could tell him about us!"

"Are we an us?" Jasper asked and tilted his head. They never had discussed exactly what they were. He had figured she wouldn't want to be anything other than fuck buddies.

"Are you saying we aren't?" Leah countered and crossed her arms over her chest.

Jasper was not sure how to answer her. Any path he took would most likely get him into even more trouble. Eventually he decided to just be truthful. Honesty was said to be the best policy after all. "You're the one who made it clear this was just sex. Are you suddenly changing your mind? If the rules of the game are changing I think I deserve to know Leah."

The female mechanic hesitated for a brief moment. "Do you want us to be more?"

"Do you?" He answered her question with one of his own.

She froze instead of answering. Did she want to take this to a relationship more than just sex? She hadn't seriously thought about dating since the whole situation with Sam and Emily. She figured she would remain alone while everyone around her found happiness. The day Sam had ended it was the day Leah's hopes had been shattered. Could she really take the risk with her heart yet again?

TBC...

**AN: So did you all like this chapter? I thought that it came out alright. The next chapter is going to be a flashback to when Sam broke her heart and you will learn about what something she did and why Jacob and Embry always worry about her. Speaking of Jacob...I will be bringing him back in a couple of chapters. Anyways, I do hope you liked this chapter!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Flashback to Leah-

How could he do this to me? Why would he want to hurt me in such a way? Especially with her? Maybe it is my fault? I knew what she was like when I introduced them. Ever since we were kids, Emily always seemed to want to have what belonged to me first. The first barbie I ever got, she ripped the head off in spite. When I got my first car, Emily ofcourse had to go on and on about how hers had been brand new and not used like mine. Everything I had she needed to either one up it or take it from me and claim it as hers. Sam Uley had been no different.

My hands shook as I locked up the garage. The imagines of Sam and Emily burning themselves into my brain. I wished I could do anything to get rid of the pictures. To make my memories dissapear as if I'd covered them with some sort of invisibility cloak. If I could hit my head hard enough to get amnesia, I would take that over having to deal with the pain of what they had done. The worst part was knowing that no matter what I did, nothing would ever make Sam want to come back to me. I simply was not enough to entice him to stick around.

As the tears cascaded down my face, I wiped them away harshly. Tears were for weak willed people and I happened to be a Clearwater. Clearwater's were strong and never showed what they were feeling. My father had taught me that. Taught me to be a warrior like our ancestors had been. I needed to embrace my warrior princess as my father had called my inner strength. She wouldn't cry over a stupid man. She would embrace the pain before figuring out a way to deal with it.

I had already figured out what I would do. Most people would call it a copout, but I had to disagree. What did I have left to stick around for? My mother? Please, she could care less about her daughter. Most days she drank herself into a stupor before noon. This would just give her one more thing to add to her 'woe is me' list of reasons she had for drinking.

What about Seth? Well in my opinion he would better off without me. I'm sure uncle Billy and Jacob will take him in. They could do alot better job of raising him than me. With them he atleast had a fair shot at a decent future. Maybe he could even go to college and get a degree. That be a first for someone with the Clearwater name.

After I secured all the windows and doors in the garage, I slid into the drivers seat of my car and started her up. All I could now was wait for the build up of carbonmonoxide to start taking effect on my body. I knew from research that it wouldn't hurt. I would just go to sleep and not ever wake up. It would be like when they have to put you under for surgery in the hospital. I would feel heavy and tired and then I would feel nothing.

It had been the least painful way I could think of to off myself. Considering I hated blood because it reminded me of pizza sauce, slitting my wrists had been the first one scratched off the list. Overdosing was risky because I couldn't be sure if I had taken enough pills to complete the job of killing myself. Hanging had simply been wicked creepy. What if your neck didn't break right away? I would have to slowly suffocate? No thank you with that one.

The same went with trying to shoot myself. There isn't a hundred percent gaurantee I would die right away. I could like miss or something and have to suffer in pain. I had watched a special about that on t.v. once and I didn't want to end up another victim worthy of an afternoon special about gun safety.

I would rather do something where I didn't have to suffer. This had seemed the most reliable way to achieve my goal. It also looked to be the least messy. If Seth were the one to stumble on my body, I didn't want him to find some bloodied corpse. I'd prefer his last memory of his sister to be something a little less horror movie like.

Seth would be one of the few people I actually missed. He is a funny and genuinely sweet kid. Leaving him is probably the hardest part of this all. He, Seth, and Embry are the only people I really didn't want to leave. Yet, as much as I wanted to stay with them, I knew I couldn't take the pain my life always seemed to bring. I would rather be dead than be forced to watch as Seth, Jacob, or Embry was torn from me. I don't have the strength to loose someone else. Like Sam had said, I wasn't strong enough. It would be better if I were gone. Easier on everyone around me. This is my way of making it easier.

As the garage began to fill with carbonmonoxide, I could feel my eyes grow heavy. Every second ticking by as a reminder of how little time left I had in my current life. I wonder if I should've written a note? Don't most people write a note when they kill themselves? It is supposed to be some form of goodbye right? I never had been much of a writer and anything I could say in a letter would most likely come out cliche'd and only cause more confusion than understanding. It would be better to just let everyone come up with their own reasons as to why I wanted to die. They had more creative minds anyways.

As one last fuck you to the world, I used what little length I had left to curl my fingers into a fist all except the middle one. I left the middle finger sticking up so everyone would know that even though I had given up on life, I had done so in a Leah kind of way. Think of it as my final screw you to Sam Uley and Emily Young. If this was going to be Leah Clearwater's last moments on earth, I would sure as hell be leaving with a bang.

"Jake!" I could hear Embry call from outside the locked doors of the garage. What the hell was he doing here? "I found here! Dude you need to hurry! Get the damn keys and unlock the door before it is to late!

No! No! No! NO! They couldn't do this to me. I was so close to my goal. Darkness had started to take over the corners of my vision. A few more minutes and their attempt at rescue wouldn't even matter. I wish I could somehow freeze them until I was dead then time would restart. Since I didn't have super cool powers, I would just have to pray that my idiot cousin couldn't unlock the door quick enough.

That hope became crushed when I heard the bay door being forced open and letting the posion gas which would've been my escape, seep out and into the outside world. I held hope that enough of the carbonmonoxide had entered my system. I could no longer open my eyes. Even the blackness surrounding me seemed to be spinning in circles. In my thoughts I changed for the posion to work faster. I needed to be dead like yesterday. I had no time to waste.

I heard the drivers side door being wrenched open and my body being lifted from the seat and taken carefully out of the car. I wanted to scream at them to stop, but I knew that even if I could form words they wouldn't bother listening. Jacob Black and Embry call were two very stubborn men and if they set their minds on something, they would go through with it no matter what anybody else wanted. The only person more stubborn than those two happened to be me.

I tried to hold my breath in order to keep the posion inside of my body. As stated before I can be the most stubborn around if I chose to do so. Suddenly I could feel the heat of the sun on my face while I was gently laid down on the ground. I'm not sure if it was Jacob or Embry who forced my mouth open to breathe clean air into my lungs. All I know is it burned like a son of a bitch! They kept doing it and the posion air left my body in a rush.

I could feel the fresh air start to rouse me and mentally I cursed. Whoever had come up with the saying fresh air did a body good, well they hadn't tried to kill themselves. That much was obvious or the saying would've gone completely another way. Even fucking mother nature seemed to be against me! Would I ever get a break? Why did everyone seem to want to prolong my suffering?

Not that I was trying to be emo or anything, but what more did the world want from me? I had given up so much. I lost some of the most important things in my life. I lost my father to a heart attack and that alone had nearly undone me. Every single day I missed him and it only seemed to get worse with the more time that passed. Wasn't time supposed to heal all wounds? Why did everyone in my life seem to work ass backwards?

Now I've lost Sam to Emily. It hurts so much I can't even find the words to describe it. My heart doesn't ache because my heart is officially dead. I don't think I will ever be able to love anyone ever again. Maybe if they had come to me instead of just letting me walk in on them, maybe I could have somehow moved and found closure. If only Sam had took me aside and broke up with me first. If Emily had for _once _thought about my needs instead of hers. There were so many if's and yet, I know it won't change anything. The point is out of all the choices they had in front of them, they chose deciet and truthfully that hurt worse than anything else.

_Sam hastily pulled on his shirt as he tried to chase after me. He managed to grap my arm and spin me around. "She gave me something you couldn't LeeLee."_

_That is what he decided to say to me after I walked in on him fucking my cousin? Really? He couldn't beg for forgiveness? Why wasn't he groveling at my feet? "And what would that be? Sam I gave you everything!"_

_All my now most definately ex could do was shrug his shoulders. I could tell he didn't want to be here. He would rather be with __**her. **__He probably couldn't wait to have dick back her slutty ass. "But it wasn't enough. __**You **__weren't enough LeeLee."_

_"You never wanted me. If you're going to try and come up with a reason then just give me the truth. I think I fucking deserve it." My chest hurt and I raised my hands to place them over my heart. Was I going to have a heart attack? Part of me hoped I would. Things would be so much less complicated._

_A small part of me wanted him to say he just been trying to keep it in the family. If he said that then I would be free to break his jaw with my knuckles. By all rights I could probably get away with hitting him now, but I couldn't find the strength. I didn't feel anger anymore since it had been replaced with blinding pain._

_"I would rather lie to you Leah. Even if you don't think so right now, I do care about you." He figited back and fourth revealing him to be the coward I knew him to be deep down. He acted like he wanted to spare my feelings when in reality he was covering his own ass from beating Leah style._

_I did not bother holding in my snort. Tears rapidly gathered in my eyes and I refrained from blinking because I knew if I did they would start pouring out like rain. "Only not in the way I love you? You're a sick fucking bastard Sam Uley. I hate you and I hope that you and your precious EmEm rot in hell!"_

"What the hell were you thinking? If we had gotten to you two minutes you would surely have brain damage or worse!" Jacob had snapped me out of thoughts by shaking me. I could feel my bones rattling while he continued to shout at me. "You wanted to run away from your problems? Leah you can't leave us! Did you stop to think that maybe I need you?"

"Don't forget to add me in there Jake." Embry stated as he rubbed my neck and shoulders. Embry was the sweet and sympathic of the duo. He tried to understand my situation rather than be upset with me.

I knew Jacob cared and was only angry because he felt scared, but I didn't need to be screamed at right now. I just needed my cousin who loved me. I needed the Jacob who had pushed Mike Newton off the swing when were six for calling me a freak with wierd skin. I think he realized that because he sighed and shook his head before wrapping his big arms around me.

As soon as I felt the familiar warmth of his arms against my shoulders and back, I lost it. My shields came tumbling down as tears poured down my face. I felt Embry wrap his arms around me from behind and my sobbing intensified. I could not seem to reign in my emotions. Usually I tried to be the strong one who never showed weakness. Yet right now I don't think that is possible. So I simply allowed my bestfriends in the world simply hold me and rock me back and forth.

It's what I needed in this moment if I wanted to be able to somehow move on with life. Dying wasn't something I really wanted. It had been a spur of the moment decision brought on my intense and overwhelming grief. Now I'd had time to think about it, I felt selfish for trying to leave my life in such a way. I needed to stick around for not only Jake and Embry, but for Seth aswell. I couldn't very well leave him with my crazy ass mother could I?

While Jake and Embry promised everything would be alright in the long run, I forced myself to believe it. Life wasn't perfect and I knew it. I would have to take this blow and let it make me a stronger person. Everything is a life lesson right? This had taught me that you can never truly trust anybody. You only ever can one hundred percent trust in yourself. I knew that Leah Clearwater is the only one who will always be there for me. I will never allow anyone else, man or woman, hurt me in such a way.

I'd also learned that men are scum. I didn't know if women were the same because I had never found myself attracted to others of my sex. Getting back on track, men are horrible unfeeling creatures. They only want to use your body and break your heart. I would die before I ever gave my heart to someone else. Mine had been shattered beyond belief anyways. I couldn't think of any man who would want a woman with only half of a working heart. It didn't matter anyways since I would never allow myself to feel anything other than lust ever again as long as I lived.

TBC...

**AN: This chapter was interesting to write because I liked showing Leah dealing with what Sam did to her. I knew from the start I wanted her to try to commit suicide, but I hadn't decided on how until I talked to my dad. We agreed that going the carbonmonoxide route would stick to the street racing element of the story. Leah is and always will be a car girl at heart. **

**I do hope you liked the chapter even though it isn't funny. I had to try and show the emotional side of things without getting to emotional since she tries to hide things that she feels. Later on in other chapters you will see more about how she feels and how the betrayal of Sam and Emily really affected her. Again...I honestly do hope you like this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Here is a preview of the next chapter:**

"I tried to kill myself."

"Umm..Ok darlin for the sake of saving myself a slap to the face, will you tell me how I am supposed to react to that? I feel like it's a double edged sword. Make that triple edged because if I don't react at all you'll say I'm an unfeeling bastard before you slap me."

"I am not looking for any exact reaction scar face. I want to try..I need to.."

"Are you trying to open up to me?"

"Maybe?"

"Does that mean you want to be more than fuck buddies?"

"I wouldn't go _that_ far yet scar face. Don't be putting all your eggs in just one basket yet."

"Alright darlin listen okay? I can tell this is hard on you and since you're willing to show me something of your past, I will.."

"Now whose getting all nervous?"

"It is a big deal princess. If you tell me what happened to make you try and kill yourself, then I will be willing to show you my scars."

"All of them?"

"Down to the last Frankenstien like one darlin."


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

People continued to move around the two racers as they simply looked at eachother. Jasper Hale waited patiently for Leah Clearwater to reply to his question. While he waited he also thought about the same question she had directed at him. Did he want a relationship and if he did, did he want a relationship with Leah? Not just any Leah either, but Leah Clearwater who happened to be the ex of who he hated more than anyone else on this planet.

Leah was an amazing woman, of that there was no doubt. The Native American woman happened to be extremely intriguing. The way she spoke was something that Jasper had never encountered before. Even though her speaking habits were bizarre, he understood everything she said and in the way she intended for it to come out.

The way she remained true to herself even though those around her may not approve, that was something the scarred male could respect. It's one of the main reasons he talked to her after the first conversation during the party at his place after her first ever race. He hadn't for one second thought that he would ever feel such a connection to her. Yet that one conversation had let them to where they were today. Everything which had occured these last few weeks had led up to this moment.

On his part, Jasper wouldn't take these last few weeks back even if he had the ability to do so. He had enjoyed himself with Leah more than he had enjoyed anything with anyone in a very long time. Usually his life consisted of a boring routine. The only exciting aspect of his life being the garage he owned with Rosalie and the street racing ofcourse. The female member of his rival crew, brought back life into the monotone routine.

"I tried to kill myself." When Leah spoke those five words, she shifted from foot to foot. This did not escape the scarred racers attention.

The nervousness was written all over her movements. In the way she chewed on her bottom lip. With how she stuck her hands in her pockets just as a way to give herself something to do. Leah could not believe she had admitted something so personal to Jasper. The only people to know the truth about the day Sam left her were Embry and Jacob.

She'd sworn them to secrecy and threatened death if they ever told a single soul the truth. Yet here she was practically blabbing it out to man she hardly knew. The female mechanic couldn't believe or understand why she had suddenly decided now of all times to open about her past. She certianly could not understand why she chose Jasper Hale of all people either.

The southern male scratched the top of his head and raised an eyebrow. How the hell did one respond to something like that? He was pretty sure this wasn't a 'good for you darlin' type of moment. It was clear she had been trying to explain something. The problem being that Jasper couldn't figure out exactly what it happened to be she was trying to explain. How did asking if she wanted a relationship jump into something as drastic as killing yourself?

"Umm..Ok darlin for the sake of saving myself a slap to the face, will you tell me how I am supposed to react to that? I feel like it's a double edged sword. Make that triple edged because if I don't react at all you'll say I'm an unfeeling bastard before you slap me." He took a step back to ensure the not being slapped thing he had going. He really _really _wanted to stay as far away from being slapped as he possibly could.

Leah rolled her eyes at him. "Don't be a drama queen scar face."

She paused a moment to gather her thoughts and her courage. She sort of wondered what he would think about her now. Would he look at her strangely? Maybe he would think her to be a crazy freak? Maybe he would pity her? Leah hated pity and even though Jake and Embry tried to hide it, at times she could see how much they truly pitied her.

With a deep sigh, she pulled her hands from her pockets to rub her temples. She could already feel a headache galloping her way. "I am not looking for any exact reaction scar face. I want to try..I need to.."

Jasper tilted his head and stepped closer to her. he lifted her chin with his fingers. His eyes scanning her face before he finally said something in this extremely tense moment. "Are you trying to open up to me?"

She cleared her throat before going to move his hand, but stopped herself. She let his hand rest where it was because she knew this is the only way she would be able to maintain eye contact. And in a situation as such as this, eye contact was definately needed.

"Maybe?" The La Push female shifted her eyes away from his for a brief second.

This opening up thing was not as easy as some people made it seem. She had to give all the touchy feely people she knew credit. To be this vulnerable all the time was a completely terrifying thought to her. Leah was not used to showing so much of herself to one person. She had shown Sam almost all of her and what had happened? He had gone running into the arms of her cousin. She only had so many cousins so she really hoped that Jasper wouldn't run into the arms of another one of her family members.

She had almost forgotten Jasper to even be there with her until he spoke. The small smile resting on his lips made her relax just a bit. A smile did not equal him thinking her to be insane. Atleast she hoped not anyways. "Does that mean you want to be more than fuck buddies?"

So it had come full circle and back to the original question. Did she want a relationship with Hale? Did she want a relationship with anyone? A long time ago she had decided to die alone since it would not take the risk of a broken heart. Yet, she had been living in a romantic relationship free life and it had not turned out to be as fufilling as she had thought it would be. It was very lonely and for the first time Leah could admit to herself she didn't like being alone.

"I wouldn't go _that_ far yet scar face. Don't be putting all your eggs in just one basket yet." Even though she tried to keep the stern expression on her face, she failed miserably. What was it about this scarred man who get a reaction other than anger from her without even trying?

To be honest though, Leah was tempted to say yes. For the first time in a very long time she actually toyed with the idea of a relationship. To be able to be together in public. To do the mushy holding hands and kissing. She wanted to go on real dates and introduce him as her boyfriend to all her friends and her family. Except for her mother for obvious reasons. She was related to the woman and still she would avoid seeing her at all if it were possible.

The only problem about her dream? She could not do any of those things with the one person she really wanted to. Jasper Hale and Leah Clearwater could not be seen together. Not only would be be unable to accept it, well actually that was the main reason. There were other smaller reasons, but they paled to nearly invisible compared to the other reason.

The smaller ones they could've maybe gotten past with a bit of work. Yet there is no way to get past the neon sign in her brain which told her nobody would ever accept them if they got together. Sam would be the worst because he would grow physically violent with her. Not that she couldn't handle the beatings, but she didn't want Seth to see her with marks.

The first time it happened after the break-up her little brother had cried for days blaming himself for not being able to protect. Try explaining to a six year old boy that even though he is the man of the house since their father had died, it wasn't his responsibility to protect her. It was _her _job as the older sibling to shield him from the harsh facts of life. Ever since that time, Leah made sure Seth never saw any damage Sam did to her body when he got upset.

Jasper frowned as he watched her get lost in her thoughts and memories. His licked his lips nervously and ran his hands in his hair. Opening up to him had really seemed to hurt her and because she took a chance, he knew that he should be willing to do the same. The only difference being he would open up not with words, but rather in a physical kind of way. He would show her his scars.

Nobody besides Maria and the doctors who worked with him had seen them. Even his own twin sister Rosalie had been kept in the dark when it came to this. To show the female racer his scars would also let her in the fact that he was willing to try a relationship. Who gave a fuck what everyone thought? He didn't want to date everyone else. He wanted to date her and if he had to fight in order to show her that then he would do exactly that.

In a daringly romantic and caring gesture, he reached down to take her hands in both of his bigger ones. "Alright darlin listen okay? I can tell this is hard on you and since you're willing to show me something of your past, I will.."

When he paused the Quilette woman smirked. She looked down at their joined hands, but again she chose to leave them where they were. Damn Hale and whatever pull he had on her. It was turning her softer than freshly kneaded dough. Maybe taking a chance with her scarred lover would be easier than she first imagined. She felt mushy for even thinking it, but he made her think almost anything was possible. She inwardly cringed at that thought. Oh god, she was sounding more and more like a female character from those sappy romance novels she would deny ever reading if asked about her reading choices.

"Now whose getting all nervous?" She teased and squeezed his fingers as an after thought to show she wasn't mocking him and actually had been trying to lighten the mood. When he half grinned, Leah knew he had gotten the hint.

Despite her attempt to lighten the mood, Jasper still felt extremely tense mixed with a side of unsure. He tried to smile back as a way of showing his thanks, yet it ended up coming out as more of a grimace. "It is a big deal princess. If you tell me what happened to make you try and kill yourself, then I will be willing to show you my scars."

Leah was shocked stiff. He would show her his scars? The same ones he went to great lengths to keep hidden from the world? Those scars? She became slightly awed by his gesture. Not one person she knew besides Embry and sometimes Jacob, would ever do anything so daring for her. Jasper hardly knew her and his scars were what he considered to be his biggest flaw. Who willingly wants to expose their biggest character flaw whether it be emotional, mental, or in his case, physical.

"All of them?" She asked while at the same time removing a strand of hair from her eyes.

Clearing his throat, the southern racer took a deep breath to relax himself. "Down to the last Frankenstien like one darlin."

"Well my little scarred monster," Leah stated with a small laugh. It felt nice to be on the same level with someone for once. Even in a very serious moment she felt oddly relaxed. "you have yourself a deal. So when do we get this freak show of 'whose wounds are worse' on the road?"

even knowing what would shortly take place and what he would reveal to her, Jasper allowed himself a genuine laugh. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her against his side. "We may as well get it over with while I have the courage-"

The mocha skinned female cut him off before he had a chance to finish. "So the mighty Jasper Hale finally admits to being afraid of something? We should go to your place if you don't mind. I get the feeling you're going to need comfort surrounding you and what is more comforting than home? Well not including my home in that statement. My house is anything which is the exact opposite of homey or comforting."

Jasper wanted to ask more about what exactly she had ment with the comment, but he refrained from doing so. He decided that it would be best to wait to ask her more personal questions. They had made progress today and that was all he could've hoped for.

To be honest, he really had expected her to slap him in the face. He and his face were both greatful she had not done it. Still, the day was young and it could always end with a slap. Mentally he crossed his fingers hoping a slap wasn't in his future. He took the hands that were in his and led her back to his car. Here was hoping she did not see her scars and run off screaming.

TBC...

**AN: So I hope that you all liked this chapter! I really wanted to have the showing of scars and her telling about the trying to kill herself in this chapter, but I realized it would be very long. The next chapter is going to be fairly long because of how it will get into revealing his scars, his feeling, her reaction to the scars, and probably her explaining about what happened with her. I will try to have the chapter out tonight or tomorrow at the latest. For those of you who are curious as to why Leah would let Sam hit her, well she doesn't let him, but I will explain that and why she stayed in the crew later on. I know you all are curious as to why this is and I promise to answer all your questions in later chapters. Again, I really do hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think. :)**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"Are you actually getting arroused by my scars?"**

**"Well you know what they say about battle scars being dead sexy. Besides that, I am a very strange person or haven't you learned that yet?"**

**"I think I am starting to see it princess."**

**"Your humor has me rolling on the floor scar face." "You know I just thought of something."**

**"You actually used your brain? Praise the heavens! Leah Clearwater had a real thought for the first time since her birth."**

**"Ignoring your lame comeback, I will finish with what I had been saying. I can't call you scar face anymore now can I? Damn I have to use my brain again to come up with new and inventive nicknames."**

**"You're using your brain for a second time?" "Careful there Clearwater. Incase you haven't been told this before, to much strain is bad for the brain. Now that you have actually learned how to use it, I do not want you to burn it out to quickly."**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The ride back to Jasper's house was filled with an air of tension, mild fear of what would soon come to pass, and slight akwardness. It wasn't that niether of the two racers had nothing to say, both had so much to say to other, but it was rather the challenge of not knowing quite how to say it. What did one say in a situation such as this? Words of comfort were useless right about now. Yet, trying to hold a casual and light conversation had become nearly impossible. So they settled on letting the akward silence consume the small space of the car.

Eventually it had become almost to much to bear. The thickness of frightened anticipation had grown to the point where it had started to litterally choke the two racers. Sweat had started to bead up on their skin and the palms of their hands had began to turn clammy. In an ironic kind of way, both Jasper and Leah opened their windows at the exact same time. They had been trying to let in some fresh air.

When the scarred racer and female mechanic realized what had happened, they started laughing. The pair laughed so hard the skin on their faces had turned red boardering on a wierd dark purple. Jasper laughed so hard his actually snorted. When he did so, a sort of chain reaction started. Because of the humor she found in hearing Hale snort, Leah let out a squeaky high pitched laugh. This caused the southern male to start the cycle of odd laughter all over again. After that moment they did not have to worry about any more akwardness.

When they arrived at his house, Jasper took Leah's hand and led her through the main room of the bottom floor and then up a flight of windy stairs. He dragged her quickly to his bedroom and even though she wanted to look around, Leah didn't argue. She could understand him wanting to get things over with as soon as possible.

"Holy fuck! This is your room? Damn scar face! It's almost as big as my entire house!" Leah had been unable to hold back her words as she looked around his bedroom.

She hadn't been exagerating when she said her house was not as big as this. The livingroom and kitch took up maybe a quarter of this space if you were lucky. When she let her eyes sweep across the length of the room she noticed his closet to be open and her head fell. Her room alone could fit in his closet and maybe Seth's aswell.

She walked around and let her fingers trail along the items resting on the shelves. There were little model cars which looked as if they had taken a very long time to do. The detail almost completely perfect. There were also hundreds of CD's and just as many records. When Jasper reached past her to grab a record, she almost let out a smart ass comment, but decided to hold back. She was still reeling from the shock of the size of his room. Leah had only thought rockstars could have rooms such as this.

When a smooth Jamacian beat filled her ears, she didn't bother turning around. She continued to study each item on the shelves. Currently she was looking through the endlesss amounts of books he seemed to have. Alot of the reading material focused on the Civil War. So Hale was a history buff was he? She would have to remember to ask if he wanted to borrow a few she had on Native American history. Maybe it would be something he'd have an interest in.

A perverted thought filled her head about playing Cowboys and Indians, but even that did not stop her from saying something about his taste in music. "Why are we listening to stoner music?"

"Bob Marley is _not _stoner music darlin." Jasper replied as he pulled off his hoodie and long sleeved shirt in one swift move.

"Oh he _so _is. He is like the king of the stoner world." The female mechanic countered and turned around to say more, but her breath caught in her throat.

Jasper stood near the record player in only his jeans. His pale skin almost glowing in the light of his room. That is not what had caught the attention of the Native American racer. No, she couldn't take her eyes off the dozens upon dozens of differently shaped scars on his chest, neck, and arms. The ones on his face had not prepared her for this. Those had been nothing compared to this.

Taking long strides forward, she walked up to him so they were pressing chest to chest almost. Her eyes slowly raking over body to take in every single scar. No wonder he wanted to hide them from the world. He had so many that it became hard for her to believe anyone who had suffered that much damage could actually survive. By all rights he should be dead.

"I got this when a peice of the windshield broke off and almost pierced my heart." The southern racer took her hand and traced her fingers over a small jagged scar on his chest. His skin felt ragged and uneven beneath her fingers. "They say that if it had gone even half a centimeter to the left, it would've pierced my heart and I could've bleed out in a matter of seconds."

Leaning down, Leah pressed her lips against the scar resting there. She moved her hand to caress a long and completely straight scar on his neck. It went from the edge of his jaw all the way down to the top of his shoulder. "What about this one?"

"Crushed metal broke off from the hood when we hit. I was thrown forward and out of the car. As I was flying out the shattered windshield it sliced clean through my jugular. The only reason I lived was because the metal somehow got lodged and became a sort of turnakit. It held off the bleeding long enough for the doctors to get me into surgery."

This time the Native American mechanic ran her tongue along the length of the pink strip of flesh. Her hands traveling down his sides. When felt the skin start to ripple against her fingertips, she looked down to see another long scar, but it seemed to be more professional looking than the other. This time she did not have to ask since Jasper caught the direction her eyes had strayed.

"When I hit the pavement my left kidney errupted. I believe the correct term is ruptured. They tried to repair it, but couldn't do so. In the end they just took it. I have to take medication for the rest of my life since I am working with only one kidney."

The scarred racer took her hands in his and kissed the knuckles. "I'm about to show you something that is a hundred times worse than any of the scars I have shown you so far. It isn't something I wear with pride trust me. Once you see this, you'll understand why I like to keep them hidden from the world. They are not something anyone could stand to look at. Even my doctors cringe away when they check them."

The Quilette female braced herself when Jasper turned around so his back was facing her. If she had been shocked before, when she saw his back, which reminded her of something that had been ran across a cheese grater, her shock doubled. Again she ran her fingers over the skin and flinched. She couldn't imagine how badly that must've hurt as it healed. His entire back had become one giant scar. It started at the top of his shoulders, with the very bottom his neck included, and went all the way down to his lower back where it disapeared beneath his jeans.

The rough texture brought her back to childhood days when she would fall on the ground and scrape her knees up on the pavement. It was like a really bad road rash that never fully went away. "Did you get into a fight with a cheese grater? I take it the cheese grater won? I am sure you got in a few good hits though am I right?"

The honey blond male laughed at her attempt to take away some of the seriousness of the conversation and situation. He turned back around and pulled his lover into his arms and against is chest. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. He could feel his hands shaking and knew Leah felt it as well when she pulled away to drag him towards his bed. She forced him to sit down before she climbed on her knees behind him so she could rub his shoulders to try and relax him.

As his body trembled, he felt words start to pour out of his mouth. He could not control what he was saying. It just flowed out of him. He had kept it inside for so long that it needed to come out and she just happened to be the one person he felt comfortable enough with to tell it to. "I didn't mean to kill her. She came out of nowhere. She didn't stop to look before she went to cross. The cops said that she had been reaching for something in her purse. She did not see the crossing. I tried to swerve, but the guy I was racing was right next to me. I would've hit him to and she would have still hit me. I tried to save a life and in doing so I cost a woman hers.

The fucked up thing is that the other racer fled the seen. He didn't bother to stop and try to help. If he had, he could've pulled her out before the car caught fire. I tried to crawl to her, but I blacked out before I managed to make it to her. My parents had been driving by on their way to dinner. They came across the scene of the accident and my father decided to save me trouble. He took the blame and said that he had been the one driving. The story was that I'd been in the passenger seat and he was thrown out of the car when the door ripped off. It would explain why he had no serious inuries.

He made my mother punch him in the face and split his bottom lip. He needed to have atleast one injury to make it seem real. My mother called 911 and reported the accident, but didn't leave her name. Then she took my dads care home and waited for the call from the hospital. She couldn't very well show up before she had been notified of the accident. When I woke up from the coma to learn what they'd done, I wanted to tell the truth. I felt as if I should pay for what had happened."

He paused to scoff and roll his eyes. After a moment he continued. "Funny how that is the only time they ever showed concern for my welbeing. They didn't give a shit before the accident. Always to buisy with making themselves look good at the rich society parties they attended on a nightly basis. Rosalie and I were never the perfect children they hoped for. Because of that fact, they tried to pretend we did not exist. Rosalie tried to be what they wanted and looked what happened to her. Our lives were better when they did not give a shit."

"What happened to her? I know she went away from the street racing world for a while and there were rumors, but nobody seemed to know anything concrete." Leah continued to rub his shoulders.

Jasper realized he had made a mistake. He hadn't ment to mention Rosalie. It's just that talking to Leah was easy. The conversation had never felt forced between them. "It's not something we like to talk about. I really should not of said anything. All I can tell you is it really fucked up Rosalie for a long time. She never has been the same. It was Rose who helped me recover from the accident. She came to physical therapy with me when my mom said it broke her heart to see me struggle. Truth was my mother would rather be with her rich friends than with her son who actually needed her support. I don't know what I would've done without Rose. She really was my rock during that time."

The female mechanic hummed and nodded though Jasper couldn't see her do so since he was facing away from her. "It must be nice to have her in your life. Don't get me wrong, I love Seth even if he is a little wierdo at times. It's just that I can't let him know certian things. I have to shield him as best I can from the things our slutty drunken mother does. I even took the money from my college fund to put into his. Mother dearest drained his dry to go on drinking binge. I don't care anyways. I never was the college kind of girl.

He gets mad that I don't want him involved in the racing world. He thinks it is my way of calling him a baby. Seth doesn't understand I only want better for him. You and I both know our world isn't the right place for someone like Seth. He is to kind and caring to withstand the more dangerous aspects. All he sees is the cars, girls, and money. What he doesn't see is the drugs, the fights and sometimes death that happens, and the other less than pleasantness which occures on a nightly basis. I'd rather he hate me for protecting him. I would never to be able to live with myself if something happened to him and I could've stopped it."

"You love him." The honey blond said as he rolled his shoulders and reached up to massage the back of his neck."

"Don't let it get around or people will think I have gone soft." She replied before running her fingers along a scar the length of his back and it was positioned exactly along the outline of his spine. "You had surgery on your back?"

He tensed slightly when she ran her fingers up and down the long healed wound. "From the impact of my body hitting the ground so hard. Two of my vertebres were shattered and they had to be fused together with metal pins. They thought I would loose the ability to walk, but turns out my spinal cord had not been damaged. Sometimes I wish it had been. I feel as if I deserve punishment for killing a woman. I like to think of the scars as my punishment. I will never be able to look into a mirror and not be reminded of what I did."

"Hold up Mr. Emo." Leah said and moved to stand in front of him with her hands on her hips. "It wasn't your fault. I mean she wasn't paying attention. I knew her and not to speak ill of the dead, but she never was one to pay attention when driving. I know Sam likes to spout shit about you being a murderer, but I want you to know that I never thought that. Things happen and we can't change it. Besides, Sam has no right to judge. He isn't as perfect as he thinks himself to be."

The southern male cocked his head to the side. "Care to explain what you mean by that? Any dirt on Uley is a good day for me."

She did not laugh the way he had expected her to. Instead her expression darkened and she visibly tensed. "I would rather not talk about this ok? Sam is a dick and that's all you need to know. Let's just drop the topic alright? Talking about Sam ruins my day."

To ensure the conversation would indeed be dropped, Leah leaned down to kiss him. She straddled his lap and ran her hands up and down his back. Her lips left his to kiss the scar on his neck. She let her tongue trail up and down the jagged skin. Her hips slowly pushing down to grind against him.

While he was enjoying what she currently happened to be doing, he couldn't help but add a comment. It was brought on by the way she kept caressing and kissing his scars. "Are you actually getting arroused by my scars?"

She shrugged while wearing a small smirk. She rotated her hips in a circular motion which elicted a moan from the honey blond. "Well you know what they say about battle scars being dead sexy. Besides that, I am a very strange person or haven't you learned that yet?"

"I think I am starting to see it princess." He chuckled before grabbing a fistful of her hair and tugging her head down so he could kiss her again. His teeth nipping at her bottom lip. His hands going up her shirt so he could scrape his nails down her back. She always seemed to like it when he did that.

"Your humor has me rolling on the floor scar face." The Native American beauty replied when Jasper had broken the kiss to let them get some air.

Though the idea of dying due to lack of oxygen because they wouldn't stop kissing, didn't sound that bad to her. She could think of worse ways to go. Atleast it would ensure she died happy. She could only imagine what would be written on her tombstone. Probably something sarcastically funny if Jake and Embry had anything to do with it. Maybe something like, 'Here rest Leah Clearwater. She never could keep her lips to herself.' It would probably be something worse and loads funnier. She could only imagine and hoped to never find out. The inner workings of Embry and Jacob's mind was a terrifying thought to her.

"You know I just thought of something." She said while at the same time pausing in her movements. Her left hand caressed a scar on his cheek and the other continued to run up and down his back.

The southern born racer shot her a half smirk. She left herself wide open for what he was about to say. He could not let such an oppurtunity pass now could he? "You actually used your brain? Praise the heavens! Leah Clearwater had a real thought for the first time since her birth."

The La Push mechanic rolled her eyes and slapped the side of his head playfully. "Ignoring your lame comeback, I will finish with what I had been saying. I can't call you scar face anymore now can I? Damn I have to use my brain again to come up with new and inventive nicknames."

"You're using your brain for a second time?" Jasper forced a look of mock amazement to take over his expression. He let hands come to rest on her hips. His thumbs caressing the hipbones softly. "Careful there Clearwater. Incase you haven't been told this before, to much strain is bad for the brain. Now that you have actually learned how to use it, I do not want you to burn it out to quickly."

"Bite me Hale." She replied and stuck out her tongue. To her suprise, he shrugged and lifted her arm to his mouth. He bit down extremely hard into the skin of her forearm. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"You told me to do it." Jasper replied with a wide smile showing off his brilliant white teeth. Leah watched as he ran his tongue along his teeth almost as if he were savoring her taste. "Yummy! You taste extremely excellent Clearwater, did you know that?"

"That was really wierd for you to say. Yet I get called the odd one out of the two of us? Someone should explain that logic to me because it truly baffles me. Now stop trying to eat me and...Wait let me rephrase that. If you are going to eat me then do it in a way I can enjoy." To emphasize her point, she started grinding down against him once again. She knew he would take the hint as to what she wanted. He wasn't so stupid that he couldn't get something as simple and obvious as that.

"As you wish darlin'." He said and kissed her once more. His tongue running along her lips until they parted for him. He let one hand leave her hips to grip her lower back right above the bottom of her shirt. Suprise took over when she yelped and pulled her mouth from his. He looked at her in concern. "What did I do princess? Did I hurt you?"

Leah shook her head and forced a fake smile. "It's nothing alright? Don't make a big deal out of it."

She leaned him to kiss him, but he wasn't buying it. He turned his face away so her lips hit his cheek. "That wasn't a 'it's nothing important' kind of yelp. That was more of an 'ouch that fucking hurts' kind of yelp. Now let me see what you are trying to hide."

When the only female of the "Wolf Pack' tried to pull away and make a run for it, the 'Southern Soldier' managed to tighten his grip on her so she could not escape. With one hand he held her in place and used the other to lift her shirt. He tilted his head to get a good view of her side and back. What he saw nearly knocked the breath out of him.

Her whole side and most of her lower back was covered in purple and black bruises. He knew enough to know that this hadn't been caused by a simple fall or anything like this. The damage on her body resembled the marks Rosalie had on her after the whole thing with Royce King. Someone had beaten the hell out of Leah Clearwater and Jasper wanted to know who so he could do the same to them. There was nothing Jasper Hale hated more than someone who hit a woman. He had been raised to know only cowards did such a thing.

"Holy fuck! Princess you look like a nightmares verion of paint by number. Who did this to you? And if you even try to use the 'I fell' routine with me I won't be buying it. These marks were made by fists and maybe even booted feet. Who did this to you? Why didn't you tell me? I would have-" He cut off what he had been going to say.

If she was trying to protect someone by not telling, he didn't want to let on that he would be beating the fuck out whoever the culprit happened to be. Myabe he would ask Emmett and Edward to help him do it. He would simply tell them that he was defending a friends honor or something. No names needed to be included. He knew his friends would have his back no matter what.

"Tell me who did this to you? We can go downstairs so I can get some ice to put on the more severe bruises. I'd be suprised if you didn't have a cracked rib or two. I'll give you something for the pain." He told her as he stood up and took her hand. He dragged out of his room and down the stairs. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but question his reaction to seeing her bruises. If this was only sex and nothing more, why did he feel so angry at the thought of someone hurting her?

TBC...

**AN: So I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I intended for it to be a bit different originally, but in the end this what came out. When I am writing a chapter I usually just go with the flow. This time my muse thought it would be best to go in this direction. I am sorry that I couldn't get it out sooner like I had promised, but in my defense, I had to be rushed to the hospital by ambulance and I haven't felt well enough to write anything. I am still feeling less than fresh, but I really wanted to get this out. Again I appologize for the late update. I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**I do have the next few chapters planned out so they should come out pretty fast depending on how I feel. What did you all think about the chapter? I wanted some humor since this was really really hard on Jasper. He doesn't open up for just anyone. Let me know if you liked this or not. If there are mistakes I am sorry, but I am on meds for pain and it makes me kind of loopy.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"You let him hit you?"**

**"Oh yeah I just stood there and was like, 'go on Sam and take your best shot.' Come on scar face don't be stupid."**

**"Why didn't you go to the police then? You're going to just let him get away with this?"**

**"You don't know the whole story."**

**"Then fill me in so I can replay it in my mind when I kick his woman beating ass."**

**"You would attack him to defend me? I never asked you to do that. I don't need you to play hero. Why do you even care anways?"**

**"Because I like you Leah!" "I like you more than I probably should and it scares the hell out of me. I don't like the idea of you being hurt, especially by him. If it makes you feel better, I won't tell him why he is getting a beat down. For all he will know it would be payback for the damage to my ribs."**

**"Maybe we should end this Hale. I don't like the fact that we are starting to care. When you care it leads to pain and heartbreak. I know that from experience."**

**"I don't want to end it princess. Come on a take a chance with me. Can you really look me in the eye and say you want to stop seeing eachother?"**

**"Who said I needed to look you in the eye when I say it is over?" "I don't want to stop seeing you but-"**

**"But nothing Clearwater. You like me and I like you. It's that simple and I do not see why we have to complicate it."**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The female mechanic couldn't believe what a persistent fucker Hale could be. For the past fifteen minutes they played a game of escape or in his case, catch the Leah. Currently he stood in front of the door as he blocked it with his body. If she moved left then he would copy her. A step back by her and he would step forward. If Leah stepped forward then Jasper would step back.

It reminded the female racer of looking in a mirror only not really. She looked towards the window in hope of an escape. The drop down would hurt, but it wouldn't kill her. Maybe break her leg or ankle bone. It would be worth it if she could get out of here without answering any of his questions.

Jasper watched as her eyes darted towards the window. "Don't even think about it." He drawled and took a step closer to her. His body between the door and window so he could lunge in either direction if need came for it. "I think we should play a game. How about I name someone who could be the culprit and you nod for a yes and do not move at all if it's a no."

"How bout you bite my ass?" She snapped and made a move to the left.

Jasper mirrored her move and blocked her path to towards the window. "That is a very tempting offer considering what a nice ass you actually have. Yet, I think this game is going to be lots more fun. I'll start with an easy one so you can keep up. Was it Paul who put his hands on you?"

The Native American beauty snorted and rolled her eyes. Sure Paul was big and dumb, but he wasn't a woman beater. He would never lay his hands on a girl. His father had been someone who thought it was alright to hit his wife and his mothers cries had given Paul an odd sense of decency. He could be a perverted ass that was for sure. Though that's all that he could ever be. He would never hit a woman. Rachel would kick his ass if he did. In a strange way, Leah could see Rachel beating Paul before she could ever picture her big dumb racing brother doing so.

The scarred racer took her reaction as a firm no. "So I take that as a no then? My next guess would be the most obvious choice. It was Sam wasn't it?" When she shifted her eyes away from him, that was when he knew he had his answer. "You let him hit you?"

The La Push female scowled at him and uncrossed her arms. Moving forwards she shoved him back by the shoulders. "Oh yeah I just stood there and was like, 'go on Sam and take your best shot.' Come on scar face don't be stupid."

The southern male grabbed her arms and twisted her around so her back was pressed against his front. His arms winding around her waist. It was less a romantic gesture and more a way to keep her from running out the room to avoid conversation. "Why didn't you go to the police then? You're going to just let him get away with this?"

In his head he could remember asking Rosalie the same question. His sister had replied by saying she still loved Royce. Even after physical abuse which lasted months and then an added brutal rape, his sister had still cared about the bastard. That is why in the end Jasper hadn't hacked him to pieces with an axe. He had come close though. Somehow he didn't picture Leah as feeling that way about Sam. She may have loved him once, but now she felt nothing other than hate. He could read it in her eyes.

"You don't know the whole story." The Quilette female could feel some of her anger begin to evaporate.

While she was indeed angry, she couldn't help but be touched at Jasper's concern for her well being. It both awed and frightened her. He should not care about her unless it had something to do with his dick and her vagina. What's more important, she should not want him to care. This was getting to complicated. Things were changing and Leah wasn't quite sure if she was ready for such a big change.

The southern racer shrugged and kissed the back of her neck. His hands rubbing the sides of her lower abdomen. He could fee the tension in her muscles and did what he could to relax her. "Then fill me in so I can replay it in my mind when I kick his woman beating ass."

In Jasper's defense, he really was trying to understand why Leah Clearwater would allow Sam Uley to get away with hurting her. He had never thought her the type to become a victim. Not that anyone who happened to be abused deserved to be treated that way. It's just that the leader of 'Soldiers for the South' had known many woman who were abused. Alot of drug dealers weren't the nicest to their spouses. Anyways, in his mind, he could not picture Leah as ever being the victim.

She never backed down from a challenge as far as he knew. He could recall when Emmett had grabbed her ass and she returned his touching her ass by nearly dislocating his jaw. Whenever a fight broke out, his Native American lover always was one of the first to throw herself into the mix with vigor. A victim Leah Clearwater could never be categorized as. A fighter to the day she died. Now _that _is something she'd always be in the mind of Jasper Jason Hale.

Her tone softened a fraction. Not enough to completely get rid of her agitation, but enough to show her surprise. "You would attack him to defend me? I never asked you to do that. I don't need you to play hero. Why do you even care anyways?"

There was no way that she could be for real? The honey blond had been stunned silent for a few seconds. How could he not care? Maybe they weren't dating openly and had not started with feeling anything other than lust for the other, but could she honestly look him in the eye and tell him that she did not feel something for him? He would be unable to do it if she asked him to. He may not like the fact things seemed to be changing so quickly, yet he would not hide the truth behind a mask of lies. Like it or not, Jasper felt something deeper than lust for Leah Clearwater and there is no way she couldn't feel the same.

"Because I like you Leah!" The southern honey blond snapped in a tone harsher than he had intended. Immediately he lowered the volume of his voice and spun her around so she was facing him again. His hands on her shoulders as he gripped lightly. Aggravated or not, he would never intentionally cause her harm. "I like you more than I probably should and it scares the hell out of me. I don't like the idea of you being hurt, especially by him. If it makes you feel better, I won't tell him why he is getting a beat down. For all he will know it would be payback for the damage to my ribs."

Their eyes locked and the female mechanic did not know how to react. He had opened up to her by showing his scars. He also made it clear that while he did not understand his growing feelings for her, he still let her know about them. He wasn't hiding his feelings and the least she could do was say what she happened to be feeling.

Leah was only doing it to put them back on even ground. Not because she needed him to know or anything stupid like that. At least that is what she kept telling herself. She also had to repeat the fact of attachments being a bad thing. She could not and would not allow herself to get attached to Hale. Sex was great and everything, but it wasn't going to last forever. Nothing ever lasted forever and both racers knew it. They may not like it, though they accepted it.

"Maybe we should end this Hale. I don't like the fact that we are starting to care. When you care it leads to pain and heartbreak. I know that from experience." Grabbing his hands with her own, she removed them from her shoulders and took a step away from him. She wouldn't be bolting for the door, but she did need a bit of space at the moment.

"I don't want to end it princess. Come on a take a chance with me. Can you really look me in the eye and say you want to stop seeing each other?" Jasper countered her statement as he took a step forward. His combat boots making his footsteps seem even louder. He gently lifted her chin with two fingers which forced her to look into his dark eyes with her own.

"Who said I needed to look you in the eye when I say it is over?" Leah let out a half smirk before letting it fall from her face promptly. She lifted her left hand to grab his wrist. The wrist of the hand which held her chin up. "I don't want to stop seeing you but-"

"But nothing Clearwater. You like me and I like you. It's that simple and I do not see why we have to complicate it." He let his fingers fall from her chin and took her hand in his. He had a plan in mind and for it to work, he needed the female mechanic to believe he had given up on his plan of revenge for Samuel Uley. "Come on with me Clearwater. I have a pet project of mine in the garage that I want you to check out. Being a fellow racer and mechanic to boot, I thought your thoughts on my progress would benefit the project."

Leah let him drag her through the house and into the garage. Her curiosity always getting the best of her. She had let the talk about feelings go for the time being. While she didn't like the fact she cared about scar face, she knew that breaking things off with him would not make her feelings evaporate and vanish. Knowing her luck it would backfire on her and make them worse. Which is something she did not need right now. Life was hard enough without the added stress of a maybe or maybe not relationship.

"You're just hoping for a fuck buddy discount." She teased when he pushed her into the garage and switched the light on. She could see a car covered in a tarp and her damn curiosity started eating away at her. She turned to ask Hale some questions only to find him slamming the doors shut. A click indicated he had locked the exit tightly. "Scar face what the fuck? Is this some weird kinky sex thing?"

His pale face popped up in one of the small windows on the large garage doors. He offered a tiny apologetic smile. "I am sorry for locking you in the garage darlin. I just don't see another way around it. You obviously were not going to allow me to give Sam the beating he deserves. I could not risk you warning him or trying to stop me. Since you left your purse upstairs, I know you cannot call for help from any of your friends. I won't be long and there is food in the mini fridge and a stereo and small television set up in the corner over there."

He pointed to the corner before continuing on with his speech. "You may as well not bother screaming for help either. It will be a waste of your time. As you well know, there are no neighbors for miles. My sister is gone for the day so you can count that out as an escape plan. I promise to be back soon Princess. If you feel the need to go to the bathroom then I will tell you now that the attaching door holds a small room with a toilet and a sink. No windows though if that is what you were thinking.

I truly am sorry for having to go about it in such a way. If it makes you feel any better, I promise not to kill him and I also promise he won't see my face. As a peace offering I will bring you back a piece of cake from the bakery your kid brother told me you liked. That kid sure does love to talk. See you soon beautiful!" With that he was gone and Leah had been left to stew in her own rage.

Oh scar face would pay for this. Nobody tricked Leah Clearwater and got away with it. Revenge would be sweet indeed. Maybe she would lessen the blow if he took pictures of Sam afterwards. It would all depend on how much damage had been done along with her mood at that current moment. Running up to the window he had been speaking through before he had started to leave, she saw him walking away.

"Take pictures if you want to save yourself an ass kicking by yours truly!" His laughter barely reached her as he hopped into his car and disappeared within ten seconds.

TBC...

**AN: So I hope that you all liked this chapter! :) I haven't been feeling well and things have been stressful lately. Also I have started working on a book or well an **_**idea **_**for a book, so that is why I did not update sooner. I know this chapter was a little different than the others, but I think that it turned out alright. In the next chapter you will get a flash of Rosalie's past and why Jasper kept comparing Sam and what he did to Leah, against Royce and what he did to Rosalie. It will also explain a bit of why Jasper hates men who hurt women so much. It actually may be two flashes in one. Most likely it will be two chapters that are flashbacks. The first of Rosalie and what Royce King did to her and the next Jasper and his reaction when he finds out. Or I could do it all as one chapter. I haven't quite decided yet. I will try to have it out within the next few days, but I can't promise anything. Again I hope you liked the chapter and I would love to hear your comments and thoughts. :D**

**Please R&R like always!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Flashback to Jasper watching Rosalie in the hospital:

Royce King was a dead man walking. As soon I tracked his ass down, I was going to kill him. I don't care if Rosalie doesn't want me to do it. I know she loves the bastard, but he can't do what he did to my twin sister and think I will let him get away with him. I'm going to kill him and not quick like a gunshot to the head. I'd make sure it was slow and agonizing. I would make sure that he felt every minute of it.

Putting my palm against the glass of the window, I looked at my sleeping sister. She was stable now thank god. Her left arm broken in four places and surgery had been the only way to fix it. The same with her right leg. He had almost completely shattered her thigh bone with a baseball bat. Her beautiful face practically beaten in by Royce's fist. He had also chopped off her once beautiful golden blond hair. On top of all that, Royce King had stabbed her multiple times in the chest area. He only missed her heart because of her breasts.

Not the mention the horrible rape. A rape which took away any chance of her having children. A gurgled sob gathered in the base of my throat. My sister would never have the family she always dreamed of. There was no change of it since they'd had to take her uterus in emergency surgery. Rosalie had been bleeding to death and would have died had they not taken it.

The worst part was knowing I had been the one who had to make the final decision. Considering my parents weren't here and I was the only family around, it had been up to me to choose what must be done. In then end it was me who took away Rosie's chance at a happily ever after. But what other choice had I been given? I couldn't loose my sister.

I heard a whimper from the room and watched as she rolled over. Her face a swollen mess, her hair gone, and stitches covering almost every inch of her face. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to look away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the glint of the red from the emergency axe in it's case. That would be perfect! I would chop him to pieces. Make him scream and blood for what he did to her.

You know how they say twins can often feel the same things? Well Rosalie and I have always been like. We have always been able to feel if something was wrong. It is how she had known I was in the accident. It's how I knew something was wrong a couple nights ago. So I had rushed home to find in the driveways in near death condition. I felt her heartbreak and now I would make sure Royce felt not only her pain, but _mine _as well.

With excessive force I slammed my elbow against the emergency glass and it shattered. Immediately a few security guards came running in my direction and I held the axe up. Not that I would swing at an innocent, yet they didn't know that. It is the only way I would be able to walk about with the sharp cutting device. I rolled my shoulder and continued walking as they got closer.

"My beef isn't with you. Don't make me use this if I don't have to." I told them and they took a few steps back while holding there hands up. I noticed neither of them went for their guns.

"You're not a murderer son." The older male who I could guess to be about sixty or so, told me and took a step forward. He had been the one to wait with me during all of Rosalie's many surgeries. "I understand why you are doing this. You have to know I can't let you walk out with that."

Once more I rolled my shoulders. I decided to reply honestly. "You are going to have to shoot me if you think you can stop me. Are you ready to do that? Let's think about this shall we? You told me you have a sixteen year old daughter right? If it were her in my sisters position right now then what would you do? Don't fucking pull the shit about letting the police handle it. They won't do shit because his family has money. You know Rosalie's case is going to get lost in the paperwork like so many other woman. I ain't gonna let that happen. Now get of my way. I do not want to have to hurt you, but you know I will if I am not given a choice."

The older security guard wavered a moment before looking at his younger partner. "Let him pass Alex. He isn't a threat to us."

"You can't let him go! This isn't protocol!" The younger man said with his hand hovering over his holster.

Shelton, the older man, put his hand on Alex's arm. "Sometimes you have to know when to let protocol go. I am your superior and you are going to follow my orders. Let the kid pass and I will take the backlash from this."

I could tell that while Alex wasn't thrilled about letting me pass, he wouldn't go against Shelton. That turned out to be a good thing since I didn't want to have to fight the both of them. As I had told Shelton, my fight wasn't with him. My anger was completely directed at Royce fucking King and he was going to see just how scary I could actually be. He would regret having ever hurt my sister. Nobody fucked with a Hale. Not if they wanted to continue breathing.

Nodding once I got out of the hospital without anymore trouble. Honestly I think that Shelton helped me out on that one. He probably warned everyone to stay out of my way. Which is good thing for everyone else. You never screw with a man on a mission. As I walked down the street since I didn't feel stable enough to drive, my anger only intensified.

Images of Rose popped in to my head and I felt as if a part of my soul had died. As her big brother isn't it my job to protect her? Shouldn't I keep her safe? I'm her big brother by like seven minutes. So by all technical counts I am her bigger bro. I have to protect her from scumbags like Royce. Yet I hadn't done my job because I was to deep in my own shit. This was as much as my fault as it was his.

It did not take me long to find Royce King. The idiot didn't have a single cell in his brain. He had gone home to party with some of his friends. He did not even bother trying to hide. He figured that he would be safe at home. Oh how wrong he was. As I approached the yard which was packed with bodies of numberless partiers, people took one look at the axe swinging back and forth in my hand before they scattered like the cowards they were.

He saw me as soon as I entered the house. He was in the livingroom with a beer in his hand. Talking to some skank as he grabbed her ass and pulled tight against him. I tilted my head and shot him a wicked smirk when his eyes landed on me. I swung the axe by the handle as if I were waving it at him in greeting. When he saw my weapon of choice, he pushed the brunette to the floor before he bolted towards the stairs.

As soon as he made his move I was right behind him. The axe clutched tightly in my hands. He stumbled and tripped on the steps. When that happened, I took the axe and swung it down hard. It landed between his legs barely missing it's target. I pulled it out of the splintered wood quickly and dashed up the stairs after him. He kept throwing shit in my path hoping to distract me or trip me up. It did not work since I easily dodged each clumsy attempt.

When he managed to reach the door at the end of the hall, he slammed the door in my face. I did not let that stop me. I brought the axe down hard and felt it sink into the wood of the door. "You thought I would let you get away with that? You did that to her! You come out and face me you bastard! See what it's like when you're the one who can't fight back. Get out here you coward!"

I brought the axe down again and against the door. Soon a small space was there and looked inside to see him curled against the wall. It looked as if he had pissed himself. I began to use my weapon in one hand to continue beating the door down and my other hand clawed the broken wood trying to make the hole wider. Eventually it was big enough I could fit my head into the hole.

"Here's Jasper!" I said mocking the moving the Shinning. My smile crazy and leaving no room for argument that I would kill him once I could reach him. "What? You can't fight me because I can fight back? You get off when your victims have no chance of winning? Get out here and face me King! Because I promise the more you fight against me, the more I will kill you!"

By this point in time, I could my hand bleeding from scrapes caused by my efforts of clawing at the wood. It fucking hurt and yet I would not stop. Not until I reached him and had made sure his heart was no longer beating. "You took everything from her! You ruined my sister's life and I won't let you live after what you did. If I have to burn this entire town down to get to you, then I will do it. You can guarantee it. Get out here and face me!"

I continued to relentlessly pound at the door. I could hear sirens in the distance and I knew I had to do this soon before the police came. They wouldn't be as understanding as the hospital security guards. Finally the door buckled from the force behind my blows and it caved in. I stepped over the remains and focused on Royce. Still laying in the corner and crying about forgiveness.

"There is no forgiveness where you are going." I growled and raised the axe as I readied myself to strike.

My hands readjusting the grip they had on the weapon over my head. I wanted to make sure I could put as much force behind the first blow as possible. If I were lucky then maybe I could cut off one of his limbs with one strike. Or maybe I wouldn't and then I'd have to hit him again to be sure to finish the job. I was not sure which I wanted to happen if I were truthful. Maybe it would be a mix of both.

"Hale please don't! I am so sorry! But you know how bitches can be. You have to keep them in line right?" The woman beating bastard pleaded and held his hands up in front of him.

So now he was comparing my sister to a bitch? He really did want death. "Keep talking King and I'll get to hacking. Scream for me."

Then I went to bring the axe down. I waited for the wait to pull my arms down, but it never came. I felt it being tugged from my hands and I whirled around to face the person who thought they could stop what Royce had coming to him. To my Surprise Emmett McCarty stood there. I didn't understand why he was here? How had he known? Did he want to kill Royce King? He and Rosalie had dated in eighth grade. Maybe he's as angry as I am?

"Jasper man, I can't let you do this." He grabbed my arm and started to drag me away. I fought him off the best I could, but let's face it, Emmett isn't a tiny dude. He is the size of some of those WWE wrestlers.

"Rosie called me when she woke up and you weren't there. She was afraid you had gone off to do something stupid." He slapped my upside the head. "She told me to give you that and to tell that no matter how angry you are, you can't do this to her. If you kill him then you'll go to jail. If you go to jail then she will be alone. Don't do this to her Jazz-man. You let me and Eddie handle King. Rose needs you right now and I suggest you get out of here before the cops come. I can afford to get into more trouble and you can't."

Arguing with him would've been pointless. Anyways, in a way he had been right. I had a sister who needed me right now. I would be there for her. Besides that, I knew Emmett wouldn't kill Royce. He would however, give him a serious beating. As would Edward if he was here like Emmett made it sound. I would not want either of them to go down for murder anyways. This way I could also make Royce King's life hell. That is exactly what I would being doing.

"Be sure you get out of here before the cops get here. I don't need Angela handing me my dick on platter if you get in trouble again." As I went to pass him, I paused and put my hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Em. Come by the hospital when you are done. I could use the company and I know you will have details I am going to be dying to hear."

We bumped fists once before I headed out the door and down the stairs. I passed Edward on my way out. He was guarding the door and I noticed he hand his hand gun pointed at Jay and Leon who were two of Royce's best friends. Edward must be here to make sure nobody escaped the beating Emmett would give them. Jay and Leo were also named by Rosalie as being in on the rape.

I stopped and turned around when I heard Jay make a comment about Rose being a whore. I picked up an empty beer bottle and brought it down hard against his cheek. The bottle shattered and he screamed in pain as the glass sliced all the way down to the bone. I grinned in triumph and bumped fists with Edward before heading to the hospital. He tossed me his keys and said he would get a ride with Emmett. I mumbled thinks and hurried out to his Volvo. If Royce thought this to be over, well he was highly mistaken. This shit had only just started.

TBC...

**AN: I had intended to do this chapter in Rosalie's Pov, but after some thinking I figured it would work better later on. You get to see more of Rosalie later and it will fit better that way. I hope that you all liked this chapter. I had a lot of enjoyment writing it. If you guys want, later on I will show exactly what Emmett and Edward did to Royce, I will put it in a flashback chapter. In the next chapter it goes back to the present. You all get to see Sam get the beating he deserves!**

**Here is a preview of what is to come:**

**"Do you think I should go for the knees? Shatter the caps?"**

**"It's a good place to start."**

**"Good to know we are on the same page." "I need something heavier than the wrench. Give me the crowbar."**

**"You sure you don't want the tire iron?"**

**"The crowbar has a sharp end which is good for stabbing."**

**"You're really pissed at Uley aren't you?"**

**"For more reasons than you can understand. I'm just glad you have my back."**

**"Brothers til the end remember? We ride we die. I'll always have your back."**

**"All this talk of backs makes me wanna break his. Let's get the show on the road."**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It did not take long for Edward to meet Jasper at the beginning of the road leading in to the La Push. The leader of 'Soldiers for the South' had tried to get in contact with Emmett, but apparently he and a court hearing today. Something about his parole and good behavior. The honey blond hoped that everything went well. Emmett already had gotten into a bunch of trouble and he didn't need anything else. Maybe it had been a good thing that Emmett couldn't be here today to help beat down Sam Uley.

"Sorry it took so long for me to get here. Alice did not want me to come." Edward admitted as he pulled out black ski masks and gloves. He tossed a set to Jasper and put the other set on himself. "She's afraid we will caught and get in to more trouble. I told her that we know how to cover our tracks. I had to give her a quick fuck to distract her from worrying so damned much."

Jasper nodded and pulled two small devices that his bronzed haired friend recognized as voice distorter's. "Thought these would help keep our identities safe."

The bronzed haired racer situated the device and smirked as he turned it on. "Hey Jasper?" He asked with his voice all fuzzy and barely understandable. "Have you ever seen a scary movie? I like scary movies."

"Be serious Cullen." The scarred racer said while shaking his head and opening the trunk to his Roushe. "We have a lot we have to do and not a whole lot of time to get it done in. You know Sam won't be away from his lackeys for very long and two on five could get pretty pointless."

"Not counting Clearwater are you?" Edward asked as he adjusted the ski mask. "Guess I wouldn't count her either. She couldn't take either of us down."

Jasper just shook his head and kept his mouth shut. If only Edward knew that Leah was the reason this whole thing was going down. Jasper could imagine his friends reaction if he knew the truth. And to be honest, Jasper thought that if Leah had been involved in this fight, she could probably take Edward down. She had a hell of a right hook.

He started to look through all the different tools he had there in case of emergencies. Screw driver, crow bar, tire iron, and a variety of others that no mechanic should be without. He silently contemplated which would be the best for causing the most damage. Now a screw driver would have been perfect if he wanted to kill Sam Uley, but he had promised Leah he wouldn't do that.

"Do you think I should go for the knees? Shatter the caps?" The southerner asked while picking up the tire iron in one hand.

The tire iron could be good for many different things. The main reason Jasper thought of this tool as a good weapon was because it's great for causing blunt force trauma. One well aimed blow to the head could kill you. While killing Uley would be the perfect solution to a whole lot of problems, the scarred racer would not go back on a promise. It didn't mean he wasn't allowed to have some fun though.

His green eyed partner in crime shrugged with a deep chuckle. Edward loved causing trouble and to him, this was a good day indeed. Nothing better than a daily dose of violence in his book. "It's a good place to start."

"Good to know we are on the same page." His brown eyed leader said while at the same time tossing him the tire iron. He needed something that packed a bit more punch. Almost instantly his eyes landed on the crowbar. "I need something heavier than the wrench. Give me the crowbar."

Edward raised his eyebrow. Usually Jasper claimed the tire iron as his weapon of choice. If he wanted the crowbar then he _really_ was pissed. The crowbar was not only heavy, but also much more dangerous as a weapon if you did not know how to use it. "You sure you don't want the tire iron?"

"The crowbar has a sharp end which is good for stabbing." The leader of 'Soldiers for the South' stated as Edward shook his head and handed his leader the requested item.

When Jasper Hale spoke in his take no prisoners tone, you knew it best to just do as he asked without question or complaint. Edward Cullen had been apart of his crew long enough to know the way things were supposed to go. Jasper's law was final and to argue with him would be pointless. Besides, as his second in command it was Edward's job to have his friends back no matter what the situation.

"You're really pissed at Uley aren't you?" The bronze haired, green eyed racer asked as he twirled the tire iron between his fingers.

Edward took the time to study his leader. Jasper was tense more so than usual. There was a cold kind of air coming from him. He was all business in this moment. His mind focused soley on the task of hurting the 'Wolf Pack' leader. For the first time since arriving here earlier, Edward wondered if maybe he wasn't being told the whole truth. Jasper was only ever this calculated if someone he cared about had been hurt. Like he had been with Royce King when he raped Rosalie and nearly killed her.

The scarred male slammed his trunk shut. He had the only weapon he wanted or needed. He planned to make Uley scream. The crowbar would work well for so many things. He would learn exactly how it felt to be beaten and know there wasn't a damned thing you could do the stop it. "For more reasons than you can understand. I'm just glad you have my back."

Edward smirked and smacked his shoulder in a brotherly type gesture. "Brothers til the end remember? We ride we die. I'll always have your back."

Would Cullen mean that if he ever found out about Leah? Would he be able to accept the fact that Jasper was falling for someone who is by all rights the enemy? Could Edward ever accept her in Jasper's life? Would he try to take over the crew by saying the scarred male to be loosing his edge? Would he try to break the female mechanic and Jasper up? Would he fight to defend them if she truly made Jasper happy? He shook his head trying to get the worries from his mind. He would deal with all of that later. Right now he had things he needed to get done.

"All this talk of backs makes me wanna break his. Let's get the show on the road." He said and made sure the gloves and mask covered his face and hands. The voice distorter was clicked on next and the southern male rolled his shoulders. It was time to kick some Uley ass.

TBC...

**AN: So I broke this chapter in half for a couple of reasons. I recently started working on a book and that is taking up some of my time. I am trying to update between working on it and I can tell you that it is hard to split up my attention like that lol. Another reasons is because I was sick these last three days and I wanted to update something so I thought you wouldn't mind if I cut the chapter in half. I will try to have the other half up tomorrow if I can.**

**Oh! On a side note, a lot of people have asked me in PM's if I would make video's based on different scenes from this story. I actually did one that alot requested and it is up on youtube. It is the scene between Jasper and Royce in chapter 41. If you all have a scene you would like to see made into a video then just let me know and I will get to it if I can! **

**I do hope you all liked this chapter. In the next one you finally get the Sam beating. I promise that I will try to make that nice and detailed for you lol. Let me know any thoughts you had about this particular chappy.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Sam Uley arrived back at his house sometime in the late afternoon. He had spent the night at Emily's and decided he should come home to feed his cat and grab a change of clothes. He usually stayed over at his fiancee's place more than he did his own place. It was nice to be in a house that didn't smell like cat piss and old beer. Plus she cooked for him and waited on him hand food.

He shut off his car and got out. Slamming the door he stretched his sore muscles. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep these past few days. Mostly because he had spent most of time searching for Leah. Her mother said she had not been home in a while and Seth said he no clue as to where his sister was spending most of her free time. When Sam had stopped by the garage, Quil had been just as stumped as he.

He had not bothered asking Embry if he knew where Leah was. What did that fag know anyways? The only reason Sam even let Embry be apart of the crew was for the simple fact that he happened to be blood relation. If Embry had not been his half brother, Sam would've probably tormented his ass until he had managed to run him out of La Push.

The 'Wolf Pack' leader hated the fact his brother was gay. Why couldn't he like girls? Then they would at the very least have something in common. Also, Sam was a leader and a leader had to have a strong crew. He thought of Embry more as a weakness than something to be proud of. Sometimes he wished that Jacob could've been his brother. That was someone he could be proud to call family.

As the native american male reached into his pocket to pull out his keys, he could've sworn that he heard something behind him in the bushes. Curiously he turned around only to feel something cold and metal connecting with his right cheekbone. He went down right after an explosion of red hot pain shot through the entire right side of his face. Sam thought for sure that his cheekbone would explode any second.

When he fell to the ground, the left side of his face scraped up against the pavement of his driveway. He did not have time to deal the pain that brought since in the next instance he felt yet another wave of intense pain in his lower back. The La Push male tried to roll on to his side, but when he tried this, a pair of booted feet entered his line of vision.

Dark brown eyes traveled from the boots all the way up to a face which was covered by a ski mask. Another sharp pain in his lower back had him looking over his shoulder. So there wasn't just one assailant. Sam had to try and fight off two people and both had weapons. The one who stood behind him was holding onto a tire iron and the one standing by his head had a crow bar. It was an unfair advantage.

"Uley." Jasper looked down at his enemy. He took pleasure in the pain etched on his features. Had Leah worn the same expression when Sam tortured and beat her? "It seems that you and I have some unfinished business."

Reaching down, Jasper grabbed the front of Uley's shirt and hauled him to his feet. He pushed him towards Edward who grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back. With the crow bar grasped firmly in both hands, the scarred male brought the curved end of the crow bar forward and in to Sam's ribs. A howl of pain broke through the lips of Sam Uley and he would've doubled over had it not been for the bronze haired male holding him up.

"You think you can do that and get away with it?" The honey blond knew that he had to choose his words carefully.

He could not very well come out and say that this beating was revenge for what Sam had done to Leah. So Jasper was trying to get the message across the best way he could without spilling the secret. Maybe one of these the 'Southern Soldier' would pay the 'Wolf Pack' leader a private visit. That way he would be able to tell Sam exactly why he was getting this rough treatment. Jasper could only imagine the expression which would cross his face. Nobody would ever think that a Hale would turn out to be the person who defended a Clearwater.

Again another blow from the crow bar had Sam screaming out in pain. When it hit his ribs he thought for sure that he was about to die. How could someone survive this pain? When his attacker pushed the straight end in to the flesh under his jaw, the Quilette male looked up in terror. What had he done to deserve this?

"How does it feel knowing you can't fight back? Knowing that I am the one who has control over the situation. Are you scared Samuel?" Behind the mask a wicked grin curled the corners of Jasper's lips up.

Tightening his grip on his weapon, he swung it like a baseball bat so it smashed against Sam's left knee cap. The force of the blow caused the bone beneath to shatter. His leg twisted at an unnatural angle as his body tried to collapse from the pain, but Edward continued to hold him up. The bronze haired attacker changed positions so that the tire iron was pressed up tight against his throat.

"Did you really think you could get away with what you've done?" By this point Jasper had dropped the crow bar and was using his fists. A hit from the left had his victim spitting up a tooth. "Does it hurt? Let's see how bad your knee is."

One nod in Edward's direction and Sam was released from his hold to try and stand on his own. It didn't work out well since all he knew was that one second he is on his feet and the next his face had met the pavement again. He groaned which quickly changed in to a scream as a booted foot pressed down on the recently shattered cap of his knee.

The scarred southerner never gave his victim any chance. He bent down so she was crouching over Sam and continued to beat his face in. "Aren't you going to fight back Uley? I am giving you a free pass to hit me. All you have to do is raise your fist and hit me. Come on you know want to."

The honey blond continued to taunt his rival. The tanned male tried to lift one of his arms so he could hit back, but he was in terrible pain. Plus the position he was in did not leave him much room to put momentum behind his punch. When he swung his arm up, Jasper easily dodged the weak attempt.

"Is that all you've got? You can't even hit me once?" The leader of 'Soldiers for the South' couldn't contain his disapointment. He thought Uley would put up more of a fight. Or at the very least he would run his mouth. While the screaming did give the southern racer a feeling of enjoyment, it didn't quite seem to be enough. He wanted Sam to fight back so he would have a valid reason to be more violent.

"We need to go." Edward said grabbing the attention of his friend who had started punching Uley again and again. His knuckles crusted in blood belong to the native american male. "I think you've done enough damage."

Usually Edward would be the one who had to be forced away from a fight. Yet, as he looked down at the bloody mess which was once the face belonging to Sam Uley, he couldn't help but cringe. He had never seen his best friend loose it like this and he knew that if he didn't do something, Jasper would end up killing Sam. If his leader killed the leader of the 'Wolf Pack' then all hell would break loose. If all hell broke loose that could mean Alice could be in danger and Edward would not allow that to come to pass.

The scarred honey blond hestitated before landing one more blow on Uley's face. He wanted to do more, but then he remembered Leah was locked in his garage. So he got up and pulled his camera from his pocket. He hadn't forgotten the female mechanics request. She had wanted to see the damage done to her ex.

"Say cheese!" He said cheerily as he snapped a picture. "This is a keeper for sure. I am going to have to frame it. Just so you know, this isn't over by a long shot. Consider it a short commercial break. I'll be back and next time you won't get off this lightly. Watch your back because if you are not careful I will break it."

As the two attackers left, Sam wondered for not the first time, who they were. He lay there for what must have been an hour. He ran through all the people in his mind who could possibly want revenge. The list was long and only a few names stuck in his head. _Hale. _Had Jasper been the one to attack him? It was a move Hale would pull. Go after him when his back was turned.

This attack wouldn't go unpunished. There would be a backlash for this. Someone would pay and that someone would be his mothers killer. It was time to show those posers that the 'Wolf Pack' were the big dogs in town. It was time to call in his troops to take down Hale and all the other members of the 'Soldiers' once and for all.

TBC...

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. I had fun writing it and I had planned to make Sam suffer some more, but I have some things planned. Don't worry because Sam will get his in the end. So what do you all think is going to happen? Leave me your thoughts about what your guesses are. :)**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"Unless you have the same ring tone as I do, which I doubt since you don't seem the type to listen to the Sick Puppies, I think you have my phone in your pocket. Mind handing it over so I can answer?"**

**"Can't you call back later? We were just getting to the fun part."**

**"Are you actually pouting?"**

**"Of course I am not. You're just insane and seeing things."**

**"Right. Give me my phone."**

**"Why? Do you have a hot date I don't know about?"**

**"If I did have a date it would not concern you."**

**"So do you have a date?"**

**"Yes I have a date with the queen of England. Give me my damned phone!"**

**"Let us have a look. It's a text message." "Who is Black Knight Wolf?"**

**"Fuck it's Sam."**

**"Uley?"**

**"Do I look like I know another Sam?" "Yes Sam Uley you dumb shit."**

**"SInce it is just him, you can afford to ignore it. I should've broken his fingers."**

**"Maybe you can do that next time."**

**"I'll make sure to put that on my list."**

**"You have a list?"**

**"Don't you?"**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasper and Edward parted ways after the attack on the 'Wolf Pack' leader. The bronzed haired male headed back home to Alice. She had left around twenty or so voice messages on his phone. She wasn't a happy little pixie. She had threatened no sex if he wasn't home within the hour and that had been enough to have Edward Cullen racing back towards the apartment he shared with her.

His best friend couldn't hide his amusement at how whipped his best friend was by the tiny racing female. Jasper never thought he would see the day that the player known as Edward Cullen would ever be tamed. It's hilarious to him when he thinks of Alice and how someone so tiny could be so scary when she wanted to be. Her height did nothing to lessen the fire her spirit held.

The honey blond made it home in less than and hour. He would've been back earlier, but he had stopped to pick up a pizza for he and Leah to share. He knew that his lover was going to be insanely angry with him. Then again, she may have a different reaction completely. With Leah, you never knew if she was going to react the way she should or the complete opposite. That is part of the reason the scarred male felt so attracted to her. Everything she did was different than how most people would behave.

Before he went to the garage to free his prisoner, he dashed up to his room to put away the ski mask, gloves, and voice distorter's. He would burn them later on after Leah had gone home. He also grabbed her phone and put it in his pocket. He figured she would want it back at some point. After he had finished doing all of that, he raced down the stairs and outside.

When he opened the garage doors, the first thing he realized was he couldn't see the Quilette mechanic. His brown eyes scanned the area quickly. His first thought being that maybe she had somehow escaped. Yet that idea quickly passed since he was almost certain there had been way she could have gotten out. He had made sure of it. So Leah had to be hiding or something else.

His eyes wandered the small space again and this time he caught sight of her feet sticking out from under the car he had in the garage. "Darlin?"

Her muffled voice rang out from underneath the vehicle. "Be right out scar face. Can you hand me the wrench over there? I need to tighten this bolt."

Obeying the mechanic, he bent down and handed her the wrench by her feet. He remained in a crouched position as she finished up. He could hear the clicking of metal meeting metal as she fought with the bolt she'd been trying to tighten. He smirked slightly when she swore under her breath.

"So I brought back food." Jasper told her when she finally came out from under the rusted car. His project baby the 64 and a half Mustang. It had been a bitch to find, but somehow Emmett managed to track on down. "I told you I wouldn't be back very long. I also took a picture like you wanted."

The La Push girl wiped grease from her forhead while she sat up. "Let me see the picture first and then I want food. While you were gone I managed to check your oil, tighten your distributer cap, and I've started on the transmission. You also need a new fuel pump. It looks like rats got to it or something. It is littered with holes."

Nodding in agreement to her request, he handed her his digital camera. The picture of Sam already on the small screen. He smirked when he saw the brunnette grin. She took a few minutes to eye the image. Sam being beaten and on the ground brought her extreme joy. She could pretend to be annoyed at Jasper, but in reality it pleased her to see her ex in obvious pain.

"If it makes you feel better, he actually cried. When I shattered his knee cap I thought for sure he would pass out from pain." Offering his hand, he helped her up. His hand never releasing hers. He allowed his dark eyes to lock with hers. "If he ever lays hands on you again I want you tell me. Hopefully he got the message this time, but I find that hard to believe. He doesn't seem like a fast learner."

Leah didn't answer him with words. Instead she threw herself at him. Her lips crashing down on his. Long tanned legs wrapping around his waist. The pizza lay forgotten on a bench when Jasper pinned her up against the wall. His hips bucking up against her core. Her russet fingers tangling in his slightly curly hair.

She removed her lips from his to start placing kisses against his throat. The fact that he had been willing to defend her honor, well it got her all hot and bothered. They weren't even a couple and still he tried to protect her. Sure it could be called being a bit macho, but still it was nice to know someone cared. Even if by all rights that person _shouldn't _care. Yet that was all a technicality as far as the girl mechanic was concerned.

Things seemed to be going in a very desirable direction. His pale hands had already found there way up and under her shirt. His long fingers toying with the lace of her bra. Her hands going for the buckle of his jeans. Sex based on adreneline was always fun and both Jasper and Leah couldn't seem to get each others clothes off fast enough.

Suddenly the familiar sounds of the Sick Puppies song Going Down, started coming from Jasper's left jacket pocket. Abrumptly both parties stopped what they were doing to look at the other. Leah was the first one to speak. "Unless you have the same ring tone as I do, which I doubt since you don't seem the type to listen to the Sick Puppies, I think you have my phone in your pocket. Mind handing it over so I can answer?"

He did not bother correcting her error when it came to his taste in music. Sick Puppies actually happened to be one of his favorite groups. He had tickets to see them in concert next month. He had been planning to take Rosalie, but apparently she had come up with other plans. He did not want the other ticket to go to waste so maybe he would invite Leah along with him. It could be nice to get away for a weekend. They wouldn't have to worry about hiding for one thing. They would be free to be as close as they wanted without fear of someone catching them.

"Can't you call back later? We were just getting to the fun part." The scarred southerner complained as he went kiss her again only to be blocked when she turned her face away. Why today of all days was he being cock blocked?

A dark eyebrow raised in amusement. A small smile curling the corner of her lips upwards. "Are you actually pouting?"

The brown eyed racer scoffed and rolled his eyes. Jasper Hale did not pout. "Of course I am not. You're just insane and seeing things."

"Right. Give me my phone." She replied and made a grab for her phone which was sticking out of his jacket pocket. It had started ringing again. Looks like whoever was calling wanted an answer and would not stop until he or she got one.

Jasper bounced back and out of her reach. His smile full of teasing and a small amount of curiousity. "Why? Do you have a hot date I don't know about?"

Leah lunged and made a grab for him, but he was to fast and moved out of her path. Why wouldn't he just give her the fucking phone? Then she could answer and they could get back to what they had been doing before. "If I did have a date it would not concern you."

"So do you have a date?" The honey blond asked while pulling her phone from his pocket at the same time.

He dangled it out in front of her and when she tried to take it, he would quickly pull it away from her. He could see her face turning red and in response he sent her a full blown charming smile. He gave her the famous innocent Hale eyes. They helped him get away with almost anything. Both he and his twin had inherited their eyes from their mother. Their dad had baby blue eyes.

"Yes I have a date with the queen of England. Give me my damned phone!" The 'she bitch' complained stretched her arm out as far as possible. Still she couldn't get the damned device from his fingers. Leah hated the fact that Jasper was taller than her. She wasn't short by any means, but scar face had a good three inches on her. Why was it she was the second tallest member of her and yet Hale still towered over her. Maybe the old saying about how the south grew them big and tall wasn't just a myth.

"Let us have a look. It's a text message." The southern racer said as he clicked the message open. His eyes quickly scanning the content there. "Who is Black Knight Wolf? And why does he want you to come home as soon as possible?"

A hint of jealousy colored his tone. He really did not like the idea of some other guy writing his...well he couldn't call her his girlfriend could he? Anyways, he just did not feel at peace knowing some other guy was writing the woman he happened to be fucking. It was not like they had agreed to only see each other. She had every right to date somebody that wasn't him. Just like he could fuck another girl if he wanted to. Only he really did not want to. The only women who could hold his interest these days was _her_.

A sigh escaped her lips as she took the phone and read the message. Her entire body seemed to slump in disapointment. Her eyes lowering in defeat. "Fuck it's Sam."

Jasper tilted his head in curiousity. "Uley?"

"Do I look like I know another Sam?" She snapped as she quickly typed a reply. She stabbed at the buttons angrily. "Yes Sam Uley you dumb shit."

"Since it is just him, you can afford to ignore it. I should've broken his fingers." He mumbled and tried to pry the phone from her fingers.

He wouldn't let Uley mess up his good time with Leah. He really should have broken his fucking jaw or did more damage so he ended up in the hospital. He also feared that Sam may try to hurt Leah again. Not that he would be able to do much damage in his current state. Still, he may _try _and that was not acceptable. Maybe killing him wouldn't have been such a bad idea after all.

Sick Puppies started playing again and she looked down at the new message. A reply from her douche bag of an ex. "Maybe you can do that next time."

"I'll make sure to put that on my list." He told her and went to grab a slice of pizza. It was obvious that they would be unable to finish what they had started earlier.

Leah followed and instead of grabbing a piece of pizza for herself, she just stole his and took a huge bite. She smiled at him with her mouth full. "You have a list?"

Stealing the pizza back he shrugged. "Don't you?"

The female mechanic never got a chance to reply since her phone rang. She held up her finger for silence as she answered. "Yes oh fearless leader?"

Jasper couldn't hear what was being said, though he did know that it was Sam. Grinning at her he got down on his knees and lifted her shirt up so he could place small kisses around her belly button. When she tried to swat him away it only caused him to continue with his actions. His tongue darted out to dip in to her navel.

The tanned female glared at him as she tried to concentrate on what her ex was saying. "How does this concern me?" She paused to hear his reply. "That is none of your fucking business! I don't care if you think that-" When he cut her off she gripped the phone tightly. "FINE! Give me and hour-" She was cut off again and she could feel her temper rising. "And what you say is law. Blah blah blah! Fine I am on my way oh mighty douche bag!"

When she hung up, Jasper got to his feet. He gave her a look telling her he did not want her to go. Though he knew that he couldn't stop her. "What did he want? Did he threaten you?"

Leah pushed past him and headed towards the door. On a second thought, she turned around and gave him a deep kiss. When she pulled away she patted his cheek. "Just a meeting or something. Don't worry about it. I'll call you later alright?"

With that she was gone. Jasper couldn't keep the scary forboding feeling from taking over. Something just wasn't quite right. He did not know what exactly didn't feel right, all he knew was that he shouldn't have let her left. He should have forced Leah to stay with him. He guessed the only thing he could do know was wait for her to call.

TBC...

**AN: So I hope that you all liked this chapter. I know that it did not have alot to do with the plot, but it sets up things to come in the next few chapters. I would love to hear your guesses on what is going to happen next. Anyways, I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. It is a bit longer than the last few so I hope that makes up for the earlier and shorter chapters.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"So what does this mean?"**

**"It means we are going to war."**

**"Didn't you say that you attacked him first?"**

**"It doesn't matter. I faced him one on one. Hale did not have the balls to face me alone. I may have started it and I am damn sure going to finish it." "Where do you think you're going?"**

**"I won't be a part of this."**

**"Yes you will!"**

**"No I fucking won't! I am not going to fight them over this."**

**"I am not giving you a choice. This is an order. Or do I need to make my point clear."**

**"Fuck you Uley. If you want to get yourself killed then I say go for it."**

**"You think I can't take down Hale?"**

**"I know you can't."**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When Leah arrived at the emergency room as she had been ordered to do, she found all of the other 'Wolf Pack' members waiting for her. Sam was sitting up in a hospital bed with Emily crying of him like he was dying or something. Leah knew she wasn't that lucky. He would continue to live and make her life hell. It is what Sam Uley had been created for. To be the bane of her existence.

When she looked at each face she was a little surprised to see Jacob there. He had hobbled down on his crutches to Sam's room. She hadn't talked to him since the fight they had about his racing. She had come to see him, but she always made sure he was fast asleep. Leah would not apologize for caring about his health and safety. He was family and that made her stubborn to beat hell. This had to be one important meeting for him to be out of bed.

"Glad you could finally grace us with your presence Leah." Sam raised his glaring eyes to her as soon as she had stepped foot in to the room. "We have something important going on and you were nowhere to be found. Where have you been these past few days? You know that I am supposed to be able to get ahold of you at all times."

Clenching her jaw, the female mechanic took a deep breath to keep her composure. "I had things I needed to do. Even if you don't like to see it Sam, I _do _have a life outside of _you. _I have friends other than everyone in this room. I can do what I want when I want to do it. You don't see me pissed off if I have no idea what you are doing every second of everyday. Now you obviously called us here for a fucking reason. Let's get it on with so I can go back to pretending you do not exist."

Rage filled his almost black eyes. His hands clenched in to fists as his side, but he did not say anything. Sam wouldn't dare do anything to Leah with Embry and Jacob in the room. No, he would store that anger away until such a time when he could get her alone. Then he'd have his revenge. Her bruise covered side and lower back were proof enough of that. Leah met his eyes and dared him to try something, but being the coward he was, he did not do anything.

Instead he chose to explain why he'd called them all here. He recalled the events of earlier when he had been, as he put it, needlessly attacked. Of course he did whatever he could to make himself out as a victim. The 'Wolf Pack' leader claimed that he begged them to stop. He had offered them money because he thought at first they may be robbing him.

He went on to tell a fabricated tale about how they had threatened every member of his crew. This was the reason Sam claimed they needed to fight back. He rambled on about how the 'Wolf Pack' needed to show them they were not afraid. Sam looked each member in the eye as he told them this. He kept his expression pained almost as if he really did not want to fight. He liked acting as if he had no other choice. When the truth was he had been waiting all along for an opening such as this.

The Quilette female rolled her eyes. It was a bunch of bull. He liked making himself out to be the victim. If only everyone in the room knew the truth about Sam. If they knew the real reason Jasper had attacked him. She was close to just screaming out the truth. Yet she chose to keep her mouth closed. Let him spout all the lies he wanted. One of these days they would come back to bite him in the ass.

After his little woe is me speech, Quil was the first one to speak. He half raised his hand and stepped forward. "So what does this mean?"

Sam adjusted his position on the bed to something more comfortable. He smiled when Emily put another pillow behind his back. "It means we are going to war."

Paul, his second in command spoke next. While Paul loved a good brawl, he did use his head on occasion. "Didn't you say that you attacked him first?"

"It doesn't matter. I faced him one on one. Hale did not have the balls to face me alone. I may have started it and I am damn sure going to finish it." The tone of their leader told them that they would not question his choice. It was their job to follow orders and this was obviously an order and not a request. When his ex girlfriend turned to leave, Sam snapped at her. "Where do you think you're going?"

She spun around and braced her hands on either side of the door. "I won't be a part of this."

She wasn't going to be in a fight with the man that she..the man that she had come to see as a friend. The man who showed her his scars. The one person who defended her and wasn't ashamed of her. He wanted to show her off to his friends and admit they were together. She was the one who felt unsure about going public.

She had to do something to stop this. It was her fault after all. She needed to warn him. She needed to get out quickly and get ahold of Jasper. He needed to take his friends and run as far and as fast as he could. Sam wouldn't just try to fight them, he would not stop until he killed them all. Leah knew this for a fact.

Sam hobbled to his feet. His knee was in a cast and so his movements were jerky and uneven. "Yes you will!"

The Quilette female took her hands down from the door frame as she stomped over to him. She would no longer be intimidated by him anymore. When she was close enough, Leah put her face right in his. "No I fucking won't! I am not going to fight them over this."

When Sam raised his hand as if to hit her, Embry rose from his seat and came to stand next to her. His expression scary protective to the point it even frightened Sam. So the hand lowered, but the tone of his voice did not. "I am not giving you a choice. This is an order. Or do I need to make my point clear."

"Fuck you Uley. If you want to get yourself killed then I say go for it." She snapped back and never once did she show fear. If he wanted to do this hear and now, Leah was going to make damned sure that everything was out in the open. "This doesn't have anything to do with what was done to you today. You said so yourself that you cannot identify who did this. You are not one hundred percent sure it even was the 'Soldiers' who made this attack.

You're doing this strictly because you have a wanted a reason for years to try and take Hale down. You are so hell bent on revenge that you can't see the truth! It is like your mothers death blinded you to the world you live in." For a brief moment she let her features soften. "I know you loved her Sam, but you need to let go of your anger and see that fighting and starting a war isn't going to fix anything. It won't bring her back. She is gone and if you don't accept it, then you will never be able to have a normal life."

Her ex could only seem to focus on one thing in her entire little speech. "You think I can't take down Hale?"

The brown eyed racer smirked slightly. "I know you can't."

It happened so fast that Leah had no time to defend herself. Sam's strong fist collided with her right eye socket and she went down as commotion broke out all around her. Embry had shoved Sam as hard as he could so the leader fell back onto his hospital bed. Jacob was struggling to get up and check on Leah. Emily was checking on her precious Samuel, and Quil and Paul were currently trying to pry Leah's hand from her face.

"Back the fuck off! I am fine!" She snapped and jumped to her feet. Her eye and the socket itself felt as if it were on fire. The whole side of her face burning and pulsing with a painful heat.

"Whoah!" Embry helped his friend to her feet. He did not want her fall. "What the hell were you thinking Sam?"

Leah sent Embry a thankful look before directing her glare at Sam. "That is the last time you touch me. Now if you excuse I am going to the bathroom to put some cold water on my face. Fuck off and die Uley."

As she turned away, Sam spoke in a dangerous tone once more. "We attack tomorrow after dark. Jacob and I will both be let out by then. If you are not there Leah, I swear to god you will be out of the 'Wolf Pack' and you know what that means for your family on La Push. We control everything on the reservation and you don't wanna be on my bad side. Not if you honestly love your brother."

Not bothering to reply, the female mechanic turned and walked out of the room. She did not noticed that her cousin, Jacob Black had been watching her with a strange expression. He seemed to see something that nobody else had caught on to. Something that both terrified him and filled him with slight happiness. Leah had found herself a man. And Jacob was going to find out how the hell it happened.

TBC...

**AN: Originally I planned to make this chapter longer, but I broke it up because what happens next fit better in the next chapter. I do hope you all liked this chapter. I hope to have the next one out soon. This chapter was not my best, but it is alright. I think I may have rushed it because I wanna get to the next one lol.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"Come on scar face and pick up the damned phone!" "I hope to god you check your voicemail Hale. I need you to get out. Take your sister and your crew, and run as far as you can as fast as you can. Sam is coming after you and I need you to get out. Call me if you get this message and I can tell you more then."**

**"Well this is a bit of a shocker. When did you turn in to a snitch Lee?"**

**"Jake, it isn't what you think-"**

**"Oh I know it is exactly what I think. When exactly did you fall in love with Jasper Hale?"**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

As soon as Leah made in to the girls bathroom, she pulled out her phone and punched in Jasper's number. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited it for him to pick up. He had to be there for fucks sake! She had not left him an hour earlier. She knew he had his phone with him at all times. Why the hell didn't he answer when it was probably the most important call he would receive today.

"Come on scar face and pick up the damned phone!" While the phone rang for the countless time, she checked her eye out in the mirror. It was already turning a weird purple and black color. Her eye had started to swell shut to. Great that wasn't something she needed.

When it went to his voice mail she was sure to put on her best bitchy and important tone of voice. She needed to get the point across about how he and everyone in his crew was in serious danger. "I hope to god you check your voice mail Hale. I need you to get out. Take your sister and your crew, and run as far as you can as fast as you can. Sam is coming after you and I need you to get out. Call me if you get this message and I can tell you more then."

"Well this is a bit of a shocker. When did you turn in to a snitch Lee?" Jacob Black was leaning against the doorway to the bathroom when Leah whirled around to face him. He had on his 'I caught you with your hand in the cookie jar' expression.

The female racer turned on the water and splashed some on her face. She couldn't let on that she was scared shitless of the fact he may have heard her whole message she left for Hale. She had to act like it was nothing. "Jake, it isn't what you think-"

Her cousin cut her off quickly. He did not want to give her a chance to make up some sort of story. He was not stupid by any means. "Oh I know it is exactly what I think. When exactly did you fall in love with Jasper Hale?"

"I'm not in love with scar face." She rolled her eyes, but then her baby cousin met her eyes and she knew that he wasn't going to buy it. He knew and she wanted to know how. Her expression turned deadly and dangerous as a cobra about to strike. "Did Embry open his fucking mouth?"

"You have a pet name for your lover? How fucking adorable. It wasn't Embry Lee." Jacob used his crutches to hobble over to her. He leaned most of his wieght against the sink. "I know you better than anyone else. You're my family and when you stood up to Sam, I just knew it. I knew that something was going on between you and the scarred wonder."

She rounded on him in an instant. "Don't call him that! He never asked to be covered in scars. He never asked to be judged because of one mistake. He never-"

The Native American males laughter cut her off mid rant. "Oh now I know for sure something is going on. You never defend someone like you just did him." His expression changed from amusement to concern and curiosity. "What the hell has happened since I've been laid up? How did you fall for the enemy?"

As quickly as her anger appeared it had vanished. She was in Jacob's strong embrace. "I don't know what happened. It all got so messed up! We were only supposed to be fuck buddies. It was never supposed to be anything more than that. It started the night of my first race. At the after party. We talked and we just clicked. There was something there and then we met again at the hospital and it was still there."

The only son of Billy Black stroked her hair softly in a gesture meant to comfort. "What was there Lee?"

"That stupid attraction! The spark that ignites when you meet someone and they just seem to know the right thing to say and the right way to act. Everything that they do is ten times more..everything!" Leah could feel her breathing accelerate and tried to remember her breathing exercises. "I tried to ignore it. I thought hey he is hot and funny, but it is just lust right? Wrong! It's so much more complicated Jake. I thought for sure that it was only a good time and now I am not so sure."

The 'Wolf Pack' leading mechanic listened to the frantic edge in his cousins voice. "You're the reason he attacked Sam isn't it? I am betting that Hale knows something you won't tell me and that is why he took it so far. Am I right?"

The Native American beauty with brown eyes shrugged and pulled away from the embrace. "I can't control his actions. He may not be happy about some things I told him, but I didn't make him go after Sam. I just don't want anyone else to get hurt. That is why I cannot let this war happen."

"It's ironic that you are not the only one who is with the enemy." Jacob's dark eyes sparkled with the hints of a secret. "I'm seeing somebody I probably shouldn't be seeing. Well technically we aren't seeing each other. She comes to visit me, we make out, and then she leaves. God, it is so fucking freaky to know that we like siblings. How creepy is that?"

"You and the blond barbie? No way!" If possible her eyes widened to the side of flying saucers. Jacob and the wannabe prom queen? Really? When the hell had that happened? How had it happened? "Guess she took the whole nurse duty to a new level am I right?"

Jacob shook his head with a nod. "But I don't mind. She really is a nice chick. Not as bitchy as I first imagined. I thought she would be, I donno, like some sort of ice queen. I never thought she would have a personality. I thought she would be a cold calculating whore. I won't like about this Lee. Sam had me blinded to one way of seeing things. Then she started visiting me and no matter how rude I was, she just kept coming. It's like we click. Apparently the same way you and her brother seem to click."

"Hale can be and arrogant ass and yet he has a really good caring side to his personality. He is not a monster. Not in the way we were told to see it. That is why I won't be in this fight." The female mechanic sighed and checked her phone. No messages blinked back at her.

"We don't have a choice Leah. Sam is in control and you know he will make our lives hell." Jake ran his hands through his short hair. They had to chop off his long locks after the accident. "We could make a stand against him, but even if we succeeded, he has so much pull in La Push. My dad is in a wheelchair and I can't afford to loose my job right now. I say we need to warn them the best we can and hope they take our advice."

Leah nodded knowing he was right. "I just do not see Jasper as backing down. Especially if he thinks that Sam will-" She cut off her sentence because she did not want to talk about what Sam did to her. Well not yet anyways.

"Then we have to go to war. What choice do we have? You get a hold of Hale and I will get a hold of my Rose." He started to push himself back towards the door. "If it comes down to it though, I will protect her. I won't blow your secret though Leah. I got your back and if need come for it, I will have Hale's back as well."

When Jacob disappeared Leah looked down at her phone yet again. She noticed she had a text. _Hey darlin, just got your text. What is up? Where are you beautiful?_

Jasper had taken a short shower after Leah and by the time he got out, his phone was going off like crazy. He clicked it on to get her disturbing voice message. Immediately started getting his shit together and grabbing his keys. When she told him she was still at the hospital he asked her to meet him at their spot. He was sure she would know he meant the first place they ever slept together.

When he climbed in the Roushe he popped her in to drive and then he was peeling down the road. So Sam wanted a war did he? He thought that he could take on the 'Soldiers' and win? If he thought that Jasper would run like a coward, he was dead fucking wrong. The scarred racer did not back down from anyone or anything. Especially Sam Uley and his threats.

He got there before Leah and when she pulled up in her Camaro, he was out of his car and in front of her within seconds. His hands went to her face and his expression darkened. "He touched you? Damn he did some damage."

When he touched the sensitive skin around her eye, she flinched and pulled away. "It's nothing you need to worry about right now. You need to get your shit together and you need to get out. Take your sister and just leave."

'Soldiers for the South" leader scoffed and touched her cheek again. He ran his thumb along the flesh under her eye. "You think I am going to turn tail and run? You know me well enough that you know that isn't going to happen. If he wants a war then I am going to give him one. He has taken this to far and it's got to end."

"At what price?" She countered with a raised eyebrow and took his hand off of her face. It was still really sore. "Those are my friends and my family. Your friends and family as well. Somebody is going to be hurt. Maybe even killed Jasper. You can't just run in half cocked."

Jasper sent her a charming smile. "Are you worried about my safety? I'm touched princess, I really am. Still, I am not backing down. He wants a war and he will get it. We are not called the 'Soldiers' for nothing. We have a reputation for a reason. You think this is the first time that we've had to handle someone like Sam? You don't need to worry about me darlin, I just do not want you anywhere near the battle."

The Quillette female sent him a grin of her own. "And let you have all the fun? I do not think so cowboy. I will be there and I am going to make sure you don't do something stupid. It takes place tomorrow. I think Sam plans to hit your place and you should be prepared for anything. I am not sure what he will do exactly."

"Then it's settle then?" Jasper asked kissing her cheek. "Tomorrow night I will deliver a message to Uley. I need you to be careful darlin. Do not do anything stupid. I might just lock you up again if you don't promise not to do something rash."

"If I asked you not to do this, it wouldn't stop you would it?" At his expression she sighed and grabbed his arm pulling to the trunk of her Camaro. "I figured as much. That is why I want to give you this."

Popping out the hood she pulled out a pipe wrench. "Sam likes to use a baseball bat and I figured that this would be better. He is already hurting so just go for his knees. And for me, don't go after Jake or Embry alright?"

Taking the pipe wrench he let the wieght fill his hands. Looking down he noticed the letters H.C. carved in to the metal and it hit him at once. This had been her fathers. She had given something which ment the world to her. He clutched it close to his heart. "What about you? You need a weapon. I am not going to let you go in unarmed."

With a wicked smile she pulled out her crow bar. "Oh I got mine. Trust me, I know how to use it. Be careful will you? I had planned to knock you out with peroxide and take you to a safe house, but then I figured you would just find some way out of it and end up at the fight anyways."

"You'd be right." He muttered and kissed her. His hands grabbing her ass and crushing her to him until she pulled away. She had to go home and make sure Seth was in bed. He had school tomorrow. As she walked away he whistled and called out to her. "Hey Leah? I think I am falling in love with you. A woman who loves a good fight is my soul mate. You be careful k?"

Before she could even turn around fully, he was gone. Damn him and the habit he had of catching her off guard. Since she couldn't say it to his face she just whispered to the wind. "Yeah scar face I think I could love you to. Why else am I fighting so fucking hard to protect you?"

TBC...

**AN: This chapter could've gone a lot of ways. Most people expected it to be serious, but I wanted to put a lighter tone on it because there is alot that happens in the next chapter and I figured that would have enough drama. Leah and Jasper know they can't change the others mind anyways. I hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"So are we really gonna do this?"**

**"You've had it coming for a long time Hale."**

**"Then settle it just you and me. Don't involve anyone else in this. Let them walk out of here and I promise to face you man to man."**

**"Where is the fun in that?"**

**"I'm just trying to save you from looking like an ass when I kick your ass all over this place."**

**AND**

**"Freeze! Police!"**

**"SCATTER!"**

**"Leah?"**

**"Get out of here Hale! Just go..I'll be alright."**

**"If you're going down then you won't go down alone."**

**"Rose!" "Run!"**

**"Just go!"**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The next night when Sam and the members of his crew made it to Jasper's house after dark, the 'Soldiers' were all there waiting. Sam wondered how the fuck they knew he would coming, but honestly he wouldn't put them past spying on him. They were a creepy bunch of people. This made it better anyways. Now he wouldn't have to hunt them down one by one.

Leah let her eyes meet Jasper's across the yard. She gave him a small nod that said so much. It said you look good. You better be careful or I will kick your ass. I can't believe this is actually happening. Most of all it told the scarred racer how she would have his back if he needed it. It held all the same meanings the small smile he shot her way held. One small gesture could mean so much. Words weren't needed in that moment.

Jasper stood in the middle of his crew. Edward on his left with Alice next to him. Edward held a metal baseball bat he had used in college to cause a lot of problems. He swung it around in one hand while grinning at Jacob Black. It was obvious that his who his main target would be. Taking down Jacob Black would be the one thing he focused on more than anything else.

Alice had a pair of brass knuckles on which had been a gift from her boyfriend a year in to their relationship. He wanted her to be prepared for anything. Since she was so small everyone agreed that she needed a weapon which would cause some damage with not a lot of force behind it. Brass knuckles had seemed like the perfect type of weapon for her. She did not have a target in mind, but she would most likely stay close to either Jasper or Edward.

On Jasper's right stood Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett did not have a weapon. He was a big guy and his fists did more damage than most. He liked it this way better anyways. The biggest 'Soldier' would throw himself in to this fight head and fist first. If there was anyone you should watch out for, it would be Emmett McCarty. Getting hit by him is like being hit by a mach truck. People did not call him the Hulk for no reason. His focus was solely on Paul Meraz.

Rosalie was next to Emmett and she had a steele chain. It is what she always used if she had to get down and dirty in a fight. Her focus seemed to be on Jacob as well, but only Leah and Jacob knew that she wasn't looking at him because she planned to fight him. She wanted to keep and eye on him in case somebody did try to hurt him. The blond would take on Edward if she had to do so. Rose could make it look like she accidently hit him. Hitting Edward would not be a first for her.

The 'Wolf Pack' stood across from them. Sam directly across from Jasper. He had a wooden baseball bat just as his ex girlfriend had predicted. His eyes locked on Jasper's face and every muscle in his body tensed. Nobody had to guess as to who he would go after first. The big question would be, who would win? Everyone had their own opinion on that.

Embry and Jacob stood to his left. Jacob had not wanted a weapon and the same went for Embry Call. Both boys were silently hoping something would happen to call the whole thing off. Embry because he hated fighting period and Jacob for more personal reasons. He had two people he cared for very deeply involved in this and he did not want to see either hurt.

Paul and Jared stood to their leaders right and Paul had socket wrench in hand. A small item and yet that did not make it any less lethal in a fight. The heavy metal object was really good for fast sharp blows to different parts of the body. Jared carried a police baton in one hand. Each of the members from the rival crew made a mental note to stay the hell away from him. Every single one of them had been hit by one of those before and they did not want a repeat performance.

Leah stood at the far end and was a little bit behind the others. Her crowbar twirling from two fingers. She did not want to do this. She wished that right now everyone was home and doing what they usually do in the evenings. Or better yet, she wished them to be in Port Angeles at the races. She was missing a perfectly good night of street racing and all because Sam is an uber bitch. Shaking her head, she let out a breath and waited for the drama to unfold before her very eyes. In her opinion this whole situation was like a bad music video to the song Beat It by Micheal Jackson.

Not a one of them had brought a gun. It was unspoken rule that guns were never allowed in this kind of fight. If you wanted to fight dirty then you could have bats, crowbars, wrenches, and anything like that. Gun were a big no no though. Having a fire arm would be an unfair and deadly advantage. So no guns would be in this fight even if a few member did own them. Both Edward and Sam had been saddened to learn they couldn't bring them along.

The scarred southerner looked each and every person over before he let his gaze land on Sam Uley. He had the pipe wrench up his sleeve since he did not want to show it before hand. "So are we really gonna do this?"

As much as Jasper would enjoy kicking Sam Uley's ass again, he did not like knowing other people would be involved. Especially the three women. Not that he thought women couldn't fight. He just would rather they all had stayed home where they would be safe from this mess. His sister Rosalie was someone he tried to convince to stay home, but she was stubborn. Alice wouldn't leave Edward's side and Leah was just Leah. She did what she wanted when she wanted.

The 'Wolf Pack' leader rolled his shoulders and spit on the ground. "You've had it coming for a long time Hale."

Jasper shook his head and motioned to everyone around them. Even if he did not like some of the people there, he did care about their well being. "Then settle it just you and me. Don't involve anyone else in this. Let them walk out of here and I promise to face you man to man."

"Where is the fun in that?" The Quilette racer replied as he smirked.

He was about done with all this talking shit. If he had wanted to talk he would've called a 1-800 hot line. Now was the time for fighting. To show how serious he was, Sam lifted the bat and swung it around once. He had to make sure his aim would be perfect for when he took Hale's head off with one well placed swing. If Hale was afraid then that only made this whole thing better for him. Fear made you reckless.

"I'm just trying to save you from looking like an ass when I kick your ass all over this place." The scarred male said and let the pipe wrench fall from his sleeve and in to his hand.

He saw the look on Sam's face. He saw the fear resting there as he eyed the weapon before glancing once at his bat. In this fight the wooden bat would do shit compared to the pipe wrench and deep down he knew that. Still, he would not back down. All he had to was somehow get the pipe wrench out of his hands and he would have the upper hand.

It was Emmett who started the whole thing. He lunged forward and his big fists connected with the corner of Paul's jaw. Sam's second went down and all hell broke loose. Or it would have if the police did not choose that exact moment to show up. The sirens and the lights halted any activity from both groups. A few of the members even put their hands in the air as a sign of surrender.

Three men in police uniform jumped out of the first car with guns aimed. They were ready to fire if necessary. "Freeze! Police!"

Everyone looked at each other before Jared dropped his weapon and screamed the one word they had all been thinking. "SCATTER!"

They all started running in different directions. Alice and Edward had started towards his Volvo. Cops started coming at them from all directions and Emmett was one of the first they took down. It took three men to hold him down and cuff him. He cussed the whole time and it probably would only make the situation worse for him once he was at the station.

Jasper looked around the frantic mass of people for the female mechanic. He saw her knocked to the ground by and officer and he sprinted over to her and knocked the officer off. "Leah?"

The female mechanic shook her head and watched as Sam was taken down next. The funny thing was that Sam had been tasered. She mentally laughed as body seized from the large dose of electricity. "Get out of here Hale! Just go..I'll be alright."

She saw Cullen heading for Jacob and beat him to the punch. She ran in his direction and kneed him hard in the balls. Her attack caught him off guard and it gave officers time to grab her. She was thrust to the ground as a knee pressed in to her lower back. She whimpered in pain because the knee was pressing against her bruises.

Hale started fighting his way to her once more. He wouldn't let her go down for this. "If you're going down then you won't go down alone."

"Rose!" Both Jasper and Leah turned to see Rosalie being cornered by two officers. Jacob had tackled one and the blond managed to fight off the other. She turned to help Jacob, but he shook his head. He could handle this on his own. "Run!"

The Native American female felt her arms being cuffed and she sent Jasper a look. She could afford to get in to trouble. "Just go!"

The southern racer fought with himself mentally. Should he stay or should he go? Finally he decided to just stay. If she was going down then he would to. So when police chief Swan came up to him, he did not put up a fight. He held his hands out in front of him and waited to be cuffed. He saw Leah in the corner of his eyes and almost laughed when she flicked him off.

When they put him in the car, he was happy see he shared it with Leah. He patted her thigh and she just glared at him. "You are a dumb ass Hale."

"Yeah I surely am, but you love me anyways." He replied as they were taken to the station. He knew for sure that Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Jacob Black, and Embry call had gotten away. He wasn't sure about anyone else. He would have to wait and see.

TBC...

**AN: I was going to make this chapter longer, but it works the way it is. I know that most of you wanted to see the fight and I was going to do it, but in the future there will be more trust me. Anyways, I am very excited for the next chapter and you will see why in the preview! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! What did you all think of Jasper willingly going down for Leah?**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview:**

**"Jasper? It has been a long time since I've seen your pretty face."**

**"Maria?" "What are you doing here? Trouble for racing again?"**

**"Nah, I got caught selling weed. I see you are still a trouble maker."**

**"This time I did not start it."**

**"You never did in the past did you? Oh wait, if I remember correctly it was you that usually started the fights."**

**"I was different back then."**

**"You look the same. You look good and I have to admit I've missed you."**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Stupid ass. Dumbass. Idiot. Glutton for punishment. _All these thoughts went through the head of Leah Clearwater as she eyed Jasper from across the police station. He was being grilled by Police Chief Charlie Swan just as she had been not twenty minutes before. Emmett McCarty, Sam, and Jared had been hauled off by other officers and were most likely being threatened in to spilling the truth about what happened. Nobody would say anything though because they did not want to risk trouble. Best to keep your mouth shut so you don't get a beat down later on for being a snitch.

As the female mechanic glared at her friend with benefits, she couldn't help and wonder why he did it. Scar face had a chance to make it out and he stayed. Why? For her? Why do that when there wasn't anything he could do to keep her from getting in trouble? Did he find it to be a romantic gesture of some sort? If he did then he really was stupid. Getting in trouble together wasn't romantic. It was fucking stupid and reckless. Not to mention insane in a Bonnie and Clyde kind of way.

When he turned to look at her, she rolled her eyes and flipped him off. She could hear Charlie laughing before going back to trying to get information from Jasper. His reply was to give her a mock salute which caused her to send him another eye roll. That boy could drive her insane in both pleasant and unpleasant ways. Why did she always fall in love with the dumb ones? Leah sighed and rested her head against the wall.

It was good that Jacob and Embry had gotten away. Embry really hadn't wanted to be there and Jacob did not need another warning. He only got away with as much as he did because Charlie hated how his daughter at treated him. That's the only reason Jake had not been charged with anything after the motorcycle accident. Lucky bastard could commit murder and chief Swan would only issue him a slap on the wrist and a lecture lasting fifteen minutes or so.

When the Quilette female saw Charlie get up and walk away to file some paper work, she decided maybe she should go annoy her not quite a boyfriend. She even stood up and headed his way, but another woman beat her to it. A tall busty Mexican girl wrapped her arms around an apparently stunned Jasper Hale. Leah tensed as she watched the scene unfold. She was careful to not be noticed as she got closer so she could hear the conversation. She wasn't nosey, but she was curious. In her mind there was a big difference.

Unknown skanky female as Leah dubbed her, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Her legs visable in the barely there skirt and her tits completely visible through the black lace top. Immediately Leah did not like this woman. "Jasper? It has been a long time since I've seen your pretty face."

Did she really just call pretty? Out of all the words out there she chooses pretty? Leah scoffed and crossed her arms while leaning against the wall. Hale could be called many things, but pretty? Pretty was for flowers and houses. Hale was drop your panties fucking gorgeous. This chick needed a dictionary or she needed to try ever. Looks could only get you so far.

The female mechanic bet she was one of those women with the annoying laughter. The fake _hahahaha _they used to get laid. Probably the manicure and pedicure type to. The 'oh I broke a nail and now the world shall end' kind of girl. Maybe another Bella Swan type which the world did not need. Not the kind who liked to get a little engine grease under her fingers. Not the kind to live for a race. Not Jasper Hale's type at all. Well she hoped so anyways.

"Maria?" The scarred male could not believe what he was seeing. It was as if his past was coming back to haunt him in a literal sense. Awkwardly he tried to hug her back. His eyes searching out Leah's, but when he caught them she looked away. "What are you doing here? Trouble for racing again?"

The spanish woman laughed and pulled away from the hug. She sat on chief Swan's desk and crossed her legs. "Nah, I got caught selling weed. I see you are still a trouble maker."

Jasper kept his expression neutral as he thought about how to answer her. What did one say in a situation like this. Good to see you even though you destroyed my life just did not seem appropriate. He knew what he would like to say to her, but he had been raised to not speak to a woman in such a crude way. No matter how much he wanted to do so. The polite way was the only way to go in times like this.

Curving his lips up in to a smile, the leader of 'Soldiers for the South' fell in to the roll his old self easily. Almost like slipping on a mask you had not worn in a while. "This time I did not start it."

Maria laughed again and gave him a sultry smile. After all this time she had found him again. She had been hearing a lot about him in the street racing world and she knew that she had to have him back under her thumb. If she did, then once again Maria would be a named which was feared in the racing community.

"You never did in the past did you? Oh wait, if I remember correctly it was you that usually started the fights." She stretched her hand up and ran her long manicured fingernails over a few scars on his right cheek. The motion full of affection Maria hardly showed anyone.

"I was different back then." The southern male said while slowly moving her hand from his face.

It was funny how at one time, he would have killed for her affection. Killed for her love. The sight of her had once had him on his knees in awe. After rehab he knew it had been the drugs, but at the time he had not known the difference. He had been her puppet due to his addiction and anything she wanted, Jasper gave her to the best of his ability. Yet it had not been enough obviously.

The Spanish enchantress stood up when the officer who brought her in called for her attention. "You look the same. You look good and I have to admit I've missed you. I hope to see you again Jasper. I'll be at the races tonight and I hope to see you there."

When she left, the scarred male turned away and looked at Leah. He shook his head telling her it was nothing even though he was not a hundred percent sure of this. With Maria back around was anything really nothing? Maria is a posion and if you let her in to your system, she was a sure fire way to kill you both slowly and painfully.

0000

"Leah," Charlie Swan stood right in front of her with his arms crossed and eyebrow raised. "I am only letting you off with a warning because I knew your father. I had to pull a lot of strings to get you kids off the best I could. Some of you I could not save and they will be going to court. Be lucky I vouched for you. Do you want to end up in prison? That is not what your father would want."

The female racer shook her head and pretended to care what he said. He was fucking her mother and everyone thought it was a huge secret. he only helped her out of guilt because he was secretly boning his best friends wife. When Harry Clearwater told him to look after the family, Leah was pretty sure he had not ment fuck my wife every night while my kids have to listen.

"Sure sure _uncle _Charlie." She muttered and made sure that she put extra meaning on the uncle part.

She saw him flinch and her thoughts were cynically happy about that. Only knew that Charlie fucking Swan had been doing her mother when her father was still alive. That is part of the reason he had a heart attack. He walked in on them in bed together. He had never had perfect health and that had been the last straw. He died shortly after and his daughter was left to wonder if he died of a broken heart.

Chief Swan did not bother saying anything after that. He knew that there was nothing he could say or do which would make Leah Clearwater ever forgive him. So he did what he could in order to try and make it up to her while at the same time knowing it will neve be enough. Nothing he did would ever be enough. The older man knew all of this and still he tried. He tried because those kids, Seth and Leah, were like his own children. He had known them since the day they came in to the world kicking and screaming. He would never stop loving them.

When Leah got up to leave, she realized that she did not have a ride home. Her car had been towed and she could not get it until morning. Scar face had his car because he had some how charmed one of the officers, a female, in to fetching it for him. The La Push female figured she would hitch a ride with him. She did not want to go home tonight. She needed to be away from everything.

Making sure that Emmett and Sam hadn't been released yet, she walked steadily over to her marked up lover. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

The honey blond male looked at her in surprise. He had not thought that she would ever ask that. Jasper did not even hesitate to answer her. "Course you can princess. Rosalie called and told me that she is staying at a friends place and so we have the house to ourselves. Do you wanna talk about what is bothering you?"

"Not right now." She replied as they headed out of the station. "I just want to get out of here and get my car tomorrow. I can't go home and that is all I can say. By the way, who the fuck was that bimbo throwing herself at you?"

A smirk appeared on half of his lips. "She's nobody really. Well not anymore anyways. I really do not want to get in to it right now. I just want to get in to you. Let's go home."

TBC...

**AN: So this chapter was shorter than the others. I know that you probably wanted it to be longer and I am sorry I couldn't do that. It helps set up things for the chapter after the next. In the next it is a flash of someones past, but I want you to choose who. Leah and how she feels when she learns the truth about Charlie and Sue or Jasper and what really happened between he and Maria and what separated them. Let me know what you wish to see. I do hope you liked this chapter even though it was short.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Flashback-

Maria and I had been together for two and half years. Life couldn't be any better in my opinion. I was on the top of the world with my woman, my cars, my money, and my drugs. Nobody could touch me. Not that they would try. Everyone knew that I'd fuck them up if they tried to start anything with me. I had done so many times. I had even put a few people in the ICU, but never got in trouble for because everyone was to frightened to say anything.

Ria and I owned the street racing world. We were the ones everyone strives to be like and at the same time, the ones nobody dared to take on. I figured that tonight would be no different. We were in Seattle and cars lined up the street. Ria and stepped out of my 68 candy apple red Charger. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he we headed towards the large crowd of people.

"Got any challengers tonight?" I asked Mike who was in charge of these events. He kept the money because he never could seem to win a race. Holding the cash was as close as he could get to actually having money.

"There is a new kid running around here. He actually asked about you and said he wanted to take you on." The blue eyed wannabe racer as I called Mike, pointed towards a young man with bright blond hair and green eyes. He stood next to dumpy looking Nova. More rust than anything else. "Says his name is Peter and wouldn't you know it? He is a southern cowboy to."

Looking the guy and his ride over, I rolled my eyes. "I want to race Mike. Give me a real challenge and not someone looking for a way to get street cred."

"I don't know Jazzy." Ria spoke up while leaning against my chest. "I think he has _potential."_

When here dark eyes scanned him up and down, I felt the need to growl and tighten my hold on her hips. I hated Maria when she got like this. Practically eye fucking other guys when she knew how much it bothered me. She knew how possesive I could get and when Peter shot her a smirk, I lost it.

Pushing her off of me, I started off in his direction. My strides long and meaningful as I made my way over to him. As soon as I was in arms reach, I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the ground. "You looking at my girl?"

"What if I was?" The other man asked and got to his feet while at the same time brushing himself off. "She was lookin right back. Maybe she sees that she needs a real racer and not a scarred freak like you."

The palms of my hands landed against his shoulders when I shoved him backwards. My right hand curling in to a fist before being pulled back then launching forward against his nose. "Let us see how much she likes you when I beat you to death!"

This time when my punch met his cheekbone, he went down and I was instantly on top of him. I had somehow managed to land three or four blows before being roughly yanked off my by Emmett McCarty. My bestfriend is probably the only reason I did not kill the blond racer. When I was messed up on one thing or another, I never stopped to think about my actons.

"Get the fuck off of me Emmett!" I snarled and tried to elbow him, but he managed to keep his grip tight. "I wasn't asking that you release me Em. This is a fucking order! You let me go so I can give this boy a southern whooping! I'll shove a cattle prod up his ass."

Peter had managed to make it to his feet and he was right up in my face again. "You think you're all big and bad Custard? Well come on and race me for slips and we can see how tough you really are."

"What the fuck would I do with that pile of rust? It ain't even worth restoring." I smirked when Emmett released me. I spit in Peter's face when he tried to hit me. It had been easy enough to block it.

"What about me?" I whipped around when I heard Ria's voice. She sauntered over to the two of us and wrapped her body around mine like a snake. "Winner gets me. You boys don't need to use your fists. Why not just use let your cars do the talking instead? The winner will get me."

When she spoke those words, I could not help but have a flash to my accident. It was like ti was happening all over again. You see, Maria and I had not been together when my accident occurred, but I had been racing for her heart. I'd been stupid and wanted to win to prove something. She offered to fuck me if I won and so I went for it. This was the same thing as before. Would it have the same ending this time to?

"Sounds good to me." The other southern grinned and offered his hand to me as a way to seal the deal. My response was to knock him out with a single punch.

Shaking my sore knuckles, I grabbed Ria by the hair and forced my lips on hers. She was _my _girl and I wouldn't let some punk take her away. When she kissed me back and bit my lower lip, I knew that I had to win this race. There was no way I could loose her to a new kid. It would ruin my reputation. I knew what Ria and I had wasn't love, but it was possession and sometimes that could be even more dangerous.

0000

So and hour later and we were all gathered at the one place I did not want to be. The same road I had killed Sam Uley's mother. I could feel my chest tighten in fear as all the pain I tried to keep hidden for the last two years bubbled to the surface. I tried to beat it down and yet it wasn't working.

"Ria I need-" I could not get the words out. My lips started to dry out and my hands shook. She had to help me. I needed her to take the edge off. To get rid everything which was trying to haunt me.

"It's okay baby I got you." Maria said and reached in to her bag to pull out a bottle of water.

I knew that it wasn't just water either. Probably LSD or as people liked to call it, liquid acid. I did not bother asking how much because let's face it, I don't really care. I downed the bottle in less than a minute and it did not take long for my body to start relaxing. Everything was alright now. Nothing could touch me. I would be fine.

When the race started, I was off like a flash of lightning. Maria had used taken off her shirt as a way to entice both us to win. So my foot hit the pedal and in a burst of speed I was gone. Just like with all my races, I got the lead and it seemed as if it was going to be an easy win. Then I swear Sam's mother was in the seat next to me. Her form bloody and zombie looking as she glared at me.

_"Murderer! You took me away from my son! Took me from my husband! You should be dead! It should've been you!"_

The next thing I knew, I couldn't breathe. I was going to die. I was going die just like I should've over two years ago. My foot slammed on the breaks and I came to halt while Peter flew across the finish line. I didn't care because by this point I felt like Mrs. Uley's ghost was trying to pull me in to the very pits of hell.

I flopped against my seat as I waited for Maria to come and make it better. Yet she never came. She went straight in to the arms of Peter. The passion she once showed me had been turned to him. All I got was her fingers waving at me in a gesture meant to say it was over. She had found better and I was left in the dark to suffer alone.

When Ria got down on her knees and started sucking his dick in front of everyone, I put my car in reverse and bolted home. My tires squealed as tears rolled down my cheeks. Why the fuck was I crying? I don't love her. I hate her. I hope she chokes on his dick and dies! I hope that she ends up crawling back so I can slam the door in her face. I hate her. I hate her. _I HATE HER!_

By the time I made it home, my mind was a jumbled mess. Ria, Sam's mother, and my pain where drowning me. I had to make it stop. I needed it to stop. So I stormed in the house with one goal on my mind. I could make it stop. I could make it so I did not have to remember anything. Not the crash, not the soft feeling of Maria's flesh when she was wrapped around me, and especially not how fucked up I was. How I destroyed everything I touched.

When I passed Rosalie, I walked by without a words and felt her following me. She was on the phone with someone and she tossed it down as I went in to the bathroom and opened up the cabinets. I took out every pill bottle I had. I intended to take them all. It should be enough right? I needed it to be enough.

"Jasper stop!" I felt Rosalie grab my hands and I tried to shake her off. "What are you doing? Jasper please stop!"

I could feel my shoulders crumbling from the weight of everything. I just couldn't do it anymore. So I let my twin drag me down to the ground. "I just need it to stop Rose. I can't take it. Just make it stop. I want it all to stop. She promised she would take care of me! Please..Please god make it stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!"

TBC...

**AN: So for some reason this chapter was hard to write. I wish it had come out better, but I think that I am in a rush to get to the next few chapters. Since the next one is chapter fifty, I am going to give you all a nice Jasper/Leah chappy. I thought you would like that. I do hope that you liked this chapter. WHen reading it, I suggest that you listen to Heartless the Fray version. **

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"No! NO! Not again!"**

**"Scarface wake up!" "Hey hey calm down Jasper. It's going to be ok. You're here with me. Breathe. That's right you just need to breath."**

**"You're mine aren't you princess?"**

**"I don't say shit like that. The last time I did, I got burned."**

**"Yeah me to."**

**"You going to tell me about it?"**

**"Only if you say what I want to hear."**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

A horrible screaming started Leah from her comfortable sleep. She had to blink a few times in order to understand where she was and what the hell was going on. Who the in the bloody hell was screaming? Did they not understand the meaning of sleep? The female racer needed at least four hours of sleep if she was going to be able to function properly in the morning. She and Hale had spent the last two hours fucking on every surface of the house so sleep was important.

Leah covered her head with a pillow, but the screaming only got louder. With a huff she pulled her head out from underneath the fluffy pillow and rolled on her side. She was getting ready to bitch to whoever wouldn't shut the hell up and then she came to realize it happened to be Jasper who was yelling bloody murder. Almost instantly she sat up and the sheet fell down in to her lap.

Her scarred not quite a boyfriend was covered in sweat and he looked paler than usual. His whole body quivered as he thrashed about. One of his hands shot out from his side and nearly knocked her in the face. "No! NO! Not again!"

"Scarface wake up!" The La Push female watched in horror when one of his hands reached up to start clawing at his chest where his heart rested unerneath the surface.

Leah moved quickly and climbed on top of his chest. She used her legs to pin his arms down in order to stop him from hurting himself. Her hands went to his face and slapped lightly. She knew she needed to wake him up. His heart was racing and his breathing had become ragged. This time she slapped him with more force and his eyes popped open.

"Hey hey calm down Jasper. It's going to be ok. You're here with me. Breathe. That's right you just need to breath." The russet skinned female continued to hold his face between her hands.

She coached him down from his panic attack easily enough. She had experience with these things. She had to do it with Seth all the time because he'd developed anxiety issues after the passing of their father. It wasn't as bad anymore due to medication. Some days though, her little brother would have an attack and only she could calm him down. That is one of the reasons she kept her phone on at all times. Leah did not need a repeat of the day Seth had locked himself in the schools supply closet because some dumb kid made a joke about heart attacks.

In the blink of an eye, Jasper had flipped them over and was currently hovering above Leah. His weight resting on one elbow and the other hand pressed flat against the side of her face. His thumb making small circles below her jaw. The intensity of his dark brown eyes frightened her. It looked as if he was trying to read her mind or perhaps her soul. Nobody had ever looked at her in such a way before.

Jasper let his eyes scan her face as he lowered his lips to the shell of her ear. His breath tickled her flesh when he spoke. "You're mine aren't you princess?"

As soon as he said those words, Leah knew what emotion she had seen written all over his face. It had been possession. The female mechanic wasn't sure if she should be pissed about this or not. When Sam used to act possessive over her, she'd hated it. Then again, Sam had been a violent kind of possessive. Even if he had not loved her, he wouldn't let anybody else even glance in her direction.

Leah did not see Jasper that way. He never gave her an indication of being someone who would hurt her. In fact he had done whatever he could to keep her safe. Even by letting himself getting caught by the cops so she wouldn't get in trouble alone. He did things for her that sometimes gave off the vibe of being romantic. When he looked at her, it wasn't like he was trying to say he owned her, but more like he was awed by her. It sort of freaked the Quilette female out. It's not something she thought she could ever get used to.

The tanned skin woman twisted her head sideways to get his hand off of her face. The motion a little to romantic for her tastes. Especially with the question he just asked her. "I don't say shit like that. The last time I did, I got burned."

"Yeah me to." Her honey blond lover said and frowned. It caused the scars on his face to stand out more. The one which went through his lip seemed to crinkle up.

Leah reached up and ran her thumb along the small pink scar. She had a theory that maybe his nightmare had to do with this sudden need to be possessive. Probably something to do with that Maria bitch. "You going to tell me about it?"

Jasper ran the tip of his nose along the outline of her jaw and down her shoulder. "Only if you say what I want to hear." When Leah did not say anything, he let out a sigh. "You're not going to say it are you?"

"I can't scar face. I wish I could, but I can't. Not right now." The shattered look on his face almost had her saying what he needed to hear. Yet, she couldn't do it. She could not take the chance of saying the words only to have them come back and bite her in the ass later on.

The southern blond nodded and let his forehead rest against her bare shoulder. After a moment he lifted his head to meet her eyes again. "You can't say the words right now and I suppose I understand. If you won't do that then I have one request. Let me make love to you."

The brunette raised her eyebrow. "We fuck all the time. My nakedness proves that we don't spend our time playing go fish."

Jasper shook his head and pressed his lips to hers briefly. "Fucking is different than making love. Never once have we ever made love. Let me do this with you. I need to know that you're giving me something that you haven't given anyone else."

She wanted to say hell no, but something made her hesitate. "Why?"

He half shrugged and kissed her lips softly. "Because I am afraid if I say the words you will end up punching me in the face. You don't like it when I talk about my feelings and so I think you should let me show you how I feel. Plus you have to be curious. You cannot lay there and tell me you haven't thought about this."

Fuck, he had a point. She _had _thought about it before. She wondered what it would be like to have a more romantic type of sexual encounter with scar face. Could the scarred male pull off tenderness in the bedroom? From what she had seen, he liked to be in control and dominate, but he would allow himself to be dominated as well. This would be different than those other times. This would be something on a different level all together.

"If we do this Hale, you have to tell me what you were dreaming about." Leah stated and raised her hands to lace her fingers in his slightly curly hair.

He accepted her proposal with a quick nod before fusing his lips with hers. He released some of the weight off of his elbows and his body rested lightly on top of hers. He took the time to explore her mouth with his tongue. This time he had no reason to rush. He had all the time in the world tonight. Nothing else matter in this moment. Only Leah Clearwater and Jasper Hale were important.

TBC...

**AN: I had to break this chapter in half because I got some bad news from my doctor and I couldn't seem to finish writing. I will try to have the other half up tomorrow. I will try to make it longer to, but today with the news I got...I just could not write anymore and I wanted to put it up. **

**I do hope that you liked the chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts! I think Jasper is sweet in this chapter don't you? Anyways, hope you all liked it and I am sorry that I couldn't make it longer.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

A slow burning is the only way Leah could describe her kiss with Jasper Hale. It wasn't rushed or forceful like others had been. It was sweet and romantic and that much more dangerous. Dangerous in the way he explored the cavern of her mouth with his tongue almost as if he wanted to imprint the memory of her taste in to his mind. Dangerous in the way he did not close his eyes. He kept his soft brown eyes wide open and locked on her face. Yes, this slow passionate burn was so much more dangerous than a quick fuck.

The honey blond male ran his hands down her sides and then back up again. His fingers tickling her skin as they left whispers of touches in their wake. Tenderness in every single movement he made. The mention of love wanting to come out of mouth when he pulled away from the kiss, but he somehow managed to keep it in. He did not want to scare her with his feelings.

It had come as a surprise when he realized that he was in love with Leah Clearwater. Not something he had been planning on happening. He hadn't wanted to fall in love with someone. The last time he came close to loving a woman, he had his whole life come tumbling down around him. Jasper did not want it happen again and that is why he tried to not let people close. Well no one other than his crew of course.

Then he met Leah and he had been a goner. No chance of not falling for the Native American beauty. She had the kind of personality he had always been attracted to. She was strong, independent, loved cars as much as he did, and she never backed down. Leah was not like anyone he had ever met in his life. She was the exception to his rule about falling in love. She had come in his life and stolen his heart. The funny thing being that she hadn't even had to try very hard.

Damn, he was in love with her and she couldn't even admit to caring about him. She would fuck him sure, but she never said the words. Jasper could understand and yet, he hoped that maybe if he showed her how he felt about her then she would do the same. If not, he would just have to try harder. The scarred male never had been one to give up if things got challenging.

He paused in placing kisses on her throat to reach up and remove his shirt. He tried not to flinch when he felt her eyes on his marked up chest. Doing this was the only way he could think of showing her he was serious about wanting to make love with her. If it had just been a fast fuck, he would've kept his shirt and hoodie on. Seeing how he did no such thing, it should tell her something.

The female mechanic let her eyes scan his chest and up his neck to his face. Hesitantly she raised her hands and one rested against his chest while the other reached around to cup the back of his neck. "They don't scare me."

When he heard her whispered confession, he bent down and kissed her again. Her reaction was different than most girls would've been. Maria had only liked his scars because they made him look dangerous. Leah did not nessasarily like them, but she did not fear them. Leah respected them for what they were. Something he couldn't change. Something he had to keep for the rest of his life. She did not see him as different because of it. She saw him as stronger and that genuinely puzzled him.

Taking her hands in one of his, he lifted them up and above her head. His free hand tangling in her dark hair. Her hands trying to reach down and in to the waistband of his green boxer shorts. He did not let her though because he wanted this to be more than something quick and if she reached her goal, he wouldn't be able to concentrate. So he pinned her hands above her head again with one hand and used his other to remove his own boxer shorts. They were sort of itchy anyways.

"I love you Leah." Jasper groaned against her throat. He really had not wanted to say it yet, but he couldn't keep it in. The words had just sort of popped out. "I love you so fucking much that sometimes I feel like I am burning alive. I don't need you to say it back if that is what you are thinking. I only wanted you to know how I feel. I always need you to realize that I am never going to hurt you princess. I swear that I won't be like him."

"Don't make promises that you cannot keep Hale." Leah said when he released her hands to cup her face. Her now freed limbs going to his back and tracing the outline of his spine. "Neither of us can know what is going to happen tomorrow."

The scarred southerner shook his head and grabbed her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They were both to caught up in thought or perhaps to tired, to realize they had forgotten about a condom. Not that it really mattered since this would not be the first time it happened. Sometimes when you were lost in the moment, you could become reckless.

Caressing her breasts with his scarred hands, Jasper leaned his head down to bite her bottom lip. "One thing I am sure of is the fact that I am going to love you tomorrow and every single day afterwards. Get used to it princess because I am not going anywhere."

Then he was inside of her with his lips sucking at her pulse point. Her nails biting in to the flesh of his back as she arched her hips to meet his every thrust. Slow and steady with no hint of being rushed. Her russet fingers moving from his pale and scarred body. Her touches telling him that she felt the same way even though she could not get the words out.

As the pace they shared got more frenzied, Leah locked her eyes with his. She could feel herself getting closer to the edge and when his slid one his hands between their bodies so he could rub her clit, she said the one thing she was able to give him. It was not an I love you, but it was close enough. "I'm yours scar face."

Jasper felt his expression turn to one of shock. Had she really just said that she was his? Had he been hearing things? He decided to not question it. She had said it and to make her repeat it would probably only cause her to deny having said it in the first place. Besides, the words had been enought push him over the edge.

He placed delicate kisses all over her face as he came. His movements jerky until he collapsed on top of her. Neither bothered saying anything in the moments after. Enough had been said with their body language. What did this mean for the status of the relationship they shared? Were they together now?

TBC...

**AN: Here is the second part I promised you! I know that it did not come out the best, but as I have said before, I am excited for the next few chapters. That and I have a horrible cold today. Anyways, what did you all think of him admitting he loved her? I am sorry I did not go in to a lot of detail, but I will in the future. Anyways..I do hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"Whose is the kid Maria?"**

**"My son."**

**"I did not know you were married."**

**"I'm not Jazzy. This little boy is yours."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"I am telling you that the blond little boy I brought me is your son."**

**"How did this happen?"**

**"Do you really need a play by play?"**

**AND**

**"You have a son?" "Why didn't you tell me?"**

**"I didn't know."**

**"How could you not know you had a son!"**

**"Because she never told me!"**

**"Or maybe she did tell you and you just did not want to accept it!"**

**"Do I look like that kind of guy?"**


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasper was leaning against the wall as he surveyed the party. He and Leah had parted a few hours ago. She had gone home to shower and change before picking up her car. Jasper had wanted to take her to the party so they could arrive together, but Leah thought it was a bit to soon for that. So they had agreed to meet up at the party and go to the races together. After the races, everyone would hit the after party.

'Soldier's for the South's" leader was currently having a conversation with Angela Webber about Emmett. Apparently the male mechanic would not be getting off with a just a warning like everyone else had. He had gotten in to trouble in his past and this was his last chance. They were setting up a court date and had set bail. Jasper had given Angela the money to bail him out and he would be calling his family lawyer in the morning.

As he rested against the wall with his eyes firmly locked on the doorway, Jasper couldn't stop thinking about his sort of official girlfriend Leah Clearwater. Last night he had given her everything and she had not help back either. The two of them were no longer just simple fuck buddies anymore. Not that they had ever been anything which could be considered simple to begin with. The relationship they shared had reached a whole new level.

Eventually they would have to come out to everyone they knew. The scarred racer knew they couldn't hide forever. He did not want to hide any longer. He had no reason to be ashamed of his feelings for the Quilette female. What they had did not concern anyone else. Maybe it was a little strange since they were supposed to be enemies, but stranger things happened all the time. It's not like the world had been turned on it's axis. Or maybe it had? Either way, it was he and Leah's choice as to if they wanted to be together or not.

A flash of dark hair caught his eye and he looked up hoping to see the female mechanic. While he did see a familiar face, it wasn't exactly one he had been hoping to catch a glimpse of. Maria stood in the doorway with a little boy at her side. The child reached for her hand she snatched it away while hissing something at him. The young child, no older than eight or ten years old, nodded and looked down at the floor.

The scarred racer watched as Maria pushed through the people and headed his way. The child walking off in a different direction. He headed towards the drinks table and Jasper was happy to see the booze was on a cabinet out of his reach. Something about the boys familiar appearance had the honey blond taking a closer look. Maria had no siblings that he knew of she never had been a fan of kids, so she most definitely was not babysitting for somebody.

The devil herself appeared next to Jasper. Her long tanned legs sticking out of her white leather skirt. Green fishnet stockings covered her legs and stiletto heals made her seem taller than she actually is. Her top half covered by a white bikini top and silver leather jacket over that. Many men stopped to stare at her, but Jasper just braced himself for a conversation he did not want to have. He had seen everything Maria had to offer before and he really could care less to have a repeat of it.

Instead of addressing his ex, the honey blond kept his eyes on the little boy who was now talking to Leah Clearwater. She had arrived a few moments ago and went to the drinks table. When she saw the kid, she had leaned down and offered him a friendly smile. Leah was probably as confused as Jasper when it came to knowing why Maria would bring a child here of all places.

"Whose is the kid Maria?" He questioned while pulling out a cigarette from the pack in his pocket. Out of politeness he offered her one to which she took.

The Spanish beauty barely glanced at the young boy as she answered. "My son."

Lighting the smoke between his lips, Jasper handed Maria the lighter and took the time to study the boy. Maria had a son? Since when? He hardly resembled her at all. He did have her lips and nose, but that was it. Nothing else of the boy resembled Maria. He must take after his father. "I did not know you were married."

His ex nearly choked on smoke when she burst in to sudden laughter. One hand going to her side to try and stop herself from shaking in amusement. Maria never had been the marrying type. "I'm not Jazzy. This little boy is yours."

Time seemed to freeze for the scarred male. His hand stopped mid air when he went to pluck the cigarette from his mouth. It took him a few seconds to regain the ability to create words. "What are you talking about?"

"I am telling you that the blond little boy I brought me is your son." His conniving ex smiled and motioned to the boy. "His name is Jason Jackson Hale and he is nine. I found out I was pregnant with him about a month after you went in to rehab. That would make him seven years old. He will be eight in a couple of months though."

Jasper couldn't take his eyes off of the little boy. The boy that could potentially be his son. He did have a few of Jasper's physical features. Jason had his high cheekbones, blond wavy hair, and pale complexion. He very well could be his son. The eyes were not a match since Jasper had brown and Jason had bright blue ones. Yet that did not mean the boy wasn't his. Grandfather Hale had been known for his bright blue eyes.

The southern males next words came out in a horse whisper. "How did this happen?"

"Do you really need a play by play?" Maria asked and snaked her hand up his thigh playfully. "I can name a number of times and a number of ways it happened. I'm not sure of the exact one, but if I had to guess, I would say it probably happened that night when we experimented with LSD and E. We were both to far gone to remember protection."

So the child that could very well be his was created because she was a no good whore and he had been an addict? What a wonderful way to tell your son that is the reason he was born. Not because his parents had loved each other and planned for it to happen, but rather because they had been druggies looking for a good time.

Jasper remained silent as Maria continued speaking. "I would have told you sooner, but you were in rehab and I just recently got him back from the state. He was taken away when he was three and I only just managed to get him back. I'd gotten caught for possession and because of my record I was deemed an unfit parent. Now that I have him, I thought he should meet his daddy. I want you to come by my place sometime this week and get to know Jason. I think we could be a family if we tried hard enough. Here is my number so you can call me in a few days to set things up."

As she walked away, the scarred male couldn't take his eyes off of his maybe son. The first thing he would have to do was have a paternity test because he wasn't going to believe her. For all he knew, she could be lying to him. It wouldn't be the first time she had done such a thing. He would have to talk to Maria about getting a blood test done soon. Before that though, he would have to talk to Leah Clearwater. With the way she was glaring in his direction, Jasper had no doubt the female mechanic had been told the shocking news.

00000

When Leah arrived at the party, the first thing she noticed was that skanky Maria chick talking to _her _Jasper. Her muscles instantly tightened in anticipation of giving the slut a Clearwater beat down, but her focus of attention changed when she caught sight of a little boy near the drinks table. What was a kid doing at this party? This was not any sort of place a child should be. Not with the drugs, alcohol, and sex that came with these types of get togethers.

"Hia," Leah stated as she knelt down in front of the boy after she walked over to the table. She kept her expression friendly so not to frighten the poor kid. "My name is Leah. Are your parents here?"

What if the boy was lost? What if he wandered off and somehow found his way here? His parents could be looking for him. Police could be looking for him. What if he was taken against his will? Leah had read horror stories about shit like that. She quickly scanned the room while looking for someone who gave off a creepy kid stealing kind of vibe. After a moment she turned her attention back to the blond boy.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Jason said and looked in the direction of his mother and who she said was his father.

"But you told me your name so I guess you're not really a stranger anymore." He held his hand out to Leah for her to shake. "My name is Jason Jackson Hale. My mom is right over there." He said pointing to Maria, or as Leah called her, Slutty McWhore. "She told me to stay here while she talked to that man." He motioned to Jasper. "She says that he is my father."

The female mechanic felt like she had been punched right in the wind pipe. Scar face had a kid? Scar face had a kid with Maria the skank? He had a son and he _hadn't _told her? If they were only fuck buddies then she could get the whole not telling her thing since it wouldn't be any of her business. Yet he was the one who _insisted _they were more than simple fuck buddies. He kept nagging that they were more and if that were true, having a son should've been one of the first things he told her.

The native American racer was sure the little boy said more, but she couldn't focus on anything he was saying. All she could do was alternate between looking at him and looking at her scarred lover. They did have similarities. They very well could be father and son. _Father and son. _It kept repeating over and over in her head. Her sort of boyfriend could be a daddy and Leah was not sure that was something she could handle.

When the little boy left with his mother, the first thing the Quilette female did was head in Jasper's direction. The whole place was crowded and so nobody noticed when she grabbed him by the ear and pulled him in to the deserted study. She quickly locked the door before turning on him. Anger pouring off her in waves.

"You have a son?" She snapped and used all of her strength to push him away from her when he reached out to touch her. The force behind the push had him tumbling back and in to the desk behind him. He struggled to right himself. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Regaining his footing, Jasper took a step in her direction. He stretched his scarred hand out again to cup the side of her face. His fingers lightly touching her cheek. "I didn't know."

Rolling her eyes, the female racer smacked his hand off of her face. Now was not the time to let him pull all of that sweet romantic crap with her. She needed to stay focused in her rightful anger. "How could you not know you had a son!"

Her honey blond lover scowled when she slapped his hand away for a second time. "Because she never told me!"

What right did she have to be so upset about this? It wasn't like she had just found out that she had a kid she never knew about. _He _was the one who had to deal with this gigantic bombshell. He had to figure out what he was going to do. If the boy ended up being his, did he want to fight for custody? Would he want to raise him all on his own? Would Maria want to get back together? She certainly had made it seem that way. Jasper knew without a doubt he never wanted to be with Maria again. And he certainly did not want any son of his raised by her.

"Or maybe she did tell you and you just did not want to accept it!" Leah bit her bottom lip and crossed her arms. She was pissed because things between she and the scarred racer were complicated enough and if he had a kid, it wouldn't get any easier.

Hurt crossed Hale's features. His eyes filled with a slightly tortured kind of pain. Did she honestly think that little of him? "Do I look like that kind of guy?"

"I didn't know those kind of guys had a certain type of look to them." She snarked back and sighed before running her hands through her hair. "I don't mean to snap at you scar face. This is just kind of a shock to me alright? After last night and what happened-"

When she trailed off, her scarred southern almost a boyfriend understood. In the next second he had her in his arms. "Hey," He lifted her chin with his fingers before pressing his lips to hers quickly. "this doesn't change anything that happened last night. I meant what I said about loving you. If he is my son then I will be a father, but I won't be with her. You and I are gonna figure this out. We can't jump to conclusions until I know for sure. Wait until I get the results from the paternity test okay?"

His almost girlfriend nodded and rested her head against his chest. "It's kind of weird if you think about it. I'm like almost a step mom in a weird way. Dude! I am way to young to be an almost step mom!"

Jasper burst in to laughter as he kissed the top of her head. "You're still the sexiest almost step mom I have ever met princess. Let's not worry about any of this until later. Tonight we race. You are going to be racing against a Hale."

Her dark eyes lit up with excitement. "You are finally going to race against me?"

Jasper raised a scarred eyebrow and shook his head. "Not me darlin. You are going against Rosalie. Did you think just because I loved you that I would give you a break and race you when you haven't earned it?"

"You're an ass!" She snapped and flipped him off as she started to leave the room. Her smile let him in on the fact that she was not angry and was just teasing him back.

"Yeah yeah, I love you to darlin." He told her blew her a kiss as she disappeared out the door.

TBC...

**AN: What did you all think about this chapter? I know everyone expected a huge fight between Leah and Jasper, but I didn't want it to go that way. I wanted them to be strong during this because fighting so soon would cause so many more problems and they have enough as it is. Do not worry though because there is a lot more the couple is going to be facing in later chapters. Let me know what you think is going to happen. Also, Jasper will meet and talk to Jason later on. I wanted to wait a bit before they had a face to face meeting. Should Leah be with Jasper when he meets Jason? Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"Looks like the barbie didn't show up Hale. Guess that means you have to race me."**

**"Please..." "You are not even in the same league as Jasper Hale."**

**"Was I talking to you Taco Bell whore?"**

**"No you Pocahontas wannabe. You were thinking that you are actually worthy enough to race my Jasper."**

**"Well if he is your Jasper, I won't have much of a challenge now will I?"**

**"You talk a good game, but can you race the same?" "If you want a challenge you should race me."**

**"Aren't you afraid that you'll break a nail?"**

**"Are you trying to back out?"**

**"I'm just making sure you know what you are getting in to. Are you sure that you haven't been huffing paint chips?" "Come on queen of the skanks, let's see if you can put your pedal to the metal."**


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Long tanned legs belonging to Leah Clearwater, popped out of her Camaro when the door opened and she stepped out of her precious ride. Her ripped black shorts making her russet skin stand out more. A cigarette dangling from her lips as she looked around the group of people surrounding Hale. Everyone wanting to know if he would be racing tonight and if so, then who would it be against. Scar face is the guy everyone comes to see and the other racers, like Leah herself, were second when it came to so called legends like him.

The female mechanic rolled her eyes when he looked at her with a smirk. She may potentially be in love with the guy, but that did not mean she wouldn't kick his ass on the track when he grew enough balls to face her. That is why she was so amped up for tonight's race. She wouldn't be facing Jasper, but his sister the wannabe barbie was pretty damned close. If the Quilette born racer could beat Rosalie without a problem, Jasper wouldn't have a choice other than to face her. It would be a matter of pride.

The scarred male sighed as yet another group of people began harassing him. Sure it came with the territory of being the best, but sometimes it was nothing more than a hassle. They wanted to know everything about him. What kind of cars he liked, his favorite color, what kind of music he liked, even the brand of jeans he preferred. It's almost as if they wanted to become his clones. Days like this, well they reminded him as to why being the best driver around wasn't always a good thing.

He allowed his eyes to meet Leah's and he offered her a smirk. She was standing with her arms crossed giving off an air of attitude. Everyone seemed to want to steer clear of the La Push female. Nobody wanted to do something to piss her off. Jasper envied her ability to push people away so easily. If she wanted to be left alone then all she had to do was send one well placed glare in their direction. He did not have such luck. He liked to blame it on the manners his parents instilled in him. If he couldn't tell you to fuck off in a semi polite way then he would just grin and bear it.

As she waited for Hale's sister to show up, Leah was surprised when Demetri Volturi came to stand next to her. "Hey Queen of the wierdo's. Embry isn't here yet. Usually he arrives late if he doesn't ride with me. Takes him forever to do his hair."

The blond male laughed and put am arm around her shoulder. "My kind of guy then. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a man who appreciates hair care as much as I do? Anyways, I already knew he was going to be late. He texted me earlier. He wanted me to give you a message."

Leah raised her eyebrow. "You're at the texting stage of your relationship already? How fast paced of you guys. Ooh a message! How James Bond like of Embry to go through you rather than just texting me himself."

Demetri grinned at her which showed off his sparkling white teeth. "Maybe he just likes me better? Anyways, I am to tell you that the mock date between you and I is all set up. Next weekend I will be taking you to a very expensive Italian restaurant. Embry will meet us there and we can get a private booth. You only have to make appearances once in a while. I'll give you money to do whatever you wish in one of the entertainment rooms."

Ah yes, the mock date. She had almost forgotten about that. She would be going on a fake date with Demetri Volturi because Embry did not want to get the shit beat out of him by his half brother and anyone else who felt the need to try and knock the gay out of him. The things she did for her best friend in the whole world. She did not even like Italian food. She would rather have a greasy burger and fries.

"You and Embry so owe me for this." She muttered with a half smile. Demetri wasn't all that bad. According to Embry he was the perfect everything. "I am wasting a perfectly good Saturday night to help Call-baby and Queen of the wierdo's find rainbow bright romance together. These entertainment rooms better have something to keep a straight girl occupied for a few hours. Or you could let me drive that Lamborghini of yours? I promise not to go over the speed limit by more than fifty or sixty miles an hour."

"Ha ha!" Demetri let out a fake laugh before shaking his head. "As much as I appreciate your help with everything Ms. Clearwater, I have to say hell no. Your never putting your speed addicted hands on my baby."

"Spoil sport!" The female mechanic replied and punched his arm. "So why are you here tonight? Besides to annoy the hell out of me of course."

"I came to watch you. Embry told me that you may be racing tonight. He feared that he wouldn't make it in time to support you. I offered to be your support. That and my boss is quite interested in you. The way you race I mean. You are one of the few he has his eye on. Volturi Racing is coming up fast and we need racers who can keep up with us. Apparently you may be one of the few who can actually do so." The Italian racer sighed and removed his arm from her shoulder.

He was worried about what would happen if Leah did prove herself. His boss tended to be very forceful when he wanted something. If he liked Leah enough to try and convert her to the Volturi and she did not want to go, things could get very bad very fast. Aro had his hand in almost everything. He knew everyone in the racing world. Currently he had his eye on Alice Cullen, but he wasn't interested in her just for her ability behind the wheel. She was his current obsession and neither she nor her boyfriend knew it yet.

Demetri wished he could somehow warn the young couple, but that would put him at risk. If Aro thought there was a traitor in the midst, well everyone would pay and not in a pleasant way. That is also why he was trying to keep Embry out of Aro's line of sight. He didn't want his new love interest to caught the attention of his boss. It could destroy the frail relationship and Demetri really did like Embry and hoped to develop a stronger relationship before Aro learned of his existence.

Seeing her new friend to be lost in thought, the Native American beauty looked down at her watch. Scar face's sister should've been here by now. For that matter, Jacob's ass should already be here as well. Maybe they had decided to have a little backseat action instead of coming to the racers. Good plan if that is actually what happened. Knowing Jacob as well as she did, she was pretty damned sure that is what took place.

Leah wouldn't mind a little backseat action right about now either. Since that couldn't happen considering her lover was surrounded by fan girls, she would just have to make her own fun. He _had_ told her that she'd be racing a Hale and since Rosalie was a no show, that only left one Hale to race her. Leah silently thanked Jacob for being a horn dog and keeping the barbie occupied. Jasper would not be able to back down now. The female mechanic had him caught in a corner.

Nodding to Demetri to let him know she was going to do something else, Leah pushed away from her car and took long meaningful steps in the scarred racers direction. A grin curling her lips upwards. "Looks like the barbie didn't show up Hale. Guess that means you have to race me."

Her southern lover smirked and also pushed away from his car. He let his eyes trail up and down her body. To most people it would seem as if he were simply evaluating the challenge she had to offer, but to the few who knew the truth, Jasper was telling her with his eyes exactly what he would rather they be doing at this moment in time. When he winked at her she responded in the way he had come to expect. The middle finger salute greeted him and Jasper just shook his head. She better be careful what she did with that finger because one of these days he might just bite it off.

"Please..." A high pitched female voice interrupted anything the leader of 'Soldiers for the South' had planned on saying. Maria had appeared from within the crowd of people. "You are not even in the same league as Jasper Hale."

The Quilette mechanic took a drag from her Camel cigarette. She kept her gaze unimpressed as she took in the new arrival. "Was I talking to you Taco Bell whore?"

"No you Pocahontas wannabe. You were thinking that you are actually worthy enough to race _my_ Jasper." Maria threw her long hair over her shoulder before going to Jasper and hooking her arm through his.

Her movement earned a barely noticeable glare from Leah Clearwater. "Well if he is _your_ Jasper, I won't have much of a challenge now will I?"

The scarred southerner watched as his ex and his current lover started the battle of words. This was probably the most awkward situation he had ever been in. This was a whole new level of uncomfortable. Yet he knew that if he tried to step in and stop it that things would only get a lot more awkward. So he kept his mouth shut and decided to let things play out whatever way they were going to.

"You talk a good game, but can you race the same?" The Spanish ex of Jasper Hale removed her arm from his and started to circle the other girl. She paused every few seconds to shake her head or make some sort of remark about Leah's taste in fashion. She didn't know Leah well enough to realize she needed to watch what she let fall out from between her lips. "If you want a challenge you should race me."

Jasper was shaking his head in an attempt to get his almost girlfriends attention. He did not want to her to accept a race against Maria. Maria raced fucking dirty and Jasper worried for Leah's safety. He really wished he didn't have to hide his relationship with the La Push mechanic right now. If they were out to everyone then he would be able to express his worry in words. Since it would look extremely odd for one enemy to express worry about another, he knew he had to somehow get her alone.

"Aren't you afraid that you'll break a nail?" Leah replied and threw down the butt of her smoke. It whizzed past Jasper's skanky ex's face before tumbling down to the ground. The Native American female cursed silently when it missed her face. That could've ended up an extremely funny situation.

The Spanish female did not have a reaction to the near miss. Instead she chose to cross her arms and give Leah a look stating what she thought of the other girl. It wasn't an expression many people dare to use in the prescence of the eldest Clearwater sibling. "Are you trying to back out?"

"I'm just making sure you know what you are getting in to. Are you sure that you haven't been huffing paint chips?"Leah's reply was swift as she shook her head and shot Jasper a looking. Had he really dated this chick? Had he been _that _desperate? Turning her gaze back on Maria, she rolled her shoulders. "Come on queen of the skanks, let's see if you can put your pedal to the metal."

Maria grinned in triumph and motioned to her car. A 68 El Camino in a blindingly bright pink color sat about twenty or so feet away. "It was a gift from _my _Jasper a very long time ago. Usually I don't like to race her, but I think I can make an exception tonight. I'm not sure how much you can afford since you dress like a homeless person, so I will be kind and go down on price. How is five hundred? Do you think you can handle that?"

"Going down in price can't be that new to you. I'm sure disappointed men complain about steep prices and refunds all the time." Leah's remark had a few guys coughing and laughing at the same time. A few had to agree with her statement and Jasper was one of them.

The mocha skinned racer smirked as she eyed the ugly El Camino. A gift from Jasper? Well she would just have to make sure to leave a few hard to get out dents. This was going to be a blast. Bitch thought herself all high and mighty. Thought that the scarred male was her property. Maria was going to learn not to fuck with Leah Clearwater and never try to take away something important to her either.

TBC...

**AN: So I was going to have the race in this chapter, but I changed my mind. I am kind of unsure about the race for a few reasons. I am thinking of maybe not having it because of something that happens. Unless you all want to see the race then I will be sure to do it. I want a race to happen between them, but I am not sure if now should be the right time. It will probably happen though. I know what is going to happen in the next chapter. The only thing I am unsure about is the race. Let me know what you want to see happen. I hope you all liked this chapter!**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"Don't do this princess."**

**"It's just a race scar face."**

**"You don't know her like I do." "I am asking you not to do this."**

**"If I back down then I am going to be called a coward for the rest of time."**

**"People will forget about it eventually."**

**"In ten to fifteen years!" "I am not going to back down because you have a tendency to over react."**

**"This isn't an overreaction Leah." "What do I have to do to change your mind? What if I race you in her place?"**

**"You would do that? Thought I wasn't in your league yet?"**

**"You are not in my league, but I would rather you loose to me than face my crazy ex."**


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasper fought his way through the crowd of people. Some he even pushed out of his way. Leah had gone off to an empty alley to mentally prepare herself and he knew this was his only shot. He had to get her to change her mind. He couldn't let her race Maria. Maria would do _anything _it took to win. She wouldn't stop to think about lives she may ruin or anything like that. Leah Clearwater was _not _ready to face Maria. Nobody should ever have to face someone like her.

He found his Quilette lover with her head resting against her arms. Her legs spread slightly apart as she mumbled quietly to herself. Every muscle in her body was tense and she almost jumped out of her skin when he came up behind her and moved her hair from her neck to press his lips there. His bottom half crushing hers in to the brick wall she rested against.

"Don't do this princess." He mumbled against her pulse point while at the same time wrapping one arm around her waist.

The scarred male knew for sure that she wouldn't listen to his warnings. The only way he get her to pay attention at all would be using his body to show her how much he didn't want her to do this. Get her mind focused on something else entirely. Get her thoughts off of this stupid plan of racing his ex girlfriend. Deep down he knew this had to be more than just a matter of pride for Leah.

Leah tried to turn her body so she would be facing him, but he kept her pinned to the wall. She thrust her ass back against him when he squeezed her hip bone roughly. His lips on her throat trying to distract her. "It's just a race scar face."

Just a race. That was the biggest pile of shit that Jasper Hale had ever heard. This wasn't just a race. Both of them knew that. This was personal because Leah didn't like the signals Maria was sending in her scarred lovers direction. She wanted to prove a point to the Spanish female and the only way she knew how to do so was by racing. It's the one thing she did better than almost anyone she knew. Leah could win this race, of that she was positive.

"You don't know her like I do." He countered and reached his free arm down to cup her ass. His fingers biting in to the flesh there. Teeth scraping along the length of her neck and down to her shoulder. "I am asking you not to do this."

"If I back down then I am going to be called a coward for the rest of time." The female mechanic reached her hand around to touch his cheek. At first he thought she was going to grab his erection, but she veered away at the last instant to touch his face in a fairly intimate gesture.

Leah liked the fact that he cared. She found it sweet in a gag worthy kind of way. Yet she wasn't going to be a coward. To change her mind at the last minute would not cast on a good light on her. Everyone would call her yellow bellied and a coward. They would laugh at her behind her back. Just like they had after Sam cheated on her with Emily. No, Leah would not allow herself to be considered weak again. She would not back down. Not even for scar face.

Her southern almost boyfriend sighed and spun her around. He pressed his forehead up against hers. His dark eyes looking deep in to hers. "People will forget about it eventually."

Eventually had the right word for him to use. In twenty or so years when they had new shit to gossip about would they forget about Leah Clearwater backing out on a race. When she was an old lady with gray hair and wrinkles. Not anytime soon and Jasper was well aware of this fact. Still it would better to be known as coward rather than just a memory of someone who didn't know when to quit.

"In ten to fifteen years!" The mocha skinned female snapped and pushed away from him to pace the length of the alley. Her arms crossed over her chest as she stomped back and forth in front of him. "I am not going to back down because you have a tendency to over react."

"This isn't an overreaction Leah." Jasper snapped back and grabbed her arms which halted her movements. He wanted to shake her, but he would never do anything like that. Instead he would try to reason with her. "What do I have to do to change your mind? What if I race you in her place?"

His words seemed to freeze Leah Clearwater in her spot. Her mouth hung open slightly in shock. Her eyes scanned his face to see if he was joking with her. "You would do that? Thought I wasn't in your league yet?"

"You are not in my league, but I would rather you loose to me than face my crazy ex." The honey blond admitted before leaning down to close the space between them as he kissed her.

It started off soft and sweet. Then his hands went to her face and hers did the same. Her tongue pushing his lips apart. Her legs wrapping around his waist as he picked her up off of the ground. "I love you princess. Please just let this race go."

Taking his bottom lip between her teeth, she tugged playfully and shook her head. "Can't do it scar face. Your ex is going to go down and there is nothing you can do to change my mind. Though you are doing a fairly good job by trying to keep me distracted. Nice touch with the whole willing to race me yourself angle you tried. Almost had me to and yet I am smarter than you are. I'll race her and win then you will have no choice other than to race me."

"Your genius is terrifying." He told her while setting her down on her feet. "Be care darlin. You're the first girl I have loved in a long time and I don't want to have to search to find another love simply because you are to stubborn for your own good.

He could hear people yelling out for her and Maria. Looks like the race would be starting any minute now and he hadn't been able to stop it. He had no choice but to watch his lover and his ex go toe to toe behind the wheel. He had never been a praying man before this moment in time, but he was about ready to get on his knees and pray that Leah came out of this race in one piece.

00000

"Do you really think you should be racing Maria?" Since he had been unable to get Leah to see reason, Jasper had decided to try and talk to his ex. Maybe he could somehow get her to change her mind. He knew her well enough that he knew how her train of thought worked. "She hasn't even beat Rose yet. Do you honestly think she is worth your time? I remember when you only raced those you thought to be worthy of your time. You think this chick is worth your time? Have you lost your edge Ria?"

Jasper knew that he had to keep his expression discusted. The scarred 'soldier' needed to act as if Leah were something he found to be discusting. Something which was lower than dirt. Lower than gum underneath his favorite pair of cowboy boots. Only then would he be able to change Maria's mind. He had to become old Jasper in order to make sure this race did not happen.

The Spanish beauty bumped his hip with hers. "Come on Jazzy, don't ruin a girls good time. I think this girl needs to learn some manners. She thought she could race you." Laughter escaped her pouty lips. "She actually thought she had a chance with you. Besides, the Jazzy I used to know would tell me to do this for the simple fact I could. What was it that we used to tell each other? Oh I remember now. We used to say that you always have to use any opportunity to leave them crying. I plan to do exactly that."

"Taco Bell whore," The La Push mechanics voice sounded out behind them. "I think you need to stop running your mouth. You wanna show me that you are the best? Then shut your fucking trap and get behind the wheel of that pink monstronsity you call a ride."

Maria turned around and spit right in Leah Clearwater's face. "Well chinga tu padre!" (Meaning: Go fuck your father!)

The La Push racer wiped the spit from her face before raising her eyes to lock on Maria's face. A little secret that nobody knew was the fact Leah happened to speak Spanish. She knew exactly what the Mexican woman said and she wasn't happy. Immediately her expression darkened and she took a step forward.

"Bitch what did you say about my father?" Leah growled when Jasper's ex smirked and repeated the statement. "Why don't you come over here so I can rip your tongue from your fucking head? Nobody talks about my father. Bring it on Mexican barbie. Let's see who will win this fight shall we? We can answer the age old question of who kicks better ass? The Spaniards or the Indians?"

The Mexican female kept her stance as she came face to face with Leah Clearwater. "I would, but I don't waist my time with trash. I only agreed to race you because I pity you. I know all about you Leah Clearwater. You think that if you race well enough you'll get out of your ex's shadow."

The female mechanic laughed out loud at the statement. "At least I know when my ex isn't interested. You don't know when you're not wanted. Fucking slut who thinks that she can do anything because you spread your legs willingly. Do you smell that? It's the stench of skank."

The two women were face to face and it looked like they would throw down at any minute. Jasper got between the two. "Ladies I think you need to calm down. This isn't a mud wrestling match."

Leah sent a glare in her scarred lovers direction. She could handle her own. "Don't worry Hale, I wasn't going to permanently damage her. Just a little body damage."

"I'd like to see it." Maria retorted and backed off. "Now are we going to race or are you going to live in the land of the delusional all night long?"

The 'Wolf Pack' mechanic rolled her shoulders. "You were the one who felt the need to run your fucking mouth. Let's get this started so I can whoop your ass and get drunk at the after party."

000000

Five minutes later they were in their cars. Leah's Camaro purred as she turned the key in the ignition. It roared to life as she made sure everything was ready. She could see the Taco Bell skank in her El Camino. The other woman blew her a kiss as the flag went down. It only pissed the female mechanic off when she did this. Bitch thought herself to be better than everyone around her. Leah would fucking show her.

When the flag went down the Quilette racer let her foot go all the way down on the accelorator. She shot forward with a burst of speed. Her thumb hovering over the NOS button. She could hear Jasper's voice in her head as she begged her not to do this. She shook it off the best she could.

Maria narrowed her eyes when the other girl took the leader. A scowl overtook her face as she jerked the wheel to the left and suddenly her front end jerked to the left and connected with the back door of the Camaro. She wouldn't loose to this bitch. She would show Jasper that she was still the best. Show him that no woman could ever take her place. She had been the top female racer for so long and it wouldn't change now. This wannabe racer from La Push would be put down like the dog she was.

'Soldiers for the South's' leader couldn't handle it. He had to close his eyes when Maria rammed her car in to his girlfriends. They opened half a second later because he could not seem to look away. A scream lodged in his throat when he saw his ex about to do it again. He wanted to stop this, but he really couldn't. The race was already half over anyways. He just had to hope for the best.

The dark blue Camaro jerked forward when Leah hit the breaks and caused Maria's pink El Camino to slam in to her rear end. The honey blond male cheered at Leah's sudden stroke of genious. The move caused Maria to loose her grip on the wheel and her car swerved right and hit one of the parked cars. This allowed the La Push mechanic to glide gracefully over the finish line. She hadn't even had to use NOS to win. Jasper was thoroughly impressed even though he would never admit it.

When Leah got out of her car, the scarred male wanted to run over to her and celebrate with her. Yet he knew he could not. And when Demetri Volturi picked her up and spun her around in victory, he saw nothing other than a blinding red. It was like watching another man take Leah away from him. Old Jasper had suddenly made a long awaited appearance. His eyes darkened and his hands clenched in to balls at his side.

Where was this coming from? The memory of Ria leaving him for Peter popped in to his head. Was this what was happening now? Was the Volturi member trying to take Leah from him? Maybe he hadn't it made clear, but Leah Clearwater was_ his _girl. He wouldn't let anyone take her away. He would have to make sure he made this clear at the after party. He needed to make sure that Leah knew who she belonged to. He couldn't have her leave him like Maria had. Not that he thought she would or anything. Still, jealousy never had been rational.

TBC...

**AN: So I know this chapter was a little wierd and I am sorry for that. I will explain the best I can. Since Maria returned, Jasper kind of has to deal with the past. He kinda of had like a flashback of Maria and Peter when Demetri hugged Leah. So I hope that explains it a bit. The next chapter will be better I promise! Who wants hot possesive Jasper/Leah sex? I do hope you all liked this chapter. Also, Leah and Maria will be racing again in the future and that is why I did not have this race to detailed. I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter a little bit.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"Dance with me Jazzy. I lost and am feeling a bit blue. Won't you dance with me for old times sake?"**

**"Just one dance."**

**"That's all I ask."**

**AND**

**"Hey Demetri can I ask you a favor?"**

**"Sure thing beautiful."**

**"I know that Embry told you about my situation with Hale. Boy can't keep his mouth shut."**

**"I haven't told anyone anything."**

**"And you won't if you know what is good for you. Anyways, I want you to help me..I mean.."**

**"Ahh I see." "You want to make your boy jealous? That I can help with."**

**"I never said that. I simply want to dance."**

**"Shall we?"**


	55. Chapter 55

**Dislaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Everyone was still buzzing by the time Leah made it to the after party. She had given a ride to Demetri and that hadn't done anything to help tame Jasper's jealousy. Seeing the two step out of her car together only caused the scowl on his face to become more prominent. He stood next to Maria who had become his unofficial date it would seem. She clung to him like glue to paper.

The Spanish beauty had noticed that her scarred ex wasn't paying her any attention and that just did not sit well with her. He seemed to be focused on something across the room. It hogged all of his attention and Maria would not let that stand. She bit her lip and listened to the heavy bass of the music. Her hand resting on his lower abdomen right above his jeans before moving upwards over his chest until she ended up cupping the side of his neck.

"Dance with me Jazzy. I lost and am feeling a bit blue. Won't you dance with me for old times sake?" She positioned herself in front of him so their bodies almost touched. Her arms winding around his neck and one of her extremely long legs stretched up to lock around his waist. Her calf rubbing up against his.

The leader of 'Soldiers for the South' grimaced and looked down at his ex. With her dark skin and dark hair, she sort of reminded him of Leah. Leah who was talking and laughing with that Italian fucking poser. Leah who leaned against the wall and smirked playfully at Demetri. Jasper felt his anger threaten to bubble over. She wanted to flirt with someone else? Well two could play that game.

The honey blond sent a smirk similar to the one Leah wore, Maria's way. One of his pale yet strong hands gripping her waist. The gesture was familiar since he had done so many times in the past. Unlike those times though, this didn't feel the same. He did not feel the same spark he had once upon a time. He shook the feeling off and glanced at his La Push lover once more. When she continued to laugh at something Demetri said, he decided to give in to Maria.

One dance couldn't hurt anything right? At the very least it may make Leah realize what he had to offer her was ten times better than the foreign wannabe racer. "Just one dance."

Maria smiled widely and pulled him on to the dance floor. "That's all I ask."

Finding a steady rythm to the beat of the music with Maria wasn't hard. As much as the scarred southerner may hate it, he knew her movements so well. They were forever burned in to the back of his mind. So when 'Bounce' By Timbaland started playing, it was almost as if time had rewound back to the old days of Jasper and Ria. His hands resting on her hips as she molded her body against his.

Maria let hands twist in odd patterns above her head. Her head rocking back and forth in time with the music. Her knees bending as she shashayed down low. Her face right in front of the buckle of Jasper's jeans. she looped her fingers in his belt loops before twisting all the way back up. Her smile threatening to split her face. She knew that she and her Jazzy would still have the same chemistry.

She knew she could get him back. He would never be over her. She had changed his life and he could never go back. She just had to show him what he had been missing. It was that simple. To bad for her that she did not realize he was picturing Leah Clearwater in her place the whole entire time they were dancing.

The female mechanic from La Push could feel the paper cup in her hand begin to crumble from the pressure of her fingers. She tried to ignore the fact that her almost a boyfriend was practically dance fucking his ex on the dance floor, but it was harder to do than it seemed. What the hell was scar face playing at? Getting his funk on with the taco bell whore. Really?

Leah bit her tongue so hard that she tasted blood. She could feel Demetri place his hand on her shoulder. Her expression must be bad if was causing this kind of concern from her best friends new boy toy. "Hey Demetri can I ask you a favor?"

The dirty blond Italian offered a nod as his gaze followed hers. "Sure thing beautiful."

If he wasn't so damned interested in Embry Call and if Jasper Hale was gay, he so be up in his personal space right now that it wouldn't even be funny. He would give anything to be the peanut butter to Hale's jelly right about now. That boy was every gay mans wet dream. To bad he wasn't a salami kind of man.

The native American beauty did not bother looking at Demetri as she spoke. She kept her gaze on scar face and the skank. The way they moved together on the dance floor rubbed her the wrong way. "I know that Embry told you about my situation with Hale. Boy can't keep his mouth shut."

Immediately the Italian racer with blue eyes held his hands up and took a step back. "I haven't told anyone anything."

Finally tearing her eyes away front he dance floor, Leah turned to grin at Demetri. It always felt nice to scare someone without having to try very hard. "And you won't if you know what is good for you. Anyways, I want you to help me..I mean.."

The Quilette female trailed off since she wasn't sure how to say what she was trying to get at. She knew what she wanted, but would Demetri go for it? He may not want to be dragged in to her shit with Hale. Then again he did kind of owe her a favor since she was helping with he and Embry's situation. It's only fair he helped her out in her time of need.

"Ahh I see." He replied after casting a glance to her face then back to the dance floor. What she wanted was not hard to figure out. She was jealous of the scarred man and his little dance partner. She wanted to use him to make her boyfriend see red. "You want to make your boy jealous? That I can help with."

"I never said that. I simply want to dance." Leah replied crossing her arms. She would never admit to anything. That is how you got caught in the first place. Never let on to the fact that someone knows your game plan. That is her motto anyways.

The blue eyed man rolled his eyes and offered his arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall." The female mechanic said and pulled him out on the dance floor.

It was not really hard for Demetri to act the part of interested guy. Truth was, if he had been a straight man, Leah is the women he'd have his sights set on. Besides, this was just a dance anyways. Dancing had always been something he had been good at. In his college days there were many nights he would dance with women to try and get the attention of their boyfriends. Jealousy was attention in his opinion. Anything to get their sights set on him.

Putting one arm around her waist, he dipped the tanned female low and with his other hand, he placed it above her chest and in time with the music he would jerk his hand upwards and Leah would thrust her body upwards. To the outsiders watching it would look like he was restarting her heart. He thanked the movie Step Up 2 The Streets for this particular move.

Jasper growled low in his throat as he watched Leah and Demetri Volturi dance next to he and Maria. He would show Leah that she needed a better dance partner. Grabbing Maria and spinning her around, he raised his hand as if to slap her. He even brought his hand down, but it stopped before making contact with her skin. Maria knew what he was trying to do and so she jerked her body back like it had actually received the blow. The people watching cheered when they sensed a competition between the two couples on the horizon.

Not someone to be out done so easily, Leah bent all the way backwards until her hands touched the floor. She thanked her wonderful flexibility for this move. Demetri bent with her and pretended to leave little kisses down her exposed stomach. She was a really good dancer and he hated knowing that she wasn't a man. If she were, then she would be absolutely perfect. She would most definately be his match if she wasn't of the wrong gender.

The scarred honey blond locked his eyes with Leah's while at the same time he lifted Maria up so one of her long legs dangled over his shoulder. He. like Demetri had with the La Push female, pretended to leave kisses up her thigh. Yet his eyes never left those of Leah Clearwater. His attention solely on her even though the had different dance partners. The electricity between them could almost be tasted by those who knew the truth.

When Jasper had set Maria back on her feet, he and Leah seemed to drift away from their partners and towards eachother. It was obvious the competition was between the two of them now. Demetri even kept Maria occupied so that his female friend could have some time with her man on the dance floor uninterrupted. She would so owe him for this. Maybe they would finally be on equal ground.

Jasper leaned forward in to Leah's personal space and she pulled her body back before pushing it forwards and causing her scarred lover to be the one to pull his body away. They did this in time with the music and a few people even clapped. Not that either Leah nor Jasper heard anything going on around them. They were to focused on each other to care about anything else.

Leah placed her hands on his chest before pushing him back in an oh snap kind of way. Jasper shook his head and shot her a crooked grin. He laced his fingers in her dark hair and pulled her head back as he twisted with her low to the floor before coming back up. Their bodies almost glued to eachother as they moved to the beat. The rivalry seemed to be lost and now they were only each others.

When the song began to end and other people started dancing to the new song, Jasper took her hand and pulled her away from everyone else. He knew the owned of this place and he knew where to take her so they would not be bothered. Looking around to make sure that nobody was watching, he pulled the door to the basement open before pulling her down the stairs after having shut the door behind them.

When he had her away from prying eyes, the scarred racer bit her bottom lip and slammed her against the concrete wall. "That was a nice show you put on darlin."

She smirked and gripped his shoulders harshly. Her nails biting in to his skin. "Glad you liked it baby. I had a really good partner until you came along."

Biting her bottom lip again he growled low in his throat. "I think I've been to lenient on you princess. I think it's time that I show you exactly who you belong to. You think that Italian wannabe has anything on me? I showed you love the other night, but tonight you get to see my more animalistic side. Think you can handle it darlin?"

Pressing her chest up against his, Leah met his stare. She was always up for a challenge. "Bring it on. Let's see if I can tame the beast."

TBC...

**AN: So I wanted to have this chapter broken in two because I want the possessive sex to be in the next chapter. I thought that it worked better this way. Plus you get to have this chapter today and I thought you would all like that. I wasn't feeling well and I wanted to write and this just would not get out of my head. You can think Step Up 2 The Streets for this particular chapter! **

**I actually have a strange question for you all. My cousin and I were talking and she adores this story. She loves hearing the updates and she wants to know what you all think is your favorite chapter so far out of all the chapters. I would love to hear your answers! I am making short vids on different chapters of this story and if you tell me what yours is, I may try to make a vid for it and put it on youtube. So don't be shy! Tell me your fav chapter so far and give me your reasons behind it. I do hope that you all liked this chapter! I had loads of fun writing it.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"Did you like dancing with him? Did you like knowing it ate away at me every time that he touched you?"**

**"Jealous were we scar face?"**

**"Like you weren't princess. I bet the only reason you even danced with him to begin with is so that you could try and piss me off."**

**"Full of yourself are we?"**

**"I just know you that damned well. I know the way you think."**

**"Oh yeah?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"And why exactly is that?"**

**"Because we are one in the same." "I may not act the same way you do, but I understand what you do and why you do it. Only I know when to act and when to hold in my inner urges."**

**"Are you saying you have better control than me?"**

**"You said it darlin not me."**


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The music upstairs caused the loud crash from the basement to be blocked. Only if you were listening carefully could you have heard the noise coming from downstairs. Thank god for loud music. Locks were also a good thing. Especially for the couple currently using the basement for their own kinky needs. Both of them would be less than impressed had someone walked in on them at this particular time.

Leah's head smacked against the concrete of the basement wall when Jasper pushed her up against it. His fingers tearing at her shirt since he was in a hurry to get it off of her. "Did you like dancing with him? Did you like knowing it ate away at me every time that he touched you?"

The female mechanic groaned and threw her head back as Jasper bit and sucked at the skin on her pulse point. Her fingers tugged roughly at the golden curls resting atop his head. He hissed from the pressure of her tugs and ran his sharp teeth over her skin. His fingers finally succeeding as he managed to literally rip her shirt from her body. The fabric lay in two at their feet.

"Jealous were we scar face?" She smirked and yanked his shirt over his head. It fell to the floor with what remained of hers.

The honey blond male sank his teeth in to the blade of her shoulder in response to her question. His fingers digging in to her hips before going lower to the bottom of her shorts. He ran the tips of his fingers along the thready ends of her jean shorts. His tongue darting out of his mouth to taste the salty skin of her throat and shoulders.

"Like you weren't princess. I bet the only reason you even danced with him to begin with is so that you could try and piss me off." Jasper raised his eyebrow at her as if begging her disagree with his statement.

Skilled fingers reached around to undo her bra clasp and slip the thin black material down her shoulders. His lips followed the path the silky black straps took. He kiss his way down her shoulder and the length of her arms. He even kissed her hands and sucked her middle finger in to his mouth before biting down sharply and eliciting a gasp of surprise from the female mechanic.

Leah rolled her eyes and ran her nails down his chest. Her scratch marks meshing well with the scars on his chest. When he bit her finger, the nails of her hand on his chest sank in even deeper. She could feel the wetness of blood as it started to well up from the marks she made. "Full of yourself are we?"

He shrugged and spun her around so that her front was pressed against the cold grey wall. The forearm of his left arm resting in the middle of her back so she couldn't move. His other hand came down sharply against the bare skin of her thigh. "I just know you that damned well. I know the way you think."

Had he really just spanked her? Leah wasn't sure she believed it until he did it again. Her words came out a half moan and she cursed herself for reacting in such a way. "Oh yeah?"

Another stinging slap accompanied his answer. The La Push female could hear the lust in his voice. His one spoken word seeping with want and desire for her. "Yeah."

Pressing her hands against the wall, Leah thrust her ass out so it rubbed against his erection. Her action caused another slap to land against her bare thigh. Leah found herself really like Hale's kinky side. "And why exactly is that?"

"Because we are one in the same." The scarred southerner whispered against her throat while at the same time reaching around to undo the buttons of her jeans and pushing them down her legs and to the floor. Her black thong followed the same path of her shorts. "I may not act the same way you do, but I understand what you do and why you do it. Only I know when to act and when to hold in my inner urges."

The female mechanic tried to whirl around, but his forearm was still pressing in to her back while his other hand undid his belt. "Are you saying you have better control than me?"

"You said it darlin not me." Working the belt through the loops, Jasper finally managed to get it off.

He removed his arm from his Quilette lovers back, but never gave her a chance to turn around. Instead he simply folded his belt in half before bringing it down hard against her ass. She yelped in surprise and jumped slightly. Her first instinct had been to pull away and yet she forced her body to stay still. Oddly enough she trusted scar face. She knew that he would never really hurt her. Besides, this didn't hurt per say. It was a new feeling sure and yet it wasn't exactly a bad feeling.

When the brown leather belt came down against her bare flesh again, she held in her urge to scream. Instead she simply dug her fingers in to the concrete wall. She could feel the skin on the tips of her fingers start to split apart and stain the grey with slight red. The next time the belt came down, the brown haired racer bit her bottom lip until she felt it start to bleed. The coppery taste filled her mouth.

"Tell me why you really danced with that poser." Hale growled and took the lobe of her ear between his teeth.

Jasper did not know what had gotten in to him. He hadn't been this rough with anyone since Maria. With Maria it always happened because his jealousy would get the better of him and his rage issues would make an appearance. He had never done as a way to give her any sort of release. It had been the only way he could seem to get through to her. She had liked the pain and would never allow him to be soft and sweet with her.

Leah Clearwater not only took his sweet and loving side, but she was handling his other side really well. She didn't cry or freak out. In fact, she had just the reaction he had hoped for. Her juices leaking down her thigh more and more with each smack of the belt. Her muscles quivering as if begging for more. Her breathy moans reaching his ears and only spurring him on further.

"Because I wanted to. I can dance with whoever I want." The La Push racer forced herself to make the words come out from her mouth. She wouldn't admit that she had been jealous. That would only make scar face even more convinced that what they had was more than sex.

"Liar." The scarred male hissed in her ear as he brought the belt down again. It was a little harder this time and her skin started to turn red almost instantly. Moving his left hand, Jasper rubbed his index finger over her clit. "Don't lie to me."

"Maybe I wouldn't of had to dance with him if you didn't start dance floor fucking your ex." She snapped at him and banged her forehead against the wall. Her breathing coming out in pants.

"On your knees." Jasper ordered and was pleased when she obeyed. He kicked off his jeans and positioned himself behind her. Placing his palms on her shoulders, he pushed down which forced her to press her hands to the floor. This left on her on her hands and knees with him behind her. "So you were jealous?"

The Native American beauty shook her head back and forth rapidly as if to deny his words. "I don't get jealous. It's stupid to feel that way. What do I care who you fuck or dance with?"

The honey blond shook his head and reached in to his discarded jeans to grab a condom from his wallet. He quickly slid the latex over his erection before he grabbed her hips from behind and entered her in one thrust. One of his arms went around her stomach to keep her up in case she started to fall and the other reached around to cup one of her breasts. He pinched the nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"I pictured you when I was dancing with her." Leader of 'Soldiers for the South' admitted as he continued to move within her. With each hard thrust he could feel her body being pushed forward. He knew her knees and the palms of her hands would be covered in scratches by the time they were done. "But unlike you darlin,_ I _can admit when I am jealous. I hated seeing him touching you in such a way. The way you laughed and flirted with him. I wanted to _crush_ his _face_ with my back tire."

Leah wanted to laugh at his insane jealous. Insane because Demetri liked dick. He wasn't interested in her. If anything he would want a piece of scar face himself. Yet she did not say anything to him because it wasn't her place to tell he and Embry's secret. She would never betray them in such a way. So her mouth remained closed as she trust back against her scarred lover.

When his teeth sank in to her shoulder and his fingers dug in to her hips, Leah felt colors explode in front of her eyes. Her entire body trembled and her almost a boyfriend rubbed her clit in fast circles to make her orgasm last longer. His strokes became sloppy as he neared the edge. His fingers leaving bruises in her dark russet flesh. Her whole body shaking from how hard and fast he was moving. Finally he came and kissed her neck as he did so.

Jasper leaned back on his heels and took her with him so she was sitting in his lap. "Did I hurt you?"

Now that he had time to think rationally, the scarred racer feared that he could've hurt her. When she smiled at him and leaned against his chest, he felt a bit better about it. He ran his cool palm over her ass cheek to sooth the searing red marks left by his belt. He hoped he had proven to her that she was indeed _his. _The funny thing being that she had been just as rough with him so in a way he belonged to her. Not he minded. Better to belong to Leah Clearwater than to someone like Maria.

"In a hurt so good kind of way." His girlfriend of sorts commented and looked around after a moment. Her eyes landing on her torn shirt. "Hey! That was new!"

Jasper quirked an eyebrow and kissed the top of her. "You're dressing up for me? I knew you loved me Clearwater."

TBC...

**AN: I think that this chapter came out pretty good. I could have gone a lot of different ways and I know I could have made it longer, but I think that it worked. I haven't been feeling well and I wanted to post something.**

**Oh for all those who like my Edward/Leah stories, I am working on posting an AH Edward and Leah story. So keep your eyes open for that. I do hope that you all liked this chapter! Tell me what you think is going to happen.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"Edward I need to talk to you."**

**"What is it Alice?" "Fuck Ali you're shaking. What is the matter?"**

**"I think I might be pregnant."**

**"What?"**

**"Do you need me to say it twice?"**

**"We used protection!"**

**"Obviously it did not work Edward." "Please talk to me. You are kinda freaking me out here. I have never known you to not have something to say."**

**"What the fuck am I supposed to say?" **

**AND**

**"You sounded upset on the phone Edward. How can I help you?"**

**"You know how you can help me Tanya."**

**"I thought you had a girlfriend?"**

**"I thought you didn't care about that?"**

**"I don't."**

**"Then shut the fuck up and give me what you have been throwing my way for weeks."**

**"I told you I only wanted the old Edward. Are you him?"**

**"Like you said Tanya, people never really change. I'm who I have always been. I am sick of pretending to be something I'm not."**

**"Then come on in and I will see what I can do for you."**


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The tiny girl known as Alice Cullen was pacing back and forth by time her boyfriend came home from class. Her feet actually had blisters due to the amount of pacing she had done. Her hands shook and a sheen of sweat covered every inch of her body. Her stomach felt as if she were on a roller coaster, but she knew that wasn't due to nervousness. No, what caused her stomach to do flip flops is the reason she nervous. Nervous of the reaction her body friend would have.

Alice knew that Edward Cullen wasn't the kind of guy who wanted a family. Hell, he resented his parents for trying to make him in to a clone of his father. Would he think that Alice had joined their side? Would he think that she was trying to trap him? Oh god, what if he wanted her take care of the problem?

The tiny racer did not know if she would be able to do that. She'd only found out a little while ago and already she was in love with child resting in her womb. She knew she would never have the strength to have an abortion. It just was not the type of person she was. Even if she had to raise this baby alone, she would still keep it. She only hoped that Edward wouldn't react badly to this.

Her bronze haired boyfriend told her many times that he would never leave her. She had to hold on to the hope that he would keep that promise. She was not asking him to change. It's not like Alice expected him to propose to her or something. She wasn't asking that he give up his street racing. She just needed to know that he would support her through this. Needed to know he would be here for her and the baby. _The baby. _A tiny half smile appeared on her lips when she thought those two words.

Edward came bursting through the door with a big smile on his face. He headed straight for Alice and lifted her up in to his arms before spinning her around the room like he always did. He kissed her lips softly and set her back on her feet. He handed her a bouquet of yellow tulips and set his bag on the counter. He grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit on the table. He took a big bite before turning to look at her.

"I hope you like the flowers. I saw them on the way home and they reminded me of you." He came to stand next to her and he reached out to grab her ass. "How was your day Ali? Mine was superb. I got an A on the english lit paper. That means Carlisle won't be on my ass as much these next few weeks."

The pixie like girl tried to smile, but she failed miserably. Her hands knotted themselves together as she tried to gather the strength needed for the approaching conversation. "Edward I need to talk to you."

"What is it Alice?" When he saw all tense his girlfriend was, Edward started to panic. Had someone hurt her? Had someone tried to do something to her?

His girlfriend was usually much more cheery than she was in this moment. On a normal day she would have greeted him bare ass naked. He would open the door and there she would be in nothing other than her birthday suit. Obviously something had changed and he was sure that whatever it was, he would not be happy. If someone dared to lay a hand on her, they'd be a dead man. He had killed for her in the past and he had no problem doing so again.

When he took the time to study her posture he noticed her whole body was quivering. "Fuck Ali you're shaking. What is the matter?"

Edward wrapped her up in his arms and began to caress her hair. He hated it when Alice was anything other than her cheery self. It's just odd to see her nervous or scared. She had such a bubbly personality and he loved that about her. Loved how she was different than anyone else he knew. It's what drew him to her in the first place.

Burying her face in her green eyed loves chest, Alice mumbled the words that would no doubt change everything. "I think I might be pregnant."

When Alice spoke those words, Edward Cullen felt his whole world tilt. Alice thought she was what? No. No. No fucking way! A baby? A crying little monster who you are stuck with for at least 18 years? NO! Him as a father? Was fate fucking high when they decided to make him Alice's baby daddy? Oh god...he was gonna be a father? Edward thought he may be sick.

He didn't want to be like Carlisle. He hated the idea of an apple pie life. The white picket fence deal just wasn't his thing. He thought Alice had known this. He never lied to her when they had discussed the topic of family. He had told her maybe one day, but he had meant one day in the way off future. Like when he was forty years old and had nothing else to live for. Only then would he consider the idea. Right now he just wasn't ready.

"What?" He shook his head to deny everything she happened to be saying. He even pushed away from her. The bronze haired ex bad boy had pushed himself in to the wall and as far away from her as possible.

Hurt crossed Alice's petite features when her boyfriend pushed himself away from her. Did he think this was something she had planned? Did he honestly believe she wasn't fucking terrified? "Do you need me to say it twice?"

"We used protection!" Edward snapped at her as his hands went to his hair. He sank down to the floor as he breath began to quicken. He could feel panic rising within his chest.

The condom box _had _said they couldn't guarantee one hundred percent protection. That is why Alice was also on the pill. Edward had thought with him using condoms and her on the pill, they would be one hundred percent safe. It had been double protection right? Shouldn't that have been a hundred percent protection?

Then he let his mind wander to the possibility of Alice having planned this. Could his girlfriend be one of those crazy women who poked holes in there diaphragms or something? What if she had like poked holes in his condom or skipped a few of her pills? Did she purposely do this in order to get him to propose to her? Did she want to make sure he had a reason to never leave her? Had he gotten involved with an unstable woman? Edward thought he knew Alice, but right now he wasn't so sure.

"Obviously it did not work Edward." She snapped back as her eyes filled with tears. His reaction was not helping with the gigantic ball of fear in her stomach. After a minute she knelt down in front of him and tried to take his hands in hers. "Please talk to me. You are kinda freaking me out here. I have never known you to not have something to say."

"What the fuck am I supposed to say?" Her bronze haired racing boyfriend ripped his hands from hers and jumped to his feet. "Do you want me to be happy about this? Should I got out and start buying baby shit? I never asked for this!"

"And I did?" The stinging slap she left on his cheek made her hand go numb. She tried to shake her hand in order to get some feeling back in to the limb. "You think that I thought hey let's have a baby and not consult with Edward first? I know we aren't ready for a baby, but guess what? It's going to happen whether you like it or not!"

"Not if you get rid of it!" The words echoed in both of their heads after he had spoken them. The look on her face actually broke his heart. She looked at him as if she did not know him at all. He stretched his hand out to try and touch her and she stepped back out of his reach. "Alice..."

"Is that what you want?" Her question barely a whisper. Her hands came to rest on her stomach. "Because if it is, I can't give it to you. I want this baby Edward. Even if you don't want it, I am going to have it. I'm not asking you to change. I just want you to support my decision. I do not expect a ring or anything. I just need you here with me."

Running his fingers in his hair again, he sighed and grabbed his jacket. "I don't know if I can support this decision Alice. I don't know if I can give you what you need. I need time to think. I need to-I need to.."

He didn't bother finishing his sentence as he grabbed his keys from his pocket and made a beeline for the front door. When he left, Alice let herself fall down to the floor. Tears streaked her face as she rocked back and forth. What had she expected? She should've known he would react like this, and yet she had hoped that maybe he would show a flicker of happiness.

She really did not want to raise this baby alone. As she rocked back and forth on the floor, she silently prayed that Edward would come home after he cooled down. Maybe he needed and hour or two in order to relax and wrap his head around this. She just needed to give him some time. Alice knew that he could be a good man. She had known it the first time she's seen him. In the end he would do the right thing. At least she hoped that is what would happen. She did not know what she'd do if he chose to not do the right thing in this situation.

0000000

For the first half hour Edward chose to drive around aimlessly. His mind a jumbled mess as he tried to figure out what the hell to do. Then he had found Tanya Denali's number and against his better judgement, he had dialed her number. When she answered he has asked if he could come over. His original plan had been to talk to her and nothing else. Somewhere along the line though, he had changed his mind.

As he drove to her apartment, Edward could not stop thinking about the first conversation they ever had. The one where she told him he would never change. Part of him wondered if she were right. Maybe trying to change for Alice had been a stupid idea. He was he was and he liked that person. He didn't want to be something he wasn't. He did not want to be a father. Did not want to settle down with a family and get a stable job.

Sure he had planned to propose to Alice. He even had the ring in his jacket pocket. He fiddled with the ring box as he knocked on Tanya's door and waited for her to answer. Yet just because he planned to propose, it did not mean he had wanted to do the family thing. He would marry her sure and yet he had not realized how much he would be giving up if he did so.

Edward Cullen did not want to be whipped. He did not want to be tied down. He loved Alice and never had he planned to be with anyone else, but the prospect of a baby just made things so fucking real. He couldn't deal with this right now. If they had a baby that would mean he had to get a job. They would need a bigger place. He wouldn't be able to party as much. Drugs would definitely be a no go. He would have to give up everything he loved. He would probably have to get rid of the Volvo for some fucking baby friendly car. Maybe even a fucking mini van.

Tanya's head of blond hair was the first thing he saw when she opened the door. Her smile almost conspiritory as she leaned up against the door frame. "You sounded upset on the phone Edward. How can I help you?"

Edward eyed her up and down. Short denim skirt and canary yellow top. The same color as Alice's car. A car which had been a gift from him. He shook his head to get her out of his mind. Tanya is the exact opposite of Alice. She could help him. Take away all these fucking confusing thoughts rolling about in his head. Tanya would never ask him to change. She liked him just the way he was.

"You know how you can help me Tanya." The bronze haired racer snarled at her with a glare. He had not come here for her games.

Tanya smirked and flicked a strand of her blond hair. "I thought you had a girlfriend?"

His reply was instant as he reached out and grabbed her around the waist. She was so tall. So much taller than Alice. It almost felt wrong to be holding her in his arms. "I thought you didn't care about that?"

"I don't." She traced her pointer finger down the side of his jaw.

His expression did not change. If anything his scowl became more prominent. Her voice was starting to grate on his nerves. "Then shut the fuck up and give me what you have been throwing my way for weeks."

The blond bit her lip in a way meant to look sexy. Edward did not find it to be attractive. She looked stupid that way. Looked like a bad actress trying to pull off the part of someone sexy. "I told you I only wanted the old Edward. Are you him?"

Edward pushed her back against the door frame. His lips going to her neck and his hands traveling her body. He felt as if he would be sick, but he needed to forget for a little while. To loose himself and this is the only way he knew how. "Like you said Tanya, people never really change. I'm who I have always been. I am sick of pretending to be something I'm not."

Those must have been the words she had been waiting to hear. She pushed the door wide open and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Pulling him inside, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he let her. "Then come on in and I will see what I can do for you."

00000

Two hours later and Edward was laying in Tanya's bed with her body wrapped around his. She had been thoroughly worn out and fallen asleep almost immediately after. Edward couldn't seem to find sleep. His eyes wide open as he stared up at the ceiling. His stomach feeling as if he would blow chunks any second.

He should be happy shouldn't he? He just had pretty good sex with a beautiful woman. He should be satisfied at the very least. Yet he felt empty and hallow instead. Alice's face popped up in his minds eyes. Sweet and loving Alice. Alice, who was pregnant with his baby. Alice, who he loved more than anything else in this world. Alice, the girl he wanted to marry. The girl he finally realized he wanted to have a family with.

Looking over at Tanya, he felt his heart sink. A dark shadow crossing his features. Had he realized all of this to late? Would Alice ever be able to forgive him? Would he ever be able to forgive himself? Oh god! What had he done? Had he lost her forever because he was an asshole? He felt his stomach heave and rolled over just in time to vomit all over the floor next to the bed. What had he done?

TBC...

**AN: So I know that lots of you want to kill me for having Edward cheat on Alice. He does feel bad about it if that makes it better. I couldn't write the actual sex between Tanya and Edward. I don't know why, but I just couldn't. I hope you aren't angry about that. Anyways, I would love to know what you think of this chapter. Even if you want to rant about what a dick Edward is lol!**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"Alice hey, do you think I could call you back later? I'm a bit-" "Whoa little one! Calm down and repeat everything you just said, but this time can you try it without using hyper speed?" "I'm sure he is fine. Probably on a bender or something. Why would you think? Oh..Congratulations?"**

**"What is the midget pregnant or something?" "Oh snap..Forget I said anything."**

**"Would you feel better if I went out and looked for him? It's not a problem and I'll ask her. I can't make promises Alice. Okay. Alright! talk to you soon tiny dancer."**

**"Why are you looking at me like that? I don't like it when you look at me like that scar face."**

**"Can I ask you a favor princess?"**

**"Tell me first and then I can answer once I know if it's legal for me to do."**

**"Edward went missing and Alice is really upset. She needs me to go looking for him, but she doesn't want to be alone. Do you think you could stay with her for a little while?"**

**AND**

**"Please stop crying midget." "You're crushing me there shorty. Look I am sure he is fine."**

**"He's going to leave me because I'm pregnant."**

**"Then he isn't much of a man."**

**"You don't know him Leah."**

**"You're right about that." "God! I can't believe I am about to defend him, but it looks like I am. Damn Jasper for making me turn soft. Look Alice, Sullen Cullen loves you. He abso fucking lutely adores the ground you walk on."**

**"How do you know?" "And even if he does, sometimes love isn't enough."**


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasper Hale opened one eye when he was awakened by Leah Clearwater's loud snoring. She had ended up spending the night at his place after the rough sex in a random racers basement. She had fallen asleep as they lay together on the cold concrete floor. He had known he couldn't very well leave her there and so he had wrapped her up in his t-shirt and her shorts as he put on his jeans and boots. Then he'd picked up what remained of her shirt and panties.

After he had gathered all of their shit he had come to realize that he couldn't very well walk up the stairs and through the mass of people to get to their cars. One reason being the girl in his arms. People might of thought he had murdered her or something. He did not want to have to explain why he and Leah Clearwater were coming out of the basement with both of them half dressed and her unconscious. People may come to the wrong conclusions. He did not want to be seen as murderer _and_ a rapist.

The other reason being he was only half dressed. He wasn't sure where his hoodie was since he couldn't find it. So that left him in only his jeans and boots. His chest would be bare for everyone to see and he couldn't have that. Leah seeing his chest now was one thing, but for a whole crowd of party people to get the same view? The leader of 'Soldiers for the South' was sure that they would not have the same reaction as Leah and he didn't fancy finding out what theirs would be.

Lucky for the both of them, he had found a back way out. The basement apparently was used to hold wood during the winters and so the owners had built a doorway in order to get in and out more easily without having to use the stairs. The scarred male had used that as he and Leah's means of escape.

He had thought they were home free until he remembered she had arrived with her car. He had not wanted to wake her up and so he set her sleeping body in the backseat of his car before rummaging through his trunk for a spare t-shirt. He found one which was covered in grease yet it would have to do. Even though his arms were exposed more than they had been in years, he trudged back in to the house to find Embry Call. Once he found the boy and explained what was going on, Embry agreed to drive her car to his place. There had not been anymore close calls after that.

When he got home, the honey blond was relieved to see Rosalie wasn't home. He had not liked the idea of getting the ladder from the garage and trying to carry the russet skinned racer up the latter and pulling her through his window. The door had been so much easier. He had thanked Embry and lent him the spare motorcycle he had in the garage. It was something he found in a scrap yard and he just hadn't had time to fix it up yet. He told Embry not to be in a rush to get it back to him.

After he had gotten Leah in to his bed, he had been way to exhausted to walk all the way back downstairs so he could sleep on the couch. His chivalry was completely exhausted from having to haul her up the stairs to his room. He ended up just collapsing next to her and wrapping his arms around her before sleep over took him.

He didn't sleep for very long before Leah woke him up with her bitching about him bringing her to his place. Having been to tired to argue with her, the scarred male had simply kissed her and told as politely as possible to shut up and get some sleep. Shockingly she had done as asked. She would not admit it, but she was tired to all beat hell and Hale's bed was comfortable.

Now it would seem that his sleep was over. Her snoring could wake the dead. He studied her as she lay there with her mouth partially open and her head leaning to one side. Her dark hair a tangled mess and her legs bent at a very uncomfortable looking angle. Jasper was honestly perplexed about how she could sleep like that. Didn't it hurt to be bent like a pretzel? Then again Leah was very flexible as he had learned last night. Everything she did was odd and so he should've figured her sleeping habits would be as well.

Coming to the conclusion that sleep was a lost cause, the scarred southerner lifted the sheet which covered them both before he pounced on her and started to tickle her. A grin over taking his features when she let out a very girlish squeak and nearly knocked herself off of the bed. The cuss words started flying when he continued to tickle her and not give in to her demands that he stop.

"Ha...scar face I'm warning...Ha ha...if you don't stop..Haha..I will kill you!" A blush covered her cheeks as she almost doubled over from her laughing so hard. Her hands trying to slap his hands away, but she failed to do so. The assault of his fingers just kept coming.

"Or you'll do what princess?" He smirked down at her while his fingers continued to trail down her sides. She was very ticklish on her sides and the area surrounding her ribs.

"Or I'll tickle you back!" Determination came over her features as she raised her long legs up and wrapped them around his waist. With a sudden jerk to the left she gained the momentum needed to flip them both over. Their positions had been switched and now he lay under her with her on his chest. Raising her hands, Leah started to tickle his sides like he had her. "Gotcha!"

Jasper's whole body shook as he tried to hold in his laughter. He would _not _laugh. Instead he focused on the task of grabbing her hips and rolling them over again. This time her knees were pressed up against his chest and he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head with one of his own. "I think you need to take that back darlin. It looks like _I _am the one whose got _you_."

Using his free hand, the pale male ran his hand up her thigh. No longer tickling, but rather teasing her with his light yet meaningful touches. When her eyes darkened he leaned down to kiss her only to be interrupted by his cell going off. He held up finger to tell her this would only take a second.

Jasper looked at the caller I.D. before he answered. "Alice hey, do you think I could call you back later? I'm a bit-"

His entire expression changed when he heard the urgency in Alice's voice. Moving off of Leah, he ended up sitting next to her as he tried to make sense of what Alice was saying to him. "Whoa little one! Calm down and repeat everything you just said, but this time can you try it without using hyper speed?"

Jasper nodded as he took in everything that his friend was saying. It seemed that Edward had been gone since yesterday afternoon and he would not return any of her calls. His tiny girl friend had started to panic and Jasper tried to be rational. Edward went on benders all the time and this is probably what happened. Then she said something that him unsure of what his reaction should be. "I'm sure he is fine. Probably on a bender or something. Why would you think? Oh..Congratulations?"

"What is the midget pregnant or something?" The female mechanic had only been joking. Then Jasper nodded and she felt like a jerk. Her brown eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh snap..Forget I said anything."

As Alice continued to cry on the other end of the phone Jasper sighed and got up. He pulled on a clean pair of boxers and jeans. Cradling the phone between his hear and shoulder, he spoke to Alice as he looked for a clean shirt and hoodie to wear. "Would you feel better if I went out and looked for him? It's not a problem and I'll ask her. I can't make promises Alice. Okay. Alright! talk to you soon tiny dancer."

After he had hung up the phone and gotten dressed, the scarred honey blond had turned to give Leah a pleading look. Her guard was instantly up. Damnit she knew that look. He wanted something from her. "Why are you looking at me like that? I don't like it when you look at me like that scar face."

"Can I ask you a favor princess?" He asked while searching for his wallet. If Edward had gone on a bender, the first place to search would be the local bars.

The native American female had stood up and was currently pulling on her panties and shorts. When she had her bra on she remembered she did not have a shirt. Just as she realized this a t-shirt smacked her in the face. Jasper was smiling at her in his 'I am so innocent' way. She chose to flip him off as per her usual routine. It wasn't a full day until she gave scar face the middle finger salute.

Leah raised an eyebrow at his question while at the same time she slipped the shirt over her head and tied it in a knot above her belly button. "Tell me first and then I can answer once I know if it's legal for me to do."

A light chuckle came from Jasper until he sighed and grew serious. "Edward went missing and Alice is really upset. She needs me to go looking for him, but she doesn't want to be alone. Do you think you could stay with her for a little while?"

The first thing that popped in to her mind was woot! Cullen is missing! Then she thought of Alice Cullen and her heart went out to the smallest racer. That girl really loved Sullen Cullen even though he was a dick. She couldn't very well leave the girl alone to suffer could she? Especially not if she was actually pregnant. Because if it were here in that situation, she knew she wouldn't want to be alone.

Pulling a face at her lover she nodded and grumbled while slipping her sneakers on. "The things I do for you scar face. Sometimes I don't know why I do them and then I remember all the things you do for me. So I grin and bear it since the reward is worth the mind numbing torture."

Jasper held the door open for her as they exited his room. "You're sweet princess. It's cute when you act all tough, but in all actuality you care. You have a heart and you just don't like showing it. Don't worry darlin, I won't let it out to the world that you're actually a very sweet, loving, and kind person."

Her reaction was a scowl sent his way. "I am _not _nice! You take that back right this instant!"

000000

The second Jasper left in search of Edward, Alice had practically thrown herself at Leah. She wrapped her tiny arms around her waist and sobbed against her chest. Leah patted her back awkwardly. This wasn't the way she wanted to spend her morning. This wasn't the way she wanted to spend any of her time if she was truthful. She wasn't the kind of person to offer comfort in a tense situation. She was the person who stood in the corner pointing and laughing their ass off.

"Please stop crying midget." The La Push female hated it when people cried. She was also finding it hard to breath with the way Alice Cullen was crushing her in a bear like grip. "You're crushing me there shorty. Look I am sure he is fine."

The shorter girl continued to cry. If anything her grip tightened around Leah. Her sobs making her voice sound kind of fuzzy and broken. Like a record being played that had a huge scratchy down the center. "He's going to leave me because I'm pregnant."

The tanned racer managed to pull Alice's arms from around her. She held the smaller girls hands in hers. She could've scoffed at her words, but she figured that wasn't what shorty needed to hear. "Then he isn't much of a man."

Even though her heart was breaking, Alice felt the need to defend her boyfriend. "You don't know him Leah."

She wondered if this was her fault? Maybe she should just have and abortion like he wanted. Yet she knew it isn't what she wanted. Alice knew that without a doubt she wanted this baby. She could not find the strength to get rid of it. If Edward could not respect her decision then it was his loss right? If that were true then why did Alice feel like her soul was being ripped from her body at the thought of him leaving?

"You're right about that." The female mechanic from La Push muttered. She closed her eyes for a moment. After sitting Alice down on the couch she sighed clenched her hands in to fists. "God! I can't believe I am about to defend him, but it looks like I am. Damn Jasper for making me turn soft. Look Alice, Sullen Cullen loves you. He abso fucking lutely adores the ground you walk on."

"How do you know?" The pint sized woman asked as her hands rested on her stomach. A stomach which would soon be round from the little baby resting inside. A stray thought passed her mind and she made a mental note to go out and buy maternity clothes. "And even if he does, sometimes love isn't enough."

Leah took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "I absolutely fucking hate Sullen Cullen and you know it. Even though I hate him, I _do _know he adores you. Before you came along shorty, he would use women like breath mints. He would have a new girl on his arm each night-"

Alice cut her off quickly. "For some reason this is not making me feel better."

Leah rolled her eyes. "If you would let me finish then maybe it would. What I am trying to say is that before you were around, he was a heartless dick who cared only for himself. Then he met you and even _I _could tell that he was head over heels in love with you. That idiotic boy would die for you. He has gotten in to more fights to protect your feelings than he ever was in before. He doesn't even look at other girls anymore. You're his everything as gross as it is to think about. I'm sure you guys will work this out. If not I can always beat his ass if you want?"

For the first time in over twelve hours, Alice Cullen let out a genuine smile. "I may take you up on that offer. Hey Leah?"

The Quilette racer had grabbed the remote and was now flicking through the channels on the television. She glanced at the midget wannabe. "Yeah?"

"Thank you for coming over. I know you don't like me, but you came here anyways. You're a really nice person." The green eyed girl smiled up with watery eyes and hugged herself to Leah's side.

Leah threw her hands up in the air. "You are the _second _person today who has called me nice. What the hell? Have I gone soft? How many times do I have to tell you people that I am _not _nice!"

TBC...

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter! You all got to see a cute Leaper moment and Alice and Leah sort of bonded! Two great events in one chapter! LoL and I am rambling, but I cannot help it. I am in a great mood today! I hope you all are having a great mothers day. Here is a shout out to all my readers who are mothers...You guys are awesome! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"What have you done?" "Damn it Edward! Do you have any idea how crushed Alice is going to be?"**

**"You can't tell her!"**

**"You're right. **_**I **_**am not going to be the one to tell her, _you_ are."**

**"It will destroy her Jasper. I can't do that to her."**

**"You should've thought about that before you fucked another woman behind her back."**

**"AAH!" "What the fuck was that for Jazz?"**

**"That's for hurting Alice. You may be my best friend and like a brother, but she is family to and you hurt her by doing this."**

**"So you punched me in the nose?"**

**"Be lucky that is all I did."**

**AND**

**"I went to see Tanya."**

**"Denali? Why would you-" "You slept with her didn't you?"**

**"Alice I-"**

**"Don't touch me! Answer the fucking question Edward! Did you sleep with her?"**

**"It didn't mean anything."**

**"It meant everything!"**


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasper searched for hours and still he couldn't find his MIA best friend. The scarred racer searched every bar in a thirty mile radius,and all the strips club that still allowed Edward and hadn't banned him. He hadn't been seen in any of the usual hang out spots and his parents had no idea where their son could be. Jasper had only contacted them when he realized his friend really _was _missing.

It is in the most unlikely of places that 'Soldier's for the South's' leader found his bronze haired best friend. When they were kids, they all used to hang out on an old water tower. Nobody really knew of the place and the only reason Jasper and his friends had discovered it was thanks to Edward. When he was thirteen, he had decided to run away from home and he ended up spending the night at the very top of the tower. Ever since then, it had been the 'Soldier's' place to hang out or to go when they felt the need to be alone.

The southerner had come to this place as a last ditch effort to find his friend. When he saw Edward's car parked at the bottom, he realized he should've checked here first instead of wasting his time. The honey blond took his keys from the ignition and stepped out of his car. He could see his best friend at the top of the rusty tower with his hands stretched out as his side. Was he going to jump? If so then Jasper knew for sure he would not be trying to catch him.

"If you jump I am pretty sure that you won't bounce back up to the top." He called out and started to climb up the ladder. When he had made it to the top, he went to stand next to Edward.

As soon as he laid eyes on his friend, he knew something was wrong. Edward had done something he shouldn't of. Jasper had known him since they were kids and he could tell if something was not quite right. The honey blond took a deep breath and turned his friend so he was facing him. "Alice is worried about you."

His green eyed friend did not seem to register his words. He started talking as if he had not heard a word Jasper had just spoken. "Do you think that if I jump I would die? Or do you think I would break a few bones? If I landed just right then I am sure I could at least get some form of internal injuries."

"Hey man, are you alright?" Jasper was starting to worry. He put his hand on Edward's shoulder to make sure he did not jump. "Alice said you guys got in to an argument and then you fled. You want to tell me your side of the story?"

"I'm a dick." He responded and lifted up a flask that his leader had not seen before. He took a long drink and laughed once. "She thinks she is pregnant. Which means that I am gonna be a daddy. Yet what do I? I flip out and have my usual dick reaction. When I should be celebrating with her, I am out-"

When he trailed off the scarred southerner knew. He just knew deep in the pit of his stomach. Edward had done something that would not only break Alice's heart, but also broke any respect Jasper had for him. Unconsciously Jasper's pale hand clenched in to a fist at his side. The look in Edward's eye was one of regret. Edward Cullen never regretted anything he did unless it would have an affect on Alice. That is how Jasper knew that whatever his racing friend had done, it had to be bad.

"What have you done?" He demanded and grabbed the bronze haired boy by his collar. A purple hickey caught his attention and his eyes narrowed in anger. Alice never left hickey's on Edward. Well not anywhere other people could see them. His suspicion had been right on the spot. Edward had cheated on Alice. "Damn it Edward! Do you have any idea how crushed Alice is going to be?"

Desperation filled Edward's green eyes. Jasper couldn't tell Alice. It would kill her. It would break her heart. She would hate him. What if she decided to leave him? He knew he deserved no less and yet he wasn't sure how to survive without his little pixie. Couldn't they just pretend it didn't happen? Why did she have to know anything? He would do whatever it took to be the perfect boyfriend she deserved. To be the best father he could be once the baby was born.

"You can't tell her!" He pleaded and met Jasper's eyes with his own. Panic boiling up from the center of his chest.

Jasper shook his head of wavy blond hair. His lips set in to a firm frown. "You're right. _I _am not going to be the one to tell her, _you_ are."

Edward shook his head and backed up towards the edge of the tower. His back met the safety railing. "It will destroy her Jasper. I can't do that to her."

Rage contorted the scarred racers usual stoic expression. His hands shook at his side. He used every bit of strength to keep his words partially calm. "You should've thought about that before you fucked another woman behind her back."

"AAH!" A pained moan came from Edward when a pale and scarred fist connected with his nose. His hands flew up to press against the wound and to try and stop the sudden flow of blood. "What the fuck was that for Jazz?"

Grabbing handfuls of his friends shirt, the honey blond southerner slammed him up against the railing. His face mere inches from the other mans. The tone of his voice full of anger and restrained rage. "That's for hurting Alice. You may be my best friend and like a brother, but she is family to and you hurt her by doing this."

"So you punched me in the nose?" The remark was distorted from the hand covering the blood covered lower half of his face.

Jasper shoved him with one hand towards the ladder. It was time for him to face Alice and admit what a bastard he was. "Be lucky that is all I did. I could've thrown you off of the water tower. If you don't do the right thing and tell Alice the truth, I'll haul your ass back up here and toss you off until I am sure you have internal bleeding."

000000

Leah never got a chance to say anything to Cullen once her not quite a boyfriend had shown up with him following. One look at Jasper and she had known they did not need to be here. She hugged the smaller girl goodbye and followed her lover out the door. She was sure she'd get the full story as soon as they'd left anyways. Cullen is lucky she left because if she had known what he'd done, well a bloody nose would've been the least of his worries. She would've gone Lorena Bobbit on his ass.

Alice waited until the others left before she threw herself at her boyfriend. Her tiny arms wrapping around his waist and squeezing tightly. She had been relieved to see Jasper walk in with Edward, but then she had caught on to Jasper's tense posture and grim expression. Her boyfriend just seemed depressed. She did not care about that though. The only thing she cared about was the fact he had come home.

The bronze haired racer did not hug his girl friend back. To be truthful, he did not feel worthy of her love in this moment. Her loving gesture simply made him feel worse and so he stepped away from her. "I went to see Tanya."

"Denali? Why would you-" For a moment Alice wasn't sure what the hell he was talking about. What did Tanya Denali have to do with anything? Then she remembered Jasper's grim expression. She did not have to think very hard to realize what her boyfriend was trying to tell her. "You slept with her didn't you?"

"Alice I-" He reached his hand out to try and touch her, but she jerked out of his reach.

Thrusting her finger in his face she shook her head. "Don't touch me! Answer the fucking question Edward! Did you sleep with her?"

He wanted to lie more than anything else in this world and yet he couldn't do it. It wasn't Jasper's threat that had him being truthful either, it was the fact that as soon as he saw the pain on Alice's face, he knew that he'd be unable to do anything other than tell her the truth. "It didn't mean anything."

"It meant everything!" A stinging slap hit his cheek and it was soon followed by another and another. "How could you do this to me? After everything I've done for you? All the times I have stuck by your side no matter what. Does all of that mean nothing? You bastard! The least you could have done was break up with me first!"

"I don't want to break up Alice." He pleased and reached out for a second time to try and take her hand, but again she backed away. She was pressed up against the dining room table. "I didn't know what to do Ali. You were talking about a baby and I felt trapped-"

Her bell like voice cut him off. "Well don't fucking worry about it Cullen. You don't have to worry about feeling trapped by me ever again! This baby and I do not need anything from you. I'll take care of he or she and both of us will be better off without you."

"No Alice!" Edward reached out to grab her arm and she spun around to slap him again, but he caught her hand. "Baby please listen to me." He said shaking her softly. "I love you Alice. What I did was wrong and stupid. I got scared-"

The pixie like girl cut him off yet again. "Fucking liar! You think I wasn't fucking terrified to? You think that being pregnant isn't scaring the shit out of me? If you think that then you are dumber than I thought. Yet I did not go out and fuck another man behind your back did I? There were different reactions you could've had and they would have been so much better than what you did. You say the words, but I don't feel it. How can you love me and do what you did? How can I ever start a family with you if I can't trust you?"

"Ali please." The bronzed hair male wasn't sure what he could do. Wasn't sure what he could say. So instead of bothering with more words, he pulled up against his chest and kissed her. He wanted her to know that he loved her with everything inside of him.

Alice tried to push him away and yet she couldn't because he was stronger than her. She could feel tears falling down her face. Reaching behind her, she grabbed for anything on the table that could help her escape. Her fingers wrapped around the bottom of butcher knife which she had used to cut up the steaks she had planning to cook for dinner. Slowly she brought her arm around and placed the very tip of the knife against his heart.

"Get the fuck off of me or I swear to god I'll do it." To prove her point she pressed the tip of the blade slightly in to his skin.

"Alice you don't know what you're doing. Do not do something you are going to regret later." Despite being pretty sure that his girl friend wouldn't stab him in the heart, Edward took a step back just in case he happened to be wrong.

Her tiny hand started to shake and the knife dropped to the floor with a clatter. As much as she had wanted to stab him in the heart so he could feel what she was feeling, she had been unable to do it. Instead she ran up to the room they shared and pulled her duffel bag out of the closet before she started shoving clothes in to it. The tears dripping down her chin and on to the bed she once shared with Edward.

She didn't even realize her boyfriend had followed her until he spoke. "Where are you going to go? You don't have any family around here. All your friends are mine as well. Just stay here and we can figure this out. Don't throw us away Alice."

Rolling her eyes, Alice finished packing her bag and zipped the duffel bag closed. "You're one to talk about throwing us away. You did that when you fucked Tanya Denali. I hope she was fucking worth it. And I'll think of something. I'll sleep on the street if I have to. Anything is better than being here with you. Stay the fuck away from me or next time I'll slit your throat while you sleep."

Edward could not do anything other than watch her leave him. He could have forced her to stay, but hadn't he hurt her enough already? Besides, he would find a way to get her back. He would show her that he could be a better man. Show that he loved her and was willing to change. Whatever it took and he would do it. He knew flowers and candy wouldn't fix this. Edward was going to have to actually prove himself in order to get his family back.

TBC...

**AN: I know this chapter wasn't the greatest, but I do hope you all liked it. I had a hard time writing it for some reason. I knew how I wanted it to go and yet it ended up doing it's own thing. What did you all think of Jasper hitting Edward? Do you think Alice should've forgiven Edward for what he did?**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"I would never do that to you darlin."**

**"Do what?"**

**"Hurt you in the same way Edward hurt Alice."**

**"I know you wouldn't. You're a good guy Hale."**

**"Did you just compliment me?"**

**"Don't let it go to your head."**

**"To late."**

**AND**

**"In case you haven't noticed shorty, this is not Motel 6."**

**"I'm not asking you to leave the light on for me anything. I just need a place to crash for a little while."**

**"Then go bother the scarred wonder."**

**"I can't." "That is going to be the first place Edward goes looking for me."**

**"Don't you have other friends you can annoy?"**

**"They are his friends to. You're my only friend outside of the 'Soldier's.' I won't be a problem and I'll help around the house if you want."**

**"I am so going to regret this."**


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The female mechanic from La Push was starting to get worried when her scarred not quite a boyfriend remained silent on the drive back to his place. He was going to give her lift to La Push, but she had quickly reminded him of who exactly he was. They had decided to just go back to his place and she would take her car home. He had asked her to stay over again and as much as she wanted to say yes, she knew that even though her mother wouldn't notice or care that her little brother would. He was probably on the verge of having a panic attack at this point.

Suddenly she was startled out of her thoughts when he started speaking out of the blue and without warning of any kind. "Sometimes I forget why I'm friends with Edward. I can't believe he would do that to her. After every single thing he has done to keep her safe and happy. Why would he ruin it all for a quick meaningless fuck?"

Leah wasn't sure if he was talking to her or not and so she remained quiet. Usually she had a lot to say, but seeing the small female known as Alice had caused her memories to haunt her. She remembered a time when she had felt as frantic as Alice. When she couldn't find Sam and nobody seemed to know where he had gone. She felt the hot pain return as she recalled her breaking heart when he admitted to fucking around on her. Remembered how she had wanted to die. Sullen Cullen should be doing a dance of joy that she hadn't gotten her hands on him. Jasper had been smart enough to not tell her until after they had started to drive away.

When they pulled in to the long drive way, Jasper put the car in park and let it idle. The female mechanic wondered if he was going to flip out or something. She had never seen him so quiet or lost in thought. Finally he twisted around in his seat to look at her. "I would never do that to you darlin."

The Quilette female tilted her head in confusion. She had absolutely no fucking clue what he was talking about. "Do what?"

Reaching across the seat, the scarred male grabbed her around the waist and pulled over to sit in his lap. He caressed the outline of her jaw with two of his fingers. "Hurt you in the same way Edward hurt Alice."

"I know you wouldn't. You're a good guy Hale." She admitted while at the same time correcting her position on his lap. Her legs on either side of his, with her hands resting on his shoulders.

Jasper dug his fingers in to her hips and unconsiously started to thrust up against her. He did not even realize he started to do so until she began to grind down against his erection. "Did you just compliment me?"

Moving against him, Leah tried to scowl even though it was hard to do in her current state. So instead of sending a scowl his way, she leaned her head down and took his bottom lip between her teeth. "Don't let it go to your head."

"To late." He replied and let his hands slide up from her hips around to the front of her shirt and up. His fingers easily slid under the material of her shirt. He pushed her bra to the side as he squeezed her breasts roughly. "Every thing you say goes to my head."

"Uhg, stupid jeans!" The La Push racer regretted not wearing a skirt. Stupid jeans got in the way. "Looks like we can't do what you had in mind to do today. I have to get home to my brother anyways. By the way, I don't think you realize how fucking dirty what you just said actually sounded. Every thing that I do goes to your head? You say that while we are humping against each other? How was that not supposed to be taken a dirty comment?"

Jasper ignored her at first and simply kissed her instead. "Maybe I wanted it to be taken as a dirty comment. I love you darlin. Even if you are crazy at times. You had a point about not being able to what we wanted to right now. You have to go tend to your brother and I need to asess damage control over what Edward did. Call me later." He said and slapped her ass as she got out of the car.

"Only if I don't have a better things to do!" Leah replied and jumped in to the Camaro.

000000

When Leah arrived home, the one thing she had not exected to see was one Alice Cullen sitting on the bottom step with her bag next to her. The female mechanic stepped out of the car and went to stand in front of the smaller female with spiky hair. "In case you haven't noticed shorty, this is not Motel 6."

Alice looked up at her with an expression one would find a kicked puppy wearing. "I'm not asking you to leave the light on for me anything. I just need a place to crash for a little while."

Did this look like a boarding house or something? Had the midget forgotten they weren't friends? Leah wondered if she had missed something. Maybe she was in the future and alternate universe were she did nice things for people. What would posses Alice Cullen to come here of all places?

"Then go bother the scarred wonder." The mocha skinned mechanic snapped as she unlocked the door. Jasper would take Alice in if she needed a place to stay. He was an all around good guy like that.

"I can't." The pixie like girl countered and followed Leah in the house. "That is going to be the first place Edward goes looking for me. The point of coming here is the fact he would never think of it. It will be the last place he ever thinks of."

Leah dropped her keys and cell on the counter. She was happy to see Sue wasn't home. Must be on another bender or perhaps Charlie's place. She did not bothering turning to look at Alice when she spoke. "Don't you have other friends you can annoy?"

Alice sighed and followed Leah. Her tiny footsteps echoing all around them both. "They are his friends to. You're my only friend outside of the 'Soldier's.' I won't be a problem and I'll help around the house if you want."

Since when did Alice see her as a friend? Leah cursed to herself when she realized that little bonding session earlier must've been taken the wrong way. Yet how could she say no? The girl was pregnant with the baby belonging to an ass. She decided to take pity on the girl. Maybe another female in the house who wasn't a drunk would end up being a good thing.

"I am so going to regret this." She muttered and took Alice's bag. "You can stay in my dads old study. It has a sofa bed. My mom comes home at random times and my brother can be a handful, but other than that it should be fine. Don't expect this to make us best friends or anything like that. I am only doing this because I hate Sullen Cullen and know it will drive him mad when he can't find you."

"Thank you!" Alice threw her arms around Leah and hugged her tightly. "You're like the best person ever! We can have movie nights and girl talk and I swear it will be so much fun! You should let me do your hair to and maybe take you shopping."

Yep, Leah thought silently to herself as she let the small girl crush her in a bear like grip. She knew she would end up regretting this.

TBC...

**AN: This is a short chapter I know. I wanted to post something and I am not feeling well. I sort of see it as a filler for the next chapter which I promise will be a lot longer. This basically set things up. I think the reason it is so short is because the next chapter is one I have been waiting to write since I started this story lol. Anyways, I do hope that you all liked it. **

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"Leah Clearwater's phone. She isn't here at the moment so if you want to leave a message I can make sure she gets it."**

**"Alice?"**

**"Oh Jasper hi!"**

**"Why are you answering Leah's phone?"**

**"Cause she isn't here at the moment."**

**"Where is she?"**

**"I can't tell you."**

**"Alice."**

**"Can't tell you Jasper!"**

**"Can you give me a hint?"**

**"What kind of hint?"**

**"Whatever you want to give."**

**"If she isn't here and not with you then she is somewhere else."**

**"That much is obvious."**

**AND**

**"Did you follow me here scar face?"**

**"I did no such thing." "I just decided to go for a drive and got hungry. I ended up here."**

**"At the one place I just happen to be?"**

**"How was I supposed to know where you were? You didn't answer your phone."**

**"That damned pixie told you didn't she?"**

**"I have no idea what you are talking about."**

**"Why don't I believe you?"**


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Alice had been living with Leah and her brother for about three days or so. She had not met Sue Clearwater since the woman was never home. The one time she had entered the house, she passed out ten seconds later and Alice had not had the time to properly introduce herself. Watching Seth and Leah drag their mother out of a pile of her own puke did not count as an introduction in the small girls opinion.

Seth and Alice had bonded almost instantly. The younger boy was always so happy and engergetic. His excitement matched with Alice's own bubbly personality made it so they had become fast friends. The young boy always offered to help Alice with anything she wanted. The pixie like girl was starting to think he may be developing a crush on her. It was kind of cute in and adorable sort of way.

As of right now Seth was hanging out with some friends from school and Leah was out on a date. Alice had been surprised to learn this date was not with Jasper. She tried talking to Leah about it because she did not want to see Jasper hurt. She knew she should not stick her nose in business that had nothing to do with her, yet that is just the way she was. Alice was not sure the offical status of Leah and Jasper, but she knew her scarred friend would not be happy to learn the girl he was interested in happened to be on a date with another man.

Out of the blue she heard someone start to sing a song she had heard Leah listen to many times. The line went 'I love you more than the Japense love tentacle porn' and it was by a guy on youtube who hosted the Equals Three show. Leah was a fanatic for that show and she gotten Alice hooked after showing her one of the episodes.

The small girl with spiky hair clicked of the television and looked around to locate where the noise was coming from and she saw Leah's phone vibrating on the table. She hadn't known the Quilette racer had left it behind. Maybe she had forgotten or perhaps left it here on purpose. Alice contemplated not answering, but then her curiousity got the better of her. What if was an emergency? What if was someone trying to get ahold of because something happened to Seth or her mother? In the end Alice decided to answer the phone and face the wrath of Leah after she got home.

Alice clicked the button to accept the call and answered in her usual chirpy tone. "Leah Clearwater's phone. She isn't here at the moment so if you want to leave a message I can make sure she gets it."

"Alice?" On the other end of the phone conversation Jasper Hale had raised an eyebrow. Out of all the people he expected to answer the phone, Alice Cullen was not one of them. He would've believed he had dialed the wrong number, but she had said the phone belonged to Leah.

Alice's eyes widened when she heard her leaders voice on the other end of the phone. Of all people it had to be him calling? She should've just let the phone ring. She wasn't sure she'd be able to lie to Jasper if he aked for Leah's current location. She tried to keep her tone calm and even. "Oh Jasper hi!"

Jasper shook his head and sighed. At least now he knew where Alice had gone. He had been worried when she disapeared without a trace. Still, he had called for a reason and that reason had nothing to do with her. "Why are you answering Leah's phone?"

The smallest member of 'Soldier's for the South' was glad that she wouldn't have to lie right this second. "Cause she isn't here at the moment."

The scarred southerner clenched his teeth together. He knew Alice really well and he could tell she was avoiding telling him something. That immediately put him on edge. What could she not want him to know? "Where is she?"

Edward's ex girlfriend bit her bottom lip. She did not want to betray Leah's trust while on the other hand, she felt like Jasper deserved to know. "I can't tell you."

"Alice." The honey blonds tone dropped and filled with a small amount of annoyance.

He could understand Alice not wanting to betray Leah's trust, but at the same time he really was curious to his lovers location. He was hoping they could meet up and spend the weekend together. He planned to take her to Seattle where they were having a classic car show. He went every year and had hoped to share it with her this year. There was nobody else he would rather take with him.

"Can't tell you Jasper!" Even though she knew he could not see her, Alice made the zipping motion with her fingers over her lips.

The leader of 'Soldier's for the South' sighed. "Can you give me a hint?"

Alice thought about it for a few seconds. She really wanted to tell him, but wouldn't because Leah was her friend. Yet a hint wasn't telling and it wasn't cheating right? She guessed that it would depend on what kind of hint he wanted. "What kind of hint?"

The scarred racer could tell from her tone that she was getting ready to crack. All he had to do was cocntinue treading carefully on the conversation. As long as he did not push then he knew he had the little pixie right where he wanted her. "Whatever you want to give."

"If she isn't here and not with you then she is somewhere else." Her reply was ment to be cheeky. She knew what her friend was doing. He was trying to weasle the information out of her. Alice was not dumb by any means and she would know fall prey to his southern charm. She knew her friend almost as well as he knew her.

He sighed in aggravation on the other end of the phone. He could tell she had spending time with Leah because she had started to inherit her sarcasm. "That much is obvious."

"Look Jasper," Alice moved to sit down on the couch. She had started to feel a bit dizzy. "I will tell her that you called, but I can't tell you where she went. If she had wanted you to know then she would've told you right? I can tell you that she isn't in danger or anything like that."

"If you can't tell me where she is then at least tell me who she is with." The honey blond tried to reason with his best female friend. When it came to Leah Clearwater he could not help but feel anxious. She had a way of getting in to trouble in the wierdest of situations.

"If I tell you who she is with, will that be enough to make you trust she is alright?" Alice hated seeing her friend all upset. It was obvious he was in love with Leah and the small girl knew without a doubt that the La Push female felt the same. Even if she wouldn't admit it.

"It would be a start." He told her truthfully.

"She is with Demetri Volturi. They went to dinner I think. See you have nothing to-" The dial tone reached her ears and she frowned. "Jasper? Jasper?"

With a sigh she clicked off the phone and rolled her eyes. That boy was going to end up doing more harm than good. He must have a jealous streak when it came to her new friend. If they thought they were only fuck buddies, they were way off base. It was so extremely obvious. The passion between them could rival the passion she once shared with Edward.

Edward. She had been hoping to ask Jasper how he was. She did miss him terribly and yet she wouldn't call him or go see him. She could not face him after what he had done to her. He had broken her heart and her trust. As much as she hated him, a part of her still loved him. She would most likely always love him. That would be her curse for the rest of her life.

Why couldn't he be faithful like Jasper? Why had he felt the need to be with another person? How come that person had to be Tanya Denali? Alice wondered when she had become not enough for him? He had been the one to pursue her and not the other way around. He had taken her love and thrown it right back in her face. That fact hurt more than the betray itself. Curling up in to a ball on the couch, Alice let her tears out since nobody was around to see it.

0000000

Leah was sitting in a lounge while Demetri and Embry enjoyed dinner. She was bored out of her skull. She had gone to the ejoyment rooms as Demetri called them and none of them appealed to her. One had been full of arcade games and she occupied about an hour of her time by wasting about twenty five dollars of quarters. Then she had quickly gotten bored. How the fuck long did it take to eat dinner anyways? She wanted to go home sometime before midnight.

For the last twenty minutes she had been starring at the ceiling since there was nothing else to do. She turned her head and caught a flash of familiar honey blond hair. What the hell? What the fuck was Hale doing here? Was scar face out on a date? Had he somehow known she would be here? Was this merely a coincidence?

Getting up the Quilette woman quickly made her way over to him. He was stand with his back to her and the hood of his sweater was down. She could see the scars on the back of his neck and that made her one hundred percent posotive it was Jasper and not someone else with the same hair style and exact same taste in fashion.

Tapping his shoulder she waited until he turned around to meet her gaze. She did not bother with saying hello first. "Did you follow me here scar face?"

"I did no such thing." He answered while taking in her outfit. Dirty jeans with grease stains and a red t-shirt with a smiley face giving the finger. She had on her combat boots and her hair was let down to fall over her shoulders. Definately not a date outfit. Part of him felt relieved. "I just decided to go for a drive and got hungry. I ended up here."

She scoffed and put one hand on her hip. "At the one place I just happen to be?"

"How was I supposed to know where you were? You didn't answer your phone." He told her and pressed his lips to her neck despite all the people around.

Leah tilted her head to give him better acceess, but still managed to remained annoyed. "That damned pixie told you didn't she?"

The female racer from La Push had no doubt that Alice may have spilled the beans. She was a sweet girl and yet she lacked the ability to keep a secret. Leah would never say it out loud, but she found it rather amusing. The pixie had created a soft spot in the native American female. Leah could actually call her a true friend and not cringe at the thought. There were of course aspects of Alice's personality which annoyed her, but she was pretty sure some things about her own personality probably bugged the other girl as well.

Jasper continued to kiss her throat and backed her up in to a booth near one of the darker corners. Once he reached his goal, the scarred male picked her up and positioned himself in a sitting position with her on his lap. He nibbled on her earlobe before answering her question. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Why don't I believe you?" She asked while at the same time lacing her fingers in his hair. "I'm pretty sure you went all creeper on me and while it pisses me off, I find it kind of hot. Was my little scar face jealous? Afraid I may be doing something fun without you?"

"So is that why you went to dinner with Demetri Volturi? Were you hoping to make me jealous?" He answered her question with one of his own since he knew that it would annoy her. Jasper slid one hand in to her jeans and under her panties. His pointer finger running along her opening before he brushed her clit softly. "Where is your companion for the evening anyways? Did he feel the need to fix his make up and make sure his hair was moused up to perfection?"

The russet skinned beauty groaned and ran her tongue along the inner shell of his left ear. "Demetri is occupied with something else at the moment."

"He is dumber than I thought if he left you alone. Doesn't he know that someone could steal you away from him if he is not careful?" His other hand slipped under her shirt to massage her left breasts through the bra she was wearing. "How much time do you think you have before he is back?"

Leah tried to gather her thoughts which was a difficult task at the moment. It only became even harder when he slipped two fingers inside of her. "Knowing he and E-" She paused in time to catch her almost mistake of mentioning Embry's name. "Knowing him it could take a while. Why?"

The honey blond southerner pulled his hands from her jeans and shirt after pumping them in to her a few times and getting her extremely worked up. He licked his fingers with a wicked smirk. "Because I want to fuck you before he comes back. It will give you something to think about when you're eating dinner and dessert. You know you want to princess. I'll do what you tried to do for me when I was in the hospital for my broken ribs."

The tanned beauty smirked back and took his hand. This public sex thing had always been a weak spot for her. Sam had never been in to it and to know it turned Jasper on as much as she did, well it only turned her on even more. Besides, it is not like Demetri would notice her disapearance unless he came to check on her and even then he may think she went to the bathroom or one of the entertainment rooms.

TBC...

**AN: This chapter was originally going to be longer, but I am not feeling well and I wanted to post something. In the next chapter there is sex in the bathroom and a scene with Edward and Alice. Don't worry though, she does not forgive him in the next chapter. It is going to be funny cause it is a drunk Jasper. Also, did you all want to see the mock date part with Leah/Demetri? They have to make it look real and so after his date with Embry, he is going to have dinner with her. Jasper stays to spy lol so let me know if you want to see that or if you want me to skip it.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"What do you see in that want to be racer?"**

**"Do we have to talk about this now of all fucking times?"**

**"Is it the hair?" "His accent maybe? You seem to like accents."**

**"Not his accent. I can barely understand anything he says."**

**"Then why I go out with him?"**

**"Why do you care? Are you interested in him or something?"**

**"Oh yes obviously. Didn't you know that I love the obviously gay type?"**

**"If he is obviously gay then why is he out with me?"**

**"Why don't you tell me darlin?"**

**"Because it is not my place to tell scar face. So shut and just fuck me would you? I need to work up an appetite."**

**"As you wish princess."**

**AND**

**"Come home Alice."**

**"This is my home now."**

**"This isn't your home. Your home is with me." "I'll get on my knees if I have to. Just come home baby where you belong."**

**"You're drunk Edward and you look like and idiot on your knees like that. Go home, sober up, and leave me alone. I wasn't joking about slitting your throat in your sleep."**

**"If you won't come home then I wish you would slit my throat. I'm nothing without you."**

**"You've got that part right." "Get off of La Push land right now or I will call Leah and she will kick your ass!"**

**"I'm not leaving without you."**

**"Fine! I hope you freeze to death out there or pass out and drown in your own puke." "Take the hint Cullen, I don't want you here."**

**"Take the hint Alice, I don't care!"**


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: I do now own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The scarred racer and the female mechanic had ended up a stall in the woman's bathroom. The door was locked and currently the russet skinned racer had her legs wrapped around her southern lovers waist while one hand clung on to the top of the bathroom stall for dear life and the other was digging in to his shoulder through the thin material of his shirt. Her teeth scraped over the exposed skin on his throat as she moaned his name over and over again.

Her jeans and panties now resting in a messy pile by Jasper's feet. His hoodie beside her discarded clothes as he thrust inside of her. One of his hands gripping her hips harshly and the fingers of his other hand twisted and tangles with the hand she used to grip the top of stall. Hearing her pant his name sent possessive waves of jealousy down his spine. He un-tensed his fingers on her hip before digging the nails deep in to her skin leaving little crescent shaped marks.

"What do you see in that want to be racer?" The words shot out of his mouth as a particularly deep thrust sent the whole stall shaking.

He still didn't quite understand what would possess her to go on a date with Demetri Volturi. The guy wasn't a really good racer and Jasper did not see him as someone with much intelegence. He was more of the spoiled rich type. Hard work probably scared the hell out of him. He was all manicures and restraunts that made you pay fifty bucks for snails or some shit like that. Never once did he look like he had not just walked out of a photo shoot. Designer jeans and hair gel were the Italian wierdo were in to.

Leah was a burger and fries girl. She hated people who flaunted money and she wouldn't be caught dead with a manicure. She liked the adreneline rush from racing and if her hands weren't covered in grease then she wasn't at all happy. Her jeans were usually riddled with holes and the scarred male was almost sure she had never warn designer clothes in her life. Stuff from Hot Topic maybe, but Gucci and Prada? Never would she fall pray to the labels that fashion crazed girls usually went for.

Leah rolled her eyes and shook her head. Really? He wanted to talk about this _now _of all times? Couldn't it wait until later? Maybe when he wasn't buried inside of her as he fucked her in a bathroom stall. This was not exactly her ideal place to have a conversation. "Do we have to talk about this now of all fucking times?"

"Is it the hair?" Her honey blond asked as he ignored everything she had just said. He could have selective hearing at the strangest of times. It seemed that now was one of those times. He removed his hand from overs her so he could tangle his fingers in her hair before jerking her head to the side and sucking on the skin of her pulse point.

"His accent maybe? You seem to like accents." To prove his point he added an extra bit of his southern drawl to his words. Then his rolled his tongue against the shell of her ear and she moved her hand from his shoulder to the back of his head as she held him there so he would continue the rolling of his tongue. The movement sent shivers down her her spine and caused her stomach to do back flips.

The Native american racer reached around to slide her fingers up and under shirt until she reached the top of his back. Then her nails raked down his back and he hissed in pain. This caused her to repeat the action since she loved seeing the pleasurable pain expression which would cross his face when she did so. "Not his accent. I can barely understand anything he says."

Jasper cringed as her nails dug in to the flesh of his back. He fisted his hand in her hair even tighter before pulling to head to the side once again. This time he did not just suck the skin. He chose to sink he teeth deep in to her shoulder blade and placed a soft kiss on the marred flesh when she yelped in pain. "Then why go out with him?"

Leah placed her hand over his mouth hoping to shut him up for a few minutes. He was ruining the moment by bringing up Demetri. When he talked to him it made her picture what Embry and Demetri may very well be doing and those images alone were killing any desire she had to have sex ever again. She had to stop him now or else she would end up becoming a nun and repenting for forgiveness in order to get Demetri and Embry sex images out of her head.

"Why do you care? Are you interested in him or something?" Her eyebrow raised as she removed her hand from his back in order to rip his out of her hair and guide it under her shirt and bra.

Jasper took the hint and began to massage her left breast before switching to the right. His other hand slid up her thigh and around to grab her ass. He rolled his eyes at her comment and bit down on the lobe of her ear. "Oh yes obviously. Didn't you know that I love the obviously gay type?"

"If he is obviously gay then why is he out with me?" She countered and pushed her hips downwards. Her bottom lip quivered and sweat had started to pool on her skin.

Jasper was starting to get to the point where his body was nearing climax and he knew he would have to change positions soon or risk dropping her. With a grunt of annoyance he wrapped his arms around her and spun them so he could prop his booted foot on the lid of the toliet. He rested her on his knee before thrusting in to her once again. He was going to have cramps in his legs and arms after this, but it was completely worth it.

The leader of 'Soldier's for the South' rested his hands on her back. He never took his eyes off of her face. His lips brushing against hers when he spoke. "Why don't you tell me darlin?"

When his hand slid between them to rub her clit in a teasing manner, Leah arched her back as her breath caught in her throat causing her words to come out with a slight squeak. Jasper grinned because he found the sound adorable. "Because it is not my place to tell scar face. So shut and just fuck me would you? I need to work up an appetite."

"As you wish princess." He replied and began to lift her up and slipping almost completely out of her before slamming her down hard. He placed kisses up and down her jaw when she threw her head back against the wall. The loud thump drowned out by his grunts and whispers of love and possession.

"Fuck scar face." The La Push female put her mouth right up against his ear. Lost in the moment she ended up saying the one thing she swore she would never say to another man as long as she lived. "I love you. You have no idea how much I fucking love you."

The words were the one thing they both needed to find release. Jasper thrust in to her one last time roughly before coming undone. Leah was quick to follow and her head collapsed against his shoulder. It took them both a few minutes to compose themselves. He pulled out of her and flushed the condom down the toilet.

Leah finally realized what she said when her mind cleared of the lust induced fog. She was mentally screaming at herself for being an idiot and letting her feelings get involved. He was never supposed to know. She wanted it that way so when he eventually left, and he no doubt would because that is what men were good for, he wouldn't think he had taken her heart. So he would not have a way to black mail her in the future.

When the southerner noticed how quiet she was being, he turned her to face him. He took her expression as one caused by guilt. He thought maybe she felt bad for having sex when she was on a date with another man. "It's not like you two are serious right? You have nothing to feel guilty about. If anything he should feel like an ass for leaving you alone for so long. You and I were together first. He needs to understand that or I'll kick his ass."

The Quilette female felt her expression change to one of confusion. "What? Why would I feel guilty? I'm not really-" She paused. "He and I are only friends. Not the type of friends you and I are either."

This time Jasper was the confused one. "Then why so mopey? Usually you are way less mopey after sex. Was fucking in the bathroom not up to your standards? We should complain to the restraunt and maybe we could get free meals or something."

The tanned beauty couldn't contain her laughter at that. "Oh yeah I am sure they really want to hear about there bathroom is not of quick quality. Are you looking to get arrested scar face?" She sobered quickly enough and crossed her arms as the left the stall. "You do know that wasn't a true I love you right? It was a middle of sex oh god don't stop kind of I love you."

The honey blond shook his head and kissed her. His arms encircling her body like a cage. "Hey I'll take a middle of sex I love you over nothing. It's a start princess. I am getting under your skin and one day it won't be just a middle of sex thing."

"You seem awefully sure of that." She said and ducked under his arms to stand in front of the sink and mirror so she could make sure her sex moment with Jasper wouldn't be to noticable.

He came up behind her and let his head rest on her shoulder. He looked at their reflections in the mirror. The two of them were so different and yet they looked so good together. Or that could be the left over endorphins from sex talking. Either way he still thought they looked great together. Pale and dark. Black and white. Stripes and spots. Two things that shouldn't fit together so well, but they did.

"Hey miracles can happen. You just have to have a little faith." With a final glance in the mirror, Jasper stepped away from her and slapped her ass before heading for the door. "I should probably let you get back to your date. I almost forgot to tell you that you should pack a bag to last the weekend. I'll pick you up at the treaty line tomorrow around noon."

She turned to look at him with question in her eyes. "Am I going somewhere? I don't remember making any plans. Did this conversation happen in your head? Are you hearing voices? You know that is never a good sign."

"We are going to a car show in Seattle. They have an auction every year as well and I thought we could together. Stop complaining because I know you want to go. Just be the line around noon. For the record, the voices in my head are good company for when you are not around. Don't go dissing my voices." He smiled at her and his facial expression told her that she had no choice. As he left the bathroom an old lady came in and was starring at him. He inclined his head politely. "Ma'am."

Leah finished cleaning herself up and muttered to her reflection as if it were an actual person. "That fucker better be glad I love cars. Just because I slipped up does not mean he think I am going to go all doting girlfriend on him. That is never going to happen."

00000

Alice had been dancing around the empty Clearwater home when she heard a familiar voice outside calling her name. At first she tried to tune him out by turning the music to the highest level. Then he started banging on the door and the small racer knew she could not ignore him or he would cause a scene. She really did not want to explain to Leah why a drunk Edward Cullen was camping out in her front yard. Alice knew she had to get rid of him, but she did not fancy the idea of facing him. She was not sure if she would be able to see his face and not run in to his arms.

Finally she shut off the music and opened the door enough to stick her head out. She saw her ex standing in the yard with a half full whiskey bottle clutched in his hand. Part of her wondered how he had found her. Then she remembered that her phone had a thing on it that could be tracked on a computer. That must've been how he found her location because nobody would ever tell him without her permission.

Her bronze haired ex saw her and immediately he took a step towards her. Seeing her in this moment was almost enough to make him forget the pain in his heart. Seeing her brought back memories of the two of them and he knew he would not be leaving without her. "Come home Alice."

The small pregant woman narrowed her eyes and scowled at him. How dare he come here and make demands? Any pain he was feeling was all on him. He had done this. He had created the gaping hole between them and this time she would not be the one patching it up. She was done cleaning up his messes. It was time he grew up and lived with the consequences of his own mistakes. "This is my home now."

"This isn't your home. Your home is with me." He told while falling to his knees. He looked up at her with regret and love. "I'll get on my knees if I have to. Just come home baby where you belong."

Seeing him on his knees and begging almost had her out the door and in arms. She forced herself to grab the frame of the door to stop from going to him. She counted to ten in her head and took deep breaths. She kept having to remind herself what he had done. All she had to do was picture him with Tanya Denali and all her resolve came back full force. He couldn't fix with an appology. Edward would never be able to erase her memory or fix the crack in her heart.

The pixie like racer took a moment to look him over. His clothes were wrinkled, his eyes blood shot, his hair crazier than normal, and his skin had a wierd green tint to it. It was obvious he hadn't slept since she left. It did not look like he had showered or eaten either. He looked horrible and she could not help but be a tad happy about it. It was nice to know he looked how she felt. Maybe he was suffering and if he was he totally deserved every second of torment he may be going through.

Opening the door all the way, she brought herself up to her full hieght and caught his eye. She would make this clear so he would know that he couldn't change her mind. "You're drunk Edward and you look like and idiot on your knees like that. Go home, sober up, and leave me alone. I wasn't joking about slitting your throat in your sleep."

The next words out the bronze haired racer surprised his ex. "If you won't come home then I wish you would slit my throat. I'm nothing without you."

"You've got that part right." Alice stepped out on to the porch. Her eyes on fire as she glared at him. "Get off of La Push land right now or I will call Leah and she will kick your ass!"

"I'm not leaving without you." He snarled and stood up and threw the whiskey bottle as hard as he could against the side of the Clearwater house. The bottle exploded and sent glass and liquid spraying in all directions.

The fact that she would rather stay with the enemy than with him caused rage to boil in his blood as it tried to break free and to the surface. Why had she gone to Leah of all people? That bitch hated him and was probably getting a good laugh at his expense. She didn't care about Alice. Probably only tried to be her friend for money or something. The bitch was most likely preying on Alice's sweet and caring side.

"Fine! I hope you freeze to death out there or pass out and drown in your own puke." She snapped back wishing she had something to throw at him. Alice knew he would never hurt her, but his race had started to scare her even if she did not let it show. "Take the hint Cullen, I don't want you here."

"Take the hint Alice, I don't care!" He moved as fast as he could in his drunken state. He kept tripping over his own feet and eventually he landed on his flat on his face. He could not seem to get back up. "I told you Tanya did not mean anything. How many times do I have to say that I am sorry? I love you Ali and I just want you to come home. Come home with me please. Esme and Carlisle are furious you left. The family is falling apart and we need you. _I _need you."

Alice could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. She wanted to be strong and yet she could not keep the tears in. "You don't need me. You need to know that I am still your little puppet. You want to pull my strings, but I have a surprise for you. I am never going to let you play puppet master again. Goodbye Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. May we meet again in hell."

"Alice I love you! Please come home! Don't do this to us!" The green eyed male felt his heart break when she shut the door and locked it. He cried for the first time in his life. He was not a strong man anymore. His strength had left him the moment she said goodbye.

He did not even bother picking himself up off the ground. Instead he choose to lay here until exaustion took over. He was hoping that maybe one of the 'Wolf Pack' members would find him here and put him out of his misery. When the darkness took over he could swear he felt someone lift his head and put a pillow beneath it as well a cover him with a blanket.

Soft lips pressed against his forhead as a whisper penatrated his sleep. "Why can't I stop loving you?" Then the voice and the warm lips were gone only to be replaced with pain and loss as the nightmares came.

TBC...

**AN: So what did you all think about this chapter? I hope that you all liked it. I had to write it on my dads computer since mine is messed up at the moment. Anyways, tell me what you liked about this chapter and do think Alice was right to not go back Edward? Should Edward be forced to suffer a while longer? I sure think so! Tell me what you think. :)**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"Ah Leah if I were a straight man I would marry you." "I truly would because you are amazing. We should run away and get married together. Embry could be our house keeper."**

**"What about my lack of a penis?"**

**"We can work around that minor detail."**

**"You are completely hopeless you know that right?"**

**"Hopelessly infatuated with you my dear."**

**"You are one terrible liar. Embry isn't gonna be happy his squeeze is hitting on his best friend."**

**"I'm more concerned about Jasper Hale." "If looks could kill then I would be six feet under right about now."**

**"He is an idiot. I cannot believe he lowered himself to stalking me on my fake date with you."**

**"The bathroom bit you told me about must have been fun." "Want to mess with him a bit?"**

**"What did you have in mine rainbow bright?"**

**AND**

**"Why the hell were you passed out in my yard?" "This is not a dog pound and I do not take in strays. Now leave or I will be forced to neuter you."**

**"Go to hell Leah."**

**"You go first and then you can hold your breath until I follow." **

**"What did you do to Alice to turn her against me?"**

**"You're blaming me because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants? Being a cheating dumbass is a good enough reason as to why she dumped your sorry ass."**

**"What do you know about anything?" "You know shit about Alice and I."**

**"I know that broke her heart and I know you love her."**

**"What?" "Why are you being kind of nice to me?"**

**"Because she loves you to and like it or not she is my friend. I blame old age for softening me."**

**"Can't you tell her to take me back?"**

**"Personally I don't think she should."**

**"And the bitch is back."**

**"Thank you." "If you want her back then you are going to grow up and prove to her that you deserve her. Until that day comes I do not want to see your face near my home or near Alice again. You get a jail out of free card because I have places to be and therefore cannot kick your ass. Be warned though, if you hurt her again or make her cry then I will rip your cock off to choke you with it."**


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"Ah Leah if I were a straight man I would marry you." Demetri was smiling from across the booth at his mock date Leah Clearwater.

Embry had gone home a short while ago and so he had decided to buy Leah dinner since he had been nice enough to do this for the gay couple. He hated to admit, but he knew that in this world today not everyone would accept he and Embry. He had been tormented his whole life and made to be felt less than he was. He had been labeled unfairly and it even influences parts of his lives that it shouldn't if the world was a color blind as it claimed to be.

He had lost jobs, friends, family had turned on him, and people used him as a way to beat out their own insecurities his whole life. When he met Aro, the older man had given him a chance and helped him become something. Demetri had regained trust in select people of the human race and now Leah Clearwater happened to be one of the few that he could say he trusted and honestly wanted to befriend.

The Native american female did not judge him based on his sexuality. She did not see him less because of her. She saw it has being a part of who he was. In her mind nothing was wrong with that. It was a simple as that and Leah saw no reason to complicate that. The Italian man could respect her for being that way. If only everyone could be as open minded as her when it came to the subject of sexuality then the world would be a better place. Maybe she could tone down on her attitude a bit, but if she was happy the way she is then more power to her.

As of right they had just finished their main course and had been talking cars. Demetri eventually tired of the subject and so they had moved on to music, movies, book, and anything else he could think of. Surprisingly they had a lot in common just like he and Embry. No wonder the Makah born boy was bestfriends with her. She really was and extrodianary person and Jasper Hale better realize how lucky he was to have her.

"I truly would because you are amazing. We should run away and get married together. Embry could be our house keeper." The blue eyed Italian picked up his straw wrapper to flick at her head with a grin. She kicked him under the table and he had to reach down to rub his shin. He would no doubt have a bruise.

The La Push female glanced over her shoulder at her stalker before turning back to face her would be date. She shook her head as his way of trying to romance her without the actual romancing parts. He just wanted to butter her up for something she was sure. Maybe he and Embry needed her to play scout out for more dates between the two of them.

"What about my lack of a penis?" She asked with a cocky grin thinking she had put an end to his pointless flirting.

His blue eyes sparkled with laughter as he crossed his arms over the table while resting the majority of weight on his shoulders. "We can work around that minor detail."

The female racer raised her eyebrow and shook her head. He was an idiot, but then again she seemed to attract idiots as friends and sometimes even as lovers it would appear in the case of Jasper and his stalking of her right this moment. "You are completely hopeless you know that right?"

The curly blond Italian racer blew her a kiss. His kissy face was so ridiculus looking that she could not hold in her snort of amusement. "Hopelessly infatuated with you my dear."

Leah took a drink her wine and made a face. She never had been much of a wine drinker. She preferred hard liquor. Wine wasn't exactly strong enough for her tastes. "You are one terrible liar. Embry isn't gonna be happy his squeeze is hitting on his best friend."

"I'm more concerned about Jasper Hale." Demetri admitted and both he and Leah turned their heads to face the scarred male. He had his hoodie up and looked about ready to come and stab Demetri's eyes out with a fork or some other eating utensil he could get his hands. People kept looking at him as if they thought he was planning to rob the place. "If looks could kill then I would be six feet under right about now."

The Quilette female kept her gaze on scar face and narrowed her eyes at him when smirked at her in a condesendingly. "He is an idiot. I cannot believe he lowered himself to stalking me on my fake date with you."

Screwing her in the bathroom was one thing, but to go stalker on her? That just did not end up in the it's an ok thing to do pile. He was in so much trouble and he did not seem to care. He had to know because Leah was pretty sure her glare indicated her anger. She had gone off on people for less.

""The bathroom bit you told me about must have been fun." Her mock date stated while at the same time still staring the her new stalker. Demetri most certianly would not mind having Jasper Hale as a stalker. He would welcome him with open arms. It would be a nice turn of events to not be the stalker for once. "Want to mess with him a bit?"

"What did you have in mine rainbow bright?" She asked as she finally tore her eyes away from Jasper. She felt like such and idiot for finding the stalking her thing kind of hot. He had the urge to be jealous, but he didn't get violent with her and that was extremely refreshing.

"I could always kiss you." Her blue eyed friend said with a half smile. "Not a lot of experience kissing women though it can't be that different can it?"

"No fucking way!" Leah slapped one of her tanned hands on the table causing her wine to slosh in it's glass. "No offense or anything, but you did kiss Embry and I do not know where your mouth as been before that. I'm not in a mood to find out either." She added quickly when he had opened his mouth to reply.

"Well that takes away the only plan I had." Demetri looked slightly disapointed at the idea of not getting to piss off the scarred male. "I was hoping to get him angry because angry sex can be the best and I am sure I could convice him to do me. I am very adorable."

Leah had slap her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. She couldn't beleive he would even think of something like that. Well Jasper was drop dead sexy so she could get that, but it was still hilarious to think of. Would she have to bitch slap Demetri if tried to make a move on her man? Hmm, that could most definately be entertaining.

"I know how we can make him jealous." She replied with a grin. The idea had not been that hard. What was one thing Leah had that she could let Demetri use and have Jasper fuming? Something she would never let Jasper do. "You can drive my car. Since we both drove our cars here seperately you can have a go at mine. It will drive him fucking crazy. I won't let him drive my baby. Be warned though, you hurt my car and you will have nothing to offer Embry when you take your relationship to the next level. I will cut off your dick and make you a woman. Funny thing is that even if I don't do that you, I'll still have more balls than you and Embry combined."

The Italian man grinned as quickly left to pay the check. Leah pulled out her keys and set them in the center of the table. She could feet the blond southerners eyes on her the entire time. It kind of freaked her out a bit because it was almost as if he would never blink. God he really had the creeper stare down. He could probably give lessons if he had to. She tried to shake it off by focusing on what his reaction would be when Demetri got to drive her Camaro before he did. The thought alone was enough to get her mind off of the scarred creeper for the moment.

When her not really a date got back she tossed him the keys and they headed out towards the parking lot. Demetri looked over his shoulder nervously. "He is following us. Do you think he is going to kill me? I'm a lover not a fighter."

Leah patted his shoulder reassuringly. "No need to worry rainbow bright. I'm a fighter not so much a lover."

Since the Native american woman never usually locked her car since everyone who knew her feared her, she and Demetri were inside and buckled by the time Jasper started to jog in their direction. "That's what you get for stalking me on my date! Eat our dust scar face! See ya!"

00000000

When Leah finally got home an hour later, she had never expected to find a passed out Edward Cullen in her yard. Well technically he was passed out in her drive way. She had been so tempted to run him over. She thought about it for a full minute, but then decided not to because the blood would stain the pavent. That and she couldn't risk having his ghost haunt her for the rest of her life.

"Why the hell were you passed out in my yard?" She asked as she slammed the car door and stomped in his direction. He hadn't woken up and yet and she felt that kicking him would be the only way to rouse him. So her foot connected with his ribs and his eyes popped open quickly only to be shielded by his hand. "This is not a dog pound and I do not take in strays. Now leave or I will be forced to neuter you."

Edward sat up and ran a hand through his messy bronze hair. He rubbed his eyes with his other hand as he tried to remember exactly how he ended up here. "Go to hell Leah."

She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She wanted to kick him again, but more than that she wanted him gone. If she kicked him it would only take him longer to get his ass off of her families property. "You go first and then you can hold your breath until I follow."

As he stood up it all came back to him in a rush. He held one hand on the back of his neck and fought the urge to not expell everything from his stomach. "What did you do to Alice to turn her against me?"

Brown eyes rolled in his direction. God how did this dick not get slapped on a daily basis? In the last five seconds alone she wanted to hit him at least four times. "You're blaming me because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants? Being a cheating dumbass is a good enough reason as to why she dumped your sorry ass."

"What do you know about anything?" He hissed while looking around his pockets for a smoke. Damn it! Where had he put those fuckers? "You know shit about Alice and I."

"I know that broke her heart and I know you love her." The mocha skinned female sighed as she watched Edward fumble for a cigarette and finally she pulled pack out and tossed it to him. She only had one left anyways so it wasn't a real big hardship.

"What?" He mumbled and caught the pack then the lighter afterwards. He lit the smoke quickly and enhaled deeply. "Why are you being kind of nice to me?"

When he offered her the smoke she hesitated and then thought what the hell before taking. She never thought she would be sharing a cigarette with Edward fucking Cullen of all people. "Because she loves you to and like it or not she is my friend. I blame old age for softening me."

They continued to share for a few minutes in silence before he chose to spoke again. He leaned against her car and to her surprise she let him. Obviously she would have to wash it later. "Can't you tell her to take me back?"

"Personally I don't think she should." She replied truthfully as she stomped the butt of the cigarette beneath her shoe. She saw no reason to lie to them.

The bronze haired racer pushed away from her car using his arms. He turned to glare at her. This is why nobody ever wanted to be friends for her. She could not be nice for more than ten minutes at a time. This must've been a record for her. "And the bitch is back."

"Thank you." Leah said letting the words roll down her spine. Being called a bitch hadn't bothered in so many years she could not even keep count by this time. "If you want her back then you are going to grow up and prove to her that you deserve her. Until that day comes I do not want to see your face near my home or near Alice again. You get a jail out of free card because I have places to be and therefore cannot kick your ass. Be warned though, if you hurt her again or make her cry then I will rip your cock off to choke you with it."

When she headed inside to pack she was surprised to feel him grab her arm. He spun her around and placed a piece of paper in her hand. "It's my phone number and before you make some smart ass fucking comment, I am not trying to make a pass at you. If you could, from time to time I mean, let me know how she is doing and how the pregnancy is coming along then I would really appereciate it. Despite being a dick you were right, I honestly do love her and I will do what I can to show her that."

Stuffing the number in her pocket, she nodded and turned to go inside. "Don't fuck it up or it will be a guaranteed promise I will fuck you up. See you later you bronze haired douche bag."

TBC...

**AN: I actually really liked how this chapter came out. A lot of people expected for Leah to kiss Demetri but I wanted to go a different way. I figured Jasper would be really angry if Demetri got to drive Leah's car before him. I thought it would be hilarious. I also kind of wanted Leah and Edward to get on even ground if for a little bit. Don't worry it most likely will not last. I do hope that you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts as always :)**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"Do you even like me Rosalie?"**

**"If I didn't like you do you really think I would've invited you over?"**

**"You only invited me because your brother isn't home." "It's like you are ashamed to be seen with me."**

**"I don't see you rushing home to tell your father or sisters about me either."**

**"You never seemed in a hurry to meet them."**

**"You never asked."**

**"Do you?"**

**"Why?" "Are you going to introduce me to the Black's?"**

**"Well yes I am Rose." "If you want to meet them that is?"**

**"Would you like to meet Jasper? I mean maybe you could come to dinner?"**

**"Won't he kill me? For screwing his sister I mean?"**

**"Put this conversation on pause for a minute." "Are we actually being romantic with each other?"**

**AND**

**"Are you going to be grouchy this whole weekend?" "Cause if so then take me the fuck home."**

**"Should I be happy that you fucked him?"**

**"I did what? Man he must've been really bad if I don't remember."**

**"Didn't you darlin?" "I mean you let him drive your car and-"**

**"And that immediately means I fucked him? I fuck you and you haven't driven my car!"**

**"I just thought-"**

**"You didn't fucking think for a second."**

**"You're going to make us crash for fucks sake Leah!" "Stop fucking slapping me!"**

**"Why should I? You basically called me easy!" "Be lucky I don't have any sharp pointy objects."**

**"I wasn't trying to call you easy."**

**"Then what were you trying to say exactly?"**

**"I don't know!" "All I know is that I fucking love you and you don't even act like- Forget it."**

**"He's gay you dumbass!" **

**"What?"**

**"Demetri is gay. Gay, gay, gay! I went out with him to cover for he and Embry. I was being a friend you possessive jackass! I am only telling you now because he said it was alright. He figured you would flip out about it. God why do I love such an ass?"**

**"You love me?" "Ha you love me! I knew it!"**

**"I do not."**

**"You said so you can't take it back. You love me, you love me, you love me."**

**"You are so immature sometimes."**

**"You still love me."**


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Rosalie Hale was currently sitting on what remained of Jacob Black's motorcycle. He had refused to junk it and the blonde mechanic had offered to help him see if it was salvagable. She had begun to grow annoyed when she tried to start it and it just remained silent. The heel of her boot clicked against the kick start again and still nothing. She growled in fustration and climbed off the bike so she could crouch down and take a better look.

"I don't see why it isn't starting. Nothing seems to be wrong the the fuel line or the ignition itself. It could be the kick start itself." She pushed her face closer to the engine of the bike looking or anything that may tip her off to what was wrong and found nothing. "I am begining to think this is a lost cause. It would be cheaper to get a new one. The body work alone on this is going to run you up a few grand at the very least."

Jacob came to stand beside her. "I have a lot of memories with this bike and I really can't see myself saying goodbye to it yet. I thought you could fix anything? That's what you told me the other day isn't it?"

Rose shook her head and fiddled with the break line to see if that were loose. At least she would be able to fix that if nothing else. "I can fix things which are broken. I never said I could bring dead motorcycles back to life. This thing is completely a wasted wreck and the only thing you could use it for is spare parts."

The male Quilette mechanic frowned and offered her his hand to help her up. "Or maybe you just aren't as good as you claim to be."

"Don't make me call my brother to kick your ass." The blonde replied as she took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "I can't fix this and I honestly don't think it can be saved, but because your attached to it I will get in touch with some friends of mine. Give me a couple weeks to see what I can come up with."

"Sure sure." Jacob nodded as they headed inside the house.

Her brother wasn't home this weekend and she had asked him to stay over. This had the La Push male feeling a tad uncomfortable. He did not know what was going on with everyone around him. First Leah and Jasper Hale had started hooking up and then it was he and Rosalie. After learning about Leah and Jasper, he wasn't sure what was wrong and right anymore. If it made him happy was it really wrong?

He had thought that Bella was his soul mate and then she fucked around on him with Edward Cullen and he hadn't believed in soul mate's or even love anymore. Then Rose had started visiting him in the hospital or unknown reasons and they had just clicked. Was it even possible to click with someone you were taught to hate? Had everything he thought he had known about the 'Soldier's for the South' been wrong?

"Do you even like me Rosalie?" He questioned once they had made it in to the livingroom.

The beautiful blonde turned to stare at him. She pushed him him down on to the couch and straddled his lap in such a way that she was facing him. "If I didn't like you do you really think I would've invited you over?"

"You only invited me because your brother isn't home." The Quilette male stated and rested one of his hands in the center of her back. "It's like you are ashamed to be seen with me."

Perhaps she did feel shame when it came to her relationship with Jacob. He couldn't blame i she felt that way. He had treated her terrible for years and all in the name of pride. He had never given her a chance and when the name calling of whore started after she came back from her disapearance, he could not deny that he had been one of the name callers. He had not cared about what happened her or about her feelings. It's something he would never be able to take back.

Now that he knew about Rosalie and what happened with Royce King, Jacob felt even worse for the way he treated her in the past. The 'Wolf Pack' was supposed to be better than the 'Soldier's' and yet look at the track record. It was the 'Wolf Pack' who started most of the fights. The scarred leader of 'Soldier's for the South' never tried to cause drama and niether did his crew other than Edward Cullen. It's always Sam or one of Jacob's friends who seemed to start the trouble.

The 'Wolf Pack' mechanic wondered if Sam had been wrong when he said the Hale's could never find peace with the members of Jacob's crew. Maybe it was Sam himself who kept the fires of hatred stoked just enough to get what he wanted which was an all out war. Any excuse to attack Jasper was something he longed for. The more years that passed and the angrier Sam Uley got. Either he would die trying to get revenge or end up a bitter old man.

"I don't see you rushing home to tell your father or sisters about me either." Rose replied wguke wrapping her arms around his neck. It was odd how comfortable she felt with him. Safe and protected like she had not felt in a very long time. Since before her doomed relationship with Royce King.

Jacob pressed the palm of his hand against her cheek and let his eyes linger on her face. Sometimes as corny as it sounded, he wondered if he had died only to be saved by and angel. "You never seemed in a hurry to meet them."

"You never asked." She grinned reached over to grab a throw pillow in order to hit him upside the head. "Haven't you ever properly courted a girl before? You're supposed to ask me if I would like to meet your family. I you are serious about me that is."

The La Push male remained silent or a moment. Did he want to get serious with Rosalie? Did he love her? Could he love her if given the chance? Was what he felt or her worth fighting or? He could end up getting kicked out of the 'Wolf Pack' and yet he truly believed it was worth it. She was worth it it in his opinion.

"Do you?" He asked after a minute. He held his breath as he waited for her answer because this could change everything.

"Why?" One perfectly blonde eyebrow arched in surprise and a small amount of hope. A smile smile crept up on to her lips. "Are you going to introduce me to the Black's?"

"Well yes I am Rose." Placing his hands on her hips, he lifted her up and off his lap in order to set her down beside him. He held her hands in his and his expression wavered with a hint o nervousness. "If you want to meet them that is?"

A blinding smile from Rosalie had set Jacob's nerves back in the proper place. When she jumped up on to her knees in excitement, he couldn't help but laugh. "Would you like to meet Jasper? I mean maybe you could come to dinner?"

His nerves were on edge once more. Jacob frowned in worry. He would never admit this, but Jasper Hale could be quite scary when he wanted to be"Won't he kill me? For screwing his sister I mean?"

The tall blonde rolled her eyes. Why was everyone scared of her brother? Jasper wouldn't hurt a fly. He was the nicest person she knew. He would give someone the shirt off his back i he knew it would help them. The scars may be a little frightening and yet that had nothing to do with who was on the inside. People really needed to give her brother a chance. They may be surprised by what they found.

"Put this conversation on pause for a minute." Rosalie said and tilted her head with a teasing grin. "Are we actually being romantic with each other?"

Jacob laughed at her and pressed his lips to hers. His hands resting on her shoulder blades as he kissed her long and hard. Maybe had been right before. Maybe Rosalie was his own guardian angel. He wouldn't ask for anyone else. She had brought back light in to his life he hadn't known he was even missing.

0000000

Leah had arrived at noon just as Jasper had asked of her. She had a bag packed and Alice knew where she was going in case of emergencies. Seth was staying over at Quil's house for the weekend so she wouldn't have to worry about that. Her mother hadn't been home and so Leah did not bother trying to find her. Not like Sue would care anyways. She had yet to notice Alice was living with them and so Leah figured her mother wouldn't miss her for a few days.

The ride to Seattle had been filled with akward silence. Jasper gripped the wheel tightly and stared straight ahead. He didn't try to start a conversation either. He had simply flicked the radio on to a local country station and continued driving. Leah had not even gotten a kiss or charming smile and that is how she knew something was wrong.

"Are you going to be grouchy this whole weekend?" The Quilette female asked without bothering to turn and look in his direction. She chose to continue staring out of the window as she watched the scenery whiz by. "Cause if so then take me the fuck home."

Jasper tightened his grip on the wheel until his knuckles started to turn white. His teeth gritted together tightly while he tried to keep his anger in check. He wasn't angry with her per say. More angry at Demetri and what he figured had happened between the two. "Should I be happy that you fucked him?"

Dark brown hair whipped around and smacked Leah in the face as she turned to stare at him. Her jaw dropped for half a second before she snapped it shut quickly and made sure to lock it tightly. "I did what? Man he must've been really bad if I don't remember."

"Didn't you darlin?" The honey blond slowed down and turned to look at her. His gaze softening as he became unsure. "I mean you let him drive your car and-"

The female mechanic cut him off with a dark look. "And that immediately means I fucked him? I fuck you and you haven't driven my car!"

"I just thought-" The scarred southerner stumbled over his words feeling like an ass for assuming she had fucked another man. He should've known better than to jump to conclussions when he had no proof. That is what jealousy got you if you weren't careful.

"You didn't fucking think for a second." She snapped and turned away from him once more. Then she whirled back around and slapped the back of his head before raising her hand to slap him again.

"You're going to make us crash for fucks sake Leah!" Jasper yelled and jerked the wheel harshly to the right causing them to swerve dangerously. He raised one hand to try and fend her off. "Stop fucking slapping me!"

"Why should I? You basically called me easy!" She continued to slap him and added raising her leg to kick him in the thigh. The heel of her boot digging in to the meat of thigh, but not getting a reaction since he couldn't feel anything in that particular spot. "Be lucky I don't have any sharp pointy objects."

"I wasn't trying to call you easy." The honey blond racer told her as he pulled off on to the side of the road. When he had the car in park, he grabbed her hands to stop her from hitting him.

The Native american beauty continued to try and break free of his grasp. She tugged ad pulled, but couldn't seem to break the hold he hand on her wrists. "Then what were you trying to say exactly?"

"I don't know!" Jasper exclaimed and let go of her hands to slam his palm down against the dashboard. "All I know is that I fucking love you and you don't even act like- Forget it."

Leah scowled and poked his shoulder hard. "He's gay you dumbass!"

Her statement had Jasper confused and stunned for a moment. That was not quite what he had been expecting to hear. "What?"

"Demetri is gay. Gay, gay, gay! I went out with him to cover for he and Embry. I was being a friend you possessive jackass! I am only telling you now because he said it was alright. He figured you would flip out about it. God why do I love such an ass?" The russet skinned beauty said all of this in a rush without having to take a breath. She threw her head back against the head rest behind her. Her eyes closing momentarily.

"You love me?" The words rolled off his tongue colored with a hint of surprise. One of her eyes opened to take in his 'I won the lottery' smile. "Ha you love me! I knew it!"

Immediately she straightened her back and glared at him. Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut? Now his ego was going to be even bigger. Leah had no doubt he would start singing 'I told you so' any second. "I do not."

Jasper smirked and when he spoke his words were full of an annoying cockiness. "You said so you can't take it back. You love me, you love me, you love me."

"You are so immature sometimes." The La Push racer stated and even though she wanted to be angry, she couldn't hold in the smile that graced her lips when he started humming 'she loves me' under his breath. He could be immature and oddly cute at the same times.

The scarred honey blond put the Mustang in to drive and started heading to Seattle once again. His joy radiating from his every move. He turned to blow Leah a kiss. "You still love me."

TBC...

**AN: I actually really enjoyed this chapter. I think that it came out rather well. Writing Jacob and Rosalie was a bit harder for me since I do not normally write them as a couple, but it turned out alright in my opinion. I thought Jasper was adorable with the whole 'I love you' thing. He can be such a dork and yet Leah doesn't mind. I hope you all liked the chapter. Let me know what you thought about it.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"Mustang."**

**"Camaro."**

**"Mustang!"**

**"Camaro!"**

**"Princess you are a lost cause if you think Camaro can trump the Mustang. Ford is the best and Chevy is simply the rest."**

**"That doesn't even make sense you idiot."**

**"It makes perfect since to me."**

**"That does not make it any better." "Face facts scar face. Chevy is the best and Ford can't even pass the test."**

**"That rythme was worse than mine!"**

**"I think my rythme was fine." "Ha! I'm amazing!"**

**AND**

**"What is all of this? I woke up to box upon box o baby stuff."**

**"I thought you could use it."**

**"That baby isn't even born yet!"**

**"It's never to early to be prepared. The baby books all say it."**

**"You've been reading baby books?"**

**"And I've already talked to a doctor about what is helpful for you during the pregnancy. Are you drinking enough orange juice? Vitamins are important you know."**

**"Just stop."**

**"Stop what?"**

**"Stop pretending that you actually care about me or this baby!"**

**"I do care!"**

**"You think that buying out the baby Gap is going to make things better between us?" "You can't fix this with your money. Material possessions mean nothing if you can't be someone I can rely on. I don't want your money Edward. All I ever wanted was your love and respect and you couldn't even give me that!"**


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The angry form of Alice Cullen could barely be seen behind the arm load of baby stuff in her arms. Clothes, toys, bottles, books, and tons of other things were stuffed in to her arms as she kicked the door to her car closed and stumbled up the stairs to her ex boyfriends apartment. Her foot met the wood of the door as she kicked and kicked until he answered. She knew it had to be him who sent all this stuff. Nobody else knew where she was other than Jasper and why would he be sending her baby things?

She truly wondered if Edward was hard of hearing sometimes. Had he not heard her when she said she did not need anything from him? She and this baby would take care of themselves without anything from him. They did not need him. Alice had grown up with a father and look how well that had turned out. Maybe it would be better for this baby to not have a daddy. Especially not someone like Edward Cullen. If her son or daughter ever needed someone to look up to then Jasper would be a good father figure. He at least was mature and knew right from wrong.

When the door swung open to reveal a very exausted Edward, Alice did not give him time to say anything. She dropped the load of baby things at his feet and sent him a burning scowl. "What is all of this? I woke up to box upon box of baby stuff."

The bronze haired male blinked and rubbed sleep from his eyes as he took in the angry expression on his exes face. He stifled a yawn and stretched his arms above his head. "I thought you could use it."

The small pixie girl crossed her arms and tried to focus on his face and not that fact that he was shirtless. He always slept shirtless and now that fact annoyed her because she wanted to be angry at him and not have lustful thoughts about him. He was an ass and did not deserve to be oggled. "That baby isn't even born yet!"

Using his best doctor voice he leaned against the doorframe and raised a bronzed eyebrow. He had to keep the urge to smirk at her beaten down because he was pretty sure it would get him slapped and it is to early in the morning for that. "It's never to early to be prepared. The baby books all say it."

Alice paused a moment to take in what he said. Since when did he read anything that wasn't porn or porn related? "You've been reading baby books?"

Edward had indeed been reading baby books. Everything he could get his hands on. He had even flirted with a nurse at the free clinic and tricked her in to giving him every parenting magazine they had. He had wanted to be prepared for anything and he was pretty sure he could take whatever happened. He did have to admit that some of the things he had read about had given him nightmares. For a while he wasn't sure he would ever be able to have sex again. He cringed and shook some of the thoughts out of his head.

"And I've already talked to a doctor about what is helpful for you during the pregnancy. Are you drinking enough orange juice? Vitamins are important you know." His green eyes held concern as he asked her all of this. He had read that if she did not drink enough juice it could cause her to develope a deficency and he did not want that to happen. It could lead to problems with the pregancy and delivery or even cause the baby to be born with birth defects.

Covering her eyes with her hand, Alice sighed and took in a big breath. She needed to remember to stay calm and not flip out at him. No matter how annoyed he made her, she did not want to stress out so badly it could cause a miscarriage. "Just stop."

"Stop what?" He asked with true curiousity.

He had only been concerned about her health. It was not as if he had been trying to convince her to take him back. What had he done this time to piss her off? Was it her horomones perhaps? He had read they would cause her emotions to go crazy. He would have to do more research on that after she left.

Reaching down in to the pile of baby stuff, she came up with a shiny blue and yellow rattle. She raised it above her head and started smacking him with it has hard as she could. She could hear the rattle as it connected with different parts of his body. "Stop pretending that you actually care about me or this baby!"

His hands shot up to deflect her blows from his face. Not that a rattle would do much if any damage to him. It was a move more from instinct than anything else. One of the first things he had learned after he started getting in to fights was that you always protect your face over any other part of your body. "I do care!"

"You think that buying out the baby Gap is going to make things better between us?" The tiny racer dropped the rattle and put her hands on her hips. Her face turning red from her anger and fustration. "You can't fix this with your money. Material possessions mean nothing if you can't be someone I can rely on. I don't want your money Edward. All I ever wanted was your love and respect and you couldn't even give me that!"

"I always loved you!" The green eyed man told her and wrapped his hands around her upper arms. "A lapse is judgement never changed that. Nothing could ever change that fact Ali. You are my world and you always have been since the first day I set eyes on you! Do you think that if you were any other girl I would go to these lengths to show you how much I hate the fact I fucked up? If you were anyone else I would simply laugh and walk away without ever looking back."

"I wish you would do that now!" Alice hissed and met his heated stare with cold eyes.

She was breathing hard from her rage and he was shaking looking about ready to snap. They continued to glare at one another before he suddenly jerked her arms towards his chest and crashed his lips down on hers. Lust, passion, love, anger, hurt, and even hate were poured in to the kiss. His teeth scraped against her bottom lip until she opened her mouth to him. Tongues tangled together as they fought for dominance. As quickly as the kiss had started it was ended.

Alice had put her hands on his chest and shoved him away with all her strength. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and took quick steps backwards. "I hope you enjoyed that because it is the last time you will ever touch me."

Edward moved in her direction again and he almost grabbed her, but he tripped over the pile of baby toys and clothes on the ground. By the time he managed to pull himself off of his face, she had disapeared down the hall. He could hear the clack of her boots against the stairs as she hurried to get away from him. He did not bother going after her since he knew he would never catch her. He simply smiled and gathered up the baby things. He had gotten what he wanted from her. He knew she still wanted him. The kiss told him everything he needed to know. He still had a fighting chance with her.

00000000

Hundreds of classic cars lined the streets of Seattle. People seemed to seap out of every crevice as they eyed the many muscle cars. Engines roared to life and tired squealed in protest. People clapped and cheered while others felt the need to boo or even to try and out do other drivers with burnouts or wheel stands. Leah Clearwater and Jasper Hale felt right at home. The smell of gasoline was something they both enjoyed even if other people would think them to be crazy for this.

"Mustang." Jasper commented as they finsished looking at a forest green 2010 Camaro. Leah had felt the need to look at the Camaro since she liked the sleek style. Jasper on the other hand preferred the muscle of the Mustang.

Leah rolled her eyes as they passed an 80's style El Camino. It reminded her of that skank Maria and she quickly pulled Jasper passed it and on to the next car. "Camaro."

"Mustang!" The scarred southerner sang as they stopped to admire a 67 Impala of baby blue color. It shined in the sunlight and both racers whistled in appereciation. Jasper thought about bidding on in the auction the next day, but decided against it when something in the distance caught his attention.

The Native american beauty said when he grabbed her hand and started to jog off to some unknown destination. She still decided to keep up the argument because she knew she was right. "Camaro!"

Her honey blond lover shook his head and slowed his pace when he reached his destination. They now stood in front of a 69 Mustang Boss 429. The hood of the silky black car was propped up to show off the 302 engine which was done up in chrome. He knew this is what he had been searching for all day long. "Princess you are a lost cause if you think Camaro can trump the Mustang. Ford is the best and Chevy is simply the rest."

"That doesn't even make sense you idiot." She bit back sarcastically while sticking her head in tot he open door so she could take a better look at the red leather interior. She had to admit this car was a sweet fucking ride.

He shrugged and came to stand behind her. His hands went to her hips as he pushed her front against the car. He would love to take her right now if all these people would just somehow vanish. "It makes perfect since to me."

"That does not make it any better." Leah replied and turned around to face him. She looked around to see if the owner of the car was around and to her amazement he was no where to be seen. She bent down and slid in to the passenger seat. Her long legs dangling out the side. "Face facts scar face. Chevy is the best and Ford can't even pass the test."

The leader of 'Soldier's for the South' could not beleive how good she looked in that car. Almost as if she belonged there. He crouched down in front of her and rested his hands on her thighs. He let his eyes roam the inside of the car. Some how the red and black seemed to only compliment Leah's skin tone. "That rythme was worse than mine!"

"I think my rythme was fine." She smirked and held out her hand for him to take. He stood up and pulled her up and out of the car. He was quick to memorize the number on the car beore he turned to laugh at her as she did a strange little jig around him. "Ha! I'm amazing!"

"That you are." Jasper agreed as they moved on to look at some of the other cars. He was about to suggest they get lunch when he was yanked behind a GTO. Leah had pulled him down low as she hid from whoever it was she had seen. "What is it princess?"

"Bella fucking Swan." She growled and peered around the back wheel of the car before jerking back in to her hiding position. "I should've fucking down I couldn't have one weekend with my boyfriend where there wasn't drama."

Her honey blond lover smirked and reached around to grab her ass. "So I am finally boyfriend material? It's about time."

The Quilette mechanic huffed and tugged on his arm as they kept hidden behind the cars as they made a run for it. People kept looking at them, but the couple did not care. "Do you think she saw us?"

The brown eyed cowboy shrugged as they finally made it to a large group of people. He pulled her up from her crouch and headed in the direction of the nearest hotdog stand. "Would it matter if she did darlin?"

"Not really." Leah said truthfully as she made a decision and took Jasper's hand in hers and lacing their fingers together. "Who is she to tell me I can't spend quality time with my boyfriend? Now let's go and get me some grub because I am starving!"

TBC...

**AN: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was fun and I think it came out pretty good. I wanted it to be kind of funny since things happen later on that are very sad and I just needed some silly moments. The next few chapters are going to be funny as well and I cannot wait to get to them. Anyways I do hope you all liked this and let me know what you thought about it.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"What the hell is this?"**

**"It has four wheels and a steering wheel. It's not a motorcycle that much is for sure."**

**"I meant why do you have it?"**

**"Because I own it now."**

**"You bought it?"**

**"Let me rephrase that darlin. It is here because it is yours."**

**"What?"**

**"What?"**

**"You bought me a car?" "Better yet, you bought me a Ford? You're a jackass!"**

**"Your welcome."**

**AND**

**"Embry?" "Who did this to you?"**

**"My brother."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because he can?"**

**"You're bleeding pretty badly. Come on it and let me see if I can patch you up."**

**"You don't have to do that."**

**"I want to." "Now get in here before you bleed to death on my doorstep."**


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The car auction started early in the morning and Jasper knew that trying to wake Leah was similiar to waking the dead. Besides if she was asleep then he would be able to go through with his plan without her trying to stop it. He had known as soon as he had laid eyes on the 69 Boss that it had been made for Leah. Some cars just belonged to certian and people and there was no doubt in his this car had been made for her. If she knew his plan he then she most likely would've tried to stop him and so he had been sure to thoroughly wear her out that evening.

It was not like he did not have the money to buy the car. He had enough money to buy ten or so and not even worry about denting his savings. He had already chosen a car he would be bidding on at the auction or himself so Leah would have no reason to bitch at him. They would both be getting something out of this weekend. The only reason he had called the owner of the Boss after his girlfriend had fallen asleep was to ensure he got this car. He did not want to compete with other bidders. Lucky for him the guy preferred to have a private buyer. He simply wanted to be rid of the car. The fact that Jasper was from Texas just as he was did not hurt either. Honor among southerns and all that.

The scarred southerner handed over the set amount of cash to the older man as he grabbed the keys. "Thank you for working with me privately. I know she is going to love this."

The other man smiled knowingly. "To be young and in love. My wife and I had our first date in that car. If you love that girl you were with then you have definately made the right choice. She seemed like a fire cracker from what I saw of her. You be sure to treat her right Mr. Hale. Woman like her are hard to find. Trust me on that since it took me almost thirty years to find my wife."

Jasper nodded with a satisfied smile. "You don't have to tell me how lucky I am. I know how special my girl is. Now if only I could get to accept this car without a lot of trouble and I would be set. She ain't gonna be pleased that I spent this kind of money on her. Still, she is worth it and I would face her anger any day to see her smile."

The seller laughed as he watched the honey blond get in to the car and head back to the hotel where his sleep beauty awaited. He was glad to know that he could bring joy in to the young couples life. That is all life was about when you thought about it. Grabbing as many moments of happiness as you could before your time on this earth was over. The man pulled out his phone planning to call his wife. She was a hopeless romanic and this story would make her day. That is part of the reason he had sold the car the Jasper. He had seen he and Leah yesterday and they reminded him so much of he and his wife.

Jasper quietly made his way back in to the hotel room. He did not want to startle Leah out of her sleep. He grinned when he noticed that she had not moved from her spot. She lay on her stomach with the sheet pulled down around her waist. Her dark hair pulled around her face and her arms rested above her head on the pillow. She was adorable when she was sleeping. He almost did not want to wake her, but the urge to see her reaction about his gift won out over his gentlemanly behavior.

Sneaking over to her side of the bed he crouched down and kissed the tip of her nose. He held in his chuckle when she crinkled her nose in annoyance yet did not wake up. Blowing lightly on her cheek he shook his head when she raised her hand in sleep to try and push away the burst of air which threatened to wake her. Finally he brushed his lips over hers and that was enough to rouse her from slumber.

"Tired need sleep." She mumbled and opened one eye to glare at him. Even though it was only a half glare it was not any less terrifying than her usual full blown one. "You woke me up and did not bring me food or coffee? Are you looking to get hurt?"

His laughter rang in her ears as he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder sheet and all before heading to the bathroom. "I have a surprise for you and then we can go to Ihops for breakfast. In order to do any of these things I need you to be dressed. So stop complaining and throw on some clothes. Remember that the longer you take by complaining, the longer it will be before I can feed you."

Never one to argue about food, Leah mumbled as he set her down in the bathroom before leaving her to get dressed. She threw on a pair of denim blue jeans and black spaghetti t-shirt with the saying, 'I may be a bitch but that just means I am ten times more beautiful, intellengent, talented, charming, and heroic than you' printed in dark red bold lettering. After combing her hair and putting in to a ponytail she decided it was to early in the morning for makeup. It was only 7: 30 and she never put on makeup before ten in the morning.

Slipping on some sandals she opened the door only to be grabbed by her honey blond lover and litterly yanked out the door. "Where's the fire scar face? Can't you give a girl time to wake up before you drag her off to places unknown?"

Instead of answering her, Jasper simply pulled her down the stairs since he did not want to wait for the elevator. He dragged her through the lobby and out in to the parking lot. By the time he had her standing in front the 69 Boss, he was practically bouncing on the heels of his feet. "Well? What do you think?"

"What do I think of what?" The female mechanic asked as she stared at the black car parked before her. It took her a moment to realize where she recognized it from. It happened to be the same car from yesterday. The one she had almost openly drooled over. "What the hell is this?"

Her southern cowboy winked and pulled the door open as he motioned for her to get inside the drivers seat. He wanted to see if she looked as good behind the wheel as he had predicted. "It has four wheels and a steering wheel. It's not a motorcycle that much is for sure."

"I meant why do you have it?" His Quilette girlfriend asked and set one hand on her hip. She did not move forward to sit in the seat as he had motioned for her to do. She wanted answers first and she would damn well get them.

Her scarred companion sent her look questioning her mental stability. He thought that would have been pretty obvious. "Because I own it now."

A smile lifted the right side o Leah's lips. She reached her hand out to caress the roof of the car. It felt cool and smooth underneath her finger tips. "You bought it?"

His pale hand reached out to settle next to hers. After a moment he grabbed her hand and slipped the keys inside of her palm before wrapping her fingers around them. His smile was almost blinding. "Let me rephrase that darlin. It is here because it is yours."

"What?" She asked not completely comprehending the meaning behind his words. Her brown eyes looked down at the set of keys in her hand.

"What?" He echoed and faked innocence. He would not admit to anything that could get him in trouble with her. He'd simply let her figure it out on her own.

"You bought me a car?" Leah said in half delight and half horror when the answer slapped her in the face. She looked down at the keys, up to his face, and then over to the car. She raised her hand as if to slap him, but something stopped her mid strike. "Better yet, you bought me a Ford? You're a jackass!"

"Your welcome." Jasper told her as he nudged her hip to get her in to the drivers seat. When she was inside he shut the door before leaping over the hood and getting in the passengers side. "I couldn't very well let any woman of mine keep driving a Camaro. You're going to have to admit that Mustang's are just the better car darlin. Now before you get in to a rant I want you to know that nothing you say is going to change my mind. You're taking this car without complaint and I do not want to hear otherwise do you understand?"

Her mouth opened to issue a complaint. "But I-"

The leader of 'Soldier's for the South' held up a finger to silence her. "Don't want to hear it princess. My mind is made up and you cannot say anything to change it. Now start her up and head to Ihops because after we have to get to the auction. There is 68 Pontiac GTO Judge that has my name written on it."

The 'Wolf Pack' mechanic smiled and shook her head as she started her new car. She leaned over to kiss him. "What am I ever going to do with you scar face? You are way to stubborn for your own good."

"I learn from best." He said with a hint of laughter as she sped off. He laughter only deepened when a full blown smile blossomed on her face. This is what he had been aiming for after all.

0000000

A persistant knocking on Demetri's apartment door had him setting down his news paper and coffee cup. He was clad in only black jeans and no shirt. His hair was a mess, but it was early in the morning so he could not find it within himself to care. Leaning up on his tip toes, he peered in to the peep hole only to see a battered Embry Call standing on his door step. He unlocked the door in a hurry and pulled it open.

"Embry?" His voice was thick with sleep and it caused his Italian accent to come out even more. His hands pressed gently against the sides of Embry's face so he would be able to get a better look. Bruises covered almost every inch of the Quilette boys face and his bottom lip was swelled to double it's side. "Who did this to you?"

Embry winced in pain and brought of his hands up to place it over Demetri's. "My brother."

"Why?" The blond Italian asked and ran his thumb over Embry's damaged bottom lip.

"Because he can?" The tanned male replied with a sigh. "I'm sorry if I bothered you or woke you up. Usually I would go to Leah's, but she is not home this weekend. I didn't have anywhere else to go."

"Never appologize for coming here. I don't see you as burden and anything I was doing isn't half as interesting as time spent with you." Demetri responded and started to lead him side of the house. "You're bleeding pretty badly. Come on it and let me see if I can patch you up."

"You don't have to do that." The Makah born boy stated even though he let his crush lead him inside of the house.

"I want to. Now get in here before you bleed to death on my doorstep." Demetri told him with sincerity and lead towards the kitchen. He sat him down and pulled a first aid kit out from one of the cupboards. He knew it was an odd place to keep it, but it had been something he had done or years. "So are you going to tell me what happened to you? I feel the need to defend my potential boyfriend."

Embry tried to smile and the effort caused him to end up wincing instead of smiling. "No defending of my honor will be needed. I have been dealing with this for years. Sam thinks that if I have a steady male influence in my life that maybe it will knock the gay out of me. He thinks growing up without a dad fucked me up big time. So every weekend he makes sure we get together and usually it goes fine since it's at his place, but this time he came to my apartment and he found some no so straight male friendly reading material."

The Italian male smirked at his blush. "So he found your porn? We will have to compare and see if you anything that I don't. My collection is quite extensive you know. And for the record, I don't think you need to change. I like you just the way you are. If your brother can't accept you for who you are then tell him to go suck a clit."

Sam's younger brother busted out laughing. To suck a clit was kind the gay mans insult to the straight man. He had never heard someone actually say it before and he found it rather funny. "I'll be sure to do that next time. Thank you for patching me up."

"Playing hero is my side job." He murmured and set down the cold wash cloth he had been pressing against Embry's swollen lip. He very slowly pressed his lips to Embry's and when his advances were not taken the wrong way, he took the chance to deepen the kiss. After a moment he shook himself out of his stupor and pulled away. "I am practically assaulting you or taking advantage of you. We should slow down until you feel a little better. Let me cook you breakfast. I make a mean waffle."

Embry nodded in agreement and held on tightly to Demetri's hand. "I would like that. Then maybe if you are not buisy we could see a movie?"

"I'd like that. but I refuse to watch anything with Leonardo Dicaprio. It broke my heart when I found out he was straight and so I refuse to watch his movies." The blonde said with a grin that showed off his white teeth.

"Deal." The Native american male said feeling better already. "I've never been a fan of Dicaprio anyways. I'm more in to Tom Cruise. Risky Buisness is my all time favorite movie."

Demetri bumped his hip against Embry's. "That makes you my soulmate. Who doesn't like seeing Tom Cruise shake his money maker in his underwear?"

TBC...

**AN: I am so very proud of this chapter! I think that it came out really well and it is one of my favorites. I hope that you all like it as well. The next chapter is also one I am looking forward to writing. We will have more Jasper/Leah and Demetri/Embry makeout. This will be my first time writing male slash and while I am nervous I think I can do it. Anyways let me know what you thought about this chapter?**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"We are at 7.500 do I have an even 8 grand?"**

**"Eight right here!"**

**"Nine!"**

**"Nine and quarter!" "What are you doing darlin?"**

**"Keep bidding and don't loose concentration. I am going to distract him so you can win. He looks like the bored rich type and I don't see him giving up."**

**"So you're going to show him some skin?"**

**"My mother always said to use your assets."**

**"10!"**

**"10 and a half!"**

**"Do I have 11?" "Going once, going twice, sold to number 415 four 10,500!"**

**"Yes we did it!" "And you doubted my mad skills."**

**"Never doubted darlin." "I have learned to never doubt you my devious little monster. Have I told you I loved you today?"**

**AND**

**"I look so much better than Tom Cruise without a shirt."**

**"Oh yeah?" "Prove it then Call."**

**"For real?"**

**"Why are you afraid? Maybe a little chicken?" "Bawk! Bawk! Bawk!"**

**"I am so not scared to show off my god like body."**

**"Wait I feel like I should have a twenty." "Will a five do?"**

**"And I was only expecting a dollar. Man you make me feel cheap."**

**"Guess you will just have to work for it then." "Come on and show me what you got under that shirt of yours. There is a shiny dollar waiting for you if you do."**

**"What if I don't want money?"**

**"What do you want then? I am quite attached to my blood."**

**"If I show you what is under my shirt then you have to do the same."**

**"I don't want to hurt your feelings by putting you to shame."**

**"As if that would ever happen."**


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah was leaning against her seat as everyone bid for different cars. Now she loved cars more than the average person, but even this was a little boring. She was full from the massive amount of pancakes she had eaten and now she really wanted to be out driving her new Mustang. She had to admit that the car could almost fly. She had a car-gasm from the speeds she had reached driving to the local Ihops. The female mechanic wanted to see the top speed she could reach with the engine how it was right this moment. Then she would be able to decide if she wanted to add NOS or not. Right now she was still undecided.

As everyone continued bidding, Leah had caught the attention of a little boy around the age of five. He started making faces at her and so she made faces back. She stuck her thumbs in her ears and wiggled her fingers as she stuck her tongue at him. He puffed out his cheeks and rolled his eyes. Leah went to make another face when she heard Jasper snort in amusement at her behavior. She flipped him off and stuck her tongue out at the boy one last time for good measure.

"Stop tormenting the kid darlin." Jasper said with his grin full of southern charm. He patted her leg and sat up in excitement when the car he wanted finally came up on to the auction block. "It's about damn time!"

Leah laughed at his child like excitement. She could not blame him though since it was a nice car. A dark forest green 68 Pontiac GTO Judge. She had known scar face would be attracted to a car like that. It was pure muscle and any real car fan would be drawn to the Judge. Even if it were a Pontiac. It was a rare gemstone in the car world. She had no doubt in her mind that this would be an all out bidding war.

The bidding started at two grand and quickly esclated. It started with ten people, but by the time it reached twelve grand only Jasper and some forty or so year old balm man were left in the bidding tug of war. People had turned to watch in interest since the older man was sitting only a couple seats away from Jasper and Leah. Most people figured that Jasper would end up giving up, but they obviously did not know him that well. If he wanted something then he would go for it until he got it. Leah was a good example of that fact.

The auctioner stood up behind the potium and looked around the group of people. You could see how happy he was knowing that no matter how this ended he would be getting a good price on this particular car. "We are at 14.500 do I have an even 8 grand?"

"Fifteen right here!" 'Soldier's for the South's' leader stated and raised his paddle.

The other bidder turned his head to glare at the scarred male. It was obvious he had not believed Jasper would be such a challenger."Sixteen!"

"Sixteen and quarter!" The honey blond racer upped the price and glared right back. Then he noticed lifting her hips to pull her shorts up higher. He cocked his head to the side in curiousity while at the same time trying to keep focused on the bidding war. "What are you doing darlin?"

The Native american mechanic rolled her eyes and stood up. She leaned down to whisper in his ear. Her lips brushing against the shell and almost causing him to forget about the auction. "Keep bidding and don't loose concentration. I am going to distract him so you can win. He looks like the bored rich type and I don't see him giving up."

"So you're going to show him some skin?" He asked as she stood up and bent down acting as if she had dropped something. He had to force himself not to look at her or this plan of hers would end up backfiring.

She simply grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "My mother always said to use your assets. If you want this car then you are just going to have to trust me scar face."

"18!" The other bidder hollared and when he noticed Leah bend down in front of him.

He turned his head slightly take a nice long look at her ass. He even licked his lips as she turned her head to give him a pouty smile. She arched her back slightly and caused her ass to stick out even more. The way he eyed her like she was candy kind of freaked her out. The things she did for her scarred boyfriend. She ran her hand up the back of her thigh and with her other foot kicked Jasper to get his attention back on the bidding and off of her tits.

The honey blond snapped his attention back to the task at hand. He quickly raised the numbered paddle high above his head. "20 and a half!"

The other bidder raised his hand almost half way above his head before Leah caught his attention again. Since the chair she had been sitting in was between Jasper and the bidder, she turned and raised one of her long legs and letting it rest on the seat. She rested her arms on her knee which caused her chest to stick out and towards the other bidder. That was all it took for him to drop his paddle to the floor with a crash.

The Quilette racer continued to smile at him in order to keep his attention. She even sucked the end of her pointer her finger in her mouth and swirled her tongue around the tip. She wondered if she would be worried that she was so good at this and she never did something like this before. Maybe she took after her mother more than she knew.

"Do I have 21?" The auctioner asked and looked around the room. He shot Leah a smile and she figured she had not been the first woman to do something like this. She smirked back deviously. He probably wished he had someone like her to coax more money out of bidders. It wouldn't surprise the La Push racer if he offered her a job. "Going once, going twice, sold to number 415 four 20,500!"

"Yes we did it!" The tanned beauty said and jumped in to Jasper's arm. She noticed the other bidder looking like he wanted to ask her something, but she quickly stopped that by kissing Jasper. She did not feel bad for costing the other guy the car. He looked like he had lots of money and probably had a whole garage full of mid life crisis cars. She turned back to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And you doubted my mad skills."

"Never doubted darlin." The brown eyed male told her with a wide smile. He picked her up and spun her around. She had to bend her knees in order to keep from knocking over chairs. "I have learned to never doubt you my devious little monster. Have I told you I loved you today?"

"Yeah I a couple times." She smirked and rolled her eyes when he gave her a 'well I am waiting' kind of look. "I love you to ya big southern idiot hick of mine."

Jasper kissed the tip of her nose and took her hand. "So I have a question for you."

Leah hesitated at the serious look on his face. "You're not proposing to me are you?"

He laughed and kissed her again. He took the time to kiss her long and slow despite all the people around her. "No not yet. I want to know if you will meet my sister? I think it is time you meet the only blood family I have who matters to me."

"I've met her Jasper. Kind of bitchy and sort of like the 'soldier's' version of me." The mechanic responded and sighed at his pleading look. "Fine I suppose I could play nice with the barbie. You did buy me a car after all."

"Thank you princess." Her pale lover said and led her outside where his new car was waiting. "Wanna race back to the hotel?"

Her dark eyes lit up as she ran to the Mustang Boss. "You are so on you Bo Duke want to be!"

00000000

Embry and Demetri sat side by side on the couch watching Risky Buisness. They should've been finished the movie by now of course, but they had spent the whole night rewinding back to Tom Cruise dancing in his underwear. Embry had ended up spending the night. He was starting to get slightly jealous of the way Demetri drooled over young Tom Cruise. He understood eye ogling and yet this was ridiculus.

"I look so much better than Tom Cruise without a shirt." He mumbled and crossed his arms over his chest as his way of pouting.

"Oh yeah?" Demetri asked while pulling his legs from Embry's lap. He sat up and looked at his house guest. "Prove it then Call."

For a moment the Makah boy sat stunned. He had no expected that short of reaction from the dirty blond Italian. "For real?"

"Why are you afraid? Maybe a little chicken?" The blue eyed Italian teased with a smile. He even stood up and started flapping his arms like a chicken as he danced around Embry with a huge grin on his face. "Bawk! Bawk! Bawk!"

"I am so not scared to show off my god like body." The tanned racer muttered and stood up as he readied himself to pull off his shirt.

"Wait I feel like I should have a twenty." Demetri said and reached in to his pocket to pull out his wallet. He noticed he only had ones and a five. He smiled sheepishly and waved a five playfully in Embry Call's face. "Will a five do?"

Embry smiled back showing off his teeth and he raised an eyebrow and put one hand on his hip in a obviously gay way. The way only a true gay man could. "And I was only expecting a dollar. Man you make me feel cheap."

"Guess you will just have to work for it then." The blue eyed racer said and placed a dollar in Embry's hand. Truth was he actually really happened to be looking forward to see the Native american boy shirtless. "Come on and show me what you got under that shirt of yours. There is a shiny dollar waiting for you if you do."

"What if I don't want money?" Embry replied with a tint of worry coloring his voice.

A curious smile was one half of his response. "What do you want then? I am quite attached to my blood."

The Makah racer motioned with one hand to Demetri's t-shirt. "If I show you what is under my shirt then you have to do the same."

"I don't want to hurt your feelings by putting you to shame." Demetri stated while at the same time he started to pull his shirt over his head. He had no trouble with the idea of stripping in front of the other man.

Embry followed his example and started to remove his shirt as well. "As if that would ever happen."

Soon both men were shirtless and staring at each other. Embry was more cut than Demetri. He had a very firm six pack with his abs well formed and his stomach completely fat with not a trace of fat on him. He had wide and broad shoulders that made his chest seem more defined. The dark color reminding Demetri of melted carmel. The blonde racer thought Embry should walk around shirtless all the time. He had most definately earned that dollar.

Embry couldn't take his eyes off of the Italian male's abs. He had pale skin that seemed to glow in the dim light. He wasn't quite as built as Embry, but he still had a very nice physique. He reminded the Makah born racer of greek gods from mythology books. He seemed to be carved of stone and the way he held himself only made him that much more beautiful. He was actually afraid to touch the pale god like man in fear of having him disapear. Embry never had luck with men before and he did not want to ruin it now. Not when he found someone actually worth keeping around.

In the next moment both men where pressed against eachother. Demetri sucked Embry's bottom lip in to his mouth and ran his tongue over it even though it was still swollen. One of his hands held on to the back of Embry's neck as the other reached down between them to squeeze his rapidly growing erection. When Embry moaned in to his mouth, he removed his hand grabbed one of the Makah boy's hands and guided it to his rock hard erection. When the other boy hesitantly tightened his fingers around the bulge, Demetri scraped his teeth over Embry's bottom lip.

"I-I've never really gone all the way with another man before. They always change there minds." The Native american man admitted when the Italianer pulled away slightly in order to catch is breath.

"Trust me, that is not going to happen." Demetri said and wrapped his arms around Embry and pulled him tight against him. The muscles in his arm tightening as he held him close. Their erections rubbed against each other and they both moaned. "Just trust me Embry. I'll take it slow and I will take care of you. Don't be nervous and let me do all the work right now."

Using the strength in his arms he pushed the tanned male down and on to the couch. He sat next to him and motioned for Embry to remain relaxed and silent. He mouthed trust me as he undid the fly to Embry's jeans. He slid his hand in to Embry's pants and pushed his boxer shorts to the side. When the other boy started to look nervous he used his other hand to turn Embry's face towards his and kissed him. He kissed him long and slow as he let his tongue explore his mouth at a lesiurely pace.

When he felt him relax, the blond man started to rub the palm of his hand up down Embry Call's length. During each stroke he would add a little more pressure. If he felt him tense up he would stop and start kissing him again until he got him to relax. Eventually he was able to wrap his fingers around his shaft and start pumping him slowly. The warmth of his palm causing Embry to squirm.

Sam's brother let his head fall back against the couch when Demetri started to kiss his neck and chest. He fisted his hands in to the coushins of the couch and soon he was thrusting up and in to Demetri's hand. "Uhn..Oh god..oh god..oh god."

"Mmm thank you for the compliment." The blond muttered against the hallow of Embry's throat. His movements speeding up since he could feel him getting close. His other hand slid in to the jeans as well to squeeze his balls and that was all it took. He felt Embry tense and spill his seed all of over his hand. he pulled his cum covered fingers out and started to lick them off with a smile. "See I told you that you could trust me."

Embry looked at him with lust filled eyes. He growled low in his throat and pinned Demetri down and on to the couch. His hand started heading south as his lips brushed against the shell of his ear. "And now it is time for you to trust me."

TBC...

**AN: So what did you all think of this chapter? I thought that it came out alright. I mean the Demetri/Embry part was hard, but I found that I actually enjoyed writing it. I am sorry if it wasn't very good. I hope to get better with practice. It was my first slash makeout and I think it turned out fair. Could have been better and could have been worse. Anyways I really hope that you all liked it.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"Rose?"**

**"Jazz?"**

**"You're sleeping with him?"**

**"You're fucking her?"**

**"When did this happen?"**

**"I could ask you the same thing!"**

**"Hey Jake."**

**"Hey Lee."**

**"Why are you freaking out darlin?" "You knew!"**

**"She did?" "Jake you told her?"**

**"She's my cousin Rosalie she was gonna find out anyways."**

**"You're not mad?"**

**"Why I would I be Hale? If I was I would be a bit of a hypocrite wouldn't I?"**

**AND**

**"Hey Alice."**

**"Hey Seth."**

**"You ok?" "You look kind of funny."**

**"Geeze thanks."**

**"No I mean it. You're kind of pale."**

**AND**

**"ALICE!"**

**"What are you doing here?"**

**"I was called here."**

**"Seth!" "I told you to call Leah or Jasper. He doesn't look like either of them!"**

**"Leah and Jasper did not answer and I thought he deserved to know."**

**"Alice what happened? Is the baby alright?"**

**"Baby is fine." "You can leave now. Remember when I said we did not need you? I wasn't lying."**


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: I decided that this chapter needed to be a flashback. The next chapter will just flow better if I have this first. I think you all needed to see how Edward and Alice met.**

Flashback in Alice's POV-

It has been six month's since I managed to escape from my prision and my sick brother's obsession. Six month's of eating out of trash bins and giving men blow jobs in order to survive. Sometimes I would look at my reflection in rest stop bathrooms and become sick to my stomach. I could not believe the things I had been doing. Yet I felt as if I had been given no other choice. I could not go back to before. Couldn't go back to being locked away in a cage awaiting the day my brother finally raped me.

It had taken a lot of convincing for him to let me go outside. I had begged and pleaded and flashed a smile his way. I claimed I had missed the sun and wanted to see him in the light instead of the dark. I think that is what had gotten to him. He had been so sure in my feelings for him. Deluded in to believing I could see him as lover. His assurance had also been his downfall. I know it had been wrong to play on his emotions, but what other choice did I have?

The first time I had seen the sun my eyes felt as they were burning. I'd had to fight the urge to cover them. Tears had sprang in to my eyes against the harshness of the light and to this day I still had to wear a pair of dark glasses I had managed to swipe at a convient store. I was not sure if my eyes would ever adjust to the light. It may be a lasting effect of having been locked up for so damn long. Still a little pain had been well worth my freedom in my opinion.

Escaping his grasp had been easier than I thought. A knee to the groin and he had fallen to the porch with a pained moan. I never once looked back even when I heard him screaming my name. I had simply kept running as fast as my little legs would carry me. I had not stopped until I was almost have way across town. The first thing I had done was steal some sun glasses and then gotten a ride with the first person willing. That is when I had started learning that the world never gave you anything for free. You would always have to give something in return. Since I had no money sexual favors were the only way I could survive.

As of right now I happened to be walking along the side of the road. My fingers kept running in my now short hair. I had recently cut it myself in a motel bathroom when I saw a missing poster with my face. I had known that a change was needed and this was the first thing I could think of. I knew the ends were choppy and uneven, but I had done the best I could. I had no money to get it professionally and so this is what I would have to settle for.

I heard a car behind me and my head turned slightly as I readied myself to stick my thumb out and ask for a ride. Then I noticed the red Chevy 4x4 pickup truck and my heart started to race. This guy had been following me for miles. He had given me a ride the night before and when he had fallen asleep I had stolen his gun. He scared me with talk of taking me to Vegas and making me his little wifey. His breath has smelled of whiskey when he tried to put his hand up my skirt it was then I had decided walking was better than potential rape from the overwieght trucker. Now it seemed he did not like my answer.

I started running as he picked up speed. I have to admit that I was terrified. We were on a deserted road and I knew nobody would hear me scream. Running would do no good yet it is the only thing that I could think of. I heard my feet beating against the pavement and that slowly began to become drowned out by the sound of his truck. So this was to be my end? I'd die at the hands of some deranged trucker. I supposed it was better than dying at the hands of father or brother. One evil of another I guess. I couldn't expect anything less. I wasn't a princess and this most definately was not a fairytale. I had no prince who was going to come and safe me. Nobody to kiss me awake from this living nightmare.

As I ran at my top speed, something caught my attention in the distance. A car! I started waving my arms frantically. While I had the gun I was not sure I could use it. Taking someone's life was not a step I was quite ready to take yet. Still, if I was given no choice then I would. I would shoot him in order to ensure my survival. The car came closer and I realized it was a shiny silver Volvo. Oh god please don't be some little old lady. I doubt that she would be much help in this situation.

As the car pulled over to my side of the road, the truck pulled over as well. The man whose name I could not remember being told stepped out and he smiled at me with his his yellow smoke stained teeth. I cringed as he stepped closer and tried to pull the door to the Volvo open only to find it locked. I started banging on the window desperately.

"Please! I don't have money, but I am sure we can work something out. He is going to kill me." Of this I was sure and by the sick smile on the truckers face, I knew I had to be right.

The door remained locked and no movement came from inside the car. Maybe this person was the truckers friend and had come to make sure I could not escape. It would be just my fucking luck if something like that happened. Feeling I had no choice I pulled out the gun. "Stay back!"

The trucker did not pause as he got closer. In fact he actually seemed turned on by the fact I had a little fight in me. "Baby you better know how to pull the trigger."

Feeling braver than I actually was, I cocked the gun and aimed for his heart. "Don't try me. Just get in your truck and leave while you can. I told you before that I wasn't interested in anything you had to offer."

It was then the door to the Volvo opened and out stepped the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on. He had messy copper hair and brilliant green eyes. He seemed to be around my age or maybe even a year or two older. He had on a black leather jacket and his expression should've terrified me and yet I found myself wanting to trust him. Something you should never do especially with a stranger.

"You heard the lady. She isn't interested in anything you have to offer. Not that I blame her any. Haven't you ever heard of a treadmill?" The stranger asked and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He quickly lit one and looked back up at my stalker. "Are you deaf? I said get the fuck out of here before I make you."

The trucker snorted and took a threatening step closer. I felt the hand holding the gun tremble in fear. "What are you going to do about it boy? This is between me and lady here. Get in your car and go back to wherever it is you came from. You better take the offer before I decide to make you leave."

"Give me the gun." My would be hero said and held out his free hand. I hesitated briefly and for unknown reasons I felt myself handing him the only weapon I had. He turned back to the creepy trucker. "Unlike her I will use the gun. So are you going to leave or do you need lessons in how to treat a woman?"

"You're bluffing kid. Put that down before you hurt yourself." The other man's voice quivered and I could tell he was scared. I probably should've been frightened as well, but I never had been normal.

"I warned you so this is all on you." The bronze haired man lowered the gun so now it was pointed at the truckers knee cap.

He did not even take a second to think about before he pulled the trigger. My hands automatically went to my ears as the loud crack sounded all around us. It all seemed to happen in slow motion as the bullet shot out of the barrel of the gun and spun forward and in to the truckers knee cap. I cringed as blood and bone splattered everywhere. My savior hadn't even took the time to blink or cringe. Something told me he was used to his. He just smirked as the trucker fell to the ground with a scream.

"Let's see you chase after women who are out of your league now." He said and dropped the gun to his feet before getting back in to his car. For a few seconds I thought he was just going to leave me there to clean up the mess until I heard a click and the passenger side window rolled down. "Get in the car."

"I don't even know your name." Out of all the questions I could've asked this had seemed the most important at the time. I chalked it all up to shock due to the situation. I had never actually seem someone shot before. Heard gunshots in the night of course, but this had been different.

My hero rolled his eyes and sighed. "Names Edward Cullen. Now get in the car or would you rather stay here with your boyfriend? I am sure he wouldn't mind you playing naughty nurse with him."

Instantly I opened the door and jumped inside. Again not the smartest move I could make. Maybe I should take a few minutes to think about this, but I really could not afford to be here when the police arrived. To may unanswered question and then they may even recognize me. Being a minor they would force me home and I could never allow that to happen. I wouldn't ever go back.

Once I was in the car I quickly secured my seatbelt. I noticed Edward was not wearing one. "You really should put your seatbelt one."

He simply laughed and put the car in to drive. "You should put your seatbelt on."

TBC...

**AN: So like I said at the start, I figured that a flashback was better. It seemed like it would help the next chapter flow better. I hope you all liked how Edward and Alice met. I wanted to do something different and I think I did pretty good with that. So after this next chapter this flashback will be continued and you will see more about Alice and Edward when they first met. I do hope you liked this chapter. I had to write it twice since I did not like how the first draft came out. Let me know what you thought.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Alice woke up feeling very cramped and overall sick. It didn't take her five minutes to throw up in the bathroom. After she had managed to brush her teeth, which surprised her since she barely had any energey, she stumbled in to the livingroom where Seth happened to be watching television. Seeing the gigantic bowl of serial sitting in his lap at her wanting to rush in to the bahtroom again and yet she somehow managed to hold the urge to vomit in. She couldn't throw up every minute of every single day. So she grabbed some crackers which she had been told would help her stomach and yet so far they had been a big let down, but throwing up crackers was easier than other things. Finally she came to sit next to Seth with her legs curled up under her.

"Hey Alice." The Quilette boy said with a smile. He handed her the remote since he knew she wouldn't want to watch wrestling. He figured some wierd fashion show and yet he did not really mind because pretty girls were always a good thing in his book.

She took the remote and put on MTV. It was the first thing which popped in to her mind and she figured it would keep her mind off of her cramps. The doctor on call at the clinic had told her as long as there was no bleeding that everything should be. She simply needed to relax. "Hey Seth."

"You ok?" Seth asked and turned to look at her. He grew concerned when he noticed the wierd greenish tint to her skin. She had dark circles under her eyes as well and he knew for a fact she had been sleeping a lot lately. "You look kind of funny."

"Geeze thanks." The tiny racer rolled her eyes and leaned her head against the cousin of the couch. She did feel kind of dizzy and yet she chalked it up to the fact she had not eaten anything real for days.

"No I mean it. You're kind of pale." He frowned and pressed his hand to her forhead in order to see if she had a fever or not.

"It's just morning sickness being a bitch. I'll be okay if I have a little juice." Opening her eyes she went to stand up and the entire room started to spin. She stretched her hand out hoping to catch herself and luckily Seth was there to catch her as she headed in the direction of the floor.

Seth looked down at the unconsious girl in his arms. He gently laid her down on the couch. If she hadn't been pregnant than he would not have been so panicked. The fact she carried a baby inside of her is what had him calling 911. He quickly gave the woman who answered his address. "I need an ambulance imeddiately! I have a friend who is pregnant and she just passed out. She doesn't look to good."

The operator on the other end of the line remained calm. "I have an ambulance on the way. How far along is your friend? Is she breathing? Could she possibly be having the baby?"

"I don't know!" Seth yelled slightly terrified. "Her chest is moving up and down so she is breathing and I don't think she is having the baby. She is only a few weeks along. She just woke up and was talking about morning sickness being a bitch and needing juice and the next thing I know she was out like a light. I didn't do anything to her!"

The woman kept her voice calm and tried not to react to Seth's panicking. "Listen to me. Can you tell me your name and the name of your friend?"

For a moment he wasn't sure why that was important. "My name is Seth and she is Alice. Alice Cullen and her dad is a doctor and he is going to kill me if she dies!"

"Carlisle Cullen?" The operator asked and waited for Seth to answer. When he did she sighed in relief. "Seth Dr. Cullen is on call and I am going to let him know what is going on. He will be waiting for her when she get's here and you are a doing a wonderful job. He is going to want to thank you for taking care of her. The ambulance should almost be there. I am going to call him and let him know alright? I need you to do me a favor and call someone who can meet you at the hospital. Maybe a parent or an older sibling."

Seth nodded in to the phone even though she could not see him. He quickly hung and tried Leah, but got no answer. He groaned and tried Jasper Hale's number as well since Leah had given it to him in case of emergencies. What good was a number for emergencies if nobody answered? He knew calling his mother was out of the question. In her usual drunken state she would be of no help. Maybe he could call Charlie if given no other option or even Jake.

The Quilette teen looked around frantically when a name on the number board on the fridge caught his attention. _Edward Cullen. _He let his fingers hesitate over the numbers for a moment. Should he? Alice would kill him when she found out, but then again the operator had told him to get someone older to meet him at the hospital. Cullen may not be mature and yet this was his baby and he had a right to know didn't Seth? Finally the tanned boy decided that he would just take the consequences from Alice later on. He quickly dialed the number and waited for someone to answer.

000000

Edward sat to the fire escape on his building. He had a beer bottle in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a red t-shirt. At this moment his head was in his hands as he tried to concentrate on the backround music coming from his livingroom. He was currently listening to the song 'Over and over again' By Nelly and Tim McGraw on a loop. It's the only way he could try to still the pain for a little why. He couldn't seem to get his mind off of Alice.

_"It meant everything! How could you do this to me? After everything I've done for you? All the tim s I have stuck by your side no matter what. Does all of that mean nothing? You bastard! The least you could have done was break up with me first!" _She had seemed so broken after he admitted to fucking Tanya. That is all it had been since the blond meant nothing to her. The only time he had even thought of her lately had been when he saw her in class and she tried to get his attention. He had ignored her completely knowing the best way to give her the hint he wasn't interested was by not showing her attention of any kind.

_"Fucking liar! You think I wasn't fucking terrified to? You think that being pregnant isn't scaring the shit out of me? If you think that then you are dumber than I thought. Yet I did not go out and fuck another man behind your back did I? There were different reactions you could've had and they would have been so much better than what you did. You say the words, but I don't feel it. How can you love me and do what you did? How can I ever start a family with you if I can't trust you?"_

When he had tried to explain his reasonings she had called him a liar. She didn't believe a word which had come out of his mouth and he couldn't blame her. No matter how much he really wanted to. He had broken her trust and if she had done it to him, well he did not even want to think about it. His reaction would not have been nearly as nice. Not that he would never hurt Alice physically and yet now that he sat and thought about it wasn't emotional pain worse?

That's the difference between he and Alice. She would never want to go out and intentionally hurt someone. A part of him had known when he left his apartment that night after the arguement with Alice that he was going to end up hurting her. It had not been a thought in the front most part of his mind, but he could not deny it had been there. he had been so angry and confused, and terrified.

Sometimes the bronze haired racer wondered if it would be better to let Alice go. He would fight to be in his babies life obviously. He could never go back now. He was going to be a father and Alice would not deal with it alone. Still, being in his child's life did not mean that they had to be together as a couple. He only wanted her to be happy and yet the selfish part of his nature had decided without consulting his brain, that he would do whatever it took to get her back. As strange as it sounded he did not want to go back to being the Edward of before.

Suddenly he was startled out his thoughts when his cellphone rang. He noticed the number had a La Push area code. Fear swelled in his heart and nearly choked him. Had something happened to Alice or the baby? Oh god! What if she had a miscarriage? What if some test revealed the baby was deformed in some way? Or maybe Alice was fine and she was finally going to take him back? He made sure to not hold his breath on that last one as he flipped open is phone.

"If this isn't something important than call back later." He answered with a bored tone. Best to not let anyone on to how concerned he was. Especially if there was nothing to be worried about. "I am currently in the middle of getting smashed."

Seth Clearwater cleared his throat on the other end of the line. "I would suggest putting and end to that because I have some news about Alice..."

00000000

The small pregnant racer was sitting in a hospital bed as she read a magazine Carlisle had kindly gotten her. He was going over her blood tests, but he had assured her that she was not having a miscarriage. He wanted to run some tests before he came to a conclussion. Seth sat in the corner playing his gameboy and occassionally glancing at the door as if he were waiting for someone. It made the smaller female kind of nervous with the way he happened to be twitching. He also managed to somehow avoid her questions about Leah or Jasper and if they were coming or not.

"ALICE!" Her shot up to see her ex bronze haired boyfriend running down the hall and towards her room. He almost slid past her and tried to catch himself which caused him to tumble to the floor and in to her room. He looked up at her and glared at Seth when he busted out laughing.

The pregnant woman waited for her ex to get to his feet. She sent daggers in his direction. "What are you doing here?"

The greened eyed man came to stand at the end of her bed. He reached down to swipe her chart, but Alice quickly grabbed it back. "I was called here."

"Seth!" Her tiny face scrunched up in to annoyance as she whipped her head around to glare at her friend. She pointed her index finger in his direction. "I told you to call Leah or Jasper. He doesn't look like either of them!"

The Quilette teen was quick to defend himself. "Leah and Jasper did not answer and I thought he deserved to know."

Edward moved so he had come to stand next to her. He tried to grab her hand she pulled it away. "Alice what happened? Is the baby alright?"

"Baby is fine." She replied and set her hands down on her stomach. "You can leave now. Remember when I said we did not need you? I wasn't lying."

"If you are so fine then why are you laying in a hospital bed?" He accused and crossed his arms. "That doesn't exactly give me the feeling of everything being fine."

Alice went to reply, but she never got a chance since Carlise walked in to the room with a smile. The smile soon disapeared when he saw his son. "Alice I am happy to tell you that both you and my grandchild are fine. As I suspected you have low potassium levels and I am going to put you on a pill to help you with that. Is everything alright?" His eyes flickered in Edwards direction.

"No everything is not fine!" His son snapped and took a step in his direction. "You knew? You knew and yet you didn't call me? As soon as you knew she was here, the first thing you should have done was call me. I had a right to know."

The blond doctor stood to his full hieght and looked down at his son. "She did not want you to know. If there had been an emergency I would have called you."

"It's my baby to!" The copper haired racer said. "I had a right to know and you have no right to keep me from knowing shit like this."

Carlisle snapped and glared at his son. "A baby you don't deserve to have! I thought I had raised you better than to knock up some girl and then go fuck another? You think that you can be a father? You have no idea how to take responsibility for a child. You have no right to stand there and pass judgement on me for doing as she requested."

"Maybe I would be a better man if you had been a real father!" Edward yelled back as his voice raised. "All you ever did was tell me how I wasn't good enough. You never encouraged me to follow my dreams. You never tried to get to know the real me. You know what Carlisle? Even if I end up being a deadbeat father, I would still be better than you!"

The doctor shook his head. "You're never going to grow up. All you ever do is blame your mother and I for your problems. Look where that has gotten you now. You are nothing more tha a disapointment."

As soon as he had spoke the words the fist belonging to his son connected with his jaw and the whole room fell silent.

TBC...

**AN: I know I did not put the Jasper/Rose/Jacob/Leah part in this chapter. I thought that it would flow better as a chapter of it's own. So after this next flashback then you will get the chapter you are all waiting to see. I thought this worked well as a chapter of it's own. I am not sure how I feel about it and I am sorry it was not longer. I have been having really bad pain today and just was not sure I had the strength to write more and yet I really wanted to post this. I do hope that you all liked it. **

**Please R&R like always!**


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilgiht!**

Flashback to Edward and Alice when they first met:

She had to be one of the oddest women I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Her appearance unlike anything I had ever seen before. She was no taller than four foot nine and that was me being generous as I estimated her hieght. Her skin had to be the palest I have ever set eyes on. I've dated a few redheads in my time. Had this girl never seen the sun a day in her life? Did she not have the luxary of a tanning bed? Also, what was up with her hair? Not that there is anything wrong with short hair, but hers looked as if she had done it herself.

Despite her physical features, her mannerisms had me puzzled. After the fiasco with the trucker I had taken her to a bar I often frequented. When I offered to buy her a drink she shot me a look that made me believe she had never met anyone who treated her with kindness. If they had the it had not come without a price. She had also refused my offer of a beer. Her expression amused me since all I had done was offer her a drink and her expression suggested that I had asked her to something a lot more illigal. A street kid who didn't drink? I had to admit this was a first for me.

I am only assuming she is a street kind. Her tattered clothes which happened to be two or three sizes to big for her. The smudged dirt on her cheeks and the obvious dark circles under her eyes told me did not get a lot of rest. Her bone thin figured alerted me to the fact she did not get much food either. The way she dug in to her onion rings as if she were starved had been the only clue I needed. It was clear me that this girl wasn't living a pleasant existance.

"You're staring at me and it's kind of creepy." She paused in devouring her onion rings to shoot me a curious smile. "I have to wonder if I wouldn't of been better off with the trucker. At least with him I knew what he wanted."

"I think anyone with eyes could see what he wanted." I muttered with a smirk and pushed my untouched plate of fries in her direction. She seemed to need it more than I at the moment. "You should have told him they have websites for shit like that. Are you always that kind to someone who was most likely going to kidnap you and force you to be his little wifey?"

Alice as I recalled she told was her name, crinkled her nose and shrugged. "Even in life and death situations I feel the need to be nice and polite."

My response came out easily. Talking to women had never been hard for me. I knew how to play my hand and it would be no different with Alice. I bet that a little flattery would have her naked and underneath me in no time. "Your parents must have raised you well."

Her whole posture stiffened and I could only guess her eyes darkened in anger. She wore a pair of excessively large sun glasses and because of this I was unable to see her eyes. "They did not!"

"Father never buy you that pony then?" I joked and took a sip of my Gin. I had learned from my time screwing street girls that most of them ran away or stupid as a way to rebel. I never understood them since the life they lived at home could not be as horrid as life on the street.

One of her tiny hands clenched in to a fist. "Just because you potentially saved my life, it does mean you know anything about me or my life before a half hour ago. You seem like the know it all type and I feel the need to inform you of the fact you know nothing about me. Do not assume to know anything about me and I will offer you the courtesy."

"You think you can get a read on me?" My eyebrow raised in humor. This girl was actually quite entertaining. May people thought they knew me and every single time they would it ended up being wrong. This time would be the same as the others. "Go ahead and try."

"I think I will pass on the offer. Like I stated before, I always try to be polite." The tiny girl cast a look around before removing her shades. She was so damn figity and it started to make me feel a little on edge. Finally her gaze landed back on me. "Why did you help me?"

If I had been a nice guy I would've said something sugary sweet. Yet anyone who knew me at all could tell you that I was _not _a nice guy. The truth ended up being the route I decided to take. "I was bored and you were pretty hot."

"So you wanted sex then for your moment of heroism?" Her brow furrowed slightly as she started to ring her hands together.

I hesitated a moment as I thought of how to answer her. Again I settled on the truth. "That and I feel strangely protective of you."

"Do you have a sister?" She questioned and went to move a strand of hair from her face only to realize short hair did not brush against her cheek as it must of before. Her action led me to think this new hair style was something recent. Probably a rash decision to keep from being found by whoever it was that may be searching for her.

Her question confused me greatly. How did we jump from my reason for saving to her wanting to know if I had a sister? "I am an only child."

I knew that my tone held resentment. I always hated the fact I had no brothers or sisters. Maybe if I had then my father would have someone else to torment. Yes, I really am so cruel that I wish I had a brother or sister so they could be told they were never good enough. Hear that everything they did ended up being the wrong choice. Maybe if I had someone to share my hate with I wouldn't be so damned resentful to my father and mother. My perfect, doting, husband defending mother.

Alice did not seem to catch the tone of my voice. When she spoke I could sense the pain and hidden secrets in her heart. "Don't be to upset about that. I don't have a sister, but I can tell you that brothers are not worth the hype."

I chose not to comment and instead motioned for the bill. Both plates were empty and I saw no reason to stick around if I did not have a chance of getting her drunk. "You'll have to tell me about it later."

"Who says I am going to be around later?" Alice asked and polished off her Coke.

Again I could feel my 'I plan to fuck you senseless' smirk fall in to place. "Because I know you want me."

She snorted in amusement. "Why the hell would I want you? I don't know what you thought would happen when you saved me, but I can tell you right now I am not that type of girl."

"Sure you are." I responded as I stood up. I handed her my jacket since it was cold outside and I did not want her freezing to death before we got to the car. "No girl can resist me. Now are you coming or what?"

She stood and slid my coat over her shoulders. "Where are we going?"

"Back to my place." I told her and grabbed her hand. She jumped at the feel of my hand on hers. What had happened to this girl? Usually my touch made women swoon, not act as if I were about to slap them. I noticed the look on her face and rolled my eyes. "Would you rather sleep on the street? I hear hypothermia is a good look this time of year."

"Don't think that just because I am coming with you that it means I am going to fuck you." Her hand tightened around mine when we started to walk towards the door after I had paid the bill.

What was happening to me? I was Edward Cullen and hand holding had never been my thing. Plus she had openly told me she did not plan to fuck me. So why was I still bothering with her? It had to be that protectiveness I'd mentioned earlier. I shook it off the best I could and ran my free hand through my copper hair. I would have to work harder to seduce her. I never failed to get what I wanted and in this moment I wanted her.

"You say that now and I am going to have to remember to say I told you say later tonight when your riding me." I shot her a tooth filled grin before shutting her car door for her. I wasn't going soft after all. That in itself was a relief.

TBC...

**AN: So here was the second part to Edward and Alice meeting. I actually really like how it came out. I hope that you all liked it as well. I wanted to show the immediate attraction he had for her. The banter between the two was fun to write aswell. Nothing like Edward/Alice flirting and bonding. Anyways, let me know what you thought about this chapter. The next chapter gets back to Jasper/Leah and Jacob Rosalie. I know you have been missing the scarred racer and his snarky finally sort of official girlfriend. I have to admit I am glad to be getting back to them.**

**By the way, my computer crashed and I lost everything. EVERYTHING! I am writing this on my dad's computer and I thank him for letting me use it. Hopefully the guy we took my computer to can fix it without having to redo windows. I would be devestated to loose all of my files. Anyways, yeah I just thought I would put that out there. That is the reason I may not upload as often since my father does his college classes on this computer.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasper and Leah were speeding down the road towards his house. He in his Mustang and her in her new Mustang boss. The scarred racer had paid for the GTO to be towed to his home later in the afternoon. It wasn't as if he could somehow clone himself so he could drive both is cars. The choice had been hard, but he figured racing Leah in his Mustang while she drove hers could be interesting. He had to admit that piece of Detroit muscle could move. Still he had managed to take the lead by using NOS. He knew once the female mechanic put NOS in hers that she would be unstoppable during a race.

The Native American beauty skidded to halt right next to the honey blond racer. He had won this race by about half a second or so. She had been so close that she could taste it. Slamming her hands down on her thighs since she did not want to risk damaging the car, she let out a groan. Scar face was never going to let her hear the end of this. He would be gloating for weeks and maybe even months. Leah knew that if she had won, she would most definitely be gloating until the end of time.

The southern racer stepped out of his car and opened the driver's side door for her. "I told that I would smoke you darlin'. I warned you ahead of time that racing me would end in a moment which crushed your ego."

The La Push mechanic scoffed and stepped out of the car. She patted the hood lovingly as she answered him. "We would have won had you not cheated. You needed to use NOS in order to beat me and even then you barely won. I think you're scared to face in a one on one battle that is actually fair. Somebody is looking a yellow bellied Hale."

"Don't hate just because you finally realize I am better than you." He teased and lifted her up so that her ass rested on the hood of her new ride. He stood between her legs and ran his hands down her sides. "Maybe I need to give you lessons how to use a stick shift properly."

Her eyes clouded over with her anger at his dig at not only her driving skills, but her other skills as well. She knew he had not only been speaking about her driving. It was meant to be taken as a joke of course though Leah took it as a challenge. She took one of her hands and cupped his erection. Then she blew on his ear lightly in a way that always turned him. "I'm pretty sure I know how to work a stick shift. Yet if you really think I need practice then I should probably find a better teacher."

"Ouch." He smirked and shook one of his hands as if he had been burned. "Nice burn you have their princess. You know, if you are so worried about how well we perform they always say practice makes perfect."

"Do they?" She questioned with mock curiosity before wrapping her arms around his neck and crushing her lips to his. Her tanned legs locking around his waist automatically when he picked her up and headed toward the house. She honestly did not know what it was about this man that drove her so fucking crazy all the time. "I think we need to practice now so hurry up and get the fucking door open."

The leader of 'Soldier's for the South' groaned against her mouth as he opened the door. He had thought it would be locked since Rosalie wasn't supposed to be home until the next night. If only she had known her brother came home a day earlier. The blonde never had enjoyed being caught in a lie. Especially if she happened to be caught by her brother. The two unusual couples were about to meet for the first time and neither realized it.

Jasper had only just succeeded in closing the door without dropping Leah when he heard murmurs from the living room and someone scrambling to get dressed. He set Leah on her feet and pushed her behind him in an attempt to hide her in case something was wrong. For a fleeting moment he had a flashback to the day he found his sister after the attack by Royce King. "Rose?"

A blonde head appeared from around the corner as his gazed at him in shock. Only a sheet covered her body and she was glad she had brought one downstairs when she and Jake decided to watch movies. "Jazz?"

A loud grunt came from behind her as Jacob Black tumbled to the floor with his jeans around his ankles. Luckily he had managed to pull on his boxer shorts before he fell. A terrified expression came across his feet when he noticed Jasper looking at him with an unreadable expression. Oh man, this is so not how he wanted to introduce himself. Fucking the scarred man's sister was not a good way to make a nice first impression.

Brown eyes darted from Rosalie to Jacob in disbelief. His sister and Leah's cousin? How oddly ironic was that? Jasper wasn't sure if he should beat the hell out of Jacob Black for touching his sister or be happy since Rosalie wouldn't be able to object to he and Leah being together now. "You're sleeping with him?"

The blonde female of the twins went to reply when she noticed Leah Clearwater standing behind her brother. Her jaw dropped open a bit in shock. The way her brother's hair was disheveled and the other woman's jeans were partly unzipped had given her the only information she needed in this second. "You're fucking her?"

"When did this happen?" The Hale twins asked at the exact same time before staring at the other for a few moments of tense silence.

When they tried to talk once more they ended up doing the same thing and speaking the same words at the same time. If it had been any other situation it would have been pretty damn funny. Yet neither could find it funny with the extremely tense atmosphere. "I could ask you the same thing!"

Finally Leah could stand the situation no more and waved to her cousin with a 'ha ha you got caught' smile on her face. "Hey Jake."

"Hey Lee." Jacob replied after finally having been able to pull his pants up all the way. When he had buttoned his jeans he made sure to wave back before wrapping an arm around Rosalie's shoulders.

"Why aren't you freaking out darlin?" Jasper had turned his head to the side in order to glance down at her. His dark eyes scanning her face before narrowing in accusation. "You knew!"

"She did?" Rose questioned and turned to send Jacob the same accusing look her brother was giving his cousin. "Jake you told her?"

"She's my cousin Rosalie she was gonna find out anyways." The La Push male defended with a big goofy smile on his face as he kissed her cheek.

The southern honey blond male had to turn away because as glad as he was that his sister found someone, he did not need to see her romantic moments. Instead he chose to focus on his mechanic girlfriend. He studied the bored expression on her face. She did not seem to be to upset about her cousin's choice in women. "You're not mad?"

An eye roll joined the answer she gave him. Leah punched him in the arm playfully. "Why I would I be Hale? If I was I would be a bit of a hypocrite wouldn't I?"

He sighed and nodded in agreement. "I suppose you do have a point then. I can't very well be angry at my sister for finding happiness with someone I thought she hated. I did exactly the same thing when I met you and I do not regret it for even a second."

"What have I told you about being all romantic with me?" She told him and gave the blonde woman her full attention. "You hurt my cousin and I will break your legs. It won't matter if I love scar face or not. You hurt Jake like that skank Bella did and I will end you."

Her cousin widened his eyes when her heard the statement which came from her mouth. "You're in love with him Lee?"

Instantly the scarred honey blond got defensive. "It's alright for her to fuck me, but not love me?"

Jacob shook his head and waved his hand dismissingly. "That wasn't a jab at you. Leah never says I love you to anybody. She made a vow after what Sam did to her that she would never-"

Leah suddenly tackled the Native American male to the floor. Both her hands covering his mouth. "Shut your trap you little worm! This is not something we need to talk about ever got it? You wouldn't want me to tell your little girlfriend about the time that you-"

This time Jake rolled over and pinned his hands to Leah's mouth. "You promised you would never tell!"

The blond twins looked at each other while holding in their laughter. Rosalie was the one to speak first. She whispered to her scarred brother. "I wonder if they are always like this?"

His reply came out as a chuckle. "I have a feeling that we are going to find out. They are worse than we were as kids."

"I know." His sister responded with a light laugh of her own. "Who thought that was possible? Jasper you aren't angry with me are you?"

His gaze softened as she watched the two Quilette racers wrestle on the floor. "If it makes you happy Rosie then you know I am all for it. You deserve it after everything you have gone through."

Somehow Leah managed to pry Jacob's hands from over her mouth. "If you don't open your mouth then I won't break the promise."

"He deserves to know Lee." Her cousin said with an evil smile before going to open his mouth only to be stopped by the ringing of Leah's cell phone.

"Hello?" Leah quickly answered and her scarred lover watched as her expression changed drastically. "When? Is she alright? No you did the right thing. I will be there with Jasper in a few minutes to come and get you. What the fuck do I care about the bronze haired ass for? So? He probably deserved it. Fine I can play nice. Yeah whatever, see you in a few minutes." When she clicked off her phone she turned to Jasper. "You and I have to go. Alice is in the hospital."

Concern laced his pale features. "Is she alright? She didn't lose the baby did she?"

The russet skinned beauty shook her head. "No the baby is fine. Apparently she passed out from low potassium levels and Seth called 911. Sullen Cullen showed up and started a fight with his father and now I have to go and see what the fuck is going on. You're coming with me so that you can handle your second in command. I told that if he hurt Alice again I would kill him. I don't care if he loves her or not. When she is ready to forgive him she will. For the record, if you ever did anything like that I would have to feed you to wild wolves."

Jacob shot is cousin a look. "You are so going to have to explain what is going on when you get back. How about after you are done doing whatever it is you, Jasper, Rose, and I all go to dinner on me? I think we have a lot of talking to do."

TBC…

**AN: I think this chapter came out alright. It is not the best, but it is not the worst either. I hope that the next chapter will be better. I did not want Jacob, Jasper, Rosalie, or Leah to fight because there is so much drama in this story and I think they need to be united for what happens in the future. Anyways, I really do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think is going to happen. **

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**You could be a little nicer to me since I am bleeding."**

"**You deserved it for hitting Carlisle."**

"**He hit me back!"**

"**You deserved it!"**

"**I deserved it?" "For what? For caring about you and the wellbeing of my child?"**

**"You caring about anyone other than yourself would be a first."**

"**Did coming here prove nothing to you?"**

"**All you showing up proved was that if something happened to me that you would be capable of feeling guilt. It is true when they say you learn something new every day."**

**AND**

"**She is going to be alright you know."**

"**I know that."**

"**You don't need to snap at me princess." "I know you care about her."**

"**So what if I do?" "Can I tell you a secret?"**

"**Only if I can tell you one."**

"**Okay fine." "She is my only female friend and she has a weird way of growing on people. Kind of like you. Man I can't believe I just said that. I seem to be coming down with a case of word vomit when it comes to you."**

"**Now who is being overly sweet darlin'?" **

"**So what is your secret?"**

"**You can't laugh."**

"**I can't promise that. If it is stupid I am going to laugh."**

"**I wouldn't mind having a baby with you someday."**

"**You already have a potential son."**

"**But he isn't a baby that you and I create together. If he is my son then I will love him, but I am being real with you princess. I wouldn't mind having a baby with you one of these days." **


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Alice Cullen sat in the hospital bed with a grin on her face as she looked at her ex. He stood there holding a bloody rag to his nose. When he had hit Carlisle, the doctor had acted on reaction and slammed his fist in to Edward's nose. He had felt horrible afterwards of course and immediately ordered x-rays to see if he had broken his son's nose. He had told them he would x-ray his own cheekbone for fractures later. He had been unable to meet Edward's eye as he left the room. He did pause to try and say something, but ended up sighing and walking out when the bronze haired racer told him to fuck off.

Alice had to admit it had made her day to see her ex take a hit like that. When the blood splattered from his nose and on to his shirt, she had mentally cheered. Her adopted father had done what she had been wanting to do for weeks. She had been in such a good mood after that, she'd given Seth ten dollars go get lunch in the cafeteria. Edward should get his nose broken every day since as soon as it happened she felt for a moment anyways, that things would be alright.

The green eyed male clenched his jaw at the look of happiness on Alice's face. Here he was with a most likely broken nose and she looked close to laughing. "You could be a little nicer to me since I am bleeding."

The pregnant woman crinkled her nose and picked up her fashion magazine. She flipped to the middle and started reading as she answered him. "You deserved it for hitting Carlisle."

"He hit me back!" Edward snapped and clenched his free hand in to a fist. Why did she have to be so unreasonable? He had come here so didn't that prove anything to her?

"You deserved it!" She snapped right back and threw the magazine down on the bed. She had just enough of his attitude. She'd had a horrible scare earlier and barging in here like a mad man wasn't going to make things better.

"I deserved it?" His laughter was full of disbelief. All he had done was tell the truth to his prick of a father and try to be there for her when she may need him. He wanted to prove to her that he had within himself to be a better man. "For what? For caring about you and the wellbeing of my child?"

Their eyes met for a brief second Alice could almost swear that he was being sincere. Maybe he really did want to be there for her, but the kicker for was he hadn't wanted to be there for her when she needed him the most. No he had been out fucking another woman and that is what had her believing her decision to be right. The pregnant female would not back down. He had wanted an evening of space and so now he was allowed all the freedom he wanted. He should be happy about it.

Rubbing her eyes she started to fiddle with the IV in her arm as a reason to not look at him. Carlisle had decided she needed two bags of IV potassium before he would release her. "You caring about anyone other than yourself would be a first."

Edward sighed in exasperation. "Did coming here prove nothing to you?"

"All you showing up proved was that if something happened to me that you would be capable of feeling guilt. It is true when they say you learn something new every day." The tiny racer replied with a hint of sarcasm behind her tone.

"I remember a time when you didn't have anyone to look after you." Her ex countered and crossed his arms as he raised an eyebrow like he wanted her to challenge him. "Who was there to take care of you? Who gave you a place to stay until my parents took you in? Who paid for you to go back to school Alice? Who saved your life that day with the trucker? Without me where would you be? Why don't you answer that question for me Alice because I am dying to hear your answer?"

The pixie like racer took a deep breath as she felt tears well up in her eyes. She would not cry in front of him. She would not cry and let him think that he had gotten to her. She made her expression void of any emotion and it was one of the hardest things in her life she's ever had to do. "I would be in a better place no doubt. Whether it be dead or away from you. Don't get me wrong there are moments I don't regret. Moments I would not change for the world. Like when you took me to my senior prom or even the first time you tried to teach me drive. I still maintain that the mailbox I hit jumped out in front of me. Though even as much as there are moments I will miss I do know this is better for myself and the baby in the long run."

"Better to a single mother with no job, no money, and no place to live?" The green eyed racer asked and ran his fingers in his hair.

She shook her head and picked the magazine again. "Better to be with people that I know won't end up changing their minds. You say you want to a part of the babies life, but how long is that going to last?"

His reply was instant. "Forever."

"Forever doesn't seem to mean the same thing to you as it does to the rest of world. We were supposed to be forever remember?" With that said she started reading again and Edward knew the conversation was over.

"We are." He sent her one last look before leaving the room. He would show her that he could be a better man. He would show her and everything would be alright again. For the first time in his life he knew that he wanted to fight for something. To work hard and prove that he was worth giving a second chance.

0000000

As they were riding to the hospital together, it had been Jasper's idea of course since he saw no reason to take both cars, the scarred racer noticed his girlfriend to be really quite. She hadn't said anything since she received the call about Alice. She had simply gotten in to the car and proceeded to look out the window. Her posture told him that she was tense and that she was frightened. Frightened for Alice maybe? He could tell they had grown close. Which did not surprise him considering Alice Cullen had the habit of growing on anyone she met. She reminded him of crazy glue because once she got in to your life there was no getting rid of her.

Reaching across the small amount of space which separated them, he took her hand in his. "She is going to be alright you know."

He was more sure of that than anything else. Alice had always had a way of coming out of a bad situation. That kid had been given such a shitty hand in life and not once did she let it get her down. She had moments where her past haunted her, but for the most part she would use those experiences to try and make her life better. There was no doubt in his mind that she would be an amazing mother. If anyone could beat the odds it would be little Alice.

The Quilette mechanic turned to look at him. Her aggravation seemed to be etched on her face. Leah wasn't sure why she was so upset. She had to wonder if maybe it was because she hadn't been there when Alice needed a friend. What if nobody had been home? It was the 'what if's' which rested heavily on her mind at the moment. If Alice had lost the baby then a part of her felt like it would've been on her.

"I know that." She hissed under her breath. She closed her eyes trying to get her emotions under control.

"You don't need to snap at me princess." The southern honey blond told her and continued to squeeze her hand. If anyone could understand what she was feeling it would be him. He blamed himself for not being able to stop Edward from cheating and therefore causing Alice unneeded stress during her pregnancy. "I know you care about her."

"So what if I do?" She challenged before letting her shoulders fall slightly. It took her a few seconds to gather the nerve to say what she had been wanting to. "Can I tell you a secret?"

The scarred male felt his eyebrow raise in curiosity. He let his eyes flicker off of the road for a few seconds so he could glance at her face to see if she was pulling his leg. When he noticed the serious look on her face, he nodded and put his gaze back on to the street. "Only if I can tell you one."

"Okay fine." Leah agreed and pushed her hair behind her ears before she started talking once more. "She is my only female friend and she has a weird way of growing on people. Kind of like you. Man I can't believe I just said that. I seem to be coming down with a case of word vomit when it comes to you."

"Now who is being overly sweet darlin'?" Jasper teased as a smirk came to rest on his lips.

The La Push beauty rolled her eyes before reaching in to his jacket pocket in order to pull out is cigarettes and a lighter. She set the smoke between her lips and lifted her hand to shield it from the wind as she lit it. After inhailing a drag she handed to him. They had an odd habit of sharing smokes. "So what is your secret?"

"You can't laugh." He told her as he took a long drag and let out smoke rings. He always did that since he knew Leah could not and it annoyed he had the ability to do so.

She scowled as she watched the smoke rings drift towards the window. "I can't promise that. If it is stupid I am going to laugh."

The leader of 'Soldier's for the South' decided to say it anyways. To him it was not stupid nor was it funny. It was actually quite a serious topic. Something he never discussed with any other woman. Not even Maria when they had been dating. "I wouldn't mind having a baby with you someday."

Leah used the cigarette as an excuse not to answer for a few minutes. She took three long drags and held them in for as long as possible. Finally she said the only that came to mind. "You already have a potential son."

"But he isn't a baby that you and I create together. If he is my son then I will love him, but I am being real with you princess. I wouldn't mind having a baby with you one of these days." He admitted truthfully and removed the hand he had been using to hers in order to rub the back of his neck nervously. "I know we aren't even officially out to the public yet darlin', but you know how I feel about you. I've gone all hopelessly devoted on you and I don't see myself being that way with anyone else. What I am trying to say is that I would love to have a family with you someday in the near future. Usually I live for the moment and yet when I am with you I can't help to think of the future."

The native American female got really quiet as she thought about what he had just admitted to her. She couldn't deny that she had started to do the same thing when it came to him. Never had she thought she would find someone she wanted to have a family with. Not after everything Sam had put her through these last few years. Still, if she would want to start a family with a man then the man would be Jasper Hale. He was a good guy who had done to say otherwise. He treated as if she were important and she couldn't see that changing. He never yelled at her and he never made her feel like she had done something wrong. He seemed to get in a way nobody else could. Especially not any of her friends or family.

She could actually picture a little girl with that smile full of southern charm or a little boy with his wild honey hair and a mix of their eye colors. That is what had her reaching out to take his hand again. "Want to hear something crazy? I don't think you are crazy at all for wanting that. Because if I am going to be honest with you, sometimes I want that to."

TBC…

**AN: I actually really liked this chapter. I wanted a kind of serious chapter where the truth is revealed. I wanted Edward and Alice to have a moment where he actually tries to be a good guy and she shoots him down. Then I had to have a sweet Jasper and Leah moment because they totally deserve it. I don't want people thinking that they do not think of the future and so this chapter proves that they do. Anyways, I do hope that you liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Are you done physically abusing the soda machine? Wasn't hitting your father enough violence for one day?"**

"**Fuck off Jasper."**

"**Don't you take that tone with me Edward. I put up with a lot of your shit, but I won't be talked to like that."**

"**Sorry man." "I just don't know what the fuck I am supposed to do. What can do to make her forgive me? I am trying everything and nothing is working."**

"**You can't fix this with a few promises and some presents." "Yeah I heard all about the baby gap thing. Did you really buy out the entire stock of newborn clothes?"**

"**They were having a sale."**

"**Look I am going to ask you something and I need you to tell me truthfully." "Do you love her? Like honestly love her?"**

"**How can you stand there as ask me that? You should know how I feel."**

"**Your actions have me questioning if you do love her so just fucking answer."**

"**Yes I love her. More than I have ever loved anyone."**

"**How can you be so sure of that?"**

**AND**

"**That bastard made you cry?"**

"**Leah where are you going?"**

"**To kick his ass!" **

"**Leah no!"**

"**Why the hell not?"**

"**Because he isn't worth it."**

"**But you are." "You're my best friend."**

"**You're sweet."**

"S**top saying that!"**


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Once the female mechanic and the leader of 'Soldier's for the South' had made it to the hospital they split off. Leah went straight for Alice's room and Jasper went to look for Edward. They knew it was risky entering the hospital together, but right now they had other things on their minds. Both worried about Alice and also replaying the conversation they shared in the car. Secrecy wasn't exactly the main concern they had in this moment.

As she walked down the hall Leah let her mind wander. What did it mean that she wanted to have kids with scar face? She knew that she loved him, but what else did this mean? Could they ever have a normal relationship? Would their friends and family be able to handle the fact they were together? Her mother wouldn't understand and yet her mom never seemed to understand anything. She would see Leah's being with a white man as betrayal to her tribe. Which is kind of ironic if you think about it since she was fucking a white man.

She shook her thoughts away as she entered Alice's room. She saw her friend sitting there and sobbing in to her knees. Leah felt her anger spike because she was pretty sure she knew who had caused the tears. "That bastard made you cry?"

Alice looked up quickly and tried to wipe her eyes to get rid of her tears. She didn't want anyone to know she had been crying. She noticed the female mechanic had turned on her heel as if to leave. "Leah where are you going?"

Leah paused for a second to shoot her a dark look though Alice knew it wasn't meant for her. "To kick his ass!"

She had warned him not to hurt Alice again. He had to know this was coming. He had done the stupid thing and gotten on Leah Clearwater's bad side. He would regret hurting her friend. What she did to Bella in the hospital after Jake's accident would be nothing compared to what she did to Edward fucking Cullen. Hell, he would wish she had crushed his face with a tired when she finished with him. No girl would look twice at him once she got done beating his face in.

"Leah no!" The tiny pregnant racer cried and went to stand up.

The Quilette racer sighed and forced Alice to lay back down. She didn't want her out of bed unless the doctor told her it was alright. She sat down next to Alice and pushed the pile of magazines to the floor. "Why the hell not?"

"Because he isn't worth it." The smaller girl shrugged and hugged her friend. She rested her head against her shoulder with a sigh.

Alice knew she shouldn't let what Edward said get to her. That is exactly the reason he done it. He wanted to get a reaction from her and by crying she was giving him what he wanted. Why did loving someone always have to be so fucking hard? Why couldn't her heart be like one of the etch-a-sketch things where she could just shake it and erase him from her heart? It would be so much easier that way.

"But you are." Leah replied feeling gushy for admitting this to the smaller woman. "You're my best friend."

The pixie like racer got a look of awe on her face as she grinned almost blindingly. No wonder Jasper was in love with Leah. "You're sweet."

"Stop saying that!" The mechanic barked out harshly. She hated people saying shit like that. She was not sweet. She was a tough bitch and there is nothing sweet about being a tough bitch.

"I'll stop saying it, but you are." Alice grinned at Leah though it faded as a familiar blond woman stepped in to room. Alice felt as if time stood still. "Tanya Denali you have a lot of fucking nerve showing your face here!"

As soon as Leah's mind had registered the name, the anger she had felt for sullen Cullen was suddenly transferred to the new arrival. She got to her feet very slowly and started in Tanya's direction. The red in her eyes grew darker until it was crimson. A dark smile played on her lips the closer to got to the other girl.

"Let's see if whores blood is red." With that said she jumped forward.

00000000

Jasper found Edward in one of the man hallways kicking the shit out of a defenseless soda machine. He shook his head and went to stand next to the machine as she rested his shoulder against the cool metal and plastic. "Are you done physically abusing the soda machine? Wasn't hitting your father enough violence for one day?"

"Fuck off Jasper." Edward snapped and pulled his fist back before slamming it in to the machine again. There was bang then a diet coke appeared at the bottom.

The scarred southerner reached down to take the soda. A free drink wasn't something he would ever pass up. "Don't you take that tone with me Edward. I put up with a lot of your shit, but I won't be talked to like that."

"Sorry man." The bronze haired racer replied and spun around to the kick the wall. He was so angry and he did know what to do in order to relieve his rage. He felt like he was drowning it. Pain and anger were the only two things he felt lately. "I just don't know what the fuck I am supposed to do. What can do to make her forgive me? I am trying everything and nothing is working."

"You can't fix this with a few promises and some presents." His leader said and placed a hand on Edward's arm. He felt for his friend, but he felt for Alice even more. Both of his friends were in pain and this time he couldn't do anything to fix it. When the bronze haired man sent him a embarrassed smile he laughed. "Yeah I heard all about the baby gap thing. Did you really buy out the entire stock of newborn clothes?"

Edward rolled his eyes. He should've known Alice told everyone about that. He felt the need to defend himself. "They were having a sale."

He knew he went a little overboard with all the things he'd bought, but he really had been out of his depth. Who knew there were so many brands of diapers? He hadn't known if he should get the cloth or the paper ones. Then there was the fact he did not know if his baby was going to be a boy or a girl. Then he had looked at the toys and his mind had just told him to grab one of everything. You could not go wrong that way.

"Look I am going to ask you something and I need you to tell me truthfully." The honey blond intruded on his thoughts and knocked him back to reality. He let his brown eyes scan Edward's face as he spoke. "Do you love her? Like honestly love her?"

Green eyes widened in shock that Jasper would even ask him that. He out of everyone they knew should know how much Alice meant to him. He had killed for in the past and he'd do it again in a heartbeat. "How can you stand there as ask me that? You should know how I feel."

"Your actions have me questioning if you do love her so just fucking answer." Jasper snapped and pulled himself up to his full height. Usually he was very calm and understanding with his team, but right now Edward happened to be on very thin ice.

"Yes I love her. More than I have ever loved anyone." He answered truthfully and felt that stab in his heart. The same pain he got whenever he remembered the look on her face when he admitted to fucking another woman. Sometimes he wanted to tear his heart out if only as a way to get rid of the pain.

The scarred racer raised an eyebrow. That was much to general of an answer. "How can you be so sure of that?"

Edward wasn't sure how to answer the question he had just been asked. How did you explain to someone that until the girl you are talking about came along you never knew love? "She makes me want to be a better man. Before I hooked up with Alice you know how I was. I didn't care about anyone or anything. Then she came along and now she is the only thing I see. She has become my sunlight and without her I feel so lost. Like I am trying to find my way in a room blackened by darkness. I know I don't deserve her. Not after everything I have done to her. All the pain that I caused her. I know this and yet it doesn't stop me from loving her. You ask how I know I love her and the best answer I can give you is that I just know. It's not something I can put in to words. This is something I know because I feel it."

Jasper nodded and went to say something when they heard screaming coming from Alice's room. Both men bolted in that direction and when they got there the scene had them frozen for a few minutes. Leah Clearwater was bashing Tanya Denali's head in to the wall over and over again. The blonde woman tried to fight back by clawing at Leah's face even in the Quilette woman did not seem to notice.

"Bitch you are going to apologize if I have to beat one out of you first!" She screamed and slammed Tanya's head against the wall again. She could feel blood dripping down a scratch on her neck and did the best she could to ignore it. "Say you're sorry!"

Tanya struggled to get out Leah's grip. She felt some of her hair being torn out during the struggle. "Fuck you!"

"Way wrong answer!" The tanned racer told her and threw her to the floor. She brought her foot back and let go so it shot forward and connected with the blondes left shoulder. "You thought you could just come in here and rub your fuck fest with Sullen Cullen in her face? Let's get one thing straight, I won't let her kick your ass because she is pregnant so that means I am her own personal body guard. You don't want to screw with me cause I will fuck you up."

"Clearwater?" The bronze haired male was confused for a few seconds. "What the hell happened? I leave the room for a few seconds and come to find this? Does trouble follow you around or something? What is it with you and hospitals? This is where they try to fix people and you seem to do the opposite."

Leah never looked up from her task of beating the Denali girl to death. "Technically she followed you here. Seems like you just bring drama wherever you go." When she was lifted up and off Tanya by Jasper she became annoyed. "Put me down Hale! I'm not beating her to death!"

"Oh you're done darling." He replied and threw her over his shoulder. "I'll escort her back to her car. Alice I hope you feel better soon and Edward you and I will talk later. Come on Clearwater time for you to go home."

Once they reached the hallway he set her back down on her feet and watched as she cradled her hand to her chest. "I think I broke my fist on her face."

The honey blond southerner lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Sorry I had to do that back there. I couldn't let Edward figure out you and I are together. I thought he may buy the me escorting you back to your car thing. Come on, I will have Carlisle take a look at your hand. Nice moves back there darling. For a second I thought you really were going to kill her."

The mechanic grinned at him knowingly. "Oh I planned to until you interrupted."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. A lot of you wanted Tanya to get her face bashed in and so I gave Leah the opportunity to do exactly that. I liked the Jasper and Edward talk as well. He really does love Alice and I actually am starting to feel bad for him. He has to suffer a bit longer though. Anyways, let me know what you thought about this chapter. The next one is the dinner between Jacob/Rose/Jasper/ and Leah. There will also be someone who comes to see Alice as she is about to head home. Any guesses as to who that could be?**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Lee what did you do to your hand?"**

"**Broke it on a girl's face. You know the usual shit."**

"**What girl did you break this time?"**

"**Tanya Denali."**

"**Oh I like her already Jasper." "I've wanted to beat that bitch for a while."**

"**I think anyone who knows her wants to kill her." "Moving on then, what on earth do you see in my cousin?"**

"**He's a good fuck?"**

"**I highly doubt that and if you start talking about it I will go in to details about me and your brother."**

"**Please don't."**

"**Yeah Lee please don't."**

**AND**

"**Hello Alice."**

"**Oh hi!"**

"**Your father told me you were here and I just wanted to check and make sure everything is alright or if there was anything I could do."**

"**Well thank you for the offer, but I am fine."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**I'm sure."**

"**Well if you need anything you know where to find me."**


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Two hours after having nearly beaten Tanya Denali to death, Leah and Jasper left the hospital together. Leah had indeed broken her hand and now wore a white cast from her fingertips all the way up to her elbow. Apparently she had shattered two knuckles and displaced her wrist. She would be stuck with a cast for three months. To say that Jasper found it hilarious would be an understatement. He never really had seen someone break their hand on someone's face and to know his girlfriend had was a great source of amusement. Not to mention how loopy her pain pills made her. Carlisle had given her Tylenol with Codeine and the whole drive to the restraunt she kept trying to have a conversation with his CD player.

The scarred racer found great amusement as he watched from the corner of his eye as she made faces at the stereo system in his car. "Princess what are you doing?"

"Trying to change the song with my mind." The female mechanic answered with complete sincerity. She continued to stare at the machine. "Did you know the government has all this top secret shit they don't tell you about? They are probably listening to this entire conversation right now. Hear that you black suit losers? I know your secret plan! You won't be getting secrets from my brain. Oh! Scar face we need tinfoil hats!"

Jasper did his best to keep a straight face. "Why is that my crazy little mechanic?"

She turned in her seat to send him a look full of what she probably believed to be secret knowledge. "So they won't be able to read our minds. You see the tin foil blocks out the weird rays that pick up your thoughts. Stick with me scar face cause I know what I am talking about."

"Sure you do." He replied with a chuckle. "I know I am going to regret asking this, but why would the government spy on us? Don't they have better things to do?"

"It's what I would do." Leah stated before going back to trying to change the song on the CD with her mind.

The pair made it to the restraunt a few minutes later and Jasper had to help Leah inside since she could barely stand on her own. People kept asking if she was alright. The honey blond had simply nodded and dragged Leah in to the restraunt and then to the table Jacob and Rosalie had gotten for them all. He somehow managed to set her down in to the chair only to have her nearly topple over. The scarred male pushed his chair closer to her so she would be able to lean on him.

Jacob gave his cousin a strange look. He had to wonder if she wasn't drunk. Finally he noticed the cast on her hand. "Lee what did you do to your hand?"

The russet skinned racer giggled as she looked over menu. Eventually she tossed it to the side and looked at Jasper's menu. Almost as if she thought his would have better food choices. "Broke it on a girl's face. You know the usual shit."

Jacob sighed and put his face in his hands. "What girl did you break this time?"

The waitress came and Leah ordered some kind of pasta. After everyone had given their orders she finally decided to answer. She picked up her fork and started twirling it between her fingers. "Tanya Denali."

"Oh I like her already Jasper." Rosalie chimed in while wearing a smirk. She raised her eyebrows when she noticed Leah starting to try and make her napkin dance. She must be on some strong pain killers. "I've wanted to beat that bitch for a while."

"I think anyone who knows her wants to kill her." The female mechanic replied in a short lived moment of clarity. She reached across the table to pinch Jacob's cheeks. "Moving on then, what on earth do you see in my cousin?"

The blond female twin placed her hands the table. She wasn't sure she wanted to have this conversation with a slightly high Leah Clearwater. Maybe if she gave an obvious answer the conversation would be dropped. "He's a good fuck?"

Leah held Rosalie's gaze as one of her hands slipped under the table to rest on Jasper's thigh. He almost jumped out of his skin when she started stroking him through his jeans. "I highly doubt that and if you start talking about it I will go in to details about me and your brother."

"Please don't." Rose said as she took a sip of her water. Hearing about her brother having sex was not on her to do list.

"Yeah Lee please don't." Jake said as he shook his head at his cousin. He noticed that Jasper's face seemed to be turning red and he wondered if he were alright. "Hey man, are you ok?"

"What?" The leader for 'Soldiers of the South' shook his head as he looked at Jacob. He slyly slid one of his hands under the table to try and stop Leah from going for the zipper of his jeans. He tried slapping her hand away and she pinched him. "I'm perfectly fine. Just starving and waiting for the food to arrive. Could it possibly take any longer? I only wanted my steak medium rare."

The Quilette male took that as a suitable answer. "I know what you mean. It's a good thing they don't charge by the hour. Anyways, I wanted to tell you that I really care about your sister. I know we don't know each other that well, but I would like to change that. Rosalie is an important part of my life and I know you mean the world to her. I hope we can be friends?"

Jasper took the hand Jacob had offered and shook it. He cleared his throat when he felt Leah undo the zipper and button to his jeans. Why was she doing this to him? She had to know it wasn't exactly the most desirable situation for him. "I would like Jacob. If Rose likes you then I trust her choice. She obviously cares about you and even if I hated you, I would at the very least respect that. I have to admit that you are taking Leah and I being involved together rather well."

"Leah is going to do what she wants no matter what I say." Her cousin admitted and grinned when the food finally arrived. "She has been that way ever since we were kids. If she wants to do something then she is going to do it and that is the end of it. Besides, I see the way you look at her. You look at her like she is your savior or something. Why would I want to tear that apart? I haven't ever seen her so happy and alive. Not since long before uncle Harry passed away."

Jasper nodded in reply since he couldn't seem to do anything else. He noticed Leah and Rosalie had started talking cars and he silently wondered how she could do that, eat, and torture him under the table at the same time. He just hoped that he would manage to make it through dinner and not choke on his food. When she squeezed her fingers his length he felt his entire body shutter and again he prayed that he would make it through the dinner without embarrassing himself.

00000000

A shadow passed over Alice's bedside. She had almost fallen asleep and sat up groggily. Carlisle had told her he wanted her to stay the night for observation. He feared the scene with Tanya may have caused her unneeded stress. So the small girl was trapped in the hospital until the morning when she would be cleared to leave. She had decided to sleep off her time in this prison until a visitor interrupted her plans.

Aro stood next to her bed and offered her a polite smile. "Hello Alice."

"Oh hi!" She replied kind of surprised to see her father's boss here. Even since she had met him a few years ago at a family dinner, he had started showing up at random times and random places.

The tall thin man sat down in the chair next to her bed. He patted her hand as he looked her over. He seemed to have a strange fascination with her. "Your father told me you were here and I just wanted to check and make sure everything is alright or if there was anything I could do."

Aro had been infatuated with Alice Cullen ever since Carlisle had introduced her to him a few years back. She had been so peppy and full of life. She had reminded him of his wife before she turned bitter and cruel with age. Something about the tiny girl had him wanting to make her his own. He had been watching her very closely for a long time. Now that the silly boy Edward had made mistakes he thought it to be the perfect time to try and get close to her. What Aro wanted he usually got with minimal fuss.

Alice tried to remain polite, but something about her father's friend always bothered her. She never liked to be left in a room alone with him. Usually Edward would've been with her and yet now he was not for obvious reasons. She put on a fake smile. "Well thank you for the offer, but I am fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked while staring at her intently for a few moments.

Most women he knew would have some silly thing they wanted and yet Alice did not ask for anything. This caused his fascination with her to grow rapidly. He was a man who had almost anything someone could want. He had money and would be able to buy her anything. He could give her the world if he so desired and still she asked for nothing.

"I'm sure." She nodded and looked away from him.

She found it a little odd that he would come see her in the hospital. They did not know each other that well after all and he was a lot older than she happened to be. Something told her this was wrong and had her wanting to tear out her IV and run as far and fast as she could away from him.

Sensing her unease he lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Well if you need anything you know where to find me. I do hope you are feeling better soon Alice. Carlisle told me about your pregnancy and my wife and I would love to throw a baby shower for you if you don't mind. Since we have no kids of our own it would mean the world to us."

The tiny female felt her heartbreak a little at the sad look on his face. How cruel was she to deny the older man his wish? He was just trying to be nice and she had started acting paranoid. She needed to remember that not all men were bad people. "I would like that very much. Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to come and see me."

"I would make all the time in the world for you my young Alice." He replied with a smile before he went to exit the room. "Rest well little one. I will contact you with the details of the baby shower when I have them all figured out. As always, it has been a pleasure."

TBC….

**AN: So does anyone else find Aro creepy? Maybe it is just me since I am writing him and I know what is going on in his head. Did you all like this chapter? I thought the dinner scene was great. I felt so bad for Jasper and I know how Leah feels on those meds. I've been there before and when you are loopy like that, everything you say makes perfect sense to you. I hope you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**So I have a favor to ask darlin'."**

"**What kind of favor?"**

"**I want you to paint my car."**

"**Really?" "Can I make it pink?"**

"**No you cannot make it pink!"**

"**Relax I was only playing around. I would never make it pink. What about Canary yellow?"**

"**NO!"**

"**Hey you want me to paint your car and you are going to get whatever I decide."**

"**Maybe I should rethink this plan."**

"**To late!"**

**AND**

"**I want out Sam."**

"**Out of what Lee Lee?"**

"**First of all don't call me that ever again and secondly, I want out of the 'Wolf Pack' because we aren't a team anymore. I remember when we used to be a family, but that has all changed. I don't want to be a part of this anymore."**

"**You can't just walk away from this Lee Lee. You are part of the team and I won't let abandon us."**

"**I'm not a prisoner Sam." "I'm not happy here anymore."**

"**What is his name?"**

"**Whose name?"**

"**The man who is trying to take you from me."**

"**I'm not yours anymore."**

"**Tell me who it is!"**

"**Sam you're acting insane. Let me go!"**

"**Not until you tell me!"**


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The first thing Leah Clearwater did when she woke up the next morning in Jasper's bed since they did not have to hide from his sister anymore, was reach across Jasper's chest to the cigarette case resting on the side table. The need for a cigarette having been what woke her up in the first place. She noticed the honey blond next to her was still asleep and it surprised considering she had learned when they first hooked up, that Jasper Hale was a morning person. He was one of those annoying morning people who could be all chirpy and shit when all you wanted to do was poke their eyes out with the first sharp object you could find.

As she took a drag of her smoke she placed her hand on his chest. She was bored and he wasn't awake and Leah figured if she did something to wake him up then at least she wouldn't be bored anymore. The tanned hand resting on his chest moved down slowly so as to not startle him. Sometimes she would pause to trace one of his scars with her fingertip before going lower. Finally her hand slipped under the white sheet. Jasper groaned a little and shifted, but did not wake up. Leah couldn't help it when she smiled as he whispered her name. She shook her head when she realized she was turning in to such a fucking sap.

"Leah…" He murmured as her warm fingers trailed lightly against the smooth skin of his thigh. Just as she was about to grab his dick one brown eye opened to look at her in half amusement and half exaustion. "This is one hell of a good morning. Might I ask what you were planning on princess?"

"It would have been a much more interesting wake up call for you if you weren't such a fucking light sleeper." The female mechanic pouted and stuck her tongue out. She started to move her hand away when he stopped her by placing one of his over her which rested underneath the sheet.

"Oh don't stop now darlin' it was just starting to get good." He stated with his Texan accent as he let his fingers curl around Leah's own. "I can pretend to be asleep again if that will help anything."

"The things I do for you." The Quilette racer sighed dramatically and moved her hand slightly so now she was holding his erection in grasp. Her hand moved up and down at a slow pace and she looked up to see his face. He had one arm thrown behind his head and the smug bastard had the nerve to pluck the cigarette out of his girlfriend's free hand to claim as his own. "Go ahead and act all cocky scar face. We both know that right I'm the one with all the power."

Jasper smirked and removed his hand from behind his head to push himself up in to a half sitting position. He grabbed her round the waist and pulled her in his lap. Taking one last drag of the cigarette he cupped her chin and kissed her. His tongue pushing against her lips until she opened her mouth to him. He let his tongue flick against the roof of her mouth before pulling away and watching as she blew out a mouthful of smoke.

When he laid back down he was sure to bring her with him. He rolled on his side and ran the fingers of his left hand up and down her side. "So I have a favor to ask darlin'."

"I thought I was just doing you a favor because I wasn't doing it for me." She joked and rolled her eyes at him. When he asked for favors she usually knew it had something to do with doing something she would not like. The last time he asked her to do a favor he'd wanted her to babysit Alice. "What kind of favor?"

The scarred southern moved her hair away from her neck and leaned forward to place a kiss at her pulse point. "I want you to paint my car."

"Really?" Leah's entire face lit up at the very idea. He wanted her to paint his car? He wanted her opinion on something important? Nobody, not even Sam, ever really wanted her opinion. Maybe Embry and Jake, but in her mind they did not really count since they were family. Biting her lower lip she grinned. "Can I make it pink?"

The leader of 'Soldier's for the South' paled slightly. She had to be joking. No way could he ever be caught dead in a pink car. "No you cannot make it pink!"

The La Push mechanic laughed and slapped his chest lightly. "Relax I was only playing around. I would never make it pink. What about Canary yellow?"

"NO!" He cried feeling appalled at the very idea. Canary yellow would be even worse than pink.

"Hey you want me to paint your car and you are going to get whatever I decide." She told him and leaned in to kiss him. She lifted one hand to run her fingers in his hair. "I could always go neon green. Or maybe a bright purple. What do you think about doing it up the colors of the rainbow?"

"Maybe I should rethink this plan." Jasper commented and cupped her cheek in one of his hands. He loved her, he really did, but sometimes her mind could be a scary place. "I think I may have still been half asleep when I asked you paint my car."

"To late!" Her smile widened as she got up to get dressed. She noticed he was watching her with a frown. She couldn't be sure if it were over the fact she wouldn't let him take back his favor or the fact she leaving, she had no idea. "Don't give me that look. I promise I won't choose anything to flashy. I'll keep it simple and cute. Kind of like you."

"Cute is not a manly word." He muttered as he watched her dress. "What's the rush anyways?"

"Since I am not a man I can say cute all I want and you Jasper Hale are cute." She knelt down on the bed and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "You have a cute smile, a cute laugh, a cute body, and the way you say my name as you sleep is cute. As for where I am going well you should know that answer. What did we talk about last night?"

Jasper furrowed his brow. "Since I am guessing you don't mean the conversation we had about how hard you wanted to ride me, I have to guess you are going to see Sam. Do you want me to go with you? I don't like the idea of you being alone with him. Especially not when you are going to tell him to you want to leave the 'Wolf Pack.' He isn't going to like that darlin'."

"Since when do I give a rats ass about what he likes?" Leah asked as she made sure she was fully dressed. Since her car was her she did not need a worry about getting a ride to Sam's. "Everything is going to be fine. Hell, for all you and I know he will be happy to be rid of me. This is going to be a snap. Trust me scar face. Oh and do try to not miss me to much. I know how lonely you get without my company."

00000000

It didn't take Leah long to arrive at Sam's place. There used to a time she could drive here with her eyes closed. A time when she used to sneak out at midnight to see him. Back when things still seemed to be defined by black and white. Before everything changed and colors blended together. She remembered coming here for happier times. Still, to her this was kind of a happy moment. She would get to tell her ex where to stick it once and for all. He'd had this for a long time coming.

He was sitting on his porch drinking a beer when she found him. For a moment she just sat in car and looked at him. Trying to see what had once attracted her to him in the first place. Finally she figured it was a lost cause and got out. He stood when he saw her and greeted her with a smile. She had decided it would be best to just spit out the words. No use in lingering here any longer than needed. It was like pulling off a band aid. The faster she did it and the better it would be for the both of them.

The female mechanic came to stand in front of her ex. "I want out Sam."

Sam Uley stood up and threw his empty bottle to the side. He knew right away he wouldn't like whatever Leah was about to tell him. She had been stepping out of line a lot lately and it did sit well with him. "Out of what Lee Lee?"

Leah took a deep breath and kept her expression blank. She noted Emily's car was gone and wondered briefly if she should've brought back up. Sam wouldn't hurt her in front of others, but when they were alone he did not seem to have a problem doing so. "First of all don't call me that ever again and secondly, I want out of the 'Wolf Pack' because we aren't a team anymore. I remember when we used to be a family, but that has all changed. I don't want to be a part of this anymore."

Her ex stood still for a moment as he took in her words. She wanted to leave the crew? More importantly she wanted to leave him? No she could not do that to him. He wouldn't let her do that not ever. "You can't just walk away from this Lee Lee. You are part of the team and I won't let abandon us."

"I'm not a prisoner Sam." She snapped and tried to remember to stay calm. She reached in to her pocket to pull out a cigarette. "I'm not happy here anymore."

"What is his name?" The Quilette male demanded with a dark look.

"Whose name?" She questioned trying to play dumb. She under no circumstances wanted to drag Jasper in to this. Her leaving wasn't only about him. It had to do with a lot of things.

"The man who is trying to take you from me." Sam snarled and slapped the cigarette out of her hand so it landed on the ground at her feet.

The female mechanic glared at her ex and reached down to grab the smoke. When she tried to lift her hand he stepped on her hand, but not enough to hurt yet. She looked up at him and tried to pull her hand out from under his boot until he applied pressure. "I'm not yours anymore."

Not getting the answer he wanted, he stepped on her hand harder and he could hear her knuckles crack. "Tell me who it is!"

"Sam you're acting insane. Let me go!" Leah cried out when he reached down pull her up roughly. His fingers digging in to the skin of her arm.

He gripped the arm which was in cast and smacked it hard against the railing of the porch. He hated hurting her and yet she had brought this on. If only she answered his questions and stopped being so damn stubborn. When she did not answer he smashed her arm against the railing again and this time she cried out in pain. "Not until you tell me!"

"I just want out you fucking creep!" She snarled and winched in pain. She was pretty sure her had re-broken her hand. When his other hand tangled in her hair she made sure to squeeze her eyes shut seconds before her head met the hard wood of the top step. When he let go of her to try and get a better grip on her hair Leah made sure to swing her arm around and catch him in the face with her cast. "I can't stand the fucking sight of you. I hate you Sam! I hate you and if you think you can force me to stay then you better be prepared to fucking kill me!"

The Native American female was caught of guard when he back handed her. She fell to the ground and did not have time to get up before he was on top of her. His hand clenched in to a fist as he prepared to hit her. "If you won't tell me then I will just have to beat it out of you. Maybe I can beat the defiance out of you as well."

Leah turned her head and bit down on his arm, the one which was tangled in her hair. He yelled out in pain and jerked his arm away while at the same time swinging the other one towards her face. She flinched knowing there was no way she would be able to block it. Yet the blow never came. She was rescued by a pale hand catching his fist mid swing. She looked up to see Jasper standing above them.

"I would rethink that action Uley." Jasper twisted his arm until the other man was on his knees. "You don't fucking touch her."

"What the hell are you doing here Jasper?" Leah asked and climbed to her feet shakily. "Not that I am not thankful for your stalker like qualities right now."

The honey blond did not take his eyes off of Sam as he answered her. "I'm here to save the day. I knew I should not of let you come alone. Did he hurt you?"

Leah flinched again when the throbbing in her arm returned. "I think he re-broke my hand."

Her boyfriend did not like hearing those words. His whole expression darkened with restrained anger. "I say a break for a break then."

"Him?" Sam growled out as he tried to get out of Jasper's tight hold. "You're leaving me for him? Do you even know who he is Lee Lee? Don't you remember what he has done?"

"Pretty sure he is about to whoop your ass." She answered calmly as she could. She looked to her scarred lover. "Guess the secret's out. I take it that this is not a good time for an 'I told you so' am I right?"

TBC…

**AN: So I actually liked this chapter. I did not like Sam hurting Leah, but it was needed. Plus I totally get to write an ass kicking in the next chapter so that makes me so happy! *Bursts in to a dance* sorry about that, I just love the idea of Sam getting hurt. Anyways, I do hope that you all liked this chapter. I wasn't going to have it happen for a while longer, but I rearranged things a bit. Hope you all don't mind that.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Do you think she could ever love you?"**

"**Since I know she does your question doesn't really seem like I need to answer. Considering she woke up next to me in my bed I know her better than you do."**

"**Have you ever asked yourself why she chose you?"**

"**I like to think it is my southern charm."**

"**It's because she knew it would hurt me." "If you want to hurt your ex then the best way to do it is by being with the enemy. I know my Lee Lee better than you think."**

"**Again I highly doubt that." "What's her favorite song?"**

"**What the fuck does that matter."**

"**Wrong answer would you like to know the right one?" "She loves the song Spirit in the Sky by Norman Green Baum. Do you know her favorite color? What she always hum in the shower? Her favorite food? Why she never likes to wear dresses?"**

"**What the fuck does any of this matter?"**

"**She likes midnight blue. Not any blue because she thinks they are to plain. It has to be midnight blue. Whenever she showers she hums Mary had a little lamb and she loves nothing more than a greasy burger covered in barbeque sauce. The reason she doesn't wear dresses is because she feels they leave no mystery. She thinks that jeans are more comfortable and when you wear a dress she feels it means you have to act like a lady. Her favorite car even though I don't agree is a Camaro. She loves to ice skate and when she was four she had fish named Bob. You see Uley I know her a lot better than you think."**

"**You're wrong Hale." "You will never know the side of her that I do."**

"**The bitter side that you created when you broke her heart? Maybe I don't know that as well as you do and I can tell you here and now I don't think I have to worry about it. I would never hurt her like you have.**

**AND**

"**Hello?"**

"**Edward…" "Um hi."**

"**Um hi? That's what I get Alice?"**

"**Do you want me to hang up?"**

"**Of course not." "Is something wrong?"**

"**No not really. I just wanted to talk to you about something."**

"**What would this something be?"**

"**I had an ultra sound and while I think the baby looks like a peanut it's still he or she's first picture."**

"**Okay?"**

"**God do you always have to make everything so hard?"**

"**Usually yes."**

"**Fine then I am just going to say this and be done with it. I thought you may like to see your baby. I was calling to see if you wanted me to come and bring the ultrasound pictures." "Are you there? Hello? Edward?"**

"**I'm here and I am just a little shocked. I thought you hated me?"**

"**Oh I do, but you made a good point in the hospital. This baby is yours to and you have a right to be involved. This does not make things alright between us so don't go getting any ideas. We are not getting back together and I do not forgive you for what you did."**

"**I'm getting that." "Do you want me to come to you or will you bring them here? I don't mind driving because I know you probably don't feel up to it and I don't want you driving in the storm."**

"**You are an over protective idiot." "Let's me halfway ok? Twenty minutes at the diner in Forks."**

"**You mean our diner?"**

"**Not ours anymore. From now on it is just the diner got it?"**


	76. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasper had turned his attention to Leah. He gently took her arm and noticed the cast was cracked in several places. He had no doubt in his mind that her hand was broken and maybe a few more new breaks would be added on top of that. She looked alright otherwise, but he didn't know that for sure. For all he knew she could have internal bleeding or worse. Bringing one hand up to cup her cheek, he offered her a small smile. He wanted her to know that he would never let anything happen to her.

A movement on the ground caught his attention and the scarred racer managed to swing around before Sam's fist could connect with his back. He held his arm up as a way to block the attack though that did not stop Sam from sneering and almost spitting in his face as he spoke. "Do you think she could ever love you?"

The honey blond swung his other arm around so that his fist connected with his ribs. The Native American male gasped and grabbed at his side as he panted for air. Jasper then brought his knee up so it hit him in the face due to his crouched position. "Since I know she does your question doesn't really seem like I need to answer. Considering she woke up next to me in my bed I know her better than you do."

Leah's ex stumbled back a few steps due to the blow to his face. When he came back up his chin was covered in blood from a split lip. He spit on the ground and ducked as the southern racer took another swing. Using his momentum he managed to land a blow of his own when he swung his fist upwards. His knuckles cracked against the underside of Jasper's chin. "Have you ever asked yourself why she chose you?"

"I like to think it is my southern charm." The scarred male staggered back and then rushed forward again. This time he grabbed Sam by the collar of his shirt as their heads cracked together loudly.

"It's because she knew it would hurt me." Sam answered as both men glared viciously at the other. Neither attacked in this moment since they both had stopped to catch their breath. Sam cast a look to Leah who stood looking quite stunned. Almost as if she couldn't believe this was happening. Though Sam like to think it was due to him being right in his assessment as to why she was with Jasper. "If you want to hurt your ex then the best way to do it is by being with the enemy. I know my Lee Lee better than you think."

"Again I highly doubt that." The leader of 'Soldiers for the South' saw red at this point. He lunged and tackled his enemy to the ground. His fist meeting the cartilage of his nose before it pulled back only to be replaced by the other fist. Sam Uley thought he knew everything when it fact he knew nothing. "What's her favorite song?"

The 'Wolf Pack' leader tried as best he could to block the blows knocking his brains around in his head. He could not seem to get back on even ground. He could hear ringing in his ears every single time the back of his head met the ground. "What the fuck does that matter."

"Wrong answer would you like to know the right one?" The scarred racer commented as he continued to pummel the other man relentlessly. Each time he hit him he would picture Leah's face in his mind and it seemed to give him more power. "She loves the song Spirit in the Sky by Norman Green Baum. Do you know her favorite color? What she always hum in the shower? Her favorite food? Why she never likes to wear dresses?"

"What the fuck does any of this matter?" Sam's words were slurred as tried to hold his hands in front of his face. Not that it did much good by this point in time.

By this time Jasper had his hands wrapped around Sam's throat. With each word spoken his grip seemed to tighten. He couldn't hold in his anger at the fact Sam had hurt Leah again. He would make sure the Native American male racer would never touch her again. "She likes midnight blue. Not any blue because she thinks they are to plain. It has to be midnight blue. Whenever she showers she hums Mary had a little lamb and she loves nothing more than a greasy burger covered in barbeque sauce. The reason she doesn't wear dresses is because she feels they leave no mystery. She thinks that jeans are more comfortable and when you wear a dress she feels it means you have to act like a lady. Her favorite car even though I don't agree is a Camaro. She loves to ice skate and when she was four she had fish named Bob. You see Uley I know her a lot better than you think."

"You're wrong Hale." Uley rasped out as he stretched his arms out at his side as he tried desperately to find a weapon he could use to help free him of Hales hold. Eventually his fingers curled around a screw driver left over from when he had been doing some work earlier on Emily's car since it had needed a tune up. Grasping his weapon tightly he brought his arm up aiming for the jugular vein in Jasper's throat, but he ended up missing his target and the screw driver sank deep in to his rivals shoulder. He yanked down as hard as he could, hoping to deepen the wound. "You will never know the side of her that I do."

Jasper hissed at the pain and brought his other arm away from Sam's throat in order to grab hold of the screw driver and pull it out. He slapped his hand over the wound and had no time to react when Sam shoved him off and made a grab for the screw driver again. This time he had the weapon aimed at the honey blond racers heart. "The bitter side that you created when you broke her heart? Maybe I don't know that as well as you do and I can tell you here and now I don't think I have to worry about it. I would never hurt her like you have."

Leah saw what her ex was about to do and just reacted. She came running in their direction and when she reached them, she lifted her booted foot and brought down so it landed directly against Sam's face. She watched as her ex fell backwards due to his now unconscious state. "Game over Uley."

00000000

Edward Cullen was staring intently at the pack of cigarettes which rested on the table across the room. He hadn't had a smoke in three fucking days since it was a part of his be a better man for Alice campaign. They had been the longest three days of his life. He could swear the little pack of nicotine was calling out to him. They wanted to be smoked. They had been created for that reason. He was so close to just giving in and having one when his phone went off. He breathed a sigh of relief for the distraction and glared at the evil tempting Camel Crush pack as he answered. "Hello?"

"Edward…" Alice sat nervously in the Clearwater living room as she held the phone up to her ear. She wanted to hang up, but she remembered she had called for a reason. Now if only she could get the words out. "Um hi."

The bronze haired racer had a completely silly expression on his face and yet who would blame him? Weeks of her avoiding him and that is all he gets? After weeks of waiting he gets a nervous hello? "Um hi? That's what I get Alice?"

Alice took a deep breath as she felt her anger building. He should be happy she called at all. Especially after the stunt he pulled in the hospital. "Do you want me to hang up?"

"Of course not." He replied truthfully as he let his tone soften. He decided to take her calling him as a good sign. It meant that she thought about him. She had made the decision to call and he figured some progress was better than none. "Is something wrong?"

"No not really. I just wanted to talk to you about something." Her voice wavered slightly as she looked down at the pictures in her hand. A part of her wished that Edward and she were still together. She would've liked it if he could've been there with her.

His brow raised in curiosity. Could this be the talk he had been waiting for? Was she calling to tell him she forgave him? He could feel his heart speed up at the very idea. "What would this something be?"

Alice sighed as she continued gazing at the ultra sound pictures. "I had an ultra sound and while I think the baby looks like a peanut it's still he or she's first picture."

"Okay?" Edward replied not understanding. Was she calling to tell him she was going to give birth to that creepy planters the peanut's child? A part of him felt saddened that he hadn't been there to share the experience with her.

The tiny racer huffed before replying. "God do you always have to make everything so hard?"

"Usually yes." He said with a slight grin.

"Fine then I am just going to say this and be done with it. I thought you may like to see your baby. I was calling to see if you wanted me to come and bring the ultra sound pictures." Alice waited a few seconds for a reply that never came. Had he hung up on her? "Are you there? Hello? Edward?"

Edward cleared his throat while running a hand through his hair. He had not expected her to say that. "I'm here and I am just a little shocked. I thought you hated me?"

Her eyes darkened even though he could not see it happen. He had to ruin a perfectly civil moment by reminding her of what a jackass he had been. "Oh I do, but you made a good point in the hospital. This baby is yours to and you have a right to be involved. This does not make things alright between us so don't go getting any ideas. We are not getting back together and I do not forgive you for what you did."

"I'm getting that." Her bronze haired ex muttered. At least she was willing to let him be in his child's life. That was something and right now he was willing to take whatever he could get. "Do you want me to come to you or will you bring them here? I don't mind driving because I know you probably don't feel up to it and I don't want you driving in the storm."

"You are an over protective idiot." The small female said with slight amusement coloring her tone. He had always been oddly protective of her. It's one of the things she had loved about him. At this moment the only thing it did was serve to annoy her. "Let's me halfway ok? Twenty minutes at the diner in Forks."

Right away Edward started gathering his shit up. He grabbed some socks and his shoes while still managing to hold the phone in one hand. He put his car keys in his mouth as he rushed to get ready. It caused his words to come out slightly muffled. "You mean our diner?"

The pixie like woman was just as rushed as he was. Neither would admit it, but they were both excited and nervous to see the other. Even though she wanted to see him, Alice felt the need to correct him. "Not ours anymore. From now on it is just the diner got it?"

"Got it." He replied as he headed out the door. "See you soon Ali."

TBC….

**AN: I absolutely love how this chapter came out. I think that it came out really well. I would like to thank my cousin for helping me with the Sam beating part. I hope that you all enjoyed that. Don't think that it is anywhere near over. It has just started and things are going to be rough, but don't worry Jasper and Leah are tough. I also enjoyed writing the Edward and Alice section. Oh someone mentioned that I should write Emmett and I wanted to say that he and Angela make an appearance in a few chapters. Anyways, I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter and feel free to tell me what you thought.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Ow!"**

"**Don't be a crybaby scar face."**

"**Oh I'm sorry, but did you forget I got stabbed saving you?"**

"**With a screw driver and it's not even that deep."**

"**If there is blood I feel I have the right to complain."**

"**There is no guts and so you need to toughen up." "You're going to have a scar."**

"**I don't mind."**

"**Really? Why?"**

"**Because this scar is something I can be proud of."**

"**How so?"**

"**I got it saving you." "I can't think of something better than that can you?"**

"**You are a hopeless romantic."**

"**Yet you love it."**

"**Yeah I do." "Damn I am going soft."**

**AND**

"**It's so tiny."**

"**He or she is only a few months old. What were you expecting?"**

"**I'm not sure exactly." "Did you know that by this point the baby can hear you? It has its own thoughts as well though they are not fully matured yet. It also has fingernails."**

"**Fingernails really?" "Have you been watching Juno?"**

"**You know I hate that movie." "I've actually been reading."**

"**You have time to read? I mean between school and partying I would've thought you hardly had time for anything."**

"**I don't go to parties anymore."**

"**Since when?"**

"**Since I decided it is not conductive to having a child. Besides I don't have time for parties since I am looking for a job."**

"**You want to work?"**

"**Well I don't really want to work, but it is needed if I want to support you and our child."**

"**What kind of job?"**

"**Well I switched my major. I know I could've lived off my trust fund, but I want to do something with my life. I decided to go for creative writing."**

"**Where is the real Edward Cullen and what have you done with him?"**

"**He grew up when he lost you and now he is going to do whatever he can to get you back."**


	77. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Alice and Edward met twenty minutes later in the diner just like they had agreed. For a few minutes they chose to simply look at the other before finally going to a booth in the back. Neither took the time to notice it was the same booth they had used for years. When they first started dating Edward had brought her here and they ended up carving their initials on the underside of the table. His fingers immediately reached under to start tracing them as he took the ultra sound pictures with his other hand.

His face scrunched up as he looked at thing that was his baby. It actually did remind him of a peanut. "It's so tiny."

Alice stifled her laughter at the expression on his face. She tried to remain serious while answering him. She leaned closer to him so she could look at the pictures with him. "He or she is only a few months old. What were you expecting?"

"I'm not sure exactly." The bronze haired racer told her as he tilted his head to study the picture closer. He honestly did not know what he had been expecting. Maybe he had thought it would look like an actual human and not some sort of alien creature. "Did you know that by this point the baby can hear you? It has its own thoughts as well though they are not fully matured yet. It also has fingernails."

"Fingernails really?" The small woman said with genuine interest. She had been reading books about this, but she had not known any of that yet. Mostly she knew things like the baby could feel pain and it knew what she felt as well. That was the reason why she had to be careful to avoid stress. The fingernail comment caught her attention and suddenly her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Have you been watching Juno?"

"You know I hate that movie." He rolled his green eyes. Alice absolutely adored that movie and he on the other hand detested it. Who wants to watch a movie about some annoying teen girl who wasn't even that pretty, getting knocked up by a guy who made every other man on the planet cringe when they learned he was part of the male species? "I've actually been reading."

"You have time to read? I mean between school and partying I would've thought you hardly had time for anything." Her statement wasn't meant to be cruel. She really did think that he would have little time for anything else with all the partying he was probably doing. He was single and free so it would not surprise her if he behaved in such a way. It is actually what she had been expecting.

Edward shook his head as he ordered a Coke for himself and Pepsi for Alice. He continued tracing their initials with his fingers. "I don't go to parties anymore."

The pregnant racer was shocked to hear him say this. Edward _always _went to parties. Any occasion to have a party he would take. It had been one of the only times Alice wouldn't comment about his drinking or drug use. So of course Edward Cullen had loved to party. "Since when?"

The green eyed racer shrugged. The need for a smoke was coming again and he reached in to his pocket to pull out a pack of gum. Instead of taking only one piece he took three and stuffed them in to his mouth before answering her. "Since I decided it is not conductive to having a child. Besides I don't have time for parties since I am looking for a job."

"You want to work?" By this point in time Alice felt dizzy. Edward _hated _jobs and had always been happy to live off of his parent's money. She felt as if she were on an information over load.

His crooked grin came out to play as he smiled at her. Her reaction made him happy because it meant that she was finally seeing that he was willing to change for her. "Well I don't really want to work, but it is needed if I want to support you and our child."

"What kind of job?" She asked while taking a drink of her soda when it arrived. She dipped her fingers in to the glass and fished out a piece of ice before popping it in to her mouth.

"Well I switched my major. I know I could've lived off my trust fund, but I want to do something with my life. I decided to go for creative writing." Edward replied honestly and locked gazes with her. He wanted her to know that everything he was doing was only being done for her. Because he wanted to be a better man for her. He wanted to be the man she deserved.

Also he had gone in to creative writing because Alice was always pushing him to show his writings to the world and now he would. She was his muse and since she had left him he felt as if he couldn't stop. Every single time he put his pen down something new would pop in to his head and send him in to another writing frenzy. He had never thought he had much talent, but many times in the past Alice had told him that he was an amazing writer. He could only hope that his creative writing teacher would agree with his ex. Usually he would fuck a female teacher in to giving him an A and yet this time he wanted to earn it.

Alice chewed the ice quickly and swallowed. The way he was staring at her had her heart racing. She couldn't believe he was doing all of this. Why couldn't he of been this ambitious when they were actually together? "Where is the real Edward Cullen and what have you done with him?"

Edward brought his hand out from under the table and grabbed her hand. He held it tightly in his grasp before taking a deep breath. Being so emotional and truthful was something he was still trying to learn. "He grew up when he lost you and now he is going to do whatever he can to get you back."

"Edward I-" Alice paused and studied his hopeful expression. She wanted to say that he still had her heart since that part happened to be true. Still, she wasn't quite ready to give him back her trust. "I actually have to be heading back since the storm seems to be getting worse and I don't want to get caught in it."

"Of course." He replied dropping her hand and trying to gather up the pieces of his aching heart. "Can I ask you one question before you go?" At her nod he continued speaking. "Do I have a chance of making this work between us? Is there any hope at all?"

The pixie like racer smiled slightly as she slipped on her coat. She handed him the ultra sound pictures. "You keep those since I had copies made. As for question there is always hope Edward."

00000000

A first aid kit was open and resting on the coffee table next to where Jasper Hale sat as Leah Clearwater dabbed at his wound with a cloth covered in peroxide. A bloody washcloth sat next to the kit. The scarred racer flinched when she dabbed at his wound again. "Ow!"

"Don't be a crybaby scar face." The female street racer muttered as she wiped away some blood.

He was acting as if this were some horrible life threatening wound when in reality it would only need a stitch or two. Not that he would allow her to take him to the hospital. Neither had wanted to explain the reason behind him being stabbed with a screw driver by her ex-boyfriend. Leah figured he just wanted her to play nurse to him.

Jasper scowled at her and watched as she continued to clean the wound. She could show a little sympathy for his pain since he got it protecting her. "Oh I'm sorry, but did you forget I got stabbed saving you?"

Leah rolled her eyes as she took a good look at the mark. It was not very long only a half an inch or so. Plus it had not gone deep enough to do any real damage. He should be thanking her for saving him from being stabbed in the heart. "With a screw driver and it's not even that deep."

The scarred male sighed. "If there is blood I feel I have the right to complain."

It wasn't that the pain bothered him since had handled a lot worse. This small wound was nothing compared to some of the scars on his body. He knew what pain was and this was nothing on the bigger scale of things. It was more the fact that he enjoyed annoying her. Anything to get her all riled up was something he looked forward to doing.

"There are no guts and so you need to toughen up." She replied and picked up the thread and needle. He would need three stitches just to make sure the wound healed properly. It wasn't that long and yet it did happen to be deep enough to need stitches. She had made sure to boil the needle before stitching him. It was funny since she felt like she was creating her very own Frankenstein monster by doing this. It took her a few seconds to do this and not once did he say anything. He hadn't wanted to ruin her concentration and end up with some weird shaped stitching. "You're going to have a scar."

"I don't mind." The honey blond told her as she covered the sewn up wound with gauze. When she was done he took the Tylenol she offered since he refused anything stronger.

Leah came to sit next to him. She looked down at her cast and noticed her hand had started to go numb. As soon as Jasper was feeling a little better he was going to take her to Carlisle's home office. She had refused going to the E.R. "Really? Why?"

He flexed his arm to make sure he had feeling and that everything seemed to be working properly. He turned her and kissed her for head. "Because this scar is something I can be proud of."

"How so?" She questioned as she started to gather up all of the bloody gauze and such. She threw it in the trash can which rested near the end of the couch.

"I got it saving you." Her southern boyfriend said as if he were explaining rocket science. He pulled her in to his lap and wrapped both arms around her waist. "I can't think of something better than that can you?"

The La Push mechanic smirked and rested her hands over his. She took extra care to not move her arm around to much. If there was more damage then she did not want to make it worse. "You are a hopeless romantic."

"Yet you love it." He countered and moved her hair away from her neck. He began to leave sweet and delicate kisses on the russet skin there.

"Yeah I do." Leah commented and leaned against him. "Damn I am going soft."

Jasper smirked and ran his tongue along her pulse point. "I think Sam would have a different answer considering what just happened. Speaking on that note I have something to ask you."

The russet skinned beauty frowned slightly when he lifted her off his lap and came to kneel in front of her. He wasn't going to propose to her was he? She opened her mouth to say something, but he shook his head and started speaking first. "Leah you know I love you. After everything that happened with Sam today I have decided that it is time for us to move in together. It won't be safe for you on La Push land right now. I think you should come and stay with me. We have plenty of room here and you know Rosalie won't mind."

Leah felt floored at his offer. She wanted to say yes and yet there was many things she had to consider. "What about Alice? Then there is my mother and Seth to worry about."

He took her hands in his looked up at her. "Alice and Seth are welcome to come here. You told me yourself that your mother is not a great remodel for your brother. She is hardly home and when she is she happens to usually be drunk. He wouldn't have to change schools and at least here you would be able to sleep soundly knowing he was safe. Please Leah I have thought about this and I think it is the best decision for all involved. What do you say princess? Will you move in with me?"

The female mechanic wasn't sure what to say. This was a big step and she was not sure if she was ready for it. Yet everything he said was right. There was no real reason as to why she should not move in with him. Plus she would be allowed to bring her brother. She met his eye and smiled. She was really lucky to have someone like him in her life. She opened her mouth to reply. "I say why the hell not? I have nothing left in La Push besides Jacob and Embry and I know they can take care of themselves. Let's do this scar face. Be warned that if I am going to be living here I will be decorating our room the way I see fit. None of that weird shit you like and we will have a picture of a Camaro in there no matter how much you complain."

TBC…

**AN: I loved this chapter! I enjoyed writing it and I think it came out great! I hope that you all agree. What did you think of Alice and Edward? I like how she told him to never give up hope. It means there is a change for them. Then the Jasper and Leah moment was something I have wanted to write for a long while now. I hope you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Is that the last box?"**

"**There are two more in Seth's room. Would you mind grabbing them for me?"**

"**Of course not darlin'."**

"**Hey did you see the box labeled private?" "You looked in there didn't you?"**

"**Well yeah I did princess. It said private and that is like an open invitation for me." "Who knew you were so kinky?"**

"**Really funny scar face." "If you're not careful you will never see me in any of those sexy nightgowns nor will you enjoy any of my interesting toys."**

"**I'll behave."**

"**You better." "I love you did you know that?"**

"**I may have had an inkling, but feel free to repeat whenever you wish."**

**AND**

"**What the hell is this?"**

"**What does it look like mom?"**

"**Are you moving?"**

"**Yes and I am taking Seth with me."**

"**Oh no you are not!"**

"**Oh yes I fucking am!"**

"**He is my son!"**

"**Well that's a surprise considering you have never acted like much of a mother to him."**

"**You little whore!" "How dare you treat me like this after everything I have done for you."**

"**Everything you have done for me? The insults? The nights I had to go out looking for you because Seth cried thinking you may be dead? All the times I had to walk in on you with different men not weeks after dad died? Well you can take all of that back because I never wanted it to begin with."**


	78. Chapter 78

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It took two weeks for Leah and Jasper to get everything ready for the move. The female mechanic hadn't told her mother she was leaving. Not that Sue would care that Leah was leaving though she may have a problem with her only son leaving as well. That is why Leah planned to tell her today if she ever came home. If not she was pretty sure her mother would notice eventually. Nobody could be that drunk all the time to the point they wouldn't notice their own children leaving could they? Just to be safe Alice had taken Seth to Jasper's so if there was a fight between Sue and Leah he would not be forced to watch.

Seth was excited to all extremes that he would be living with the Jasper Hale. He wouldn't shut up about it. He had gotten even worse when Jasper took him out to get all new shit to decorate his new room. It was like a car lover's dream. Sadly Seth had been turned in to a Mustang boy. He no longer loved Camaro's like his sister. Jasper Hale had taken him over to the dark side with him. This was something which annoyed Leah to no end. She finally decided her brother was a lost cause when it came to having real taste in cars. Not that female mechanic could say much considering she drove her Mustang Boss around.

Jasper came out the front door holding a large box which had been taped up to stop anything from falling out. He quickly placed the box in the back of his trunk while looking around to make sure he hadn't missed anything. "Is that the last box?"

Leah turned to face him and a smile graced her lips. Since dating her, Jasper had started to wear short sleeved shirts more often. His well muscled arms poked out from beneath his plain white t-shirt. It made her want to tear his shirt off and run her hands up down his chest and arms. Scarred or not he was still sexy as hell. "There are two more in Seth's room. Would you mind grabbing them for me?"

"Of course not darlin'." The honey blond told her as strode over in her direction so he could kiss her cheek. He was practically bouncing in excitement because this was finally it. Leah was moving in with him and they had officially decided to go public at a party that very weekend.

"Hey did you see the box labeled private?" The Native American beauty asked as she let her eyes scan the ground. She couldn't find the box will held some very private things belonging to her. She didn't want her little brother to have a heart attack if he accidently opened it. When she turned to ask Jasper again if he had seen the box she noticed the ashamed expression on his face he tried to hide by looking away from her. Her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "You looked in there didn't you?"

"Well yeah I did princess. It said private and that is like an open invitation for me." Her scarred boyfriend admitted with a grin as he came up next to her in order wrap arms around her waist before lifting off the ground and spinning her around. Remembering what exactly he had found in the box caused a sexy smirk to play on his lips. "Who knew you were so kinky?"

"Really funny scar face." She said while trying to look pissed. When he set her down she snapped her fingers in his face to make sure she had his attention. "If you're not careful you will never see me in any of those sexy nightgowns nor will you enjoy any of my interesting toys."

Instantly the scarred honey blond sobered up. He headed in the direction of the house so he could get the last two boxes and head home. He smiled widely when he realized Leah now considered his place home. He danced up the two front steps while his russet skin lover raised her eyebrow in amusement at his behavior. "I'll behave."

"You better." Leah called as she followed him in to the house in order to grab a picture of her father which rested next to the couch. She caught Jasper watching her and her gaze softened. Her dad would've loved him. He had been one of the few people who actually went to see Jasper's parents after the accident to make sure they didn't need anything. Her dad had just been that kind of guy. He cared about others more than he ever cared about himself. "I love you did you know that?"

The leader of 'Soldier's for the South' paused while walking up the stairs to Seth's bedroom. He blew her kiss before heading off the get the last two boxes. He made sure to call out as he disappeared up the stairway. "I may have had an inkling, but feel free to repeat whenever you wish."

Leah watched him go before she picked up the picked up the picture of her father. What would he think about everything that has happened since his death? Would he be proud of her being herself and never giving in to others? Would he tell her she was doing the right thing by taking her brother of his horrible home life they had because of Sue? Would he hug her and tell she was taking the right path in life? Sometimes she could swear she felt her dad looking down at. She hoped this one of those times and she hoped that he was watching her with a smile on his face.

Sue Clearwater suddenly appeared in the doorway along with Sam Uley standing behind her with an evil grin on his face. He had set this whole thing up hoping Sue would knock some sense in to his ex. To bad he did not know Leah as well as he thought. "What the hell is this?"

Leah whipped around and almost dropped the picture of Harry Clearwater. She sneered at Sam before turning her mother. She was quick to put the picture in her pocket. No way would she allow her mother to keep it. "What does it look like mom?"

Sue lifted a bottle her daughter hadn't known she was holding. She took a deep drink before offering to Sam who shook his head politely. "Are you moving?"

The female mechanic rolled her eyes because she was pretty sure it was obvious her mother knew she moving. Sam had obviously ratted her out. Grabbing a few more pictures off of various shelves Leah did all she could to hold her temper in. Her ex was beginning to grate on her nerves. Wasn't the damage done to his face by her boot proof enough he did not know her as well as he had first thought? Guess his first grade teacher had been right when she said Sam was a little slow.

"Yes and I am taking Seth with me." She replied calmly to her mother knowing an explosion was about to occure.

"Oh no you are not!" Sue screamed and took a step closer to her daughter.

Leah straightened her shoulders and came to stand face to face in front of her mother. Her dark eyes glaring down at the older woman. Thank god she had gotten her father's height. "Oh yes I fucking am!"

The drunk woman flinched back a little since she wasn't used to her daughter being so forceful. Usually Leah would back down so as to not upset Seth, but since Seth was not here she felt no need to try and kiss her mother's feet. "He is my son!"

A laugh with no humor fell from the female racers lips. Her mother was seriously on crack if she thought that she had ever been a good mother after Harry passed on. Harry Clearwater had been the main parental figure in the household when alive and when he died that responsibility had fallen on Leah's shoulders. "Well that's a surprise considering you have never acted like much of a mother to him."

"You little whore!" Her mother screamed and reached out to slap her though it was block when her daughters arm which wasn't in a cast reach out to block the blow. "How dare you treat me like this after everything I have done for you."

Fury filled the female mechanics eyes as she took slow deliberate steps forward. She barely even noticed Jasper had come running down the stairs when he heard Sue's raised voice. She was to busy backing her mother up against the wall. "Everything you have done for me? The insults? The nights I had to go out looking for you because Seth cried thinking you may be dead? All the times I had to walk in on you with different men not weeks after dad died? Well you can take all of that back because I never wanted it to begin with."

When Sam took a step forwards acting as if he were about to defend Sue, his ex turned her fiery gaze on him. "You thought you would tell her I was leaving and she would force me in to staying? You thought that I would still be under your fucking thumb? Well guess what Uley? Nothing could make me stay here. I am taking my brother and I am never coming back." She whirled around on her mother once more. "You always thought Sam was a good man. Thought that Emily would be the perfect daughter and you know what go ahead and have her. Did you know that he beat me? Did you know that he would've killed me this last time had it not been for Jasper Hale? Yes mother, Jasper Hale saved my life. The one you all are so easy to condemn because of one little mistake. Bet you are so proud to have your daughter admit she is in love with a white man."

Sue was shaking violently from her daughters words. She was shocked to have Leah speak to her in such a manner. "I knew he tried to keep you in line-"

"In line?" She snapped and slammed her hands up against the wall behind her mother's head. "Is that what you call it? How the fuck were you ever allowed to be a mother? You heartless bitch! I wonder if he keeps your precious Emily in line the same way?"

"Leah don't let her do this to you." Jasper came up behind her while holding the two boxes. "Think of Seth alright. Whatever they think doesn't matter. Please let's go home."

He knew that his girl was close to snapping and he didn't really want that to happen. Not that Sue Clearwater deserved anything less than what Leah would most certainly give her, but still it would only upset Seth to learn what happened. He just wanted to take her home so they could start living their lives together. He knew he would do whatever it took to make her happy. He would give her life she should've had all along.

"Home yes let's go home." She relaxed when her scarred lover put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around to grab him round the next and kiss him. Her tongue dipping in to his mouth before she pulled away and took one of the boxes from him. When they were at the door she turned to send her mother one last look. "I do love you mom even if you are a cold hearted bitch. If you ever loved Seth or I at all I am asking you to please not fight this. I have already filed the paperwork to adopt Seth since you are unfit mother. If you ever cared about him and I think you did at one point then please let him come with me with little to no fuss. He is happy mom. Doesn't he deserve to be happy?"

Sue never got a chance to say anything since Leah and Jasper disappeared out the door. All she could do was fall to the floor in tears while Sam Uley tried to console her. Had she lost her children? Was it to late to be the mother they deserved?

TBC…

**AN: So I hope that you all liked this chapter. I thought that it came out alright. Not as good as I had hoped, but then again I hate Sue and so I think she got what she deserved. Anyways, in the next chapter it will be a flashback to the Angela/Emmett when they were in high school and the chapter after that will be Angela/Emmett based as well. Then after that you will get to meet Jasper's maybe son Jason. Jason and Leah will have a bit of a bonding moment. Anyways I do hope you all liked this chapter. **

**Please R&R like always!**


	79. Chapter 79

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Flashback to Angela and Emmett during their senior year in high school-_

I had been dating Emmett McCarty since my freshman year of high school. It was funny how we ended up meeting actually. You see I had always been a bit of a shy girl although I was on the year book team. I had been assigned to take pictures of the football team and as I was doing that a football smacked me square in the face and the next thing I know Emmett had me in his arms as he ran in the direction of the nurse's office.

After the football to the face incident Emmett had been strangely nice to me. He would walk me to class and even offer to carry my books for me. When it came time for the first dance of the year he asked me to go. At first I had truly believed it to be some sort of elaborate joke being played on me. Because I was Angela Webber the geek who always had her camera with her and he was Emmett McCarty who was on the football team. Still after weeks of asking and asking I finally agreed to go. I had to be there to take pictures anyways and having a date to a dance would be a new thing for me.

We had started going steady a few weeks after the dance. I can't you tell what he saw in me since I don't know. Maybe it was due to the fact I was different than the other girls. Usually you would think a football player like my Em would want some brainless cheerleader and yet he had wanted me. To this day I was still baffled, but having him in my life wasn't something I would ever change. For as different as we were it was almost as if we had been made to fit perfectly with each other.

As of right now I was walking in to the cafeteria with my bagged lunch. I always brought my own lunch because it saved money that way. I noticed Emmett waving at me with both arms from the table where the other football players and their girlfriends sat. Usually Emmett and I would sit by ourselves since I didn't exactly fit in with that type of crowd. I couldn't help but smile when he headed in my direction after bumping fists with a few of the guys.

"Hey beautiful did you miss me?" He questioned as he came up beside me and kissed my cheek. He was always saying stuff that and I thought it was because he liked make me the color of a tomato.

"I saw you twenty minutes ago in French." I said while shaking my head as we reached our table and he pulled out my chair for me. I had once told him I never expected him to do stuff like that for me and his reply had been that he liked to do it. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "I don't know how I survived twenty minutes without you because that is such a great amount of time."

Emmett grinned a place his hand over my heart. If it had been any other guy I would think he was trying to cop a feel. "It's because I am impossible not to miss. Everyone needs at least an hourly fix of Emmett McCarty. So I have to talk to you about something." This caught my full attention and I turned to face him. Emmett was never serious and the few times he were it had always been something important. "You know how I have been disappearing on weekends and at night?"

Of course I remembered. For a while Lauren Mallory would tease me by saying that he was cheating on me since she knew my insecurities to well. "Yes I remember. You still don't have to tell me if you don't want to. You know I trust you and if my life was more interesting I am sure I would have plans on the weekends as well."

"Well they may be more interesting from now on." My burly boyfriend said with a serious expression. "Okay the only reason I didn't want to tell you was because I thought you would be mad. I have been going somewhere on the weekends and doing something I probably shouldn't be doing."

Worry clouded my features almost immediately. Emmett had a habit of getting in trouble a lot because of some of the risky things he would. I could imagine what he had gotten in to now. "Em you're not doing drugs are you? You know how dangerous they can be. I don't want to see you get in to anymore trouble."

"I won't get caught Ange." He responded and I sighed. You see the thing with Emmett was that he always got caught. No matter how sneaky he thought he was being. He must have caught on to my expression because his grin returned. "No I really won't get caught this time. Unless the cops have NOS under the hood of their patrol cars."

My eyebrow raised in confusion. I had always been called smart, but right now I felt really stupid. NOS? He couldn't be talking about Nitrous Oxide could he? If he were that would mean only one thing. I felt my jaw drop. I had to remember to keep my voice down so others wouldn't hear. "Emmett Dean McCarty tell me you haven't been street racing? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? Especially if you are using a car which has NOS. You could blow up in to a thousand pieces and I don't really fancy the idea of dating a jigsaw puzzle."

A big arm reached around to drape over my shoulders. "It isn't dangerous if you know what you are doing."

"Do you remember what happened to your best friend Jasper Hale?" My voice rose a few degrees due to my sudden panic. "Do you want to end up like that? He is in constant pain all the time. I'm not saying you're a bad driver Em, but I don't trust the other idiots on the road."

"I'm always careful babe." He argued and downed his milk in one huge gulp. The saying milk did a body good always popped in to my head whenever I saw my boyfriend taking a drink of milk. "Besides you have come with me this weekend to see it. Once you realize what a rush it can be I'm sure you won't object as much. Please Angela will come with me this weekend? If you don't like it then you don't have to go again, but I really want to share this with you."

I hesitated before looking up at his face and the adorable hopeful expression he wore. How could I ever say no to face like that? If Emmett loved this as much as he claimed I should try to support him considering he supported me no matter what. After all the times he had gone to art galleries with me even though he had no interest in art, I should be able to give him this one thing. I nodded and he swooped down to kiss me while wearing that huge smile once again.

TBC…

**AN: So I hope that you all liked the flashback of Angela and Emmett. It is important to see how she was introduced to the street racing world for other upcoming chapters. The next chapter focuses on them as well and then we will get back to Leah and Jasper. There may be a glimpse of Jasper and Leah in the next chapter though I am not sure. Anyways, I do hope that enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Son do you realize how much trouble you are in?" "Street racing is illegal and you have been caught doing so many times. We both know this isn't the first time I have seen you in this courtroom."**

"**So what is it this time? Probation? Community service?"**

"**I am afraid it is more serious than that Mr. McCarty. Seeing as how much I actually like you I am willing to give you one last chance to straighten up and fly right. If not I will be forced to sentence you to one year in a federal prison."**

"**Prison?"**

"**Yes prison. You need to see how serious this situation is. The only reason you are getting one more chance is because I happen to be good friends with Mr. Webber. For your punishment this time you are going to spend the weekend here behind bars. Maybe it will scare you in to a better life."**

**AND**

"**Who are you and why are you following me?" "I have pepper spray in my bag and I know how to use it."**

"**I'm a cop and I need you to listen to me."**

"**I don't speak with cops."**

"**Well you should start now if you want your lover to stay out behind bars."**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**I am an undercover cop and I can help him get out of his current situation." "In order to do that though I will need your help."**


	80. Chapter 80

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Emmett McCarty stood behind a table while he looked down a very official looking judge. By his expression one would think he wasn't frightened at all. If anything he looked extremely cocky while his girlfriend who sat next to him seemed terrified. Her hands were shaking as she cast a look behind them to see Jasper Hale and Leah Clearwater enter the courtroom together. She wasn't surprised to see the pair finally come out in the open since she had known they were together ever since she saw them together at the Halloween party.

"Son do you realize how much trouble you are in?" Judge Andrews asked as he looked a very thick file which rested on his desk. He was shaking his head in disapproval. "Street racing is illegal and you have been caught doing so many times. We both know this isn't the first time I have seen you in this courtroom. Now you went and got caught fighting?"

Emmett shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really care about anything the judge had to say. It was not the first time he had been in trouble and it most likely wouldn't be the last. "So what is it this time? Probation? Community service?"

He was hoping for community service since he knew a few of the people there and they always covered him whenever he didn't bother showing up which was almost every single day. He wasn't worried about getting an ankle cuff that would keep him under house arrest. The last one had ended up on his dog. Edward had managed to unhook it without it going off. HE was hoping it wasn't probation since his probation officer was a complete dick. Always saying things to piss Emmett off hoping to get him in to more trouble. It was only because he had the hot's for Angela and couldn't understand what she saw in the ex-football star.

The balding judge shook his head with a deep frown. Angela could feel her chest tighten in anticipation. "I am afraid it is more serious than that Mr. McCarty. Seeing as how much I actually like you I am willing to give you one last chance to straighten up and fly right. If not I will be forced to sentence you to one year in a federal prison."

"Prison?" The giant of man stated in shock. "Is that really necessary? I mean it was one little fight. We didn't even start it. We were defending a friend of mine. It's not like we could leave this person to get their ass handed to them. They are the ones who had weapons. Don't I get any credit for not carrying a weapon? You can't be seriously thinking of tossing me in prison? There is no way I am going to become someone's bitch!"

"Yes prison. You need to see how serious this situation is. The only reason you are getting one more chance is because I happen to be good friends with Mr. Webber. For your punishment this time you are going to spend the weekend here behind bars. Maybe it will scare you in to a better life." Judge Andrews said as he stood up. "I am doing this for your own good. If it had been any other judge you would already be behind bars. Be lucky that I am trying to be lenient for you. You have a good woman who cares about you and I hope that is enough to steer you away from the life you are currently leading."

After the judge left a cop came to take Emmett away, but he allowed Angela, Leah, and Jasper a few minutes to speak in private. Angela was hugging her boyfriend as tightly as she could. "It will be ok Em. Everything is going to work out."

Jasper nodded in agreement with Angela. "She's right you know. I am going to get in contact with the family lawyer. This is bullshit and we will have it cleared it up in not time."

Leah stood a few steps since she wasn't sure how Emmett would react when he realized she was with Jasper. To her surprise when the bigger man saw Jasper wrap his arm around her shoulder he simply chose to wink. "I knew Jazz had found himself a woman. Welcome to the 'Soldier's' little sis. Hey since your banging my best friend does that mean I get to drive your car once I am out? You know how they say you should always share with your friends."

"In your wildest fantasies will you ever drive my car." The female mechanic replied with a grin before she sobered up quickly. "I can talk to Charlie Swan if you want. He is a friend of my mothers and my by friend I mean fuck buddy and I am pretty sure that I can get him to listen to me."

The preachers daughter turned to the russet skinned woman. "You would do that for him? I understand if you help Jasper, but you don't even know Emmett."

Leah shrugged in reply. "Hey I may be known as a bitch, but if he is important to scar face then I should do whatever I can to help. Besides, the fight was kind of my fault. Jasper was only trying to play hero for me and so your boy toy on steroids being in trouble is partly my fault. Anyway that I can help and I'll do it. I may not be a part of your crew and yet you guys are more my family than my actual family. It's really not a big deal."

The honey blond southerner kissed his girlfriend on the top of the head before looking at the others. "She doesn't like to admit it, but Leah is nothing more than a big softie. Don't worry Em we will figure this out."

"You better because I like I told old man attitude I refuse to be someone's prison bitch. Though if I go to prison you need to visit me so I can trade you for a pack of smokes. You got that kind of face that every prisoner wants." The bigger man said in a joking manner as he tried to ease the tension.

00000000

Angela had stayed with Emmett as long as she'd been allowed. Jasper and Leah had offered her a ride home and yet she refused. She had chosen to walk instead so she could have time to clear her head. Something in her gut told her that things would not be fixed easily. Emmett was in serious trouble this time and no matter what she did, she may not be able to get him out of it this time. Her dad with all his connections had done the best he could and it seemed like none of that mattered right now.

Angela know Emmett wouldn't give up street racing and that concerned her greatly. She to had become used the racing world and yet to her it was not worth her relationship. Still she knew she could not force Emmett to give up something he loved. Suddenly she was shaken out of her musings when she heard footsteps behind her. On instinct her hand went for her purse. There were a lot of muggers in this area and usually she wouldn't walk without Emmett, but since he was spending the night behind bars she hadn't had much of a choice.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" Suddenly she whirled around and spotted a tall man about 5'10 with midnight black hair watching her in curiosity. He seemed a little surprised that she caught him. Angela quickly shoved her hand in to her bag as she searched for her pepper spray. "I have pepper spray in my bag and I know how to use it."

The nameless man held one hand up as he took a step back trying to come off as unthreatening. "I'm a cop and I need you to listen to me."

The shy photographer immediately clammed up. She never spoke to cops anymore. They only ever brought trouble. She did not want to end up saying something to make Emmett's situation any worse. This was not the first time a cop had approached her about information before. "I don't speak with cops."

"Well you should start now if you want your lover to stay out behind bars." The man said while wearing an expression which said he wasn't joking.

"What are you talking about?" She asked since his comment had caught her attention as soon as he had said it.

"I am an undercover cop and I can help him get out of his current situation." He stated as he took a step closer to her and handed her a file. She opened it and saw pictures of herself, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Rosalie at different times during racers. Her heart started to beat faster when she realized they were being watched. "In order to do that though I will need your help."

Angela closed the folder and handed it back to him. She knew what he wanted and she also knew she would not be giving it to him. "You want me to be a nark. I don't rat out people I care about."

"Even if it could save your boyfriend from life in prison?" The cop countered with a raised eyebrow. "Look I don't want all of your friends. I just want Hale. I have been tracking him for years and I've come close, but he is good at hiding his tracks. You give me Hale and I can keep your boyfriend from going to prison. If you don't help me then I will make sure he never gets out."

"You're wasting your time." Angela replied and started to walk away. "I can't help you."

The cop called after her. "I see that you need time to think about it. I will give you until next week to make a decision. You are a smart girl and I am sure you will make the right decision."

She kept walking as she pretended to not hear him. She wouldn't give up her friends to save Emmett. He would never forgive her if she did. There had to be another way. If there was then she was sure that she could find it. She wouldn't be a nark. She couldn't let herself betray the people she loved like that. Not even for Emmett. She tried to keep that thought in mind even when the officer's words replayed in her head.

TBC…

**AN: So what did you all think about this chapter? It really was needed for the story to continue. It was important to the plot. What decision do you think Angela will make? Do you think she did the right thing by saying no? Anyways, I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one gets back to Leah/Jasper and Edward/Alice. **

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Hold on I'm coming as fast I can!" "Edward what are you doing here?"**

"**I know you probably don't want to see me, but I had to tell someone."**

"**Tell someone what?"**

"**I got a job!" "I'm going to be writing for the Fork's newspaper can you believe it? They want me to do sports until I find something I would rather cover."**

"**You got a job?"**

"**I know I'm in shock to and I really wanted to celebrate. Would you care to join me for dinner?"**

"**I don't think that is a great idea." "Why not take Tanya?"**

"**That was a low blow Ali." "What's wrong?"**

"**I'm just not in a celebrating mood. I don't feel really well."**

"**Well that is fine. I can make dinner for you here."**

"**Edward that is not the best idea you've ever had."**

"**Come on Alice please?"**

"**Why not celebrate with mom and dad?"**

"**Dad refuses to let me in the house and mom is at an art showing for the rest of this week." "I don't have anyone else I want to share this news with."**

**AND**

"**I'm bored."**

"**Well that's a scary thought indeed." "What did you want to do darlin'?"**

"**Can we go out?"**

"**Depends on where you want to go."**

"**Clubbing."**

"**No."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because I don't do clubs."**

"**Well I want to go and if you don't agree I'll-"**

"**You'll what princess?"**

"**Paint your car pink."**

"**I'll just have it repainted."**

"**Then I will do it again and again."**

**AND**

"**Jasper surprised to see you here."**

"**Hello Maria." "You remember Leah Clearwater?"**

"**As yes the want to be racer." "Anyways, Jason really wants to see you. Do you think you could come over tomorrow."**

"**I have to discuss it with Leah first." "What do you think darlin'? Would it be alright to go visit Jason?"**

"**Sure it sounds like a load of anything that isn't fun."**

"**That is my son you were bad mouthing."**

"**Oh I am sure the kid is great to be around, it was you I was talking about."**


	81. Chapter 81

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

They say that when someone is bored everyone around them will suffer as well. Jasper Hale was learning this to be true as his girlfriend hung from the bed and kept interrupting his reading. He had gotten a new car magazine and he was unable to concentrate because of her boredom. The female mechanic kept complaining she wanted to do something and when Jasper had asked her what she wanted to do he had not gotten an answer. It seems she was bored, but did not have anything she wanted to do in order to take that feeling of boredom away.

Leah was bored out of her mind and her boyfriend was not helping. She picked up a magazine from the bedside and threw it at his head. She wanted to laugh when it made contact with the top of his. That was one way to get his attention. If she had to suffer then he would suffer right along with her. It's what boyfriends were created for anyways. "I'm bored."

"Well that's a scary thought indeed." The scarred male muttered as he gave up on reading and set his magazine down next to him. He turned to give her his full attention. "What did you want to do darlin'?"

"Can we go out?" The Native American racer asked with a small grin.

Being smarter than the average male Jasper knew better than to say yes right away. He could never be to careful when it came to something Leah wanted to do. She could end up dragging him to god knows where and end up doing god knows what. "Depends on where you want to go."

"Clubbing." She replied before moving off of the bed to join him in his chair across the room. He climbed in to his lap and ran her fingers in his hair. She was ready to play dirty in order to get her way.

Her honey blond boyfriend shook his head. He would do a lot of things for her and yet this was not one of them. "No."

"Why?" She pouted sucked the lobe of his ear between her lips. "It will be fun scar face. Come on and go clubbing with me."

"Because I don't do clubs." Jasper stated as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "They are loud and crowded. Everyone is either high or drunk and I don't see us as having any fun. Do you know how many times I've gone to clubs and been slipped something? I really don't fancy the idea of it happening again."

"Who says we have to do any drugs? All I want to do is dance. We could make it fun like that movie dirty dancing. Please?" Leah narrowed her eyes when he shook his head giving her a firm no. "Well I want to go and if you don't agree I'll-"

The leader of 'Solder's for the South' smirked at her. Was she really going to try and threaten him in to it? "You'll what princess?"

"Paint your car pink." The russet skinned mechanic stated as she leaned in to kiss him.

One way or another she was going to go clubbing and he would come with her. She got his worry about drugs and yet they weren't planning to do any and she would make sure nobody forced him in to doing something he didn't want to do. He went to parties after racers where people did everything from drinking to smoking pot and worse. This was basically the same thing.

The honey blond southerner smirked and pulled away after the kiss to pinch her cheek in a 'you're so cute' kind of way. "I'll just have it repainted."

Never to be outdone Leah deepened her scowl and pinched his cheeks back. "Then I will do it again and again."

Jasper sighed knowing she would do it to. He shook his head and pulled her down to kiss him one more time before he got ready to go out. He should've known better than to argue with her because in the end she always won. For the sake of his precious car he could deal with one night of dancing. "You owe me for this princess."

0000000

"Hold on I'm coming as fast I can!" Alice called as she finished towel drying her hair. She wondered who could be knocking at Jasper's door. Maybe Leah and Jasper had forgotten the house key again. Or it could be Seth who had forgotten his key. She knew it wasn't Rosalie nor was it Jacob Black because they were spending the night at his house tonight. They wanted Alice to have one night she wouldn't have to hear them going at it because her room was right next to Rosalie's. When she opened the door she was almost rendered speechless to see her ex waiting for her there. "Edward what are you doing here?"

He was lucky that Jacob Black wasn't here. Jacob and Alice had become friends and the Quilette boy would beat Edward's face in if he got a change. Also Edward did not know that Leah and Jasper were together. He would probably flip a lid if he knew the truth. All he knew was that Alice had decided to stay with Jasper for a while. Maybe he hadn't come to see her at all. Jasper was his best friend after all. This could have nothing to do with her at all.

Edward had a huge smile on his face. As soon as he found out the news he wanted to tell Ali right away. He knew she may not care and yet her opinion was the only he really wanted right now. He had done this for her and wanted her to be proud of him. It was on step closer to getting her back. "I know you probably don't want to see me, but I had to tell someone."

"Tell someone what?" The tiny pregnant woman asked. Her hand was resting on her baby bump which had started to show ever so slightly.

"I got a job!" He exclaimed and grabbed her round the waist so he could pick her up and spin her around. He did not even remember that Alice probably wouldn't be comfortable with this. "I'm going to be writing for the Fork's newspaper can you believe it? They want me to do sports until I find something I would rather cover."

"You got a job?" She stated once he had set her back down her feet. She could feel a smile grace her lips. She was so happy for him! He was growing up and while it took him a while at least it was happening. Still a part of her couldn't help and wish this had happened sooner.

His green eyes sparked to life they hadn't seen since before Alice left him. "I know I'm in shock to and I really wanted to celebrate. Would you care to join me for dinner?"

"I don't think that is a great idea." She told him truthfully while leaning against the door frame. Trusting Edward was dangerous and spending time with him was even worse. She didn't want to hope for him to change only for him to realize it was to much work. Plus a part of her was bitter about all this happening now. She couldn't stop the next words from escaping her mouth. "Why not take Tanya?"

"That was a low blow Ali. You know I don't want her. I never wanted her. Tanya was a distraction and I regret it every day of my fucking life." The bronze haired racer said feeling the sting of her words. Something was wrong and he could tell. He let his gaze travel over her body worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Alice sighed and rubbed her temples. She wanted to scream that everything was wrong. She wanted to tell him how scared she was of being a single mother. How she wanted to trust him to take care of her and yet she knew she couldn't. So she chose for the simplest answer she could come up with. "I'm just not in a celebrating mood. I don't feel really well."

"Well that is fine. I can make dinner for you here." He said and went to walk past her and in to the doorway, but she blocked him quickly by setting her tiny hands on either side of the door.

"Edward that is not the best idea you've ever had." The tiny racer mumbled. Him staying for dinner was a bad idea. She could feel it down in to her bones.

Edward paused to give her a sad look. Couldn't she see that he would do anything to spend a little time with her? All he wanted was to be close to her for a little while. He did not want to go home to his empty apartment and eat left over pizza or macaroni and cheese from a box for the third day in a row. "Come on Alice please?"

"Why not celebrate with mom and dad?" The childlike woman asked as she moved from the doorway to let him in. He was going to come in whether she wanted him to or not.

The green eyed racer rolled his eyes as he followed his ex in to the house. "Dad refuses to let me in the house and mom is at an art showing for the rest of this week." "I don't have anyone else I want to share this news with."

Alice knew this was a bad idea and still she let him in the house. Truth was she didn't want to be alone. Being alone wasn't exactly her idea of a good day. So she would have dinner with him and he would leave. It was as simple as that. Nothing else would happen. No matter how horny pregnancy made her she wouldn't let anything happen. She could have self-control right? It could not be all that hard to control her sexual urges. No natter how good he happened to look right about now.

0000000

The scarred 'Soldier' and ex 'Wolf Pack' member entered the dark crowded club with his arm firmly wrapped around her waist. He wanted to make it clear that she was his and no other man or woman should try to make a pass at her. The song Next Contestant popped in to the honey blonds head when he saw the bartender giving Leah a once over. He glared at an old dealer of his when he tried to sell he and Leah some E.

Jasper and Leah went to the dance floor when a darker remix of 'I Like To Move It" it came on over the speakers. He stood behind her and held her hips tight as she ground up against him. Her hands going up to tangle in her hair as they moved to the bass beat of the music. He supposed this wasn't to bad if he got dance like this with his Quilette girlfriend all night long. He could feel her movements causing a reaction in his lower half and he was about to suggest they find a dark corner when his ex showed up and ruined the moment.

Maria spotted Jasper the second he entered the club. She hadn't seen him here in years. She quickly made her way over to him because she thought he had come searching for her. She had known it would only be a matter of time before he sought her out. "Jasper surprised to see you here."

"Hello Maria." The scarred racer tensed as soon as she entered his vision. He stopped dancing and pulled Leah as close to him as humanly possible. He felt the need to make it clear to Maria that he was here with Leah and wanted nothing to do with her. "You remember Leah Clearwater?"

"As yes the want to be racer." The Spanish woman said as she looked Leah in distate. She had thought for sure that Jasper had better taste in women. He had dated her after all. Why was he settling for this nothing of a woman when he could have her back within seconds if only he would ask? She quickly turned her gaze back to Jasper as she wore a hint of a smile. She knew how to get him back. "Anyways, Jason really wants to see you. Do you think you could come over tomorrow?"

"I have to discuss it with Leah first." Jasper said and tilted his head so he could look down at Leah. He smirked and kissed the top of her head. He knew without a doubt that she was trying to hold back the urge to stab Maria in the face with the sharpest object she could find. "What do you think darlin'? Would it be alright to go visit Jason?"

The idea of seeing his maybe son had him both excited and terrified at the same time. What if Jason really was his son? Would he be a good father? Would the boy resent him for not being around when he was younger? It was not as if Jasper had known he existed or anything like that. If he had he would've been there to help raise him. He may have been a dick back then and yet he would never abandon a child. If this boy was his then he would be the best father he could be. If not then he would be the best friend this kid could ever ask for.

Leah shrugged and nodded. She liked the kid when she met him at the party. His bitch of a mother was another story all together and yet she couldn't blame this boy for the way she felt about Maria. Maybe she could befriend him and be a good influence in his life since his mother sure as hell wasn't doing a proper job. "Sure it sounds like a load of anything that isn't fun."

"That is my son you were bad mouthing." Maria snapped as she took a step closer to Leah. She thought she would be able to intimidate this girl and she was way of base with that thought. Leah Clearwater did not get intimidated easily.

The Quilette racer raised her eyebrow and put her face half an inch away from Maria's. She smirked as she glared at the other woman. "Oh I am sure the kid is great to be around, it was you I was talking about."

"Jasper doesn't seem to mind my company." The Spanish woman replied with a smirk of her own. "Besides this has nothing to do with you. I don't think you should be near my son. He is better than the likes of you."

Leah actually laughed at the failed insult. "Then why in the hell are you his mother? I'd my company would be an improvement."

Jasper intervened at this time. "Maria if Leah isn't allowed to see Jason then I am afraid I can't. Leah is a part of my life and you are not going to force me to choose. She is with me and if Jason is my son then he is going to know her regardless of what you feel. Now if you excuse me I am on a date with my girlfriend. We will be at your place around lunch time."

As he led Leah back on to the dance floor, she spun her head around in time to mouth the words 'in your face bitch' as well as flick Maria off. The honey blond pretended not to notice her do this even though he could see her actions from the corner of his eyes. He couldn't help it when he chuckle lightly at her behavior. God he loved this fucking woman. He may have to be polite to Maria because of Jason, but that did not mean Leah had to.

TBC…

**AN: Does anyone else feel a fight between Maria and Leah brewing? Eventually they are both going to snap, but for right now I am just adding fuel the fire. I hope that you all liked this chapter. Also I wanted to know if in the next chapter, I am going to have a romantic Alice/Edward scene, do you want them to just make out or end up sleeping together? I know the making out is going to happen, but I want to know if you want to see more. Be warned thought that Alice kind of has a freak out because of what happens. She can't not picture him with Tanya and that causes her to lose it. She just is not ready to move past what happened yet. The freak out may happen in the chapter after the next though depending on what you vote on. There will also be a Jasper/Maria/Jason/Leah scene. I am very looking forward to writing that.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**So Men in Black or White Chicks?"**

"**I can't believe I let you talk me in to watching a movie."**

"**It's because I am irresistible."**

"**You're annoying there is a difference."**

"**Whatever you tell yourself Ali." "So what one will it be?"**

"**Men in Black. Will Smith is the starring man in my fantasies lately."**

"**Pssft."**

"**What?"**

"**Will Smith really?"**

"**What's wrong with Will Smith?"**

"**How about everything?"**

"**You think you can think of anyone sexier than Will Smith?"**

"**How about me?" "No one can resist my sexy strong man pose."**

"**Oh yeah you are real sexy." "Get that look off of your face. I was being sarcastic dumb ass."**

**AND**

"**Can I talk to you alone for a second Jasper?"**

"**Sure." "I'll be right back darlin'. See if you can get him to open up. I think he is afraid of me or something and I don't understand why."**

"**Your scars can be kind of intimidating." "I never said they scared me, but he is a kid. Those are what nightmares are made of for a kid his age. I'll talk to him and see what I can do."**

"**So."**

"**So."**

"**You know that Jasper would never hurt you right?" "I know he can be a bit scary at times, but he is a really nice guy and he wants to be your friend."**

"**Mr. Hale doesn't scare me. I just can't be his friend because he will go away like all the others if he isn't my dad."**

"**I can guarantee he won't ever go away completely. I tried to get rid of his lots of times and it never works." "Do you want him to be your dad?"**

"**Yeah." "He is really nice to me and he doesn't hit me like some of the guys my mom dated. I am sure he would never forget to feed me either."**

"**Does your mom forget to feed you a lot?"**

"**Every day I have to remind her. She hasn't fed me today."**

"**How about when Jasper comes back I ask him if you, me, and him can go and get something from McDonalds?"**

"**I'd like that a lot." "You are really nice you know."**

"**Thanks kid you are nice to."**


	82. Chapter 82

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Alice could not believe that she and Edward and spend an entire night together. After dinner neither of them had wanted to be alone and so they started playing every board game and card came in the house. First it had been Monopoly which Edward totally kicked ass at since he was better with money than her. Then they had started in on every card came known to man. Rummy, poker, go fish, old maid, and cribbage. Next had come some children's board games such as candy land and snakes and ladders.

By the time they had played the last game they could find, Leah and Jasper had both come home. When they looked at Alice to explain she claimed boredom had kept him here so long. Lucky for them Edward had said nothing about Leah being there. He figured she had come to check on Alice and he never saw that she did not leave. He had been to tired at the time to notice the way his leader looked at the female mechanic. In an 'I am going to fuck you senseless' kind of way.

Now the pair were planning to watch some movies. Both were past the point of exhaustion and neither of them wanted to put an end to the night. Not when things were going so well. They had not done anything like this in years. Not since they had gotten an apartment of their own. Both could recall nights when Carlisle and Esme would be in bed and they would sneak downstairs to have an all night movie marathon. Those had been good times indeed.

"So Men in Black or White Chicks?" Edward asked her as he held one movie in each hand. They had decided something romantic would be a very good idea. Alice couldn't stand horror films and action movies bored her. So they had decided to watch a comedy.

The pregnant girl looked at both choices carefully as she stretched her legs out and settled them in to the place Edward had once been sitting. "I can't believe I let you talk me in to watching a movie."

Her ex smirked in that cocky way she both loved and hated. It was one of the things could never decide if she wanted him to do it more often or if should rather that he stopped doing it all together. "It's because I am irresistible."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "You're annoying there is a difference."

"Whatever you tell yourself Ali." The bronze haired racer told her never once losing the smirk on his face. He glanced at both movies in his grasp. "So what one will it be?"

"Men in Black. Will Smith is the starring man in my fantasies lately." Alice told him as he moved to put it in the DVD player.

She had to admit that Will Smith had a hot body back in the day. She remembered when Edward had taken her to see it in movie theatres and ended up fucking her in the back of the theatre because she said that Will Smith had to be the hottest man on earth. Edward had been insanely jealous at the idea of her looking at anyone who wasn't him even if it were an actor she would never have a chance of hooking up with.

"Pssft." He rolled his green eyes as he waited for the previews to pass so that he could press play and settle down back in his seat.

"What?" Alice asked noticing his slightly disgusted expression. Did he really have a problem with her choice of a fantasy lover? This was the same guy who used to drool over Angelina Jolie every change he got. Well she supposed that every man on the planet had a think for Angelina at one point in their lives.

Her ex lifted her legs off of the couch and sat down before setting her legs in his lap. He raised an eyebrow at her as the movie started. "Will Smith really?"

Lifting her foot she kicked him in the side, but not hard enough to really hurt him or anything like that. "What's wrong with Will Smith?"

"How about everything?" Edward replied and grabbed her foot when she went to kick him again. If she wasn't careful he would end up tickling the bottom of her foot and she had very ticklish feet.

The midget like racer huffed and motioned to the television screen where Will Smith's character had just made and appearance. "You think you can think of anyone sexier than Will Smith?"

"How about me?" Edward told her as he jumped to his feet almost knocking her off of the couch. He bent his arms in to a muscle man pose and made of the most ridiculous faces Alice had ever seen. "No one can resist my sexy strong man pose."

"Oh yeah you are real sexy." She stated in a flat tone. When he looked at her with that cocky smile again she felt butterflies come to life in her stomach. As much as she may not like him at times even she couldn't deny he was drop dead gorgeous. "Get that look off of your face. I was being sarcastic dumb ass."

"You know you want me." He teased as he pulled her to her feet. Then out of nowhere she was kissing him or maybe he had kissed her first, he couldn't be sure exactly. All he knew was that she wasn't pushing him away and she seemed to want this as much as he did.

Small hands pushed him back until his knees hit the edge of the couch and he tumbled down in to a very awkward sitting position. He barely had time to get himself comfortable before she was straddling his lap with her tiny legs on either side of his thighs. One of her hands went up to grab a fist full of his hair while the other sat gently against the side of his neck.

He let one his hands rest on the small of her back. His fingers uncurling slightly so that he was able to get a better grasp on her hip. He was happy to see that time hadn't changed how well they still fit together. He still knew her body like the back of his hand. He let his other hand slide up and under her shirt to caress her little baby bump.

"Our baby." He murmured against her lips when they both pulled away for a few seconds. "Our son or daughter is there. I love you little guy or girl. Daddy loves you very much. He loves your mommy as well. In fact I am going to show her how much I love her right now."

Alice pressed her lips against his again. She used her tongue to force his mouth open as she savored his taste. He tasted like the dinner they had shared earlier and mints. Must be the gum he had been chewing almost nonstop. Gum had become his new addiction in order to not slip up and smoke a cigarette. She had to admit not tasting cigarette smoke was a welcome relief.

Edward set both of his hands on her sides and rolled them so that she was on her back and he was above her. He hastily pulled her shirt up before he started peppering little kisses on the bump there. Alice arched her back when he did this and she closed her eyes trying to enjoy the feeling. She had to admit that she had missed this. Missed being with him in such an intimate way.

"I love you Ali." As soon as he spoke those words Alice saw a flash of Tanya's face in her mind. She sat up so quickly that she and her ex cracked heads loudly. "Holy fuck! What a way to give me a fucking concussion."

Alice ignored his complaints and crawled out from underneath him. She fixed her clothing as she made sure not to look at him. "I can't do this. What the hell was I thinking in the first place? Edward you should go. This was a really really bad idea."

The bronze haired male stood his ground. "Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on? Everything was fine a few minutes ago. Why are you freaking out now all of a sudden?"

00000000

Maria sat in the living room with Jasper, Leah, and her son Jason. This was not how she planned this at all. She wanted to spend some time alone with her ex-lover. She needed to get his mind off the little want to be racer and back on her. Finally she stood up and tapped his shoulder. Maybe if she approached him about Jason in the kitchen away from prying eyes, she could get what she wanted. Playing the concerned mother would be the best way to get to Jasper. "Can I talk to you alone for a second Jasper?"

"Sure." The scarred male said as he set down the toy car he had been examining with his maybe son. When he stood up he took the female mechanic to the side for a moment. Jason seemed to warm up to Leah more than he did with anyone else. "I'll be right back darlin'. See if you can get him to open up. I think he is afraid of me or something and I don't understand why."

"Your scars can be kind of intimidating." Leah admitted and when he looked hurt by her comment she shrugged and kissed his cheek. "I never said they scared me, but he is a kid. Those are what nightmares are made of for a kid his age. I'll talk to him and see what I can do."

The Quilette woman waited until Jasper and skank Maria had left her sight. She sat back down next to Jason and tried to think of how best to handle this situation. She would treat him the same way she did Seth wasn't she wasn't tormenting her kid brother. "So."

"So." The mini Jasper of a human child mimicked. He was currently setting up his hot wheels track.

"You know that Jasper would never hurt you right?" Leah stated out of the blue. It was best for her to get it over and done with. She had never been good at being subtle and so blurting it out would be the best way to go. "I know he can be a bit scary at times, but he is a really nice guy and he wants to be your friend."

Jason looked up and blinked his big blue eyes. He had the same expressive feature as Jasper. "Mr. Hale doesn't scare me. I just can't be his friend because he will go away like all the others if he isn't my dad."

"I can guarantee he won't ever go away completely. I tried to get rid of his lots of times and it never works." She said with a small smile before her expression turned more serious. She knew that the Mexican skank which was Jasper's ex wanted him to be the father, but did Jason feel the same? "Do you want him to be your dad?"

"Yeah." He said with a bright smile. He looked around to make sure his mother wasn't watching him. He leaned close to Leah and whispered. "He is really nice to me and he doesn't hit me like some of the guys my mom dated. I am sure he would never forget to feed me either."

She felt her heart break for the little boy. How could a mother forget to feed her son? How could she let someone lay hands on her child? That bitch really needed a beat down and Leah was tempted to give her one. "Does your mom forget to feed you a lot?"

Jason nodded and glanced up at Leah. For some reason he really liked her. She was nice and funny and she wasn't like his mother. She did not mind spending time with him and she had yet to call him a waste of space. "Every day I have to remind her. She hasn't fed me today."

"How about when Jasper comes back I ask him if you, me, and him can go and get something from McDonalds?" The female street racer asked while ruffling his blond hair playfully. She felt a bond with this kid and she wouldn't let the poor guy starve to death.

"I'd like that a lot." Jason exclaimed in excitement. He hadn't McDonalds in years. Usually it was cold leftovers or nothing at all. "You are really nice you know."

"Thanks kid you are nice to." The russet skinned beauty told him as she picked up a toy Camaro. "I see that you have excellent taste in cars. Whatever your dad my try to tell you, Camaro is way better than the Mustang." If this was Jasper's kid then she would be sure to make sure he had good taste in cars. She was his step mother sort of in a weird way.

TBC…

**AN: So I broke both parts in half. It will be continued in the next chapter. In the next part you find out why Alice couldn't do it with Edward. You will see how they both feel about things and then you will see more of Jasper/Jason/Leah spending time together. I really like Jason and Leah as friends because she is a good person and she doesn't want this kid to end up in a bad situation. I hope that you all liked it. Oh previews are going to be shorter now so that I don't give away to much.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**I thought that I made it clear I don't want her?"**

"**You may not want her, but you did fuck her."**

"**Because I was confused!"**

"**Well now I am confused so are you going to take advantage of me?"**

"**You know I would never do that Ali." "I love you and not her. There is a difference."**

"**You obviously liked her enough to stick your dick in her."**

**AND**

"**So how do you like your burger little man?"**

"**It's awesome!"**

"**So Jason Leah tells me that you want me to be your dad."**

"**That's because you are a nice person. Better than Peter who I thought was my dad."**

"**Can you tell me what happened with Peter?"**

"**He decided that he did not want to be my father. He and mom tried to drop me off at the city dumb when I was younger and I walked home. I think they forgot that I was old enough to know my own address."**


	83. Chapter 83

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward and Alice had been arguing for about twenty minutes or so. The topic of the current dispute? Tanya Denali. The bronze haired racer had no idea how to convince Alice that whatever he had with Tanya for one night was officially over. He tried as hard as he could to convince her it meant nothing and she wasn't buying it. How would they ever be able to be together if she wouldn't give him another chance? He had thought trying to become a better man would be the right route to take and while she was proud of his progress the big road block in their relationship happened to be the blond he shared a bed with for one night.

"I thought that I made it clear I don't want her?" He said with a tone full of irritation. Did he need to get it tattooed on his for head that he was in love with Alice?

His pregnant ex scoffed and set her hands on her hips. "You may not want her, but you did fuck her."

For some reason Alice could not get Tanya's face out of her mind. What was it about the blond which had captured Edward for one night? How could that bitch sleep with him when she knew he was Alice? Did she just not care or had the small racer done something to provoke an attack of this manner on such a personal level? Had Edward even thought about his actions before hand? When he was making out with her a little while ago did he picture Tanya? All these thoughts were running in her mind faster the speed of sound.

Edward slammed one of his hands against the wall in an attempt to control his anger. He understood she was still hurt, but he did not have any idea on how to fix this whole thing. He really wished he had one of those time turner things from the Harry Potter movies. "Because I was confused!"

"That was not an act of confusion. Confused would be you not sure what someone meant to say. Being confused would be forgetting where you parked your car. Where you parked your dick is a whole different level from anything known as confusion. You took advantage of a situation to get what you wanted." Alice pressed her lips together in a thin line. "Well now I am confused so are you going to take advantage of me?"

He felt as if he had been slapped. Hurt cross his features at her words. Did she really think that he would ever do anything like that to her? What had happened minutes before wasn't him taking advantage of her. It had been passion between two people madly in love. They had always had this kind of passion and it was not going to vanish just because she wished it so. That kind of passion did not simply go away. It lingered and it would not fade. The worst that could happen was it turned in to a deep hatred. Something neither wanted and yet they were not sure they could stop it from happening.

A love like theirs did not come easily. They had overcome so many obstacles and to be stopped by something like this was killing Edward. He had killed for her in the past. He had faced the disapproval of everyone around them. He had even stopped being with other women so he could just have her. He was willing to do whatever it took to be the kind of man she wanted. He would not let Tanya Denali be the reason he lost his reason for existing. Deep down he knew he was to blame for this entire situation and he wouldn't deny that, but he wouldn't lose Alice because of one stupid mistake either.

"You know I would never do that Ali." The green eyed man replied as he let himself fall in to a sitting position on the couch. His head fell in his hands since he wasn't sure how to make this clear to her. He loved her and not Tanya. It was as simple as that and yet Alice was finding it hard to believe. "I love you and not her. There is a difference."

The pixie like racer let herself sink to the floor ending up in a crossed leg sitting position. Why couldn't he just leave? Why did he choose now of all times to talk this to death. If he did not leave soon she would end up saying something she regretted. "You obviously liked her enough to stick your dick in her."

"You don't have to like someone to stick it to them." Edward stated as he slid off the couch to sit next to her. "I was so angry. I thought you had trapped me in to having a baby when I wasn't ready. I know that isn't what happened, but at the time I did not know what to think. I've been talking with a therapist and he says that my issues with my parents could be the reason I reacted so badly. He wants me to do couple counseling with you."

"Wouldn't work considering we aren't a couple." She scooted away from him. "Look I am not trying to hurt you Edward. I know it may seem that way and yet I can promise you that I am not trying to hurt you. I just think that we are past the point of fixing. I mean I will go to therapy with you in order to help you with your issues, but I don't think I would be ready to fix us. I mean I can't look at you without seeing her. I have all these fears and I need time to get over them. Can you give me time? I'm not saying never. I am simply saying not right now."

Her ex frowned though he nodded in understanding as well. "I understand Alice. As much as my body doesn't agree, I think that maybe it was best we stopped before we slept together. You don't know what you want right at this moment and I accept that. When I am with you I want you to not regret it for one minute. I want us to be like we used to be Ali. I know that we can't have that right now. I will show you that you can trust me again. I am not sure how, but I promise you I will come up with something. I love you Alice. I love you more than you can possibly know and I won't give you up without a fight."

He kissed the top of her head before leaving. Alice sat there trying to get her mind to choose a side. Either she wanted him or she did not. Why did it have to be so fucking hard? Not for the first time since finding out about Tanya and Edward, the tiny woman wished she could set Tanya Denali on fire and watch her burst in to flame. Finally she decided that she needed to talk to someone who could be an equal third party. Someone who could be impartial. She would call Aro and get his opinion on this whole thing. He seemed to know how to handle any situation and he could probably give her advice.

0000000

"So how do you like your burger little man?" Jasper questioned as he looked at the young boy who was practically sucking down his burger in one bite. It was actually quite impressive or it would've been had it not been so fucking disturbing.

Jason nodded enthusiastically as he continued to eat as fast as he could. Leah kept reminding him to slow down in his eating because he could get sick. "It's awesome!"

The scarred honey blond watched as Leah watched Jason. It was obvious she adored the little boy and it warmed his heart to watch the two of them together. "So Jason Leah tells me that you want me to be your dad."

The small Jasper look alike set his burger down. He blinked up to the man he was praying would be his father. He couldn't ask for a better father than Jasper Hale in his opinion. "That's because you are a nice person. Better than Peter who I thought was my dad."

"Can you tell me what happened with Peter?" It was Leah who asked this question. She had heard all about Peter and Maria from Jasper. Now she wanted to know what had happened. How could any man who thought he was the father of this little boy just up and leave him with a mother like Maria?

"He decided that he did not want to be my father. He and mom tried to drop me off at the city dump when I was younger and I walked home. I think they forgot that I was old enough to know my own address." Jason picked at his fries as he spoke. "He was really nice to me for a while. When he came back after mom got me back the first time from social services. Then I must have done something wrong. He started screaming at me all the time. He told me that he wouldn't be saddled with a kid and he wanted a paternity test. After the test he just stopped coming over. I tried calling him one night and he said not to call him ever again. He stopped caring I guess and that made mom even more mad because when he stopped caring he stopped sending money."

The two racers shared a look with each other. How could a mother do that? The Quilette female was instantly reminded of her own mother as she reached out the grab Jason's hand. "Jason I want you to listen to me. Your mother has a lot of problems, but none of them are you. No matter what she says, you didn't do anything wrong. You see little man, your mother is very sick. No this sickness isn't like a cold or flu, but rather a sickness in her mind. My mom is sick in the head as well. I used to think it was my fault she was sick and then I learned that nothing I could have done would've stopped her from being the way she is. I want you to remember that your mom caused her own problems not you."

He nodded again and got up to go to the bathroom. "I will be right back. Thank you Leah for saying that. I always thought I had been bad."

As soon as Jason vanished in to the restroom Leah turned to her lover. "We have to get him out of there. We cannot leave him in a situation like that. She is starving him, beating him, she is turning him in to a walking psychopath. She is going to mess him up bad if he stays with her and we don't need a Ted Bundy running around. It is lucky that he has survived this long without turning in to a little serial killer."

The honey blond southerner shook his head and set his head in his hands. "You're absolutely right. God if I had been around when he was born I know I could've given him a better life. I could of-"

She was quick to cut him off. "You were in no condition to take care of a child. You could barely take care of yourself. I think you came in to his life at the right time. We just need to figure out how to get him away from her as soon as possible."

"We?" Jasper asked with a small smile.

"Yes we scar face." Leah stated sticking her tongue out at him. "When are you going to see that we are in this together? You wanted me in your life and now you are stuck with me. So ha ha on you for that one."

"Hey princess?" His expression turned serious as he placed his hand over hers. "I never thought I would think this, but I really want him to be my son. I don't know if I can just leave him behind if it turns out he isn't."

Determination filled her dark brown eyes. "You won't have to. I swear that no matter what happens we will get Jason out of there."

TBC…

**AN: So here is another chapter. I hope that you all liked it. I wanted to show that Edward would not push Alice even though he wants to be with her. The Jasper/Jason/Leah scene basically showed Leah's more caring side. Let me know what you thought about it. In the next chapter it will be a flashback of why and who Edward killed for Alice. A lot of people have been asking about that.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	84. Chapter 84

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Flashback of when Alice's family finds her- Edward's POV

Thank god for Carlisle and Esme being at medical conference for the next week. It meant that Ali and I could have the house to ourselves. I wouldn't have to worry about either of my parent's coming in during a moment of intimacy between my girlfriend and I. I always found it hilarious that they somehow thought I was corrupting the small girl they were officially adopting. Even though she was legally 18 they still wanted to adopt her to make her an official part of the Cullen clan. If only they knew the truth of how devious my little Ali-cat could be. She is usually the one who came up with the ideas which got us in to trouble.

Speaking of my little trouble maker, Alice stood in the entryway to the living room wearing nothing other than an almost completely see through black lace nighty. She was biting her bottom lip as she ran one of hands down her lace covered thigh. That girl was trying to kill me. Yet I was known as the 'bad' one in our relationship? Still it is not like I minded or anything like that. Alice knew exactly what I needed when I needed it. She was like a fucking mind reader.

"So this is the newest design I was telling you about." Her tiny hands toyed with the bottom of the night gown. I could feel my gaze traveling slowly down her legs. Alice bent down a bit and because of the length of the short slip of a nightgown I could almost see her ass. This particular piece of clothing had not been made for modest people. "What do you think? Do you like it or does it need to be longer?"

Coming up behind her I wrapped one arm around her waist as I used my other hand to squeeze her ass cheek. My teeth ran over the flesh of her collarbone. When I spoke my voice sounded husky and uneven to my own ears. "I think it is a horrible disaster and needs to be disposed of immediately. I demand that you take it off right this second."

Her small hands came to rest on my chest when she wrapped one leg around my waist. The smile resting on her lips was dangerously playful. "What if I don't want to take it off? Will you do it for me?"

Just as I was about to tear the fabric from her body, a knock sounded on the front door. I quickly covered Alice up with a blanket that had been resting on the couch. We both feared that it could be someone my parent's had sent to check up on us. It would not be the first time it happened. I held my finger up to my lips indicating that she needed to remain quiet while I handled the situation. My pixie nodded before sneaking up the stairs to get dressed. I hated interruptions, but now I would have the chance to undress her again after the visitors left. I always tried to make the best of a bad situation and undressing my Alice never failed to make me a happy man.

I waited until she was up the stairs before opening the door. An older man stood there and immediately I was flooded with the feeling of him not being someone I wanted at my door. One of the first things he did was try to poke his head in to doorway almost as if he were searching for somebody. My arm blocked his entrance and was soon quickly followed by my body. "Can I help you? Whatever you are selling we are not interested in. We don't buy anything from door to door salesmen. You should try three houses down."

The man looked at me as if I were something in his way. I had only assumed him to be a salesman since I did not recognize him as being a friend to either my mother or father. He most certainly was no friend of mine. He had this odd look in his eyes. Something dangerous and then behind that something almost familiar. Why did his eyes look so familiar to me? I shook my head planning to simply shut the door in face. He obviously had nothing to offer me and had better things to do. Alice being on the top of that very short list.

"I'm not a salesman." The short man replied. I sighed and took the time to look him over. He was not a very big man height wise. Probably 5 foot two inches. He was quite plump and if I had to guess I would say that he was at least sixty or so pounds overweight. Maybe had one time he had been fit, but that time had long since passed. Unlike most men his age, he did have a full head of hair and was not balding yet. Though it was something in his eyes which caught my attention. His eyes looked so familiar and yet I could not place them. "I am actually looking for a Mary Alice Brandon. I heard that she was living here. Is she home?"

Suspicion took over as my primary emotion. Nobody around here other than myself, Jasper, and my parents knew Alice's real name. Nobody called her Mary or Mary Alice and everyone thought her last name to be Cullen. If this man knew the truth then I knew he had be from her past. A past that Alice had told me about many times and nothing mentioned had been something I would ever wish upon anybody I knew. Not even if it were someone that I hated.

"I think that you have the wrong home sir. No one by that name lives here." Technically I was not lying. Nobody in this house went by the name Mary Alice. We had an Alice yes, but he had not asked to speak to her. He had specifically asked for Mary Alice.

Instead of leaving as I thought would, the man took a step towards me as he tried to force himself in to my house. "You're lying boy. I saw her here. I have been watching her for weeks and she is my girl. You have no rights to my daughter. Don't make me call the police."

I stood my ground getting ready to slam my fist in to his face. This bastard had locked my Ali up for years. He kept her prisoner and did nothing to stop his son from almost raping her. Showing his face here would be one of the last things he ever did. Alice was _mine _and nothing he did would change that fact. "If anyone was living here then you should know that legally they are now 18 and by law there is nothing you can do about it. You are trespassing on private property and I suggest you leave before _I _call the police. You forget whatever it is you think you saw and never come back."

"I can't do that. I _won't _do it." He said before suddenly pushing me to the side and storming in to our home. "Mary Alice you get down her right this second because you are coming home with me! What did I teach you about family? You don't abandon your family!"

"Oh god." My head snapped around to see my Alice standing on the stairs. She was pale and shaking looking about ready to pass out any second. "You're not my family."

"Don't you talk to your father like that! You do it again and I'll rip that fucking tongue right out of your head. Is this where you have been all this time? Are you whoring yourself out?" Her father sneered and lunged for the staircase in order to make a grab for her, but I managed to tackle him to the ground before he could touch her.

"She isn't going anywhere with you." I roared and slammed his head against the floor. He wouldn't take my Alice from me. Not now and not ever.

"Boy what do you know about family? She is blood and nothing you can do is going to change that. Family is family." He tried to push me off of him though it wasn't going to happen. He was not going to take my Ali.

I could feel my fingers reach back in to my pocket as I made a grab for my pocket knife. I could hear Alice sobbing in fear as her biological father tried to grab her ankles and yank her down the stairs. Her sobs are what spurred me in to action. "She is with her family."

TBC…

**AN: So I was not feeling well and that is why this chapter is so short. Also I did not know if you wanted to see in detail how her father is killed. If you do then I will have this continued in another flashback in the next chapter. Just let me know what you want to see. I would not mind writing how he died because I have it all planned out and am actually excited to write it, but not if you all don't want to read it. Anyways please let me know what you think.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	85. Chapter 85

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: So people wanted to know what happened with Alice's father and yet some of them wanted to imagine how he died and so I decided to skip the details and go to how they handled the situation after. I thought this approach would be best for people with a weak stomach.**

Flashback- Edward's POV after he killed Alice's father.

There was blood everywhere. It covered the floor as well as my clothes and Alice's as well. The smell of it turned my stomach and made me want to throw up all over my mother's now blood stained carpet. I would have to either throw it out or find a way to clean up every last drop of blood. I couldn't have it so that anything could be traced back here. Nobody could know the truth. If they knew what happened then they would take her away for sure. They would send us away. Away from each other.

My blood soaked hands went to my face as I dragged them down the length of my face tiredly. What was I supposed to do now? I looked to my Ali who was rocking back and forth. She was covered in the red sticky substance known as blood to. Her hands shaking while she pulled at her wet clothes trying to get the wetness off of her body. I knew that she was not scared of me or what I had done, but more so freaked out by the fact that what remained of her father was splattered all over the two of us.

"Come here." I called out to her as I got to my feet. I needed to get her out of these wet clothes. I wasn't sure if she could get pneumonia from staying in blood covered clothing, but I was not willing to take the chance. Picking her up I carried her up the stairs and in to the bathroom. After I had filled the top with hot water I set her down inside clothes and all. "We are going to have to throw these clothes away Alice. We will have to burn them actually. Burning them won't leave any evidence. We can't have evidence Ali."

"We had no choice. He was going to kill you and take me away. We had no choice." She kept muttering these words over and over and I knew her to be in shock. No tears streamed down her face. Her only expression being one of no expression at all. Her face was completely blank. "I can go to the police and say I did it. They have no way of tracing it back to you."

"No." I snapped as I climbed in to the tub behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. "There will be no going to the police Alice. Do you really think they would believe that someone as small as you took down a man twice your size? Do you honestly believe that they will take our side? They won't listen to anything you say Alice. They won't care about our side of the story and you know it. We have no proof about what he did when you lived with him and now proof of what happened here. They are going to come to their own conclusions and you know it.

The best thing for us to do is pretend it never happened. You told me yourself that nobody is going to miss your dad except maybe your brother though I highly doubt that. All we have to do is get rid of his body and we can move past this. Don't think that you have to stay with me Alice. I realize that you may not want to be with me anymore, but know that I would never hurt you. I did this to keep you safe. I couldn't let you go back to that life." As I spoke I slowly stripped off her clothes so that I would be able to wash the blood off of her.

To my surprise Alice did not cringe away from as I first thought she would. Instead she curled her body in to mine. Her arms clutching me tightly to her almost as she were afraid to let go in fear that I would disappear. "Why would I want to leave you? You always keep me safe. It is all that you've ever done. You have never hurt me Edward nor have you scared me. I trust you and I always will. I trust you to keep me safe. What are we going to do with the body?"

"Once I saw something in a movie about destroying by filling a bathtub full of acid, but since I don't know where to get acid I think either burning the body or burying it would be best." Kissing the top of her head I stood up to get out. I kept the hot water going as I pulled the plug in order to let some of the bloodied water go down the drain. "You get cleaned up ok Ali? I am going to take care of this. I promise that I will always take care of you. I don't want you to come downstairs until I come get you. There is no need for you to see all of that again."

She nodded while wrapping her legs around her knees. I lifted her chin with my fingers and kissed her softly before going back down the stairs. I would change after I had taken care of his body. I saw no reason to destroy another pair of clothes. When I got back downstairs and stared at the boy for a long time. I had done the right thing. There was no question in my mind when it came to this. I had protected Alice and I did not regret it. I did regret the fact that she had been forced to see it. Yet another thing which tainted her soul. She was far to innocent to be seeing shit like this. It was my job to keep her safe and shielded from this stuff. I would have to start doing a better job.

I scrubbed my face with my ands again as I tried to figure out how best to go about this. There was no way that I would be able to get rid of this body on my own. I would most definitely need help, but who would I call? My parents were completely out of the question. The only person I could think of would be Jasper and yet did I really want to drag him in to this shit? Still who else was there? Nobody that I could think of. Finally I reached for the phone and dialed his number.

"Jasper man I need your help." I spoke in to the phone when he finally answered. "Just get over here as fast as you can alright? Oh and I wouldn't recommend wearing anything you are highly attached to."

After I had hung up the phone I started cleaning up the best to my ability. First I went to the bathroom and gathered up all of my girlfriend's bloodied clothes. She was still in the bath when I did this and she chose to watch me in silence. I reached out to squeeze her hand for a few seconds before I finally made my way back down the stairs. Jasper arrived just as soon as I had finished gathering up the clothing and knife which had been used to slice the bigger man's throat before being plunged in to his heart.

Oddly enough my scarred best friend took my word as to what had happened. He did not once question my actions and when I told him what I need his help doing he accepted it easily. The only thing he did ask was where Alice was. When I told him she was taking a bath to get the blood off he accepted that as well without complaint. With his help it only took a few hours to get the body gathered up along with the bloodied carpet and clothing. While I burned the clothes in a barrel out back, Jasper told me that he would take care of the body. He stopped me from trying to complain with a shake of his head.

"Alice needs you here Edward." He countered as we did a final check to make sure we had not missed anything. "I can take care of the body and you will have a motive for the police if for some reason they question you about anything. Not that they will ever find the body." I went ask what exactly he would be doing with the body and he shook his head. "It's better if you don't ask alright? You just take care of your clothes when I leave. Remember what I said about burying the ashes to make sure there are no remains."

When he left I did as instructed. My entire body felt exhausted as I climbed in to bed next to Alice. I wrapped my arms around her before drifting off the sleep. I wanted her to know that I would always be here for her no matter what. I had done this for her and I wouldn't hesitate to do it again though if I di have to kill for her in the future, I would be sure to take a less messy route.

TBC…

**AN: Still not feeling well and I think that this came out really well. I decided that some people did not want to see the details and yet everyone wanted to know more and so this was a good compromise in my mind and I hope that you all agree. In the next chapter you get a scene with Alice/Jasper and a Leah/Angela one. Let me know what you all thought about this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**You alright Angela?" "Do you need to do the girly chat thing? I can get Alice if you want since I am sure she wouldn't mind talking to you. Not that I mind or anything, but I am not good with the whole bonding chick thing."**

"**You can't!" "Alice would hate me."**

"**Are we talking about the same Alice? She doesn't hate anyone."**

"**She would if she knew the truth. You are going to take me once I tell you what happened. What I was thinking of doing. What I am still afraid I may have no choice other than to do."**

"**Hey don't cry. I can't stand tears." "Is this to do with Emmett?"**

**AND**

"**Alice!" "Alice wake up!"**

"**He's back! He's back!"**

"**No Alice breathe you need to breathe." "He isn't coming back. He is dead remember?"**

"**They thought Freddy Kreuger was dead for good didn't they? Look what happened with him. He comes back. He always comes back."**

"**That's Jason not Freddy." "Look do you want me to call Edward?"**


	86. Chapter 86

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

By five o'clock in the morning Jasper Hale was usually wide awake. Due to his questionable past with drugs and alcohol he had developed a habit of waking up in the early morning. Years of having dealt with hangovers caused the southern honey blond to come down with a case of early bird syndrome. He would be wide awake by the time anyone else had even started stirring. He did not mind so much because if gave him a chance to catch up on his thoughts without interruption. Also it was the one time other than when he was Leah of course, that he felt comfortable not wearing a shirt. The female mechanic still being the only person besides his doctors who had seen every single one of his scars.

He had just finished his first cup of coffee when he heard it. A bloodcurdling scream came from Alice's room. The cup of coffee fell from his hand and crashed to the floor with a crash. Hot coffee and glass sprayed in every direction. Jasper ignored the steaming liquid when it made contact with his left foot. He would probably have a blister and he did not care. At the moment all he cared about was the fact his pregnant friend was screaming murder. For a second instinct seemed to take over as he put all of his weight against the door using his shoulder. Privacy being the last thought on his mind as plowed through the wooden door to find out what the hell was going on.

"Alice!" He called out as his dark eyes scanned the entire area searching for a threat of some kind. All he found was Alice thrashing around on the bed in a midst of a nightmare. She was screaming and he fear that she would end up knocking herself off the bed and end up hurting herself worse in the process. He came to stand at the edge not sure if he should shake her not. "Alice wake up!"

Sweat poured down the small females for head. She did not seem to be waking up as he called her name. She started moaning as her father's face appeared in her mind. He was reaching out to grab her baby from her as he told Alice that he would take care of the child. He kept repeating that family was family and nothing happened to be stronger than blood. "He's back! He's back!"

"No Alice breathe you need to breathe." The scarred male told her as she shot up in bed with terror outlining her features. She was literally shaking in fear and Jasper wrapped his arms around her shoulders and cradled her to his chest. He forgot the fact that his scars were showing. Right now that was unimportant compared to Alice and her overwhelming fear. He had figured out who she happened to be dreaming about. The one man she would never be able to fully forget even though he was long since dead and buried. "He isn't coming back. He is dead remember?"

Alice couldn't seem to stop shaking. She was sure that she would shake right out of her skin if she did not calm the fuck down. She looked up to Jasper who still had his arms wrapped around her as he tried to get her to relax. Eventually her father's face started to disappear from her mind. Suddenly a thought popped in to her mind and she felt the need to make something clear. "They thought Freddy Kreuger was dead for good didn't they? Look what happened with him. He comes back. He always comes back."

"That's Jason not Freddy." The scarred racer stated with a laugh. Only Alice would feel the need to correct him when it came to something as pointless as that. After a few minutes he realized that she was still shaking. Though she was no longer screaming in terror it was as if she couldn't quite get over her own fear. Jasper could only think of one thing or rather one person who may be able to help and she probably would not want to see this particular person right now, but still he felt the need to ask. "Look do you want me to call Edward?"

The pixie like woman wiped at her eyes and sighed. Something had been bothering and she knew that if one person could understand it would be Jasper. "You know I have always be defined by other people. When I lived with my brother and father I was their Mary Alice. Then I ran away and still I wasn't my own person. I was defined as Alice that dirty street kid. Finally I met Edward and still you would think by this point I would be defined by who I was, but sadly no. I was still known by someone else. I was Edward's Alice. Now I am known as Edward's ex Alice and I have to know when I am going to be known for who I am? I am tired of being known and defined because of someone else. I just want to be my own person."

"Is that why you won't forgive him?" Jasper questioned quietly. He understood Alice wanting to be defined by who she was and not things around her. He could definitely relate to that. He was often defined by the things of his past and it took a long time for anybody to see him for who he really was. Yet he had to wonder if Alice's need to be her own person was based on actual want of this or because she felt she needed it. "I understand that he hurt you, but I have to tell that I have never seen him try as hard as he has to get you back. He quick smoking, drinking, and partying for you. He actually got a real job and he is willing to go to therapy. I realize that you want to be your own person, but can't you do that and still be his Alice? There is nothing wrong with belonging to someone. I was alone for a long time and I can tell you that it is highly overrated. I didn't rise up to my full potential until I met Leah. She made me the person I am by making me feel complete. I just want you and Edward to have that Alice. I want you guys to be complete and happy. Don't let your fears keep you from that."

"I'm scared that if I trust him again he will hurt me." She admitted with a groan of frustration. "He was the first person I could really trust Jazz. Do you have any idea how much it hurts knowing that he betrayed my trust? It hurts worse I think because he was the person I had the most faith in you know? I want to forgive him Jasper I really do, but I think that in order to do that I need to find out who I am. It's not him that I don't trust. I just realized that I don't know if I can trust myself. I can't give him another chance to break my trust and hurt me. If I let him in again it will only be fault when it comes full circle and happens again."

000000000

It was later in the afternoon when Leah ran in to Angela. Well more accurately Angela ran in to Leah Clearwater. Jasper had decided to take Alice to the mall as a way to get her mind off of everything. That left Leah alone in the big house since Seth was in school and Rosalie and Jacob had spent the night at his place. So the female mechanic had decided to take the opportunity and use it to her advantage. She was going to have a day full of relaxation. Currently she had her CD player turned up full blast as she attempted to beat her boyfriend's high score on Grand Theft Auto.

It was the frantic knocking on the door which caught the Quilette racers attention. She was torn between ignoring it and answering. She seemed to have bad luck when it came to doing the right thing. She did not want to risk letting more drama sneak in to her life. Drama loved to attach itself to Leah's life and the last thing she needed was more drama. Yet she couldn't very well pretend she wasn't home. It could be important. In the end she chose to mentally blame her scarred lover since he was always doing the polite thing. He really was turning her to the side of the light. With a sigh she tossed the controller on to the couch next to her and went to open the door. Seeing Angela Webber standing there near tears wasn't exactly what she had expected.

"You alright Angela?" Leah asked as she held the door open indicating that Angela should come inside. She shut the door once the other girl was inside. Leah noticed how upset she seemed to be and while a part of her didn't want to know since she was pretty sure it would bring drama, the other part of her brain thought about Jasper would do in this situation and chose to mimic his actions. "Do you need to do the girly chat thing? I can get Alice if you want since I am sure she wouldn't mind talking to you. Not that I mind or anything, but I am not good with the whole bonding chick thing."

The female mechanic was reaching for cellphone as she spoke. She would call Alice and Jasper begging them to get back here. She wasn't sure if she would be able to handle a big emotional scene. This called for experts when it came to dealing with emotions and Leah Clearwater clearly was not an expert in this area of life. Besides, she had a Grand Theft Auto score to beat and it wouldn't do it by itself. Apparently her competitive side was beaten out by her caring side when she motioned for Angela to sit down on the couch next to her.

"You can't!" Angela cried and snatched Leah's phone from her hand. She could not allow Leah to call Alice. She was not even sure why she had come here in the first place. If she told anyone the truth about what had happened they would surely hate her right? "Alice would hate me."

"Are we talking about the same Alice? She doesn't hate anyone." The tanned woman stated as she raised an eyebrow at the other woman.

This had to be bad if Angela was freaking out so damned much. Had something happened with Emmett? Had the judge decided that his ruling wasn't harsh enough? Leah was pretty sure that she would know if the judge had changed his mind punishment wise. Jasper was keeping a very close eye on that situation. He was dishing out a lot of money for a lawyer who may or not be able to help Emmett's case.

Removing her glasses to wipe her eyes, Angela sniffled and looked to Leah. She was pretty sure the mechanic would kill her fi she knew how Angela was thinking of betraying Jasper and the others. Leah Clearwater did not seem to be the forgiving type when it came to betrayal. "She would if she knew the truth. You are going to hate me once I tell you what happened. What I was thinking of doing. What I am still afraid I may have no choice other than to do."

"Hey don't cry. I can't stand tears." Leah muttered as she stood up to go get Angela a tissue to wipe her eyes with. When she returned she sat back down and placed her hand of the other woman's. "Is this to do with Emmett?"

Finally the preacher's daughter could not hold it in any longer. Everything came out in a rush of words and air. Leah had a hard time keeping up. "A cop came to speak with me the other day. He wants me to give him enough information to put Jasper away for life. He says that if I do it then he will make sure that Emmett stays out of jail. He doesn't want anyone else other than Jasper. I don't know why and I don't know what to do. I know you must hate me for even considering it, but I can't lose Emmett."

Jasper's girlfriend simply stared at Angela for a full five minutes as she went through everything in her head. Finally she blinked a few times when she snapped back to reality. Her fingers unclenched (she had not even known her hand immediately made a fist at the mention of Jasper potentially being in trouble) and ran her fingers in her hair. "Look I am not going to say that condone what you are thinking, but I do give you credit for coming here. You have to know that I can't let you turn Jasper in. I won't let that happen and we both know it."

Angela tensed her body as she readied herself for a punch that never came. After a few seconds her eyes popped open as a look of confusion came to rest on her features. "Why aren't you hitting me?"

"Because it will do no good." The La Push woman stated rationally. Who would've ever thought she could be rational? She certainly had not known that was a possibility. "I have an idea that may help us both get what we want. It is going to sound completely crazy, but I think it could work. As a cop this guy is going to want to do the right thing and if you refuse to give Jasper up then he will have no choice other than to go after someone else. Don't give me that look. I am not going to turn myself in, but if you set up a meeting between us, I can give him information he won't be able to turn down."

TBC…

**AN: So here is the next chapter and I want to say that Leah is not a snitch, but if she has to get someone else in trouble to keep Jasper out of danger then she will. Besides it is not like anyone is going to care if she turns this particular person in. This chapter would've been longer, but I was in the hospital yesterday and I have an infection which makes me really tired. I will try to update soon though. I hope that you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear what you all thought about it.**

**In the next chapter you get a cute scene between Jasper/Leah/Jason/Alice. I wanted to start to make Jason a more permanent fixture in Jasper's life and you all seem to like him a lot. You will also get to see crazy Tanya. Now originally I was not going to go this route with Tanya and I yet I felt I should. She is kind of crazy in this story though I am guessing that you guys already figured that out. I sort of needed her to go this way for something that happens in later chapters.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**I didn't do anything!"**

"**No Leah I did not jump because of that." "Just give me your hand."**

"**Why?"**

"**The baby is kicking!"**

"**Really?" "Oh that feels fucking weird."**

"**Try feeling it from the inside." "Jasper you should feel!"**

"**I'm not sure that is a good idea Alice. What if I hurt you?"**

"**By touching her? Come on scar face you are not Clark Kent."**

"**Alright." "Wow that is amazing. Jason would you like to feel?"**

"**Go ahead Jason you can touch it." "Wow I feel like touching my stomach has become everyone's new favorite sport."**

**AND**

"**I miss you Edward."**

"**Are you mentally insane?" "We weren't together! Fucking once does not mean we were a couple or anything like that. You weren't even that good."**

"**Then why did you come to me in the first place? There has to be some sort of attraction between us. I know you feel it to."**

"**Holy fuck Tanya, are you going Fatal Attraction on me?" "I fucked you because I was feeling lost. I didn't know what to do. It was a mistake."**

"**You don't mean that."**

"**Yes I do mean that. I love Alice and I want to marry her. We are going to have a baby together."**

"**Is that what you want? Do you want a baby? We can try for a baby if you really want one. I know I can get pregnant since I have been pregnant before."**

"**Are you even hearing me?" "I don't want a baby with you. I don't want a baby with anyone who isn't Alice."**

"**What makes her all that special?"**

"**She's Alice and that is all you need to know. Everything about her is what makes her special."**


	87. Chapter 87

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward was mentally and physically exhausted. All he wanted to do was fall down on to his bed and sleep for a month. Or until a time when Alice was ready to trust him fully. Whichever came first would be however long he wanted to sleep. He slid his key in to the lock and walked in to his empty apartment. Things weren't the same without Alice to liven the place up. It wouldn't be the same until she came home.

With a sigh he continued past the kitchen to his bedroom. He flung the door open and froze instantly. Laying on his bed in nothing other than a brown trench coat was Tanya Denali. "How did you get in here? The door was locked."

"I had a key made. I have a friend who was able to get me a copy." Tanya stated as she reached in to her pocket to pull out a shiny silver key. Getting up off the bed she let the coat drop revealing her black thong and matching bra. She bit her bottom lip before strolling over to Edward and wrapping her arms around him. "I miss you Edward."

"Are you mentally insane?" The bronze haired racer snapped pushing her away. This was something out of a suspense movie. Who actually broke in to someone's apartment in order to wait for them to come home so you could try to seduce them? How could someone ever find that sort of thing romantic? "We weren't together! Fucking once does not mean we were a couple or anything like that. You weren't even that good."

The blond did not take his words to heart. She simple sauntered back over to him and began to rub herself against him like a cat in heat. "Then why did you come to me in the first place? There has to be some sort of attraction between us. I know you feel it to."

"Holy fuck Tanya, are you going Fatal Attraction on me?" Edward stated feeling completely freaked out. In the past he had done some weird role play shit and this was just creepy on a whole new level. It was like she didn't know how crazy her actions actually were. "I fucked you because I was feeling lost. I didn't know what to do. It was a mistake."

"You don't mean that." She responded feeling absolutely sure in her statement. He loved her and the only reason he was resisting is because he felt some shadows of a connection for his child sized ex. It was to be expected since she was carrying his child after all.

The green eyed racer wasn't sure how to make his feelings clear. He never wanted Tanya Denali. She had been a distraction at the most. Nothing worth remembering or bragging about. Definitely not something he planned to do again. One time had been bad enough. "Yes I do mean that. I love Alice and I want to marry her. We are going to have a baby together."

His one night stand tilted her head to the side. She bit her lip thoughtfully. "Is that what you want? Do you want a baby? We can try for a baby if you really want one. I know I can get pregnant since I have been pregnant before."

"Are you even hearing me?" Edward nearly screamed. He picked her coat off the floor and tossed it to her. She clearly had a screw or two loose in her head. "I don't want a baby with you. I don't want a baby with anyone who isn't Alice."

"What makes her all that special?" She questioned as she slipped her coat over her shoulders. If he did not want her right now then she would give him time. He would come to her soon enough. Just as he had before. It was only a matter of playing the waiting game.

He sighed and directed her to the door. He made sure to block the way back in with his body. He wasn't going to take the change that she would try to get back in to his place. "She's Alice and that is all you need to know. Everything about her is what makes her special."

"Obviously she was not that special. It was easy enough for you to fuck me while you were with her." Tanya said calmly as she buttoned up her jacket. "I mean just think of what it will be like as her pregnancy progresses. She is going to get fat and with her height she will look like an Oompa Loompa. You can't tell me you are in to that?"

"Don't you fucking talk about Alice like that!" The bronze haired racer snapped losing his cool. He would not stand here and listen to her belittle Alice in such a way. "Alice is beautiful no matter what she looks like. I would not care if she weighed two pounds or two thousand. It's not like looks really matter. I used to think that if you didn't have your looks then you were living a sad life, but you want to know the truth? The life you live, the life I used to live, that is what has become pathetic. You struggle so hard to fight for a man who doesn't even want you. You'll fuck as many men as possible because you feel that if you do somehow it will make your self-worth double. Let me tell you a secret Tanya, you will never be worth more than the company you keep. When I was with Alice I felt like a million dollars and with you I wasn't worth a dollar. So continue fucking random guys and making others feel like dirt, but in the end it won't do any good. You are ugly on the inside and soon it will rot through to corrupt your outer beauty."

With that said he slammed the door in her face. A look of realization coming to rest on his features. Everything he said to Tanya seconds before were exactly how he felt about himself. In his past he had done whatever he could to make himself seem as if he were worth more than he actually was. In the end it did not matter. Every party he went to, every girl he fucked, all the fights he found himself in, none of that mattered. He hadn't come to be worth anything until he found Alice and now he understood why he felt so worthless without her. He was like an empty bank. Nothing worth having until the right person came along to be his money if you want to put it in that kind of perspective. To bad he had let the only woman who actually had seen his worth escape.

0000000

Leah, Jasper, Jason, and Alice all sat gathered in Jasper's living room. Jasper had invited Jason over for dinner and Maria complied even though she had not been invited. She figured the best way to get Jasper back would be by letting him bond with her son first. When that happened he would want her back and she would be waiting. She knew her scarred ex would feel the need to be the best father possible and he would want to try to be a family for Jason's sake. The Mexican female was planning to use that tactic against him.

The four of them had been watching Shark Tales when Alice who had been seated next to Leah jumped and let out a soft 'oh.' Immediately the female mechanic threw her hands up in to the air and scooted away from Alice to prove that she had done nothing wrong. "I didn't do anything!"

"No Leah I did not jump because of that." Alice said quickly as a smile spread across her face. She reached out for her best friend's hand. "Just give me your hand."

Leah raised her eyebrow and handed her hand to Alice knowing whatever she wanted wouldn't matter since when Alice wanted something she usually got it. "Why?"

The tiny pregnant racer placed her friend's hand on the baby bump. Pure joy radiated from her as she felt the pressure against her stomach again. "The baby is kicking!"

"Really?" The Quilette woman asked as she placed her hand over the bump. Her face scrunched up when she felt a weird pressure under her fingers. "Oh that feels fucking weird."

"Try feeling it from the inside." Alice laughed and looked over to the southern blond. She reached for his hand. To her this was exciting because up until this moment she had known the baby was inside of her and yet now she could actually feel the baby. It just made everything more real for her. "Jasper you should feel!"

The scarred male frowned deeply. It was not that he did not want to feel, but rather he felt nervous that he could hurt her. He wasn't exactly baby smart and what if he pressed to hard and ended up crushing the kid? He was not sure if that were even possible, but he did not want to take the risk. "I'm not sure that is a good idea Alice. What if I hurt you?"

"By touching her?" His girlfriend smirked and shook her head. She grabbed his hand and forced it down towards Alice's bump. "Come on scar face you are not Clark Kent."

"Alright." Jasper relented and felt a smile pop up on to his face when he felt the baby kick. A part of him wished he had been able to experience this with Maria during her pregnancy with Jason. He felt Leah pat his shoulder in her own way of telling him she knew exactly what he was thinking. "Wow that is amazing. Jason would you like to feel?"

"Go ahead Jason you can touch it." Alice said sweetly when the little boy hesitated. She shook her head with a laugh when she realized exactly how many people were feeling her stomach up. "Wow I feel like touching my stomach has become everyone's new favorite sport."

The blond boy looked up to his potential father's girlfriend. "So when are you going to give me a little brother or sister? I don't want to be an only child forever."

Leah felt her eyes widen at his statement. "Aren't you supposed to be like 'never have kids because I don't want to share the attention' that is what I was like with my brother when he was born. I remember dad taking me to the hospital and the next day when we were bringing him home we stopped at the pet store to get some fish food and I tried to get the owner to take him by saying the stork made a mistake. I got grounded for a week because of that."

Everyone laughed and Jasper leaned over to kiss her cheek before whispering in her ear. "I think he has a good point. When are we going to make a baby racer princess? We could get a car bed specially made and a little Nascar racing outfit. I bet that if we looked hard enough we could find a baby rattle in the shape of a tire. We would totally pimp out our kid's room before they were born. Speaking of rooms," He pulled away slightly to address his son. "Jason I have an extra room that I want to make yours for when you visit. I was thinking we could decorate it the way you wanted. I know you like Super Hero's and I have a friend who offered to do a mural of him on your wall if you wanted."

The boy brightened up and hugged Jasper tightly. He had never had someone who cared about him and he really liked knowing he wasn't a mistake. "That would be awesome, but you don't have to if you don't want to. At home I sleep in the closet on a cot. Mom saves the other room for her friends."

Leah snorted and stood up offering her hand to the little boy. "Since you are not Harry Potter I think that we can do better than you sleeping in a closet. Let's go look at your room and then we can decide what you want to do to it alright? Superman is the one in the underwear right? We could paint the walls blue and red."

Jasper stood up and followed the pair. For the first time ever he felt as if he had a real family and he was going to hold on to it as long as he possibly could. He would be the kind of father that his had never been. He would put family before any job or anything like that. He would do his best to be a good man because both Leah and Jason deserved it.

TBC…

**AN: I really liked this chapter and I thought that it turned out rather well. In the next chapter we get back to good old racing! I loved this whole chapter and I would like to hear what you guys thought about it. Let me what you like and what you did not like. Also people wanted to see Rosalie/Jacob so I am taking requests on what you would like to see though I am pretty sure I know what is going to happen in a few chapters with them and it is really big :)!**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**So the rumors are true. You've become Hale's whore."**

"**Back the fuck off Jared."**

"**How could you Leah? Sam said that you don't want to be a part of the Wolf Pack anymore."**

"**If you were me would you want to stay somewhere that made you unhappy?"**

"**Does Hale make you happy?"**

"**Not that it is your fucking business, but yes he does."**

"**Then I retract the whore statement." Please don't tell Kim I called you that or she will kick my ass."**

**AND**

"**You can't fucking do this Sam!"**

"**If you are not part of a crew then you cannot race. It is as simple as that."**

"**She is a Soldier now Uley."**

"**No it doesn't work like that Hale." "Leah is still a Wolf Pack member because I have not let her go yet. Unless I allow her to leave or you win her from a race, she is still mine and I am putting her in tonight."**

"**Against who?"**

"**The little pregnant one."**

"**Like hell you are!" "Alice is not racing. She is pregnant you asshole!"**

"**Edward it is okay-"**

"**No it is fucking not okay Ali. You are not racing in your condition."**


	88. Chapter 88

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The good thing about Jason staying at Jasper's for the night was the fact that his mother did not need to worry about a baby sitter when she wanted to go to the races. Seth had offered to take care of the younger boy while the others went off to do their fast and furious thing as he liked to call it. Truth was that Seth had always wanted a little brother and Jason was quickly becoming that for the Quilette boy. The pair had planned to have an all-nighter of video games and movies. Though both Leah and Jasper thought they would be out by ten o'clock at the latest.

Since this was her first time of going to a race with Jasper, Leah had chosen to drive not her Camaro, but rather her Mustang Boss. It was freshly painted a dark silver with two gold racing stripes down the middle. She thought it would be a good way to say goodbye to the 'Wolf Pack' for good. Jacob agreed that he to would be leaving soon. They had a very long talk about it the night before. Everyone now knew that Leah and Jasper were together even Edward who liked to pretend he didn't. He had not started a fight because that would only cause more problems with Alice.

The female mechanic was about ready to beat people off of her car with a baseball bat. They had gathered around and many were trying to touch it and leave their dirty fucking finger prints all over the car and that was something she would not allow. She saw her boyfriend laughing at her from his spot next to her. She flipped him the bird before proceeding to stop yet another over eager person from laying their hands on her baby. It had never been this bad when she had the Camaro.

Suddenly a voice behind her caught her attention and she turned to see Jared giving her a look. Not a look she wanted to analyze right now either. "So the rumors are true. You've become Hale's whore."

She rolled her eyes because she had been prepared for this. She knew without a doubt that Sam would have told everyone about what happened only he would have done it in a way that made her look bad. Not that she really cared what anyone thought about her. If people did not like her decision then it was obvious they had never cared about her. Anyone who really loved her as a friend or even a family member would support any choice which made her happy. Those had been Jacob's exact words when she told him about everything that happened with Sue.

"Back the fuck off Jared." She snapped and shoved him away just as he was about to place his dirty ass on the hood of her car. At least now she did not have to be polite about it. Part of her was hoping that someone said something about she and her scarred lover because her hand was almost healed and she would not mind re-breaking it on someone's face. Jared had such an untouched face and she was more than willing to fix that.

"How could you Leah? Sam said that you don't want to be a part of the Wolf Pack anymore." For a moment Jared actually looked like he might be feeling hurt because of her choice. While they had never been as close as she and Jake or even she and Paul, he had been someone she considered a friend.

"If you were me would you want to stay somewhere that made you unhappy?" Leah asked as Jasper stepped away from his car to come over to her. He stood to his full height since he thought there was trouble and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He was ready to fight if the need came for it.

The Quilette male looked the scarred racer up and down before letting out a deep sigh. He was torn between duty to Sam and loyalty to his friend. He wanted to be happy for her if she truly was happy. "Does Hale make you happy? This is not a threat or something he is using against you right? Sam told us that might be the case."

"If Hale was threatening me I would kick his ass you dumbass. I am with him because I want to be." She paused to lean in to her boyfriend. She could feel him start to un-tense when he realized Jared would not become a threat anytime soon. Finally she chose to answer his question about whether or not Jasper made her happy. "Not that it is your fucking business, but yes he does."

"Then I retract the whore statement." Jared replied and took a step back to show how he was no longer a threat. Not that he would've been much of a threat to the scarred southerner. "Please don't tell Kim I called you that or she will kick my ass. All either of us want is for you to be happy and if Hale makes you happy then go for it. Be warned that Sam is not going to let it go that easily Lee. He has something in mind and I just thought I should give you a heads up. Nice ride by the way your man has good fucking taste. You owe me a ride in the future."

She let out a laugh filled with humor and slight mocking. "Why don't you hold your breath until I come get you for a ride? Before you even ask the Camaro is not up for grabs. I put a lot of work in to that car and I still plan to drive her only now she is going to be my everyday out in the world car while this," She caressed the hood of the Boss. "is going to be my everywhere else and special occasions car."

Her ex crew mate shook his head with a laugh before disappearing in to the crowd. It was good to see that Leah had not changed. He may not like Jasper Hale, but if the guy could give Leah her happy ending then he would learn to tolerate him. If he did not then his fiancée would beat him to death with a broom. She had threatened to do so many times. Kim absolutely adored Leah and always had hated the way Sam treated her.

0000000

The Quilette female was ready to explode with rage which would be directed at her ex. "You can't fucking do this Sam!"

How could he do this to her? He really was going to pull the 'I am your leader' shit when she had walked out of the 'Wolf Pack'? She thought she had made it pretty clear she wanted nothing to do with him when she left with her honey blond boyfriend. Apparently he was having a hard time getting the message. Either that or he just wanted to the play 'she is mine' game with scar face and she would have to remind her ex that she was not his and never would she ever be his again. See how well you could play that game when the girl reminds you of how much she fucking hates you.

Sam hardly took the time to glance at Leah. He was to busy trying to drill holes in Jasper's head with his eyes. "If you are not part of a crew then you cannot race. It is as simple as that."

"She is a Soldier now Uley." Dark brown eyes belonging to Jasper narrowed as he grabbed Leah round the waist before picking her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He was going to do whatever he could to make it clear that Leah was a 'Soldier' and that included flaunting his relationship with her in front of Sam. It was his own fault he had lost Leah and Jasper was going to continue to rip that scar open as much as he could while at the same time rubbing salt in to the wound.

"No it doesn't work like that Hale." Sam snapped seething with anger at his seeing his ex in the arms of his mother's killer. All he wanted to do was run over there and rip her out of his arms. She belonged with him because Sam still loved her even if he would never admit it. He always planned that when Emily died he would be with Leah again. It was always how he had imagined things. Sam Uley was to selfish to let go of anything he wanted. "Leah is still a Wolf Pack member because I have not let her go yet. Unless I allow her to leave or you win her from me in a race, she is still mine and I am putting her in tonight."

The honey blond leader of 'Soldiers for the South' raised his eyebrow. This should be very interesting. "Against who?"

Sam scanned all the faces of the rival crew until finally he pointed his finger at Alice. "The little pregnant one."

"Like hell you are!" Edward snapped stepping forward and pushing Alice behind him. He sent a hateful glare in Sam's direction. He wasn't above beating Uley to a bloody pulp if he endangered she or the baby. He would die before he let that happen. "Alice is not racing. She is pregnant you asshole!"

The tiny racer placed her hand on his arm as she tried to calm him down. It was sweet that he cared, but she did not want a fight to break out. Also if she wanted to survive on her own then she needed to learn how to take care of herself instead of letting everyone else do it for her. "Edward it is okay-"

The bronze haired male snapped his head around in her direction. He did not care if she hated him. If he had to he would physically carry her away from here before he let her race. He would be damned before he let his baby be put in danger. "No it is fucking not okay Ali. You are not racing in your condition."

"Sullen Cullen relax!" Leah shouted and stepped in front of both Alice and Edward. She placed her hands on her hips and faced her ex down. "Shorty is not going to race. You want a race Sam then have the fucking balls to race me. Race me for my freedom."

"You? You are not even in my league Lee Lee." He laughed so hard his face was turning purple. "That is a laugh Lee Lee. You think you could beat me? And what would you do on the one in a million chance that you won? Start your own crew? Who the hell do you think would follow you?"

Leah let her eyes lock with Jacob and Embry's for a few seconds, but she did not point that out because right now it wasn't important. She knew they would follow her and that is what mattered. Let Sam keep his delusions for a while longer before his world shattered around him. "I am pretty fucking sure that I made you and I know I can take you. What I do after is none of your damned business. I just want out and if to race is the only way to do that then so be it."

"Like I said before Lee you are not in my league." Sam stated and looked away from her. The truth was he happened to be scared to face her and really feared losing.

"Then race me." Jasper took a step forward and met Sam's gaze head on. "You are always trying to get me to race and now I will. I'll race you for Leah. If I win she gets to walk away free and clear and anyone who may want to follow her."

The Quilette male scowled deeply. He could not back down if he was being called out. "Why not make this interesting? Leah thinks she can race with us then let her. She wins and I let her go free and clear. You win and you can have the whore for all I care. Though if I win Leah has to stop seeing you, move back home, and pledge her allegiance to the 'Wolf Pack.' How does that sound?"

The female mechanic was sure to cut in before her boyfriend could say anything to try and change her mind. "You won't win and you are so on. When scar face and I kick your ass you are never allowed to contact me again do you understand?"

TBC…

**AN: I have to admit that I am really proud of this chapter. I was unsure about writing because I know what happens next and what happens is going to be super hard for me to write. I will have it out soon maybe tomorrow or the day after because really I want to get this chapter over with. All you writers know when you have to write something hard you just want to get it over with and that is how this next chapter is with me. While some of the things in the next chapter and cute and sweet the majority of the next couple chapters is heartbreakingly sad. The preview for the next chapter is short because I don't want to give to much away.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Before the racing starts I have something very important to say."**

"**Jacob can't this wait?"**

"**No Sam it really cannot wait. Rosalie Hale can you come over here for a minute?"**

**AND**

"**Whatever happens scar face you have to cross the finish line first if I can't."**

"**You will be right behind me."**

"**But if I am not then I need you to finish alright? He can't win no matter what."**

"**He won't and don't talk like that princess. Nothing is going to happen."**

"**Just promise me."**

"**I promise and I love you darlin' we have this no problem. Stop fretting over something that won't happen."**

**AND**

"**LEAH!" "Someone call a fucking ambulance! Somebody do something! Wake up baby come on open up those beautiful brown eyes. Where is that fucking ambulance?"**


	89. Chapter 89

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jacob was standing next to Leah as he hugged her as tightly as he could. Rosalie was doing the same to Jasper. Neither wanted anything to happen to them. Jacob having just been in a terrible motorcycle accident, still needed to use a cane to walk and he did not want to see Leah end up in a position like that or worse. He knew how ruthless Sam could be when he wanted something. He tried talking his cousin out of doing this, but he had no such luck. She was going to do this no matter what anyone said as was Jasper Hale.

Jake caught his girlfriend's eye and cleared his throat. He had something he wanted to say and he was going to say it now in case something went wrong during the race. Besides, the moment felt right and he already talked to Jasper about this the night before. "Before the racing starts I have something very important to say."

"Jacob can't this wait?" Sam snapped as he turned to face one of the mechanics of his crew.

For the first time in his life, Jacob Black stood up to Sam Uley. He stood tall despite the cane he had to use to walk. "No Sam it really cannot wait. Rosalie Hale, can you come over here for a minute?"

The unscarred twin stepped forward wondering what her boyfriend had planned. Was he going to tell his leader about them? Maybe he was going to leave the 'Wolf Pack' as well. What she never expected for him to do was drop down to one knee and reach in to his pocket. Rosalie felt her breath catch when he pulled out a black velvet ring box. "Jake what are you doing?"

"Rosalie Jillian Hale," He started taking her hand in his. "You were there for me when I did not even know I needed someone. You helped me heal not only physically, but emotionally as well. When Bella left, I thought my world was over. I didn't think I would ever love again. Then you came crashing in to my life. Literally, I remember you crashing through the hospital door telling me that even though you barely knew me, you wouldn't let me give up. You became my own personal nurse and made sure I did everything the doctor said. I thought you would leave after that, but you didn't. You decided to stay by my side and for the life of me, I could not figure out why."

Rosalie let out a laugh as a few tears started to fall. She waited for him to continue and he did. "The more I got to know you and the more I realized I would never be able to spend enough time with you. You made me smile again, made me laugh, and helped me realize that I could love someone. We haven't been together very long and I know this soon, but I can't imagine a day in my life without you. I want to spend my life with you. I don't care if we can't have children, we can always adopt. I don't care if you think you are emotionally damaged. Consider me your own personal band aid. What I am trying to ask Rosie, is will you marry me?"

"Yes Jacob Black I would love to marry you!" She threw herself in his arms and kissed him. Everyone clapped minus Sam Uley and a few other of the 'Wolf Pack' since they were still in shock learning that their friend had been dating Hale's sister without then knowing.

Sam did not say anything because in reality all the 'Soldier's' were surrounding Rosalie and Jacob as they offered congratulations. Every single member of the 'Solder's' were very protective of Rosalie and if she found happiness then they would accept it without a problem. Even Edward managed to shake Jacob's hand without either of them trying to break the others fingers.

0000000

Leah and Jasper managed to escape the crowd of people so they could have a few minutes to themselves before the race. She was wrapped in his arms trying to send him calming vibes with her mind. She decided that now would be the right time to say what had been on her mind. "Whatever happens scar face you have to cross the finish line first if I can't."

Her scarred lover shook his head as if trying to deny that anything bad could happen to her. He would not think that way. He knew he needed to stay positive. "You will be right behind me."

The female mechanic sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "But if I am not then I need you to finish alright? He can't win no matter what."

They both knew that if Sam won they would never be allowed to see each other ever again. Neither was willing to let that happen and so they would do whatever they could to make sure that did not happen. If by some crazy chance he did win, then they would run off together. It was risky and foolish, but they would do it to stay together. If given no other choice anyways. This is why neither of them was planning to lose this race. Jasper and Leah did not care about, who out of the two of them won. All that mattered is one of them did win.

"He won't and don't talk like that princess. Nothing is going to happen." The honey blond tried to assure he, as well as, himself of this. He lifted her chin with his fingers and rubbed his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss.

Leah smiled and reached up to touch his cheek softly with three fingers. She loved him very much and having just found him, she couldn't lose him. She was getting mushy and yet she did not care. She had a terrible feeling in her gut, though she tried to shove it away. "Just promise me."

"I promise and I love you darlin' we have this no problem. Stop fretting over something that won't happen." He chastised her before they pulled apart. He swooped down to kiss her one final time before the race. "In the words of George Lopez, we got this!"

His Quilette girlfriend laughed as they started to head back out. They kept their fingers laced together until they had no choice other than to separate. He blew her a kiss as she got in to her Boss and he got in to his Mustang. The GTO Judge was still getting tuned up and so he had stuck with his Roush. They cast one last look at the other before focusing on the race about to begin.

00000000

When the race started Leah and Jasper took the lead. They both drove with confidence and that frightened Sam Uley just a little bit. He tried to pass Leah and yet she kept blocking him. It was almost as if she were trying to keep him away from Hale. Sam was irritated and so he knocked her bumper just a little bit which caused her lurch forward, though she managed to keep control of the car and this seemed to anger her ex worse. He snarled and pressed down on the accelerator.

Jasper made sure to keep an eye out on Leah in the review mirror. He was nervous about having Sam behind her because the 'Wolf Pack' leader was weaving back and forth dangerously. He kept crashing his front end in to her bumper and the scarred male worried for her. His worry wasn't for nothing when suddenly a flash of metal caught his eye as Leah's car flipped up and around before smashing in to the ground. Metal and rubber and smoke all meshed together and Jasper thought his heart stopped.

"Leah!" The southerner screamed and he wanted desperately to stop though he couldn't. He kept going just as she had. The second he passed over the finish line, he jumped out of his car and ran as fast as he could in her direction. By the time he reached her a crowd had gathered around. He shoved them out of the way and dropped to her side.

"LEAH!" Half of her body was hanging out the window and she was unconscious. Blood leaked from a gash on her head and cuts littered her face and the upper part of her body that he could see. "Someone call a fucking ambulance! Somebody do something! Wake up baby come on open up those beautiful brown eyes. Where is that fucking ambulance?"

TBC…

**AN: Okay so I could not go in to detail this chapter it was hard enough to write and this chapter and the next one is going to be really hard for me to write. I want to keep the preview really short as to not give anything away. I hope that you all liked this chapter! I am sorry to end it on sort of a cliff hanger, but I had to end it this way.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Carlisle I didn't know you were on call."**

"**Jasper I have some bad news for you."**

"**What kind of bad news?" "Is Leah alright? She's going to be fine right?"**

**AND**

"**I can't breathe."**

"**Jasper you're having a panic attack."**

"**Alice, I can't breathe."**

"**Tell me what happened to Leah."**


	90. Chapter 90

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

In the waiting room Jasper could not think of anything to do other than to pace back and forth. When he tried sitting as he not so patiently waited for news from the doctor on call, all he could picture was Leah covered in blood. His chest tightened as he thought about what could be going on in there. When the ambulance arrived they had put a tube down her throat because her airway had been swelling shut. Apparently her throat smashed in to the steering wheel and it had crushed her wind pipe some.

Jacob and Rosalie sat side by side as they waited for news as well. Jacob was shaking as his fiancée tried to calm him down. Edward sat with Alice who was in tears. She had just called Seth and Angela was kind enough to offer to go bring him here before she came. She also offered to drop Jason off at home, which was good because Jasper could not take seeing his son having to see Leah this way. He couldn't be strong for Jason right now. He could barely be strong enough for himself.

The scarred male thought he would scream and pull his hair out if someone did not come and speak with him soon. His wish was granted when suddenly Carlisle came out of one of the ER back rooms. The honey blond jumped to his feet and made his way of to him. "Carlisle I didn't know you were on call."

The older doctor cleared his throat. He had just come from seeing Leah and he had offered to be the one to deliver some back news to Jasper and the others. He thought they may take it a bit better from him. "Jasper I have some bad news for you."

"What kind of bad news?" The blond southerner asked warily. He could feel fear start to creep up his spine. It was never good when a doctor said they had bad news. He couldn't take hearing bad news if it concerned the Quilette love of his life. "Is Leah alright? She's going to be fine right?"

Carlisle gestured for Jasper to follow him down the hall a little ways so that they could have privacy. "As you know her wind pipe was crushed and because of that we needed to put her on a breathing machine. She can breathe on her own, but we thought it would be best to make it easier for her as her body recovers. She has a few gashes that are being stitched up as we speak. The worst one is on her left cheek and it is open so you can see the bone. She may have a scar, but that can be removed with surgery. Now on to the news I wish could be better. Leah has suffered from severe head trauma. When the car flipped, she was thrown forward and in to the windshield head first. A scan of her brain has shown some swelling, though it is minimal and we are hoping that it will go down on its own. So far there is no fluid on her brain and that is a good sign. The longer she stays asleep the less likely she will wake up. We plan to do hourly tests to measure her response times to different tests. One of them will be to measure if she can feel physical pain. Another will be to see if she can respond to sounds around her. I will be sure to keep you updated. Her right arm was broken in three places and had to be set. We are going to operate on her right leg since her thigh was shattered and needs to be rebuilt using pins. We are waiting a little bit longer before we do that. I will assist in that surgery as the ER attending."

Jasper listened intently as Carlisle spoken. He noticed a paused and that fear made a sudden return. "You're not telling me something. What aren't you telling me Carlisle?"

"Jasper the baby didn't make it." He stated seeing the confusion on his son's friend's face. Suddenly it hit him and he felt horrible for not knowing sooner. "You didn't know did you? I doubt that she even knew she was pregnant. She was only around six weeks along. We did everything we could, but she had some internal bleeding and she miscarried."

The scarred male was sure Carlisle said more, but he couldn't make it out over the pounding in his ears. He fell to his knees and let out a strangled scream. Leah had been pregnant? They had been going to have a baby together? The baby was gone now. The baby had not survived. That one fact branded itself in Jasper's brain. He felt Carlisle kneel next to him and yet he couldn't move. He could not seem to stop screaming or rid the pounding in his ears. He felt like he was dying. He felt as if he were being torn apart from the inside.

Warm tears slid down his cheeks as he struggled to understand why this was happening. He and Leah had talked about starting a family together. This is what they had wanted. Why would fate take their baby away from them? Was he being punished for the accident he had been involved in years ago which had killed Sam's mother? If so, then why punish Leah? She had done nothing wrong. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to wake up only to find out that a child she never even knew existed in her womb had been taken away in the accident.

Carlisle put his hand on Jasper's shoulder. "I'm so sorry-"

He never got to finish what he had been planning to say because in the next second the honey blond had him pinned to the wall by his shoulders. "Don't you fucking say you're sorry! You are a doctor so fucking fix this! You go in there and you fix her. You bring our baby back right now. I won't take no as an answer. I have never asked you for anything Carlisle, I am begging you to fix this. There has to be a way. Please bring our child back."

"I can't Jasper." Carlisle said sadly watching Jasper fall to his knees once more with his head in his hands. "There is nothing I can do. I tried everything and sometimes things like this just happen. It is not anyone's fault. You and Leah will be able to try again in the future. I know it hurts now, but you can have another baby. I have to get back to Leah, though I will be out in another hour to give you an update."

The scarred racer did not move when Carlisle left to go back in to the back. He stayed on his knees with his head in his hands. His body shook with silent sobs until he felt tiny arms wrap around his neck. He looked up and the whole room started to spin. His heart was beating so fast and his breath seemed lodged deep in his lungs. He couldn't breathe. He was going to suffocate. He could feel the urge to claw at his throat in order to get air start to take over.

"I can't breathe." He gasped for breath and cast a look to Alice as if he were begging for help. He began to struggle for a breath that would not come. If he was going to die then he wished it would just happen already. Maybe then the pain in his heart would fade.

The tiny pregnant Alice came to crouch down in front of him. She placed her hands on his face. He was having a panic attack and she knew she needed to get him to calm down or he would end up passing out. "Jasper you're having a panic attack."

He tried to clutch his throat, but Alice grabbed his hands after removing hers from his face. Jasper did not understand why she wasn't helping him. Did she want him to suffocate? The walls started to close in on him. "Alice, I can't breathe."

She took a deep breath and blew it out. Eventually the scarred male got the hint and followed along. The room started to go back to normal and the pounding in his ears slowed somewhat. The suffocation seemed to vanish, though the knife in his heart remained and it was as sharp as ever. "Tell me what happened to Leah."

A pained groan escaped his lips as he shook his head. He didn't want to remember. He wanted to pretend it never happened. "It's my fault. I caused the accident to happen by getting involved with her. I killed our baby Alice. I killed our son or daughter. I'm a fucking murderer!"

Again he was on his feet as he put his hand through the thin material making up the wall. He did it again and again. A nurse screamed at him to stop, but he didn't hear her. He wanted to feel anything other than the knife in his heart. He kept hitting the wall until his hand throbbed in pain and eventually started to go numb. He ignored Alice begging him to stop. He ignored Edward trying to pull him away from the wall. All he could do was hit the wall and wonder why it hadn't been his car that had flipped.

TBC…

**AN: I wanted to keep this chapter short because it was really hard for me to write. My biological father died in a horrible car accident and my mother has lost children before since it is hard for her to carry and this was really hard for me to write. I hope I did an alright job. It was sad and the next few chapters will be sad as well. I knew this was going to happen from the start of the story and so it is a relief to have it written and done with. Writing it was so hard on me. Let me know what you thought.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**You have to eat something Jazz." "Come to the cafeteria with me."**

"**No."**

"**You need to eat or you are going to get sick."**

"**I said no Rosalie!" "I have to be here when she wakes up. She is going to need me to be here."**

**AND**

"**Let me take you home Ali." "You've been on your feet to long. We already lost one baby in our group and I won't let us lose another."**

"**I just want to stay a little bit longer. She could wake up at any minute."**

"**And when she does Jasper will call us and I will bring you back." "Please Ali, for the sake of our baby let me take you home for a little while."**

"**Only for a few hours then Edward. I want to be here when Leah wakes up. She is going to need a friend."**


	91. Chapter 91

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Three weeks since Leah's accident and she had yet to open her eyes. Everyone around her was falling to pieces and she didn't know because she would not wake up. Seth cried all the time and refused to go to school. Jacob had started staying over at Rosalie and Jasper's place in order to watch over Seth and make sure he went to school whether he wanted to or not. He knew that when Leah woke up she would be pissed if Seth used her accident as a reason to slack when it came to his education. Jake knew that if the worst happened and Leah never woke up, someone would have to take care of Seth and he damn sure would not leave that job to Sue.

Alice and Edward took turns staying with Jasper. The scarred male would never leave her side unless forced. He hardly ate and the amount of sleep he got wasn't enough to keep a flea going. He wasn't doing well at all. He could barely handle everything that was going on. If he heard the baby or anything which had to do with baby, he would lose it. He was barely keeping it together and every single day a part of his soul would break off and go to places unknown. He felt as if he was slowly dying and nothing could ease the pain. It had gotten to the point where he was thinking about falling in to his old drug habits in order to turn his mind off for a few hours. It is the only way he could think to numb the pain in his heart.

Rose hated seeing her brother like this. She stood in the doorway as she watched him sit next to the hospital bed with his head in his hands. He looked horrible with dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks all sunken in. He was scaring his twin sister with his awful appearance. He had not even looked this bad when he was in rehab. This was a whole new level of terrible and if he had to enter who looks the worst contest, at the moment, he would win.

"You have to eat something Jazz." The blond whispered as she walked in to the room. She whispered because she did not want to startle her brother. He had been so lost in thought that she feared she would frighten him if she spoke to loudly. She offered her hand to help him stand up. "Come to the cafeteria with me."

The honey blond southerner shook his head and squeezed Leah's hand tightly. He hated seeing her so fucking still. It wasn't right for her to be in such a position. She should be wide away while shouting at the doctors to back the fuck off. "No."

Rosalie sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder. She cared about his wellbeing and he would be no good to the Quilette mechanic if he got sick from exhaustion. "You need to eat or you are going to get sick."

"I said no Rosalie!" He snapped and turned his attention back towards his unmoving girlfriend. "I have to be here when she wakes up. She is going to need me to be here."

"Damn it Jasper!" His twin shouted and threw her hands in to the air. "I know you are hurting and I wish to god I could take that pain away. I wish the accident never happened, but you can't wait around for something that may not happen. You heard Carlisle, the longer Leah is out then the less likely it is she will ever wake up. I don't want to think the worst may happen because I like her, but you need to eat something or you are going to get sick and what good will you do her then?"

Jasper snapped up from his seat and once again put his hand through the wall. It was not the first time it happened and it would not be the last. The nurses and doctor had stopped hollering at him for it because they knew it would do no good. That and the fact Rosalie promised to cover all the damages. "I am not leaving her side Rose! I can't leave because what if something happens to her and I'm not here? What if she wakes up all alone and the doctors think they should tell her about the baby? I won't let her go through that alone."

"It wasn't your fault she lost the baby Jasper." His twin softened her expression. "You did not know she was pregnant. None of us knew she was going to have a baby. We wouldn't have let her race if we had known."

"I should not have let her race at all." His voice broke as he slid down to the floor with his back against the wall. "It's my fault our baby is dead. I should have seen the signs of her pregnancy. I should have known it was a possibility. We didn't use protection all the time."

"Jasper she wasn't showing any signs. You can't try to see what isn't there." Rosalie sat down next to her brother on the floor as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She wished she could take his pain away from him. They were the kind of twins who could feel what the other was feeling and right now she felt as if she were dying. "I won't tell that it is going to be ok or that you and Leah can try for another baby since you know all of that already and it isn't going to help your pain right now. The loss of this baby is always going to be there and it is always going to hurt. I wish you did not have to go through all of this pain, but you do. Just know that we will be here for you no matter what. You've been here for us during hard times in our lives and we will be here for you and Leah."

"Thank you Rosie." Her brother sobbed in to her shoulder wondering if he would ever feel like his old self again. He did not know if she could handle feeling like this forever. A part of him wished that he had died along with his child. If Leah didn't survive he wasn't sure if he would be able to make it. He wasn't sure that he would want to make it. "I do not know what I am going to do if Leah dies."

"She won't." The blond female stated stubbornly. "She is going to make it because she is Leah 'she-bitch' Clearwater and she always beats the odds. No matter how high they are stacked against her."

00000000

"Let me take you home Ali." Edward stated from his position in of the chairs in the guest room of the hospital. He was sitting on the couch with Alice lying down with her head on his lap. She was completely drained of energy, though she stubbornly refused to go home. The bronze haired racer was not going to give her a chance to refuse this time. She needed her rest for not just her sake, but for the babies as well. "You've been on your feet to long. We already lost one baby in our group and I won't let us lose another."

Alice rubbed her belly and shook her head. She would go home if she needed to and right now she knew that she was fine. Well she was fine in a physical sense. "I just want to stay a little bit longer. She could wake up at any minute."

"And when she does Jasper will call us and I will bring you back." He argued while at the same time picking her up bridal style. He looked down at her with an expression full of worry. "Please Ali for the sake of our baby let me take you home for a little while."

Alice sighed even though she knew it was for the best. Jazz would call if Leah woke and then she would make Edward bring her back here. She knew she should be pissed that her ex wouldn't leave her side and yet she kind of understood his fear. That could have easily been her in the accident. It was supposed to be her in the accident since Sam had wanted her to race. It could be her in a coma leaving Edward to deal with the loss of their baby. So she understood his fear of leaving her alone right now.

Finally she relented and agreed to his wishes. She was extremely tired and her feet were swollen to double their original size. "Only for a few hours then Edward, I want to be here when Leah wakes up. She is going to need a friend."

Her bronze haired ex carried her out to his car. He would not be letting her behind the wheel anytime soon. "I may not like Leah Clearwater, but I would never wish this on her or anyone. I've never seen Jasper in such a state. I have never seen him so-"

"Broken." Alice finished for him as she put on her seatbelt. Her hand rested on her baby bump as she looked down. "How are they ever going to survive this? It's so fucking messed up Edward. A few days ago Leah and were talking about families and she admitted to wanting one with Jasper. How is this fair? Why did this have to happen? She doesn't deserve this nor does Jazz. I don't understand! How can the world be like this? Why would fate do this to my two best friends?"

"Come here baby girl." Edward murmured as he undid her seatbelt and pulled her in to his lap. He cradled her head against his chest and rubbed her back in a way meant to soothe. "Sometimes the world can be a cruel place. You know this from experience. Things happen and we don't always understand baby. Sometimes you just have to accept what happened was the way it had to be."

"I need to understand Edward. I need to know why something like this would happen to two people as good as Leah and Jasper." The pregnant racer tried to calm the sobs wracking her body. "Why do bad things happen to good people? If anyone out of our entire group deserved something like this, it would have been you and over Leah and Jasper. We have both done bad things. We've killed someone and if someone should pay for sins it should be us."

"Don't you ever say something like that again!" Her bronze haired ex stated in horror. "You are one of the best people I know and I do not want to hear you speaking like that again do you understand me? Jasper and Leah are going to get through this. The bible says there is a time for everything and while I may not believe in god, I do believe that to be true. This was not a time for them to have a family. This is their time of trial and in the near future they will have their time of happiness. I want you to stop thinking such thoughts. I am going to take you home and you are going to get some rest and everything will look better in a few hours."

TBC…

**AN: So I hope that you all liked this chapter. I did not have Leah wake up yet for many reasons. I wanted to show how hard the loss is for the whole group. I was going to have her wake up in the next chapter, but I want to how Jacob and Seth are handling this as well as what happens when Sam shows up at the hospital. I thought those were important things to show. Anyways, I do hope that you all like the chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Jasper stop!" "You're going to kill him!"**

"**That's kind of the point."**

"**Jasper please stop!" "You are going to be no good for Leah when she wakes up if you are in prison for murder."**

"**An eye for an eye."**

"**Lee Lee isn't dead."**

"**No, but our baby is and it is your fault Uley."**

**AND**

"**Has anyone told mom?"**

"**I called her a few hours after the accident."**

"**And?"**

"**And you don't want to know Seth."**

"**That bad?" "Tell me Jake."**

"**Pretty much your worst nightmare times a hundred. I never knew mothers could be that cold and uncaring."**


	92. Chapter 92

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasper rubbed his eyes tiredly as he walked out in to the hall to stretch his legs. The only time he would leave Leah's bed side was when a nurse had to come in and change her sheets and gown. Other than that he would stay there as if his feet had grown roots and he became unable to move from his spot by the bed next to her. He was determined to be there for her when she woke up. Running his hands through his hair, he looked up when he heard someone walking towards him. He figured it to be Rosalie or maybe even Alice. Those two were always trying to get him to go out for fresh air and he always refused.

The person he saw was not one he had been expecting. Rage bubbled up from his very core to spill out on to the surface. How dare Sam Uley show his face here after everything he had done? The scarred male barely knew what was happening before he felt his feet carrying him in Sam's direction. He did not stop to say anything before his knuckles collided with the other man's jaw. Sam went down hard and Jasper was on top of him as soon as he hit the ground.

Like he had done with the wall when he found out about the loss of Leah and his baby, he continued to hit Sam despite the pain throbbing in his hand. He could feel the flesh of Sam's face tear in different places, yet he didn't care. When his hand came back more red than white he still didn't stop. All he could do was hit him over and over again. He didn't think he would ever be able to stop.

"Jasper stop!" Rosalie had been bringing her brother something to eat from the cafeteria when she stumbled upon the sight of him beating Sam Uley to death. She immediately dropped the lunch tray as she sprinted in his direction. She tried grabbing his arm in a way to stop him from beating the hell out of Quilette enemy. "You're going to kill him!"

Even with his twin tugging on his arm, Jasper refused to listen to her. If anything the hits got harder because he feared someone would come to stop him and he wasn't done. He had not hurt Sam in the way he had hurt him. It would never be enough until he was dead. Dead like the honey blonds unborn baby. "That's kind of the point."

"Jasper please stop!" Rose begged as she pulled uselessly against her brother's arm. It would do no good since Jasper was controlled by pure rage and that gave him an extra boost of strength. Rosalie was not sure what she would be able to do to save the other racers life. Not that she was very keen on the idea of Sam's continued existence. Still, she wouldn't let her brother to prison for murder. "You are going to be no good for Leah when she wakes up if you are in prison for murder."

Even the mention of being there for his girlfriend was not enough to stop the scarred racer. He could no longer tell what blood was from his own split knuckles and that belong to the Native American male. "An eye for an eye."

"Lee Lee isn't dead." Sam managed to choke out, thought the words were slurred and hard to make out unless you were paying close attention. It was a miracle he hadn't passed out yet.

The hardest hit yet knocked Sam's head back and in to the floor. Jasper could feel the pain of the loss of his child all over again. He wanted to reach in to his chest and tear his heart out. "No, but our baby is and it is your fault Uley."

Emmett had heard Rosalie's cries for help and he had his arms locked around Jasper's arm as he pulled with all of his strength, but his friend was not budging. It was almost as if he had turned to stone. Emmett could not get him to move and he happened to be using every bit of strength he had. He had started to grunt with the effort he was using to try and pry his southern friend away. "Jazz man ease up! You've done enough damage to his face. I don't think he will ever look the same again. Come on man, I know your hurting, but this isn't the way to deal."

"He deserves to die!" Tears were leaking down his face as he let Emmett haul him off of Sam. He was suddenly feeling really exhausted and had no more strength in his body. He was completely drained of energy, both physical and emotional. "I swear to god Sam Uley that one day you are going to be alone and I am going to run in to you. When that day comes I will fucking kill you. Nothing is going to stop me from reaching that goal. You took something for Leah and I that can never be replaced and I swear to repay the favor. You better watch your back because I'll be there waiting for the best moment. When you are at your happiest I am going to swoop in and take everything away from you. I'll make you feel every ounce of pain you put me through. If it is the last thing I do, I am going to get my revenge."

Sam felt every bone in his body turn to ice. He knew that Hale wasn't lying. It was in the other man's eyes. He was going to get his revenge because of what had happened to Leah. Sam knew this and it terrified him. He had never meant to seriously hurt her. He still loved her and when he saw her with Jasper, it had killed him. He only wanted to scare her. He had not wanted this. He felt the salty tears mix with the blood on his mangled face. How would his Lee Lee ever be able to forgive him now? Was that even a possibility?

00000000

Seth was in Jacob's truck as they drove from the hospital and back to Jasper's place. The younger boy had been quiet, but something struck him and he felt stupid for not asking earlier. "Has anyone told mom?"

He may not like his mother most days and yet he thought she had a right to know about what had happened to her daughter. She couldn't be such a bitch that she would care right? Seth had read once about mother's instinct and sometimes he wondered if his mom hadn't been passed up when it came her turn to receive it. Leah was more a mother to him than Sue and if his sister died he was pretty he would fall apart. He knew it was awful to think this, but he wished it were Sue in Leah's position right now.

Jacob felt his hands tighten on the steering wheel as he recalled the conversation he had with his aunt the day of Leah's accident. He wished that he had never called in the first place. He had been a fool to think that Sue would care about anything other than her wants or needs. "I called her a few hours after the accident."

"And?" Seth prompted while turning to look at his cousin. The look on Jake's face said it all, but he still wanted to hear his cousin say it.

"And you don't want to know Seth." Jacob said with a sigh. He had a headache and talking about this was not on his list of top ten things to do.

"That bad?" The younger boy asked with a sigh of his own. He knew what his mother was like, but this was Leah they were talking about. Sue's own flesh and blood, so how could his mother be such a bitch when her daughter could still die and her unborn grandchild had been killed before even having a chance at life? "Tell me Jake."

Pulling over on to the side of the road he put the car in to part and let his head rest against the steering wheel. "Pretty much the worst nightmare you could ever have times a hundred. I never knew mothers could be that cold and uncaring. You know how your mom can be Seth. She is still upset at your sister for leaving and she can't see how unreasonable she is being. It will blow over sooner or later and she will regret the way she has treated everyone. I did talk to Charlie though and he plans to stop by as soon as he gets a day off. He heard about the accident from Carlisle and he told me to tell you that if you need anything he is just a phone call away."

Seth did not reply to this. He just huffed and sat back in his seat with his arms crossed. It was not that he thought Charlie Swan to be a bad guy, but more the fact that it seemed as if Charlie wanted to take his father's place and that could never happen. Seth already had a father and yes he was dead, but that did not mean he wanted someone to come in to his life and try to play stepdad to him. Nobody would ever be able to replace his father, especially not Charlie Swan. He was good guy, yet he could never be Harry Clearwater.

The ringing of a phone snapped Seth out of his thoughts and he turned to look at Jacob. Jake was mumbling in to the phone about being right there and so the younger boy knew it had something to do with Leah. He waited until his cousin got off of the phone before launching in with a bunch of questions. "Who was that? Was it about Leah? Is she alright? Did something happen to her? Did she wake up yet? Oh no, she didn't get worse did she?"

The older mechanic was quick to reassure Seth. "No she is alright. She is actually better because she just woke up. We have to get back to the hospital as soon as we can."

Seth frowned deeply. "Has anyone told her about the baby?"

Jacob shook his head. "Not yet, though I think Jasper is going to tell her right now. She is going to need us to be strong for her Seth. You know as well as I do that Leah is going to take this hard. She is going to be depressed, angry, she may go in to denial, and there is even the risk of her becoming suicidal. We have to try and do whatever we can for her. She is going to need us now more than she has ever needed us before. If it ever becomes too much for you Seth, then you know that you can come to me. I know you have a tendency to keep your feelings bottled in at times and I don't want that. Do not be afraid to cry when you need to. I can tell you that I have cried more in the last few days then I have in my entire life."

"I promise to come to you if I need someone to talk to, but I am going to do what I can in order to be strong for my sister. I wish that I could kill Sam for what he did to her. Does that make me a bad person?"

His cousin shook his head in a no gesture. "Not at all Seth. If anything it puts you and I on the same wave length. I wish that I could kill him for what he has done as well. He deserves nothing less, but I believe that one of these days he will get what he deserves."

TBC…

**AN: I wanted to write this before I crashed for the night and I hope that you all liked it. The next chapter is going to be really hard for me to write because Jasper has to tell Leah what happened to the baby. If you thought the last few chapters were heartbreaking then you just wait. It may take me a few days to write it since I know it is going to be very emotional and I have cried writing the last few chapters. Let me know your thoughts about this chapter. The next chapter will focus completely on Jasper and Leah. Both parts will be with them because I think that it needs to be that way. For those of you who think that I went to easy on Sam, do not worry because he will get what is coming to him in the end.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Why aren't you happy that I am awake?" "The doc says my head has no permanent damage and I don't see that as something to be sad about. How bad is the car? It can be fixed right?"**

"**Leah I have some bad news to tell you."**

"**Was somebody else hurt in the accident?" "I didn't hurt somebody did I? Oh god! Tell me I did not run someone over."**

"**No you did not hurt anybody, but yes somebody was hurt. Someone passed away actually."**

"**Was it someone I know?"**

"**No and that is what makes this so hard." "You never got a chance to meet this person. Leah you were pregnant and it was my baby."**

"**I want to talk to a fucking doctor!" You get one in here right now!"**

**AND**

"**Baby stop!" "Stop you're going to hurt yourself."**

"**I don't care!"**

"**But I do care Leah." "I lost our baby please don't make me lose you to."**

"**I didn't do anything wrong you know." "The doctor said I didn't do anything wrong. He said that there was nothing I could've done to prevent it from happening, but that is a lie. What kind of mother am I that I was unable to protect my own child?"**

"**We didn't know Leah. How were we supposed to know?"**

"**I should've known!" "I should have done something. I wish I had died. Jasper I want to be dead to. Make me dead to please. It hurts too much to survive. I couldn't do the one thing I should have been unable to do. I couldn't protect our baby. You should hate me you know. You should leave me because of this. I won't blame you because I would leave me to if I could."**

"**I don't hate you darlin'. I am never going to hate you. I love you so much and we are going to get through this."**


	93. Chapter 93

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

How does one go about telling the woman he loves that she lost a child she did not even know she had been carrying inside of her? How did you willingly destroy any happiness she may have inside of her about surviving the accident? Jasper knew he had to tell Leah what had happened and yet he was not sure how to go about doing it. The scarred male wished he could not tell her. Why did she need to know? What difference would it make now? There was nothing to be done that could change what happened. Would a little white lie really hurt anyone more than they were already hurting?

When she had opened up her eyes, the first thing he had done was kiss her. He lifted her chin with his fingers and pressed his lips to hers softly. Jasper made sure to be careful of all the wires attached to her since he did not want to hurt her. After he had kissed her lips, he made sure to cover every inch of her face. Never once did he look away from her eyes because if he feared that if he did, she may close them and they would never open up again. Now that she was awake he would make damn sure she never left his sight. It was only when he pulled away that he realized his face was streaked with tears.

"Why aren't you happy that I am awake?" Those were the first words out of Leah's mother when the neurologist left after doing a series of tests to test her reaction times to different things and ensure she did not have brain damage. The female mechanic had been so annoyed by his behavior that she started cussing out the doctor. Yet even that did not get a smile from her boyfriend. She was quickly growing concerned. Was she missing out on something she should know? "The doc says my head has no permanent damage and I don't see that as something to be sad about. How bad is the car? It can be fixed right?"

If he had not been so distraught over the fact he had to tell Leah the worst news of all, Jasper may have laughed about her worry over the car. That was just like his girl to worry about that over her own health. After a moment he sighed and took in a deep breath. He needed to get it over with so they could find a way to move passed it. "Leah I have some bad news to tell you."

"Was somebody else hurt in the accident?" She questioned a look of worry crossed over her face. She didn't remember hitting another car, but the doctor said her memory may be a little fuzzy in some places. The last thing she remembered was Sam ramming in to the bumper of her car. Had she killed someone? Was that why Jasper looked so upset? "I didn't hurt somebody did I? Oh god! Tell me I did not run someone over."

The honey blond shook his head and placed his hand over hers. One thing he knew he had to make clear was the fact this wasn't her fault in any way, shape, or form. "No you did not hurt anybody, but yes somebody was hurt. Someone passed away actually."

Her eyes widened slightly in horror. Had Jasper accidently hit someone because he had been worried about her? He would never be able to live with himself in that happened. "Was it someone I know?"

"No and that is what makes this so hard." Jasper whispered due to the fact his voice broke. Now came the hard part of telling her what had happened to the baby. He really wished Alice or Rosalie were with him right now. He did not think he had the strength to handle this on his own. "You never got a chance to meet this person. Leah you were pregnant and it was my baby."

The whole room seemed to grow cold. Leah shook her head not wanting to believe what he was saying. He had to be lying. She had not been pregnant. She would have known if she were going to have a baby. The one arm that was not broken flew down to her stomach. It was flat and empty and she felt as if she were missing something. Something she had not known she had even had in the first place. She felt closed in as if the walls were moving in her direction. Frantically she searched the room, though for what she did not know.

Jasper reached out to grab her hand again, but she yanked it away and looked at him as if he were the enemy. Her eyes were wild and frantic as she started to panic and clutch at her hair. Her boyfriend wanted to help her, but had no idea how to do it. All he could do was watch as she digested the information. Her expression changed to confusion, to anger, to sadness, and finally to one of denial. Her hands clenched in to fists as she grabbed the bible off the table by her bed and chucked it at the wall.

"I want to talk to a fucking doctor!" She screamed while looking for something else to throw. The remote to the television was next and it whizzed by Jasper's head almost making contact. He would've been hit for sure if he had not ducked out of the way. He knew she wasn't angry with him, just angry at the whole world. He felt exactly the same way. "You get one in here right now!"

The southern racer nodded knowing she would only be able to accept the information if a doctor told her. She needed to hear it from a professional. He quickly left to go get Carlisle. He had to wipe his eyes for the millionth time as he went to find Edward's father. He felt his hands shaking again. Having told Leah the truth seemed to bring his pain back tenfold. He did not know if he would be able to get through this without breaking down. Would he and Leah really be able to get passed this? Would they ever be happy again?

000000000

Jasper had chosen to sit outside of Leah's room while Carlisle talked to her. He had heard everything the doctor was saying already and he did not want to hear it again. His foot tapped impatiently as he waited for the older man to leave so that he could get back in there with her. Being separated from Leah for even a few minutes made him feel extremely anxious. Finally Carlisle came out and nodded sadly. The scarred male let out another sigh before heading back in to the hospital room.

"Baby stop!" He almost screamed at her when he entered the room to see her pulling out her IV's and all the other tubes attached to her. Rushing to her side he grabbed her hands to stop her from ripping out all the tubes and wires. She was bleeding from the ones she had already yanked out. Jasper grabbed her arms in order to stop her from hurting herself even worse. "Stop you're going to hurt yourself."

"I don't care!" The Quilette female tried to struggle against his hold. She clawed at his arms hoping he would let her go so she could continue with what she had been doing in the first place before he entered. She wanted to get out of here and away from the pain and pitying looks she had received from the doctors.

"But I do care Leah." Her scarred boyfriend replied as he continued to hold her tightly. She was losing some steam and he loosened his grip somewhat. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders he caressed her hair in an effort to calm her down. "I lost our baby please don't make me lose you to."

"I didn't do anything wrong you know." Leah stated a few minutes later. She had ceased her struggles and simply stared up at the ceiling. She turned her head to look at Jasper with dead eyes. No emotion resided in her dark eyes. It was almost as if she had fallen in another coma. "The doctor said I didn't do anything wrong. He said that there was nothing I could've done to prevent it from happening, but that is a lie. What kind of mother am I that I was unable to protect my own child?"

He leaned over to rest his for head against hers. One of his hands caressed her cheek while the other hand ran through her hair. "We didn't know Leah. How were we supposed to know?"

"I should've known!" The Native American woman cried as she pulled away from him harshly. Her hands came up to cover her face and hide her tears. Her face was drenched in them in a matter of only a few seconds. "I should have done something. I wish I had died. Jasper I want to be dead to. Make me dead to please. It hurts too much to survive. I couldn't do the one thing I should have been unable to do. I couldn't protect our baby. You should hate me you know. You should leave me because of this. I won't blame you because I would leave me to if I could."

Jasper climbed up on the bed next to her. He wrapped her up in his arms and cradled her very close. He started rocking her back and forth as she cried. He could feel himself start to cry as well and he cursed silently. He was supposed to be strong for her and he was failing in this moment. He kissed the top of her head as he continued to her against his chest. Running his hands up and down her back soothingly, he tried to say something to make her feel better even though he knew there wasn't anything to be said which could fix this. "I don't hate you darlin'. I am never going to hate you. I love you so much and we are going to get through this."

"It hurts so fucking much." Leah whimpered and curled up the best she could against him. "It hurts so fucking much Jasper. Make it go away. Please make it go away."

"I wish I could baby." He told her as a nurse came in to give Leah a sedative to calm her down. "I wish I could make this better for you. I swear to god if it is the last thing I do, I will make you happy again. I'll make sure that we get through this princess. Everything is going to work out even if it may not feel like it right now."

Leah felt her eyes grow heavy thanks to the shot. She blinked up at him tiredly. "Sam got what he wanted all along. He hurt me worse than he ever did before. Maybe I am a bad person who deserves this. This is what we get for believing we could be together without consequences. I'm so sorry Jasper. I am sorry I couldn't give you the family you wanted."

Jasper continued to stroke her hair as she fell asleep. He could feel his anger at Sam ignite all over again. He wanted that bastard to pay and so he would. Edward owed him for helping in the past with Alice's father. He figured it was about time to cash that favor in. He had meant every word he told to the leader of the 'Wolf Pack.' He would make him pay for what he had done. He would suffer beforehand of course. Jasper would not let it be any other way. Sam Uley would die a horrible and painful death. That fact brought a small about of comfort to the leader of the 'Soldiers for the South.'

TBC…

**AN: Not the best chapter ever, but writing it was sad and I just wanted it over with. Leah is going to be depressed for a while, but that is understandable of course. I mean she has suffered a terrible loss so obviously it is going to be rough for her. In the next chapter you will have a Leah/Jasper scene when she goes to physical therapy and an Alice/Aro/Edward scene. I hope that you all liked the chapter. **

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter!**

"**You can do it baby." "Just one step at a time."**

"**I am trying scar face! Do you think it's easy to try and walk with his stupid leg brace and a cane? If it looks so easy why don't you do it?"**

"**Your cousin Jacob did it just fine."**

"**Yeah well that is Jake and not me."**

"**Do you ever want to be completely healed?" "If I can do physical therapy then you can. Remember I was in the hospital for a long time. They never thought I would walk again. You can overcome this darlin'."**

"**Maybe I don't want to."**

**AND**

"**Alice I did not know you would be here."**

"**Hi Aro, what are you doing here in the baby section of the Gap?"**

"**Well it seems you have caught me red handed. I was getting your baby shower gift."**

"**You're having a baby shower Ali?"**

"**Yeah I am." "Mom and dad are throwing me one."**

"**Why didn't I know about this?"**

"**Because you are not invited." "Don't give me that look. Dad doesn't want you in the house and it is his house so I have to follow his rules."**


	94. Chapter 94

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Exactly one month has passed since Leah had woken up after her accident. The doctors had allowed her to go home three weeks from the day she found out about the loss of her baby. The agreement had been that she would be allowed to go home as long as she attended physical therapy sessions at least three times a week. As of this moment she was working on strengthening the lower part of her body with the bars. Jasper stood by as always to cheer her on and give her the support she would need to get through this. He had become the female mechanics own personal cheerleader.

"You can do it baby." The scarred male stood leaning with his back against the wall. He hated seeing his girlfriend struggle so much when all he wanted to do was go over to her and do whatever he could to make this easier on her, yet he knew if he did that she would never fully heal he couldn't let her become too dependent on somebody when it came to her physical health. "Just one step at a time."

Leah could feel her good leg trembling for the effort of having to support her body since her other one could barely manage to help keep her upright. She felt as if she wanted to collapse, but knew that if she did, then she'd have to start all over again. The good thing about physical therapy was the fact Jasper could be with her. Since he had experience in this area the doctors allowed him to do most of her therapy with her. "I am trying scar face! Do you think it's easy to try and walk with his stupid leg brace and a cane? If it looks so easy why don't you do it?"

"Your cousin Jacob did it just fine." He replied with a raise eyebrow.

It's a relief to have Leah show some kind of emotion even if it were anger. Ever since learning about the miscarriage she had been oddly unemotional. It was almost as if her emotions had been stripped away. There had been no anger, tears, happiness, or even suicidal tendencies. Now that she had started showing emotion during the physical therapy session, Jasper hoped maybe it meant she was starting to move past this emotionless stage. At least anger was better than feeling nothing at all.

"Yeah well that is Jake and not me." She snapped at him while forcing herself to take a step forwards. It took all of her energy, but she managed to do it. Even though her muscles were now burning she could take pride in the fact she was getting somewhere.

"Do you ever want to be completely healed?" Her boyfriend questioned before coming up behind her in order to help her back to the wheelchair. She had done her hour of therapy and now it was time to go home. "If I can do physical therapy then you can. Remember I was in the hospital for a long time. They never thought I would walk again. You can overcome this darlin'."

Letting her head fall back she sighed. She loved that he wanted what was best for her, but the problem was he did not understand that sometimes Leah did not want to get better. She just wanted to give up. She wasn't strong like he was and she couldn't pretend her heart did not shatter a little more every day. "Maybe I don't want to."

At hearing the words leave her mouth the honey blond came to kneel down in front of her. He let his gaze lock with hers while reaching for her hands. "Don't talk like that princess. You are going to get better and everything will work out for the best. I know it looks bleak right now, but you have to have hope. You can't give up when so many people need you."

"Stop feeding me that therapist bullshit!" His Quilette girlfriend hissed while pulling her hands from his. She had it up to her neck with all his we will pull through this shit. It had started to grate on her nerves severely. Did he not hurt like she did? How could he be so optimistic all the fucking time when she still felt as if she were dying? "How can you stand there with that fake smile and tell me everything is going to be fine? It's not fine! It's never going to be fine! Yet every single fucking day I wake up to you and your stupid smile telling me to have hope. Hope for what Jasper? Hope that I'll be able to race again? Hope that I will walk without a permanent limp? Hope that we can get pregnant again? I don't want another baby I want the one we had! I don't want to replace it with another baby because you can't replace a baby Jasper you just can't!"

Jasper staggered back as if he had been slapped. He felt his own frustration start to rise to the surface. "You think that I smile and cheer you on because I feel any happiness in my heart? I do all of this for you! I'm trying to be here for you Leah! I know that I cannot possibly imagine what you are going through, but you don't know what I am feeling either. It wasn't just your baby Leah it was mine to! Do you think I like seeing you like this and knowing there isn't a damn thing I can do to fix it? Do you think that I don't want to say fuck it and put a gun to my temple as I pull the trigger? There are moments when I don't think I can be strong for you anymore and yet I find the strength because I love you. Everything I do is for you Leah and don't you ever forget that."

Both of them knew this was not an actual fight. Rather it was the first time they could get their feelings out without trying to be brave for the other. Leah started sobbing as soon as he finished his rant and he fell back to his knees in front of her and let his head fall in to her lap. She stroked his hair while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Things may not be bright and happy, but this had given them the chance to start over. There was still so much they needed to deal with and both of them knew it, though for the moment this had been a big breakthrough for couple.

00000000

Alice stood in one of the many isles of the baby Gap. The tiny female was making a list of things she would need since Carlisle and Esme insisted on throwing her a baby shower and told her to make a list of things she wanted so they could tell people what to buy. She had one hand resting on her stomach while the other rested on her back. She was now officially four and a half months pregnant. While most women would only have a little bump, Alice looked to be about six or seven months along because of her short height. Her friends liked to joke that she was having and litter and not just one baby. Even Edward who still hung around more than she would have liked, kept asking if she was sure she was only having one.

Aro happened to be walking down one of the many isles while trying to find the perfect gift for Alice Cullen's baby shower. Not having any children of his own, he really did not know the difference between name brand and non-name brand items. He saw the object of his affections and smiled as he headed her way. "Alice I did not know you would be here."

Alice was just about to go and search for the perfect crib when she caught site of the older man in the corner of her eye. He seemed a bit lost surrounded by all the baby things. Immediately she decided to stop what she was doing and say hello. It was the polite thing to do after all. "Hi Aro, what are you doing here in the baby section of the Gap?"

"Well it seems you have caught me red handed. I was getting your baby shower gift." He offered her what was supposed to be a bright smile when in all actuality it resembled more of a serial killer smile.

Alice shifted nervously in her spot. The way Aro looked at her would always bother her. He didn't seem to see her as his work buddies daughter. He looked at her in the same way he should be looking at his wife. While he had never done anything inappropriate, she always did her best to avoid him. For the first time in months she was glad to see Edward appear next to her. He had brought her since he was still against her driving.

The bronze haired male had heard the entire conversation and he was feeling majorly left out. The fact that his Alice was having a baby shower and hadn't invited him, the father of her child, caused him a great deal of distress. "You're having a baby shower Ali?"

"Yeah I am." Alice muttered not being able to meet his eyes. She had known that she would have to tell him, though she had been hoping it could wait a while longer. She had been all for inviting him, but Carlisle was still sour about his son's hurtful words and punch to the face that he had forbade Edward from being allowed in his home and that is where the baby shower would be taking place. "Mom and dad are throwing me one."

Edward narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms in anger over his chest. He had thought that Alice was over keeping shit about her pregnancy from him, but apparently he had been wrong. "Why didn't I know about this?"

"Because you are not invited." Alice stated while finally looking up at him. She didn't like his tone and if he thought this was her idea then she would make the truth clear. The expression on his face told her that is exactly what he had been thinking. "Don't give me that look. Dad doesn't want you in the house and it is his house so I have to follow his rules."

"It's my baby to Ali." He said in annoyance as he clenched his jaw. "He can't keep me away from the baby shower. I have a right to be there."

"Don't start any drama." The tiny racer begged knowing how badly this could turn out. "Just let it be and you and I can have a small baby shower together if you want."

Aro felt his grin widen when he realized that Alice and Edward were not back together. He felt as if he should somehow make the rift between them even wider though he was not sure how to go about doing that. Reaching for her hand he brought it up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "Well Alice as I told you in the hospital, if you ever need anything from me then I will be there. I must go now, but I am very excited to see you at the baby shower."

When the older man walked away, Edward turned to glare at his ex. "What the fuck was that all about?"

TBC…

**AN: Not a super long chapter I know, but today is a busy day and I am going to fireworks tonight. I wanted to show Jasper and Leah's struggles to handle the situation and show Aro start to begin his creepy obsession with Alice. Let know if you liked this or not. In the next chapter we are going to have a flashback of Edward and how Carlisle really feels about his son. If you have ideas on how I should do that then let me know.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	95. Chapter 95

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Flashback to Edward and Carlisle arguing-Carlisle's POV-_

Two in the morning and my son had yet to return home. His mother was worried sick and I had to put her to bed because I feared for her health. I promised to wait up for Edward to return home and that seemed to calm Esme down enough so that she could rest peacefully. I on the other hand, grew more upset with every second which ticked by and indicated that my son had broken his curfew. We had rules in this house and he refused to follow them. I did not understand this rebellious streak he had been on lately. I knew teenagers could be moody, but this was just out of hand.

Our rules were few and I thought we were more lenient than other parents I knew. All I ever really had been strict about was the fact he be home by midnight and always have his phone on him in case of emergencies. I did like to know where he would be and with whom, but he did not always feel the need to be truthful. I could tell right away he was lying to me and it broke my heart. I always thought he could tell me anything and when he lied straight to my face, it made me feel as if he held no respect for me at all.

It was around two thirty when I heard his car pull up in to the drive way. I stay rooted in my spot on the couch. I didn't want to cause a fight, though it seemed like something I would be unable to avoid. I waited patiently for him to stumble in to the house and I wasn't wrong when I had assumed he had been drinking. He smelt like a liquor store and I could detect what I suspected to be the smell of pot clinging to him. He could barely manage to drag himself inside of the house. I found it odd he didn't notice me sitting here, but then again he could hardly manage to stand up without using the wall for support.

"Fuck!" He muttered as he tried to climb the stairs. If I hadn't been waiting up for him then all of the racket he was making would've woken me up instantly. "Work you stupid fucking pair of feet! Take one step at a time and then the next. Focus on one foot then the other."

"Is your watch broken?" Those were the first words out of my mouth as I stood up. I noticed my son whirl around to face me as his eyes narrowed. He would no doubt go on about me spying on him. "You know you are supposed to be home by midnight and it is clear you have been drinking. You know I do not permit underage drinking in my house."

A cocky smile appeared on his face and I knew he was going to be a smart ass. "Well good thing that I wasn't in **your **house when I was drinking. Also, those are your rules and not mine. I was out with Jasper and my friends. We were having a good time pops. You do remember what that is, don't you? Or is that stick so far up your ass that you have forgotten?"

I could feel my temper rising, though I managed to beat it down. Edward was always pushing my buttons wanting to see if he could get me to snap. He had gotten close a few times, but I was always able to keep my temper in check. "You do not speak to me in such a way. As long as you live in my house then you will follow my rules. I don't know why you have been so rebellious lately, but you will remember that I am your father and you will show me the respect that I deserve."

"Well thank god I won't be in this house for much longer. The sooner I can leave the better off I will be _dad_." I watched my son's face transform in to a mask of utter hatred. "Oh I can never forget who my father is trust me. All I ever hear is you should act more like your father. Everyone worships the ground you walk on. If they only they knew the real you. You're not as perfect as everyone thinks. Now if you'll excuse me I have a hangover to sleep off."

"We are not done talking yet." I snapped and reached out to grab his arm.

"Don't you fucking touch me ever again!" My only son hissed as he pulled his arm from mine. "I'm not a puppet you can pull the strings of anymore pops. I've grown up and now I see you for who you really are. A selfish old bastard who-"

He never got a chance to finish what he had been saying because my hand shot out to connect with his cheek. I stood in shock of what I had done. Never had I hit Edward and I couldn't believe I had done it now. "Edward I-"

"Fuck you and your perfect little life dad." He snarled raking his fingers in his bronzed hair. He grabbed his leather jacket, the one I detested, off the staircase banister and slid it over his shoulders. "What would your perfect friends think of you if they saw you now? Maybe I should tell the whole world who you are. Don't bother waiting up for me because I'm going out and you'll be lucky if I ever come back."

I watched as my only son stormed out of the house while I remained frozen. I couldn't believe what had just happened. When had things turned so ugly between the two of us? Had I been too hard on him? I had been too lenient over the years? When had my son, the apple of my eye become this stranger with a bad attitude? Would I ever get my Edward back? Had Esme and I lost our little boy forever?

TBC…

**AN: So that is the flashback of Edward and Carlisle. I think that it came out alright. I mean Edward was a rebellious teen and things like that happen. Now you know why Carlisle and Edward have a strained relationship. Carlisle doesn't understand the resentment his son has for him. Later on I will show another flashback in Edward's POV so that you can see where he is coming from. Anyways, I do hope that you liked the chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**You decided to throw me a we are glad you aren't dead party?"**

"**It's a get well soon party."**

"**Same fucking difference."**

"**Alice thought it would cheer you up."**

"**It's better than doing nothing I suppose scar face."**

**AND**

"**I found her out back with James." "I also found a half empty bag of these."**

"**She was doing shrooms? Are you sure she took any?"**

"**Pretty sure Jasper just look at her." "And she's about to take off her top so you may want to stop her."**

"**Fucking hell Leah what the hell were you thinking?" "Do you have any idea how dangerous doing shrooms is?"**

"**They helped me forget. Do you want to forget to? It could be fun we could forget together." "Oh look multicolored bunny!"**


	96. Chapter 96

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

A few days after Leah's breakdown at therapy, Jasper had gone to Alice for advice on what to do. He really was at a loss when it came to helping his lover. His words only seemed to depress her even worse than she already was. Alice had told him he should make a gesture meant to help take her mind off of everything for a little while. Everyone else had agreed that meant throwing a party. So the scarred male had taken her out for a few hours to dinner so that everyone else could get the house ready.

When they arrived back home Jasper smiled as he helped her out of the car and in to her wheelchair. He kept his tone excited and full of cheer. He was hoping this party would have the desire effect of taking her mind off of everything which had been bringing her down. "Surprise darling!"

The mocha skinned wheelchair bound woman kept her expression blank as she eyeballed all of the people out in the yard and the ones drifting back through the door and disappearing inside of the house. "You decided to throw me a 'we are glad you aren't dead' party?"

"It's a get well soon party." Jasper corrected as he started to wheel her inside. For the first time he wondered if he should have done something other than a party. Maybe he should've kept it to just a small gathering of their friends.

"Same fucking difference." She snapped in irritation as he pushed her inside the house and everyone called out surprise.

It wasn't that the gesture did not mean something to her, it was more of the fact she wasn't exactly in a partying mood. All she wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep. The doctors had given her a sleeping pill and it put her in to such a deep sleep that she did not have to worry about nightmares. It had become one of the only times Leah could seem to find any sort of peace. Sometimes she wished that she could just sleep forever and never have to worry about waking up.

Her honey blond boyfriend pushed her to a table where there was a bunch of food and drinks. He handed her a soda. The loud music bounced off the walls and he was glad that he did not have close neighbors. That meant he did not have to worry about the police being called."Alice thought it would cheer you up."

"It's better than doing nothing I suppose scar face." The female mechanic tried to smile.

She tried to show appreciation for his gesture, but to feel anything would mean trying to get rid of the shield of numbness she had created for herself. A cocoon designed to keep out emotion both good and bad. If you couldn't feel anything then you couldn't hurt. You wouldn't feel loss or sadness or pain. Of course that means you no longer feel happiness, love, enjoyment, or other positive emotions, but it was something that had to be done. Losing the good was better than feeling the bad in her personal opinion. Yet Jasper had gone through all this trouble for her and the very least she could do was pretend, so that is what she would do. She would pretend for him because he had done so much for her and she wanted to do something back.

They ended up getting separated and hour later. Neither was really sure how it happened. They had been talking with Edward and Alice and then they had both just drifted in opposite directions. She found herself out back surrounded by a group of racers she knew to be more in to the drug scene. She probably should've left when they offered her a bag of mushrooms. She should have gone back inside and found Jasper, but the temptation to get away from the pain if even for a few minutes became too much. A short while later and Leah was gone, lost to a sea of colors, sounds, and imagines. She wished she could stay this way forever.

Jasper was starting to worry. He couldn't find Leah anywhere. Eventually he and Edward split up. The southern male feared she may have wandered off or done something completely stupid. He feared for her mental stability. It had gotten to the point where Carlisle suggested she talk to someone, but of course the Native American female refused. She claimed that she did not need help. She said she was fine and it was a lie, but it was a lie that Jasper so desperately wanted to believe.

It had been a half hour since he and the bronze haired male had split up to find her and the scarred racer was getting ready to gather up a group of people to go in search for her. He had just about approached Alice to tell her what had been going on when Edward came through the doorway carrying Leah. Jasper's immediate reaction was fear seeing her out of her wheelchair and in the arms of his best friend, but then he realized she was awake and had no visible signs of injury. His fear quickly vanished to be replaced by curiosity.

"I found her out back with James." Edward said as he reached Jasper. He set Leah down in his arms before reaching in to his pocket to pull out a small baggie. "I also found a half empty bag of these."

Dark brown eyes scanned the contents of the bag. Jasper knew very well what those were and he was not happy. He set her down on the couch before turning his attention to Edward once more. "She was doing shrooms? Are you sure she took any?"

"Pretty sure Jasper, take a look at her." He muttered and shook his head when he saw the Quilette mechanic trying to remove her shirt. Oh she was definitely high on shrooms. When she started muttering about her shirt being infected by the blue lightning bugs he motioned to her with his hand. "And she's about to take off her top so you may want to stop her."

"Fucking hell Leah what the hell were you thinking?" Her boyfriend half growled as he picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs to their room. He sat her down on the bed. Even though she wasn't in her right mind and most likely wouldn't listen to him, he ranted anyways. "Do you have any idea how dangerous doing shrooms is?"

He had known she was hurting even though she tried to act as those she weren't. Still he had not known it was to the point she would do drugs. Leah smoked cigarettes and would drink on occasion, but never anything more. For her to push her morals to the side she had to of had a really compelling reason. She was hurting so much and Jasper hated himself for not being able to help her. Now he had to deal with a hallucinating Leah Clearwater who suffered from severe depression. This was going to be a very long night he could feel it in his bones.

"They helped me forget. Do you want to forget to? It could be fun we could forget together." Leah stated with a dreamy smile. She couldn't take her eyes off the wall. It was moving and swirling and suddenly a rabbit jumped out of the wall and towards her. She fell back on the bed in her shock. "Oh look multicolored bunny!"

"Fucking hell princess how much did you take?" Her boyfriend grumbled while wrapping his arms around her waist in order to keep her from trying to chase after the rabbit she was seeing.

He did his best to ignore the fact she had asked him to do drugs with her. He couldn't go back to that. Not after what had happened last time. Sometimes he was so tempted to give in and smoke a little weed or do some LSD, but then he would remember rehab and how much of a struggle it had been the first time around. His life changed so much from then for the better and he would not take two steps back now of all times, especially not when Leah needed him to be his strongest.

He used to believe the drugs made him strong and then a smart man in rehab had told him something he would never forget. He had said, "To be strong is to fight temptation. When you use it gives you a fake feeling of strength because it feeds off of your delusions. It makes you think you need it until it sucks the life from your soul. To find true strength you need to walk away and never look back. It's always going to be there looking for ways to slither back in to your life, but you can't let it. If you can do that then you have found the greatest strength of all." The honey blond racer had known in that moment he wanted to have this strength the man talked about. He wanted to earn it and never look back.

Leah had been watching the bunny hop around the room when suddenly she heard a cry. It was a baby's cry and her eyes widened. She looked to her scarred lover to see if he heard it as well, yet he seemed to be lost in thought. She looked around desperately as she tried to find the source of the sound. When she was about to give up a shadowy white cloud appeared before her and then suddenly it wasn't a cloud anymore. It had transformed in to a baby. It was her baby and it started to float away. It was going to leave her again. She couldn't let that happen.

"Baby…" Jasper snapped out of his thoughts when heard his girlfriend say the word baby. She was struggling to try and stand without her cane as she reached blindly for something he couldn't see. Something her mind had created. He grabbed her when she almost fell and had to restrain her as she started struggling. "Stop it Jasper let me go! I have to grab it before it leaves us again. I don't want it leave me again. Just let me grab it please! It came back our baby came back! No no! Don't go away please! Mommy loves you and I promise I'll do better if you stay."

She was flailing her arms and kicking her one good leg as she tried in vain to get away and go to her child. Why wouldn't he let her go to their baby? Why did he want the pain to come back? Didn't he want the baby as well? Didn't he want to be a family, a real family? She started screaming when the figment child vanished and she felt as if her body had started to experience an earthquake. She did not realize that her boyfriend was shaking her as he grasped her shoulders. She did not see that he was trying to snap her out of her hallucination.

"Our baby is dead Leah! Our baby is dead and you are not really seeing our baby. It's gone and it is never going to come back don't you understand?" Jasper had started shaking her and he couldn't stop. He wanted to snap her out of this. He wanted his Leah back. He felt tears soaking his face and falling to the blanket below. He did not notice when Jacob and Rosalie came in to the room. He continued to shake her shoulders wishing she would snap out of it. "Just stop it Leah! Stop it right now! I want my Leah back. I want you to come back to me. I want the girl I love back."

"Jasper stop she isn't herself. We need to get the drugs out of her system. We need to make her throw up and get her in the shower." The female twin pried her brother's hands from Leah's shoulders.

She grabbed the other girl by the chin and forced her mouth open as Jacob forced something down her throat before he picked her up and carried her to the connecting bathroom. Rosalie held Leah's hair as she suddenly started to heave and vomit. The horrible retching continued for a good five minutes before it died down and Jake lifted his cousin up to dump her in the bathtub before he turned on the ice cold water. It sprayed from the shower head and soaked through her clothes. His cousin squirmed and tried to get away, yet he managed to restrain her. That is until her boyfriend came in to the bathroom after composing himself and climbed in to the show behind her.

"I got her." Jasper stated as he sat behind her in the tub and wrapped his arms around her from behind to keep her from moving away from the ice cold water. He looked up at his sister and her fiancée. "I can take it from here. I need you guys to get everyone out of here so I can put her to bed. She is going to need sleep after this. I'll stay up with her to make sure she is alright."

After they left, the scarred male rocked back and forth with his lover in his arms. "It's going to be okay darlin' I promise you that it is going to be alright. I am going to take care of you and get my girl back. We will get through this. I swear to god that I am not going to make you go through this alone. You have me princess and I am not going to go anywhere."

TBC…

**AN: I felt that Leah needed to have a more serious sort of breakdown. In a moment of weakness she turned to drugs. I was going to have Jasper do it as well, but I felt that he wouldn't. Things will still be rough, but they will start to get better in the next chapter and so on for the couple. It will still be hard and yet slowly light will come back in to their lives. I hope that you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts. In the next chapter there is a Leah/Alice moment and then another Leah/Jasper moment.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**How bad did I fuck things up Alice?"**

"**Do you want me to lie?"**

"**That bad?"**

"**Pretty much yeah, but you didn't fuck anything up. We all understand why you did the things you did."**

"**Then why did I wake up to you next to me and not Jasper?"**

"**Because he thinks you're mad at him."**

"**Why would I be mad at him?" "He didn't do anything wrong."**

"**He doesn't see it that way Lee." "He blames himself. He feels as if all of this is his fault in some way. You don't see it because he hides it well, but he is suffering as much as you are."**

**AND**

"**I'm sorry about last night and these last few weeks."**

"**I understand."**

"**I am still sorry."**

"**You have nothing to be sorry for. You were hurting and you wanted an escape, if anyone can understand that I can."**

"**I am completely fucked up Jasper." "I feel like I can't be fixed. I feel like a lost cause."**

"**You're not a lost cause." "You are just lost and need to find your way back. I am going to help you do that I swear it. I'll be your guide back."**

"**I don't deserve someone as good as you." "I am an utter bitch for acting as if my pain is more important than yours."**

"**That's not what you were acting like." "I haven't exactly been and open book when it comes to my feelings lately. I hid them from you because I didn't want to add to your stress."**

"**Well, be an open book for me now. Let me read you so I can know I am not alone."**

"**You are never going to be alone princess. Through good and bad I will always be here whether you want me to be or not."**


	97. Chapter 97

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah rolled over on her side and the first thing she came to realize was the fact her mouth tasted like ass. It was dry as if she had licked sandpaper, her eyes heavy acting as if they had been glued together. She forced them open and expected to see Jasper at her side with a cup of coffee and when the only person she being Alice she groaned. "How bad did I fuck things up Alice?"

The female mechanic knew that she had to have messed up badly if he wasn't there with her. She remembered bits and pieces about the night. She remembered wandering off outside and then the whole forest behind the house turning in to a jungle. Then she remembered a gnome picking her up and carrying inside of the house before she tried to catch a multicolored rabbit and then her baby. After that she remembered throwing up for what seemed like days and then darkness. She cringed as she recalled these events, no wonder Jasper wasn't next to her. She wouldn't want to wake up next to herself either.

Alice sighed and reached out to place her hand against Leah's arm. She had not been there for all of Leah's episode, but she had come in later to the street racer singing the song that never ends. At least she had missed the baby freak out. It had been really bad according to Jacob and Rosalie. "Do you want me to lie?"

"That bad?" The Quilette female questioned and she rubbed her temples and sat up. She really wanted a cigarette and so she pulled a pack out of a pair of Jasper's jean he had left on the floor. She couldn't find a lighter and ended up having to fish out a packet of matches from the side table.

The tiny pregnant female nodded and handed her the ashtray on the scarred racers side of the bed. She pulled the blanket up to cover her stomach, because she really did not want to upset her friend if the depression was still there just waiting for an opportunity to come out. She wouldn't have even come up here, but Jasper practically begged her since he did not want his girlfriend to be alone when she woke up. "Pretty much yeah, but you didn't fuck anything up. We all understand why you did the things you did."

Leah snorted and took a deep drag from her smoke. How could they understand the shit she had done when she did not even understand? All she knew was that she would've done anything to get rid of the pain and even though she had known it was stupid, she willingly took drugs in hopes of numbing the pain. "Then why did I wake up to you next to me and not Jasper?"

Leah could only imagine what her southern boyfriend thought of her now. He must hate her for the way she acted. Or worse than that, he must pity her and she would rather have hate than to have to deal with pity. She did not need to see that look of disappointment in his eyes when he looked at her. She didn't want that look from everyone. She got the looks of pity all the fucking time and she wanted to buy one of those laser pointers so she would be able to blind someone whenever they dared look at her in such a way again. Disappointment she could deal with, but not pity.

"Because he thinks you're mad at him." Alice stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Why else would Jazz have left the room? He felt as if Leah hated him and he thought she had every right to do so. He had broken down and told Alice that he knew it was his fault. He knew he should've protected her better.

"Why would I be mad at him?" The tanned woman mumbled and she flicked her ash. She turned to look at her best friend. "He didn't do anything wrong."

"He doesn't see it that way Lee." The smaller female told her truthfully. She would have thought her friend to know this, yet Alice knew how well Jasper could hide his emotions when he wanted to. This could be both a gift and a curse given the circumstances. "He blames himself. He feels as if all of this is his fault in some way. You don't see it because he hides it well, but he is suffering as much as you are."

"Because of me." Leah mumbled and let her head fall in her hands after she snuffed out her cigarette. "It is all because I wasn't strong enough to keep our baby alive. I should have jerked the wheel to the left instead of the right. I should've slammed on the breaks which would've caused Sam to slam in to the back end and most likely I would've spun instead of flipped. I had so many choices in front of me and yet I chose the one that killed our baby. I panicked and the worst thing to do in a situation like that is to panic. I caused this Alice, I caused all of this and I can't fix it."

Alice pressed her lips together and frowned. "Do you want to know something Jasper told me in my first race, something that I understand now more than I did before? He told me that you can only control your actions behind the wheel and not anyone else's. You did not make Sam made the choices he did. It was him who made the decision to ram your car. It was his choice to act like an idiot and he is the reason your baby died Leah. All this is on him and that bastard will get what he deserves in the end. The way I see it is that you are blaming yourself, Jasper is blaming himself, and yet nobody is blaming the one person who deserves the blame. You and Jasper need to talk and I think it needs to be done soon. I'll help you downstairs so you can get to the talking. I have a doctor's appointment anyways and so you two can have the house to yourself. Don't blame yourself Leah because none of this is your or Jasper's fault."

00000000

Jasper had actually fallen asleep with his head in his arms on the kitchen table. He was snoring softly by the time Alice had brought Leah downstairs using the chair lift thing they had. The wheelchair bound Native American woman waited until Alice had left before she rolled herself next to him and kissed his cheek as a way to wake him up. Watching him sleeping so peacefully, made her unsure if she wanted to disturb him since she realized she was the reason he seemed to be so exhausted.

Her warm lips pressed against his cheek and she felt her scarred boyfriend start to stir. "I'm sorry about last night and these last few weeks."

A head full of honey blond curls lifted slowly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes slowly. He knew immediately that it was not a dream considering in all his dreams she was no longer in need of a wheelchair and currently she was using hers. "I understand."

"I am still sorry." She repeated while rolling herself to the counter so she could pour him a cup of coffee. She knew he would need his black this morning. Sometimes he used sugar, but mostly he drank it black and as bitter as he could make it.

He stood up and walked over to where she was. He took over the process of making coffee. He made sure to ruffle her hair and offer a smile to let her know he was not angry with her. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You were hurting and you wanted an escape, if anyone can understand that I can."

"I am completely fucked up Jasper." Leah suddenly blurted and he set his coffee on the counter and knelt down next to her as she made her confession. She had been so quiet about her feelings at times and now she knew she needed to be as honest as possible. "I feel like I can't be fixed. I feel like a lost cause."

"You're not a lost cause." He did his best to reassure her without coming off as if he did not understand her feelings. "You are just lost and need to find your way back. I am going to help you do that I swear it. I'll be your guide back."

"I don't deserve someone as good as you." His Quilette lover told him when he laid his head down in her lap. She ran her fingers in his hair before she remembered what Alice had told her earlier. "I am an utter bitch for acting as if my pain is more important than yours."

"That's not what you were acting like." Jasper replied before lifting his head and meeting her eyes. All he had wanted to do was make this easier on her and in reality it just put more stress on her shoulders when she thought she was ignoring his pain. He needed to make it clear that you can't ignore what you are not being allowed to see. "I haven't exactly been an open book when it comes to my feelings lately. I hid them from you because I didn't want to add to your stress."

She sighed and rolled her shoulders while at the same time stealing a sip of his coffee. Her face scrunched up in disgust at the bitter taste, but it had gotten rid of the as taste in her mouth and that is what she had wanted. Brushing her teeth had not seemed to do the trick. "Well, be an open book for me now. Let me read you so I can know I am not alone."

"You are never going to be alone princess. Through good and bad I will always be here whether you want me to be or not." He pressed his lips against hers softly before standing up. "I think that you and I should take counseling sessions together. Rosalie suggested it last night after you went to bed. I called the number this morning she had given me and it is for grief counseling. I think it would be good for us because to be honest darlin' I don't know where to go from here. You feel lost and I feel as if I am at a standstill. Last night showed me that what we are doing is obviously not working and the fact I was tempted to do drugs with you last night, well it shows how confused I am."

"I cannot believe I asked you to get high with me." Leah flinched at that memory. "When my dad died a therapist at school wanted mom to let Seth and I do grief counseling and she wouldn't consent to it. I will openly admit that I have never been good when it comes to dealing with loss. I tried to kill myself when Sam broke up with me and when my dad died I went out and got as drunk as I could. I had to have my stomach pumped the night of his funeral. I am surprised the only stupid thing I have done so far is shrooms. Counseling sounds like a good idea scar face. I think we both need someone to talk to. This you trying to be strong for me and me trying to be strong for you, is going to end badly. We need to find a way to be strong for each other. You can't spend all your time watching out for me because you have other responsibilities. You have Jason to look out for and Alice and the rest of your crew. I cannot be the reason you spend all your time at home. If you schedule the appointment then I will go with you to talk to someone. I do love you Jasper and I want to start living again. I want to have a life with you."

TBC…

**AN: I think this chapter came out pretty good. They made a lot of progress by opening up to each other and that is a very important step in the relationship. In the next chapter you get a Jasper/Embry sort of funny moment and a Leah/the cop who was harassing Angela scene. I think both scenes are very important to the story and someone wanted to know why Embry hasn't been to see Leah and you will get that answered in the next chapter. Let me know if you liked this chapter or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**I didn't know!" "I swear to god I didn't know! I heard what you did to Sam and if you're here to give me a similar beating then I beg of you to do it quick. Please don't draw it out and make it more painful than it has to be."**

"**Why would I be here to hurt you?"**

"**You're not here to kill me?"**

"**Not as far as I know." "I came here to see why you haven't been around to see Leah. She misses her best friend Embry."**

"**She wants to see me?"**

"**Why wouldn't she?"**

"**Because Sam is my brother and look at what he did. How could she bear to see me after what he took from you guys?"**

"**Oh I see what this is about." "You blame yourself because you are his brother."**

"**The question on my mind is why don't you blame me?"**

**AND**

"**You are going to leave Angela Webber alone and you are going to back off when it comes to this investigation of Jasper Hale."**

"**Am I?"**

"**Yeah you are."**

"**Why is that Ms. Clearwater?"**

"**Well you are a cop and I know for a fact if you had anything on Hale you wouldn't feel the need to harass Angela." "You don't have anything on him and you are never going to get anything on him. If you want to go after someone then I can help you there."**

"**You can offer me information on someone worse than Hale?"**

"**I can offer up information and hard proof on someone ten times worse than Jasper."**

"**Who would we be talking about?"**

"**Samuel Uley is who I am talking about."**

"**As in, the same man that put you in that chair?"**


	98. Chapter 98

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Embry had literally just rolled out of bed when the persistent knocking started. He knew that he would have to answer or risk waking Demetri who hated to be woken up in the mornings. His boyfriend could sleep through almost anything, but Embry did not want to take the chance of him waking up. So he kissed the Italian blonds shoulder bare shoulder before he stumbled down the stairs. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes wondering who the hell would be visiting at so early in the morning. Nobody he knew was really a morning person. They all liked to sleep in.

When he opened the door he thought for sure his heart had stopped. He was going to die or be beaten to death and he probably deserved it. He had been a horrible best friend to Leah since her accident having only visited her while she was in a coma. Now her boyfriend was going to beat him to death like he almost did with Sam and Embry knew he probably deserved it. Why else would Jasper Hale be at his door? He had knocked first and the Makah racer couldn't help it when he wondered if Hale was this nice to everyone he beat the life out of.

"I didn't know!" Embry stuttered as he flew backwards and in to his apartment. Being gay and growing up getting the shit beat out of him every single day, the tanned racer had become rather good at escaping. He was a wiry little bastard as Leah often told him. He could turn in to water and escape any situation usually. This time in particular he jumped over his coffee table knocking last night's dinner to the floor. "I swear to god I didn't know! I heard what you did to Sam and if you're here to give me a similar beating then I beg of you to do it quick. Please don't draw it out and make it more painful than it has to be."

The scarred honey blond thought the poor boy was going to pass out from fear. He knew that he could be intimidating when he wanted to be, but the funny thing about now was the fact he was not even trying. He held up his hands in an effort to show he was here for a peaceful visit. "Why would I be here to hurt you?"

"You're not here to kill me?" Leah's friend questioned as he used the crappy couch as a shield. He thought for sure Jasper was here to kick his ass and he would take it if the southern male could catch him. He did deserve it for abandoning his friend.

"Not as far as I know." Jasper shook his head. This boy was strange indeed, but Leah cared about him and if she needed a friend right now then he would hog tie Embry Call down before forcing him to come see her. "I came here to see why you haven't been around to see Leah. She misses her best friend Embry."

This caused Embry to pause in his task of running away as far as he could as fast as he could. He felt his bottom lip quiver as he looked to the other male. There was no way Lee wanted to see him. Not when he was directly related to the one person who had ruined her life. "She wants to see me?"

He would not lie and say he did not miss his best friend to the point it actually hurt. That is one of the reasons Demetri had been staying over. He wanted to make sure Embry would be alright since the Makah male had been having nightmares. He had been there to see Leah crash. He had a fucking front and center seat. He had been one of the few people who had gotten to her before Jasper. He had known she was in serious condition. He just had not known how serious at the time. He blamed him for her loss because he thought what would have happened if he had just picked her up and rushed her to the ER instead of waiting for the ambulance. Maybe he would have made it so the doctors could save the baby or he could've ended up causing her to be paralyzed. Still knowing he may have been able to do something and he didn't tore him apart inside.

"Why wouldn't she?" Jasper asked in all seriousness.

Embry frowned and let himself collapse down on the couch. He did not care of Hale ended up changing his mind and coming after him. He now felt worse knowing that Leah probably thought he had abandoned her. "Because Sam is my brother and look at what he did. How could she bear to see me after what he took from you guys?"

"Oh I see what this is about." Jasper stated with a sigh. Great now he had to deal with an extremely upset Embry Call. Did everyone around him blame themselves? It was Sam's fucking fault and people needed to stop blaming themselves and blame him. Then he remembered Sam was Embry's half-brother and that just made things suddenly very awkward. "You blame yourself because you are his brother."

"The question on my mind is why don't you blame me?" The Native American male asked when he felt Leah's scarred boyfriend come to sit down next to him. "I should have known Sam would do something like that. I should've stood up for Leah. I should have-"

The honey blond racer shook his head. "Should have, could have, and would have is not going to change anything. The simple truth is you were not driving the car. You could not know he would do that. Even I underestimated how crazy he would go. The only thing you can do now is be there for Leah when she needs you and trust me she needs you now more than ever. That is why I came over here. Leah knows that she has me, Alice, Edward, Jacob, and the others, but she really needs you. She needs her best friend and I think you need her."

Embry blinked in aw over the fact that Jasper Hale was willing to go to such lengths for Leah. He really did love her. "Are you sure you're not gay? I have never known a straight man to do something so noble. You know if things between you and Lee don't work and things with Demetri and I go sour, you are always welcome here anytime. I am sure I could knock the straight out of you."

0000000

Leah was already waiting at the restaurant she had made plans to meet the cop with for lunch when he finally showed up. She did not bother with polite introductions. She wanted to get right to the point so they would be able to get this conversation over with. Jasper had gone out and had no idea she was here and she really wanted to keep it that way. He would be pissed if he knew. "You are going to leave Angela Webber alone and you are going to back off when it comes to this investigation of Jasper Hale."

The male cop raised his eyebrow as picked up his menu. It was not as if he was really going to order, but it gave him something to do. "Am I?"

Her eyebrow rose in return. She was not going to let some want to be cop get under her skin. This wasn't the first time she had to deal with someone sticking their nose where it did not belong. "Yeah you are."

"Why is that Ms. Clearwater?" He asked as he set down the menu to look at her.

He knew her file like the back of his hand. She had been a part of the 'Wolf Pack' until for unknown reasons she had left. Recently she had been released from the hospital after a car crash that caused her to miscarry and put her in a wheelchair for the time being. When she was younger she had been in and out of jail for suspicion of boosting cars, but it could never be proven and so she was always let off with warnings. She had moved in with Jasper Hale a few weeks before her accident. Her younger brother who had yet to be caught for anything lived with them.

"Well you are a cop and I know for a fact if you had anything on Hale you wouldn't feel the need to harass Angela." The Quilette female smirked at his scowl since she knew she was right. They would not be here if he had anything he could actually use. "You don't have anything on him and you are never going to get anything on him. If you want to go after someone then I can help you there."

Being a cop he knew that sometimes you had to go with what you could get. He wanted Hale and one day he was sure that would get him, but right now she was offering up information on someone else and so that was just as good. "You can offer me information on someone worse than Hale?"

With a wicked gleam in her eye she leaned across the table the best she could. She kept her voice low, but loud enough so that she could be sure he would still hear what she had to say. "I can offer up information and hard proof on someone ten times worse than Jasper."

"Who would we be talking about?" He questioned leaning in just as close.

"Samuel Uley is who I am talking about." Leah said as her ex's face flashed in her mind. He wanted a war and he was going to get one. She would take him down before anyone else had a chance. He had taken everything from her and she would do the same.

The cops eyes widened in surprise. Sam Uley was a high priority. Maybe more so than Jasper Hale. This would make his bosses very happy if what she was saying were true. "As in, the same man that put you in that chair?"

Her expression darkened as she thought about all of the other things he had cost her as well. "Among other things, but yes him. I know things about him that will make you drool. I can get you whatever you need and I will do it for you too if you promise to back up and off of Jasper Hale as well as pull some strings to get Emmett McCarty off for whatever you are charging him with. Do we have a deal or not? Be warned that if you do go after Hale I am going to make sure that you can't find anything. Not that there is anything for you to find. You either want Sam or you don't that choice is up to you."

All was silent for a moment before he offered his hand to her. "You have yourself a deal. Now what can you tell me about Sam Uley?"

Leah smiled slightly and tapped her fingers against the table. "It doesn't work that way you rent a cop want to be. You have to do something for me before I will do anything for you. I know that I will keep my word, but I have no guarantees you will do the same. I trust very few people and you are not one of those very few. You get McCarty off and then we can talk again. You know how to get ahold of me and if you can't then tell Angela Webber and she will get ahold of me for you. You do this for me and I will tell you anything that you want to know and I do mean anything. You see one good thing about me is the fact that I am very thorough and I keep records of everything and I mean _everything. _Sam Uley is going to learn that this can be a very bad thing in his case. Have a good day rent a cop."

TBC…

**AN: I know it left a lot to be desired, but I thought that it did its job and let you know what was going on. There will be more with both of these later on and so I did not feel the need to go in to great detail. I do hope that you all liked it though and I would love to hear your thoughts. In the next chapter I am going to have an Edward and Leah moment and an Alice and Aro scene. Both are needed and I am sorry for the lack of Jasper.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Thank you for coming Alice."**

"**It's not a problem Aro." "You said on the phone it was important so I came as fast I could."**

"**That was very kind of you."**

"**Well you are my adopted father's friend so it is not a problem."**

"**I would hope that we could be friends as well."**

**AND**

"**Where is Jasper and what are you doing here you creeper with copper hair?"**

"**Waiting for Alice to get back." "She texted me that she had more ultrasound pictures. Fuck sorry if that was out of line."**

"**It's fine Sullen Cullen." "So you're not busy then?"**

"**It depends on why you want to know or what you want to do."**

"**I need a favor." "Can you give me a ride somewhere?"**


	99. Chapter 99

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Alice Cullen was practically running down the street. She had just finished with her ultrasound and she wanted to get back to tell Edward she knew the sex of the baby. She had been so torn between wanting it to be a surprise and wanting to know and in the end she knew she could not wait to find out. She wanted to be able to match the theme of the nursery, which Jasper actually was having built as a connection to her room since it did not seem like Edward and Alice would be together by then and it had been Leah's idea actually so he would not say no to that, to coincide with the sex of the baby. She did not want to use colors that were supposed to work for both. She had wanted pink or blue and now she knew what she would have to buy.

The tiny pregnant racer had been all set to go back to Jasper's place where her ex was waiting for her, but she had gotten a call from Aro Volturi and seemed very upset about something. Upset or excited, she could not tell exactly. All she knew was that he had been nice to her in all the time she had known him and so she would return the favor. She would be polite as long as he continued to be polite to her. It was the right thing to do. Finally she made it to the small café they had agreed to meet at. She realized she was five minutes late, but she practically ran all the way here since was too scared to actually drive since Leah's accident.

Aro's eyes lit up when he saw Alice actually show up. He had started to fear that she may skip out on their meeting. She was young and carefree so there was always the fear she would find something more interesting to do with her time. Aro figured he would have to show Alice that he could be hip and cool like others her age. He would be whatever she needed him to be. "Thank you for coming Alice."

"It's not a problem Aro." She chirped with a smile as she slid in to the seat across from him. He had ordered her water and she was grateful for his kindness as she downed it all in one shot. She was so thirsty lately. "You said on the phone it was important so I came as fast I could."

The older man reached out to place his hand on top of hers. He offered what he hoped to be a friendly sort of smile. "That was very kind of you."

Alice cleared her throat nervously. She was not one for a lot of physical contact with anyone who she did not trust completely. Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, and Leah were the only people she trusted on hundred percent when it came to physical contact. "Well you are my adopted father's friend so it is not a problem."

"I would hope that we could be friends as well." He stated with a smile and tilted his head as he noticed her rubbing her stomach. He frowned in concern because since he did not have experience with pregnant women he did not know if something were wrong or not. "Are you alright?"

She nodded with a bright smile. "I'm fine it's just my little soccer star is kicking. So restless my little peanut is. Just like daddy, I know that is where she is going to get it. My little girl is going to be a heart breaker just like her father. Oh I do not want to tell him he is having a girl because I swear he is going to be so over protective."

Aro started to feel uncomfortable. He did not like talking about Edward Cullen and so that is why he changed the subject. He motioned to her stomach. "Is it alright if I feel? I have never gotten to experience the joy of feeling a child kick its mother from the inside, though I am guessing that is less than pleasant for you, especially with the way she must be growing."

"You are right about that." Alice replied with a laugh. "Sometimes I wonder if I am going to have bruises from the inside. She is quite the kicker and sure you can feel. I'm sorry that your wife cannot have children. I can't imagine how hard that has to be."

He nodded at her comment as a way of agreeing with her. He stood up and came to kneel next to her. He placed his hand against her stomach and almost jerked it away when he felt the movement. "That is amazing you know. You are so lucky to have a life inside of you. Alice if you ever need anything I will be here for you. I know what that boy did to you and sometimes I wonder how he can be Carlisle's son. To hurt you when you needed him the most is completely mind baffling. Anyways, enough sadness let me tell you why I called you here today."

The small racer let out a small sigh of relief when he moved his hand away from her stomach and went to sit back down. "Yes, let's talk about that. I have to admit I was really surprised to get your call. At first I thought something was wrong. Everything is alright isn't it?"

Aro nodded once again letting her know there was no emergency. "This is a visit of good news. You see my wife and I have decided to foster children and we took in a set of twins who are fourteen. A boy called Alec and a girl named Jane. They are very sweet children, but I feel that Jane is a bit untrusting. Alec has quickly warmed up to us and yet Jane seems hesitant. I realize this is a big favor to ask, but I was wondering you would be willing to speak with her."

"Why me?" Alice asked in curiosity.

"Because you were taken in by the Cullen's." He said quickly. "If anyone can understand what she is feeling then it would be you. I am hoping that maybe she will open up to you and trust you enough to tell you what is bothering her. They come from a questionable past and I am not sure what to do. Please help me Alice, I do not know where else to turn."

The pregnant woman sighed knowing she could not say no. As uncomfortable as Aro could make her, this was about a young girl who most likely needed a friend. Plus, how was Alice supposed to know he had an ulterior motive? "I would be thrilled to help her out Aro. You name the time and place and I will be there."

00000000

When Leah rolled herself back in to the house she was surprised to see Edward Cullen sitting on the couch and acting as if he lived there. She raised her eyebrow and rolled over next to him. She was quiet for a few seconds before her curiosity got the better of her. "Where is Jasper and what are you doing here you creeper with copper hair?"

"Jasper said he had to go pick up Jason, but to tell you he would be home in an hour or so. I am waiting for Alice to get back." The bronze haired racer said without bothering to look at her. He was too busy watching a racing show on television. "She texted me that she had more ultrasound pictures that I needed to see. I think she found out the sex of the baby. Fuck sorry if that was out of line."

He turned quickly when he realized what he had said. He forgot that saying something like that may cause her to spiral in to depression. Jasper had warned him to be careful about what he said concerning anything about babies. Edward had not meant to say what he did, it just sort of slipped out before he had a chance to really think about or stop it. He prayed she would not cry. He hated it when girls cried and Jasper would beat his ass if he upset Leah just when she had started to get a little better when it came to handling her depressed emotions.

"It's fine Sullen Cullen." The Quilette mechanic assured him while wiping at one of her eyes. She was upset, but she was happy for Alice. She could honestly say that she was glad it had not been Alice in the car that night. She would never be able to live with herself if it had been the other way around. She was quiet for a few minutes until finally she knew she needed to ask since Jasper seemed to be MIA for the moment. "So you're not busy then?"

This time he did give her his full attention. She was asking him for a favor? He glanced at the window to make sure no pigs were flying. "It depends on why you want to know or what you want to do."

"I need a favor." Leah rolled her eyes at his shocked expression. The only reason she was asking him was due to the fact she obviously could not drive in her condition and her southern boyfriend was busy doing other things. There was nobody else that she could call since Jacob and Rosalie had other plans and Embry had been avoiding her since the accident. "Can you give me a ride somewhere?"

The bronze haired male shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah I guess I can do that. Hey, you're not taking me somewhere to kill me right?"

She laughed at this and reached over to punch his arm. "No your life is safe. I am just to fucking lazy to call a cab. Don't get the wrong idea here sullen Cullen, you and I are still not friends and we are never going to be friends, but we can try to not insult the other since I know Jasper wants us to get along. The things I do for that man."

He smirked and stood up while fishing his keys from his pocket as well as his cellphone. "Let me text Alice and then we can go. I don't want her to think that I abandoned her again. I am trying to gain her trust back one slow baby step at a time. Do you think she could ever forgive me for what I did to her? I honestly do love her and I don't know what I am going to do if I never get her back. She is how can I describe Alice?"

"I could think of a few colorful words, though I am sure they are not what you are looking for." Leah stated with a grin. "I think you can get her back if you try hard enough. She does love you, but she has a hard time trusting you. From what I know, for her to trust anyone is a big step and she trusted you more than anyone else. You broke that trust and it won't be all cakes and kittens easy to get it back. Now we really need to get this over with because I do not know if I am going to have the strength to do this later and I need to do it in order to move on."

Edward tilted his head as he finished texting Alice. "Where are you making me take you? You make it sound like it is one of the hardest things you have ever had to do. If it is that hard maybe you should wait for Jasper."

The Quilette wheelchair bound woman took a deep breath and let her eyes close for a few seconds. "If he is there I do not know if I will be able go through with it. I need to visit my father's grave and say goodbye to my baby. I will do it again with Jasper if I can get through it this time. I do not want him to have to deal with me if I break down. He has done enough for me already."

"So you are going to make me deal with you if you have a break down?" Alice's ex questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Oh that is so considerate of you Leah. I only ask that if you cry please do not cry a lot because I am not good with tears unless it is Alice and even then I was never exactly comfortable."

TBC…

**AN: I am actually quite proud of this chapter. I think that it showed the new sort of friendship between Edward and Leah well and it will be shown in the next chapter to. There is going to be an Edward/Leah and Jasper moment since Edward calls him when Leah starts to cry and the other half is going to be Alice meeting Jane. I thought that would be interesting. Anyways, let me know what you thought about this chapter. I do hope that you liked it. **

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**So you're Aro's little obsession." **

"**Wait, I'm his what?"**

"**His obsession." "Don't tell me you didn't know? Why do you think he brought you here?"**

"**To talk with you and be your friend."**

"**Oh yeah, he wanted you to bond with me and that is why his basement is full of pictures of you and he spends all his time down there."**

"**You're lying." "He doesn't see me like that. I don't see him like that."**

"**You may not see him in that way, but he does see you that way. Why else do you think he adopted me and my brother? It was a way to get you in to his life. If he really wanted kids he would've adopted years ago. Funny how he decides to adopt when you and your little boyfriend broke up don't you think? I mean it has to be coincidence and nothing else."**

**AND**

"**You're crying!" "I thought we had a deal about that."**

"**I can't help it creepy Cullen." "I miss him so much. If he were here then I know he would give me the right advice. He always did in the past."**

"**I'm calling Jasper."**

"**Don't!"**

"**Are you going to stop crying?"**

"**I can try, but you have no idea how hard it is." "I do not like to show my emotions and now I can't seem to stop feeling. I feel so broken and lost and I never got to say goodbye to my baby. How can I say goodbye?"**

"**Have you thought about having a small funeral?" "I know there is no body, but it could be a ceremony as a way to say goodbye."**


	100. Chapter 100

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The female mechanic and the bronze haired racer had been in the graveyard for almost an hour. No conversation had been started. Leah simply sat in her wheelchair in front of where her father was buried. She was trying to think of what to say. She knew what she wanted to say, but she had never been good at getting her feelings out. If only here father was here then he would know what was wrong. She would not have to say anything. She supposed she did not have to say anything now, but she _wanted _to say something and that is where her problem happened to lie.

"You're crying!" Edward had been watching her from the corner of is eye. When he wanted to leave she wouldn't let him. He figured that she did not want to be alone and that is why he had not just walked away. When Jasper's girlfriend started crying he wanted to bolt more than he had before. He had told her that he hated it when women cried. Unless of course he was feeling cruel and he ended up being the one to make them cry. At times like that it was plain fun. "I thought we had a deal about that."

"I can't help it creepy Cullen." The Quilette mechanic sighed and wiped at her eyes. She had promised herself that she would not cry and yet she was bawling her eyes out. She just wanted to cry all of her tears out and be done with it. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she get over this? She had not even known she had been pregnant and now she could not seem to let go. "I miss him so much. If he were here then I know he would give me the right advice. He always did in the past."

He pulled out his phone and started scrolling through his numbers. He couldn't handle this and he knew that the scarred male would be pissed if he wasn't called. Edward just wanted to get away from the tears. Tear were like emotional poison and it was not something he wanted to risk being infected with. "I'm calling Jasper."

She suddenly jerked her body to the side since he was stand next to her and tried to grab the phone from him. It caused her chair to swing sideways violently and almost topple over. The bronze haired male had to reach out in order to steady her. He managed to hold the phone above his head with one hand. "Don't!"

"Are you going to stop crying?" He held the phone high above her reach as he waited for her answer. He would call the southern male and have him take over and deal with her. It wasn't that he minded spending time with her, but see the once bitch Leah Clearwater in tears made him extremely uncomfortable.

"I can try, but you have no idea how hard it is." The russet skinned woman stated as she turned back to face her dad's grave. She scrunched her hands up in to fists before she let her head fall against her knuckles. "I do not like to show my emotions and now I can't seem to stop feeling. I feel so broken and lost and I never got to say goodbye to my baby. How can I say goodbye?"

"Have you thought about having a small funeral?" Edward asked her as he knelt down next to her chair. He could not imagine how hard it must be to have a baby and then have it be gone in the next second. If it had been Alice he knew he would be killing anyone who could have been remotely involved in the cause for the loss of his child. He would go serial killer on the ass of anyone who ever hurt their baby. He was surprised Jasper hadn't gone on a killing spree yet, but then again Jasper Hale was more calculated when it came to certain things. He would take his time and plan things out before he actually did anything. Edward on the other hand usually acted before thinking and that is what got him in to the most trouble. "I know there is no body, but it could be a ceremony as a way to say goodbye."

"I never thought of that." The wheelchair bound native admitted with a frown that turned up slightly at on one side. "Maybe that would actually be a good thing. We would have a way to say goodbye. I know that the baby was not even born, but I feel like it was here. It was with me and I didn't even know. I want the spirit of my child to know that I did love him or her. I want them to know that I didn't forget the second they passed away. It sounds stupid doesn't it?"

"No not at all stupid." He reassured her and placed his hand over hers.

He could not believe that he was actually being nice to her. He had to be breaking one of his old records or something. He wasn't even getting anything out of this. Edward Cullen was not the type of guy to something for free. Well he had never been that way before. Plus he usually did not do the whole friend thing and yet here he was starting to become almost friends with Leah Clearwater who happened to be his best friend's girl. He was being nice to her without wanting anything in return. Oh god he was going soft and it was all because of Alice. She had infected with her caring nature a long time ago and now it was way too late to get the cure, if there were a cure that is. The sad part being that he did not mind too much.

Leah was quiet for a few seconds before another wave of sadness overcame her and the tears just started flowing. "So I think that you need to call scar face. We have a funeral to plan and you are going to help plan it. See where being nice gets you?"

The green eyed 'Soldier' rolled his eyes and stomped his foot. "Then I take being nice back! If I call you a bitch will that help any?"

She smirked and shook her head as she wiped away at the wetness on her face. "To late Sullen Cullen. You did a nice thing and you can't take it back. Just wait until I tell Alice. She is never going to believe you showed me kindness. Miracles do happen after all."

000000

Jane waited until her new foster father left her alone with the Cullen chick before she said anything. She eyed her up and down with a critical eye wondering what the hell he saw in Alice Cullen. She was way to nice and that kind freaked the blond fourteen year old female out. "So you're Aro's little obsession."

Alice had been digging in her purse for a snack when she heard what Jane said. She paused and looked up with confusion written all over her features. What was this girl talking about? "Wait, I'm his what?"

"His obsession." Jane replied easily and stood up. The evil twisted smile on her face widening a bit when she realized that the other girl did not know. "Don't tell me you didn't know? Why do you think he brought you here?"

"To talk with you and be your friend." The pregnant racer stated with full trust in that statement. Why else would her adopted father's friend invite her here? It was not as if they were having a tea party or anything like that.

The little blond raised eyebrow and shook her head. This girl was way too trusting for her own good. Jane herself did not trust anyone other than her brother. "Oh yeah, he wanted you to bond with me and that is why his basement is full of pictures of you and he spends all his time down there."

"You're lying." Alice cried out in shock. That could in no way be true. Why did this always happen to her? Did she just have this kind of scent which drew in every creeper on the planet? "He doesn't see me like that. I don't see him like that."

Jane crossed her arms and leaned up against the wall. "You may not see him in that way, but he does see you that way. Why else do you think he adopted me and my brother? It was a way to get you in to his life. If he really wanted kids he would've adopted years ago. Funny how he decides to adopt when you and your little boyfriend broke up don't you think? I mean it has to be coincidence and nothing else."

"Show me." Alice demanded after she had taken in everything that Jane told her.

The foster girl nodded and quickly led Alice down the stairs. She made sure the hallway was clear before she opened the door to the basement. "Usually he keeps it lost, but in his excitement to see you today he must have forgotten. Usually I have to break the lock in order to get in."

Once they slowly crept down the stairs Alice thought her world had tilted on his axis before plunging her in to some sort of freakish alternate dimension. Pictures of her lined the walls. There were ones of her as she walked down the street, ones of her with her friends, one of her racing, and even ones of her in intimate positions with Edward. The really freaky part was the fact that Edward's face had been replaced with Aro's.

The pregnant woman clutched her stomach as a sudden wave of sickness overcame her. She gagged as her breakfast came up only to land on the cement floor. She heaved and fell to her knees before blindly reaching for her phone. Edward, she needed her Edward. He would come and get here. He would save her since he always did whenever she needed saving. She quickly dialed his number, but as soon as he answered the phone was ripped from her grasp.

"Edward help! I'm at Aro's and I-" A hand covered her mouth as she tried to scream loud enough for her ex to hear.

"Jane you will go upstairs now! I will deal with you later." The older man snapped at his foster daughter. "I said go!" She quickly vanished up the stairs while sending Alice a look stating how sorry she was. She had only wanted to warn Alice, but it seems to have back fired. When she was gone Aro removed his hand from Alice's mouth. "Let me explain little one. You have gotten the wrong idea here."

"Wrong idea?" She exclaimed and pushed herself to the far end of the room so she was curled up in the corner. She was not stupid enough to think she would be able to get out. He would catch her before she even had a chance to make it to the stairs. "Unless you are making the serial stalkers guide to scrapbooks then I do not see how I could have possibly gotten the wrong idea."

"Yet you have." He argued and took a step towards her with his hands stretched out in her direction. "You think I am a creep, but I am not. I love you Alice Cullen. I have loved you since the moment I saw you. I want to take care of you in a way that stupid boy will never be able to. I want you to let me love you. I will leave my wife and we can start over. We can move away and be a family together. I do not care that the baby in your womb is not mine. I will raise it as my own. Let me take care of you Alice. Just let me love you as I have done in secret for years."

Her expression turned to a mix of fear and disgust as he came closer and closer to her. She wrapped her arms around her baby bump protectively. She really hoped that Edward would be able to get to her in time. If she made it through this she was going to become a hermit and never leave her house. If she did not leave her house then she would not be able to attract creepers right?

TBC…

**AN: So I know the end scene not the best, but after the next chapter which is a flashback, you will get to see more creeper Aro and Edward will hopefully save the day. I do hope that you all liked this chapter. I thought that it came out alright. In the flashback you will see how Aro's obsession with Alice started. Let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	101. Chapter 101

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Flashback- Aro's POV-_

When I agreed to go to Carlisle's adopted daughters eighteenth birthday party since my wife was out of town visiting her brother, I had thought for sure that it would be all pink balloons and cake. I had never been to a teenager's birthday party and honestly had no idea what to expect. The only reason I had even chosen to come was due to the fact that Carlisle was a good friend of mine and I had no other plans. I had expected it to be boring unless the adults went in to a different room. When I arrived it was a different story indeed.

I met Alice when the Cullen's had first taken her in at the age of sixteen. She had been extremely shy and hit behind Edward Cullen most of the time. She hardly ever crossed my mind until my friend had invited me to the party today. When I got there and knocked on the door it was she who answered. I had been stunned in to silence. Alice Cullen had grown up from the girl I had met two years ago. She was absolutely stunning with her short dark hair cropped off in to a pixie style, more noticeable curves, her expressive eyes, and bright smile.

She had grown up in to a lovely young woman and I was captivated. I figured that she would probably end up ruining her newfound beauty with a bitchy personality and yet when she spoke it was like music to my ears. "Hi Aro, I am very glad you could make it. Please come in and have some food. There is music or if you would rather go with mom and dad they are in the kitchen."

I smiled and handed her a small wrapped box. I had gotten her a bracelet for her birthday gift. I was silver and had her name in small golden blocks. I thought it had been the safe way to go. "I hope that you like your gift. If you end up hating then feel free to return it and get something you like."

Alice opened the box and I swear her eyes lit up. She pulled out the silver bracelet and I helped her put it on. She hugged me quickly and I held on a few seconds longer than was probably acceptable. "It is beautiful and I will never take it off. Thank you Aro, but I really need to get back to my other guests."

I watched as she walked away in her little red dress and it was little. It came about mid-thigh and left nothing to imagination. My wife used to wear a similar style before she decided that she wanted to be more conservative. Alice walked over to her boyfriend and I couldn't help but scowl when he grabbed her ass. Did that boy have no manners? My little Alice was the kind of girl who needed to be treated with respect. She was like a delicate flower and she was only allowing him to treat her in such a way because she was lonely.

Shaking my head I knew I had to leave the room. I had never liked Carlisle's son and seeing his hands all over Alice had my blood growing hot with anger. I wandered to the kitchen though occasionally I would wander back in to the living room where Alice and all her little friends were. There was a beautiful blond woman and scarred male who I made sure to stay away from. The blond woman would have been someone that caught my attention had Alice not taken me under her spell first. Once I had set eyes on her I was goner and I knew coming back to watch her dance with the boy would only be torturing myself and yet I could not stop.

I kept imagining that it was my-self with her in my arms. I could almost feel our bodies pressed together with her hands in my dark hair. We would look so good together with black on black instead of black on bronze. I knew that I could make her happy. I knew I would be able to give her everything she could possibly desire. I could buy her anything she could think of. I was a talented lover or so I had been told by my countless mistresses. I had spent a few years in Italy and I could speak the language to perfection and women loved men with an accident. I could feel my hands roaming her body as I spoke words of my affection in to her ear.

It was when a slow song came on that I decided to request a dance. Everyone had danced with her and now I wanted my chance as well. I walked over to wear she was sitting her boyfriend's lap and offered my hand. "Will you do an old fool the honor of giving him this dance?"

Her bell like laugh filled the air as she stood up. I noticed that Edward had tightened his grip on her hips as if he did not want her to go, but I was happy to see that she had chosen me. "Of course I will. Maybe you can show Edward a thing or two when it comes to dancing. He seems to have two left feet."

What was wrong with me? I was lusting over a girl who wasn't even half my age. I was a married man and granted I was not happily married and I cheated quite often, but never with women as young as Alice. What had this little enchantress done to me? How was she able to catch me with one glance? The sad part was the fact she probably did not even know she had me. I made sure to hold her as close as appropriate as we danced. "Are you happy to finally be eighteen?"

"Well it is not that much different than seventeen accept that now I can buy Edward cigarettes." She replied as she gracefully waltzed across the room.

I could feel the bronze haired want to be bad ass teen boy glaring at us and yet I ignored him. He was a want to be rebel without a cause. "Second hand smoke is very unhealthy for you. My wife smokes, but I do not permit her to do so in the house. Smoking can stunt your growth."

Smoking can stunt your growth? Really that was the best I could come up with? I was a bumbling fool, though Alice did not laugh in my face and I was grateful for that. "Well it seems to be a little too late for me to be worrying about that."

"You are beautiful just the way you are." I commented and she looked at me with an expression I could not figure out. I usually found myself to be very good at reading people, but I failed in this moment.

All too soon the song was over and she was being pulled up the stairs by her lover. I knew what they were going to do. His groping her all the way to a private area clued me in on that easily enough. I took that as my cue to leave. If I didn't then I was sure I would end up killing him and that would not put me in her good graces. I knew that I would have her. I was completely devoted to Alice Cullen and I would show her that she deserved someone who could love her.

If it took years I would make her see what an ass Edward Cullen was. As I left the house I pulled out my phone deciding to call one of my mistresses. She was a few years older than Alice Cullen and while I did not particularly feel in the mood to be with her I did have a big selection of wigs and I was almost positive I could find something which matched Alice's pixie like hair style.

The phone rang twice before she answered. "Hello Tanya…"

TBC…

**AN: So who else did not see that coming? I bet I surprised you all there didn't I? I sure hope I did since that was my intention all along. Now you know why Tanya first became interested in Edward Cullen. It is all connected and now you know why. I know this was not the best chapter, but to be honest Aro creeps me the fuck out and I couldn't write his POV very long. The next chapter will be better. Let me know what you thought about this. The preview is long because I plan to have the next chapter extra long for all over my faithful reviewers.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**You can't go in alone." "Use your head Edward. What if Aro has a gun?"**

"**I don't care."**

"**You're not bullet proof."**

"**Don't you understand? The love of my life and child are in danger. I'm not going to stand by while we discuss our options!"**

"**Take this then if you won't think rationally."**

"**A knife?"**

"**Not just any knife, a seven inch switchblade." "That will do some damage to this guy. I started carrying it with me after I got out of the hospital just in case Sam decides to come after me again."**

"**Thank you, but what about you?"**

"**I'll call a cab." "You and scar face go save your girl."**

"**Call Embry to pick you up Leah. I went to see him earlier and he wants to see you. He will give you a ride home."**

"**Be safe."**

"**Always am princess."**

**AND**

"**Go away!" "She doesn't want you here because she has me!"**

"**Let me go!"**

"**Stay with me." "I can make you happy."**

"**I don't want you to make me happy." "I love Edward and even though we are having problems I hope we can find our way back to each other."**

"**Take that back!" "You don't love the boy. You love me Alice I know you do. Look at all the pictures."**

"**No you need to take a deeper look." "You are so locked in your delusions that you think I am actually with you in these pictures, but I'm not."**

"**We could be." "We can make new pictures and new memories."**

"**Go to hell!" "Get off of me!"**

"**Alice!"**

"**Stay back or I'll bash her head in!"**

"**I thought you loved her?"**

"**If I cannot have her then neither will you Edward Cullen."**


	102. Chapter 102

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"You can't go in alone." Jasper tried to reason with Edward who was ready to go to Aro's and run in without thinking first.

Jasper had gotten a frantic call from Edward who said Alice was in trouble and something about being with Leah. He had not understood anything until his girlfriend ripped the phone away from his bronze haired best friend and explained the situation. Within seconds he was in his car and within ten minutes he had made it to the graveyard. Now he was trying to talk reason in to his best friend. If he did not think about this then more harm could come to Alice. It was pretty obvious that Aro was unstable and an unstable stalker would not listen to reason and force would only push him in to hurting the pregnant Alice.

The scarred blond continued speaking as he tried with all of his might to stop Edward from doing something stupid. He had never succeeded in the past to stop his friend from doing something that he shouldn't and yet he was hoping this time would be different. "Use your head Edward. What if Aro has a gun?"

"I don't care." Edward rolled his eyes not wanting to hear another speech.

Every second he wasted talking about it was a second longer that Aro could use to be doing horrible things to his Alice. He could've already hurt her in so many ways and it would just get worse if they did not hurry. He was hoping that maybe he wouldn't be too late. IF he didn't make it to Alice in time and something happened to her or the baby, he would most likely end up drowning in a bottle of booze and maybe some pills to put him to sleep forever. He would not want to go on living if he couldn't save her like he had in the past.

The wheelchair bound Quilette added on to her scarred boyfriend's statement. She was more out there with her thoughts about his idiotic plan. "You're not bullet proof."

The bronze haired racer whirled around to glare at them both, his hand tight balls at his side. He could feel his temper threatening to just burst like a blue that had been over inflated. He wanted to let it out and he had one man in his sights. He wanted to set his anger free on the one man who dare threaten his family with some psycho like obsession. "Don't you understand? The love of my life and child are in danger. I'm not going to stand by while we discuss our options!"

"Take this then if you won't think rationally." Leah said seeing the look on his face. She knew he was not going to change his mind and so she reached in to her purse out what seemed to be a rather large pocket knife.

"A knife?" He questioned reached out to run his finger along the edge of the closed blade.

"Not just any knife, a seven inch switchblade." She said with enthusiasm as she flicked her wrist which caused the knife to open up and reveal its very threatening looking blade. "That will do some damage to this guy. I started carrying it with me after I got out of the hospital just in case Sam decides to come after me again."

He took the knife and closed it. He already knew that if he got the chance he would stab it through Alice's hostage's heart. He looked back at her remember that he had brought her here and it was not as if they could take her with them. In her wheelchair she was a liability. "Thank you, but what about you?"

"I'll call a cab." The female mechanic shrugged and turned her boyfriend. She grabbed his hand while looking back at Edward. "You and scar face go save your girl."

Jasper reached out to touch her cheek with the tips of his fingers. He did not like the thought of leaving her alone and then suddenly it hit him. "Call Embry to pick you up, Leah. I went to see him earlier and he wants to see you. He will give you a ride home."

Leah did not bother hiding her surprise. So that is what he had been doing. He was doing something nice for yet again. Sometimes she never understood what she had done to deserve him. Grabbing his other hand she pulled him down to her level, her hands grabbing the sides of his face. She did not like to be seen as overly romantic and yet she wanted to make it clear how she felt. Usually she did her best to hide her emotions, though this time she wanted to do the opposite.

"Be safe." She whispered and leaned forward to press her lips softly against his.

The Quilette mechanic knew that she did not need to tell him to be careful or she would run him over and leave wheelchair tire tread marks on his ass because he already knew this. He knew that if he did something stupid he would live to regret it. They had lost so much already and he did not need to be told that Alice needed to come back in one piece either. It was just unspoken that either they came back with Alice in perfect condition or they wouldn't come back at all. Well Jasper knew Edward wouldn't come back if something happened to the pixie. He would probably let himself rot away somewhere until death claimed and since Jasper did not want to lose his friend he knew something happening to Alice was not an option.

"Always am princess." The southern honey blond replied as he pulled away from the kiss to place one on the top of her head. He let his lips linger for a few seconds wishing that she could come along, but know it was not possible. He just did not like having her out of sight for long periods of time anymore. He was always scared something would happen to her. The fear was not exactly rational, but it was understandable. "I love you darling and I promise we all get back soon. Edward and I have handled worse than Aro before and this is going to be a breeze. You go home and spend some time with your best friend. If we aren't back in a few hours I want you to call Demetri and he will know what to do."

She watched them go and as soon as they has she pulled out her phone, but she did not call Embry as she had been instructed. Instead she called the one man who owed her a huge favor and she was finally calling it in to cash it in. "Hey Charlie, its Leah and I need your help."

0000000

Aro had been talking for a good half hour and just talking that was the odd part. He was acting like Alice finding out about his sick obsession was the best thing that happened to her. He barely took notice to the fact that Alice Cullen was huddled against the far wall of the basement with her knees pressed against her chest. He just prattled on and on about how they would finally be together. He kept talking about running away together and killing his wife as if it were something as simple as changing the tire on a car. It seemed he would continue on this path forever until he heard the front door burst open. Immediately he grabbed her from the corner and held her against his chest when the first bang hit the locked basement door.

"Go away!" He hollered wrapped his arms around her tightly and even tighter when she tried to squirm away. He knew they were here to take his Alice away when he had just gotten her. He would not let them because she was his Alice now. "She doesn't want you here because she has me!"

Alice pulled against his hold trying to squeeze out of his grasp and yet never managing to do so. She could hear Edward and Jasper calling her name and knew she needed to reach them. She tried to bite his arms, but she couldn't reach them with her teeth at this angle. "Let me go!"

"Stay with me." The older man who had lost his grip on sanity begged never once loosening his grip on her. He used one hand to move her hair from her neck and place his lips against her pulse point. When she shivered in disgust he mistook as pleasure. "I can make you happy."

"I don't want you to make me happy." Alice hissed as she dug her nails in his arm which caused him to loosen his grip enough for her to try and make and dash for the stairs. "I love Edward and even though we are having problems I hope we can find our way back to each other."

"Take that back!" He snarled his eyes flashing as he grabbed her from behind and forced her head to the side so that she had to look at one of the walls covered in the pictures he had made to look like the pair of them together. His fingers squeezed her jaw hard to make sure she was doing as she was told. "You don't love the boy. You love me Alice I know you do. Look at all the pictures."

"No you need to take a deeper look." The pregnant woman stated as she wrenched her jaw from his tight grasp. She waved one of her bound arms the best she could in the direction of the pictures. "You are so locked in your delusions that you think I am actually with you in these pictures, but I'm not."

"We could be." He persisted as his eyes glazed over slightly. He freed one of his hands to caress the side of her face before leaning in as if he were going to kiss her. The sad part about this whole thing was the fact Aro did not see that he had lost it. He actually thought had a chance of getting what he wanted so badly. "We can make new pictures and new memories."

"Go to hell!" Alice screeched as she brought her knee up and in to his groin. He pushed him off of her and made a dash for the stairs again. She had made it about half way up the stairs when she felt a pressure on her ankle that yanked her down roughly. She felt and saw the whole world tip forward as her head made contact with the third to last step. Her left foot kicked out trying to help free the right. "Get off of me!"

Splintering wood caused her look up to see what was left of the top lower half the door cave in. The face of her hero Edward Cullen followed by his trust side kick Jasper Hale appeared as the pair stood at the top of the stairs, her bronze haired ex taking a step forward as he prepared to dash down the stairs. "Alice!"

Suddenly a tight grip on her hair caused Alice's head to jerk to the side and lift up a small amount from the floor. Her eyes flickered up to Aro's face in in terror, her hands trying to cover her stomach. No matter what happened she needed to protect her daughter. "Stay back or I'll bash her head in!"

"I thought you loved her?" Edward asked in curiosity as he brought his hands up to show he wasn't up to anything. He could feel the weight of the knife in his pocket as it waited for its chance to be used. "The way I see it that can't be claimed as love of any kind."

"Out of the two of us, you question my ability to love." Aro laughed bitterly as he glanced between everyone gathered in the small space of his basement and two men at the top of the stairs. "If I cannot have her then either can you Edward Cullen."

"He's right." The tiny woman sighed as she looked at her ex-boyfriend trying to get him to understand what she was doing. When his eyes flashed with understanding she let out a deep breath. This would have to be some of the best acting of her life. "Why would I want to go with you Edward? After everything you have done to me I need someone who can take care of me. I need someone who can give me what I need. Aro I am sorry if I got scared, I was just afraid that you would do everyone else in my life as done. I was afraid you would leave me."

"I would never leave you my little one." The crazy man let a smile spread across his face as he let go of her hair.

He was so lost that he did not bother even considering that this could be a trap of some kind. He stood up and pulled her up with him as he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her in to a fierce hug and barely had time to register the click from behind him before a whizzing sound filled the air and then a sharp pain in the center of his back. His expression changed to one of confusion as he reached behind him and brought his fingers back covered in blood. He looked at Alice as if she had betrayed him. He tried to mouth the words why as he fell to his knees with his legs quickly going numb.

"Everyone freeze!" Charlie Swans voice could be heard behind everyone as he and three other officers burst in to the area. He quickly made his way over to Alice followed by Edward who didn't listen to authority. "Are you alright? Leah called me and I feared I would not get here in time."

The small pixie threw her-self in her ex's arms. "I'm okay thanks to Edward and his years in the boy scouts. If he had not made that shot I don't know if I would be okay. He saved me again like he always does."

TBC…

**AN: Not fully satisfied with this chapter, but I think that it came out alright. It could have been worse. The next chapter kind of picks up where this one left off. You all didn't think Leah would just let this go down without being involved in some way did you? I hope that you all liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**You don't understand!" "I was trying to save her."**

"**Nobody cares you creeper!"**

"**Alice please tell them."**

"**It's okay Ali you never have to see him again." "You are going to be safe from now on. He is going to be locked up for a very long time. Are you sure you're alright?"**

"**My head just hurts."**

**AND**

"**You didn't listen and call Embry."**

"**Since when do I listen scar face?"**

"**Well never, but I was hoping you would this once."**

"**You know what they say about wishful thinking."**

"**No what do they say about wishful thinking?"**

"**Wouldn't you like to know?"**

"**That is the whole reason I asked."**


	103. Chapter 103

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"You don't understand!" Aro screamed as he was being led to a police car where he would be taken to a hospital. It had been decided that he would go in the police car since his wound was not life threatening. He kept struggle to reach Alice who was tucked safely under Edward's arm. It seemed that Aro still thought they had a chance of ever being together. "I was trying to save her."

Leah who was in her wheelchair next to Alice rolled her eyes and flipped him off. She could feel her scarred boyfriend wanting to say something, but it was obvious he would wait until they were alone. She was definitely not looking forward to the lecture she would get. "Nobody cares you creeper!"

"Alice please tell them." The stalker begged as Charlie put his hand on the top of his head and pushed him in to the police cruiser before slamming the door. He gave Leah a nod before he got in to the front, put his lights on, and sped off towards the hospital.

"It's okay Ali you never have to see him again." Edward Cullen had his ex-girlfriend pulled against him tightly as he tried to calm her shaking. It was like she was quivering from the inside out and it got worse the closer to the surface it became. He stroked her back and rocked her back and forth the best he could in a standing position. "You are going to be safe from now on. He is going to be locked up for a very long time. Are you sure you're alright?"

Alice nodded not bothering to look up. She kept her face buried in his shirt. She just wanted to disappear and forget this horrible day had happened. She knew how badly things could have gone and thanked whatever deity had been watching over her for protecting her and the baby inside of her womb. "My head just hurts."

The bronze haired male lifted her chin up so he could run his fingers lightly along her temple. He could see a black bruise starting to make an appearance on her skin. He knew that he wouldn't feel better until he had her checked out. She could have a concussion and if that were the case then if she fell asleep there was the risk that she may never wake up again. So yes, he would be making sure to get her checked out. Maybe he would take her to his parent's house since Carlisle was not on duty at the hospital and it would not mean a chance of her running in to Aro again.

He pressed his lips softly against the bruise on her temple. "I want to take you to see dad. We need to make sure that your head is alright. You took a nasty fall and could have some damage."

The small pregnant racer frowned not liking the idea of having more people worry about her. 'We don't need to do that. I just want to go home and forget about everything. Hey where are they taking the twins?"

The question almost came out of the blue when Alec and Jane were hauled out of the house. Both were looking down at the ground as they were led to a social services car. The boy seemed to be crying and the girl just looked pissed. They would be taken away to live in a group home until other arrangements could be made. Alice felt guilty knowing this because they had a home until she fucked it up. Well it was not exactly her fault that Aro went creeper on her, but she still felt guilt about the whole thing.

"Group home." Edward stated as he went to lead Alice to his car, yet she would not budge. He bent down slightly to get a good look at her face. "Alice you can't do anything about it. It is not your fault since I know you are thinking something along those lines. Unless someone claims them there is no other option than a group home."

The tiny racer looked at her ex. "What if I claimed them? Or better yet, what if we claimed them? Couldn't they stay at the apartment with you? Come on Edward, I don't want them in a group home. Jane was only trying to warn me and I feel as if I owe her. We both owe her because if she hadn't told me then who knows how this whole situation could have ended? They seem like good kids and it would only be temporary until they find a better place to stay. I know they won't be any trouble and I will come over every day to make sure that-"

Hearing that she would come to his apartment every day is basically what sealed the whole thing in the bronze haired racers mind. He could deal with them if he got to see Alice. This would also be a perfect way to show her exactly how much he had matured. "Alice you need to breathe between words or you're going to make yourself pass out. They can stay with me if that is what you really want. You will have to watch them in the evenings on Tuesdays and Thursdays since I have night classes and we will need to work something out for weekends, but if you feel like you owe them that much then we will work something out."

First the first time in hours her face lit up in to a brilliant smile. She threw her arms around his neck happily. "Thank you! You have no idea what this means to me Edward. I know what it is like to feel like you have no one watching out for you. I felt that way before I was able to find you. I felt like I had been someone people looked over and I don't want them to feel this way. You are not going to regret this I promise!"

00000000

Jasper waited until Edward and Alice went to talk to the Social service lady before he turned to send his girlfriend a glare. He was so angry with her that he could barely breathe. Well anger is not exactly the right word to use. He was angry with her, but more than that he had been scared for her. He had not wanted her here for a reason and she ignored him knowing that she was walking in to a potentially dangerous situation. "You didn't listen and call Embry."

The Quilette mechanic had known this was coming. She had just been counting down the seconds until her honey blond lover turned his frustration on her. His protectiveness was cute at times, but mostly it caused nothing more than annoyance. "Since when do I listen, scar face?"

Her statement made him pause for a few seconds as a small smile played at the corner of his lips. She had not chosen to argue with him and instead let him know it was a fact and she knew it. How was he supposed to remain mad at her when she used logic such as that? "Well never, but I was hoping you would this once."

"You know what they say about wishful thinking." Leah teased and reached up to grab his arm as she pulled herself in to a standing position while using him as a crutch of sorts.

Jasper wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her steady. He kissed the top of her head while taking most of the stress off of her legs and putting it on his own body. "No what do they say about wishful thinking?"

The russet skinned woman smirked and flinched slightly when some pain shot through her leg, but she did not sit back down. She wanted to stand for a little while and the doctors had told her that the more she stood and tried to walk the faster her recovery would be. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"That is the whole reason I asked." Her scarred human crutch countered as they took slow small steps forward. He would rather practice her walking at home, but if she wanted to practice now then he would do nothing to stop her. Wanting to recover was the first real step in recovery. He chose to keep up conversation as a way to keep her mind of the pain. "Why didn't you listen to me Leah? Do you have any idea how dangerous this situation could have become? Don't get me wrong, I am glad you called Charlie Swan and got him over here, but you know there was no rule about you having to come with him. You could have gone home and waited to find out what happened when I got back. You are in no condition to fight or defend yourself if someone tried to hurt you. Aro was and obviously still is very unstable princess and he could have hurt you."

"I had to do something." She argued back as they stopped walking for a few minutes for her to catch her breath. It annoyed her because she used to be able to run two miles easily and now a few steps had her gasping for breath like a fish out of water. "You don't understand what it was like waiting there not knowing what was happening. I didn't know if that creep had people helping him and you would show up and be outnumbered. I had no idea if he was armed with bullet firing weapons while you had an old knife of mine."

Jasper frowned deeply as he thought about this. "Well no offence or anything darling, but what good would you have done if he did have a shit load of guns? I mean you are not bullet proof and he could have shot you as easily as he did us. Maybe even more easily considering it is harder for you to get around in your chair with wheels. This is not the movie Silver Bullet and you don't have like a super speed wheelchair darling."

Leah stood her ground as she looked up at him defiantly. "I needed to do something Jasper. Alice is pregnant and she could've suffered a loss like we did. I knew that if I didn't try to help her and something happened then I would never be able to forgive myself and I-"

Suddenly her legs gave out on her and Jasper caught her under the knees and hauled her up bridal style. "I understand baby, but you know that if it had been me in your situation and I had done what you did then you would be pissed and screaming at me for hours. You should have told me what you planned to do. The situation could have turned deadly if he did have a weapon and you showed up out of the blue. It would have distracted me and someone could have ended up dead. Still, I understand wanting to make sure she was alright. A part of me wanted to help save Alice and protect her in the way I was not able to save you. So I guess I can forgive you for being a fucking dumbass since I understand your reasoning. Just don't do it again or I will tie you to the bed next time."

Leah saluted him and let her head fall against his chest. "Well then I guess I will have to be a good little soldier and follow orders next time. You know the easier way to have this conversation would have been if you just did the normal thing and said, thank you Leah you are a true hero and we would never have been able to handle this situation without your genious thinking. You are the brains of our idiotic operation. Yeah that would have worked much better and so you need to do that next time."

TBC…

**AN: Not my best chapter, but I am so stressed about seeing my doctor tomorrow and I wanted to get something out and so this is what you got. I am so sorry if it sucked and the next chapter will be better I swear. It's just stress has me all over the freaking place and I could hardly get my thoughts together enough to write this. The next chapter takes place a month later and a few interesting things happen. Let me know what you thought about this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Jason what happened to your eye?"**

"**I fell."**

"**Fell how?"**

"**Feet slipped and I went in to the air before gravity brought me back."**

"**Are you lying to me?"**

"**No."**

"**Are you sure because I am good at telling when people are lying."**

"**No."**

"**Does no mean yes?"**

"**Yes."**

**AND**

"**Jacob, are you sure you want to marry me?"**

"**Why wouldn't I be sure?"**

"**Because I cannot give you kids."**

"**I told you I didn't care about that."**

"**How can you not care about it? Don't you want a son of your own?"**

"**We can adopt one."**

"**It is not the same thing."**

"**You're right about that." "It is better."**

"**How so?"**

"**With adoption we don't have to worry about them coming out looking like our parents."**


	104. Chapter 104

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

One month can bring about a lot of changes. It certainly had for the 'Soldier's' and what remained of the 'Wolf Pack.' For instance Alice and Edward were getting closer again, though they were still not together and Leah could walk with the help of a cane. It was annoying if you did not do what she wanted because she would smack you with it as hard as she could. Every single person she knew had at least one big bruise on their thigh courtesy her cane.

Jacob and Rosalie had moved in to a small apartment across town since neither felt comfortable living with her brother. As of this moment they were snuggled up on the couch with her head of blond hair resting on his shoulder. "Jacob, are you sure you want to marry me?"

The male mechanic from La Push pressed pause on the television so that he could turn his head at an angle to look at his fiancée better. He stroked her hair and placed a kiss on the very top of her head. "Why wouldn't I be sure?"

Rosalie looked away from him before she spoke. She had been thinking about this a lot, especially since Alice was getting that much closer to her due date. She loved her tiny friend, yet she could help and feel jealous about the fact Alice and Edward could have a baby together while she would never be able to give that to Jacob. "Because I cannot give you kids."

He turned her face back so that she was again looking at him. He hated when she got like this because there was no way he would be able to fix it. Sometimes he wanted to hunt down Royce King who was in prison and kill him. Rosalie still had nightmares about what happened to her and at times he would have to hold her down so she would not end up hurting herself in her sleep. "I told you I didn't care about that."

The female twin rolled her eyes showing how she clearly did not believe him. "How can you not care about it? Don't you want a son of your own?"

"We can adopt one." Jacob stated with a shrug. To him it was simple. If Rosalie couldn't have children then they would find another way. He did not love her any less because of the fact she couldn't carry his child.

"It is not the same thing." The blond argued as she tried to sit up, but Jacob held her tight against his side. It was easy for him to brush it off since he was not the one who was feeling inadequate. It would be so easy for him to go out and find a woman who could give him a biological son or daughter. Bella could easily give him both of those if she wanted.

"You're right about that." The russet skinned male said as he pulled her on to his lap with one simple tug. He buried his face in the crook of her shoulder and ran his fingers up and down her arms. "It is better."

"How so?" Rosalie questioned knowing that he was either going to give her a serious answer or one meant to amuse her. With Jacob Black there was never an in between. He had to be either serious or the jokester and right now Rose was not sure what one she would rather see him be.

His bright puppy dog smile came out play as his hands settled on her hips. He would never be able to thank Bella enough for cheating on him because if she hadn't then he would most likely still be stuck in a loveless marriage. If it hadn't been for the deceit of his ex then he would've never found Rosalie Hale. "With adoption we don't have to worry about them coming out looking like our parents."

His plan worked and Rosalie busted out in to a fit of laughter. "That's not fair to make me laugh like that Jake. I was trying to be serious!"

His smile only widened as he kissed the curve of her neck. "I _am _being serious Rose. Would you really want to take the change of a baby coming out to look like my father? By adopting you can look at it like it is a surprise because truthfully it is. I mean you are never going to know what you get. It will be like opening a box of chocolates and never knowing what kind you are going to get. I find the very idea exciting don't you?"

"You are trying to steal lines from Forrest Gump." She teased with a shake of her head. "Life is like a box of chocolates and you never know what you're going to get. You make it sound like we are going to play the lottery or something instead of adopt a baby."

The male mechanic grinned and stood up bringing her with him. "Well it sort of is like playing the lottery isn't it? You are taking a chance on something big. The way that I see it is if you adopt you carry the same risks as a real pregnancy. I mean you can't be sure what the kid is going to look like. You have no idea if he or she will be healthy or not and it is just a chance you take. I want to take that chance with you Rosalie. When we got together I knew that you could not conceive a baby and did that stop me from being with you? Of course it didn't because the truth is I am in love with you and nothing is ever going to change that. If all I wanted was a biological son or daughter I would have stayed with Bella."

The blond wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to spin her around the room. "What am I going to do with Jacob Black? You make trying to feel sorry for yourself really hard to do."

Her fiancée chuckled before heading to their bedroom. "It's what I am here for babe. Consider me your own depression killer. You will never feel bad as long as Jacob Black is around to save the day!"

00000000

Leah was hobbling around the kitchen as she prepared a sandwich for Jason who should be there any minute. Jasper was out buying some parts Leah's Mustang Boss. It had been decided that she wanted to repair the damage done to her car. Well more correctly it had been Jasper telling her that she shouldn't get behind the wheel again and Leah flipping him off. In the end she had won the argument by claiming she could not run scared for the rest of her life because of one little accident.

The front door closed and Leah it was Jason. Maria always dropped him off, but she never came in. The female mechanic didn't mind too much considering she hated the skank. With a smile she turned around, though the welcoming grin fell from her lips as soon as she saw Jason. "Jason what happened to your eye?"

A big purple bruise outlined the boy's left eye and it was swollen shut. Jason immediately cast his gaze down to the floor before choosing to answer her. His voice was shaky and very well-rehearsed. Leah got the feeling this was not the first time he had been forced to tell a story similar to this one. "I fell."

"Fell how?" Her eyebrow rose as she leaned against the counter for support. While she was getting better she knew that she still had a long way to go before she was fully recovered.

The mini Jasper look alike met her gaze head on. It did not take a rocket scientist to see that he was lying through his teeth. A black eye like this one was made by a fist and not by a simple fall. "Feet slipped and I went in to the air before gravity brought me back."

_Leah what happened to your eye?_

_I slipped and fell Seth it's no big deal. You know me and how clumsy I can be._

_Are you telling the truth Lee?_

_Would I lie to you baby brother?_

The memory came on so quick that the female racer thought she would topple over. She remembered all the times she had lied to her friends and family about what Sam was doing to her. The only person she had ever told was Jasper. Lying had become second nature to her and she could see that her sort of step son was getting pretty fucking good at lying to not only himself, but to all those around him. Leah knew she would not let this stand.

"Are you lying to me?" The Quilette mechanic asked as he knelt down awkwardly in front of him so she would be able to get a better look at his eye. Now that she got a clear view of it she could see it had bits of black and yellow mixed in with the black and blue. Someone had given this boy a hell of a left or right hook.

"No." He protested and tried to jerk his face away.

His mom had told him what to say if he was to be asked about what happened to him and he had said it. Her probing him for the truth was going to get him in to more trouble and the worst part was the fact he wanted to tell her the truth. He wanted Leah to know that his mom hit him when he didn't listen, but she wouldn't believe because nobody else ever seemed to believe anything he said. Maria had everyone believing he was some sort of trouble maker who had the tendency to lie through his teeth.

The russet skinned female took both if his hands in one of hers. Right now she needed him to trust her. He was so young and this had to be ten times harder on him that it had been for her when Sam beat her. At least when Sam hit her she had some chance of fighting back where Jason had none. "Are you sure because I am good at telling when people are lying."

Jason shifted from foot to foot nervously. "No."

"Does no mean yes?" She questioned seeing his shell crack as tears gathered in his eyes. Leah pulled him in to her arms and stroked his back as he suddenly broke down in to a fit of sobs and tears which soaked the front of her shirt.

"Yes." He cried as she held him tight. "My own mom hates me Leah! She screams at me all the time and hits me. Usually she hits me where others can't see and sometimes she even burns me by holding my arm above the stove. Then she tells everyone I do it to myself for attention, but I don't do it to myself I swear! No one ever believes me though and I don't know why."

Why couldn't he have a mother like Leah? She was always so nice to him and never treated him bad. Why couldn't his own mother love him the way a mother should? Why did his mom have to hate him? Jason couldn't understand for the life of him what he had done to deserve this kind of life. He always did as told and made sure not to break any rules. He always tried to be on his best behavior when his mom had friends over.

Leah continued to hug him close. "I believe you Jason and that is what matters. I am going to make sure that your mother never hurts you again. Your father and I will keep you safe and make sure she never lays a hand on you. I believe you because someone used to hurt me to. You and I are going to stick together and make sure we protect each other. I promise you will never have to live in fear again."

TBC…

**AN: I like this chapter because I thought it showed the bonds of Jason/Leah and Rosalie/Jacob really well. I am excited about the next chapter because it focuses mainly on Jasper/Leah and Jason. The first half is an argument between Jasper and Leah and the second part is Maria and Leah facing off because of Jason. Let me know if you liked this chapter or not since you know I love to hear your thoughts about it.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**You really believe her?"**

"**She said that this isn't the first time it has happened." "According to Maria, Jason has a habit of lying."**

"**So your saying is he hit himself in the face and caused all those burn marks on his body?"**

"**I'm saying that we have no proof."**

"**His words should be proof enough!" "Scar face I have been where he is. You weren't there when he told me the truth and so you couldn't see his eyes, but I will tell you that he wasn't lying. He is genuinely terrified and it is not something he is faking."**

**AND**

"**You think it is alright to hit a kid?"**

"**I never laid a hand on my son."**

"**Well he tells it otherwise." "You can fool Jasper with your fake tears, but bitch you can't fool me. You are never going to hurt that boy again."**

"**You can't tell me how to raise my son since you couldn't even protect your own child."**

"**Jason is more a son to me than he is to you and I won't allow you to ever cause him harm again."**


	105. Chapter 105

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah Clearwater could not believe what she was hearing from her boyfriend. After she had told him what Jason told her, she figured he would go ballistic because honestly if your child is being beaten you have a right to be angry. When he went to call Maria after Leah told him what had happen, the Quilette mechanic thought he would start bitching his ex out and calling the police, but that did not happen. Instead he was on the phone for close to an hour. When he hung up Jasper sat her down and replayed what Maria had told him.

According to the bitch of a mother it was not the first time Jason had told stories like this. She claimed that he hurt himself and DHS couldn't prove anything. The Spanish racer stated that a therapist said he was acting out because of all the years he went without a father figure in his life. Leah thought it was bullshit she chose to spout hoping that the scarred male would feel guilty and so far it had been working. He blamed himself for not being there for his son even though he hadn't known Jason even existed.

"You really believe her?" Leah asked in disbelief from where she sat on the couch with her cane setting next to her.

"She said that this isn't the first time it has happened." The honey blond replied while running his fingers in his hair. He wasn't sure what he should believe. Jason did have marks on his body, but nobody could prove anything. Jasper did not want to believe that his ex was capable of being so cruel to her own son. "According to Maria, Jason has a habit of lying."

Her dark brown eyes darkened. Why wouldn't he see what was right in front of his face? Out of Maria and Jason it was Maria who had shown her-self to be un-trustworthy. Leah knew he always tried to see the best in people if he could, but the problem here was the fact Maria was rotten to the core and not one ounce of good could be dug up from what she called her soul. "So what you're saying is he hit himself in the face and caused all those burn marks on his body?"

"I'm saying that we have no proof." He told her knowing how frustrated she was feeling. He felt just as frustrated, but if they had no proof what could he do about it? The paternity test results should be in any day now and until then he really had no say in anything to do with Jason. His fear was that if Maria was hurting Jason and he accused her that she would take him far away where Jasper would never to be able to find them.

"His words should be proof enough!" The russet skinned female snarled out as she got to her feet with help of her cane. She was so tempted to hit her boyfriend upside the head, but refrained from doing so because she could not argue with him if he were unconscious. "Scar face I have been where he is. You weren't there when he told me the truth and so you couldn't see his eyes, but I will tell you that he wasn't lying. He is genuinely terrified and it is not something he is faking."

Leah cringed as she remembered the look in his eyes as he told her some of the things his mother did to him. It was almost as if he had died inside and Leah knew that feeling very well. She did not like the idea of Jason losing his faith in humanity at such a young age. This was a time in his life were he should be happy and carefree. Instead he was in a constant battle to please his mother so he could avoid another round of beatings. His upper arms were scarred from burns and it looked as if he had been cut a few times as well. His little body so beaten and broken and covered with scars killed something inside of the Native American female whenever she pictured them in her mind. No child deserved such treatment hell no adult deserved it either.

The honey blond scrubbed his face with his hands. "Leah I am not saying I don't believe him. All I am saying is that until the paternity test comes back in a few days there is nothing I can legally do. We are caught at a standstill until then. If we confront Maria she could run with him to Mexico and we may never find her. The only thing we can do right now is let him know we are here. We can keep an eye out for new scars or bruising and start a photo record. I know that it does not seem like much, but what else can we do?"

Leah may not like it, yet she knew he was right. They had no legal claim to Jason yet. Jasper would fight for custody when it was proven he was the father, but until then all they could do was document. She nodded with a loud sigh. "I'm sorry I snapped at you scar face it is just that seeing him like that kills me. He is such a good kid and he reminds of Seth. If someone had hurt my brother I am not sure if I would be able to just sit around and wait. I do know that if we start a fight with your skanky ex that she will probably find others way to hurt him than just physical. Mental and emotional torture can be just as bad."

"It is only going to be a few more days' princess." Jasper told her as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He did not want to say what he had to say next, but decided it was better to do it now. "While I was on the phone with Maria she asked if she could come over for the barbeque we are having. I had to say because if I didn't she would take Jason home tonight and who knows what would happen then? This way we can watch her interactions with him and see if anything is amiss."

"Oh joy this sounds like a great party." She muttered and readjusted her grip on the cane she used. "Keep her out of my face and we won't have a problem. I am not leaving Jason's side either. I promised I would protect him and I plan to keep that promise."

00000000

The barbeque was very awkward from the start. Leah watched Jason like a hawk and Maria did not like that one bit. Jasper of course watched Leah to make sure she did not do anything stupid and Jake and Rosalie watched Jasper to make sure he stayed calm should a situation break out. Edward, Alice, Seth, and Jason were all playing 'go fish' at one of the picnic tables in the backyard. The food was being made by Embry and Demetri who Leah had invited with the okay from her boyfriend.

It happened so quickly that the La Push female barely had time to register it. She had left Jason's side for half a second to hobble over to the drinks table and get a can of Coke. She had not believed anything bad would happen in that short amount of time and yet when she turned around to head back she saw Jasper's ex grabbing Jason by the arm and shaking him. It was pretty obvious that the grip would end up leaving bruises. Leah had been planning to get Jasper and show him what was happening, but then Jason cried out in pain and she lost all rational thinking.

With determination in her steps even with the limp, Leah headed in the direction of Maria. Her leg was throbbing in pain from the effort of moving so quickly, but she knew she had no other choice since she could hear Jasper behind her trying to catch up with. Leah started to close in on Maria and her knuckles were white from the grip she had on the cane. "You think it is alright to hit a kid?"

"I never laid a hand on my son." The Spanish woman stated as a weak defense and it was plain as day to see she was lying. Maria was a master manipulator.

"Well he tells it otherwise." The Quilette mechanic growled out as she brought her cane up before swinging it around to connect with the other woman's face. Blood spewed out of her mouth as she hit the ground. Leah was on top of her in an instant with the cane pressed tightly against her windpipe cutting off precious air flow. "You can fool Jasper with your fake tears, but bitch you can't fool me. You are never going to hurt that boy again."

The reply Leah received was choked and raspy. Maria was so focused on the fact she could barely breathe that she did not think to fight back. Her fingers clawed at the cane as she desperately tried to rip it away. Her vision was quickly becoming spotted. "You can't tell me how to raise my son since you couldn't even protect your own child."

Jasper's girlfriend put more pressure on Maria's throat at the mention of her unborn child she had been unable to safe. Flashes went by in her mind of what it would have been like to have a family with her baby, Jasper, Seth, and Jason. Still, even though her child had not survived she could still have that family with Jasper, Seth, and Jason. She would be the best mother possible to Jason even though he was not her biological son. "Jason is more a son to me than he is to you and I won't allow you to ever cause him harm again."

The metal cane came away from Maria's throat only to strike the side of her face again. The skin above her eyebrow split from the force of the blow and blood leaked in to the Spanish woman's eyes. "You think that you can take my son from me? You think you can take my Jasper from me? He was mine first and I won't let you take him from me. As soon as the paternity test comes back I am going to tell him that if he wants to be Jason's life then you can't be around. You are a bad influence Leah Clearwater and in a choice I am pretty sure Jasper will choose his son over a whore like you!"

"If he is dumb enough to buy in to your blackmail then you deserve each other." The Quilette racer stated truthfully. "When the test comes back we will go to the police or I will and make sure that you never see Jason again. As for me not being able to save my own child? I will always regret racing that night, but what is done is done. All I can do now is try to protect another child who needs saving from you."

Leah got up shakily to see Jasper holding on to a crying Jason. She hobbled over to them and started to lead the boy to the house. She turned to her boyfriend. "You better get her out of here because if I see her again I am going to kill her. Do you believe it now? I am taking him inside and when I come back out she better be miles away. Remember you told me how you wanted to get full custody of Jason? Well when you do I want to adopt him. He is going to need a mom and I am pretty sure I can do a better job than her or even my own mother. You and I have a lot of talking to do scar face so don't take too long in kicking her ass off the property."

The scarred racer didn't move as he watched Leah walk away with his son. He was still shocked over what had just happened. Also knowing that Leah wished to adopt Jason made him only love her even more. How many women would take on a kid that wasn't theirs? How many would want to deal with the constant reminder of the fact another woman had a child with their husband or boyfriend. When she disappeared in to the house he took a deep breath and headed over to his ex. He had a feeling this situation was going to get worse before it got better.

TBC…

**AN: Not the greatest chapter ever, but I thought that it came out alright. In the next chapter you will see the results of the paternity test and have an ultrasound with Edward and Alice. That will be a sweet moment that turns kind of sad for Edward. Anyways, I do hope you liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Jasper?" "Jasper what is wrong?"**

"**The results of the test came back."**

"**You look sad. Are you not his father?"**

"**Read the results of the test and see for yourself."**

"**So what does this mean? I don't speak DNA."**

**AND**

"**She is so small Ali. Seems like she will take after you in that department."**

"**I may be small, but I am fierce."**

"**That you are indeed I can't deny that." "Alice I have to ask you something."**

"**Is it going to make me angry or sad?"**

"**I would hope not, but I am not a mind reader so I can't be sure."**


	106. Chapter 106

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Alice always hated having to lie down on the cold metal table whenever they did the ultrasounds. She was freezing and that gross slimy gel on her stomach was not a very nice feeling. The only good thing about this was the fact she got to see her baby girl on the screen. Edward had come with her and he was holding her hand as they looked at the screen in wonderment. Two tiny feet, a set of hands, a head, and a very steady heartbeat indicated his baby girl was perfect. She was smaller than normal for a fetus at this stage of development, but the technician assured them it was because Alice was so small and the baby inherited that trait.

When the technician left telling Alice she could get dressed and pick up a copy of the pictures at the desk, Edward continued to stare at the screen were a picture of his daughter was frozen. He let his fingers touch the screen wishing he could reach in to it and touch his little girl. Already he loved his daughter more than anything. "She is so small Ali. It seems like she will take after you in that department."

Alice used a towel to wipe the goo off of her stomach. She would need a shower to remove all of it. She was glad she wouldn't have to have another ultrasound until next month. Everything was going according to plan and the baby was fine. "I may be small, but I am fierce."

"That you are indeed I can't deny that." The copper haired racer smiled and turned around when she tapped his shoulder letting him know she was dressed. He bent down to retrieve her shoes so he could help her put them on. It was hard for Alice to bend down anymore and someone always had to help her with her shoes. As he started tying the laces of the sneakers he knew this would be the time to ask her what he had wanted to ask since the day he found out she was pregnant. "Alice I have to ask you something."

"Is it going to make me angry or sad?" She asked and rubbed her stomach with one hand. She was starving and wanted French fries dipped in peanut butter. It was a strange combination, but better than some of the other things she had come up with in the heat of hunger.

"I would hope not, but I am not a mind reader so I can't be sure." Edward cleared his throat after he finished tying her shoes. He stayed down on one knee as he looked up at her. He placed both of his hands over the one she had resting on her tummy. "Alice I know I messed up bad and I have done everything I can think of to show that I am trying to change. I have a job, I don't party anymore, I quit smoking and that was killer, the only thing I drink is a beer on rare occasions, I am saving up to buy a house, I started talking to a therapist about my relationship with my parents, I took in Alec and Jane, and I even talked to Rosalie about trading my car in for a minivan to have room for the twins, you, me, and the baby. That is a step in the right direction right?"

The tiny racer chewed on her bottom lip for a few seconds. "It is a good start and you have no idea how proud I am of you, but you have to want these things for you and not just as a way to get me back."

Edward nodded and took a deep breath. "I am doing this for our family Ali. I want us to be a family. The idea of family used to scare the hell out of me when I was younger and I finally figured out why. It was because I had yet to meet you. I don't want a family with anybody else. I want to have one with you and I should have realized it when I found out you were pregnant. It took you leaving to show me what I had lost and what I needed to fight for. I am going to ask you what I should have asked you months ago. Alice Cullen I promise to love you every moment of forever. You make me want to be a better man and without you I have no reason to even try. Will you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

Silence hung in the air so thick that both occupants thought they may choke on it. He was waiting for her reply with bated breath and she had been stunned in to silence. Alice felt as if the walls were closing in on her. She wanted to say yes more than anything in this world yet something was holding her back and keeping her from giving in. She wanted to marry him and have his daughter and create a life with him, but she couldn't. How many times had he promised to change in the past? A hundred? A thousand? All those times it seemed as if this would be the time he did change, but it always backfired and he went back to his old ways. She could not allow that to happen to her again. She knew she had to say no even though her heart was creaming out to say yes.

"I-" She barely got the word out before it caught in her throat. He looked so vulnerable and she knew she would crush his heart and it killed her to do it. She removed his hands from her stomach and stood up. "I am sorry Edward, but I can't marry you. I want to I really do, but it is just-"

She couldn't finish due to the tears in her eyes and the beating of her heart in her ears. She turned and made a dash for the door leaving her ex still on bended knee looking as if he had been frozen in his grief. His expression shattered in to a million pieces before he stood up and swung his arm around knocking all the electronic shit to the floor with a loud crash and sparks. He then tipped over the examining table before storming out of the place. Nobody dared to stop him because they could sense how dangerous he was in this moment. Like a caged lion in a zoo who escapes people realized they should stay far away so as not to be caught in the crossfire.

000000000

"Jasper?" Leah called out as she entered the front door. She had been speaking with a lawyer about adopting her brother and the outlook was good. Her mother had a record and there were so many people who would testify that Seth was better off with Leah. It looked as if this would be an open and shut case. Leah could not wait to tell her boyfriend the good news. Usually he would be waiting at the door greeting her with a smile, but he was not here this time. She found him in the kitchen holding a slip of paper in his scarred up hands, the grim expression on his face instantly putting her on edge. "Jasper what is wrong?"

Jasper had not even heard her come in. He had been too busy rereading the paternity test results, the same results that would tell him whether or not he had a son with Maria. He loved that little boy already and this test would either make or break his new family. "The results of the test came back."

The female mechanic hobbled over to where he was and sat down next to him. She placed her hand on his arm as she tried to get a read of what the results could be. He seemed to be depressed and she was guessing that would mean he did not get the results they had been praying for, but it may not be that at all. "You look sad. Are you not his father?"

The honey blond did not turn to look at her. Instead he simply handed her the paper knowing that she would want to see them herself. "Read the results of the test and see for yourself."

Leah grabbed the paper and let her eyes take in the words and numbers which she did not understand at all. There were percentage signs and stuff, but no direct yes or no. She set the paper down on the table knowing no matter how long she looked at it that she would be unable to make heads or tails of it. "So what does this mean? I don't speak DNA."

Jasper took a deep breath and let his head fall to the table. His for head cracked against the wood loudly and when he spoke his voice ended up a little muffled. "The test has come back inconclusive as to if I am his father or not. There is a good chance I am, but because of my past with drugs it screwed up the test. I didn't know that was a possibility and yet apparently it happens a lot. No matter how many times we redo the test it is going to come out the same. I will never know for sure and because of that we may not be able to fight for him."

The Quilette racers eyes darkened as she pushed herself up from the table and began to pace back and forth. "Yes we can scar face. We can get custody of Jason because I have friends in very high places. I don't care what a piece of paper says. Jason is your son and nothing is going to take him away from us. I lost one child and I will be damned before I lose another. I am going to fix this Jasper I promise."

"Leah what do you think you can do?" He asked while lifting his head to look at her. "We can't change the results with a magic marker."

She raised her eyebrow and smiled slightly. "Like I told you before baby, I have friends in high places. People who owe me a favor and I will fix this. Give me a day and I promise you that Maria will never be able to prove the test said anything other than positive. You have done so much for me in the past scar face and I am going to do something for you and for Jason."

The scared male stood up as well and shook his head. "Darlin' I do not want to you to do anything that could get you in trouble. Maybe I can talk to Maria and work something out. I know her better than anyone and there may be something I can give her in trade. She would trade her son for something of more value to her. That is the way she has always been. It is sad, but it is the truth."

"What she wants the most is you!" Leah snapped and slammed her cane against the tiled floor. "She is going to use him as a way to get you back in her life. She told me as much at the barbeque and I am not going to let her guilt you in to something like being with her. Give me a day Jasper and if you don't like what I am doing then we can try it your way. Whether I have your permission or not I am going to do this. I may look like I lost some of my fire in the accident, but I can promise you I am still the same stubborn Leah Clearwater I was in the past. I will not back down from this no matter how much to try to make me."

He scowled at his girlfriend. "You think I am dumb enough to fall for her tricks like that? It is nice to know you think so fucking highly of me."

The Native American woman scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I know you and I know that she is a manipulating bitch who will use Jason to hold power of you."

They were both glaring at each other and for the first time in month's they had that urge to fuck the fight out of the other. They had not been together since before her accident and right now as they glared the other down they realized how much they missed the other. Both continued to stare each other down before suddenly her cane dropped from her hand and Jasper had her sitting on the counter as he stood between her legs, her fingers gripping his blond curls tightly as he crushed his mouth to hers. The conversation had been forgotten for the time being. All they saw was each other and this had been building up for weeks. Neither realizing how much they missed being together.

TBC…

**AN: Okay so I had to break the Jasper/Leah scene apart. I noticed how long it has been since they slept together and I wanted to have it happen in the next chapter. The next chapter will contain Leah/Jasper sex and Angela/Emmett since somebody said they wanted to see them. Emmett finds out that the undercover cop had been stalking Angela and at first before he knows it was a cop he thinks she was having an affair while he was doing community service and spent that week in jail. Does anyone else feel bad for Edward? In a couple chapters something big happens to Alice/Edward. Anyways, I hope that you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Princess why won't you let me take off your shirt?"**

"**I don't want you to see my scar."**

"**What?"**

"**You heard me Jasper. I do not want you to see my scar." "The one on my leg is ugly enough, but the one on my stomach is horrible."**

"**Darlin you have to know that doesn't bother me. Have you seen me? I am pretty sure my scars out gruesome your own."**

**AND**

"**Ange are you cheating on me?"**

"**How can you even ask me that?"**

"**Because all the signs are there and I found this guy lurking outside your window."**

"**So you assume I am sleeping with him?"**

"**I have seen you talking with him. You went out to lunch with him the other day!"**

"**You've been following me?"**


	107. Chapter 107

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Emmett McCarty was sitting outside on Angela's front step as he waited for her to come home from her college night class. She taught photography for teenagers and loved every second of it. The money she made helped her pay her way through college since her parents had two other kids to support she knew she needed to step and pay her own way. Emmett was prouder of her than he could ever be though right now he was pissed. A pretty beaten up guy was sitting next to him and he knew better than to try and run.

When Angela pulled in to the driveway in her parents used jeep they had given her when they got a minivan the first thing he did was stand up and walk over to her. He kissed her after lifting her chin with his fingers. He wanted to have one last kiss with her if his suspicions were right. "Ange are you cheating on me?"

For a few seconds all Angela could do was blink. Did he really just accuse her of cheating? She and Emmett had never fought about stuff like that before because they trusted each other. Now Angela was wondering what had changed. "How can you even ask me that?"

Emmett sighed and went back over to the steps he had been sitting on. He roughly grabbed the guy he found outside Angela's window by the upper arm and yanked him to his feet. "Because all the signs are there and I found this guy lurking outside your window."

"So you assume I am sleeping with him?" She snapped after looking at who she recognized to be the bloodied version of the undercover cop who had been harassing her. She could feel her heartbeat in her ears. Did her boyfriend know the truth?

The ex-football star raised his eyebrow still holding the guy by the arm. He had never pegged Angela as a cheater, but what else was he supposed to believe? "I have seen you talking with him. You went out to lunch with him the other day!"

"You've been following me?" The female photographer could feel heat flush her face from her anger. How dare he accuse her of something like this? "When have I ever given you a reason not to trust me? I have never cheated on you and I am not about to start now. You know a good way to find out the truth? You should have asked me what was going on! Also, I am highly offended you think I would go after an older man who is obviously married. Did you not see the wedding ring on his finger? He is a married man Emmett and I would never break apart a marriage. What made you jump to the conclusion I was sleeping with him anyways? Why didn't you use your head and go through all of the possibilities? He could be a relative for all you knew."

"Is he?" Emmett asked knowing that this guy was not family. When Angela shook her head he let the guy go and took a step in her direction. The gesture was not threatening because he would never hurt her. "If you are in some kind of trouble Ange you know you can tell me and I will help you."

Her gaze softened slightly as she allowed him to pull her in to his arms. "I am not in trouble Emmett. He's a cop and he wanted-"

She never got to finish because her boyfriend grew rigid and took a step away from her. "You talked to a cop? What did you tell him Angela? Is that why I got in to trouble? Were you trying to knock some sense in to me?"

Emmett did not want to believe that she would ever do anything like that, but a part of him had always been unsure. She was such a good person and he pulled her in to the street racing life. Had he pulled her in to a world she had not been designed for? Had he done something stupid? It wouldn't be the first time he had done something he shouldn't. He loved Angela Webber, but right now he didn't know if he trusted her.

"Are you the reason I got out early?" He continued not allowing her to say anything. "Did you narc on someone Ange? I knew that I couldn't have gotten out on good behavior. What did you do?"

For the first time ever Angela saw her boyfriend as scary. The way his eyes darkened as he looked at her like he did not know her. The way he spun around to face the cop who had not had the good sense to flee. "Emmett I swear I didn't say anything to anybody! You have the wrong idea about all of this and if you just let me explain-"

"I don't want an explanation!" He roared before he threw himself at the cop and tackled him to the ground. He knew that he would get in to trouble for this and yet he did not care. He kept hitting him ignoring her pleas for him to stop. It was when the guy held up his hands and tried to talk that Emmett slowed down in his beating.

"I approached her with an offer." He coughed out and struggled to sit up. It was hard with someone the size of a bear pinning him to the ground and holding a threatening fist over his face. "I told her that I could clear your name if she helped me. All she wanted was for you to come home, but she knew you would never be able to forgive if she said anything and she didn't. I only went after her because I knew if anyone would crack it would be her."

Emmett saw red when he heard this. He grabbed the other man by the back of the neck before throwing him as hard as he could in the direction of the picture window that was right next to the porch. The cop went flying in to it as his body shattered the glass and caused it to spray in every direction. Emmett was in shock over what he had done and Angela hand both of her hands covering her mouth in a silent scream. This could not end well for either of them. They best they could hope for was the cop had not died. Neither really wanted to check and find out so they stood there in shock just simply staring at each other.

0000000

Jasper and Leah had not moved from their positions against the counter. He had her sitting on it as he stood between her legs. He continued kissing her while moving his hands down to unbutton her shirt. Well he tried to do that she and she stopped him. At first he didn't realize her hands were swatting his away until he realized normally he would have had the garment off by now. He paused and pulled away to frown at her. With the way she was using her good leg to rub up and down his inner thigh he knew she wanted what he wanted.

"Princess, why won't you let me take off your shirt?" The scarred male questioned with his lips almost touching hers.

Her blush darkened her skin instantly and her boyfriend was curious now more than ever. He had to put his ear close to her mouth in order to ehar what she was saying when she murmured out an answer. "I don't want you to see my scar."

Jasper felt a confused smile come to settle on his lips. One of her hands was running in his hair and he bent his knees slightly so that he could see her face clearly. "What?"

"You heard me Jasper. I do not want you to see my scar." Leah told him finally meeting his eye. She knew that it was stupid, but she was very self-conscious of the scar on her stomach, the one that had been made due to surgery in order to take out her spleen. She hated the seeing the reminder of what had happened. She hated having to see the scar so close to where her baby would still be growing inside of her had he or she survived the accident. "The one on my leg is ugly enough, but the one on my stomach is horrible."

"Darlin you have to know that doesn't bother me. Have you seen me? I am pretty sure my scars out gruesome your own." Jasper told her with a grin as he pushed her hands to the side and started to unbutton her shirt. "Do you remember what you told me about battle scars being sexy? Well I have to agree with you there. Your scars make you that much more fucking beautiful. You fought one of the most important battles ever. You fought a battle for your life and you won. You came back to me and I don't scar how many scars you have because I find them sexy on you. They are reminders of how fucking strong you are."

His words were like honey as he stripped off her shirt and pulled her down off of the counter. He moved her to the kitchen table though first he made sure to knock everything off and to the floor. He would pick it up later. Gently he laid her down on the table and pressed his lips to her scar. He let his tongue trace the outline of the pink flesh while at the same time using his hands to help her out of her jeans. He was careful not to hurt her leg because he knew she still got pain sometimes and he did not want that to ruin the moment.

"Don't say shit like that." Leah grumbled or well she tried to, but it came out as a groan and moan mixed together. Her fingers fumbled with the zipped of his jeans and soon they were both completely naked on the table. Leah knew she would never be able to eat on this thing again. "My surviving had nothing to do with me and everything to do with the doctors."

The honey blond rolled his eyes as his hands traveled up her bare thighs. He took her uninjured leg and wrapped it around his hip. He bent her other one at the knee slightly in such a way she would not have to put too much weight on it. With one smooth motion he was inside of her and he quickly buried his face in her shoulder. He had missed doing this with her, but now knowing how close he had come to losing her made it even better for him.

"It was all you darlin' and I never want to hear you say otherwise." He told her as they started to move together.

He knew that it was going to be a quick one, but they both knew this. Leah curled her arms around his neck before pressing her lips to his. The words were out of her mouth before she had a chance to think about it. "Scar face I want to try and have another baby with you."

Jasper froze because of her words and the fact he had just cum. He was panting as he looked down at her. For a moment his expression was blank and then suddenly a bright smile spread over his face. In the next second he was off the table with her in his arms as he spun her around. He wasn't sure where the energy was coming from, but he knew that he was so happy right now he felt as if he would explode. "You have no idea how much I want that as well darling! We can talk to your doctor Monday after Alice's baby shower tomorrow. Oh baby you have no idea how happy you made me."

Slinging her over his shoulder he bolted up the stairs with her and Leah could not help it when she laughed. "I am glad that I could make you happy scar face so I think you need to make me very very happy."

The southern male threw her down o this bed before climbing over her and kissing every inch of her face. "Oh I plan to darlin' and you know I always keep my promises."

TBC…

**AN: I am leaving for six days Thursday and I wanted to have this out before then. I know it is not the greatest chapter ever, but I do hope that you all liked it. I would love to hear your thoughts about it. In the next chapter something big happens to Alice, well the next chapter and the one after it. I do have to say that there probably are less than 15 chapters left though there could be more. I never can tell.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Edward how did you get in here?"**

"**The window."**

"**You know Carlisle said you couldn't be here."**

"**Technically I am not breaking any of his rules. He said I couldn't come in the front door."**

"**Edward-"**

"**Just listen to me Alice. All I want you to do is listen and if you still don't want me around then I promise to leave."**

"**Fine you have exactly four minutes before Carlisle and Esme get back."**

"**I only need three." "Leah please hit the music."**

"**Leah you traitor."**

"**Hey what can I say Jasper made me go soft." "Just listen to what he has to say Alice and if you still want him gone I'll kick his ass out the door and beat him with my cane."**

**AND**

"**Where is Alice?"**

"**She went to put some of the baby things in the car. Why?"**

"**Well some blond women stopped by asking for her." "She said she had been invited to the baby shower, but only had time to drop of a present."**

"**Did this woman have a name Seth?"**

"**Tara, Tina, Tiffany, oh she said her name was Tanya."**

"**Fuck!"**

"**Seth you go get Jasper and tell him to get his ass outside." "Cullen wait up I can't run as fast as you can!"**

"**Alice!"**

"**Get her out!" "Get her out before it explodes!"**

"**I'm coming baby just hold on." "Leah I need a knife to cut away the seatbelt."**


	108. Chapter 108

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**CONTEST: OH and I am thinking of holding a contest. I have a lot of people who love this story and so I am doing a contest where you guys can write a one-shot of any length about one of the characters or even a moment with one of the couples. It can be any rating and any length. It has to be like and outtake a moment you think would have happened in the story. Just leave your idea for it in a review and I will let you know if it is ok to write. The prizes will be:**

**1****st****: A four-shot any length about any pairing, any rating, Ah, AU, or anything and a vid based on your one-shot.**

**2****nd****: A two-shot of any length, pairing, and rating and a vid based on your one-shot.**

**3****rd****: A one-shot any length, pairing, and rating and a short vid based on your one-shot.**

Alice Cullen was in her old room at her adopted parent's house. She needed to get away from the party for a few minutes so that she would be able to catch her breath. Everyone at the baby shower was touching her stomach and telling how beautiful she looked with the glow of pregnancy. They were being too nice to her because of everything which had happened to her and that bothered her. The only people who weren't being fake around her were Leah, Rose, Jasper, Jacob, Seth, Emmett, and Angela.

A noise at the window caught her attention and she turned her head to see her ex-boyfriend knocking on the glass as he balanced on a dangerously high tree branch. When they had been together and still living here Edward would sneak out of his window and use the tree in the back yard to get to her room. He was lucky he did not fall and break his neck.

Moving as quickly as she could with her beach ball of a stomach Alice opened the window and helped him inside. She kept her voice down not wanting to alert people to his presence. "Edward, how did you here? Why are you here?"

"The window." The bronze haired racer replied knowing full well she had not meant that. "I came because I had to see you. Our last encounter did not end the way I had hoped and I knew that I needed to speak with you. I am not leaving until you listen to what I have to say."

"You know Carlisle said you couldn't be here." Alice sighed with a shake of her head.

Since the incident at the hospital Carlisle had made it clear he wanted nothing to do with his son. He did not like knowing his son hated him, but he would not apologize for stating the truth. The two men may not get along yet they had so much in common it wasn't even funny. They were both stubborn to the point they would die before either admitted defeat. If only Edward and Carlisle could see that the other only wanted to live up to the others expectations then everything would be a whole lot better than it currently happened to be.

He shrugged and reached out to take her hand. He began pulling her out of the room and down the stairs. What he wanted to say to her everyone had to hear. If she wouldn't listen to him when they were alone then maybe she would listen if there was a whole room of people. "Technically I am not breaking any of his rules. He said I couldn't come in the front door."

"Edward-" The smaller woman tried to drag her feet on the carpeted floor. She did not want a scene at the baby shower and she was pretty sure that it would happen if she allowed him to pull her down the stairs. She was not exactly sure what he had planned and she was not sure she wanted to find out.

Once they had made it back down to the party he forced her to sit down in a chair before kneeling in front of her. He held both of her small hands in his, his green eyes begging her to just hear him out this once. "Just listen to me Alice. All I want you to do is listen and if you still don't want me around then I promise to leave."

"Fine you have exactly four minutes before Carlisle and Esme get back." She huffed and crossed her arms. Alice knew that she needed to not let her emotions get the best of her.

"I only need three." He replied while standing up and turning in the direction of Leah Clearwater. He nodded to her with a small smile. If it had not been for her help then none of this would've been possible in the first place. She wasn't half as bad as he had first thought. "Leah please hit the music."

Alice let her green eyes widen in slight anger and astonishment. "Leah you traitor!"

"Hey what can I say Jasper made me go soft." Leah defended and turned on the stereo while still speaking to her midget sized friend. "Just listen to what he has to say Alice and if you still want him gone I'll kick his ass out the door and beat him with my cane."

Leah would never have agreed to help him had he not talked her in to it. He convinced Leah that he truly did love Alice and that was not an easy thing to do since the female mechanic was not easily convinced of anything. Somehow though Edward had gotten through to her. He managed to show her how much he was willing to go through for his small pregnant ex. Leah could even admit that she didn't completely hate the douche bag anymore.

After Leah pressed play on a cd the first cords of Phil Collin's 'Groovy Kind Of Love' started and Alice let her eyes widen. Edward was going to sing their song in front of everyone? He hated public displays of affection since he always said that it made him seem like a fag. Yet here he was standing in front of her with a dazzling smile in a room full of friends and family as the words started to come out from the speakers.

_When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do  
Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue  
When you're close to me, I can feel your heart beat  
I can hear you breathing in my ear  
Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love_

Edward grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to his feet. He spun her around once as he continued to sing along with the words. He ignored everyone else in the room and focused solely on her. One of his hands reached out to rest on her stomach and his thumb caressed the stretched skin below her belly button. He could feel his daughter kick underneath his fingers.

_Anytime you want to you can turn me onto_  
_Anything you want to, anytime at all_  
_When I kiss your lips, ooh I start to shiver_  
_Can't control the quivering inside_  
_Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love, oh_

When he sang this part he actually kissed her softly. His smile still firmly in place though his eyes had started to water. He was putting himself out there in a way he had never done before and if he were truthful with himself he feared her rejecting him yet again. Someone can only take so much rejection even if they deserve it. Edward knew that she had a right to never forgive him for fucking Tanya, but he honestly did not know how he would live without her. Not when he had done everything he could think of to show that he did have it within himself to change.

_When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do_  
_Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue_  
_When I'm in your arms, nothing seems to matter_  
_My whole world could shatter, I don't care_  
_Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love_  
_We got a groovy kind of love_  
_We got a groovy kind of love, oh_  
_We got a groovy kind of love_

When the song ended the bronze haired male fell to his knees in front of her. He continued to ignore everyone surrounding them. "Alice I wish that I could go back in time and change what I did. I wish that night could be erased, but it can't and we both know this. I have had a lot of time to think about this and I truly believe it was a test for you and I. We can handle anything because surely our past shows that. I want to be with you and I want to have the life we should've had when you told me you were pregnant. I can be a good man, but I need you with me to do that. Without you I don't want to be anything especially not a good man. Since the moment I met you I have wanted to be the best person I could be. I was just too scared to realize it. Alice Cullen will you give me another chance? A chance to prove that I can be the man you deserve and more?"

Alice was quiet for a few seconds as her expression shifted quickly. Finally she threw her arms around him as tears stained her cheeks. "I swear to god that if you hurt me again I won't ever speak to you again. I am not saying that I forgive you, but I am willing to work on us because without you I don't know who I am. Plus you sang for me so I would say you earned one shot to fix things. Hurt me again and I will sick our friends after your dumb ass!"

Edward picked her up and spun her around before pressing his lips to hers. He kissed her soft and slow. When they were finished he caressed her cheek. "I swear that I will never fail you again."

00000000

An hour later and the party had started reaching its end. Guests had started leaving and Alice was putting all her of new stuff in her car. Edward had managed to convince her to come home and she would be moving back in with him as soon as possible. It seemed as if things may actually work out between the pair and Jasper and Leah couldn't be happier for them.

Suddenly Seth came in to the house looking out of breath as he cast his gaze around the room almost as if he was searching for someone and it turned out he had been. "Where is Alice?"

Edward who had his arms filled with baby things chose to answer. Sometimes he got the feeling Seth may have a crush on Alice and while Edward would've been pissed he actually found it rather cute. "She went to put some of the baby things in the car. Why?"

"Well some blond women stopped by asking for her." The Quilette teen replied as he picked up a box which held a new crib. He started for the door with it. "She said she had been invited to the baby shower, but only had time to drop of a present."

"Did this woman have a name Seth?" Leah asked because something about what he had said did not feel right. Instantly a bad feeling had started to creep up her spine as she leaned against her cane.

Seth scrunched up his nose as he tried to remember. To be honest he hadn't been paying a lot of attention to the women. She seemed to be kind of twitchy and not all there in the head. "Tara, Tina, Tiffany, oh she said her name was Tanya."

A crash indicated that Edward had dropped his arm load of gifts to the floor before bolting to the door. "Fuck!"

"Seth you go get Jasper and tell him to get his ass outside." Leah snapped and did her best to chase after Cullen. She had a hard time with her cane and all, but she wasn't too far behind him. "Cullen wait up I can't run as fast as you can!"

When he finally made it outside he was happy to see Alice opening the door to the SUV Carlisle had gotten her a few weeks earlier. She had just sat down and started the car when suddenly a loud boom filled the air as the passenger's side of the car exploded in to a fit of flames and debris. It looked as if it had been a car bomb of some sort that had not entirely exploded. Only half of it had worked. Smoke quickly started to fill the air.

"Alice!" The copper haired racer screamed from where he had landed on the ground. Because he had been so close to the SUV the blast had thrown him backwards. He scrambled to his feet before making to the driver's side door. He could see gas leaking out from the bottom and knew he had to get her out before the rest of the car exploded as well. He could see the mother of his child inside and she looked relatively unharmed other than a gash on her for head from where her head hit the steering wheel. "Ali baby I need you to undo the seatbelt so I can lift you out of the car. We need to get you out of here."

"Get her out!" Leah hollered as she finally made it over to him. She could hear Jasper coming up behind her to help Edward get Alice. Everyone could smell the gas and they knew it was only a matter of a few moments before the rest of the vehicle burst in to flame. "Get her out before it explodes!"

"I'm coming baby just hold on." Edward muttered when he heard Alice tell him that the seatbelt was stuck. He wrenched the door open all the way and pulled at the seatbelt hoping to get it off though he had no luck. "Leah I need a knife to cut away the seatbelt."

Jasper was next to him with a pocket knife. They quickly cut the belt away and Edward grabbed her top half while Jasper got ahold of her legs. They both knew that moving her was dangerous, but they didn't have a choice. They would have to risk injury to get her out safely. Working together Jasper and Edward managed to get her out of the car seconds before it exploded. Edward threw his body over hers to protect her from the heat of the flames as Jasper did the same. Both men could feel some of their skin on their backs start to burn, but neither caught fire. They would have second degree burns most likely.

"Edward…" Alice groaned and put her hands on her stomach as she was suddenly hit with a sharp pain and wetness leaked out between her legs. "Edward I think my water just broke."

TBC…

**AN: Please don't hate me for the cliff hanger because it had to be this way. Be happy I updated today at all. The trip to the Twilight convention in Baltimore was so hard on me and I am ordered to stay in bed, but I wanted to get this out and I did it for you my lovely readers. I have to say the convention was AMAZING! Kiowa Gordon is like the sweetest guy on the planet. My father and I gave him a centerpiece we made and he adored it. He was nice enough to let us have a picture and he talked to me for a while. Tinsel Corey got a centerpiece I made and I have to admit she is so nice. She talked to me a lot as well. She is a very down to earth person. Boo Boo Stewart sweetest kid alive. Tyson Houseman is cool, he is funny. Chaske Spencer is nice as well and very cool with the fans. Peter Facinelli is hilarious. I had such a great time! I met a lot of interesting people and if you like parodies check out the Hillywood Show.**

**Anyways for those of you who are worried about Alice and the baby do not fear because they survive. I wouldn't do that to you all. I want to thank one of my friends on FF for suggesting the song groovy kind of love as a song to use. In the next chapter it is continued so you have more Edward/Alice/baby moments and I need to know if you want to see Jasper/Maria/Leah or an Edward/Carlisle thing for the second half.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	109. Chapter 109

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"Give her something for pain you moron!" Edward practically screamed at the male nurse who was in the emergency room when Alice had been brought in. He was taking her vitals and acting way to calm for the bronze haired racers liking. He could not stand to see his Alice screaming every few minutes when a contraction hit her. He was about ready to pull his hair out or hold somebody at gun point until they did something to ease her suffering. "Can you not see she is in agony? If you don't give her something for pain soon I will call my father and I know he will get your ass fired. This is his adopted daughter you are letting suffer!"

Alice was near hysteria at this point. Her hands clutched at her stomach protectively and her legs curled up under her. She would not let anyone near her other than Edward and the male nurse who only had her permission to get close for the sake of the baby. "Edward it is too soon. I still have almost two months to go. It's too soon for me to have the baby! I don't have anything ready and if I have the baby now she could be sickly or too small. What if her lungs are not developed all the way?"

Edward stroked her hair soothingly as he tried to conceal his real fear. He worried about exactly the same things she did. He also worried about Alice since she was so small and her size could cause complications in the birth. "Ali baby everything is going to be alright I promise. The doctors said that they can do the C-Section which is safer for the both of you. The baby is not under stress right now and we are in the best place for a premature baby to be born. Everything is going to be fine."

A tall man around Carlisle's age came in holding a clipboard. He hummed for a few seconds before looking up. "Ms. Cullen I am Dr. Armond and I want to tell you that you need to relax. When you worry the baby worries and we do not want to get your heart rate up. Now the drugs we were using to try and stop the labor are not working, but that is to be expected. Your body has gone through a lot and your little girl is anxious to get out and see you. We are going to prep you for delivery right now and I am going to be delivering the baby myself. I understand that Carlisle is your adopted father and I have called him to let him know what is happening. He is on his way here, but he cannot make it in time to deliver himself as he wanted. In my opinion it is safer to take the baby now rather than to wait for him to arrive."

When he left the small pregnant woman turned to her once again boyfriend. She clutched his hands in terror. "This is all wrong Edward! It wasn't supposed to happen this way. We were supposed to be married first! We were supposed to have a little house with a white fence and a dog named Barney. This is all wrong and I don't want it to happen like this! You tell that doctor that I am not ready and if I am not ready then this is not happening. I can't have a baby today because I have to finish getting things ready. The crib needs put together and and-"

"And you need not worry about that." The father of her child assured her while using his free hand to caress her cheek. "Right now you need to concentrate on the fact our daughter is coming. Yes it is sooner than we expected and maybe we went about this all the wrong way, but I love you and what's done is done. We can't change anything and I am just grateful that the car bomb did not work the way it was meant to. I could of lost the both of you and thank god I didn't. Now I need you to relax baby and I swear I will be with you every step of the way. I also promise that as soon as you are out of here I am going to marry you like I should have the moment I met you."

When the nurses came in with a gown for Edward to slip in to he left and changed as quickly as he could. His hands were shaking as he was lead back to the operating room where they were numbing Alice from the waist down. He went to stand by her head and smiled reassuringly as they started. He decided to try and distract her from what was going on. "You know I was just thinking about the first time we went on an actual date. It took me _months_ to get you to agree and finally you did. I don't think you have any idea how nervous I was. I think I drove Jasper insane with the way I behaved."

Hearing his words Alice smiled as she got lost in the memory. "You were so nervous and I have to admit it was extremely cute. I mean I had become so used to seeing you as a cocky ass and then you were so nervous and sweet and like all the guys I had read about in the romance books Esme bought me. You bought me flowers and-"

In a rare moment her boyfriend actually blushed. "Err actually I stole them. I tried to buy flowers, but the fucking flower shop was closed and so I went to the cemetery down the street and did a little grave robbing. I made sure they were fresh though."

"Well that's creepy and romantic at the first time." Alice stated with a smile and then her eyes filled with tears. He could not tell if they were tears of happiness or not. "When you kissed me for the for the first time that night I knew that I would never love another man. Edward what are we going to do if the baby doesn't make it?"

Green eyes filled with a flash of concern. "We don't need to worry about that because she is going to be fine. She is a Cullen after all you know and we are stubborn fuckers."

She laughed and squeezed his hand. "That we are indeed. Edward I want her middle name to be Leah. She has been there for me in ways I can never repay. I think she deserves that."

"I like that." He told her with a nod of approval. "I was thinking of a first name and I hope you like it. You know Jasper is my best friend and we both know that we would be nowhere without him and I was thinking what if we named her after him. Well not exactly after him, but I was thinking Jasmine. Jasmine Leah Cullen has a certain ring to it I think."

Before Alice could reply a sharp cry pierced the air and his eyes darted in the direction of the sound. A bloody and yet beautiful little girl was screaming her head off and he instantly felt love swell in his heart for her. He watched as the doctors cleaned her off before handing her to him to hold. The nurse said to make it quick since they needed to get her in to an incubator since she was so small, other than size though she seemed to be in perfect health.

Edward smiled down at his little girl before settling her in Alice's arms. "It looks like she inherited your set of lungs Ali-Cat."

00000000

Carlisle was rushing down the hall as soon as he had gotten to the hospital. Esme would be coming as soon as she could. When the blond doctor heard what had happened he was terrified. He had been on his cellphone with a nurse during the whole C-Section in case something went wrong. When he learned everything was alright he felt a bit better though he knew he would not be completely at ease until he saw Alice and the baby with his own eyes. When he made it down to the paternity ward he saw his son sitting in a chair in front of the glass as a doctor bandaged some minor burns. It appeared Edward had not been willing to leave the sight of his daughter and his father could not blame him.

"How is she?" Carlisle asked as he got closer and much to his surprise his son leapt out of the chair before sprinting in his direction and wrapping his arms around him.

"Dad!" He cried in relief as he forgot all about the hate he was supposed to feel for his father. All he could feel at this moment was happiness and he wanted to share that with anyone and everyone. "I am happy to say that you have a healthy granddaughter. She is three and half pounds, but they said it is to be expected since she is early and the size of her mother. She is seven inches long with a head full of copper curls. Mommy is doing great as well though for the moment she is sleeping."

"Does my grand baby have a name?" The doctor questioned with a smile as he pressed his hand again the glass and let his gaze land on her. She was beautiful and this may make him biased since she was his granddaughter, but Carlisle truly believed a cuter baby could not exist. "She looks like you did when you were born with her hair I mean. You had the curliest hair I had ever laid eyes on."

Edward had never heard his father talk about him as a baby. Usually he was always putting his lifestyle down and this was a great surprise. "I think Jasmine Leah Cullen looks more like her mother, but that could just be me. She is so small dad and when they let me hold her I thought that I would break her or something. Then I saw her tiny face and I swear-"

The older male cut him off with a fond smile. "You swear that she smiled at you even though that is not supposed to be possible. When she smiled you believed that the world stopped for a split second. You wondered if she wasn't an angel because you could never and will never be able to understand how someone like you could help bring something so perfect in to the world."

"Exactly." His bronze haired son agreed. For a moment the father and son duo simply chose to look through the glass and stare at Jasmine. Then Edward cleared his throat nervously. He had been talking to a therapist about his issues with his father and he knew that not everything in his life that he had done wrong could be blamed on his father. "I am sorry for hitting you the last time I saw you. I haven't been the best son and I know that. I was a selfish prick and I am working on that. I want to give Alice and Jasmine the life they deserve and I want to be a family. I do not want just the three of us to be a family either. I would like for Jasmine to know her grandparents. It won't be easy, but I want to try dad. I want to go to counseling with you and mom if you will agree."

Carlisle placed his hand on Edward's shoulder. "You cannot take all the blame for our problems. You were right when you said I never supported you. I never wanted to understand what you wanted in life. I wanted you to be like me because I wanted you to be happy. I am sorry for making you feel like you were never good enough and if you are willing to try then so am I. I do love you son no matter how angry I can get at times with the way you act."

Both men hugged and they knew that this was a start. Things would not be perfect and yet maybe in the end they could be a family. Families were never perfect, but they stuck together and that is what both males wanted. After a long over-do hug both of them continued to watch the baby through the glass. It was odd how something so small could change everything for the better.

TBC…

**AN: Now I was going to have a Leah/Jasper or Jasper/Maria scene and yet I thought this was needed you know? I really wanted Carlisle and Edward to agree to try and fix things. I mean they are not magically fine, but things will get better for them and I wanted to show that. I hope that you all liked this chapter and in the next chapter we will get back to Leah and Jasper. There will be a Leah/Alice moment and then a Leah/Jasper/Maria drama scene. I know more drama, but I had this planned a long time ago. Do not worry though it is nothing heart breaking or anything like that. I do hope that you all enjoyed this and I would love to hear your thoughts. Also please let me know if you are interested in the contest.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**She is beautiful."**

"**Thank you Leah." "I want you to be the god mother. Are you alright?"**

"**Yeah I just.." "I wish we could have raised our babies together you know? I think they would have been friends."**

"**I know they would have been, but we can still have kids around the same age. Mine will be older of course and therefore wiser."**

"**You wish shorty."**

"**No Leah I know this for a fact."**

**AND**

"**I want Jason."**

"**Well we don't always get what we want do we Jazzy?"**

"**You don't even want him Maria." "I know you and being a mother is the last thing on your mind. Let me have him and give him the life he deserves."**

"**He needs a mother."**

"**And he will have one."**

"**Who your Quilette whore?" "I don't think so babe."**


	110. Chapter 110

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It had been two days since Alice gave birth to her daughter. Both mother and baby were doing better than expected and the doctors told Alice that by the end of the week she would go home and as soon as Jasmine reached five pounds she would be released as well. At the moment Alice was holding her daughter having just breast fed her while Edward crashed in a chair next to her. He hadn't left her side once other than to get food, go to the bathroom, and check on Jasmine every hour or so.

Leah stood in the door way watching her best friend hold the beautiful baby in her arms. A flash of pain passed through her eyes before she squashed it down. She was happy for Alice and Edward, but a part of her wished that she and Jasper would have been able to have this. Minus the car bomb part of the story of course. "She is beautiful."

"Thank you Leah." The new mother said with a smile as she looked up at her Native American friend as she stepped in to the room and came to stand by the bed. Alice could see so much emotion the female mechanic was trying to hide. She decided to try and brighten the situation. She had talked to Edward about this and much to her surprise he had agreed without putting up a fight. "I want you to be the god mother. Are you alright?"

For a few minutes Leah was frozen. Alice wanted her to be the god mother? Why would anyone want her to have anything to do with their child? What if she held the little girl and did something wrong like drop her on her head? What if when she was older she gave her the wrong advice? Who in their right minds would want Leah Clearwater to influence a child? Then she realized that she should be honored the midget wanted her anywhere near her kid.

"Yeah I just.." She paused and reached down to run the tip of her index finger against little Jasmine's cheek. She could see it all in her mind. She could see her and Jasper's son or daughter playing with Alice and Edward's daughter and it killed her. Leah had to grasp her cane to make sure that she would not topple over from the sudden stab of sadness in her. She truly had thought she had gotten past the gut wrenching pain and yet apparently she may never be completely over it and she was alright knowing that since she would never want to forget her unborn baby. "I wish we could have raised our babies together you know? I think they would have been friends."

Alice frowned sadly and nodded in agreement. After a second she motioned for Leah to come closer and before the Quilette woman had a chance to react little Jasmine was in her arms looking up at her with tired little eyes full of curiosity. "I know they would have been, but we can still have kids around the same age. Mine will be older of course and therefore wiser."

"You wish shorty." An eye roll never fully made its completion considering Leah was too busy looking down at the tiny little life resting in her arms. She was terrified that she may drop the baby if one of her legs went out on her, but used all of her effort to stay on her feet.

"No Leah I know this for a fact." The tiny woman teased back before she grew serious. "I know that nothing is ever going to take back the pain of your loss Leah, but you should know that one day you are going to make a wonderful mother and when that day comes you will know it was meant to be. Right now was not your time to be a mom though that does not mean you are not meant to be a god mother. I want Jasmine to know that it is ok to be a strong and independent woman. If I could wish for her to have one thing then it would be for her to have your spirit. I would be honored for my little girl to grow up with ten percent of your strength."

"Well I guess she is going to need to someone who will teach her how to drive since neither of her parents seems to be very good at it." A smile came to rest on Leah's face as she handed the little bundle of pink back to her mother. All this gushy talk was making her very uncomfortable and she needed a bit of fresh hair before all of the emotion choked her. "Plus she is going to need someone to teach her how to fight, for right now though Aunt Leah needs a cigarette and to find uncle Jasper. I am going to let you guys get some rest, but I promise to visit again tomorrow first thing in the morning. I will bring Seth along as well since he doesn't have school considering it is the weekend. He has been chomping at the bit to see baby Cullen. Ugh baby Cullen that kid is going to need to know how to fight if she has to live with that last name. You sure that you don't want to marry me so she can have a real last name?"

A groggy male voice answered as Edward stood up rubbing his eyes briefly before taking his daughter and cuddling her close to his chest. He made sure to press a quick kiss to his girlfriends for head as well. "Yes because Clearwater is such a strong name. It was very creative of your ancestors to put two words together to create your last name. At least Cullen is original and not something descriptive. Anyways, don't you have a boyfriend you should be bothering right about now? The way you two seem attached at the hip is almost frightening."

Leah flipped him off as she went to find her boyfriend, but stopped in the doorway when one thought popped in to her mind. "Damn as a god mother I am going to have to cut back on my swearing and rude gestures. The things I am going to do for this kid and she is only two days old. I pity the guys whose hearts she will break when she is older."

The bronze haired male and pixie like women spoke at the same time. "What are you talking about dating? When she is sixteen we are going to have 'no boys allowed' tattooed in to her skin! It will be in bright neon colors too!"

"So she is going to be lesbian then?" The female mechanic quickly disappeared around the corner with a grin on her face. She loved teasing that pair and now she would have more and more ways to tease them. This was a great thing in her mind. Anything to annoy not so Sullen Cullen anymore was a good thing indeed.

0000000

Jasper had just been in the gift shop buying his new and not blood related niece the biggest teddy bear ever created. The fluffy pink bear was actually taller than Alice and maybe even Edward. Some would say it was over kill, but Jasper thought it was perfect. The littlest, cutest, and newest member of their odd family deserved a great gift in to this world. So now he was whistling on his way back to Alice's hospital room when the sight of his ex-girlfriend stopped him dead in his tracks.

At first he was going to walk in the other direction and then he remembers that he wanted to talk to her about Jason. With long strides he quickly made it to her. He chose to be blunt and get the topic out in the open. It was the best way to go where Maria happened to be concerned. "I want Jason."

The Spanish beauty quirked one eye brow and licked her bottom lip. She knew what he wanted and she also knew he would not be getting it unless he gave her what she wanted in return. It wasn't that she loved her son because let's face it, Maria had no motherly love or concern for her son, but she did want a reason to keep Jasper in her life and Jason provided that. "Well we don't always get what we want do we Jazzy?"

"You don't even want him Maria." The honey blond told her with a sigh of utter aggravation. He wanted his son and he did not want to play mind games to have to get him. Why was she trying to act as if she actually cared about what happened to him? Maria did not care about anyone other than herself and never would that change. "I know you and being a mother is the last thing on your mind. Let me have him and give him the life he deserves."

The scarred southerner knew that he could do it too. He could give Jason a good life. He would pay for the best schooling, support him in anything he showed interest in, do little league games, and make sure the boy got therapy for the hell Maria put him through. He would do all of that and more. He wanted to do all of that and more. He wanted himself, Jason, Seth, and Leah to be a family. He wanted to be a real family and he thought that after everything they had all been through they deserved that at the very least.

"He needs a mother." Maria hissed her eyes narrowing when she realized that in his mind he would have a mother, but it wouldn't be her. She would be damned if she ever let that Quilette bitch raise her son. She would kill him first or give him up to DHS.

Jasper met her defiant gaze head on. In his opinion Jason would have the best mother out there out of all potential mothers. "And he will have one."

"Who your Quilette whore?" She snapped as her eyes grew impossibly dark and small. This was a dangerous side of Maria that nobody should ever see. If the blond racer was not careful he could end up unleashing a monster. "I don't think so babe. If you want your son then are going to have to give me something that I want."

"What do you want?" Jasper asked willing to almost give her anything if it meant he could have full custody of Jason.

What he had not been prepared for was when she grabbed the back of his neck and forced her lips on his. Her fingers digging deeply in to his skin in order to stop him from pulling away from her. Maria bit his bottom lip hard as she tried to force his mouth open with her tongue, but failed. After a few seconds of a very unpleasant and forced kiss for Jasper she pulled back with a Chesire cat pleased grin. She looked absolutely smug and self-satisfied that scared her ex-lover.

"That is all I wanted." She told him with her tone sounding smug and almost giddy. She leaned up so that her lips were right up against his ear. "You should look behind you Jazzy. You gave me wanted so you have my word and you can have Jason, but I would rethink trying to have a happy family now because there is no way in hell she is ever going to forgive you now. Trying having the perfect life you want now."

Jasper slowly turned around knowing that he was not going to like what he saw and he was fucking right. He saw Leah looking at him with the most broken expression he had ever seen her wear before. He half expected her to rush at him and kick his ass yet her reaction was worse. She opened her mouth and spoke the only words that could hurt him more than knowing he had hurt her. "I trusted you."

Then she was gone running down the hall without her cane. She had dropped it and despite the horrible pain she continued running needing to get out of there. The accusation of her words following them both. She had trusted him and he broke her trust after promising never to do it. The strong foundation looked to be crumbling around them.

TBC…

**AN: Do not be angry with me because this had to happen. Some things I have had planned since the start and this is one of them. Now I have good news, remember when I said there would be like ten chapters left? Well there may be a bit more than that before this is finished. Hopefully not too many, but still some left. There are a few big things that have to happen before the end. Anyways I do hope that you all liked this chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts as usual, and please do the contest it would make me so very happy!**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Stupid stupid stupid!" "How could I be so fucking stupid?"**

"**Leah what's wrong?"**

"**The car won't start."**

"**Where is Jasper? I am sure he could fix it."**

"**Jasper Hale needs to burn in hell!" "Work you stupid car!"**

**AND**

"**Why did you do it?" "You promised you wouldn't hurt me scar face!"**

"**She kissed me princess."**

"**Did you kiss her back?"**

"**No."**

"**Then why do you look happy? Did you want to hurt me? Was this a game all along?"**

"**I am happy because we did it Leah. She agreed to give me Jason. I didn't know what she wanted, but she kissed me out of the blue and then gave me Jason. I never meant to hurt you, but I have my son. We have our son Leah and don't let a meaningless kiss ruin that."**

"**You still hurt me."**

"**You know I didn't mean to." "We have faced death and everything else so please do not tell me that you are going to let this destroy what we have fought so hard to keep."**


	111. Chapter 111

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"Stupid stupid stupid!" The russet skinned woman ran as fast as she could while slamming her hand against her for-head. She couldn't get the image of Jasper and that stupid Mexican skank out of her head. He had kissed her when he swore he would never hurt Leah. Did he think that by kissing his ex it would somehow make her happy? "How could I be so fucking stupid? I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved with him. Fucking sex drive is ruining my life."

Finally she made it to the car or more importantly Jasper's Mustang Roushe. She quickly got inside and tried to start, but for some reason the stupid thing had turned against her. She had been hoping that she could aim for a tree and jump out just in enough time to watch his stupid car explode in to tiny pieces. She tried turning the key in the ignition again and still nothing. "Not you too!"

Slamming her head against the steering wheel she tried again and again the stupid car stayed silent after the initial whine of it trying to start. Why did fate fucking hate her so much? She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs and so she did exactly as her eyes threatened to spill buckets of tears and yet she held them in because she would not cry over another man. The street racer had promised her-self that the day she cried the last time over Sam Uley.

After a few deep breaths the female mechanic knew she couldn't stay here. She pulled out her cell phone and called Jacob. He would come and get her if she asked. It took him a few seconds to answer and when he did she couldn't say anything at first. All she could do was let out a strangled sob and yet for Jacob that was enough. "Leah what's wrong?"

"The car won't start." Her voice was cracking as she tried again to start the damn thing. When it remained silent she started to get hysterical. The pitch of her voice went higher as she slammed the hand not holding the phone against the dashboard. "I need to get out of here Jake. I can't stay here please come get me."

Jacob picked up his keys off the counter before shrugging at Rosalie when she asked what was wrong. He figured that maybe seeing Alice and the baby had been too much for her to handle. If that were the case his cousin would be better off with Jasper. "Where is Jasper? I am sure he could fix it."

"Jasper Hale needs to burn in hell!" The female mechanic snapped without really meaning to. Hearing his name only served to piss her off in this moment. Slamming the door of the car she popped the hood to take a look underneath. A quick look under the hood told her that it wasn't anything she could fix without further inspection and she did not have time for that. She hazards a guess that it was probably the battery. Which was something she could do nothing about in this moment. With a rush of anger she slammed the hood down and kicked the tire. "Work you stupid car! Fuck it I am going to walk. Forget that I even called Jake just forget it."

Her cousin never had time to stop her before she hung up the phone. Leah went to storm off when suddenly her leg gave out from under her and she crumpled to the ground. This was just fucking great she thought to herself as she used her arms to drag herself in to a sitting position up against the front right tire of the Roushe. She let her head fall back as she closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

She needed to figure this out. She needed time to think about what she was going to do. The Quilette woman felt overwhelmed at this point in time. She wasn't sure how to feel about any of this. All she knew was there was a pain in her chest that had nothing to do with exerting herself by running from the hospital as if she had been on fire. She needed to go home, but where was home? She couldn't go back to _his _house after what she had seen and yet she knew without a doubt that she would not be welcomed back to La Push with open arms. Maybe Embry would be willing to take her in.

Opening her eyes when she heard someone calling her name she saw Jasper there heading towards her and Leah panicked. As quickly as she could she got up on one leg and proceeded to hop to the driver's side door. As soon as she got there the first thing she did was throw her body inside of the car and slam the door. Her finger had just barely clicked the automatic lock button when the southern male started pulling at the door handle.

"Go fuck yourself!" She hollered through the glass of the window before trying to start the car for what felt to be the millionth time in five minutes. When it did not roar to life she looked out the window at her boyfriend who happened to still be standing there pulling at the door handle in vain. "What part of go fuck yourself do you not understand? I don't want to see your fucking face for a while and if I didn't see it again for a hundred years it still would be way too soon for me."

"Will you just listen to me?" Jasper begged having stopped his struggle with the locked door. "Let me explain before you do something stupid which I know you will because I know you."

"Why should I listen to you at all?" Leah narrowed her eyes in anger. She hated Jasper fucking Hale and if she got the change she would finish what Sam had started. He thought he had scars now well then he wouldn't want to see what her version of his scarred body would include. "I am not going to listen to anything you have to say since it will all be lies anyways. Was anything you told ever told me the truth?"

Jasper sighed feeling a heavy weight on his heart. He needed her to listen to him, but he knew how stubborn she could be when she wanted. "I have never lied to Leah and I am not about to start now. Give me a chance to explain princess please."

00000000

The second that Leah had disappeared around the corner Jasper had flown after her. He ignored his ex as focused on trying her, but damn it she had been so fucking fast. When he turned the corner he could not find her. The scarred male immediately started searching every area of the hospital. He ran down hallways, asked every person he passed if they had seen her, and even tried calling her yet of course for obvious reasons she did not pick up.

Finally when he had just given up hope he realized there was nowhere she could go without the car. When he came to this conclusion the scarred male changed direction and ran as fast as he could in the direction of the parking lot. He silently prayed she hadn't left yet. He couldn't stand for her to drive when she was upset and she was so apparently upset with good reason. It was all Maria's fucking fault and he would take some of the blame, but she needed to know that he hadn't kissed her back and that he had not known what she had been planning.

He found her leaning against the car. A quick glance told him Leah's leg must have given out under her. He started to sprint towards her and then she suddenly was inside the car hitting the door locks the exact second his fingers wrapped around the door handle in an effort to open the door. At first the Native American mechanic would not listen to him, but after a few minutes when he managed to catch his breath she looked at him. Her expression tore his heart open and he pressed his hand to the glass without really knowing he was doing it in the first place.

"Why did you do it?" Her dark eyes like knives accusing him of many different things while at the same time relaying how badly she was hurting. "You promised you wouldn't hurt me scar face!"

The scarred racer left his hand on the cold glass. What could he say other than the truth? Honesty was supposed to be the best policy after all and going in to a long lengthy story would not help his case in this instance. "She kissed me princess."

"Yes I saw that part." She practically growled out letting him know that was not an acceptable answer to her question. "Did you kiss her back?"

"No." And that was the truth. The second Maria's lips had touched his all he wanted to do was push her away. The thing that had stopped him from doing so was the fact he hadn't expected it and had no time to prepare. She had caught him off guard and that is what had become his downfall and what led him to be in this current situation.

"Then why do you look happy? Did you want to hurt me? Was this a game all along?" It was pretty clear Leah did not believe him.

Jasper did not hesitate to explain his happiness. He had hope that maybe telling her the good news would make her see that while he hurt her something good come out of it. "I am happy because we did it Leah. She agreed to give me Jason. I didn't know what she wanted, but she kissed me out of the blue and then gave me Jason. I never meant to hurt you, but I have my son. We have our son Leah and don't let a meaningless kiss ruin that."

"You still hurt me." The reply was only four words and yet these four words said so much. They reminded him of the night he told her he loved her and that he would never hurt her. It reminded him off all he had done to keep her safe and it reminded her of all the things she loved about him and it caused the hurt to almost trouble.

"You know I didn't mean to." He whispered hanging his head down. He did not cry often and right now he wanted to cry for so many reasons. Was he no better than Edward for having hurt her? He had not intentionally hurt her, but hurting someone by choice or not is still hurting them. "We have faced death and everything else so please do not tell me that you are going to let this destroy what we have fought so hard to keep?"

Leah let her head fall against the steering wheel as she thought about the truth behind his words. They had been through so much in less than a year. More than one couple should have to go through for one lifetime. If she let that go how dumb would that make her? He told her that he didn't kiss back and she wanted to believe him. He had never lied to her and that made him one of the few people who had always been completely truthful of her even if it would not put him in a great light. Jasper loved her and she loved him and Maria just wanted to ruin it. Leah could not let her ruin the one good thing in her life. She _wouldn't _let that bitch tear them apart.

Pressing the button for the windows Leah rolled it down half way. "You swear to god that you did not kiss her back? Do you swear on our dead baby that there is nothing between the two of you anymore? I never give people second chances scar face so choose your words very fucking carefully. I won't be toyed with and you know it."

Reaching in the window he grabbed one of her hands. "I swear on my family, my crew, my love for you, my love for our baby who did not survive, and on everything we have that I feel nothing for her. You do not trust people often and I understand that darling. I am asking you to look me in and the eye and do one thing that happens to be hard for you. I need you to trust me. More importantly I need you to trust in us."

TBC….

**AN: I think this chapter came out alright. It is not the best and I know that, but I think it is okay. I think I was excited to write the next few chapters and wanted to write this as fast as I could. The sad thing is I can see the end coming for this story soon, but do not fear because I was thinking of doing a few spin offs for this story. I have gotten a lot of requests to spin off with certain characters and such. Let me know what you think about that and what you think about this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Jasper Hale you are under arrest for street racing and as a suspect in the car bombing of one Alice Cullen."**

"**No!"**

"**Leah I have to do my job." "Stand back or I will have to arrest you as well."**

"**Charlie do not do this." "You have your facts wrong. Who the fuck told you all this shit?"**

"**You know I cannot tell you stuff like that." "Look come down to the station and we can talk."**

**AND**

"**Emmett what is wrong?"**

"**Jasper just got arrested." "Was it you?"**

"**How can you ask me that?"**

"**How can I not ask you that considering everything?"**

"**I would never do this to Jasper or anyone of you!" "You're all like family to me and I would never in my right mind hurt my family."**


	112. Chapter 112

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

After the whole kiss incident with Maria, Jasper and Leah decided to go home. They knew that there were still issues involving the kiss they had to discuss such as Jason coming to live with them. There was also the need for the couple to talk about Leah's trust issues. It had been blatantly obvious that they had some things to work through, but if anyone could do it then it would be them.

When they pulled in to the driveway Charlie Swan was waiting in his police cruiser. This didn't concern either of them since Charlie had been visiting Leah and Seth the last few weeks. He had wanted to try and help them patch things up with Sue. He loved those two kids as if they were his own and he hated knowing the family was split apart.

"Hey Charlie." The female street racer stated with a half wave.

The chief of police did not offer her any greetings in reply. Instead he grabbed Jasper by the shoulder and slammed him down on the hood of the police cruiser. He wouldn't meet Leah's eye as he cuffed her boyfriend. "Jasper Hale you are under arrest for illegal street racing and as a suspect in the car bombing of one Alice Cullen."

"No!" The Quilette mechanic literally threw herself at Charlie and Jasper. Without thinking about her actions she started to try and remove the cuffs from around his wrists. "You have the wrong man Charlie. What the fuck are you doing? This is _Jasper _we are talking about. The same man who invites you over every weekend for dinner. The same man who changed that flat tire for you in the middle of the night when you were stranded in Seattle."

"Leah I have to do my job." He told her while gently pushing her to the side. He couldn't let his personal feelings override what he had to do for his job. There had been an accusation made against the scarred male and the chief of police had to follow protocol. He had to bring him in to the station. "Stand back or I will have to arrest you as well."

"Charlie, do not do this." She begged and Leah never begged for anything if she could help it. "You have your facts wrong. Who the fuck told you all this shit?"

"You know I cannot tell you stuff like that." Charlie sighed as he opened the back door of the police car and pushed Jasper inside. He turned to his hopefully one day step daughter. "Look, come down to the station and we can talk."

He understood her anger, but she had to know that this was his job. He couldn't ignore a possible threat such as this based on his own personal feelings. His job was to protect the people of Forks and if Jasper Hale was responsible for the things his source had told him then he had to set aside all feeling for the good of his community. If she thought he liked doing this then she was wrong because it broke his heart to see her so distraught.

"Why can't you trust me when I say that Jasper had nothing to do with this?" Her eyes were cold and her hands clenched at her side. "Why are you taking someone else that I care about away from me? Wasn't it enough that you and mom caused dad's heart attack? If you are going to arrest Jasper then you may as well take me in as well."

Charlie frowned and internally flinched when she mentioned Harry. He would always live with the guilt that his affair with Sue may have caused the deadly heart attack in his best friend. "Under what grounds would I be taking you in on?"

The La Push woman lifted her chin and met his gaze head on. "For ill-"

"Chief Swan, could I have a moment to talk to my girlfriend?" Jasper cut off Leah before she had a chance to admit to doing something illegal. He would not allow her to do something stupid.

"You have five minutes then I am afraid I have to take you in for questioning son." The older man walked across the yard in order to give them some semblance of privacy.

Leah knelt down in front of the open door where her boyfriend was seated. She took his hands in hers. "Why did you interrupt me? If he knows that I have been racing to then maybe I can get you off."

"You are not taking the fall for me." The honey blond stated in a take no prisoner's kind of tone. "We will find another way to deal with this. It isn't the first time I have been in trouble and you know it won't be the last either. If you turn yourself in then who is going to take care of Seth and Jason? I need you to be here for them princess."

"Well I need you." She retorted and let her head fall in his lap. "I try to act all tough, but the truth is I need you. I can't do this all on my own and orange really is not your color."

Jasper moved his cuffed hands to lift her chin so that he could lean down to kiss her. His lips molded against hers softly at first before she became more forceful. Truth is told she was terrified that she could lose him forever if he was found guilty for any of the things he was being accused of. They kissed for a good two minutes before he pulled away and stroked her cheek.

"Don't talk like I am going to die. I am here with you and if anything this will only make us stronger. How many people have tried to tear us apart only to fail? This is going to be no different and you know it. I love you Leah and right now I need you to be the tough girl I know you are. Be my little warrior until we can figure this all out baby."

She nodded and stood up as Charlie made his way back over to them. She kissed him one last time. "I swear that I am going to find out who did this and beat them to a bloody pulp before hauling their ass down to the station so they can confess the truth."

The honey blond male covered in scars smiled. "That's my girl."

The door closed and within two minutes the lights were flashing as Charlie drove down to the station. Leah stood there for a few minutes before anger took over and she strode over to the Mustang Boss. It was finally restored and she slid in to the front seat the only thought on her mind which was technically more of a goal, happened to be that whoever dare fuck with Jasper would live to regret it.

0000000

News traveled fast in the 'Soldiers' circle and within a half hour of Jasper being taken in to police custody everyone one in the crew new about it. Emmett had been the last to receive the call and Angela knew something was wrong when her boyfriend came in to the room and stood in the doorway staring off in to space. "Emmett what is wrong?"

"Jasper just got arrested." His tone was so calm it was actually frightening. He looked up at her though to Angela it seemed as if he were looking right through her. His next words broke her heart because she knew he was honestly questioning it himself. "Was it you?"

Her head snapped up and her hands slammed down on the table. She had thought they were slowly getting over what had happened before, but right now it did not seem like that. "How can you ask me that?"

"How can I not ask you that considering everything?" Emmett snapped back as he started pacing the room. "You were seriously considering turning everyone in to get me out of trouble so it really is not that much of a stretch to think that maybe you did this. Maybe you didn't even realize what you were doing and just said something by accident. I need to know if you said something that could get Jasper in trouble."

"I would never do this to Jasper or anyone of you!" His girlfriend was near hysterics at this point. She knew she had made a mistake before, but she hadn't done anything wrong. She had known that if she turned anyone in that Emmett would never forgive her and the only reason she had been even considering of doing it was so that she and Emmett could remain together, but if she had done what the cop wanted then Emmett would never have forgiven her and therefore the whole thing would have been pointless. "You're all like family to me and I would never in my right mind hurt my family."

The ex-football player sighed as he came to sit down next to her. "I don't mean to yell at you Ange it is just that Jasper is like my brother and I have no idea who else could have done this. Edward said he heard they had proof and so that means it has to be another street racer. Who would be willing to face the wrath of the 'Soldiers' to get to Jasper? Sam doesn't seem like he would have the brains to do it and Maria really has no reason to do so. She wants him back and it would do her no good to have him in jail. None of the other 'Wolf Pack' members would dare try anything that stupid for fear of dealing with Leah."

The former bookworm placed her hand over his. "Well I know it wasn't me and it has to be someone who had something to gain having him in jail."

"Which leaves Sam, but I honestly doubt the dude is smart enough to pull something like this off." Emmett told her as he wracked his brain for an answer. "Also Leah has dirt on Sam and if he was the one to turn in Jasper he has to know that he would go down next."

Suddenly a thought came in to Angela's mind and she blurted it out. "What if whoever did this isn't after Jasper? What if they wanted to hurt Leah herself and they knew the best way to do that would be by putting her boyfriend behind bars? There were a lot of people who were unhappy when their relationship came to light and not all of them were from the 'Wolf Pack' or the Soldiers.' Maybe we are thinking about this all wrong Em. We are only thinking about the main groups yet there are lots of other people who had a vendetta against Leah and Jasper. Think about it for a second, if you wanted to take down one of the top crews it is obvious you would go after the leader. So who has to most to gain by having Jasper locked up?"

"Another crew." Her boyfriend muttered as he finally saw where she was going with this. He had to admit that he had not thought it could be someone from another crew. He had been to focused on thinking that it was either her or one of Sam's gang. "They would have nothing to lose and everything to gain by having him put away. To be the best you have to beat the best and since nobody can be Jasper in a race they had to think of another way to win."

"Exacly." Angela said in a low tone before standing up. "I am going to do a little snooping of my own to see what I can get out of some of the other racers. I am after all the flag girl and who would think I could play spy? I'll call you as soon as I know anything."

Emmett grabbed her arm and pulled her down in to his lap so he could kiss her. "Be careful my little Nancy Drew. I would ask you not to do this, but you wouldn't listen. I am going to go down to the station and see if I can do anything for Leah. I will keep you updated on what is going down."

TBC…

**AN: I wanted to get this out because I have to say there are about four chapters left and the epilogue. I am sad to see this story end, but it has had a great run so far. I hope that you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts on what you liked or did not like.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Hello?" "Hey Angela did you get anything?"**

"**I know who the source is and you are never going to believe it."**

"**I take it we were right about it not being Sam or Maria?"**

"**Oh yeah we were right on track."**

"**Don't keep me in suspense angel, who was it?"**

"**Remember this is not concrete only what I have been hearing from the people I have been talking with."**

**AND**

"**You have to tell me who the source is Charlie."**

"**I can't do that."**

"**Since when have you cared about doing what you should?" "You shouldn't have fucked my mother while she was married and yet you did. You owe me this and you know it."**

"**I can only tell you that she is very reliable and would never lie to me."**

"**What makes you so sure of that?"**

"**You know what if you really think about it."**


	113. Chapter 113

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Emmett McCarty had been at the police station waiting for news on Jasper with Jacob, Rosalie, and Leah for the past three hours. He hated being here, but for the first time he wasn't in trouble. When he had thrown that cop threw the picture window he had been sure he would go to jail for life and yet the cop had not pressed charges and even took the blame. He said he had been so focused on getting someone behind bars he hadn't cared about the way he did it. The cop felt badly for pressuring Angela in to almost doing something she did not want that he had let them both off. It made the biggest 'Soldier' hate police a little bit less.

Seth and Jason had gone to the hospital to stay with Edward and Alice for a little while and if it ended up that this couldn't be worked out then they would spend the night with Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie was so angry that Jacob had to hold her down in her seat to stop her from getting up and strangling the nearest person she could grab. Her brother in trouble clouded her judgment and all she wanted to do was poke someone's eyes out and she would probably do it to if she could escape the tight hold of her fiancée.

For the first hour Leah hadn't said anything and nobody had dared to say anything to her in fear of a blow up chain reaction. She had been called in to Charlie's office about a half hour ago and the yelling could be heard by everyone. Well if you wanted to get technical about it Leah was yelling and Charlie had been trying to get her to relax. So far that technique had not been working well at all.

"Hello?" Emmett had been startled to feel his phone go off in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out to see Angela's number flashing and he clicked the call button. Hopefully she had gotten farther than any of them had been able to. "Hey Angela did you get anything?"

Angela was trying to catch her breath on the other end of the line. She had been running around so much that day and it was beginning to catch her up. Still, she had gotten what she had been after and that is all which mattered to her. She didn't care about the fact that it cleared her name, but more that this could clear Jasper's name as well. "I know who the source is and you are never going to believe it."

Emmett held his hands up to both Rosalie and Jacob who had started talking at once. They knew that Angela had decided to go out and fish for information and they were eager to hear more. The giant of a man did not need three different people talking in his ear at the exact same time. "I take it we were right about it not being Sam or Maria?"

"Oh yeah we were right on track." She muttered in to the receiver as she slipped in to her car and started it quickly. The next step was getting down to the station and talking to the chief of police.

Emmett waited for her to continue and when she didn't he smiled slightly. She always had been one for the dramatic pause before revealing anything she knew about a certain topic. This time he could barely wait to hear who had betrayed his leader so he could make them feel pain. "Don't keep me in suspense angel, who was it?"

"Remember this is not concrete only what I have been hearing from the people I have been talking with." Angela knew that she was babbling and yet she couldn't seem to help it. While she had found out who had done it a part of her wanted to make it clear he was not allowed to blow a gasket. "Well okay actually it is concrete since I have this person saying it on tape because I was sneaky and recorded it with a tape recorder, but still you can't freak out and go on a killing spree because I just got you back and I do not want to go through all of that again and-"

Her boyfriend cut her off because while she was cute, he knew that if he let her babble like this then she could on forever and ever. "Angela, I swear I won't flip out if you will just tell me who did it. I swear to you that I am not going anywhere. If jail has taught me anything it was that I love you and I want to be with you. I may not be a perfect guy, but I am trying to be one you deserve. Now that you are breathing more calmly can you tell me what you found out?"

She took a deep breath and started telling him everything you know. "Well at first I couldn't get anyone to talk to me. It was like they were all afraid of something or someone and I got to thinking about who or what could scare a bunch of tough street racers. Finally it hit me and I went to speak with Bella and Mike. You know how we grew up together and her family is friends with mine so getting her to talk was easy. I pretended that you and I had broken up so she would have a reason to trust me. All I had to do was throw a few tears in there and she cracked. She talked about how she could 'get' you the same way she had 'gotten' Jasper for rejecting her advances. I have so much she confessed on tape and you know something else? She is the one who got you in trouble. She is the one who has been ratting out people. Her dad is the police chief so it is no wonder nobody wanted to open up about what they knew."

"First let me tell you how sorry I am for even thinking it could be you. I can't believe I ever had doubt in you. I love you Angela and I hope that you love me enough to forgive me for being a stupid ass in the way I have been treating you. Second, it seems we have a source." Emmett stated with a scowl as his free hand clenched in to a fist at his side. "Bella Swan I can't touch because I would never lay my hands on a woman, but Mike Newton is mine. I'd hate to be Bella when Leah finds out the truth."

00000000

The female mechanic was so close to just snapping and losing her temper. How the fuck did Charlie expect Jasper's name to be cleared if she didn't know who had told him all those lies in the first place. "You have to tell me who the source is Charlie."

The chief of police shook his head firmly in a no gesture. He had a couple of reasons for keeping that information private. The safety of the source for one because he knew as soon as the name left his lips Leah would be out the door and after that person. She was like her father in the way she had a short temper when it came to people she loved and it was pretty obvious she adored Jasper Hale. "I can't do that."

"Since when have you cared about doing what you should?" Leah snapped slamming her hands down on his desk. Why wouldn't he do this one thing for her? He had taken so much from her and now he wanted to take something else? Wasn't taking her father enough? "You shouldn't have fucked my mother while she was married and yet you did. You owe me this and you know it."

Charlie did know that and maybe that is why he felt his resolve cracking. Leah may hate him and yet she was like his daughter. He loved her as one even though she would most likely never realize or accept this fact. "I can only tell you that she is very reliable and would never lie to me."

It was the she part which put the female mechanic on alert almost instantly. There were only a few she's that Leah could drag to the front part of her brain who had a vendetta against she and Jasper and fewer of them had the balls to do anything about. Then again this could very well be stupider than she was brave. "What makes you so sure of that?"

"You know what if you really think about it." The older man replied with his eyes downcast.

"So then it was Bella wasn't it?" When he did not deny her accusations she felt her hands begin to shake. "So you will take the word of your skank daughter over me because she is your daughter and I'm not? She is the same girl who hurt Jacob and the one who has probably been in more trouble than I have. Why is that you Swan's think it is alright to hurt the people I care about like this? Did you know that she races as well? She even as her own crew and yet I don't I see you arresting her skank ass!"

Charlie's head shot up quickly as a pain flashed in his eyes. "Leah you have to know that I never meant to hurt you or Seth. I know that your mother and I should have gone about our feelings for one another in a different way, but I can't change what happened. I had no idea that Bella was street racing and if she is then I will look in to it. Look, I can't take your words over hers or vice versa. I am only trying to do your job."

"Jasper would never hurt Alice." She snapped before she felt her shoulders sag. "He wouldn't hurt anybody. He would do anything to keep the people he cares about safe. He is a genuinely good guy Charlie. He helped me out when Sam was-"

"When Sam was what?" He asked at her pause. He had a suspicion because she had gone to the hospital more times than she should even if she happened to be accident prone. "Did he hurt you Leah? Damn it! Why didn't you come to me? I know you hate me, but if you were hurt I would have helped you. I care about you kids and I love your mother more than I have anyone. Despite how you feel about me you should have known I would have done everything within my power to protect you."

The Quilette racer crossed her arms over her chest. "If you really care about me as you claim then listen to me. Jasper Hale may be a lot of things, but he would never do any of the shit you are accusing him of. I may not particularly like you, but I know you are a good cop. You always do your job thoroughly and if you want to do your job right then you will bring you daughter in for questioning. I have a good friend who may be able to get hard evidence against hers. I have never asked you to really do anything for me before, but I am asking now. Trust that I am not lying to you and Jasper is innocent. Will you please give my-self and his friends a chance to prove that?"

After a long pause he sighed. "I will call Bell and have her come in. Leah I hope that after all of this is sorted out that maybe you, Seth, and I can all down and have a nice long talk. Your father was my best friend and I never wanted any of this. I know your mother lost her way as well and I want us to all be able to try and fix things. First we have to get this mess sorted out. For the record I talked to your mother in to letting you adopt Seth. I told her it would be best for the boy. I do have one question and I want you to answer me truthfully when I ask it. Do you honestly love this boy?"

"More than I ever loved anyone." Leah told him truthfully as he reached for the phone. "He brought me back to life after Sam. Thank you Charlie for trusting me this once and I think trying to sit down with my-self, you, and Seth after this would be a good idea."

TBC…

**AN: Not the best chapter and yet it is alright I suppose. There are only most likely two chapters left and the epilogue. I hope that you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts about it.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Why would you lie to me Bella?" "I am your father and you have made me look like a fool at my job."**

"**I didn't have another choice!" "Everyone loves her more than me and he wouldn't even give me a time of day. I am just as good as Leah, but nobody ever gives me a chance. I lost Jacob to her and then Jasper chooses her over me when I made it clear I was interested?"**

"**First of all you lost Jacob because you cheated on him and just because a boy doesn't want you mean it is okay to try and ruin his life." "I thought I raised you better than that?"**

"**You are my father and you are supposed to take my side. Why are you helping her get her happily ever after?"**

"**Because she deserves it and I am on your side most of the time Bells, but this time you are in the wrong and you are going to pay for it."**

**AND**

"**Princess I knew you could do it!" "I knew you would be the one to get me out of this mess because you're my little warrior."**

"**I was just my charming self."**

"**I have a question for your charming self."**

"**What would that be?" "If it is would you like to go to lunch then the answer is yes because I am starved."**

"**Kind of a bigger question darlin'." **


	114. Chapter 114

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Charlie stood in his office with a look of disbelief in his face as he listened to the tape Angela Webber had brought in. The voice definitely belonged to his daughter. He listened to her confession of trying to blackmail Jasper and how she had planned to go after Leah next. It broke his heart to hear all of this as he turned to look at his once little girl who sat in a chair at the table in the center of the room. Not one ounce of remorse showed on her face. She simple looked at her father with a blank expression.

"Why would you lie to me Bella?" His voice was soft and filled with pain caused by her betrayal. He couldn't believe his daughter would do something so deceitful and he needed to know why. "I am your father and you have made me look like a fool at my job."

"I didn't have another choice!" The brunette cried as her eyes watered, but for the first time her tears did not affect her father. "Everyone loves her more than me and he wouldn't even give me a time of day. I am just as good as Leah, but nobody ever gives me a chance. I lost Jacob to her and then Jasper chooses her over me when I made it clear I was interested?"

That is what this was all about? Bella was jealous of Leah and she thought that gave her the right to go ahead and try and ruin someone's life when she was rejected. The chief of police really thought he had raised her better than this. He could hardly understand how she could carelessly mess with people's lives for her own enjoyment. She tried to play the people in her life like the pieces of a chess board and it was going to end now.

"First of all you lost Jacob because you cheated on him and just because a boy doesn't want you mean it is okay to try and ruin his life." He told her while coming to sit across from her in the vacant chair. This spoiled brat in front of him was more like his ex-wife than had first anticipated. She had been the one to mess things up with Jacob Black and yet she would not or could not accept this to be the truth. "I thought I raised you better than that?"

Bella let her bottom lip quiver in a way which usually got her what she wanted. She reached out to grab her father's hands in her own. She had played her father for years and she would do it now if she had to in order to get what she wanted. "You are my father and you are supposed to take my side. Why are you helping her get her happily ever after?"

"Because she deserves it and I am on your side most of the time Bells, but this time you are in the wrong and you are going to pay for it." Taking a deep breath Charlie stood up and came to stand next to her. He lifted her up by the arm before cuffing both of her hands behind his back. It had to be one of the hardest things he had ever done in all his years on the police force. "Isabella Marie Swan you are under arrest for falsifying information and illegal street racing. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney and if you cannot afford one then a court appointed one will be assigned to you and the case being held against you."

"You can't do this daddy!" She cried as he led her to the door. Tears were streaming down her face as her whole body shook with sobs. "I only wanted to get what should have been mine in the first place. Can't you see that I was doing this for our family? Leah always ruins everything and we all would have been better off without her."

The older man shook his head. "You did this for you Bella. You had no intent of doing this for the right reasons because there was no right reason behind any of this. Maybe I have been too easy on you all these years, but all of that stops now. Maybe if you do real time it will teach you a lesson. I love because you are my daughter, but you have no idea how disappointed in you I am. I will do everything I can to help you as long as you agree to go to therapy. I think you have deep emotional issues that need to be addressed as soon as possible."

The chief's daughter huffed out in annoyance. "I don't need therapy for anything! Leah has gotten to you as well hasn't she? You were probably fucking her the same time you fucked her mother. I can't believe you are doing this to me. What happened to blood being thicker than water? I am your daughter and what is she to you?"

"She is my daughter as well in my opinion. Sometimes family does not have to be blood related." Charlie responded as they walked down the hall to the holding cells. "Since you will not agree to therapy I am sorry to say that you will have to handle all of this on your own. I do love you Bells and I wish I had seen the signs early so that I could have helped you."

"I hate you and I don't want your help anyways! You are not my father from this moment on. I hate you! I HATE YOU!" She screamed through the bars as he walked away. She could be heard all the way outside and people sent him looks of sympathy.

When Charlie reached his office again Leah was waiting there for him. At first she did not say anything and simply hugged him. He hugged her back and let out a choked sob. She held on tight for a few seconds before pulling away. "Thank you for believing me Charlie. You are not as bad as I forced myself to believe you were. If you need anything you know you are welcome at Jasper and I's place anytime."

00000000

"Princess I knew you could do it!" Jasper had been released from his cell shortly after and he had been cleared of all charges. After shaking Charlie's hand to show there no hard feelings on his part he ran over to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her off the ground and spinning them around as their friends watched on in amusement. "I knew you would be the one to get me out of this mess because you're my little warrior."

"I was just my charming self." The female mechanic replied with a smile as he set her down on her feet and kissed her. His hands gripped her hips as he pulled her close during the romantic moment.

After he pulled away from her he took her hands and smiled brightly. He had something on his mind that he needed to get off his chest before he exploded from excitement and anticipation. "I have a question for your charming self."

"What would that be?" Leah teased with a grin. She was so relieved to have him back and nothing could bring her down right now. "If it is would you like to go to lunch then the answer is yes because I am starved."

"Kind of a bigger question darlin'." Jasper stated before dropping to his knees and everyone gasped. Leah stood frozen wondering if he was going to ask her what she thought he was about to ask. "Leah Clearwater I love you more than words can describe. You and I may have started this whole thing with no strings attached and yet it turned in to something even I could not prepare myself for. You have become a permanent fixture in my life and I do not want that to change. I want you to be a mother to Jason, a member of the 'Soldier's,' but most of all I want you to be mine in every single way possible. What I am trying to say is will you marry me?"

For a full sixty seconds Leah could not answer. Her heart had started to hammer against her rib cage. She had not thought of marriage since Sam and even then she wasn't sure she ever wanted it. Now with the scarred racer in front of her after having laid everything out on the table she knew that without a doubt she wanted it with him. She wanted to have everything he had talked about and she only wanted it with him. They had been through so much and if it showed her anything it was that they belonged together. It wouldn't be easy since nothing worth having ever comes easy, but it would be worth it.

"Jasper Hale you are the most frustrating, caring, loving, and arrogant person I have ever met." She started with a smile to let him know she was not rejecting him and that he should listen to the rest of what she had to say. "I never expected to actually care about you. I thought we would fuck for a while and then be done with it, but damn you and your Hale charm sucked me in. I guess what I am trying to say is that of course I will marry you. You are stuck me whether you like it or not. Why you thought you had a choice in the matter will baffle me for years to come."

Jasper laughed and reached in to his pocket to pull a small piece of broken coil in the perfect O shape. He slipped it on her finger with a small laugh. "You are so crude darlin', but that is part of the many reasons I love you too. I knew you wouldn't want a real ring so I made you one which fits your personality. As soon as I can I will have a stone fastened to the top of the coil. Right now I just want to go home and start my life with you. I would say this is definite cause for a celebration."

"Any reason to have a party." The Quilette female laughed as he picked her up bridal style before heading out of the station. "Aren't you supposed to do that on our wedding night?"

The southern racer grinned at her before setting down on her feet. "Well I never was one to follow the rules princess. Now let's go home and tell our boys the good news. Jason has been dying for me to ask you to marry me. He wants you as a mother and he won't have me treating you badly. He is a little monster when he wants to be."

She took his hand as the made their way outside. "I knew that I liked the kid for a reason. He takes after me though you know that right? Seth is going to explode when he learns his sister is going to marry his idol."

"Can I help it if I am likable and charming?" Jasper said as he watched her reach in to her pocket for the keys. "Do you mind if I drive princess?"

Leah raised her eyebrow and hid the keys behind her back. "You are not touching my car. You just got out of jail remember? I don't want your corrupted hands anywhere near my baby. You are going to have to suffer as a passenger you no good delinquent."

"You are so going to pay for that!" He said before picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. For the first time in years Jasper did not feel the weight of his scars. Who would have known Leah freaking Clearwater could be the cure to damage? All he knew was that right now he did not think he could be happier.

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. There is one more chapter after this one and then the epilogue. I thought the chapter came out pretty good or at least I hope it did. Let me know what you all thought about this chapter since you know I love hearing it. I am not posting a preview since I want the next chapter to be a surprise.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	115. Chapter 115

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Six months later-_

So much can happen in six months' time. Everything you know can change for either the better or the worse. Today happened to be a very good day for the 'Soldier's,' who had expanded to take in Paul, Embry, and Jacob. Quill and Jared had decided they no longer wanted to race and just ran the shop in La Push instead. Leah had sold it to them when Jasper asked her to come and work for him. They still visited the others all the time and things were good.

The 'Wolf Pack' had disbanded when Sam was charged for assault on Leah and grand left auto. He had been sentenced to no less than five years in prison and when he got out he would have to do community service for an undetermined amount of time. Emily had moved away from La Push to somewhere in Kansas because she couldn't face the fact her fiancée was doing time. She didn't keep in contact with any family members and had basically fallen off the radar so to speak.

Isabella Swan was facing ten years for a bunch of charges. Apparently she had been selling drugs to minors during races. Her father had tried to help her, but she refused to talk to him or see him when he visited. It was rumored that she wouldn't come back to Fork's when she got out. Not that anybody really cared about her or what she did as long as it wasn't anywhere near any of them.

Demetri and Embry were back together. They had hit a rough patch about four months before when Demetri felt as if Embry was causing too much attention to be drawn in their direction. Leah had helped to bridge the gap between the lovers and they were doing much better the second time around. In fact Embry had moved in with his boyfriend and they were discussing becoming life partners. The rainbow bright boys would have a happily ever after if the female mechanic had to force it on them.

Alice and Edward had married last month and little Jasmine was doing wonderful. She was happy and bright child who took after both of her parents. Edward had gotten a job as a writer for a local newspaper and he loved it. Not once did he regret changing his lifestyle for the better. Alice had an online store where she designed baby clothes and it was a hit. She had really started to make a name for herself. Married life seemed to do the two racers good. They had even bought a little house across town from Charlie and had a little dog that Alice named Fido. Jasper sometimes teased Edward about being whipped and the bronze haired racer would smile. Apparently he did not mind being whipped as long as it was by Alice.

Carlisle and Esme had adopted the twins Alec and Jane. They both seemed to be doing rather well in school. Jane had a talent for singing and Alec was a very talented painter. They were enrolled in classes for gifted students and had even been offered a chance to go to a special summer camp which would count as a high school art credit. The pair was very excited at the thought of going away for the summer.

Emmett McCarty and Angela Webber were still together. It had been hard for a while because Emmett joined the Navy reserves to be a mechanic and when he went to boot camp the long distance relationship had taken its toll on the couple. When he was stationed in Seattle things had gotten better. Angela moved in with him in an apartment and worked as a photographer at the same newspaper as Edward.

Maria had kept her word oddly enough and skipped town. Nobody had heard from her and Jason was living with Seth who had been adopted by his sister, Jasper, and Leah. He was blossoming in to a very happy and healthy child. He had is father's love of cars and everyone was betting to see how long it would take him to get in to racing. He and Seth often spent time at the track watching Leah and Jasper race and not illegally for the first time.

Charlie and Leah had come up with the idea to have a track built in Port Angeles were racers could go so that they did not have to do it illegally and risk hurting someone or getting hurt themselves. The results so far had been amazing. With a real track and paramedics there around the clock the accidents were less. Nobody had to worry about drugs or guns being brought in either. It was a good thing for street racers all around.

Leah and Jasper were doing wonderfully. They had their ups and down, but what couple doesn't? They both worked at the garage and helped out part time at the track. Jasper was going to therapy for his guilt over the accident where Sam's mother had died. Leah went to counseling for the grief she carried for the baby she miscarried. The scarred racer, female mechanic, and two young boys would also attend a weekly family counseling session because coming together as one family always had problems and this helped them work through it.

Today was Jacob and Rosalie's wedding and everyone had gathered at the Hale household where the reception was to take place. Jasper had walked his sister down the aisle and Leah had been her cousin's best man. The whole thing had been beautiful and Leah couldn't have been happier for the two. They really were a perfect match and who would have ever thought they could be together and make it work?

"Mom!" Jason ran over to the table where Leah was sitting watching couples dance under the big canopy tent which had been set up. He was bouncing up and down in his excitement. "Will you dance with me?"

The Quilette step mother nodded with a smile as she stood up. Jasper was dancing with Alice and Edward playing with Jasmine. "Of course I will Jason. You promised to save me a dance remember?"

She let her step son drag her to the makeshift dance floor as they started waltzing together. She looked around at her friends and family wondering how she had ever been lucky enough to get them in the first place. She caught Jasper's eyes and grinned. They had yet to marry because things had been so hectic, but Leah knew that as soon as she told him the news he would want to marry straight away. She would have told him sooner, but she had wanted to make sure first before saying anything.

After dancing with Jason she went over to Jasper and took his hand leading him in to the house. Without saying a word she handed him a little box and watched as he opened it. She almost laughed at his curious smile when he pulled out a little pink car and then a matching blue one. They were the old matchbox cars they used to sell.

"I wasn't sure if we would need blue or pink so I got both. I figured whatever one we won't use this time we can always use next time." When her honey blond fiancée still seemed out of the loop she rolled her eyes and stood up on her tip toes. "Congratulations daddy Hale. You will have a little racer in the house in around seven months or so."

Jasper felt his entire face light up with happiness. "You're joking?"

"Do I look like I am joking?" Her hands went to hip though the smile never faltered for even a second.

"You mean-"He picked her up and started laughing as he ran outside with her in his arms. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him wondering if he had lost his mind. "I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!"

TBC…

**AN: This is the last chapter minus the epilogue which I am writing right now actually. I hope that you all liked this. I wanted a sort of happy moment and I did not think I needed to go in to detail. I would love to hear what you all thought of this. The epilogue should be out within an hour or two. It has been a long road, but this story is coming to an end and I am very happy about it. I think it had a nice long journey.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	116. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Two years later-_

Leah Hale was holding her husband's hand as they entered the grave yard. (They had married a year and a half ago and Charlie had been the one to give Leah away) The clouds had chased away the sun and soft breeze chilled her skin. "Are you sure you are ready to do this?"

"I'm sure princess Hale." Jasper told his wife as they made their way to the very back of the La Push cemetery.

"You are going to have to call me Queen Hale as soon Maggie pops out." She corrected him while resting her free hand on her large stomach which looked almost ready to burst. Matthew Jacob was home with his Uncle Seth and brother Jason.

The honey blond laughed. "I suppose you are right darlin'."

"I am always right." Leah teased and squeezed his fingers. "It only took you two years of marriage to figure that out. I hope Maggie gets my brains and not yours. Jasper are you sure that are ready to do this? The counselor said you can take as much time as you need. This is not something you can rush in to."

Letting out a sigh as they reached the grave which read Natasha Uley he bent down and placed a white rose on the grass. "I need to do this baby. If I am ever going to make peace with myself then I need to make peace with her first. If you get tired then you can go back to the car. I will try to hurry this as quickly as I can."

His wife stubbornly shook her head. "I am staying with you the whole time so don't bother arguing with the pregnant woman."

Jasper cleared his throat nervously as he placed his hand on the top of the cold stone which was her grave marker. "Hello Natasha, you never had a chance to meet me face to face, but my name is Jasper. I should have come sooner I know and the only excuse I can make is that I was scared. I have never been able to forgive myself for the accident which caused you your life. I hope you know that I tried to get you out, but I was badly injured and never made it to your car. The doctors say you died right away and didn't suffer so I suppose I can be happy about that.

I am not really sure what I am supposed to say. My therapist says to speak from my heart and so that is what I will do. After the accident I fell in to a life of drugs. I wanted to die because out of the two of us I felt I should have been the one who did not make it. I went down the wrong path and did a lot of things I wish I could take back. It was Leah who brought me back to life. She helped me realize that my past did not define who I am. When we lost the baby it was Leah who said you would watch over our child in heaven. I do hope that is true because from what I have heard about you our baby would be lucky.

I guess what I should be asking is if you can forgive me in a way your son never could. I have tried to do good deeds in my life since them and with Leah's help I feel as if maybe I do deserve forgiveness. We are going to name our baby girl Margaret Natasha Hale when she born. Well I better go now and get my wife home before she chews my arm off in her hunger, but I promise to come back once every two weeks. If you know my guardian angel please thank them for sending me Leah because I would be lost without her."

When he finished his speech Jasper stood up and headed back towards the car with Leah. She kissed his cheek and when they go the cemetery gate a wind blew a bunch of apple blossoms around them. It was a sign that Natasha had forgiven him and now all he had to do was forgive him-self for what he had done. It would take one baby step at a time, but it would happen eventually.

The female mechanic smiled cheekily before shoving him hard on his ass. "First one to the car gets to drive home!"

Jasper shook his head and rolled his eyes as he got up and followed her. "All you had to do was ask you know."

His wife smiled and slipped in to the driver's side of his Roushe. "Where would the fun in that be scar face husband of mine?"

THE END!

**AN: So that is the end of 'Live Free Race Hard' and I have to admit I am sad to see it end, but it could not go on forever. I may do a follow up with one-shots and outtakes eventually if that is something you would like to see. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. It has been fun and this story will be missed, but it had a great run while it lasted. If you all have a request to a one-shot or outtake about this story you would like to see them leave me a message and I will see what I can do. Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed, put on alerts, and favorited this story. Be sure to check my other stories out if you want. Thank you all again for reading this story.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
